High School DxD: FIREBRAND
by ArbyMaster458
Summary: Naruto Namikaze was just an ordinary human living a normal life until he got shot protecting his cousin. Now, he's a devil who serves Seekvaira Agares as her Rook, as well as the host of Infernus, a primordial flame demon who met his end at the hands of Trihexa. Welcome Naruto Namikaze, to the world of Devils, Monsters, Myths and Gods!
1. Naruto Namikaze

**Name:** Naruto Namikaze

 **Aliases:** Firebrand, That Really Hot Guy, Bearer of the First Flame, The Conqueror of Women

 **Race:** Devil

 **Family:** Minato Namikaze (Father(Deceased)), Kushina Uzumaki (Mother(Deceased)), Chelsea Namikaze (Older Sister), Akame Namikaze (Adoptive Sister), Jiraiya(Godfather)(Guardian), Karin Uzumaki(Cousin), Maki Nishikino(Cousin), Mahiru Koizumi(Cousin)

 **Bio:** Having been shot protecting his cousin Maki from a crazed fan, 15-year old Naruto Namikaze begged whoever could hear him let him live. As luck would have it, someone did hear him and saved his life. That savior was Seekvaira Agares. However, another "savior" came to his rescue in the form of the spirit of Infernus, an omnipotent flame demon who went up against Trihexa and died for it, though not before inflicting the first wound to the Apocalyptic Beast. In return for allowing the demon to inhabit him in order to help him exact vengeance on Trihexa, he must listen to him and help serve his King and protect the important people in his life.

 **Appearance(s):**

 **Kuoh Academy:** When attending Kuoh Academy, he wears their standard uniform. He wears a pair of [fake] glasses to make himself look uninteresting, but at some point, he decides to stop wearing them.

 **Firebrand Outfit 1 (Chapter 5 ENHANCED):** Naruto wears a black solid cotton casual slim fit hoodie jacket with long sleeves and is double zippered. Naruto adds in a magic-enhanced titanium pauldron on the jacket's left shoulder that connects to a titanium gauntlet as an aesthetic. Underneath the jacket is an orange t-shirt. He wears a pair of black jeans to go with the jacket that comes with carbon fiber knee pads. Naruto later makes a belt to holster his sawn-off shotgun and eskrima sticks. Naruto wears a pair of slim-armored boots with iron soles.

 **Firebrand Outfit 2 (CHAPTER 15)(Current):** With help from Shirabi, Naruto gained a new outfit. It's similar to the Pyonkichi Mk-V Armor in Danmachi, minus the arm guards. Like the previous outfit, it comes with a hood and a mask that covers the lower half of his face. He also wears a pair of armored hi-tech gauntlets that help concentrate his attacks. He keeps the carbon fiber knee pads from his first outfit along with the slim-armored boots with iron soles.

 **Firebrand Outfit 3:** TBD

 **Love Interests(For now):** Moka Akashiya (Childhood Friend), Xenovia Quarta, Seekvaira Agares, Sayaka Kirasaka, Red Saber, Shino Asada/Sinon

 **Skills:** Naruto has high computer and engineering skills, being able to build his own devices out of spare parts when he was 10 and creating a 3D Printer for his own inventive needs when he was 13. Naruto is also an expert in chemistry, being able to kill a few Stray Devils and Fallen Angels by utilizing dangerous chemistry-made explosives and poison. Naruto possesses near photographic memory, being able to read through advanced spell books and remember how to use them. Before he became a devil, Naruto lacked combat skills and he wasn't very muscular. After becoming a devil and Infernus's host, Naruto went through rigorous training, becoming a skilled martial artist with a fighting style that mixed his quick and powerful strikes with parkour. Aside from combat and smarts, Naruto is, surprising enough, an amazing singer and piano player, having taken lessons from his cousin when he was in elementary school. He is currently learning how to play a guitar during his spare time.

 **Abilities:**

 **Transformation:** When Naruto uses his powers, his spiky blond hair is enveloped in flickering flames. Depending on what flames he's using, it can either be orange, yellow, red, or black, depending on the user. There may be more colored flames that he has yet to discover/reveal. His eyes also turn red and slitted and his canine teeth grow longer and sharper. If angry enough, Naruto's eyes give out an intense glow.

 **Mind-Swap:** If Naruto gives into his rage enough, Infernus immediately takes over Naruto's body for a limited time and fights. Naruto can sometimes allow Infernus to possess him whenever he wants to talk to someone.

 **Super Strength:** Thanks to becoming a devil and Infernus's host, Naruto's strength is enough to overpower Issei and Vali with little effort. It's unclear how strong he is, though it's been known that more intense his flames are, the stronger he gets. He also gains extra power if exposed to sunlight.

 **High Endurance:** While Naruto can be hurt by holy weapons, he has a very high pain tolerance, being able to fight despite being pierced by several holy spears.

 **Regenerative Healing Factor:** Naruto's powers allow him to heal wounds faster than Twilight Healing and Phoenix Tears. If exposed to sunlight, he's nearly unable to be hurt.

 **Fire Manipulation:** Naruto is able to control and generate fire for his own use. This also makes him resistant to fire and seemingly no flames are capable of burning either him or his clothing. He is able to imbue an object he touches with fire, using the object as a melee or ranged weapon. While Naruto's body only has a 20% access to Infernus's powers, it's still very formidable.

 **Super Speed:** Naruto is fast enough to fight against most high-speed enemies and tire out ones who rely solely on their strength.

 **Short Teleportation:** Naruto can teleport short distances, bursting into flames as he does it.

 **Flight:** Since he's a devil, Naruto can sprout wings, though he prefers running instead of flying, only flying when he deems it necessary.

 **Stealth:** Naruto has trained himself to infiltrate and gather information without being detected.

 **Sling Magic:** By tracing his right hand in a circular pattern while focusing on a destination beyond the space directly in front of him, Naruto can create fiery portals. He can create up to two portals for a variety of uses.

 **Inferno Install:** Naruto can access a portion of Infernus' full power for a short period of time. When he accesses the form, his body will have a luminescent appearance with a black silhouette. He also acquires sharper claws and nine flaming foxtails. The Inferno Install Naruto has access to is incomplete, since Naruto doesn't have full control over the demon's overwhelming power and his body can't handle its full power. Given time, Naruto will slowly adjust to its power and eventually master it. Its final form is a mystery.

 **Equipment:**

 **Igneox:** A multi-purpose weapon that Naruto designed himself. It functions mainly as a quarterstaff. It can split into a pair of eskrima sticks and single-edged short swords(if Naruto infuses his fire powers into the weapon(s)). When using Inferno Install, Naruto can transform it into a single-edged greatsword that can be used with one or two hands. Naruto constantly upgrades it over time.

 **Hellfire Chain:** Naruto has a long chain that he can use to capture his enemies. It can be infused with his flames for a variety of purposes. Naruto keeps it wrapped around his chest diagonally.

 **Sawn-Off Shotgun (Upgraded):** Naruto picked this up after fighting his first devil, using it to finish it off. Taking a liking to it, Naruto kept it. After its destruction, Xenovia took some of its pieces and had the forger make a new one, adding upgrades to it and making it stronger than the original.


	2. Part 0 Ch 1

**Note: Starting with this chapter on, I will do a different style of writing for my fics. I don't plan on changing the writing style of the other chapters and stories I've made, not yet. I have college to focus on, and I want to finish the stories I have set to make before I go back and change the ones I've made.**

Pain shot through Naruto Namikaze's body as his cousin(Maki), his childhood friend(Moka), and his older sister(Chelsea) look at him with fear and worry, tears flowing down their faces. He turns to the left and sees Jiraiya calling an ambulance. Focusing his attention towards Moka, the girl he's known since childhood, the dying blonde recalls his whole day before all of this happened.

 **13 hours ago...**

Naruto(15) peacefully lies in his bed, his blanket covering his body. He does not notice his adoptive sister Akame(15) entering the room to shake him awake.

"Naruto nii-chan..." Akame calls out as she shakes him. Naruto responds by turning away from his adoptive sister, who simply pouts as she begins to poke at him with her finger. Naruto's older sister Chelsea(Akame ga Kill) enters the room.

"He's not waking up?" Chelsea asked.

"Hai...I did all I could."

"Not all you could. You're too soft on him." Chelsea tells her adoptive sister before grinning as she gently pushes her aside.

"Let me show you how it's done." Akame can only watch as Chelsea throws Naruto, inside his blanket, out the window and onto the street. Naruto abruptly wakes up in pain, angry towards Chelsea for waking him up the way she did.

"What the hell was that for Chelsea!?"

"Do you have any idea what day it is today!?" Chelsea angrily asks her young brother. Naruto doesn't answer, confused by the question asked by his older sister. His eyes widen when he realizes the question she asked.

"OH SHIT! MY LAST DAY OF JUNIOR HIGH!" Naruto yells before quickly getting up and rushing back inside the house to get ready. Chelsea turns her attention towards Akame, a large smile on her face. "See? That's how you get someone out of bed."

"...You're paying for the window repairs again, right?" Akame asks. Chelsea sweat drops, realizing the damage she has to pay for.

"Ha-Hai..."

Naruto begins showering before dressing in his junior high uniform and putting on his glasses and arriving for breakfast, his sisters waiting for him. He sits down on his chair as the three prepare to eat.

"Itadakimasu..." The three say out loud before digging into their breakfast. As they are eating, Naruto notices an empty seat.

"Oi, where's that perverted godfather of ours?" He asks Chelsea.

"Sorry Naruto, Jiraiya woke up early to catch his flight for his book tour." she answered. Naruto only sighs, disappointed that Jiraiya's not here.

"He's rarely here..."

"You have to understand, being a best-selling author of several books like the Make-Out Paradise series and the Tale of Naruto Uzumaki is a big deal to him." Chelsea tells her young brother.

"...Why did he use my name for his book?"

"I don't know, you'll have to ask him." Naruto is visibly not satisfied with Chelsea's answer.

 **Chelsea's Car**

"By the way Chelsea, you're graduating from Kuoh Academy today, right?" Naruto asks his older sister.

"That's right. I'm also going to be the valedictorian for my graduation ceremony." Akame directs a look of idolization towards Chelsea as the latter finished.

"You're so smart Chelsea nee-chan." she tells her, stars in her eyes. Chelsea develops a proud smile on her face.

"I am, am I? Of course, you two are like me. Well, except for the fact that Naruto's fitness prowess is too average and he's a huge nerd." Chelsea tells her siblings. In his mind, Naruto agrees that while he's a huge nerd and has an average body, he doesn't approve of Chelsea telling him that.

"Moka doesn't mind." he responds.

"Of course she doesn't. Because SHE is your childhood friend. She always takes your side on everything. Hard to believe that you've failed to confess to her 999 times." Naruto is visibly shocked that his sister keeps track of his many failed confessions.

"You keep track!?"

"Naruto, I'm your older sister, I remember every single attempt you've done to tell her." she says. Chelsea jokes by telling him, "Pretty soon we'll have to go for 1,000, then I can buy a cake and present it to you that says, "HAPPY 1,000TH CONFESSION FAIL!" Naruto blushes.

"It'll be different this time. I'll tell her after school. Maybe during or after Maki's concert tonight." said Naruto.

"Good luck with that." 3 minutes later, Naruto and Akame arrive at their school. They exit the car before Chelsea drives away, waving bye to them as she does. Akame directs a smile towards Naruto.

"I'll see you later Naruto nii-chan!" she tells him before running off to meet her friends.

"You too." Out of nowhere, a girl pokes Naruto's right cheek with her finger. The bespectacled blond turns his attention towards the girl, a blush forming on his face. The girl in front of him had eyes as red as rubies and silver hair. The tips of her hair have a pale tinge of pink. She's also wearing a female junior high uniform.

"Mo-Mo-Moka!?" Naruto yells in surprise. Moka giggles a bit before directing a warm smile towards her childhood friend.

"Good morning Naruto." Moka tells Naruto, who avoids eye contact with her, a blush on his face.

"Goo-Good morning." he responds before walking with her towards the school, passing by several other students.

"Hard to believe we're going to be done with junior high huh?" said Moka.

"Yeah..."

"Hey Moka, you're looking hot as always! Why don't you come over here and finally be with the cool people? Ditch that loser!" Naruto and Moka stop walking and direct their attention towards a group of basketball and soccer jocks.

"He doesn't have much muscle. Why hang with him?"

"Bring that perfect body here!"

Naruto struggles to hold his anger towards the jocks, clutching his fists. Moka notices this, a worried look on her face. To calm him down, she holds her friend's hand, surprising him and making him blush. Moka directs a fake smile towards the jocks.

"No thanks, I'm good." she tells them before continuing her walk with Naruto, leaving the jocks confused as to why she'd hang with the blond nerd. Inside the school, Moka lets go of Naruto's hand.

"...Thanks Moka..." Naruto tells his friend, a blush on his face.

"...You're not a loser Naruto."

"Why do you hang with me? I'm just an average person." he asks his friend. Moka is surprised by this question, her face turning red.

"You're my childhood friend Naruto. And you're more than average. You're smart, smarter than anyone I know. You help those in need, even if it's not your business. And you always protect me and those who can't protect themselves." she nervously responds.

"I never win those fights."

"I don't care if you win, because...you're...always a winner to me." she says. Naruto looks at Moka with admiration. "You're my friend Naruto, my best friend, and that will never change."

"Thanks Moka, you always know what to say to cheer me up." he tells Moka, who smiles back. From far away, a mysterious flaming fox watches Naruto from the sky.

 **After School**

Naruto and Moka eat parfaits together at a café located in Tokyo, having finished their final day of junior high.

"If I remember correctly, Chelsea's graduation ceremony was today."

"Yeah, she's meeting up with some friends after. Akame's also hanging out with some friends as well." Naruto tells her.

"And Jiraiya?"

"That pervy bastard's on another book tour. What about you?" Moka tells him that her parents were in Europe as they spoke while Akua was close to graduating in in England. Her other sister, Kahlua, was occupied at her job as a model, and Kokoa was at her friend's. "Crazy family huh?" he asks Moka, who only nods her head up and down in agreement.

"Here you go!" Out of nowhere, their waitress sets down a couple's parfait on their table. Both teens are confused.

"Uhhh we didn't order this." he tells the waitress.

"It's on the house for couples."

"Cou-Couples!?" They yell at the same time. Naruto tells the waitress that they weren't dating, who doesn't seem to believe him.

"Are you sure? You two look like you'd hit it off." she responds, making things awkward between the two teens.

"...Well, I guess we can eat it together. As friends." Moka says to the waitress. Naruto is visibly hurt by this, but does not show it. The waitress directs a pleased smile towards Moka before leaving.

"Yeah...Friends..."

 **An hour later...**

"So do you have any plans for what school you're going to next?" Naruto asks.

"My parents are enrolling me to Kuoh Academy." she tells Naruto, who is left surprised by her answer.

"You're going there as well?" Naruto asks her, who simply smiles at him and tells him that it provides one of the best education in all of Japan. "That perverted fart of mine enrolled Akame and I there because apparently, after hearing about how it used to be an all-girls school, he immediately enrolled us there without our consent." Naruto tells her, who sweat drops from this.

"He is a weird and perverted one, your godfather. But...he's got a nice heart."

"How so?" asked Naruto, confused. Moka's only answer is, "Ask him." Naruto is a bit annoyed by this answer.

"Why does everyone always say that?" he says out loud. His friends can only direct an apologetic smile towards him and tell him she's sorry. Changing the subject, Naruto asks his friend and crush if she was available for tonight.

"I have nothing planned, why?" Moka replies, earning a blush from Naruto.

"The μ's are coming back to Japan for their final performance for their tour and then they'll be on break after that. I got special VIP Passes for two." Moka has a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh my god! They're coming tonight!?"

"Yeah..." he responds before handing her one of the VIP Passes, making her happy.

"How did you get these!?" Moka excitingly asks her friend.

"Maki Nishikino is...my cousin." Naruto said, embarrassed, leaving his friend shocked by this reveal.

"EHHHH!? Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"I don't like to attract a lot of attention around me and my family." said Naruto.

"You are full of surprises today, Naruto Namikaze. What's the occasion?"

"I just wanted to...hang out with you is all." Naruto blushes. "So do you still want to go?" Moka happily responds with a yes.

"Great!" Naruto happily yells out, surprising his friend. Realizing what he did, he blushes.

"I mean, alright. Chelsea and I will come pick you up later."

 **20 minutes later...**

Naruto walking by himself, feels happy inside after Moka agreed to come with him to the concert tonight.

 **"This time, I will tell you how I feel..."** After a few steps, he stops in his tracks before turning to his left. In front of him is an otaku merchandise store. This brings a smile on his face.

"Since I'm in a really good mood, I guess I'll go pick up a brand new gundam model for my collection." he tells himself before entering the store. Inside, Naruto walks along the gundam model kit aisle, looking through the many kits on the shelves. He stops at one kit in particular.

"Yes, they finally have the Mega Size 1/48 RX-78-2 Gold Coating model I've been looking for! And it's the last one! Lucky!" he says in delight. As he's about to reach for it, he sees another hand doing the same. He turns to his right and sees a woman in her late teens with long blonde hair and pink eyes, wearing glasses staring right at him.

 **"Not lucky!"** Naruto thought to himself.

"Ano...Are you seeking to purchase this as well?" The woman responds with a nod.

 **"Damn, I've been searching for this one for months now...But..."** After thinking about it for a few good seconds, Naruto takes the model kit out of the shelf and hands it to the woman, surprising her.

"You're giving this to me?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, you look like you want it more than me." he tells her. The woman directs a smile towards him.

"Thank you...Uhhh..."

"Namikaze, Naruto Namikaze." he responds. Inside, Naruto is comically sad that he gave her the rare gundam model kit. At the same, he knew he did the right thing.

"Naruto Namikaze...I thank you for your kindness." The woman bows to him in thanks.

"It's what I do Ms.-"

"Agares, Seekvaira Agares." she interrupts.

"Cool..." is Naruto's only reply before preparing to leave the store.

"Wait!" The woman known as Seekvaira yells out to him. Naruto stops in his tracks as he turns back to see what the woman had to say.

"Huh?"

"How would you like to make a wish come true?" The blond turns to Seekvaira, curious to what she has to say.

"A wish...come true?" he asks her. Seekvaira says nothing and hands Naruto a piece of paper, who accepts it.

"What is this paper for?"

"That piece of paper will change your life." she responds. "All you need to do is want what you seek really bad and it might come true."

"I don't know, I'm the type of person who'd rather work for what I want than to be handed it out of nowhere." Naruto tells her. Seekvaira only smiles.

"I understand, but do please keep it, just in case."

"Rrrright..." Naruto leaves the store as Seekvaira looks on, the rare gundam model kit in hand.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto tinkers with some hand-made devices in his room before being interrupted by his 3D Printer making him a mini-drone. Picking it up, he throws it up in the air as the drone automatically goes into flight mode, pleasing him.

"Make me a bowl of ramen." he commands the drone. The drone responds by flying out of the room and into the kitchen. It passes by Akame, who comes into her brother's room to check on him.

"Another one of your inventions?" she asks her brother.

"I call it the ramen drone. Designed to memorize and cook several ramen recipes and carry it to me." he proudly tells her.

"...I still make better ramen."

"That we can both agree on. Plus I'm a horrible cook." Akame smiles in agreement.

"You DID set the kitchen on fire making a calzone."

"Yeah...Anywho, why are you here?"

"I came to do your laundry." Akame tells him. Naruto does not like the reason.

"I can always do my own-" Akame interrupts by leaning her face closer to his, a demanding smile on her face.

"I insist...as your sister." Naruto has no way to convince her not to do his laundry.

"Why do you always want to do my laundry whenever no one else but us is home?" Naruto asks his adoptive sister, earning a blush from her.

Secretly, Akame had developed romantic feelings towards her adoptive brother. She had no idea how it happened, it just did she thought to herself. She hasn't told anyone about it, not even Chelsea, fearing that she wouldn't approve of these feelings, or keep her secret. She also had another secret, a dirty one. After turning 14, she took a sex ed class at school. From there, she developed a habit of doing Naruto's laundry. While she did do his laundry, she would secretly take one of his underwear before going up to her bedroom, pleasuring herself on her bed in nothing but her bra and panties as she inhaled his scent, imagining her brother ravaging her body. She even did this whenever she took a shower in her own bathroom. After that, she would put his underwear back in the washing machine as if nothing happened. Breaking away from her thoughts, Akame shyly answers his question.

"Chelsea's not going to do it, and because I like to help my family. Your parents were nice to adopt me, and you and Chelsea are always kind to me."

"I see..." Naruto smiles from her answer. "Alright then, my dirty laundry is in your care."

Akame directs a smiles towards him before leaving the room, with a basket of Naruto's laundry in her hands. From outside Naruto's window, the mysterious flaming fox watches him, unseen and unnoticed. After a while, the flaming fox focuses its attention on Akame, who is currently doing her "business", making it snicker. The scene goes forward to nighttime. Chelsea had just dropped Naruto and Moka off at the concert.

Chelsea yells "Alright have fun you two!" before giving Naruto a thumbs up and driving away. In her car, Chelsea says to herself, "He's so going to fail this one." Chelsea takes out her cellphone and calls a bakery.

"Hello? Yes...I'd like a special cake made please."

 **Backstage**

Looking around, Naruto and Moka spot Maki talking to Nico, a fellow member of her idol group. Naruto happily yells out her name. Maki turns her attention towards Naruto and Moka, who wave hello to her. She is visibly surprised that Naruto came. Maki turns her attention to Nico.

"Remember, we're going on in 5 minutes."

"Hai..." Nico leaves to get ready for the show as Naruto and an awestruck Moka are approached by Maki. Moka can't contain her excitement as she yells, "I love your music!" Maki smiles, happy to know that μ's has another fan.

"This must be the friend you were telling me about?" Naruto responds by telling her, "She has all the μ's albums."

"I'm glad that Naruto has you as his friend. I'm surprised that he never mentioned that he was related to me." Naruto responds again, telling her, "I don't like the extra attention." Maki, while she understands what Naruto means, she doesn't fully agree with him. "There are times where attention is good Naruto. It shows that you exist, you know that right?" she tells her cousin.

"Yeah..."

"Also..." Maki opens her arms to Naruto. "Come give me a hug. I haven't seen you for a while, and I've missed you." Moka blushes at this as Naruto is caught off guard by this. Naruto has no choice but to hug her, making Moka blush even harder.

"Ahem!" she interrupts. Maki turns red as she stops hugging Naruto.

"Well now, I guess I should go get ready for the show. Let's meet up after the show. Naruto responds by saying, "Sure." Smiling, Maki leaves to get ready to go onstage.

"...You two are very close."

"Yeah...Moka?"

"Yes Naruto?" Both teens gaze into each others eyes. As they do, Naruto a blush forms on his face.

"Before the concert starts, I just want you to know that I..."

In his mind, Naruto knows that this is the moment he finally tells her. The time is right.

"I want to tell you that-"

"As Naruto's telling Moka that he loves her, the concert begins, his confession unheard due to the fans screaming. Moka's face shows confusion.

"What?" is Moka's response. Naruto is visibly and comically shocked by this.

"Eh? You didn't hear it?"

"Hear what?"

Being unable to tell her again, Naruto instead tells her, "I just want to tell you that I am happy to see this concert with you..." Moka smiles.

"Me too..."

Moka goes over to watch the concert, leaving Naruto alone. After a few seconds, Naruto comically yells, "AHHHHHHH, DAMMIT, I SCREWED IT UP! IT WAS THE RIGHT MOMENT!" After that, he sighs.

"I bet Chelsea has that cake ready by now..."

 **Unnamed Bakery**

Chelsea senses start tingling.

"My little brother senses are tingling!" Chelsea tells herself.

"Are you sure you want "HAPPY 1,000TH CONFESSION FAIL" on it?" asks the cake boss. Chelsea responds by directing a smile towards the cake boss and saying, "Hai."

 **After the concert...**

"That was an amazing concert Maki-chan! I made sure to sing along with everyone!" Moka happily tells Maki.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Naruto, what did you think of the concert?" Maki and Moka turn their attention towards Naruto, who is currently sulking at the moment.

"I-It was good...The best concert ever..." is Naruto's response. Maki directs a look of worry towards him.

"Na-Naruto? Are you okay?"

"He must have a stomach ache." Moka said, having no idea of the real reason. While not true, Naruto plays along.

"Yeah, that's right, a stomach ache..." In his mind, Naruto tells himself that he's failed again before smiling, having gotten over his failed confession.

 **"I will try again another day..."** Naruto thinks to himself. He then tells Moka he'll be fine.

"Are you sure?"

"Really sure." Turning his attention towards Maki, he asks her if it was okay for her to be out here with them.

"The girls said it was fine since you're family, and I was planning to visit you and the others anyways."

"Chelsea's on her way to pick us up as we-" Before Naruto can finish, someone interrupts him.

"Naruto, there you are!" The blond, Moka, and Maki turn their attention towards Jiraiya, who had just arrived out of nowhere, directing a smile towards them.

"Akame told me you were at a concert. Maki, you're looking livelier than before! Moka, good to see you too! How's the family?" The three don't respond. After a few seconds, Naruto angrily runs at him, right fist cocked back.

"YOU FUCK!" is Naruto's response as he throws a punch at Jiraiya, which hits him in the face and knocks him down. Moka and Maki are surprised by this.

"What the hell was that for!?" Jiraiya angrily asks his godson.

"That's for rarely being around today you perverted fart!" is Naruto's answer.

"I have a very good reason to!"

"How'd you even get here!?"

"By helicopter...before I crashed it!" Naruto and Jiraiya continue arguing at each other as Moka and Maki look on.

"I'm surprised that you're okay with Naruto being violent." Maki awkwardly smiles as she says, "Only when it involves Jiraiya. Honestly, I think Naruto's anger towards him is his way of showing that he's(Naruto) glad to see him(Jiraiya)."

"That sounds about right..." is Moka's response. A few minutes later, Naruto and Jiraiya get some time to talk while Moka and Maki have a private conversation of their own. Jiraiya's seen smoking, leaving Naruto annoyed.

"Smoking's bad for you Jiraiya."

"My life my choice..." Jiraiya said. He continues smoking a few times from his cigarette before asking, "So you failed again?" Naruto can only nod.

"Chelsea's going to be coming here with a cake, isn't she?" Naruto nods again.

"...You'll try again, won't you?"

"You were the same with Tsunade."

"Before she settled down with Dan..."

The two don't say anything for 5 seconds. Looking down, Naruto breaks the silence. "Being in love is difficult, isn't it?" Jiraiya looks at Naruto, understanding what he's going through.

"You're right...But when you finally get love, it's all worth it..." This makes his godson smile a bit, making Jiraiya happy, knowing that he made him feel better.

"Naruto...do you want to know why I used your name for my book?" he asks his godson.

"Yeah, I do."

"I did that because-" Before he can say why, Jiraiya is interrupted by a call from Chelsea. The white haired novelist picks up, leaving Naruto disappointed.

"Hello?...What do you mean you're lost?...Fine, I'll come to you." Jiraiya ends the call before turning to Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but it seems that Chelsea is lost and needs me to go get her. Will you be okay staying here with Maki and Moka?" Naruto looks away.

"Yeah, just go. I'll be fine." Jiraiya rests his right hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Atta boy..." Jiraiya leaves the scene as Naruto walks over to Moka and Maki, who've just finished a private conversation.

"What were you two talking about?" he asks the girls, both blushing when asked the question.

"We were...We were talking about...boys." Moka answers. This sparks Naruto's curiosity.

"Boys?" Maki then follows up by saying, "It's a girl thing."

"What type of boys?" asked Naruto.

"Well..."

"Maki? Maki Nishikino?"

Naruto, Moka, and Maki turn their attention towards a male who's two years older than them. He has on a black jacket and blue jeans. His face looks crazy, something that makes Naruto worried.

"Oh wow, it's really you." Maki is visibly disturbed by this.

"Uhhh yes, would you like to-"

"You're so beautiful. We'd make an amazing couple." This compliment creeps Maki out.

"Maki, Moka, get back..." is Naruto's response as the three slowly back away.

"They said that I had no chance with you. That really hurt me. Really, really...bad. That's why,"

Naruto's fears are known when the crazed fan takes out a hand gun and aims it at Maki. Maki's eyes widen in fear.

"if I can't have you, no one can! Maybe in death we'll be together!" screams the crazed fan as he pulls the trigger. To Maki and Moka's horror, Naruto gets in the way and is shot in the chest. The blond immediately feels pain coursing through his body, his blood trickling down. Though in pain, he rushes at the crazed fan and tackles him to the ground. Naruto struggles to get the gun out of the shooter's hand. Due to having an average build, he has trouble wrestling the gun out of the fan's hand. Finally, the crazed fan shoots him three more times in the chest. The blond can only stare at the fan in horror and shock as he falls onto his back clutching his bleeding chest. Moka and Maki can only look on in horror. Moka screams her friend's name in horror as the crazed fan gets up, turning his attention towards the two girls, mainly Maki.

"He won't be in the way of my love..." Aiming at a scared straight Maki, Chelsea appears before he can pull the trigger, tackling the shooter to the ground. She manages to knock the gun out of his hand before angrily pummeling the crazed fan, bruising the fan's face and drawing blood.

"YOU SHOT NARUTO! YOU SHOT MY LITTLE BROTHER! MY LITTLE BROTHER!" shouts Chelsea. Chelsea finally knocks the fan into submission, but continues to pummel the fan. Jiraiya comes from behind and pulls her off the knocked out fan so Chelsea doesn't kill him.

"LET GO JIRAIYA! I'M NOT DONE YET!" Chelsea angrily tells her godfather.

"HE'S DOWN, CHELSEA. IT'S OVER. WE NEED TO GO SEE IF NARUTO'S OKAY!" Chelsea stops struggling after Jiraiya mentions Naruto. Chelsea and Jiraiya run to Naruto's side. Jiraiya, Chelsea, and Moka look at a dying Naruto in horror as he coughs blood. Seeing this, Chelsea tears up before directing her attention towards Jiraiya.

"Call an ambulance Jiraiya! Call a damn ambulance!" Jiraiya immediately takes out his phone and begins calling for help as Chelsea turns to Naruto.

"Chelsea, it hurts...It hurts so much..." Chelsea tears up even more as she can do nothing but watch as Naruto is dying.

"Naruto, you'll be fine you hear me? You're strong." Chelsea assures Naruto.

"I'm glad that...that Maki's okay. That's all that matters..." This makes Maki cry.

"You shouldn't have done that..."

"He held a gun at you...I couldn't let him kill you." is Naruto's reply to Maki.

"Naruto..." Moka said, as she's crying. Naruto directs his attention towards his crush, tearing up.

"Moka, am I...am I still...a winner...to you?" This makes Moka hurt on the inside.

"Always..." is Moka's reply. This makes Naruto smile. He suddenly coughs blood, worrying the girls. Naruto directs his attention towards Chelsea.

"Chelsea, it seems that I might not be able to eat that slice of cake. You're going to have to eat it for me..." Naruto jokingly but painfully tells her.

"You idiot..." is Chelsea's tearful response. This catches the crying Moka's attention.

"I...I don't understand..." Naruto turns his attention to Moka.

"Moka...that moment before the concert started...I wanted to...to tell you that..."

"What?"

"That...That I...I..." Naruto passes out from blood loss as an ambulance and 3 police cars arrive. Naruto's body is put on a stretcher and into the ambulance.

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

Moka, Maki, Akame, Chelsea, sit in waiting as Jiraiya paces back and forth impatiently. Soon, a doctor enters the room. Jiraiya turns to the doctor.

"How is he?"

"He's lost a lot of blood, and some major organs have been shot. We did the best we could but...he might not make it through tomorrow." This leaves them all shocked.

"Can...Can we see him?" Moka asks the doctor. The doctor looks worried but allows it.

"...Alright, but only for a few minutes." They enter the room to see Naruto lying on a hospital bed. Seeing his state and fearing that he won't make it, Akame tears up.

"I should've been there for him..." she told herself as Chelsea consoles her.

"He looks so peaceful..." Moka said. Jiraiya looks at Naruto as well, finally speaking.

"...Naruto, I don't know if you can hear me, but...The reason why I used your name is because it's the name that gave me a purpose, and a family. I had no one. I was alone, Tsunade found love, Orochimaru became insane, I had no relatives left. Your mother and your father opened their hearts to me, gave me guidance when I needed it, made me a part of your family. When they decided to give you the name Naruto, I was so happy. When your parents died, they trusted me with raising you and your sisters." Jiraiya starts tearing up.

"We're not related by blood, but I raised you all as my own...The book was a way to tell you that...you're my hero Naruto, and you showed it tonight. Please Naruto, don't die...my son..."

The doctor enters the room and tells them it's time for them to leave. Jiraiya and the others leave the room one by one. Moka's the last one to leave. Before leaving, sheplants a kiss on Naruto's cheek, tearing up as she does it.

"Good night..." is all she says before leaving.

After 5 minutes of being out, Naruto opens his eyes, surveying his surroundings. In his mind, he knows that he's dying. Realizing he won't see everyone again and knowing that he won't be able to see Moka's smile again or tell her how he feels, he tears up.

"There's so much more I want to do...That man...he's going to take it away...I want to live...Please..." Naruto tearfully says to himself. Suddenly, a glowing light shines in front of Naruto, blinding him. Out of it comes Seekvaira, holding a Mutated Rook Piece. He is surprised that she's here.

"Naruto Namikaze, we meet again."

"Seekvaira?" The blonde female devil is surprised, but at the same time happy, that he remembers her name.

"Oh, you remember my name."

"How-"

"I did tell you that I can make your wish come true. Your wish: To live. I'm here to fulfill that wish." Naruto, in his mind, couldn't believe his ears when Seekvaira told him that she can make his wish come true and give him his life back.

"However...in giving you another chance at life, you will become a devil as well as a member of my Peerage." Naruto's eyes widen.

"A...Devil?"

"It's very complicated. Now, tell me: Will you become a devil in order to get a second chance?" Thinking to himself, Naruto remembers Moka, Maki, and Chelsea crying before looking at Seekvaira with determination in his eyes.

"If it's the only way I can see everyone again, then I will become a devil." is Naruto's answer.

"Are you willing to become my Rook and serve me? Are you willing to be mine?" Naruto doesn't hesitate to say, "Yes." This surprises Seekvaira, putting a smile on her face.

 **"Answering without hesitating...There's something about you Naruto...that I like."** Seekvaira thinks to herself.

"Looks like we have a deal." is the last thing Naruto hears Seekvaira tell him before the devil places a Rook piece on his chest, which begins to fuse with him. Naruto passes out.

"We'll see each other soon enough Naruto Namikaze." Seekvaira teleports away, leaving him alone once more. With Seekvaira gone, the mysterious flaming fox that's been following Naruto uses this opportunity to enter the blond's body.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Part 0 Chapter 2

"Honestly Seekvaira, making him a Rook for your Peerage is a bad idea." Alivian, Seekvaira's Queen, serves his King a cup of tea as he voices his concerns to her. Seekvaira accepts the cup of tea and takes a single sip before directing her attention towards him.

"And what makes you say that?" Seekvaira asks as she continues sipping her tea.

"For starters, he's an ordinary human-turned devil. He'll only be able to use the common abilities possessed by Devils. Second, he doesn't possess a Sacred Gear."

"I understand your concerns Alivian, but something about him...interests me." Alivian raises a brow after hearing the last two words.

"Also, what makes you think that he doesn't have a Sacred Gear? Anything's possible." Seekvaira added.

"What is it about him that interests you?"

"I don't know yet...but we'll find out soon enough. For now, I want you to watch over him, see what he does with the new life I've given him."

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

 **Naruto's Hospital Room**

Naruto slowly wakes up in his room. Surveying his surroundings for a few seconds before checking his body for injuries from last night. When he checks them, he finds them gone, as if he wasn't shot at all.

"No wounds?" Naruto said to himself, confused. "I guess being a devil lets me heal faster..." he concluded. His eyes widen after seeing something "different" about his body. Getting out of his hospital bed, Naruto takes off his hospital gown and checks himself in the mirror in the hospital room's bathroom. To his surprise, his body has metamorphosized into a more muscular physique.

"Becoming a devil gave me abs?" Naruto asked himself.

 **"Actually, that was me, I gave you those. If that were the case for other devils, the world would be overrun by buff shirtless devils picking a fight or fucking all the women they see."** Naruto screams from hearing someone else's voice, falling on his ass.

"Who...Who said that!?" Naruto yelled. The voice groans from hearing the question.

 **"Haven't you heard of fucking telepathy?"** the voice asks him.

"Where are you?" Naruto asked as he gets up from the floor.

 **"Later, right now, you have some company."**

"Company, what-" Naruto's question is answered when the doctor, Chelsea, Jiraiya, Akame, Maki, and Moka come in. When they see him, they all have shocked looks on their faces while Naruto slowly grows a wide smile on his face.

"Guys, I'm going to be fine!" he happily tells them. After realizing that he can see them crystal clear without his glasses, he yells, "And I don't need my glasses anymore!" Looking down, his visitors can see his "business" sticking out. Moka, after looking at "it" for a few seconds, faints as Akame and Maki sport heavy blushes on their faces.

"I...I have to go to the bathroom." said Akame, before running out of the room, the redness not leaving her face. After a few seconds, Naruto realizes everyone who's currently in the room can see his junk and awkwardly covers it with his hands.

"...Oh my..." is all Maki can say while processing everything that's happening right now. The scene goes forward to everyone except Jiraiya gathered in the cafeteria as Naruto eats a slice of cake Chelsea had saved for him. Moka's seen lying unconscious on a bench a few feet away from them.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm glad that I am eating this cake." said Naruto.

"Wounds like that shouldn't have been able to heal overnight. And to gain back 20/20 vision without needing laser eye surgery is unheard of." Chelsea said to her brother.

"How did-"

"It doesn't matter, what matters is that Naruto nii-chan is alive and he can come home. Right?" Akame said, looking at Naruto, who smiles at her and pats her on the head.

"Yeah, I can go home, right after Jiraiya signs the release forms." Akame pouts from hearing his answer.

"Paperwork is stupid." Naruto can only give her an apologetic smile.

"The doctors said you wouldn't make it, yet here you are. It's a miracle." Chelsea tells her brother.

"Yeah...a miracle..." Finishing his cake, he gets up to check on Moka. Naruto smiles as he gently pokes the girl's cheek. Moka slowly opens her eyes, greeted by Naruto's smile. Eyes slowly widening, she tears up, quickly hugging her friend as she cries tears of relief. Naruto blushes from this. Exiting through the front entrance with his family and friend, the blond covers his eyes from the brightness of the Sun.

"Hard to believe that you don't need glasses anymore." Jiraiya said his godson.

"I guess that makes me look less nerdy." he jokingly replies.

"What are you going to do now that you're out of the hospital?" Chelsea asked her brother.

"...What happened to the man that shot me?" he asked them. Naruto sees looks of surprise from them. Finally, Jiraiya speaks.

"He's in prison, where he belongs."

"...I want to see him." Jiraiya, Moka, Maki, Chelsea, and Akame look at one another with concern.

"Are you sure you want to see him? The man who almost took you away from us?" Chelsea angrily asks him

"I have to."

Scene goes forward to Naruto walking with Maki and Moka to the police station. Unseen, Alivian follows them.

 **"Going to the police station to confront his shooter?"** Alivian thought to himself, wondering what the blond planned to do. The three finally arrive at the station, entering through the front door. With no one noticing, Alivian transforms his clothes into a police uniform as he follows them. Inside, Naruto, Maki, and Moka look at their surroundings while waiting. Naruto takes notice of a male his age exiting a cell to go home. The male teen is slightly taller than Naruto. He had purple eyes and black hair with inward shifted locks. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a large black peace symbol on the front of it under a red and white leather jacket. The jacket has a Japan flag pin on the left of his breast pocket. For pants, the teen is wearing diesel black gold jeans, with a black leather belt tied around it. For shoes, he wore a pair of 45000 Y-3 Black Shoes over white socks.

"Remember to stay out of trouble JoJo. We don't want to keep you here overnight...again!" The policeman told the teen known as JoJo.

"I already told you not to call me JoJo, only my friends and my mom can call me that, and the name's Joichi Johjima." The teen calmly told the policeman, annoyed.

"Just get out of here." said the policeman. Joichi only grunts before walking out of the police station, with Naruto, Maki, and Moka looking on.

 **"I wonder what he was in for..."** Naruto thought to himself before being called by one of the policeman. Scene changes to Naruto preparing to meet his shooter in the visiting area.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Moka asked her friend, worried. Naruto gives her a smile.

"I'll be fine, just wait here with my cousin." said Naruto. Moka nods at Naruto before going to Maki. Walking into the visiting area, Naruto sits down on one of the chairs. His shooter walks in and appears on the opposite side and sits down. Both pick up the phone.

"Hello Blondie." Naruto stays silent, keeping a serious face.

"What, cat got your tongue?" the crazed fan joked.

"I'm not here for jokes. What you did last night was unforgivable. You tried to kill my cousin. You shot me four times in the chest, and I nearly died." Naruto said to the crazed fan, who has a look that shows he doesn't care.

"And you're here because..."

"Because I want you to stay away from Maki." Naruto tells the crazed fan. The fan says nothing before finally speaking.

"And why would I do that? Why would you keep me from my love?" This angers Naruto, who clutches his phone harder.

"Do you even hear yourself? What gives you the right to call her your love?"

"Because she is." This angers Naruto even more. Inside, he thinks about crashing through the plastic window in front of him and beating the man to death with his own two hands. This catches the attention of the mysterious being inside of him, who smirks.

 **"Just a little more."** the mysterious being thought to itself.

"I'm warning you, stay away from her."

"And I'm going to tell you this: As soon as I get out of here, I will continue going after her. Nothing will keep me from being together with her you hear me? Nothing will-" Before the crazed fan can finish, Naruto finally has enough of him, his anger taking over. At that moment, the mysterious being takes over Naruto's body. The crazed fan has a look of horror in his eyes as Naruto's eyes become red and slitted, and his canine teeth grow longer and sharper. Now in temporary control of Naruto's body, the mysterious being drops the phone in its hand and looks at the scared fan with a large smile on its face. The mysterious being begins speaking to the fan telepathically.

 **"I must thank you stupid human. You've angered my host enough to allow me to temporarily assume control over his body."** the being calmly but menacingly told the scared fan.

"What, what are you!? How are you-"

 **"I doesn't matter now, because with the limited freedom I have now...I'm going to fucking kill you."** is the last thing the crazed fan hears before combusting in flames, screaming. The mysterious being stops possessing Naruto, who reverts back to his normal self. In control, Naruto watches in horror as the fan is being burned alive. Maki and Moka enter the visiting area as soon as they heard screaming. They also have faces of shock and horror as several policeman come in and attempt to put out the fire, being unsuccessful.

 **"Burn baby burn!"** he hears the voice scream out loud from inside his head.

"What did...What did I do?" hequietly asks himself. Alivian, who was secretly watching, directs a blank glare at Naruto.

 **Later**

"He burned that man alive." Alivian told his King.

"Naruto? No way he'd be able to do that."

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Someone like him wouldn't have the willingness to kill...not yet at the very least...You said that he set the man on fire?"

"Yes, they couldn't save the man. Reports say that they used fireproof blankets, fire extinguishers, and water. Those all failed. It kept burning the man until he died before putting itself out." After thinking about it, Seekvaira gets up from her couch.

"Where are you going?" Alivian asked his King.

"I'm going to go see Naruto Namikaze in person right now."

 **Namikaze Residence**

Naruto and his sisters eat dinner together, Jiraiya being at work, and Maki having left to go home. Naruto hasn't touched his food, blankly staring into space, something that Akame notices.

"Naruto nii-chan, are you okay?" Akame asks him, concerned. Naruto turns his attention towards Akame, bringing him back to reality.

"I'm fine. I'm just..."

"You were thinking about what happened at the police station, weren't you?" Naruto turns his attention towards Chelsea. "Honestly, that man deserved it." she coldly tells him. "I don't think he'd stop going after Maki if he got out."

"But he could've gotten help."

"Some people can't be helped Naruto. Some people can't be changed." Chelsea counters.

 **"Amen to her!"** The voice tells Naruto, who ignores it.

"What if...What if I was the one who killed him?"

"It's wrong to kill Naruto, but if it's to protect someone you care about, then that's okay. Sometimes you have to cross that line, even if it's to do something you're against doing." Naruto is left unsure of her answer. After eating, Naruto exits the house to have time for himself. Alone, Naruto speaks to the mysterious being telepathically.

 **"Alright, I want answers from you...whoever you are...or what."** Naruto tells the mysterious being.

 **"About fucking time we had a chat. I was starting to wonder if you were just going to ignore me. Oh who am I kidding, you can't ignore me. Not after killing that crazed fuck."**

 **"Who are you?"** he asks the mysterious being. After 5 seconds of saying nothing, it speaks in a menacing tone.

 **"I AM THE TRUE MASTER OF FIRE...THE KINDLED ONE...THE PRIMORDIAL DEMON OF FIRE...THE USURPER OF THE FIRST FLAME...I AM INFERNUS, AND YOU MY NEW HOST!"** This seems to intimidate Naruto a bit, though he quickly suppresses his fears.

 **"Why did you kill that man?"** Naruto asked the demon now known as Infernus.

 **"He needed and deserved to be punished."**

 **"By killing him!?"** Infernus just laughs at this.

 **"You're asking me that? You were thinking the same thing, except that you wanted to beat him to death with your own two hands until his head turned into a puddle of blood."** Naruto has a look of shock on his face. Thinking to himself, he wondered how Infernus knew what he was thinking during that time.

 **"I'm inside you Naruto, which allows me to look into your thoughts, your soul. Inside, you wanted to hurt him. You wanted to kill him. I did what you wanted to do to him. Now your hot cousin doesn't have to worry about that creep. No one will miss him."**

 **"Get out of my body."** Naruto tells the demon, who menacingly laughs at this.

 **"Sorry, that is a no can do. I've grown to like you. You may be a little good person bitch on the outside, but fuck! You have a lot of anger inside of you that's keeping me entertained! All the previous hosts never had this much inside. Always the one knocked down instead of the other person or group of people. And don't get me started on your sexual fantasies with your crush. All that vanilla action. Please, they want it rough. If I was in control of your body right now, I'd go over to her house, rip off whatever she's wearing, push her onto her bed, and pound that pussy of hers until I'm spent. She'll love it."** Naruto angrily blushes at the last thing Infernus said.

 **"So you're saying I'm stuck with you!?"** Naruto yells at the demon.

 **"That's right Naruto. From now on, there are two souls inside of this..."**

 **"Inside of what?"** Naruto asks Infernus.

 **"Someone's here."**

 **"Who's here?"**

"Naruto Namikaze?" Breaking telepathic communication with Infernus and turning around, Naruto is greeted by Seekvaira, who has a smile on her face.

"Seekvaira? What-"

"I need you to tell me your side of what happened today. Walk with me."

"O...Okay." During their walk, Naruto tells her how he woke up in his hospital bed, changed. He also tells her about what happened at the police station and about Infernus. In her mind, Seekvaira wonders if Naruto has a Sacred Gear that's acting out after hearing his story.

"You say that its name is Infernus?"

"Yes, and this demon inhabiting my body possessed me and used my body to kill a man." Naruto adds.

"Infernus...Infernus...That name sounds familiar...Though I don't remember where I heard it." Seekvaira says to herself.

"Do you think you can do some I don't know...devilish exorcism or something?" he asks the blonde female devil.

"Not without killing you I can't." she answers, earning a groan from Naruto.

"Well that's just great." said Naruto, voicing his annoyance.

"Since it seems to like inhabiting your body at the moment, I'm sure that you and this Infernus can come to some sort of agreement."

"Agreement?"

"If it's inhabiting your body, it must have a reason why." Seekvaira concludes.

 **"She's not wrong there."** Infernus tells Naruto, who ignores it.

"So what now?" Thinking to herself for a few seconds, Seekvaira looks back at Naruto and asks if he was free tomorrow.

"Not really, I was just going to stay home tomorrow and work on some devices in my room." Seekvaira takes out a business card and hands it to him.

"Tomorrow at 9:00 am sharp, come to the Agares Corporation Building and tell the receptionist that you're there to see me. We have much to discuss, now that you're a devil as well as my Rook." Seekvaira tells the blond male before creating a teleportation circle. Walking towards it, Seekvaira hides a smile.

 **"Oh yeah, there's definitely something about you that interests me Naruto Namikaze. I've definitely found myself a good one."** Seekvaira thinks to herself. Unbeknownst to herself, she licks her lips. Once she enters the circle, she disappears along with it, leaving Naruto alone.

 **"This just keeps getting interesting."**

"Fuck off Infernus." Naruto angrily replied.

 **"Oh we're going to get along just fine Naruto."** Naruto says nothing as he turns around and walks back home.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **So now Naruto's a devil, and he's got abs! Glasses? No more! Though he does need to do some workouts. Nice bods don't always stay like that.**

 **Pairing/harem** **will be kept behind closed doors. Not telling anyone as it's still being looked over and thought through.**

 **Seekvaira had made the right choice of adding Naruto to her Peerage. If only we knew the other members of her Peerage. Next chapter will be info on Seekvaira, as I need to add some things that will make her a badass. Plus, you can't deny that she's super hot and nerdy, being a mecha otaku and all. I don't get why no one has done a lemon between them yet...**

 **There won't be any lemons for who knows how many chapters. Why? Because you gotta develop the relationships Naruto has with the girls who have an interest in him before the boning begins.**

 **Alivian and Naruto will be good friends, just not right now.**

 **As for Infernus, he will be voiced by Vic Mignogna and Brian Drummond in unison. The title "Usurper of the First Flame" is a very important title to remember, as it alludes to Infernus's origins. The reason why Infernus chooses a flaming fox as an alternate form is because it took a liking to foxes, thinking of them as "majestic and unpredictable creatures."**

 **The next story chapter will have Naruto and Seekvaira coming into an agreement with Infernus. Naruto will also begin his first mission for Seekvaira, and he gets his flickering flame hair!**


	4. Seekvaira Agares

**Note: I honestly don't know what sort of abilities she possesses so I'm just going to give her some abilities that will make her a badass. She is, after all, one of the Rookies Four, and Naruto's King.**

Name: Seekvaira Agares

Race: Devil

Family: Mr. & Mrs. Agares(Father and Mother)

Bio: The next heiress of the Agares Clan and one of the Rookies Four, Seekvaira has taken an interest in her new Rook, Naruto Namikaze, seeing greatness in him as well as a person trying to keep the ones he cares about close without pushing them away. Despite what others say about him, Naruto will always have Seekvaira's support.

Personality: Seekvaira has a serious personality. She appears to be short tempered and sharp tongued when dealing with matters or people she doesn't like. The only people she's soft on is Naruto, her father, and Alivian. When it comes to dating, she is inexperienced. Seekvaira is a huge mecha otaku. Her interest in mecha is so large, that when she starts talking about them, she becomes extremely excited and enthusiastic, completely losing all signs of her usual calm and serious personality.

Appearance: Seekvaira is a beautiful young woman around her late teens. She wears glasses and has a cold, sharp gaze. At the Young Devils Gathering, she wore a blue robe that exposed very little skin. After deciding to personally keep an eye on Naruto by attending Kuoh Academy as a teacher's assistant, she wears a black business suit and skirt.

Skills: Seekvaira is an expert tactician in battle. Like Naruto, she's smart enough to build giant robots as well as her own gadgets. She is very proficient in hand to hand combat, being able to utilize her fighting style with her family's magic. Being the daughter of Archduke Agares, she has knowledge of dealing with business and politics.

Abilities:

Flight: Since she's a devil, Seekvaira can sprout wings for flying.

Time Magic: Seekvaira has inherited her clan's time magic. With it, she can increase her reaction time and speed, reverse damage, slow down enemies and attacks and more. She has the ability to stop time, though it's not fully mastered.

Fire Magic: Seekvaira only knows the basic fire spells of a devil. She does create her own variations of it and mostly uses it to empower Naruto.

Light Magic: Seekvaira has a natural affinity to light magic. She can use master level light magic. She only uses this magic in case her Light of Luceras magic is sealed.

Shield Magic: Seekvaira can create shields to protect herself and her allies. In tandem with her Light of Luceras magic, she can layer multiple shields and, if she wants, use her magic to create a large barrier around a whole town, though it weakens her.

Destroy Magic: A magic she rarely uses, Seekvaira only knows one spell from this category that allows her to obliterate an enemy by converting her magic to dark magic and forming the kanji for destroy (滅). The symbol will then seek out her target and destroy the soul of her enemy. The target has a 0.09-10% chance of survival. This uses up a lot of of her magic reserves.

Augmentation Magic: Seekvaira can temporarily increase the abilities of her allies for a short period of time.

Repel Magic: Seekvaira can deflect ranged attacks by constantly releasing her magic from all directions. However, while using this, she can't move.

Healing Magic: Though not as good as Twilight Healing, Seekvaira can heal herself and her allies.

Rune Magic: Seekvaira can formulate symbols that can cause special events to occur. She usually applies this magic to rune stones that she makes.

Space Shards: Seekvaira can form mystically-formed blades made of space that is warped into a glass like material.

Light of Luceras: Exclusive to a rare selection of members from the Agares Clan, Seekvaira can use her tangible, fiery energy to form holographic mandalas, that can be used as powerful energy shields or melee weapons. She can also conjure fiery lines she can use as whips or lassos for combat. They constantly emit sparks, evoking a serrated appearance, and generate more force than the user normally can alone. Using all of her energy, she can conjure up a powerful mecha-themed holographic armor for extra strength and defense.

Reality Magic: Connected to her Light of Luceras magic, Seekvaira can bring all of her allies and her enemies into a parallel dimension and reshape it to give her an advantage over her enemies. This magic, however, is sealed. It can only be used once she uses her fire, light, shield, destroy, augment, repel, time, and healing magic. She has never used it before because she usually expends her magic doing other abilities. No one in her clan, with the exception of Luceras Agares, has ever been able to utilize this magic.

Sex Magic: A spell that Seekvaira decided to practice in secret, a couple months after meeting Naruto, she can enhance her powers by sexual intercourse with oneself or whoever she's in love with for a limited time and fully charge her energy. She can also use this magic to heal her partner's wounds or empower them for a short time.

Equipment:

Rune Stones: Seekvaira can infuse her energy into these stones for a variety of effects.

Gunplas: Seekvaira can control Gunplas to support her time barriers and they can also move through shadows.


	5. Part 0 Ch 3

**Notes: If anyone has or hasn't figured it out already, Joichi Johjima, or JoJo, is an OC based on JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. The -ichi in Joichi's name means "one", being an only child. Johjima is taken from former professional baseball player Kenji Johjima. JoJo has a Stand in here, but I will reveal it in a later time. He will play an important role at some point. I always wanted to implement JoJo's into the 458th Universe, but I couldn't think of a good way to, instead having that as a special called Rosario + Vampire x High School DxD: Rise of DIO, in which Moka and her childhood rival Rias work together to fight DIO and his group of Stand-Users. For Firebrand, this would be considered Universe-333.**

* * *

Naruto wakes up at 7:30 am. Getting ready to head out to the Agares Corporation Building to meet Seekvaira, Naruto walks into Akame in the hall.

"Good morning Naruto nii-chan." Akame said to her brother, a smile on her face.

"You...You too..." he told his adoptive sister, who proceeded to ask him where he was going.

"To meet someone."

"This early?"

"Yeah, and I might be gone for the whole day." Naruto leaves the house as Chelsea appears behind her sister.

"He's meeting someone...Did he find another girl?" Chelsea asked out loud.

 **Agares Corporation Building**

 **Main Office**

 **8:55 am**

Naruto enters Seekvaira's office, surprising his King.

"Naruto, you're a bit early."

"That's what my teachers tell me."

"Have a seat." Naruto sits on a couch opposite from his King, who assures him that the talk won't take long.

 **"Infernus, I've invited you and your host here to bargain."** she called out to the fire demon. Infernus creates a ring of fire around the two, allowing Seekvaira to talk to Infernus alongside Naruto.

 **"Oh goody...I wonder what sort of agreement you have in mind..."**

"There's a reason why you possessed Naruto Namikaze's body, and we want to know why."

 **"...I was a powerful demon...If you have lived as long as me, you consider yourself invincible. Dragons had no power over me. I could bang any woman I want and not worry about contracting STDs. I was undefeated...until that fucking monster killed me."** This catches the attention of Naruto and Seekvaira.

"Who is this monster?" she asked.

 **"You know it as 666...Trihexa."** The name alone strikes fear into Seekvaira. Naruto, however, has no idea who Trihexa is.

"Who is Trihexa?"

"The Apocalyptic Beast. The one thing God fears."

 **"I was too arrogant. Son of a bitch tossed me around like a plastic Barbie doll. I died alright...but not after I inflicted the first wound to it as a big fuck you. Died with a fucking huge smile on my face."**

"I was hoping you'd be some being that doesn't speak like you do now."

 **"Get fucking used to it Glasses, because I was always like this. Hell, when you live as long as me, you even get some extra vocabulary in. Now, how does the way I died involve this bargain of yours?"**

"Easy: You can't hurt Trihexa as a soul." This surprises the demon.

"You need a physical body to use your powers. However, you can't just destroy the soul of the body you're inhabiting and make it your own. If you do, you risk the body deteriorating." she concluded. The demon can only laugh in amusement.

 **"You catch on quick. Yes, I do need Naruto's body, and yes, I have to share it with him so I don't risk the body deteriorating. And so far, I am impressed with this body and my new host."**

"Now here's the bargain: Naruto will be able to freely use whatever powers he needs to serve me and help others, including his loved ones. And you must never possess Naruto's body whenever you want to. You must ask for permission from him. In return, Naruto will help you exact your vengeance on Trihexa, if the beast were to break free from its prison."

 **"...And if I don't agree to this?"**

"I take him out of my Peerage and kill him." This shocks both Naruto and Infernus.

"You should realize by now that I am not one to be underestimated, just like Trihexa. I could kill Naruto right away, with you not being able to use your powers to protect him, since you can only possess him when he's angry. So what's it going to be? Will you serve me? Or will you wait again for more than 100 years to find another host like Naruto?" After thinking of several options, finding none, Infernus laughs, surprising Naruto. Seekvaira's serious face does not break.

 **"You've got me convinced woman. Very well, I will listen to my host, but I don't have to like it."**

"And?"

 **"I will ask for permission to possess your body."**

"...Okay we're good." Naruto said, smiling. The ring of fire disappears around them.

"Just curious: Would you actually kill me?"

"Honestly, no. I just wanted Infernus to know that I'm not to be messed with."

 **"That bitch can bargain the hell out of people if she wanted to."**

"Now that your demon won't be freely doing what he wants, let's talk about you as my Rook...over lunch."

 **One huge walk later...**

Both Naruto and Seekvaira are currently sitting together at a ramen stand eating as they talk about the former being a part of the latter's Peerage.

"So being your Rook means that I gain superhuman strength, and high offense and defense. However, I'm not very quick, and I can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent?"

"That's right." Seekvaira answered before slurping more noodles. Naruto does the same.

 **"Bullshit, we can totally kick all of those other devils' asses with our arms tied."**

"As you get stronger or do more jobs, you can get promoted to High-Class." Seekvaira added.

"What rank am I?"

"Right now you're low-class. Knowing you, you're one to work for what you want."

"Exactly." Both King and Rook finish drinking their soup in their bowls before setting them down.

"More ramen!" Both Naruto and Seekvaira look at one another, surprised. After a few seconds, they laugh together. The chef smiles as he goes off to make them two more bowls.

"Naruto?" Naruto stops laughing and turns his attention to the person who called him. To his shock, it's Moka.

"Mo-Moka! Hey...What...What brings you here?" he shyly asked his crush.

"I just finished running some errands for my mom."

"Naruto, who is this girl?" Seekvaira asks, curious.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Moka said, staring at Seekvaira.

"Moka, this is Seekvaira Agares. We met two days ago."

"I...I see."

"We were just having ramen together." This shocks Moka.

"You were...having ramen...together?"

"Yeah...want to join us?"

"I...I have to go." Moka runs off.

"Who is that girl Naruto?" Seekvaira asked.

"The girl I'm so in love with. The girl I grew up with...Moka Akashiya." This surprises the Agares heiress.

"I didn't know-"

"It's fine..." Both Naruto and his King turn their stools back towards their warm ramen.

"Is there a reason why you haven't told her you love her?"

"I'm a devil now. I can't stand living without her in my life. I wanted to spend every day of my life with her until death. I had 1,000 chances to tell her from the day I fell in love with her up until now, but I couldn't tell her. I was afraid to lose her if I did. When I got shot protecting my cousin, I blew my chances of ever telling her and hoping for a short but meaningful life with her. Now I'll never know...Hell, maybe she doesn't feel the same way I do."

"I'm sorry Naruto. If I had known-"

"It's okay Seekvaira. Even if I can't tell her I love her, I can still be her friend and keep her safe." Inside, Infernus reflects on its original life, but quickly pushes it aside.

"If it makes you feel better, I think any girl, even Moka, would be happy to have you."

"You think so?"

"I'm your King, I'll always have your back."

 **Agares Enterprise Building**

"If I may, I think that Alivian hates me. I remember him staring me down as we were heading out, like I was an enemy."

"He's just looking out for me. He can come off as cold and anti-social towards some...but if you get to know him better, he's a nice person."

"Him? Nice?" Naruto asked.

"I admit, he's unsure about having you as my Rook, he told me so himself. But I think he'll eventually warm up to you if you ask him to train you." Seekvaira assured her Rook.

 **"Him? Train you? To hell with that!"**

"I guess I can ask him for some training. I mean, we're both members of your Peerage." This shocks Infernus.

 **"What!? Oh you little ass-kisser!"**

"But for now, I think I must figure out these powers I have now before I ask for his help." Naruto added.

"That's understandable. If you'd like, there's a training room in the Agares Enterprise Building that you can use."

"That would be great. Thank you, Seekvaira." Naruto said to his King, bowing.

 **Training Room**

 **Agares Enterprise Building**

 **2:35 pm**

Naruto enters the training room, wearing nothing but a grey tank top with a small red spiral on the left side and black shorts.

"Okay Infernus, what sort of abilities do you possess?"

 **"For starters, using my powers means changing your appearance to strike fear into your enemies, and look cool doing it."**

"Like Ghost Rider?" heasked, earning a groan from Infernus.

 **"Oh you fucking nerd...Yes like Ghost Rider, but without the flaming skull. Did you really have to reference a comic book character?"**

"I was curious...So how do I initiate this transformation?"

 **"You have to will it to happen. Just a reminder, the first time is always painful. But you'll get used to it."** Infernus informed Naruto.

Naruto, does what Infernus told him. After three minutes, he finally transforms, though it's a bit painful. His spiky blonde hair is enveloped in yellow flickering flames. His eyes turn from ocean blue to red and slitted. Finally, his canine teeth grow longer and sharper, completing his transformation. Looking at himself at a mirror, Naruto is amazed and left speechless by his transformation.

 **"Don't you look intimidating."** Infernus said, complimenting his host's transformation.

"So what now?"

 **"Now...lets burn some targets."**

Several moving targets come out of compartments hidden under the floor, behind the walls and over the ceiling. Naruto begins throwing fireballs in several directions, hitting every target dead center. Two gatling laser guns come out of the ceiling and begin firing at him. The blond devil produces two circular and transparent heat shields that protects him from the lasers. Naruto sends the two shields flying towards the laser guns, destroying them.

 **"Fuck, I can't believe I'm saying this but you're the first host to use my powers like that. Where did you learn that?"**

"I read comics like Fantastic Four, Captain America, and Doctor Strange. I also played Mass Effect and Dragon Age."

 **"I can't believe I'm saying this but being a nerd actually has its upsides."** Naruto smirks at this.

 **"Show me more!"** Naruto prepares to destroy more targets as Alivian watches from the monitors, looking a bit interested in his abilities.

 **2 hours later...**

Naruto exits the room, having exited his transformation. The room he was in is wrecked beyond repair, having went overboard. He stops when he sees Alivian waiting for him.

"Hey..."

Alivian doesn't speak. The Rook finds it awkward and assumes that he doesn't want to talk before he resumes walking.

"You show some impressive skills." Naruto is surprised that Alivian gave him a compliment. Looking around, he makes sure that no one else is here.

"Are you talking to me?"

"You are the only one other than me who's in the hallway." Alivian replied before walking towards Naruto and stopping in front of him.

"However, powers alone can only get you so far. That is why I've decided to train you." This surprises the blond, who can't help but smile.

Really!? You'll...You'll train me!?"

"Yes, we can begin tomorrow. For now, Seekvaira wants to have a word with you." Naruto nods before making his way to Seekvaira's office. Opening the door, a woman with short silver hair and purple eyes exits the office. The woman has an eye-patch where her right eye used to be. She also wears a black suit that shows her cleavage. What catches Naruto's interest is her mechanical right arm. As soon as she's left the office, he enters.

"Who was that?"

"Najenda, an old friend of my father's." Seekvaira answered.

"What was she here for?"

"To inform me that one of her Peerage members, Sheele, died." This shocks Naruto.

"How did she die?"

"An exorcist killed her. Had her body eaten."

"How can someone do this? Especially an exorcist? To a devil?"

"Sometimes exorcists take their jobs too far. The church is currently handling this." This part shocks Naruto.

"They're handling this? The church is handling this?" he angrily asked his King.

"Yes, they'll punish the exorcist and-"

"And what!? Set them free? Say that they were only doing their job?"

"I know how you feel Naruto, but we can't interfere without inciting a war with the Church. Right now, that is not why you're here. Please don't interfere with the Church."

"...Fine."

 **Later**

Having finished a short contract that involved tutoring a kid, Naruto walks home, thinking about everything he heard about the Church.

 **"Something's on your mind..."**

"They let exorcists like the one I heard from Seekvaira go out to do God's work? They kill, hurt, and rape in the name of him? That is...a whole load of bullshit!"

 **"You have the power to punish them...You can make them see that those so called exorcists are full of shit. You can go out and deliver true justice for the sinners."**

"But if I do that, then I'll incite a war with the Church."

 **"Maybe, but who knows? Hold on...we have company."** Naruto turns around and finds himself against a stray devil.

"What the hell do you want?" he angrily asked the stray devil.

"I want your flesh." said the stray devil, lunging at Naruto. Already angry, the blond easily catches the stray devil by the throat and transforms, his flaming hair being red instead of yellow. His eyes give out an intense red glow, striking fear into the stray devil.

"Monsters like you make me sick." he coldly told the stray devil, remembering the crazed fan who shot him and made him into a devil. Naruto throws the stray devil at a window of a gun store. The stray devil crashes into the store, toppling a rack of guns. The Rook slowly enters from the opening he made. Before the stray devil can pick up a gun, Naruto produces a fire spear and throws it at the stray devil, pinning his right hand to the floor. The stray devil screams in pain as the fire spear burns him. Naruto throws another one at his left hand before doing the same to his legs. The stray devil begins yelling profanity at him, who doesn't seem to care. In his host's head, Infernus enjoys watching the suffering the stray devil is receiving.

 **"Oh this is good, this is good! And I don't have to step in. If only I had some popcorn!"**

"You're going to regret this you hear me!?"

"Oh I heard you...I just don't give a fuck right now." he coldly told the stray devil. Instead of burning the stray devil, Naruto picks up a sawn-off shotgun from the many guns on the floor. Taking a box of shotgun ammo from a shelf, he loads the gun before blowing off the stray devil's right leg off, causing the stray devil to scream in pain and yell profanity. He does this to the other leg before loading the gun.

"Now you won't be able to walk." As he attempts to fly away, Naruto shoots off the stray devil's wings with one shot, causing him to fall on the floor.

"Why don't you just kill me!?" he asked, fear and pain in his eyes.

"I want you to crawl. Crawl for dear life...Experience how the innocents you've selfishly killed and defiled felt. And don't think I don't know what you've done. I can see into your soul." Naruto angrily tells the stray devil, his eyes glowing even brighter, more intense.

"Crawl!" The stray devil does so with fear. After watching the stray devil crawling and making it near the broken window it came from, Naruto walks towards him and plants his right foot onto his back, stopping him.

"Now I grant you your death." Naruto blankly tells the stray devil. The stray devil screams one final time before the Rook blows off the stray devil's head with the sawn-off shotgun. Blood splatters onto Naruto's face.

 **"That was quite a show! I never knew any host who was this fucking intense! Tell me, how did it feel to kill that stray devil!?"** asked Infernus.

"It felt...It felt good."

 **"See? The good thing about killing him was that it was for self-defense. That means that you won't get in trouble."**

"You're right..." Infernus, though it likes that Naruto's agreeing with it, can sense that he's a bit bothered by how he acted.

 **"Oh come on, don't start questioning what you did. You're going to have to get used to doing stuff like this for your King. Pretty soon, this will be a usual thing for you. Better to get used to it now than later."** Infernus said, justifying Naruto's actions. After burning the body, Naruto grabs a few boxes of shotgun ammo and leaves with it along with the sawn-off shotgun he used to kill the stray devil, though not before paying for them. Scene goes forward to Naruto dropping the gun and the ammo boxes off at Seekvaira's office, who is surprised that her Rook came back just for that.

"Why are you dropping off a sawn-off shotgun and boxes full of ammo here? You're lucky that the receptionist wasn't at the desk, or else she would've called the police! In fact, why do you even have them?" she asked.

"I was attacked by a stray devil, I defended myself, and then I killed it with the gun. Then I burned the stray devil's body before purchasing the gun and the ammo." he replied.

"You were attacked?"

"Yeah, and here I am. Alive, and dropping these off here because I can't keep it at my home...for now." Seekvaira sighs from this.

"Very well Naruto, I guess I can't be mad at you for defending yourself. However, instead of going through the front door, please teleport here instead."

"I have no idea on how to do that." This makes Seekvaira sigh once more.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out tomorrow...I can keep your weapon here until you find a way to store it." Naruto bows to her before leaving.

"Wait...I'm not finished." said Seekvaira, stopping Naruto before he can touch the doorknob. "I know what you're feeling...after hearing all that...I wish we could do something about that...I really do..."

"I understand as well...I can see that in your eyes Seekvaira." he tells her before leaving. Alone in her office, Seekvaira makes a call to Sirzechs, who picks up.

 _"Hello?"_

"Sirzechs-sama...I have a request." Seekvaira said. This catches Sirzechs's attention.

 **Naruto's House**

 **9:58 pm**

Naruto enters his home, taking off his shoes before walking to the TV room. He is greeted by his sister Chelsea, and her girlfriend, Kagura Mikazuchi, someone Naruto took time to know. Kagura and Chelsea have been dating ever since they were 13 years old. Once they were 16, Kagura became a part of the family after Chelsea finally "came out" and introduced her to Jiraiya, who easily accepted her into the family. Naruto and Kagura had some problems with one another for three straight weeks, but they eventually became friends.

"Oh hey Naruto, how was your day?" asked Chelsea.

"My day was...It was good." he replied, still a bit bothered by what happened. Naruto turns to Kagura and waves hello to her, who does the same. "I'm going to go to my room and call it a day."

"Okay, good night." Chelsea said. Naruto gives her a smile before walking up the stairs.

"Is your brother okay? He seems to be...different." Kagura asked, worried.

"I'm sure he's fine." Chelsea assured her lover.

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto takes off his clothes and began entering his bathroom. To his surprise, Akame was using it. The girl turns to her brother, surprised by his appearance.

"My shower broke and Jiraiya is occupying the main bathroom so I-"

"Akame, will it be okay if I joined you?" he asked, surprising her.

"Sh-Shower with...you?"

"I've had quite a day Akame." he replied. Seeing that Naruto has something on his mind, she allows him to enter.

 **Few minutes later...**

Naruto gets his back scrubbed by a blushing Akame. The two haven't bathed together in 5 years. Back then, she, Naruto, and Chelsea used to bathe together. They would splash one another with water and Chelsea would wash her back while Akame washed Naruto's. Those days were gone after Chelsea fell in love with and started dating Kagura, and Naruto started focusing on his studies. As for her, she became very popular, making several friends, getting her locker filled with love letters and being a star student in her kendo club. To have her brother and her bathe together again made the girl smile.

"Hey Akame..." Naruto said, catching her attention.

"Yes Naruto nii-chan?"

"Do you think I'm still...me?" This question surprises Akame.

"O-Of course! You're still Naruto nii-chan."

"It makes me happy to hear that from you, Akame."

"If you don't mind me asking...Why did you ask me that?"

"I...I just...After getting out of the hospital, I feel like the world's changing in front of me and...I'm changing with it." he answered, referring to the existence of devils, angels, and monsters as well as his change into a devil. "I don't even know if I can still be myself after what happened."

"Everyone changes Naruto nii-chan. But, even if we change in appearance...we still feel...right?" The last question catches Naruto's attention.

"If you still have your feelings...then you're still you. You're still human. Nobody can change that, nor can they take it." Akame said. This makes him smile.

"You're right. If I can still feel...then I'm still me." This makes Akame happy knowing she helped Naruto feel better.

"You think...you can sleep in my room tonight?" Hearing this come out of her brother's mouth catches Akame off guard.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What!?" she yelled in shock, her whole face turning red, with steam coming out of her head.

"It's been a while since you've slept on my bed. You would sometimes come to my room to sleep when you were little."

"Oh...That's what you meant." Akame said, a bit disappointed. Inside, she was thinking about the very sexual things she would've done with her brother. However, that wasn't the case to Naruto.

 **2 hours later...**

Akame blushed furiously as she laid next to a sleeping Naruto.

"He's warm..." was what she was thinking right now, smiling. Soon, she fell asleep. Inside Naruto's Mind, Infernus couldn't help but find this situation boring.

 **"Ugh this is such a cringe to me. I was hoping that he'd have sex with her or something. I mean, she's not your sister! Just tell her let's screw and then go sleep!"** Infernus ranted before sighing.

 **"I guess I'll go sleep as well. Nothing interesting is happening anyways."** said the flame demon, yawning before falling asleep. A few minutes later, Chelsea opened the door to Naruto's room to see her siblings sleeping soundly together.

"It's been a while since they've done that..." she told herself. Making sure that Jiraiya was asleep, Chelsea silently entered Naruto's bed, laying on the left of Akame.

 **"It's been a while since I've shared a room with my siblings as well."** Chelsea thought to herself.

"They'll totally flip when they wake up." Soon, she too fell asleep. Two hours went by as the siblings slept. Out of nowhere, a portal opened. Out of it came Moka. To her surprise, she saw Naruto's siblings sharing the bed with him. In her mind, she was hoping that she'd be the only one who'd be sharing the bed with him.

"It seems that I won't be laying with you for tonight...Naruto." Planting a kiss on Naruto's cheek, Moka smiles before telling him good night and silently leaving.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **I decided on not adding "that" sexual scene since it wouldn't be great to have that until later. That and some people had mixed or negative reactions towards it so it's whatever. Fics will have lemons on some of them, and while it may make some feel uneasy or disgusted, there's an option to skip that part. No one's making you read them.**


	6. Part 0 Ch 4

**Note: Originally, I wanted Ifrit to be the fire demon that possessed Naruto, but instead of fire demon, he was an Infernian. Otherwise, Naruto would be a human/demon hybrid. He would have also been more vicious and more willing to kill. However, I wanted to involve a devil King that wasn't really in the stories much so I decided on using Seekvaira. Infernus came to be after looking at a "certain video game" that piqued my interest and watching Preacher. From there, Infernus was made. Also, Infernus is male. I have no idea why I called him an it.**

 **Second Note: I know I promised a Moka-focused chapter but I got pretty busy with college so due to the long wait I'm scrapping it and doing this instead until I find the right time to do it.**

* * *

"Again!"

A bruised Naruto gets back up to fight Alivian for the umpteenth time. The new devils of Seekvaira's Peerage has been fighting Seekvaira's Queen for four straight hours for martial arts training. The upside of this was that Naruto was quickly learning and every fight was getting longer and longer by the second. The downside: It was one-sided, and Alivian was the only one unscathed. Infernus was pretty pissed. The demon wanted to wipe the floor with the dragon, but Naruto insisted that the demon bear with it for his sake. After knocking Naruto down once again, Alivian stops.

"We should stop for today."

"I can still fight. Let's go again." Alivian smiles at Naruto's insistence that they continue the latter's martial arts training.

"I know you want to be strong for our King, but you need to rest your body-"

"I heal REALLY fast." In seconds, Naruto's bruises heal in front of Alivian, who is not surprised by this.

"You're progressing at a pretty fast level Naruto. I don't want you to overdo it." Understanding, Naruto listens to the Queen and calls it quits for now. Getting up, Naruto walks back into Seekvaira's Mansion. A few minutes later, Seekvaira's walking down the hallway looking at her files when she bumps into a shirtless Naruto.

"Oh! Naruto, I didn't see you..." Seekvaira can't help but look at the teen's shirtless figure. Blushing, she adjusts her glasses.

"Alivian ruined my shirt during training. And I just came out of the shower a few minutes ago...And I don't have an extra shirt." Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head.

"I can see that...I was about to come look for you. I want you to meet someone."

"Alright, though I need to go get a shirt-"

"No don't!" Naruto is surprised by this. Seekvaira, realizing what she did, turns red on her face.

"I mean, I'm sure that our guest won't mind if you see him without one. He is a guy."

"If you say so..." Naruto follows Seekvaira's to her studies. While they're walking, Seekvaira sneaks in some looks directed towards Naruto's body. Seekvaira rarely had time to look at men the way she did with Naruto right now. She would mainly be looking at a screen, reports on papers, and her mech models.

 **"So this is what every girl my age is interested in these days..."** Seekvaira thought to herself. Exiting her thoughts, Seekvaira asked Naruto how his martial arts training was going with Alivian, who replied by telling her that he's getting the hang of the basic techniques he learned from Alivian.

"By the time you start your first day at Kuoh Academy, you'll be around a medium level fighter. After that, you can get started on master level combat."

"And magic?"

"If you want, I can lend you some books later." Seekvaira replied. Smiling, Naruto thanks his King. Stopping in front of her studies room, Seekvaira opens the door. In the room is Sirzechs Lucifer, the Crimson Satan. Sirzechs was in the middle of reading a book before directing his attention towards Seekvaira and her Rook.

"So this is the the Rook you told me about." Sirzechs said as he closed his book and got off his seat. Sirzechs and Naruto shake hands as they greet each other.

"So what has Seekvaira told you?" Naruto asked.

"That you got shot saving your cousin, that you have a very powerful demon inside you, that you have a ridiculously large amount of magic energy, and that you can control fire. And when I mean fire..." Out of nowhere, Sirzechs throws a large fireball at Naruto, who immediately catches it and absorbs its flames until nothing is left.

"I mean all fire. I read the reports from when you were possessed by this Infernus and killed your killer by setting him on fire. The fire not only burned him until he was dead, it resisted being put out until it finished. Power like that is very dangerous."

"I already know that, I don't need to be told twice. Now tell me...what brings you here?" Naruto asked.

"I'm here to offer you a job." Hearing that, Naruto looks confused. This devil came all the way here, just so he can offer him a job.

"It's pretty risky and covert contracts and missions. I, like you, despise those who abuse their powers for their own selfish needs, who do injustice in the name of justice."

"So you want me to be some sort of assassin?" Naruto asked.

"Assassin, Agent, Information Gatherer, Double Agent, all for the sake of peace. Without anyone but you, me, and Seekvaira knowing." Naruto wasn't convinced. To kill for the sake of peace behind people's backs? Naruto was unsure about it.

 **"Take the offer!"** Infernus yelled.

 **"Just like that!?"**

 **"Not every war was won with words Naruto. Most wars were solved by sacrificing many lives and by taking them. Some were even done without their superiors knowing. Besides, a guy like Sirzechs giving this offer to you, that means big stacks of money for you."** Hearing Infernus's smart reply, something that left Naruto surprised, he actually agreed with the demon. Wars throughout history always had its fair share of casualties, so it couldn't be helped. Exiting his thoughts, Naruto agrees to Sirzechs's offer.

"However, I will only take them if they're from my King."

"Being loyal to the one who saved your life, I like that. Very well, do you agree to this Seekvaira?"

"Of course." Seekvaira replied with a smile.

"Glad to hear it. I'll be on my way now. I look forward to working with you Naruto."

"Likewise."

"Before I go, I have to ask, why aren't you wearing a shirt?"

"Oh, well Seekvaira told me that-" Before he can say more, a blushing Seekvaira covers Naruto's mouth.

"He came here after his training with my Queen." Seekvaira replied, hiding the fact that she didn't want Naruto to put on a shirt. In his mind, Sirzechs couldn't help but feel that there was more to it but shrugs it off. As soon as Sirzechs leaves, Seekvaira asks her Rook to go put on a shirt.

 **Seekvaira's Library**

"If I may, I want to know, what sort of magic do you use? Do you use any of the magic in these books?" Naruto was in the middle of picking magic books to use for his training when he decided to ask his King the question. Seekvaira was collecting books she thought would help Naruto when she heard him ask her a question.

"Oh, I don't use any of the magic in those books." Seekvaira replied.

"Why's that?"

"I don't have any interest in learning any of them. I only have them because my father likes collecting them. All the magic I know is from my father."

"If not, then what sort of magic do you use?" Instead of telling Naruto, Seekvaira smirks as she produces a large, silver, holographic mandala of fiery, tangible light energy in front of her, making Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

 **"Damn, Glasses knows her shit."**

"This is my family's magic, Light of Luceras. This magic was created by my great great great great grandfather, Luceras Agares. With this, I can create shields and weapons out of my own energy. I can also create whips of light and use this magic as a decoder for magic puzzles. There's other types of magic I know but that's for another time.

"Can I learn it?"

"Sadly no, this magic is only for those with Agares blood." Naruto looked disappointed that he couldn't learn the Agares Family's magic. It looked really cool and powerful.

 **"No wonder why she's a King."** Naruto finishes collecting 8 books for his training. To Seekvaira's surprise, the books Naruto chose are about weapon and armor enchantment magic, advanced fire magic, and forbidden fire magic.

"You want to learn those?" Naruto only nodded up and down. Seekvaira didn't know whether he was ambitious or just plain crazy. But one thing's for sure: He always found ways to surprise her.

"Okay, just...don't overdo it. Oh and here." Seekvaira throws some books to Naruto, who catches them.

"Start with those and work your way up." Naruto nods in approval before leaving.

 **Training Room**

Naruto looks at a chapter titled "Astral Projecting." Knowing that Infernus could easily access his body when he's in astral form, Naruto skips it.

 **"Damn, I was hoping you'd pick that one."**

"If I did that, you'd probably use my body to do perverted things to women."

 **"Women don't always go for the nice guys. I should know, I've lived longer than anyone."** Ignoring Infernus, Naruto looks at the next chapter titled "Teleportation."

"Teleportation...Go anywhere with just a thought. To teleport, visualize a person or place to want to appear next to or at and focus. Hmmm..." Thinking of Moka, Naruto instantly teleports to her location, bursting into flames as he did it.

 **Moka's Room**

Naruto appears in Moka's Room. Naruto voices his surprise that it actually worked. He then wonders where Moka was, since he's in her room.

"Kokoa, are you home? How-"

Turning around, Naruto's eyes go wide in surprise and his face turns red. Moka had just came out of her bathroom, wearing nothing but a towel that's wrapped around her hair. The girl is shocked to see Naruto in her room and, realizing that Naruto can see her naked body, she screams and starts throwing random stuff at the blond, who covers his eyes while yelling, "I can explain!"

 **A few minutes later...**

Now clothed, Moka sits next to Naruto on the edge of her bed, both blushing and not saying anything to one another.

 **"Wow Naruto, who knew that thinking about your crush would end up having you seeing her naked!? In her own room!? That is just rich! However, you missed a chance to go into the bathroom with her and fuck her on the bathroom floor."**

"Listen, Moka...I didn't mean to-"

"Why are you in my house?" she interrupted.

"I...I wanted to see you." Moka looks at Naruto in surprise. He wanted to see her?

"If you're wondering how I came in, I used the key you gave me."

"You could've knocked...Then you wouldn't have...You'll take responsibility right?" Naruto nods in approval. Sighing, Moka asks why he wanted to see her.

"I just wanted to know why you ran off that day when I was having lunch with Seekvaira." Moka did not want to answer this question. When she saw the two together, she assumed that Naruto was dating the Agares girl and that the two were an item. She felt jealous and hurt. When she ran off, the vampire girl was silently crying.

"I..." Before she can say anything, Naruto stops her, knowing that Moka didn't feel like answering.

"Maybe I shouldn't have asked that. However, just to be clear, Seekvaira and I aren't dating. She's just...helping me with some of my inventions." Moka's eyes shot up in surprise as she turns to Naruto.

"You...You're not?" To hear that he wasn't dating Seekvaira rang in her ears. She was depressed about nothing.

"Of course. Wait a minute, could it be that..." At this point, Moka's heart began racing. Was today the day that Naruto realized that she was in love with him? Her heart wasn't ready for this. Or was it?

"That you were worried that she'd be a bad influence to me?" Moka had a humorous look of disbelief on her face. Naruto, still as oblivious as ever.

"Uh...Uhhh yeah! Of course! That is exactly why!" she replied, playing along. Smiling, Naruto voiced how happy he was that she was worried for him.

"So are we cool?" he asked. Moka smiles and nods in approval, making him happy.

"Alright, I feel better now. I should get back to-"

"Naruto, do you want to go watch a movie?"

"Right now? I should really-" Naruto stops after seeing Moka's pleading eyes. He comes to the conclusion that she feels lonely. Smiling, he asks her, "What movie do you have in mind?"

 **Training Room**

"Naruto how's-" Seekvaira finds the training room empty but littered with books, her Rook nowhere to be found.

"WHERE DID HE GO!? OH NO, DON'T TELL ME HE USED A FORBIDDEN SPELL AND GOT SENT TO A DANGEROUS DIMENSION, MAYBE ANOTHER UNIVERSE!" Entering the training room, Alivian asks Seekvaira what's wrong.

"Naruto's missing! I- We need to find him! What if he's hurt!?" Seekvaira yelled in worry for her Rook.

"I'm sure Naruto's fine." Alivian said, knowing full well that Naruto can take care of himself. After all, the Rook knew how to fight now, and he had a powerful fire demon inside of him.

"I'm still going to go look for him. Stay in the house until I get back, and clean up those books." With that, Seekvaira uses her Light of Luceras magic to create a holographic compass that detects powerful energies, in this case Naruto's. She follows it as Alivian looks on before going on with his day.

 **Kuoh Movie Theater**

Seekvaira secretly followed Naruto and Moka, having tracked them 6 minutes ago. She was going to call him out and ask him to come back with her. But after seeing Naruto and Moka happily going somewhere together, she decided to secretly observe their relationship.

 **"Oi Naruto, Glasses is stalking you two."**

 **"I'm well aware of that, but why?"**

 **"Hell if I know."**

"Where are your parents Moka?" Naruto asked. Pouting, Moka tells him that they went out to celebrate their anniversary in private, and that her sisters had plans of their own.

"You're lucky to have sisters that are around when you need them, Naruto."

"Yeah, though Chelsea and Akame are a handful. They eat a lot AND they tend to wear nothing but their undergarments when Jiraiya's not around and it's hot inside the house." Naruto replied.

 **"His sisters wore only their undergarments when their guardian's not around and when it's hot inside their house?"** Seekvaira thought to herself. How Naruto was okay with that she would never know. At least Naruto didn't get any awkward boners from it. Any guy would get a boner if they saw his sisters going around the house like that.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Seekvaira sees Naruto and Moka paying for tickets to see an action sci-fi movie. Following behind, she also buys a ticket for the movie as well. Few minutes into the movie later, the King is immersed with it, the movie being a mecha vs. giant monster movie. Her eyes were enamored by the opening fight scene in the movie. Naruto and Moka are a couple rows in front of her.

As the blond reaches in for more popcorn, he finds himself touching Moka's hand. Looking at each other, both teens blush and quickly turn back to the movie. Infernus, watching the teens interact with one another, finds it boring. Concluding that Naruto won't have sex with her by the end of the night, Infernus focuses on watching the movie. To his surprise, the fire demon liked the movie.

Four-Fifths into the movie, the main character finds himself promising his love interest that he'll come back to her alive before being kissed by her. Moka's eyes start tearing up as she places her hands over her chest. Seekvaira is also doing it as well.

"I swear, if Reegar does not come back to her alive, I will not forgive the producer and the director." Seekvaira told herself as she takes out her handkerchief and wipes her eyes. Once the movie is done, everyone starts exiting the theater room.

"I am so glad that Reegar lived at the end of the movie. I was worried that he wouldn't make it."

"I had a feeling that he'd survive."

"What makes you say that?" asked Moka.

"A man in love would do whatever it takes to be with the woman he loves." Naruto replied. Hearing this, Moka blushes. Looking away, she asks Naruto if he wants to go to Joypolis.

"Isn't that the amusement park owned by SEGA?"

"Yeah."

"I'd be happy to-"

"Whoa, check out that chick!" Naruto and Moka turn their attention to three delinquents their age eyeing Moka. As they approach them, Naruto gets in front of Moka in a protective manner.

"Hey Blondie, my friends and I couldn't help but find ourselves attracted to your lovely girl. How you ever scored her is beyond me...Now, if you'd like, we'd be willing to take her out of your hands."

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I'll have to say no, and by that I mean hell no. She's with me." Naruto said to the main delinquent. "I suggest you leave us alone and get on with your day." Amused, the main delinquent turns to his friends and says "Check out the balls on this guy." The main delinquent swings his fist at Naruto, only for the blond to stop it, surprising both Moka and the main delinquent's friends. Naruto slowly starts twisting his arm, forcing the delinquent onto his knees. Unseen to Moka, Naruto's eyes turn red and slitted, scaring the delinquent and his friends.

"If you three think that you'll have your way, you're wrong. If you ever approach Moka and me again, I won't leave you guys with just a threat." he told the three in a tone that almost sounded demonic before his eyes turn back to normal. Letting go, he allows the three scared delinquents to run for their lives. Turning to Moka, the blond apologizes to Moka for scaring her.

"Scaring me? You protected me, and without a scratch...for the first time." she said. Naruto didn't realize it until now. Every time he protected Moka, he always ended up injured in the process.

"Thank goodness it didn't escalate any further." Moka added.

"Yeah, who knows what could've happened if I didn't scare them away."

"...You're Naruto...right?"

"Of course." Naruto replied. He was still Naruto...but with a powerful demonic being inside of him.

"You're...far more heroic than before." Moka leans closer to have a good look at her friend. The blond Rook blushed as she stares into his eyes with a curious smile on her face. "I wonder what it is..."

"It's probably the lack of glasses...and I also started...exercising a bit." Moving away, Moka, her smile never leaving her face, turns around and tells herself, "The Loser Hero finally becomes a winner."

Hearing her, Naruto asks, "What was that?"

"Oh nothing." Moka replied. She then took Naruto's hand and told her to follow her. After all, she knew how to get to Joypolis. A few feet away, Seekvaira had seen how Naruto had scared the delinquents. If she was him, she'd have killed them. But Naruto, he decided not to and let them go in order to not scare Moka. Seeing how Naruto acted when he was with Moka was getting even more interesting to the Agares girl.

 **Nighttime**

Hours had gone by since she followed the two. First they went to Joypolis, where they rode a few very impressive attractions and played at the arcade. Of course, Seekvaira had her own fun, without Moka's knowledge. Naruto was still aware of her presence, he just liked to pretend he didn't know, seeing as how the Agares girl was enjoying herself. After Joypolis, Naruto and Moka had dinner at Burger Queen. Now here she(Seekvaira) was, following Naruto as he walked Moka home.

"I had a great time today. I don't know what I would've done of you hadn't shown up."

"Probably would have stayed home and finish off a tub of mint chocolate ice cream while watching Reservoir Dogs?" Moka laughed at this.

"Maybe...Naruto?"

"Hmmm?"

"You'll stay being you...right?" Hearing Moka ask this, Naruto assures her that he'll stay who he is before asking her why she asked.

"I admit, I found this little change of yours nice. I just want to be sure that you will always be yourself."

"I will." Arriving at her front door, Naruto and Moka turn to each other.

"So...do you want to do this again...soon?" Naruto shyly asked.

"Yes...just make sure you don't pop up in my house like earlier." she replied with a blush on her face. In truth, she wouldn't mind if Naruto saw her body the second time...She should stop secretly reading Jiraiya's books from her parents' room. Opening her door, she happily waves goodbye to her friend before closing the door.

Leaving Moka's house, Naruto calls out Seekvaira. Popping out from behind a light post, the Agares girl asks her Rook how he knew she was following him.

"I have a demonic being inside of me who's constantly watching my back."

"Oh right, forgot about Infernus." On the way home, with Seekvaira walking beside him, the latter asks if he's learned how to teleport.

"Yeah, but I don't think I'll be using that for transportation. I much prefer walking and running." Naruto replied. "I'll probably use it for combat, who knows..."

"...You could've beaten up those delinquents earlier, maybe killed them." Naruto stops in his tracks as Seekvaira does the same.

"You're right, I could. But...sometimes people like them aren't worth it. If I were to give into my urge to beat them half to death, that makes me no better than them."

"...While I don't fully agree with you, since you're a devil now, I'll let it slide. However, don't make this a thing Naruto." Seekvaira added.

 **Seekvaira's Room**

 **Agares Residence**

 **10:48 pm**

Seekvaira, wearing a yellow nightgown, prepares for bed, only to get a call from Sirzechs. Picking up, an annoyed Seekvaira asks the Devil why he called.

 _"I have a mission for Naruto that he needs to hear. I tried to reach him but something is disrupting my attempts to reach him."_ Seekvaira can only conclude that Infernus was the cause of the disruption. Sighing, Seekvaira tells Sirzechs to meet with her and Naruto tomorrow at the Agares Enterprise Building. Thanking her, Sirzechs hangs up.

"Looks like Naruto's going to have a lot on his plate tomorrow..."

 **Naruto's Room**

Laying...Naruto was laying on his bed...and he couldn't sleep. Annoyed, Naruto gets up, puts on some casual clothes and teleports out of his room.

 **Training Room**

 **Agares Corp Building**

Entering the training room, Naruto, arms full of spell books prepares for an all-night training binge.

 **"This takes hitting up the books to a whole new level."** Infernus commented. The demon was glad that Naruto decided to do more training. That way, it quickens Naruto's chances at one day allowing him to finally kill Trihexa.

"I figured an all-nighter wouldn't hurt. I've done this kind of stuff before for upcoming tests and exams." Naruto commented.

 **"Fucking nerd."** Naruto ignores Infernus as he starts his all-night training.

 **The next day...**

Alivian enters the training room, hoping to get some training in himself, only to find a passed out drooling Naruto on the floor. Alivian finds several spell books scattered around the floor. Sighing, Alivian shakes the Rook awake.

"Ohhh what time is it?"

"9:56 am...How long have you been in here training?" Alivian asked.

"Since 11:20 at night. I managed to go through and learn all of the weapon and armor enchantment magic, and all the basic fire spells." Alivian's eyes widened. Naruto had spend most of his hours learning some of the spells in the books scattered on the floor?

"You learned all those in just one night?" Alivian commented in surprise as he helped Naruto pick up all the books.

"A simple devil wouldn't have been able to do this in one night."

"Well I'm no ordinary devil, am I?" Alivian has no reply to this question. He had to agree, Naruto was no ordinary devil.

"You mentioned not being able to learn a few magic spells. What were they?"

"The first one was Slinging Magic."

"You're not satisfied with teleportation?" Alivian asked.

"You could say that..."

"What's the second one?"

"Advanced and Forbidden Fire Magic."

"I would suggest you stick with the basics for now. Is there any more?"

"One more...Servant Magic." Alivian drops all the books after hearing that.

"Servant Magic is a powerful summoning magic that has not been used in over two centuries. To bring out a Heroic Spirit to battle beside you would give any Peerage an advantage in almost any battle. Only a rare handful have been successful in summoning one."

"Why hasn't it been used for that long?"

"It requires a lot of magic to successfully summon a servant and has the risk of killing the master. Since then, it hasn't been learned."

"I don't want to die a second time, but something like a Heroic Spirit would definitely benefit Seekvaira." Naruto added.

"That would benefit Seekvaira, though I would advise that you focus on improving yourself until you're truly ready to pull off summoning a Servant."

"I will remember that."

"Great, now continue picking up these books."

 **Hours Later...**

Naruto enters Seekvaira's office, where he finds his King and Sirzechs waiting for him.

"Sirzechs-san, what brings you here?" Naruto asked. The red-haired Lucifer turns his head towards Naruto and gives him a smile.

"I have a mission for you." Raising a brow, Naruto asks him what it involves. Hearing this, Sirzechs's face turns serious.

"I need you to assassinate a priest in Italy." This makes Naruto's eyes widen.

"What?"

"I know what you're going to say, but listen. This priest...has done horrible things I can't put into detail, all leading up to murder. He's managed to get away with his murder spree. The Church can find no proof of his crimes, and Devils can't interfere with investigations involving the Church."

"How long has he been doing this?" Naruto asked.

"Two years." Hearing this, Naruto's eyes narrow in anger as he asks for the priest's name, convinced that his target is "not human anymore."

"Adam Takumi, he's said to be a very charismatic priest to The Church. To assassinate him, you must pose as an exorcist and infiltrate The Church. When he's alone, finish him, leave no trace of him." Understanding the mission, he asks Sirzechs when he should leave.

"9:00 Tonight. I will have a plane ready for you to go to Italy." Sirzechs replied.

"No flying by wings?"

"The Church in Italy will attack and kill any and every devil in sight. Lucky for you, Ajuka secretly developed a pill that can disguise your devilish power for a whole day.

"Useful." Naruto commented.

 **Naruto's Room**

 **7:00 pm**

"Ehhhh!? You're going to Italy!? Why!?" Akame said out loud as Naruto finished packing his luggage.

"An acquaintance of someone I know wants me to do something he wants done there since her schedule is too packed and she can't make it." Akame pouts at this. Giving her a smile Naruto pats her head.

"I'll be home as soon as I can." he assured Akame, who smiles. With his luggage packed, Naruto exits his room.

"Oh, and one more thing."

"What's that?" Akame asked.

"Put some clothes on." Naruto said with a straight face. Akame was currently wearing nothing but a black and red lacy bra and matching panties.

"But it's hot inside." Akame added.

"Then turn on the ac." he countered.

"Why waste electricity doing that when we can just wear our undergarments?" Turning around, Naruto sees Chelsea wearing a white bra with matching panties alongside a pair of black thigh high stockings. She was also sucking on a blue lollipop.

"You dress up as well Chelsea. Alright I have to go."

"Not after you give us a goodbye hug." Chelsea said, arms open. Knowing that his sister won't take no for an answer, Naruto relents and hugs her. Akame joins in as well, blushing as she did it.

 **"Oh my god just fuck them already! Akame for sure! Who cares if Chelsea is homosexual, maybe fuck her too! Zeus fucked his sister!"** Hearing this, Naruto shakes Chelsea and Akame off as he leaves to go to Italy.

 **Downtown Kuoh**

 **7:25 pm**

 **"Did you really have to say that?"** Naruto telepathically asked Infernus.

 **"Yes, I did."**

 **"I am not having sex with my sisters! Stop telling me I should! Is there anything else I can talk to you about other than fucking my sisters!?"**

 **"...What about fucking...Moka?"** Naruto ignores that question entirely.

 **"Soon enough, you'll need to embrace your darker instincts, like you did with that stray devil you killed."** Naruto can't help but remember the anger he had that night and how good it felt to dismember the stray devil with the shotgun before ending him. Shaking the memory out of his mind, he decides to go to a convenience store to grab some snacks. It was going to be a long trip he thought. Sirzechs also said that the plane he was riding in was a private one.

As he prepares to walk to the store across the street, he notices the same three delinquents from yesterday armed with SIG 220s preparing to rob it.

 **"Aren't those the guys you threatened? Looks like they didn't learned their lesson."** Naruto quickly goes into the alleyway next to him to transform.

 **Convenience Store**

Two of the delinquents decide to grab some drinks and snacks and vandalize the place as the main one aims a SIG 220 at the clerk running the store. The clerk is a 19-year old girl with wavy blue hair that reaches down to her shoulders and purple eyes. As the clerk is giving the main delinquent the money, the delinquent can't help but look at her E-Cup Breasts.

"I gave you the money, now can you and your buddies please go?" said the scared clerk.

"I was, but then I noticed that a girl like you has a nice pair of..."

"E-Cups." The main delinquent is surprised by the cup-size the clerk has.

"Did you hear that boys? She's an E-Cup!" The main delinquent yelled out loud for his friends to hear. His two colleagues whistle in surprise as they drop everything and walk towards their friend.

"Why don't you come here and show us a good time?" The scared clerk backs away towards the wall behind her.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't the reaction we wanted. Oh well then." As the main delinquent prepares to go over the counter he is interrupted by Naruto entering the store, having transformed into his demon form, intimidating the three delinquents.

"What the fuck is that!?" he yelled.

"I showed you mercy, and this is what you and your friends do?" Naruto coldly said to the three delinquents, his eyes giving out an intense glow, his flaming hair burning yellow, orange, and red.

"Waste it!" With that, the three start shooting at Naruto repeatedly. The bullets harmlessly pass through Naruto's body, having turned into flames. Unfazed, Naruto runs at them, grabbing the main delinquent by the head and slamming him to the ground. He then elbows the second delinquent in the stomach and sweep kicks him. The third delinquent aims at the back of Naruto's head.

"Do it, pull the fucking trigger and see what happens." Complying, the third delinquent shoots Naruto, only for the bullet to shatter upon impact, leaving him unharmed. Getting up slowly as the third delinquent tries several time to shoot him until his gun is out of bullets, Naruto turns to him and slams the delinquent's face onto the desk.

Getting up, the main delinquent has a look of horror as Naruto grabs him and pushes him against the wall.

"What are you?"

"I'm the one who's going to send you and your friends to Hell."

"Please, please let us go. We won't do this shit again I promise!"

"I wish I could. But..." Not saying another word, Naruto's eyes glow an intense light as he looks into the main delinquent's soul. To his shock and anger, they were planning to go after him and Moka with plans in mind. Naruto could see every sick thing they were going to do to Moka. They were planning to tie him up and force him to watch as they...

"You're beyond saving." Enraged, Naruto slams the main delinquent's head against the wall until the back of his skull is cracked open, revealing his brain. With one final slam, the main delinquent's head is crushed. Turning to the other delinquents, he notices the scared expressions on their faces. Extending his hand out, Naruto sets them on fire and watches as the two remaining delinquents scream and burn to death, leaving two burned fleshes of what used to be two humans. Having finished, he looks to see the clerk girl cowering behind the desk.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you. I'm not going to either." Hearing this, the clerk girl slowly gets up and sees the dead bodies before cowering behind the counter again. Knowing that the clerk is scared out of her mind, Naruto leaves.

"First thing tomorrow, I'm quitting this job and working at the convenience store in Tokyo!" said the clerk as she dialed buttons on a phone to call the police.

 **Sirzechs's Private Plane (Autopilot)**

 **9:23 pm**

 **11 hours till arrival**

 **"Come on."**

"I don't want to talk about it."

 **"We should be talking about it. Hell I'll start, you were on fire! And I don't mean literally! You slamming that guy's head until it got crushed like a watermelon was hardcore! And you burning the last two guys was the icing on the cake! To think that you would snap when you-"**

"I know what I saw!" Naruto angrily yelled.

 **"You're fucking savage when it comes to Moka."** Naruto doesn't say anything.

 **"Hey don't pull a "I never asked to be this" bullshit. You killed those three, so what? You know they deserved it. You did what every other devil would do: Send then straight to Hell. In doing that, you saved an innocent life tonight."**

"You saw that clerk. She was scared."

 **"Of what? You or the dead bodies?"**

"Both." This leaves Infernus annoyed.

 **"I know of your talk with Akame. You CANNOT afford to be like this! Not now! Not while Glasses and that red-haired fuck trusted you with a mission only WE can do. You can cling to the fact that you still appear and feel like a human all you want but you're not human! Not anymore! Get it in your fucking head! I am close to exiting your body and killing you! Would you rather die a second time because you were too weak to embrace what you've become!? Or accept what you've become and live!?"** Hearing what Infernus had to say, Naruto knew that everything he said was right.

Naruto could not accept that he was a devil and that he was giving into his darker instincts and Infernus knew it.

 **"If you don't accept what you've become now, you won't be able to protect everyone, not even Moka."** Hearing the last part, Naruto's eyes widen in realization. Wanting to see Moka again was the reason he became a devil. What would be the point of being Seekvaira's Rook and Infernus's host if he was acting like a weakling? He wanted to live for and protect Moka, not like before. Not like his old self. If he was still human, Naruto wouldn't have been able to protect her from those delinquents and they would've...

 **"Now do you understand?"** Infernus asked.

"...I understand." Naruto said in a defeated tone. Feeling sort of bad for Naruto, a first for him, Infernus sighs. He could not believe he was doing this.

 **"I know what you're feeling right now. If it helps, I also had the same feelings like you when I was in your shoes, before and after I became...something more. Took me a whole fucking week until I embraced what I was becoming."** This surprises Naruto.

"What are you Infernus? Who were you before you became Infernus?" Naruto asked.

 **"This is all you're going to hear from me. I'm not here to share my past with you and be buddy-buddy. I'm just here to cause hell and kill Trihexa! I won't stand being in the body of a weakling!"** Infernus shouted. Naruto can only smile.

"For some reason, I feel like you're not all bad at rare times Infernus. If you can work on not swearing, then you'd be tolerable." Naruto said.

 **"Whatever..."**

"...Earlier, when you said you were close to exiting my body and killing me...you weren't going to do it, were you?"

 **"You were acting like a fucking wuss. How else was I going to get through to you?"** Hearing that, Naruto felt relieved.

 **"Now go sleep, we'll be in Italy in 11 hours."**

"I'm not tired. At least not yet." Getting up from his seat, Naruto walks over to a room in the private plane. The room is filled with spell books alphabetized in shelves, gadgets made by Naruto lying on the floor and several boxes of shotgun shells on the right of the room. In the middle of the room is a table filled with clothing materials and blocks of titanium and iron resting on top of it.

"I think now's the right time to start working on some upgrades to a new me." Naruto said.

 **"Is there a reason why you plan on making a costume?"**

"I'm supposed to kill a priest without giving away my identity and without revealing who I work for. What better way to do that by creating an alter ego?" This raises Infernus's interests.

 **"You're going to need a name to go by. Something that will strike fear into your enemies. It also needs to sound cool."** Agreeing with Infernus. Naruto thinks long and hard on what to call himself. Finally, Naruto finds one.

"...Firebrand."

 **"A person who is passionate about a particular cause, typically inciting change and taking radical action. Alright Firebrand, start making."** Nodding, Naruto prepares to make his suit.

 **Rome Baptist Church**

 **Rome, Italy**

"Xenovia!"

Turning her head, the blue haired girl known as Xenovia sees Adam Takumi walking towards her with a smile on his face and bible in hand. The priest is a man in his 50s with an average build and long, black spiky hair and round glasses.

"A few exorcists and I are going to go out and do a little extra reading to our Lord. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm sorry Father Takumi, but I'll have to pass. I have plans tonight with Irina. Maybe in the next one?"

"That would be wonderful." replied a smiling Adam. Waving goodbye and leaving, Xenovia doesn't notice the priest eyeing Xenovia's assets.

 **"Next one, I will have you Xenovia Quarta. You don't pass a night with one who truly serves God. Not to worry, I will help you repent when that time comes."** was what the priest thought as he licked his lips.

"Oh well, I still have 10 girls who are willing to join me." With that Father Takumi leaves to do his "dirty work."

 **To be continued...**

* * *

 **For this chapter, I wanted to show how willing Naruto was to be strong for Seekvaira but show that despite wanting to be strong, he still doesn't want to kill but the really bad people can't help but bring out the violence in Naruto. I wanted to show Naruto finally accepting that he needs to embrace his darker instincts in order to protect others and to not be the weak person he once was before he became a devil and Infernus's host. If he actually lived from being shot and had met those delinquents while he was out with Moka, who knows what would happen. But knowing that Moka would be able to fend for herself, it'd be fine, though Naruto would still feel powerless like that fuck Shinji, and we don't want that. Like characters like Kaneki and Shinichi, from Tokyo Ghoul and Parasyte respectively, he(Naruto) too has to embrace his "darker side."**

 **Once Naruto's back from Italy, will he be the same? Will he still feel things?**

 **If you're wondering how Naruto's going to kill the evil priest, you'll find that in the next chapter.**

 **As for the clerk from the convenience store, I have no idea on what I should name her. If anyone has a name for her, let me know. For now, we'll just call her Clerk-san. She will appear on rare occasions in the story and no she will not be a part of Naruto's harem. She does have a boyfriend, who will be revealed in maybe two or five chapters. Who knows, maybe you've met him.**

 **Things to know: The plane Naruto's in is pretty big. It has a room for building things and reading magic spells, a bedroom, a war room, two bathrooms, a kitchen, an entertainment room, and the seating room as well as a cockpit. This will eventually be Naruto's who will make modifications on it and paint it.**

 **List of (lame) names Naruto and Infernus wanted to use:**

 *** Devil Man**

 *** Captain Firebrand**

 *** Cinder**

 *** Sexual Fire**

 *** The Human Torch**

 *** The Very Human Torch**

 *** The Inhuman Torch**

 *** The Nonhuman Torch**

 *** The Devil Torch**

 *** Hot Wheels**

 *** Firecracker**

 *** Heatwave**

 *** The Heat**

 *** Firestorm**

 *** Sunfire**

 *** Wildfire**

 *** Pyro**

 *** Firefly**

 *** Fuckferno**

 *** Phukyooferno**

 *** Phukferno**

 *** Captain Fuckferno**

 **There's more but we digress...**

 **For the upcoming fight with Xenovia, it will be interesting since Naruto has only been a devil for 4 days, he's going to get so wrecked. What did Xenovia use before she had Excalibur Destruction and Durandal? What skills does Xenovia possess? What happens next will reveal itself in the next chapter.**


	7. Part 0 Ch 5 (ENHANCED)

**Note: This is Chapter 5 ENHANCED, meaning there's more added content into the chapter that wasn't put in before. There will be things that stay the same from the original.**

 **I had to change a few things since I read High School DxD DX.3: CrossxCrisis and found out more information on Xenovia, which I had to implement into this. I also looked into the interactions the P5 Protagonist had with Makoto Nijima, especially the romance part. I also watched some episodes of Demon King Daimao.**

* * *

Xenovia Quarta was busy constantly swinging an over-sized but dull zweihänder with ease, wearing her usual church battle outfit. There was no one around to bother her as she swung the dull sword. Her training ground was a lush garden that had an elegant water fountain at its center. While training, she blocked out the whole world around her, concentrating on nothing but the swing of her sword, and whoever was approaching her. Very quickly she swung at whoever was behind her, stopping close to the person's neck. To her surprise, it was one of her fellow exorcists, Naoko Mizuki.

The girl had short red hair that was done in a bob-style, and she had yellow eyes. She was wearing a pair of rounded glasses and had on a white hooded cape with gold and blue accents that hid her curvy figure and her B-Cup Breasts as well as her church battle outfit. Her weapon, a European halberd with a wooden pole and a golden axe blade mounted on it was hanging on her back. The blade was topped with a spike and a hook on the backside.

Currently, Naoko was sweating as Xenovia stopped the oversized but dull sword at her neck, a few centimeters more and she'd have been decapitated. Realizing her mistake, Xenovia brings the blade away from her fellow exorcist's neck.

"Sorry Naoko, I-"

"No, it's fine Xenovia. I forgot how into your training you were." Naoko said. Resting the over-sized sword on her shoulder, Xenovia asked why Naoko came to her.

"Don't you remember what today is?" Xenovia raised a brow, not knowing what the girl meant. Finally, it hit her.

"Oh no, I forgot to go with you to the market!" Xenovia yelled. Dropping the sword, Xenovia prays to God and apologizes for forgetting about going to the market with her fellow exorcist. Xenovia then rests her hands on her friend's shoulders and tells her, "Let me make it up to you Naoko. We can do anything you want for today! Name it!"

"Well, if you say anything...I'm to bring an exorcist from Japan here who's seeking to join the Vatican." Naoko said.

"An exorcist came all the way from Japan to join us?" Xenovia asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, he said that he wanted to come to Italy in order to broaden his knowledge and become wiser in the name of God." Naoko answered.

"To come all the way from Japan to learn from the Vatican...Very well, let us go fetch him."

 **Via Cavour, Rome**

Both exorcists walked past several people and cars on their way to meet up with the male exorcist, who had decided to wait for them at **La Base** , a cozy and casual Italian restaurant. The exorcist had apparently reserved a table for three for them, something Xenovia found nice because one, she's never been there before, and two, she was very hungry from all that swinging.

"Xenovia?"

"Hmmm? What's on your mind Naoko?" asked Xenovia.

"I've known you for three months, and I have to know...Why do you use large swords?" This puts a smile on Xenovia's face when Naoko asked that question. This meant that someone was interested in her. Usually, she scared the crap out of whoever saw her wielding a sword with a blade that was several times her size. To know that Naoko was one of the rare ones to not be scared of that feat earned the girl her friendship.

"If you want to know, it's because it was a choice of mine to wield a large sword, in order to one day dispatch Devils with just a swing. I remember wielding my first long sword when I was only 9-years old. It was heavy, but I eventually managed to wield it after a few months of muscle training and several grueling weeks of swinging said long sword. Eventually, after 4 years, at the age of thirteen, I worked my way up to the point where I was able to wield a blade three times my size." she answered, with pride in her voice. Hearing this from Xenovia, Naoko couldn't help but be amazed by her strength. Just 15 and already being able to swing swords that big? What sort of training did Xenovia undergo? Who was her trainer? Was this the strength of a Natural-born Holy Sword Wielder?

"So that means that you're able to wield almost any large sword?" Xenovia happily nodded, her arms resting under her breasts.

"If you want, I can show you how you can do the same." Naoko sweat dropped after she offered to train her. She didn't want break her arms. She was fine with just her halberd.

"Oh, we're here." Naoko said.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Xenovia said with a smile.

 **La Base**

 **Table for Three**

 **A few minutes earlier...**

Naruto, wearing a disguise consisting of priest clothes, fake glasses, and short spiky black wig, waits patiently at his table. Two suitcases rest on the left side of his seat. He would've been at the church by now if it wasn't for the fact that the Church had to send out two exorcists to meet with him and escort him there.

 **"So what's the plan?"** Infernus asked as he observed the people in the restaurant in the form of an astral orange fireball.

 **"Right now, we need to gather whatever we can on Takumi's meeting for tonight from anyone without raising suspicion. Maybe speak to the guy himself about it and fake my interests."** Naruto telepathically replied as he took a sip from his drink, an ice-cold glass of Sprite as he observed a few happy couples. Infernus takes notice of this.

 **"You know Naruto, you should try dating a girl for once."** Naruto raised a brow when Infernus suggested this.

 **"Look, we both know that it'll take a hell of a while until you and Moka get together. She's in Japan, and you're currently in Europe attempting an assassination mission. Maybe after killing the bastard, go see a nice foreign girl and screw her brains out. You're already aware of the concept of dating several other girls before settling for just one...maybe go for a harem."** Infernus explained to the blond.

 **"You're getting somewhere, but I've loved Moka for a very long time, so finding a girl who makes me feel the way I feel for Moka is going to be very difficult to find."** Infernus rolled his eyes, though Naruto couldn't see him do it.

 **"It doesn't always have to be about love. Hell, it can just involve one of the seven deadly sins called "lust."** Naruto groaned when he knew where this telepathic conversation was going.

 **"Why does every conversation I have with you end up becoming something about sex?"** Naruto asked the demon.

 **"Because I enjoy annoying you with it. Ooh! Just a reminder: Having my powers means that you don't have to worry about STDs. Plus, all of the bodies I possessed were virgins so...go cash in that v-card."**

 **"...I'm going to full-on ignore you now,"** Naruto said before shutting out the demon. Letting out a sigh of boredom, Naruto sips his drink.

 **"Hiro Yoko?"** Hearing his fake name being called, Naruto turns his attention to the now arrived Xenovia and Naoko. Giving them a greeting smile, he gets up and shakes their hands.

"Please, have a seat. Order whatever you want, it's on me," he told them. The two female exorcists were overjoyed once they heard that "Hiro" was paying for their meals.

 **10 minutes later...**

Naruto never got used to this sight. The sight of girls wolfing down orders upon orders of food. Naruto's eyes bulged and looked like they were going to pop out when they told him that they were going to order one of everything, excluding the wine. Watching them eat reminded him of his sisters and Moka. Every large feast that was prepared, they ate and ate like bottomless pits. Hell, buffets even incurred their hungry wrath. Good thing Jiraiya had the money to reserve a whole restaurant for one night.

 **"Meeting at a restaurant was a bad idea!"** Naruto thought. Infernus can only snicker at this. After an hour of eating, both females rub their bellies in satisfaction. Naoko lets out a loud burp before smiling.

"I thank you for this feast Hiro!" Xenovia said, being thankful.

"Don't mention it..."

"We've been informed of your reason for coming to Italy and we can tell that you're going to love it here." Naoko said, Xenovia nodding in agreement.

"Not only is its capital, Rome, home to the Vatican, Italy is also 20 hours away from the City of Love, Paris!" Xenovia added.

"Yes, I did my research on Italy before I got here," he replied.

"So it's great, right!?" Xenovia asked, slamming her hands on the table and leaning her face towards Naruto's.

 **"Oh, I like this girl,"** Infernus said, Naruto ignoring him.

"Y...Yeah..." Smiling, Xenovia takes Naruto's hands into her own and happily shakes them.

"I like your honesty, Hiro! God's honesty shines brightly on you!"

"Yeah..."

"Xenovia, he's had a long flight getting here, we should start escorting Hiro-san back to the Church." Looking at her friend, Xenovia nods in agreement. Letting go of Naruto's hands, both girls get up and tell "Hiro" to follow them. As the female exorcists exit the restaurant, the disguised blond immediately gets the bill for their meal.

"THIS MUCH!?" he yelled out loud. After paying the bill and picking up his suitcases, Naruto, Xenovia, and Naoko begin their walk to **St. Peter's Basilica**.

 **Via Cavour Streets**

On their way there, Infernus takes a better look at their escorts, mainly Xenovia.

 **"Hey, Naruto? You know that blue haired chick on your left?"**

 **"What about her?"**

 **"She looks like your type. 11 out of 10 for the "Fuck-Worthy Scale."** Naruto ignores the flame demon. However, he quickly finds himself checking out Xenovia. As much as he wanted to deny it, he had to admit, she was sexy. Realizing that he's getting pervy, he decides to strike a conversation with the two female exorcists.

"So how long have you been an exorcist Xenovia?" asked the disguised blond.

"I started when I was only 9-years old, a year after I killed my first devil in self-defense using a sword."

"You've been an exorcist for six years!? They allow kids your age to become exorcists?" Naruto asked, in disbelief.

"I know, crazy to believe, but it happened, and it was by choice. No one forced me to become one, or even Naoko." Naoko only nodded in agreement.

"I became one when I was 13-years old. My little sister was pressured to become one due to her powerful magic abilities, but since she was a pacifist and hated fighting, I took her place. In return for being an exorcist, I made the Church promise to keep my sister safe." Naruto smiled after hearing Naoko's reason for becoming an exorcist. He understood her, after all, he had two sisters.

"Speaking of sister, isn't she going to perform at the **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia** tonight?" Naoko smiled when Xenovia remembered what today was.

"Yes, Reia is performing there tonight, and you're coming with me to listen." this surprised the bluenette, who was quickly against it.

"You can't say no this time Xenovia. You've already skipped several of them. This time, I'm not letting you back out. You HAVE to go." Xenovia sighed as Naruto lightly smiled at their interactions with each other.

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

"Xenovia, Naoko hey!" Turning around, the two exorcists and Naruto see a teen girl with short black hair in a twintail style and black eyes approached them. The girl has on a black sailor uniform and a wears a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She also wears red gauntlets. Strapped to her left waist was a black handled katana.

"Kurome, you just got back from your mission?" Xenovia asked the girl known as Kurome. The girl only nodded. Turning her attention to Naruto, Kurome asks the two fellow exorcists who the "new guy" was.

"He's the new recruit. Kurome, this is Hiro Yoko. Like Irina, he's from Japan."

"Ni-Nice to make an acquaintance with you." Naruto replied as he offered to shake hands with Kurome. The girl smiles as she shakes Naruto's hand. Letting go, she welcomes Naruto and leaves to turn in her report to her leader. As they watched her go, Naruto couldn't help but feel like he was shaking Akame's hand, like the day his parents brought Akame to their home. Come to think of it, she almost looked just like her, save for the hairstyle and the eyes.

"She's a mystery, am I right?" Exiting his thoughts, Naruto focuses on the smiling bluenette in front of him.

"Oh yeah she's a mystery...What group is she part of?"

"The Jaegers, a special group of elite exorcists made up of people from branches around the world. They're led by Esdeath." Xenovia answered.

"A girl her age? Isn't that a little...suicidal?" Naruto asked, worried about Kurome's safety as well as her mind.

"I feel the same way. I worry about her as well, but I just have to have faith in her surviving her runs." Xenovia replied, Naruto noticing a look of worry on her face.

"We should take Hiro-san to his room." Naoko interrupted.

"You're right. Come, Hiro, let us show you to your room." Nodding, he follows the girls to his room.

"By the way, is there anything going on tonight other than this concert your sister Reia's going to be a part of?" Naruto asked Naoko.

"Well, there was Takumi's night readings."

"Takumi?" Naruto did know who he was, obviously, but he had to play the new guy in order to get more from the exorcist. "Who's that?"

"Takumi's one of many high-ranking Church officials, deeply respected by all." Xenovia responded. "I've been meaning to go to one, but I've been too occupied with my own duties that I don't have time to go at all."

"Is it going on the same time as the concert?"

"It was, but he's out doing church duties, so it's been postponed until he gets back." Xenovia added.

 **"So he's not here now. Which means that I'm stuck behind enemy territory until he gets back..."** Naruto thought to himself.

After 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the room Naruto was going to be living in. Once inside, he thanks the girls before they leave.

Closing the door behind him, Naruto sighs as he lays on the queen-sized bed and stares up at the ceiling for a few seconds before observing his surroundings. His room has a dresser for clothes. The bed has a lamp standing on a desk next to his bed. An alarm clock stands in front of his window. All in all, it was a simple, red painted room. He figured other people's rooms were decorated with stuff that made their rooms not so simple like his. Sitting on the edge of the bed, Naruto makes a call to Seekvaira. While the church had an active spell that detected devil magic being used to communicate, it couldn't detect technology being used. Thank goodness for smartphones.

 ** _"Naruto, did you need anything? Is the mission done? If so, I didn't expect you to finish that-"_**

"He's not here."

 _ **"Takumi's not there!?"**_

"He's out on a mission from The Church and won't be back for who knows how long."

 _ **"Dammit, so you're stuck there until he comes back. I was afraid this was going to happen, so I made sure to give you some extra devil energy camouflage pills hidden within your briefcase handle."**_

Checking the handle of his briefcase, he finds out that it doubles as a container and finds the pills. "Seekvaira, you're the best."

 ** _"O-Of course I am. I'll be hanging up now, try to find information about the meeting before more girls end up being victims."_**

"I'll do that. See you later." Finished, he hung up.

 **"Huh, so we're stuck in behind enemy lines, with beautiful exorcist girls just swarming the place...I love this mission. By the way, while those two girls were guiding us to their headquarters, I spotted a strip club called Cica Cica Boom. Let's look for information there tomorrow night."**

 **"Fuck off Infernus."**

 **Courtyard**

After hours of lectures that, for the first time, actually made him fall asleep, Naruto had been going around asking about Takumi and his readings, all while avoiding suspicion on himself. From what he gathered, Takumi had these twice a month at **The Basilica of Saint Clement** , and that they usually begin at **9:30 pm** , and ended in an hour before another reading half an hour after that. Naruto figured that the reading that was half an hour after the last one was a way for him to clean up his evil acts and make it look like they left to go home before continuing his facade as an honest to good priest giving extra reading lessons. They spoke no ill about him, much to the Rook's annoyance.

With the free time he had after gathering what little information he could find, he was left wondering what to do. He hasn't been anywhere out of Japan all his life. Maki, being an idol, traveled around the world while Jiraiya left Naruto and his sisters at home, Chelsea being the one in charge. There was a time where his parents promised to take him here, but that never came true. Now that he was here, there was one place he wanted to go see. Deciding to take a transit there, his plans were interrupted by Xenovia talking to Naoko at the courtyard

"You're not going to make it to Reia's performance!?"

"It's my job at the records room. I have to re-sort some files that were mishandled."

"She's not going to like this."

"I'll make it up to her tomorrow. Here's my ticket." Naoko hands Xenovia her ticket before telling her to invite Irina in her place. Before the bluenette could say anything, Naoko told her that she was counting on her, and to record the performance so she can watch it later before leaving.

"But Irina just left for a mission..." Xenovia sighs as she looks at the ticket Naoko gave her.

"Something happen?" Naruto asked as he approached the female exorcist.

"Naoko has to skip her sister Reia's performance for work. She wants me to record the performance and give her ticket to someone. Irina would've been a good choice, but she's not here.."

"...Mind if I have it?" he asked her. "I don't have any plans, and it'd be a waste if you have an extra ticket for nothing, and a shame to not have anyone to go with. I'm also good with a camcorder."

"You want to go?"

"Of course, I'm still new to Italy, and I...I don't know who to hang with during this time so...How about it? I mean, unless you have someone else you have in mind to go with, I can try doing something-"

"No, I don't mind. with the exception of Naoko and Irina, I don't really know anyone else who enjoys music."

"If there's anything I want people to know, it's that I enjoy listening to music unless it's metal or Skrillex, or folk."

"What are those?" she asked him, to his surprise.

 **Rome Tram**

Sitting with Xenovia in the tram, Naruto wondered what sort of conversation he should have with her. As Xenovia looked out the window, Naruto stared at her, wondering what sort of questions to ask.

 **"Ask her for her B-W-H measurements!"**

 **"I'm not doing that."**

 **"Ask if she knows Kamasutra."**

 **"No, shut up."**

"Hiro, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face?" Realizing that was still looking at her, he decided to make something up from the get-go. However, it made things a bit awkward for both of them.

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all! It's just that I...I...I find your blue hair to be beautiful is all." This surprised the two as their faces turned red and they decided to avoid eye contact with each other.

 **"I just met her today, and I barely know her at all! Why did I even say that!?"** he thought to himself.

"Th-Thanks, it's natural blue," she replied while avoiding eye contact, surprising the blond. Hearing her response, Naruto thought, **"...Roll with it. Either spend the 2-hour ride saying nothing or talk about something."**

"Did you cut it yourself?" Turning to the disguised blond, she answers his question.

"Yes, I did. Three years ago, I had long hair...But I had to cut it to the style I have now after I almost died fighting a vampire from the House of Manthar." she responded, surprising him.

"...Do you have a picture? With you having long hair?" Xenovia told him that it was in her room and that it was one of the few pictures where she had it.

"Do you like girls with long hair Hiro?" she asked him, a bit curious

"I do. Although, I don't mind if there was a girl I like that had short-hair. Short-haired girls are pretty cute too." Naruto told her as he lets out an awkward laugh. Turning to Xenovia, he finds her avoiding eye contact with him once again.

"I'm sure you've said that to many girls."

"I've...never said it to any girl at all..." he responded as he scratched the back of his head, surprising her. "Especially those I like."

"O-Oh...I'm sorry, it was rude of me to assume that."

"Don't be, I'm used to it."

 **"Used to it?"** the bluenette recalled the person she was three years ago before wondering what he meant by his words as the tram continued moving to their destination.

 **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia**

Walking backstage, Naruto follows Xenovia to meet with Reia backstage. The two come face to face with a 14-year old girl with long red hair that was done in a hime-cut style, and she had yellow eyes.

"Xenovia, you actually made it!" she yelled in a happy tone.

"Yeah." Looking over the bluenette's shoulder, she asks her where Naoko was.

"She couldn't make it." Xenovia responded, making the red-haired girl sigh. "Somehow I knew this would happen. It couldn't be helped it seems. So, who'd you bring instead?"

"Hello," Naruto told the girl as he waved at her. "My name's Hiro Yoko, and I-" Right away, Reia gets up and quickly inspects the disguised blond, curious.

"What's she doing?"

"I'm as clueless as you."

"...You brought a boy with you huh..." she told Xenovia with a smile. "You have good taste in boys." Naruto turned red when she considered him "good taste".

"What?" Xenovia replied, red in the face. "I-It's not like that. He offered to fill in Naoko's spot. And it's not like I thought of him first. I wanted to ask Irina but-"

"I know, I know, I was just teasing you is all," she told the bluenette before focusing on Naruto. "Make sure to record the whole concert for my sister okay?" she said with a smile.

"I'll be sure to do that." As Reia turned to talk to Xenovia, Naruto decided to check the schedule for the concert. Looking through it, he was surprised to find out that the songs Reia planned to perform were from some of his favorite video games and anime series. Turning to her, he asked her about it.

"Oh, you know them?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I love these kinds of music," he answered with a smile. "The ones who made these songs are amazing!"

"I know right!? It's a shame that they don't get as much recognition as the music in America! Only we, as gamers and watchers of anime, can understand the beauty of them!" she told Naruto as she clenched her fists with excitement. "Tell you the truth, I constantly annoyed the people working on the schedule to allow me to sing them before telling them I wouldn't sing for the concert unless they allowed me to do it," she admitted. After two minutes of talking with her, Naruto waved good luck to her as he and Xenovia were told to go take their seats. As they sat down, the bluenette told Naruto that he and Reia got along very well in just a short amount of time.

"It's all about common ground."

"Common ground huh..."

"...So...this is the first concert you've been to?"

"As an exorcist, I need to train to be strong enough to protect those who can't defend themselves from the Devils and Fallen Angels who threaten the world. I can't afford to slack off."

"You need to learn to enjoy the little things Xenovia."

"What do you mean by that?"

"If one day, they all disappear, music, exotic foods, video games, places you wish you could go to, you'd wish you could experience them before it no longer exists," he told her. Hearing his answer, she was about to ask him more about it, until their surroundings turned dark and the stage lit up. Naruto pulled out a camcorder the bluenette gave him during their tram ride and switched it on as Reia got onstage and performed **"Lost in Thoughts All Alone by Hitori Omou"**.

 **You are an ocean of waves**

 **Weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream**

 **Yet may the tide ever change**

 **Flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb**

 **Thou seek the light with an outstretched hand**

 **A divine blade lies before you**

 **So command the wake of dreams**

 **To restore the world, cut 'way the seams**

 **Join in our prayer - in our song - of birthrights and love**

 **Come the sun, illuminate the sky**

 **Pray that we may quell the dark**

 **Light take the throne**

 **Lost in thoughts all alone**

As the pianist played the piano, Xenovia could feel the many emotions that resonated with the song. At first, she wasn't expecting much from the solo piano playing before Reia's singing, but once she did, Xenovia's eyes and ears were in full attention. As one of the people in the orchestra started playing the xylophone and the violinists played their instruments, Reia continued the song.

 **You are an ocean of waves**

 **Weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream**

 **Yet may the tide ever change**

 **Flowing like time, to the path, yours to claim**

 **Thou seek the dark with an unsheathed blade**

 **Now a white ivory throne beckons**

 **So obtain the fate you sow**

 **On this path, be weary friend and foe**

 **Join in the tale - in the blight - of conquest and lies**

 **Come the sun, to tarnish in the sky**

 **Vow that we shall tear the light**

 **Dark seize the throne**

 **Lost in thoughts all alone**

 **May the chosen path lead way and grace you with virtue**

 **But surely a balance awaits**

 **So be it bliss or pain you gain**

 **Beyond the route-way's end, you'll gain resilience and weakness**

 **The trials - the thorn in your side - becomes the greatest strength in you**

Xenovia teared up from the performance, as she listened to Reia singing. This made Naruto smile a bit. Realizing this, she quickly wiped them away and pretended like it never happened as they continued listening on.

 **Descend into the abyss thou see**

 **Where the hearts of many wander**

 **Quietly, they wish and weave**

 **Placing hope inside their one, pure dream**

 **After the storm stills its wake,**

 **May all be blessed, so the fate and fallen can find rest**

 **Your will, the water reflects, so all will know**

 **Your hands brought the morrow**

 **You are an ocean of waves**

 **Weaving a dream, like thoughts become a river stream**

 **Yet may the tide ever change**

 **Flowing like time, to the path, yours to climb**

 **You are an ocean of waves**

Finished, Reia was met with applause from the people who were attending the concert. Even Xenovia was happily clapping for her as Naruto looked at the bluenette, surprised. Realizing that Naruto saw her do something unlike her, she turned red.

"Her singing was pretty good was all..."

"I know, but it's nice to see that you like it," he responded with a smile. Looking at Reia, Xenovia thought about the many times she rejected going to Reia's performances, and the times she rejected hanging out with the other exorcists, all for training. She was missing all of this?

 **After the concert**

Naruto and Xenovia met with Reia after to congratulate her. With a smile, she asked the bluenette about her thoughts on her singing.

"It was absolutely amazing. I didn't know that you could sing that well," she told her, with Naruto telling Reia that the bluenette teared up a few times during her performances.

"You did?" Xenovia turned red as Reia turned her attention towards her, a curious smile on her face.

"You didn't have to tell her that, Hiro." Xenovia told the disguised blond as she formed a cute and pouty but angry look on her face.

"I'm just glad that you both liked my performance. Did you make sure to record everything?" Naruto responded with a simple yes as he handed her the camcorder he used to record the whole performance. After thanking him, Reia leaves to go see her sister back at the Church.

"Alright Hiro, let's go-"

 **GROWL!**

Looking at the blunette, the wide-eyed Naruto finds the girl's face flushed in embarrassment. With a smile, he tells her, "We don't HAVE TO GO back to the Church right away. Let's go get some dinner, on me."

"Are you sure? You already paid for Naoko and me when we-"

"It's fine, I don't mind. Is there a place you want to go eat at?"

"Well...There is one place I want to go try."

 **Ramen Italiano (Food Stand)**

"Italian...Ramen?" Naruto looked at the bowl of Italian ramen in front of him before turning to Xenovia, who has in the process of eating her bowl of it with a happy smile on her face. The soup broth was used tomato juice, and the broth was a mix of tomato juice and cooked beef chorizo and diced onions, topped sliced mushrooms, green peppers, parmesan cheese, and an egg. The meal came with a bowl of rice for when they finished the noodles, so the customers could make it into a risotto after. Turning to Naruto, Xenovia finished slurping the noodles in her mouth before asking him if he was hungry.

"I am, it's just...I've never heard of ramen like this."

"It's really good, trust me," she told him before she resumed her eating. Picking up his chopsticks, he took some noodles and slurped them up. To his amazement, it was delicious. Immediately, Naruto's eating speed matched with Xenovia's, being perfectly in sync as they finished the noodles before adding the rice to the soup and finishing off their respective bowls. Not satisfied, they order another bowl, and another, and another. In the end, they each finished a total of 20 plates, forcing the owner to close shop early from using up all of the ingredients.

Walking beside one another, Xenovia commented on how they ate out the stand.

"It couldn't be helped. After all, the ramen was delicious..." Looking at each other, they shared a laugh for a few seconds before focusing on getting to the tram station.

 **Rome Tram**

As the two sat through the ride back to the Church, Xenovia recalled their talk during their ride to the concert and, curious, decides to talk to him about it.

"Hiro?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Earlier, when we were on the way to the concert, when I mistakenly assumed that you talked to many girls like you did with me, you told me you were used to it. What did you mean?"

"...To be honest, that wasn't a good answer earlier. A more accurate answer would be...that I'm used to many things directed towards me." he told her, his eyes full of sadness. "When a girl asks me to go out with her or to be their boyfriend, of course, I'd jump in. I would be very happy about it and do my best to make sure that the girl was happy. Of course, that happy moment would turn for the worse. I would always end up being used by them to get back at their boyfriends, to be used as a work course, and to play tricks on me for fun. When there were girls who noticed that I would occasionally sneak glances at them, whether it was in class or in the hallways, they'd take it the wrong way or find it repulsive, and I'd end up getting beaten by her friends for it. This beating also extended to the need to make friends. I rarely had any, only acquaintances, nothing more. No matter how nice I was, no matter how much I helped them, it never came true." Hearing this from Naruto, Xenovia felt sorry for him while getting angry at the people who had beaten and abused him.

"How can they treat someone as kind as you like that?" Xenovia asked.

"I've sometimes wondered that myself," Naruto responded as he looked down at the floor. "Eventually, it became a regular thing in my life, and I grew accustomed to it, to the point I stopped going after other girls and stopped trying to make friends altogether. I'd become the enemy of every popular person in my school, sticking up for those who weren't popular, only to receive a few scrapes and bruises for it."

"Why would you put yourself through that?"

"...Because I was in love with a girl. My best and only friend from my childhood, who I had to leave to come here. She was the ideal girl. Smart, beautiful, popular with everyone...the kindest person anyone would be lucky to meet. There were several guys who wanted to be with her, mainly for her body. I wasn't going to let a guy like that be with her, so I would always come to her aid, keeping guys like them away from her, despite my weak self."

"Why didn't you go for her?" asked the bluenette, curious.

"Because...Because inside, there was always this feeling inside of me, telling me she was too good for someone like me, even as we were best friends. Even as I try to confess to her, I'd end up not going through with it, afraid of how she'll respond. Even when I did, those words would never reach her. Who knows, she probably didn't feel the same way about me..."

Hearing his story, the bluenette teared up a bit. Wiping her tears away, she tells him a little bit about her.

"...7-8 years ago... I killed my first Devil, all to protect a fellow girl. From there, I started training to become an exorcist, excelling in swordsmanship, magic...many things. Even though I was young, I could kill Devils, Fallen Angels, even Humans without any trouble at all." The last part bothered Naruto a bit, but he figured that these Humans were either really bad people who've sinned in more ways than one, or were Undead.

"Because of my skills, I was called the Demon of Destruction, The Decapitating Princess, and Violence permitted by God. Because of my abilities and my personality back then, I was pretty hated back then. There were several terrifying stories about me told by the exorcists who've comboed with me. They even called me a troublemaker for conflicts with whoever was partnered with me. Once I was 14, those stuff about me became a regular routine. But I didn't mind it as long as I did my job. However, along the way, I desired a friend. Someone, who was my age, I can talk to and get along with. I finally got it two months after my 13th birthday. Irina Shidou was her name. Like the others, she was afraid of me. But despite that fear, she did her best to get closer to me more than any of the people I partnered with. The mission involving the vampire from the House of Manthar, that was the night she and I became best friends. Because of her, I had someone I could call a friend who didn't see me as some emotionless demon. Through her, I met and became friends with Naoko, Reia, and a few other people."

"We're both lucky to have best friends like mine and Irina, huh?" Xenovia simply agreed with him as he continued. "It's strange, I only met you today, yet...I'm telling you something I've never told anyone else. Things I would just keep to myself. It feels...nice to have someone to tell what's on my mind to, especially someone who...really understands me."

"I feel the same. Even though we just met, I just...feel comfortable talking to you...If you like...Do you think we can be friends?" asked Xenovia.

"...Yes, I'd really like that very much." As the two shared a smile, Infernus, watching this unfold, is reminded of a memory. In it, he met a woman who saved him and gave him a warm smile. Of course, Infernus brushes it aside.

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

"Thanks for treating me to the ramen. I'll try to pay you-"

"It's fine Xenovia. You don't have to pay me back or anything." Naruto interrupted. "The talk we had is enough."

"If you say so...Do you have anything going on tomorrow?"

"Yeah...I'm planning to go to Villa d'Este in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Villa d'Este?"

"Yes...It's just a small trip and back. Why?" Blushing, Xenovia asks him if he'd like some company.

"I also thought about the many things I have skipped out on. I've been so immersed in my duties, I don't know how to have fun so...Do you think you can help me?"

"It's a promise." With a smile she thanks Naruto before heading the other way. Turning around, Naruto walks the other way and heads back to his room.

 **"Hiro's" Room**

"That's all the information I got from today."

 _ **"I see...Continue with gathering whatever information you need to know about him and play it safe until your mission is complete."**_ Seekvaira told him.

"Alright, Seekvaira." Hanging up, Naruto lies on his bed as he lets sleep overtake him.

 **The next day**

 **Near the afternoon**

"Father Takumi?"

"You don't know who that is?" asked a surprised male exorcist.

"I only came here yesterday. I'm still new so I'm unfamiliar with him." Naruto told him as he gathered his materials.

"He's a well-respected Church official."

"He is?"

"Of course. Everyone respects him." said the male exorcist.

"What does he look like?" While Sirzechs did describe the man's appearance, Naruto wasn't really good at picturing them in his head.

"You really are a newbie here, Hiro-san." Taking out a book of Church officials, the male official turns a few pages before stopping at Takumi's and points to his picture. "His readings are the best, especially when he serves snacks for it.

"Oh, thanks for showing me," he told the male exorcist. "I'm learning new things every day."

"By the way, a few of us guy exorcists saw you and Xenovia at the concert together yesterday."

"What about it?"

"She is scary. Like, she is hot, but at the same time, very scary, and very difficult to approach. How did you-"

"Thanks for the talk, I should get going now," said Naruto, as he got up and left. He didn't like how the exorcist called Xenovia scary. Difficult to approach. They made it difficult to approach her. Just recalling what the exorcist said about her made him clench his fists in anger as he walked along the courtyard. After dropping his stuff back at his room, Naruto checked the time before deciding to pick up Xenovia, eventually finding her immersed with her sword swinging at the courtyard. Approaching her, he calls her name. Surprised, the bluenette swings at him. Without much effort, Naruto was about to narrowly dodge the dull blade, surprising her. However, given his role as an exorcist who barely fought a battle, Naruto lets the somewhat sharp tip of the seemingly dull blade to cut his right cheek as he falls on his ass. Worried, the bluenette drops her sword and goes to check on him.

"Hiro, are you okay!?" she asked, worried.

"I-I'm fine." Looking at the small cut on his cheeks, she panicked a bit, though Naruto assured her that it was nothing."It's my fault for not realizing how immersed you were with your training."

"Let me see it." To his embarrassment, Xenovia leans her face forward in order to inspect the cut on his cheek before taking out a band-aid and applying it over the cut. "There. I'm not very knowledgeable when it comes to first aid, and I don't know any healing magic, so this is all I can do for you."

"I-It's fine, re-really..." he replied, getting up from the ground as Xenovia does the same. "Anyways, it seems that you're occupied right now, so-" Before he can turn away and leave her be, the bluenette grabs his hand.

"Don't go..." Naruto looked down at Xenovia's hands, which were currently holding his left hand, preventing him from leaving. Realizing what she did, she lets go, blushing. "Without me...Don't go without me. It'd be wrong of me to make a promise with you last night and break it. I just need to put my sword away and we can go." Picking up her sword, she tells him to stay put and not leave without her before running back to her room, her blush never leaving her face.

 **"You have a boner right now."** Realizing this, Naruto covers it with his hands.

 **"She was very close, it couldn't be helped."** By now, the cut on his cheek was already healed. As he puts his hand over the band-aid and prepared to remove it, he recalls how worried Xenovia was for him and how she applied it over his cut despite how minor it was. Letting go of it, he figured he should keep the band-aid on for the whole day, his face red as he said it out loud.

 **Via Cavour Streets**

Walking alongside the cloaked bluenette during a nice sunny day outside of the Church, Naruto turned to the girl and asked her about the need for the cloak.

"You're not on duty Xenovia."

"It's just the standard. I didn't have it on yesterday because it was in the laundry room," she told him.

"At least keep the hood down," Naruto told her. When asked why he told her she needed more "face time". While she didn't understand the meaning of it, she listened to him and pulled down her hood, letting her hair blow gently in the wind. "Much better."

"So, where are we going first?"

 **[Persona 2 Eternal Punishment OST - Everyday]**

The first place Naruto takes her is a manga shop. When asked how it was interesting, he tells her to look through the many titles in the store and read a few pages as he checks out the first volume of a new series. Looking around, Xenovia comes across a bishounen manga about love between a foreign exchange student and a beautiful girl who is usually by herself because of a fake rumor that piques her interest. Her face turned red as she read the book, questioning what would happen next, getting angry when things didn't go how she wanted it to go, and smiling or feeling disappointed whenever she finished a chapter. Wanting to continue reading them, she puts the 4 volumes that were out in a shopping bag before looking through more books, to Naruto's surprise. Both teens buy their respective books and have them shipped to the Church before leaving.

Next, they bought coolers together at a coffee shop. While drinking, Xenovia noticed some whipped cream on the tip of the blond's nose and used her left finger to wipe it off before licking it off her finger. This earned a blush from Naruto when she did it.

At some point, Naruto wanted to know how wine was made, with Xenovia wondering the same thing. When they were asked to participate in grape crushing, they thought it meant the consumption of many grapes. Much to their surprise, the wide-eyed teens found several people participated in crushing large amounts of grapes, of different colors, with their feet. Instead of joining them, the two ran away from the event. Once they caught their breath, they looked at each other before laughing together.

Next, they checked out a music store that offered a wide selection of songs from different countries, the two shared a pair of headphones as they listened to some music that Naruto liked.

Finally, they visited a flower shop. As Naruto picked some flowers for a bouquet, Xenovia wondered what, or rather who, they were for. As they exited the store, Xenovia was a bit disappointed, since she expected a flower from the disguised blond. Much to her embarrassment and joy, he actually bought a daisy for her, placing it in her hair.

 **[Music End]**

 **Villa D'Este**

Standing in front of the Neptune Fountain, Naruto told himself, "I finally made it here." as Xenovia stood next to him, wondering what his reason for coming here was. The disguised blond had a sad smile on his face as he stood in front of the fountain.

"Hiro?" Naruto did not respond.

"Hiro?" Hearing his "name" called, he turned to Xenovia and asked if she needed something. "What's your reason for coming here? Who're the bouquets for? Are we waiting for someone?"

"Oh no, this bouquet is for the fountain." Xenovia was confused by this answer as Naruto placed the bouquet on the edge of the fountain. "You see...This exact spot was where my father proposed to my mother." Xenovia's eyes grew wide when she realized the meaning behind the bouquet.

"They uh...They were killed by a man who used to work for them when I was young. I remember my mother telling me how my father proposed to her. They had just slept over at the hotel not too far from here. My father, being a romantic, woke up one hour early before my mother, and had ordered breakfast in bed for her. With her breakfast, there was a letter from him, telling her to meet him at here, at this fountain. He stood on this exact spot I'm standing on, rehearsing his lines as my mother made her way here, nervous about the proposal. Once she arrived, he gave her a bouquet of flowers my mother loved. As she closed her eyes and smelled them, she didn't notice my father getting down on one knee to present a wedding ring to her. Once she opened her eyes and saw the ring, he told her, "What you hold in your hands is another bit of happiness I have given to you over the past few years we've been together. In my hands, I offer you my everything, and with it, a promise of more happiness to come. With this vow, I ask you, will you marry me?" Xenovia had a smile on her face when she pictured how the proposal went.

"To his joy, she said yes to him. To finally be here, where it happened it...It's..." Tears streamed down his face when he recalled their deaths. Xenovia directed a look of understanding towards him as Naruto wiped his tears and continued. "To finally be here, where it happened it's...it's a lot to take in for me...I'm glad I got to come here, and..." Blushing, he told her, "I'm glad you came with me. It means a lot."

"I'm glad that I came as well." As he prepared to walk away, he remembered one last detail he forgot. Turning back to the fountain, he tossed a quarter in. "Why did you do that?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Right after my mother said yes to marrying my father, they both tossed a quarter into the fountain for good luck. Almost forgot that part." With a smile, Naruto walked away from the fountain. "Come on, I'll buy us dinner before we go back to the Church."

"Okay..." Unknown to him, Xenovia tossed a quarter into the fountain as well before running to the disguised blond's side.

 **Big Boss Antonio's Pizzeria**

Xenovia had a huge smile on her face as she closed her eyes and took a whiff of the cheesy aroma the enveloped the whole restaurant.

"I think my nose has smelled Heaven..."

"We'll take a table for two," Naruto told the female receptionist.

Outside, Irina Shidou, having returned from her mission, was slowly making her way back to the Church. As he made her way there, she wondered where Xenovia was. As she walked past **Big Boss Antonio's Pizzeria** , she noticed the bluenette having pizza together with Naruto, to her complete and utter shock.

"Xenovia is...ON A DATE!?" Irina said to herself, disbelief and shock in her voice. She never thought she'd see the day her friend take a break from her duties and act like a girl, going on a date with a hot guy. "I should go in and introduce myself and-" Irina stops as she looks at how happy Xenovia looked with Naruto. With a smile, she decides to leave them be and resume her walk back to the Church. "I guess I'll let her be. I'll talk to her about it later..."

 **2 hours later**

 **Rome Tram**

"That was so good! I wouldn't mind eating there again!" said a satisfied Xenovia as she and Naruto rode the usual tram back to the Church.

"I wouldn't mind going back to that pizzeria for more," Naruto added.

"...Thanks for showing me a good time today. There is so much I've skipped out on. Manga, Music, Coffee, how wine was made." Taking the daisy out of her hair, she looked at it with a smile. "I'm sure that there's more out there that I have yet to experience. With you, these experiences I'm having are...fun." Naruto's face turned red as she told him how she felt about today.

"I'm glad that I'm helping you broaden your horizons."

There's obviously more out there that I have yet to experience so-" Before she could finish, the tram came to a quick stop, making Xenovia fall forward. Quickly, Naruto caught her in his arms as new passengers entered the tram, pushing them closer together. Naruto was beet red when he felt the girl's breasts press against his chest, her arms wrapped around him in a hug, and her left leg rubbing his crotch through his clothes. Xenovia was the same since Naruto's left arm was wrapped around her waist. It didn't help that there was barely any room in the tram to move.

 **"They're...They're big!"** Naruto thought to himself. Infernus couldn't help but laugh at his host's situation.

"It's...gotten pretty cramped in here...hasn't it?" Naruto asked.

"Y-Yeah..." She could feel her heart beating fast from this new experience.

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

After waving goodbye to Xenovia, Naruto turned around and started walking back to his room. As he walked along the halls, he took off the band-aid on his cheek before discarding it in the trash on his right. In his mind, he remembered what it felt like to have Xenovia's breasts press up against him during the tram ride back here. That moment made him blush a deep red.

 **"What was that?"** Infernus asked.

 **"What was what?"**

 **"You were thinking about that Xenovia girl's breasts against your chest during the ride back here!"**

 **"What!? No! I was just remembering the ride!"**

 **"That's a lame answer. Don't lie to me. You definitely have the hots for Xenovia."** Hearing this from Infernus made Naruto's face red.

 **"...Okay fine, I...might like her,"** he admitted. Had he denied it, he knew Infernus would keep bothering him.

 **"Oh, the irony! An all-powerful devil befriends and immediately falls for a hot, sexy, blue-haired exorcist in just 2 days day here in Italy, only to eventually make her your enemy and miss out on that exorcist poonani due to being on opposite sides! This almost reminds me of that South Korean drama romance movie you watched one time!"** Infernus yelled. Naruto can only turn bright red in embarrassment.

 **"And to rub salt in the wound, her religion probably prevents her from getting laid. Good thing you're a devil because you don't have to care about shit like that!"** Infernus added before laughing.

 **"...Are you done?"**

 **"Yeah I'm good...do you think you'll do more with her tomorrow?"**

 **"...If Takumi doesn't arrive tomorrow, I wouldn't mind. Maybe I'll show her some video games."** Infernus, hearing his reply, tells him he's against this. **"Well, you're not the one steering this body, so deal with it."**

 **The next day**

 **With Xenovia**

"Hey Xenovia, something interesting happened when I was walking back to the Church last night."

"Really, what was it?"

"You, having pizza with a handsome boy." Xenovia turned red when Irina revealed that she saw her and Naruto together last night. "You...YOU SAW THAT!?"

"Sure did, and I thought you weren't the type of person who was interested in romance."

"I never said I wasn't. And...it wasn't a date last-"

"Who said anything about a date? I just thought you were eating dinner with a fellow exorcist." Embarrassed, Xenovia pulled her hood over her head to hide her blushing face. Irina had on a large smile as she asked her friend if she was actually in love with someone.

"Love?"

"Of course. After all, it seems to me that he's the only person who can make you react this way, Xenovia."

"Love..."

"Xenovia-san." Turning around, the two girls are approached by a male exorcist, who asks the bluenette to go fetch Takumi. "Me?"

"Yes, as a Church official, he is a pretty large target for Devils and Fallen Angels. With you, he said he'd feel safer during his return here."

"I see. Very well, I'll go at once. See you later Irina." Irina simply nodded as the bluenette prepared to leave. As she did, she lightly bumped into Naruto.

"Oh...Goo-Good morning Hi-Hiro..." Xenovia looked away in order to hide her embarrassed expression on her face. Naruto did the same as he said good morning to her.

"Are you in a hurry?"

"Y-Yes, I'm to escort a Church official back here."

"Official?"

"Adam Takumi." Naruto had a surprised look on his face when she said his name. This was too convenient for him. Finally, Adam Takumi had arrived.

"May I tag along with? I'd like to meet him," he told Xenovia. When asked if he was sure he wanted to come, voicing how dangerous it might be, he told her, "Maybe, but as long as you're there, we'll be safe." This earned a blush from the bluenette as Irina looked on, enjoying the interaction between the two.

"Very well, let's go." With that, Naruto followed her from behind. As the male exorcist and Irina looked on, the former couldn't help but find Xenovia's embarrassed expression cute as Irina agreed with him.

"So his name is Hiro huh..."

 **Unnamed Airport**

 **With Naruto**

As they waited together in the waiting area, Naruto asked her if she was doing anything today.

"Today I just plan on staying at the Church to train a bit before going to Takumi's reading tonight."

"You don't say..."

"Yeah. To be honest, I wanted to go to it, but I was always occupied with Irina and my duties that I never had the time to. I'm glad that I actually have some time now, after all the times I denied it."

"That's nice to hear. I may join in as well...If it's okay with Father Takumi." Naruto replied.

"I'm sure he'll let you join in. He's a very nice person, from my interactions with him." As the two talked, Takumi had been watching the two interact with each other, and he was boiling mad. Some newbie was making conversation with his Xenovia!? And the way she looked at him and smiled, it made him very jealous. Forcing a fake smile, he approached the two and made himself known.

"Xenovia, it's nice to see you." As he offered to shake her hand, Naruto shook it instead, much to his annoyance.

"Father Takumi, my name's Hiro Yoko. I've heard many good things about you from the students at the Church." Naruto did not want to say it, but he had to in order to evade suspicion. Also, he wasn't going to have him shake Xenovia's hand. "To think that I am in the presence of an amazing follower of God."

"You flatter me with your words Hiro." said Takumi.

Intruding, Xenovia tells them they should head back to the Church as soon as possible, with Naruto agreeing with her. After all, Takumi had to report in.

 **"When we get back, I'm going to clean my mouth with mouthwash for ten minutes!"**

 **On the ride back to St. Peter's Basilica...**

"...Father Takumi?"

"Yes, Hiro?"

"I've been hearing a lot of good things about your readings, and I was wondering if maybe I could join in tonight?"

"I don't know if there'll be any-"

"If you really want to go, then I can give you my spot Hiro." This proved to be a small annoyance to Takumi. She would give her spot up to someone like him. He wasn't going to miss out on having the bluenette to himself. With another fake smile, he told "Hiro", "Well, if you really want to, I guess I can make an exception for tonight."

"Thank you, Father, I appreciate your generosity," said Naruto.

"I'm looking forward to teaching you a lesson."

"What was that last part?"

"I said I'm looking forward to teaching you," said Takumi, the fake smile never leaving his face. Inside, Takumi figured he'd show him who was boss by having his way with the bluenette in front of him, secretly developing a wicked grin on his face.

 **"That douche is really weak. I looked into his soul, he doesn't have any powerful offensive spells. Though he excels in potion making and paralysis magic."** Infernus informed Naruto.

 **"I won't have to worry about that, will I?"**

 **"Nah, you'd just burn its effects in an instant."**

 **With Xenovia**

After dropping Takumi off, Xenovia went back to her room to get her zweihänder.

"Alright Xenovia, time to get in more training." As she left her room and prepared to go to her usual spot, she thought of inviting Hiro to come to watch her train. With a blushing smile, she turned the other way and started running to "Hiro's" Room.

 **"Hiro's" Room**

 **With Naruto**

After dropping Takumi off, and ACTUALLY spending 10 minutes rinsing his mouth with mouthwash, Naruto went back to his room and started looking over the interior map of **The Basilica of Saint Clement** provided by Seekvaira 3 minutes ago in order to plan his kill.

 **"It's best to strike an hour before it begins. Killing him will only take 2 minutes, maybe five if he puts up a fight, and 7 if he has people working for him or has the ability to summon, which I doubt."** Naruto nodded in approval.

 **"Before I forget, Naruto, there is something very important that you need to know."** By the serious tone in Infernus's voice, Naruto could tell that it was important.

"What's is it?"

 **"While you have access to my powers, it's not all of it."**

"What do you mean?"

 **"When I am given full control of your body, I am allowed access to all my powers and I have no limits. However, for you, it's only about 10%."** Hearing this surprised Naruto.

"Are you serious!?"

 **"Yes, but don't worry, 10% is still powerful. Now, due to the 10% you control, your flames are not as strong as mine, and you're unable to use the same kind of fire that I use."**

"You mean the one that doesn't get extinguished by water and everything else that's supposed to put out fire?"

 **"Correct. For stamina, you currently have a normal human amount, which is not much, due to only getting three days of training. Had we been given more time to train, you would've been able to keep fighting for 5 days straight, maybe more. Your combat skills are shit. You only have the basic level of fighting, and basic level fire magic, and you don't have any melee weapons training. As for defense, while I'm usually invulnerable to holy weapons, you, on the other hand, won't be with the amount of power you have."** Naruto paled when he heard the last part.

 **"Look on the bright side, you can turn your whole body into fire to avoid getting hit, though only for a limited time, and you can still heal, albeit at a slow rate without the Sun's rays constantly giving you energy, and you might be able to build a high tolerance to pain."** The last part Infernus said didn't really help Naruto at all.

 **"Hey, don't think about it too hard. Even with just 10%, you're pretty much ready for this. Your greatest weapon you have right now would be that sawn-off shotgun, your stubbornness and anger, and your creativity. And if you get pissed enough, I'll be able to take over and go apeshit on these exorcist fucks."**

"Just as long as you don't use my body to have sex with girls." Infernus sighed before calling Naruto a virgin. The disguised blond ignored that last thing.

"So how do I gain full access to your powers without having you taking over my body ?" Naruto asked.

 **"By training your body and having it naturally adjust to my powers as you get stronger."**

"By just working out and training? It's that simple?"

 **"Simple as that...Also by fucking-"**

"No! I'm not going to fuck-"

"Fuck who?" Naruto froze in place. Turning around, he saw Xenovia at the door, staring at him with a wide-eyed look on her face.

"Oh...Xenovia...What brings you here?" he asked her.

"I was about to open the door to check on how you were doing and I heard you say you weren't going to...fuck, someone."

"I was just talking to myself...I tend to do that when I have a lot of things going on in my head."

"...Who were you going to say?" she asked, curious.

 **"Better reply Naruto,"** said Infernus. Naruto was put in a weird position. Here was Xenovia, asking who he wasn't going to fuck. He couldn't say Moka's name, since he didn't want the girl to know about his crush, and he couldn't say Akame's or Chelsea's name because of obvious reasons. After 25 seconds of awkward silence and thinking, Naruto, blushing, finally said, "I was...going to say your name." This answer surprised the bluenette, who couldn't help but blush.

"Wow, I did not expect that," she replied, looking away while lightly scratching her right cheek with her right pointing finger out of awkwardness.

"Me neither. I mean, it's not that I wouldn't fuck you." Xenovia turned even redder from hearing that. Realizing what he said, Naruto blushed even harder. "I mean I would love to fuck you, but I don't think you'd agree to have sex with me!" Xenovia turned even redder until steam came out of her head.

"I mean, I can't masturbate due to my religion so I am left with a large erection caused by how hot you are and by the way that skin-tight outfit reveals how big your breasts are!" Naruto had no idea what he was saying. Whatever came out of his mouth was obviously making it awkward between the two. He was basically letting his dick do the talking.

 **"Smooth Naruto...Smooth,"** said Infernus, smirking at his host's situation.

"Hiro, I...I think you need to go to a confessional." Xenovia replied.

"I don't know where one is. Can you take me there?" asked a madly blushing Naruto. Xenovia was the only person around. There was nobody else he could ask.

The girl couldn't look Naruto in the eye so she just took his hand in hers and guided him to a confessional. Though that would be a mistake on her part as the hand contact made both Xenovia and Naruto's hearts beat faster. It also didn't help that he was walking behind her, because now he had a nice view of her ass.

 **"CHECK OUT DAT AAAASS! Good luck with confessing Naruto...Make it a good one."**

 **"Fuck off Infernus!"**

 **One confessional later...**

Naruto and Xenovia walked together along a long hallway, both unable to look at the other in the eye. Xenovia had heard Naruto's "confessional" and she had no words to say. The confessional included fantasies like Naruto bending her over her bed, ripping the bottom portion of her suit off, and doing her from behind, him forcefully having the bluenette perform oral sex on him, and finally, him sucking her breasts while she gave him a handjob. There was more but she was too embarrassed to even think about it.

"That was...one large confession. I'm glad that you got that out of your system."

"Do you think you can keep what I said a secret? I don't want anyone other than you to know about it." Naruto asked her.

"Of course...Hiro?"

"Yes?"

"...Confessional aside...Can I ask you something?"

"S-Sure...What is it?"

"There was a girl who came up to me earlier and asked me for love advice. She likes this guy, whom she met a few days ago and...she really likes him, but they just became friends during their interactions together. She asked if she could just go with how she truly feels and confess to him, or let things be the way they are. I couldn't really answer her since I don't know what it's like to be in love." In truth, this was all a lie. She was actually asking Naruto about herself (Xenovia). "What do you think I should tell her, Hiro?" Hearing this from her, Naruto thought about his friendship with Moka, and the many confessions he failed with her.

"If I was in her shoes, or rather, if I was a girl, I'd tell him how I feel before it's too late," he replied. "I would tell her to go for it. If she doesn't tell him, she might regret it if she takes too long. I know what it's like to love someone and not tell the girl I liked how I felt. Whoever this girl is, it's not too late. She has a chance."

"Re-Really..." said Xenovia. "...This girl you like, did you tell her?"

"Sadly no...And even if I wanted to...It's too late for me to do it. Once I find a girl I like again...I won't hesitate to tell her how I feel."

 **"So...I have a chance..."** This brought a gentle smile on her face as she looked at him and thanked him for the advice. As he looked at Xenovia, Naruto couldn't help but admire her beauty as the wind gently blew her hair to the right, and the sun lightly shined on her. "I'll be sure to tell her later."

 **1 hour later...**

Enjoying the breeze, Naruto watched Xenovia train with her sword as he began to slurp down a nice cup of beef ramen. Earlier, Naruto had bought 4 cup ramens, a battery-charged water heater, 6 water bottles, and a pair of chopsticks. Right now, he was on Ramen #3.

 **"** **...Wow, she's really swinging that sword."** Naruto had to agree with Infernus. When Xenovia asked if he wanted to watch her train, he immediately said yes, all in order to kill time before his assassination mission. To his surprise, Xenovia brought with her a dull zweihänder. The blade was wide and looked like something you got out of a video game dungeon. Naruto, on the other hand, brought 4 cup ramens, a battery-charged water heater, 6 water bottles, and a pair of chopsticks. Right now, he had just finished Ramen #3.

 **"Reminds me of a time I fought an ogre 30x my size in the Underworld,"** Infernus commented.

 **"What happened to the ogre?"**

 **"I decapitated him with his own sword while bisecting three volcanoes."** Hearing that, Naruto, flabbergasted, asked Infernus what sort of life he lived. Infernus's only reply was, **"A fucking good one."**

Xenovia stops her training and goes over to Naruto, wiping her sweaty face with a towel. Naruto notices some of her sweat going down her neck and in between her breasts, giving him a nosebleed. He quickly wipes it away before she sees.

"You should take off that suit to cool down. Black tends to attract more sunlight, and wearing...that...transmits that heat to the skin, making you...hotter." Naruto blushed after saying the last part.

 **"You set yourself up for that one Naruto,"** Infernus said before ending with a light snicker. In his mind, Naruto told him to fuck off as usual.

"I can't take it off since...I'm not...(mumbles something)"

"Not what?"

"I'm not wearing anything underneath." Hearing that from the blushing Xenovia, Naruto turns bright red, and, unaware to the bluenette, he gains a boner. Why would she not wear anything underneath that suit? And why did the Church make them so form-fitting?

 **"I DID NOT EXPECT THAT KIND OF ANSWER!"** Infernus commented.

"I didn't expect it to be this hot out today. Would it be okay if I borrowed one of your water bottles?" Xenovia asked.

"Sure," Naruto replied, handing her one immediately. Naruto had expected her to drink the cool water. But instead of drinking it, to Naruto's shock, Xenovia instead pours it over her body, turning him on even more. Just watching her do it made the disguised blond fantasize her without her clothes on, pouring the water over her body in slow motion. Even Infernus was turned on by Naruto's fantasy.

 **"FUCKING HELL, SHE'S JUST ASKING FOR IT NARUTO! FUCK RELIGION! FUCK HER RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!"**

"Awwwww, that felt better." Xenovia noticed that Naruto's face was red and asks him why it was like that.

"Oh, I guess the heat from the Sun and the warm ramen I ate has taken its effect on me."

"Will you be okay?" Naruto only nodded. Going forward 4 minutes later, he and Xenovia were sitting together on the bench as the latter finished off the last cup of ramen Naruto had brought. Having finished the noodles, the bluenette happily drank the soup before setting the empty cup down along with the chopsticks.

"That hit the spot," she said to herself before yawning.

"Tired?"

"Yeah..." Xenovia tiredly replied as she leaned against Naruto and closed her eyes.

"Xen-Xenovia!? What are you-"

"I'm too tired to go to my room." Xenovia tiredly replied. "You're my friend, and friends tend...to...lean on each other...to..." She had fallen asleep. Naruto couldn't move, as doing so would disturb the girl's sleep. Looking at her, Naruto was freely able to admire the girl's peaceful and beautiful face. He never would've thought that he'd ever love anyone other than Moka. But Xenovia proved him wrong, all within three days. As he observed her, Naruto couldn't help but focus on her lips. Unaware that he was giving in to his devilish instincts, Naruto attempted to kiss the sleeping girl. Inches away from feeling her lips against his own, he stops.

The disguised blond realizes that he couldn't form a romance with Xenovia and that loving her would only make it hard for him to fulfill his duty. Kissing her would only make it worse. After all, they were on opposite sides. Instead of kissing her lips, he instead kisses her forehead.

 **"Hurts huh? It's never easy loving someone from the opposite side."**

"Why can't both sides just get along like this Infernus?"

 **"It's a complicated question with multiple to no answers,"** Infernus replied.

"I was expecting an answer with swearing or sexual comments," Naruto added.

 **"No, at least not for now,"** Infernus replied. **"We have a few hours to go before we need to "finish the job." Let's just hope that you're prepared for when you have to fight her. Till then, I'm staying silent."** Naruto smiled as he looked at Xenovia and caressed her hair.

 **90 minutes later**

 **With Xenovia**

Going forward 90 minutes later, the bluenette wakes up and noticed that she was back in her room. Observing her surroundings, Xenovia sees a letter on her desk and gets up to read it.

"Sleep Well?" was what the letter said. Xenovia could only smile as she sets it down. Suddenly, she hears a knock on her door. She walks over to the door and opens it. It's Irina, and for some reason, she had a smile on her face.

"Irina? What brings you here?"

"To think that Hiro was such a romantic. He carried you to your room in his arms." Hearing that "Hiro" carried her to her room made the bluenette blush. "He...He did that?"

"If only I had a guy who could do that for me. It'd be grand!" she told herself as she blushed in excitement.

"...Hey Irina?"

"Yes?"

"...There's something I want to tell you and Naoko while we're going to Takumi's reading," she told her friend.

"O-Okay, we can do that, sure."

"Great, now can I bring my sword at the reading?" Xenovia asked.

"No Xenovia, you can't," Irina answered, earning a sigh from Xenovia.

"Well, what about my guns?" Irina thought about it for a second before nodding in approval.

"Honestly, I don't get why you have to carry weapons with you everywhere you go." Xenovia's reply was that she wanted to be prepared in case of a sudden attack.

 **With Naruto**

In his room, Naruto takes out and opens up his 2 suitcases. One suitcase has a black solid cotton casual slim fit hoodie jacket with long sleeves and is double zippered. On the jacket's left shoulder is a magic-enhanced titanium pauldron that connects to a titanium gauntlet. Paired with it are an orange t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The jeans come with carbon fiber knee pads. Finally, he looks at a pair of slim-armored boots with iron soles. Discarding his disguise and taking off the wig, Naruto puts on his Firebrand identity and looks at the contents of the second suitcase: Parts for his Sawn-Off Shotgun. Quickly assembling it, Naruto packs some shotgun shells before leaping out the window.

"Note to self, finish making that holster for my gun," Naruto said to himself as he proceeds to **The Basilica of Saint Clement** , his shotgun in hand.

 **With Xenovia**

 **60 minutes later...**

"You're going to confess to him after the reading!?" yelled Irina.

"Yes, I am. I plan to go to his room right away and do it. I admit I didn't think much of him other than being someone truly dedicated to God during the first day. Now...after just three days, he has won my...my heart..." Xenovia replied, earning a blush from the two girls.

"Just thinking about it is making me nervous, but I know that God will give me the strength to tell him how I feel."

"To tell him how you feel huh...Makes me want to go back to Japan and tell the boy I like how I feel," Irina replied, surprising the bluenette and Naoko.

"You have a boy you like?" Naoko asked.

"Yeah, it seems that I haven't told you two about him. His name is Iss-" Before Irina can say the boy's name, Xenovia spots a figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop and tells the girls about it.

"What? Are you sure?" asked Naoko. Xenovia only gave her a nod.

"By the direction it's going, it's after...We need to get to the basilica, NOW!" With that, The girls make a run to the basilica.

 **The Basilica of Saint Clement**

Father Takumi had just finished spiking the drinks with a special concoction that would weaken their willpower before preparing to arrange several hidden paralysis circles inside of the basilica, a lecherous smile on his face as he fantasized about taking Xenovia. When he first saw her, he was immediately drawn to her natural beauty. He had God to thank for giving her that figure. What he planned for her was his way of "thanking him." The other girls were just dessert after he took her. He had tried to get her to join his "night activities", but her duties as an exorcist, and her friends Irina Shidou, Naoko Mizuki, and an unknown third person named Keito Kotomine, were always in the way, pulling her out of his grasps. To make it simple: He was obsessed with her to the point where he pleasured himself while picturing her nude form.

"Tonight is the night. At long last, Xenovia will finally be mine. Oh, just the thought of her coming here with that church battle suit on makes me excited. The Church did a nice job making those suits show those girls' figures." Father Takumi said to himself, unaware that Naruto was watching him from above.

 **"Wow, what a freak,"** Infernus commented.

Naruto was seething with anger. A coward like Takumi had no right to live on this Earth. With that in mind, he transformed before pulling up his hood. He proceeded to jump down behind Father Takumi. The Church official abruptly turns around and is immediately scared by the flaming yellow haired devil aiming his shotgun at him.

"Father Takumi, your executioner has come to kill you."

"Who...Who are you...and who do you work for!?" asked a frightened Takumi.

"Who I am and who I work for does not matter," he answered as he approached him. The priest could do nothing but walk backward.

"You defiled this sacred place with your sinful ways, all for your selfish sin of Lust."

"I do what I do in the name of God! God is the one who gave us all these perfect women to enjoy! What's wrong with showing how much I love God's many creations!?" Instead of answering his question, Naruto obliterated the priest's dick and testicles with a shot of his shotgun. The priest dropped to the floor in pain, cursing the devil.

"What you're showing is not love at all. You're treating these girls like objects for your sick entertainment." Takumi fires a barrage of holy energy at Naruto. While the attacks connect, it was too weak to even hurt him. The priest fears for his life, clutching the area his sex organs used to be.

"How does it feel to be on the receiving end, motherfucker?" Naruto asked the priest as he throws fire spears that pierce through the priest's hands and feet."

"You know, there's a thing called a purification by fire, where the impurities and sin of a person are all burned away in order to redeem them. For someone like you, whose whole body is polluted with impurities and sin, you're irredeemable. In other words, there'll be nothing left of you once I'm finished." Before he can finish him off by burning him to ashes, the Rook sensed an attack coming from above. He quickly looks up and sees Naoko preparing to bring her magic-enhanced fist down on him. Naruto makes a huge jump back to avoid the attack, letting it harmlessly hit the floor. In mid-air, Irina appears in front of a surprised Naruto, about to strike him with a spin kick. The Rook blocks the attack with his shotgun, sending him crashing down hard, but uninjured. Getting up, Naruto narrowly avoids a few gunshots from Xenovia, who was wielding a pair of Beretta 93Rs, to Naruto's surprise. He quickly analyzes the guns and deduces that they had collapsible blades and a self-reload enchantment. As he got up, his hood accidentally went down, shocking Xenovia.

"Hiro? You?" His eyes widened, Naruto noticed that his hood was down. He'd have to adjust the size later. Right now, he was in a sort of pinch. What was even worse was that he was in his transformed state, revealing his status as a Devil, and Ajuka's pill wore off, revealing his Devil energy. By now, several exorcists were on their way. But worst of all, Xenovia was in front of him, the real him.

"Xenovia, I can-"

"EXPLAIN WHAT!? THAT YOU'RE A DEVIL!? THAT NAOKO AND I WERE TRICKED INTO BRINGING A DEVIL INTO THE CHURCH!? THAT ALL THE THINGS YOU TOLD ME ABOUT YOUR PAST WERE LIES!? THAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO KILL ONE OF OUR PRIESTS?" Xenovia yelled in anger.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THAT FUCK HAS DONE! ALL THOSE GIRLS! CHURCH GIRLS! YOUR FELLOW EXORCISTS! RAPED!...KILLED!...ALL FOR HIS SELFISH DESIRES! THE VERY THOUGHT THAT THE CHURCH WOULD ALLOW A MONSTER LIKE HIM IN THEIR RANKS AND LET HIM GET AWAY WITH HIS CRIMES IS A SIN!" Naruto responded in anger.

"LIES! ALL LIES, COMING FROM A DEVIL!" yelled Xenovia. "All the times we spent...The smiles...The laughs...Were they all part of your lies as well!?"

"Xenovia..."

"Why am I even asking? Of course, they were...Of course, they were..." she said, clenching the guns in her hands.

 **"She's not going to listen to reason Naruto,"** Infernus said.

"Move out of the way Xenovia," he told her, aiming his shotgun in front of Xenovia.

"Should we-"

"No Naoko, let Xenovia handle this. Without weapons, we can't properly back her up. All we can do now is protect Father Takumi." Irina interrupted. This fight was personal, Irina knew just by the look in Naruto and Xenovia's eyes.

"Kill that devil Xenovia!" Takumi yelled.

"To think...I...To think I thought of you as my friend, Hiro." Xenovia said as tears slowly flowed down her face. It pained Naruto to see her like this, knowing that he was the one who made her cry. But at the same time, he couldn't let emotions get in the way of his target.

"My name is not Hiro Yoko...It's Firebrand. And if the only way to get to him is by going through you, then so be it..." With that, Naruto fires a special shot from his shotgun that disperses into ash and harmlessly passes through Xenovia before materializing into a slug round and hitting Father Takumi in the chest. He screams in pain as he's incinerated until there's nothing left of him, shocking the three female exorcists.

 **[Fate/Zero - This Day And Never Again]**

Angry, Xenovia rushed at Naruto with the intent to kill as she fires at him. Naruto immediately turns into flames and allows the shots to harmlessly pass through his body. Appearing in front of her, he aims the barrel at her. Anticipating this, Xenovia immediately kicks the gun out of his hand, making it spin violently upward. Aiming at Naruto's face with the gun in her right hand, the bluenette pulls the trigger.

Naruto pushes her arm upward, making the shots fly harmlessly into a wall before elbowing her stomach with his right elbow. Xenovia activates the collapsible blades on both her guns and prepares a circular strike. The Rook pulls back, avoiding the left blade. As he avoids the right, Xenovia, anticipating this, pulls the trigger, managing to hit him in the chest. However, Naruto is uninjured, his jacket having a mid-level armor enchantment around it.

The Rook quickly checks to see if he's hurt and sighs in relief before Infernus tells him that he's in the middle of a fight and calling him a dumbass. Xenovia fires several shots at Naruto, who quickly produces a transparent and circular heat shield, blocking every shot, making the bluenette's eyes widen in surprise. The blond launches the shield forward, which hits the bluenette and makes her skid back a bit. Naruto, seeing his shotgun finally fall down, doesn't waste any time to jump into the air and grab it. He fires two shots at Xenovia, Who jumps to her right to avoid the shots. He quickly reloads before touching the ground. Jumping to a wall, Xenovia proceeds to fire at him as she's wall running around the basilica, to the Devil's surprise.

 **"She can run on walls!?"**

 **"Just dodge the fucking shots!"** Infernus yelled. Naruto starts teleporting short distances as he fires at Xenovia while avoiding the shots. Loading another shot, he infuses it with his flame powers and fires a shot next to her. Instead of harmlessly hitting the wall, the shot explodes, knocking her off the wall and sending her crashing to the ground. Xenovia slowly gets up, with a few scratches.

"That was a warning shot."

"I DON'T NEED PITY FROM YOU!" she yelled. This was going nowhere was what Xenovia thought. The two were evenly matched, though, in reality, Naruto was holding back, not wanting to harm the bluenette.

 **"I need to turn the tide of this battle into my favor and fast. I have no choice but to use "that magic."** Xenovia barely had any magic spells other than the one she learned from one of the books Griselda had kept in her collection. While she was forbidden to use it, given the amount of damage it does to her body and her limited use of it, she needed to finish off her former friend. He couldn't get away with killing Takumi.

 **"Time Alter..."** Almost immediately, Xenovia appears behind Naruto, to his surprise. **"Double Accel."** She quickly slashes Naruto several times on his back, chest, arms, and legs with her blades before stabbing him in the back and kicking him forward, knocking him into a pillar and making him drop his shotgun.

 **"Release Alter."**

Painfully trying to get up, Naruto finds his jacket cut up and his wounds healing at a slow rate.

 **"Infernus, what happened?"**

 **"She manipulated the flow of time to increase her speed by using her own body as a reality marble,"** Infernus replied. **"Right now, you don't have enough power to resist that kind of magic. However, it seems that it puts a strain on her body, which tells me that she has to use it sparingly and at a limited amount."**

 **"He's down, I have to finish him."** Xenovia thought as she quickly recovered from using Double Accel and lunges at the Rook in an attempt to stab him with her gun's collapsible blades. Naruto quickly blocks it with his hands, though he's stabbed through both hands by the blades. He kicks Xenovia off of him as he gets back up and painfully takes out the blades before deciding to wield the two guns. He fires at her as the girl avoids the shots and quickly grabs Naruto's shotgun and fires a shot. Instead of dodging them, Naruto runs towards them and uses the twin pistols' blades to slice them in half, surprising Xenovia as the blond tries to slash her left and right. She retaliates by kicking him back before throwing his **(Naruto)** own shotgun at him like a shuriken, the stock hitting him in the face. Finding an opening, Xenovia quickly performs a helicopter kick on Naruto, who quickly recovers and blocks all three kicks before jumping over a sweep kick.

 **"Time Alter: Double Accel!"** Xenovia quickly uses the opening she made to deliver a powerful right punch to Naruto's chest that sends him flying through a wall. Naruto crashes into another wall, coughing blood as he drops on the floor while knocking over a case containing a hand-crafted crimson sword.

 **[Music End]**

 **"This isn't looking good,"** Infernus commented.

 **"You think..."**

 **"We can't escape until Xenovia is either dead or incapacitated,"** Infernus told his host as the bluenette enters the room through the hole Naruto made, holding his shotgun. Xenovia loads it using one of the shells that fell out of the blond's pocket.

 **"Naruto, either you get angry or you think of something and fast!"** Infernus yelled.

 **[Regret - Persona 5 OST]**

"To think I would have to kill you..." Xenovia told the wounded blond as she aimed at his head at point-blank range. As she prepares to pull the trigger, the bluenette recalls the moments she and Naruto had together the last couple days and the hours she spent with him today. As she recalled these moments, Naruto noticed that Xenovia was struggling to pull it.

"Why..." Naruto is shocked when Xenovia sheds tears for him. "This is supposed to be easy for me to do...but why? WHY CAN'T I PULL THE TRIGGER!?"

 **"Xenovia..."**

"Xenovia, Esdeath is here with help!" Naruto could tell that it was Naoko calling out to her. He could also hear several footsteps coming closer. If Xenovia was found sympathizing with a Devil, she'd be labeled a heretic and exiled.

 _"I'm sorry...Xenovia."_ Naruto whispered to himself as he quickly picks up the crimson sword and runs it though her stomach, to her shock and Infernus's. Xenovia coughs blood as she drops Naruto's shotgun.

"You let your guard down. I'm a Devil, remember? Lying is part of who I am..." he whispered in the girl's ear as her eyes widened. Hearing this from Naruto makes Xenovia shed tears of anger as she attempts to strangle him, but is too weak to do it.

"I...hate you...I promise, no matter what, I won't stop until I've killed you Firebrand..." she told him, unaware that Naruto was shedding tears. This was the only way she wouldn't be labeled a heretic. Naruto takes out the blade, making the bluenette drop to the floor and clutch her stab wound in pain, just as a woman with long light blue hair and her forces arrive, with Naoko and Irina behind her, sporting shocked looks on their faces.

"You're trapped Devil, nowhere to go." said the woman.

"That's where you're wrong Lady," Naruto told her as he grabbed his shotgun and fired a shot at her, who effortlessly blocks it with an ice shield. The Rook used that small distraction to teleport out of the basilica.

"Don't go...Don't..." Slowly closing her eyes, the grief-stricken Xenovia passed out from blood loss.

 **[Music End]**

 **Naruto's Private Plane**

Having fully healed and changed out of his Firebrand attire, Naruto was currently washing Xenovia's blood off of the sword he used to stab her with. Looking at it after, Naruto says nothing as he stores it away. Out of nowhere, Seekvaira contacts him by laptop. Naruto goes over to turn it on.

 ** _"Naruto, are you alright? Did you kill Takumi?"_** asked Naruto's King, a worried look on her face.

"Yeah...Yeah, I killed him..." he replied.

 ** _"Are you okay?"_** Seekvaira asked.

"...I just...I need some time for myself right now..."

 ** _"Okay...I'm glad that you're safe Naruto. I'll see you back in Japan."_**

"Seekvaira..."

 ** _"Yes?"_**

"...Never mind."

 ** _"Oh...Okay...Listen...You can talk to me about what's on your mind...okay?"_** Naruto does not respond. Without saying another word, Seekvaira logs off, though not before shooting a look of concern towards her Rook. Naruto gets up from his seat to upgrade his equipment and his Firebrand clothes.

 **"Must've been hard..."** Naruto can only nod.

 **"At least you still have Glasses, and plenty of other fish in the sea."** Infernus joked in an attempt to lift Naruto's spirits but failing.

 **"If it makes you feel better, what you did back there, it was to save her from being a heretic. It was a hard choice, but you did what you had to do. I just want you to know that."** Again, Naruto says nothing, making Infernus sigh.

 **"Jobs like these are never easy. You meet people from another faction, you kill one of their own, they hate you, they come and go, so on so on. As you keep going, you'll probably get used to it."**

"...I think I just need some time alone, without you saying anything."Naruto said. Infernus was expecting Naruto to tell him to fuck off.

"I'm just going through a lot after...you know...I'll be fine...I just...I just need time to let my heart heal." Acknowledging his request, Infernus leaves Naruto alone.

 **With Xenovia**

Xenovia abruptly wakes up screaming, sweat on her face. Panting, she stops to look at a relieved Irina and Naoko, tearing up as they hug Xenovia and tell her they're glad she's alive. As soon as she tells them to let go, which they do, she asks them what happened.

"Hiro stabbed you with Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame and escaped with it. After that, one of our healers managed to heal up your wounds without any permanent scars." Naoko answered.

"Firebrand escaped huh..." A look of anger on her face, Xenovia resolves to one day kill Naruto, should they cross paths.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **There you have it, Naruto has finished his assassination mission, but at the cost of a friend and potential love interest. Don't worry, Naruto will be back to normal, he just needs some space. And with people like Seekvaira, his sisters, and Moka, he'll be fine. However, this one mission has changed him in a way he can't comprehend.**

 **I originally wanted to do the album version of "What Have You Done?" by Within Temptation but I wasn't sure if it's work so I ended up choosing "This Day and Never Again" from Fate/Zero since it fit the chapter so well with Naruto and Xenovia's interaction. Check out the album version of "What Have You Done?" by Within Temptation, it's really good.**

 **If you're wondering why Naruto didn't just escape after killing that priest, it's because teleporting requires a lot of concentration as well as a location before teleporting.**

 **The reason Naruto was put struggling with fighting Xenovia was that he has a soft spot for her. He doesn't want to fight her, but fate is cruel to them. Naruto could've gone all out and burn her a bit but he didn't want to.**

 **The sword Aestus Estus: The Embryonic Flame will play an important role later.**

 **Yes, there was a lot of teasing with Xenovia getting Naruto turned on. I like to build up Naruto's libido until he can't take it anymore, and he's REALLY resisting since his Devil side is making him perverted.**

 **I wanted to find a way to make Xenovia different from the other fics written by talented writers on FF, but it all boiled down to letting her fight using guns. I didn't want Naruto to fully experience how good she was with a sword just yet. I had to research several types of Italian guns before deciding upon the Beretta 93Rs and adding collapsible blades to them and the auto-reload enchantment. I also like the idea of gun-fu, which is fighting in close range while attempting to shoot at your enemy or avoid getting shot by your enemy by moving their hands away.**

 **Having her use Time Alter came at the last minute. Since a large majority of characters from the Fate series won't be in FIREBRAND, it was a good opportunity to have Xenovia possess this one magic that not only gave her an advantage but also had its disadvantages.**

 **Next chapter might introduce some peerage members serving Seekvaira.**

 **The next chapter might also be about Seekvaira and Moka interacting with one another, or Seekvaira visiting Naruto's house.**


	8. Part 0 Ch 6

**This chapter will be a chapter where Naruto takes a break before the next mission. This chapter will also develop the relationship between Naruto and Seekvaira. For Peerage members, only one member will make a mention. I am up for suggestions for ideas for members for Seekvaira's Peerage. The only rule: No Succubus.**

* * *

 **The morning after Takumi's death...**

The woman with the long light blue hair had entered the medical room Xenovia was staying in to rest and recover.

"Lady Esdeath!?" Xenovia yelled in surprise. She did not expect one of The Chruch's best exorcists to pay a visit to her.

"Hello Xenovia, how are you feeling?" asked the woman, now known as Esdeath, as she pulled up a chair and sat in it, crossing her right leg over her left.

"I'm feeling good. No permanent scars. I'll be able to get back on my feet tomorrow." Xenovia replied.

"That's good to know. I want you to know that, while you failed to save Takumi and kill that devil...Firebrand was it?"

"...Yes."

"Right, despite all that, the fact that you showed true bravery and strength facing a Devil that managed to kill Takumi says a lot. Griselda has taught you well. I was going to give you a spot in The Jaegers yesterday. But unfortunately, I wasn't able to since I was on a mission from The Church. We could use someone like you."

"That's nice of you to ask me to join, but I'm going to have to decline. I want to become stronger on my own, and I am fine with working alongside Irina." Xenovia replied.

"I admire your choice with sticking with your fellow exorcists Xenovia. If you ever need some extra training, come to see me or Wave. Remember, not everyone grows stronger on their own." Xenovia nods in agreement. Getting up, Esdeath directed a smile towards Xenovia before leaving the room. As soon as Esdeath left, Xenovia's facial expression turns serious as she remembers yesterday's events.

"Just you wait..."

 **Kuoh Airlines**

 **Japan**

40 minutes had passed since Chelsea arrived to pick up her brother. Chelsea had on a jean jacket with rolled up sleeves over a black t-shirt with a white rabbit face at the center. It's also paired with matching skinny jeans with torn holes exposing her knees and a pair of red classic sneakers. The clothing she wore attracted a lot of attention, mostly from teenage boys and men.

Some that had girlfriends had their ears pulled by them. She smirked at this as she sucked on a lollipop while humming to herself. Finally, Naruto had arrived. Chelsea, seeing her brother, finished off her lollipop before tossing the stick away and running towards her brother so she could give him a hug.

"Welcome back Naruto!" she yelled as she tightened her hug. Naruto noticed a lot of people staring and getting wrong ideas. A few of them had looks of jealousy, mostly from guys that were the same age as the blond.

"Oi Chelsea, you're drawing attention towards us," he said in annoyance.

"I don't care." she replied. Naruto had to gently push her off before telling her that he's too old for hugs.

"You're 15, so you're still young. Also, no one's too old for hugs." Chelsea countered. "Well, let's grab your luggage and head home. You must be tired."

"Actually, I need to go somewhere..."

 **Chelsea's Car**

It was a silent drive. This worried Chelsea. Usually, Naruto would ask her how her day was once the car started running. If he didn't ask her the usual question, it meant that there was something going on with him. The older sibling took a quick glance at Naruto, who was riding in the passenger's seat, looking out the window with a sad look on his face, and his arms crossed.

"Did something happen while you were in Italy?" There was no response from Naruto, only silence. This worried Chelsea. Did the task Naruto's friend ask him to do have something to do with it? She'll have to ask this "Agares girl" what she wanted him to do in Italy.

 **Agares Mansion**

Alivian hears the doorbell ring and walks over to open the door for the mysterious visitor, who turns out to be Naruto, having come back from his mission.

"How'd you get here?" he asked.

"Well..."

"Wow, your friend lives in a very roomy mansion." Alivian has a look of surprise when Chelsea walks in.

"Naruto, who is this...woman?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Chelsea Namikaze, nice to meet you." replied Naruto's older sister, extending a hand.

"She's my older sister." Alivian was surprised when he heard she was Naruto's older sister. He had seen Maki and Akame while he was trailing him after Seekvaira had made him a Devil. He did not expect this.

"Are you going to leave me hanging?" Chelsea asked with a smile. Alivian shakes her hand before releasing it.

 **Hallway**

"I wasn't aware that Naruto had an older sibling." Naruto and Chelsea were currently following Alivian to meet with Seekvaira when Alivian said that. She had ordered Alivian to bring Naruto to her room for something she considered very important.

"I know, we don't look the same, but we came out from the same vagina." Naruto said nothing, still having the same expression he had in the car.

"So how did Naruto meet your master?"

"Master!?" Did Naruto tell Chelsea that he was a Devil? When Chelsea mentioned him being a butler, he felt relieved. Regaining his composure, Alivian tells Naruto's sister of how Seekvaira and Naruto met.

"Your brother and my master met each other when they were both after a rare fundamental model kit that was sitting at a shelf, ready to be picked. Instead of taking it for himself, Naruto kindly gave it to her instead."

"Rrrreally..." Chelsea said with a playful smile on her face.

"Yes, she and your brother met once again during one of her nightly walks. From there, they had a long chat together, and after that, Seekvaira took a liking to Naruto."

"Well, I'm glad that Naruto's making some new friends." Alivian just smiled as they stopped at the door to Seekvaira's room. As soon as Alivian opened the door, they were met with a view of Seekvaira in her black lace brassiere. Naruto turned from being down in the dumps to bright red in the face as he witnessed Seekvaira's body. He even had his mouth open wide in shock. The King turned her attention towards them as soon as she heard the door open.

 **"Oh wow, Who knew all that was hiding beneath all that clothing?"** said Infernus, complimenting Seekvaira's looks.

"Welcome back Naruto...Who's the other girl?" Chelsea walks forward and offers a handshake.

"Chelsea Namikaze, Naruto's sister," she answered with a smile. Seekvaira smiled as she shook Chelsea's hand.

"Seekvaira Agares, it's a pleasure to meet someone of Naruto's family,"

"It's a pleasure to meet a friend of Naruto's, whose body is...rocking," said Chelsea, as she checked out Seekvaira from head to toe. The King took notice of this, as well as the fact that Chelsea was still shaking her hand and was now massaging it with her thumb.

"Ahem." Chelsea realizes what she was doing and lets go of Seekvaira's hand as she decides to leave Naruto alone with her. Alivian closes the door behind him and his King. The Rook currently had his right hand over his eyes in order to not look at Seekvaira, who had yet to dress up.

"Naruto, it's okay if you look. You're a Devil of my peerage instead of someone random perv or stranger. It's not like I'm going to slap you like those tsundere girls you see in anime."

"Are you sure?" Instead of answering, Seekvaira smiles as she gently moves Naruto's hand away from his face.

"See?" Naruto's face is beet red from just looking at the partially clothed Seekvaira.

"You'll eventually get used to seeing me in nothing but my bra on during some occasions. Just don't see me with my breasts exposed. I find it embarrassing." she said as she looked for clothes to put on and Naruto looked away, regaining his color.

"Your sister Chelsea, I feel that she has a thing for me."

"W-Well, she IS a lesbian," Naruto said, awkwardly scratching his cheek with his right pointing finger. Seekvaira's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, she already has a...girlfriend." As Naruto said that, Seekvaira found a pair of brown skinny jeans she liked before putting them on.

"How long have they been dating?"

"Six years." It was weird for Naruto to talk about Chelsea's love life with someone outside of the family. But for some reason, he felt comfortable talking to her.

"Do they plan on getting married any time soon?"

"As soon as my sister graduates college," he replied. Seekvaira found a pale pink t-shirt with cherry blossom designs on them and decided to put it on before putting on socks and a blue floral scarf.

"What do you think?" Seekvaira asked Naruto. As soon as Naruto turned around, his face turned red once more.

"You look...really fashionable." Seekvaira gave him a warming smile before turning serious.

"Changing the subject...Tell me what happened on your mission." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Naruto, I can tell that you're not okay. I want you to talk to me about these things, not stay silent and brooding like Batman," she added. Knowing that he's backed in a corner, Naruto sighed.

 **A few minutes later...**

The two were sitting on the side of Seekvaira's bed. The Agares girl just listened as Naruto told her about Xenovia and how he became friends with her before immediately falling in love with her within the three days he was there, up until the moment where he had to fight her and stab her for her sake. Hearing what he had lost as a result of completing the mission, a single tear goes down her face. Seekvaira quickly wiped it away before Naruto could see it.

"I see...I am sorry that you had to end your friendship with this Xenovia girl, Naruto." she said, sympathizing with her Rook.

"When we meet again, she'll be hell-bent on killing me."

"You really liked her, didn't you?" Naruto only nodded yes, which pained Seekvaira.

"I don't know what I can do to help you Naruto."

"You're already helping me Seekvaira. I mean, just talking to you is helping me a lot. Usually, I'd keep stuff like this bottled up inside me until I got over it but...having someone to listen to it feels great once in a while." he replied, smiling.

"...Can I tell you something?" Seekvaira asked, blushing.

"What is it?"

"You walking in while I was in nothing but my underwear...was part of my plan." Hearing this coming out of Seekvaira made Naruto's eyes widen in surprise.

"What!?" Naruto yelled as he blushed.

"I knew that if I were to have you see me like that, you'd focus your attention on something else other than what happened on your mission and be a bit more willing to talk to me." Naruto couldn't believe it. She had exposed herself to him, just so she could help him open up to her. It was a strange plan but hey, it worked.

"You have no...idea...how much it took for me to not turn red like a tomato," Seekvaira added as Naruto chuckled.

"You did all this to cheer me up?... Thank you, Seekvaira." Seeing Naruto's wide smile, she turns away in order to hide her blushing face.

"I'm your King, it's my duty to make sure that all my peerage members are happy."

"That reminds me, I've never met any other members of your Peerage other than Alivian. Where are they?" he asked, curious as to why he hasn't seen them.

"Do you know of the 72 Pillars?" Seekvaira answered with a question.

"They're the demon lords that were supposedly commanded by King Solomon in the Ars Goetia," Naruto answered.

"Very detailed...Anywho, the Agares family, which is of course mine, are ranked the second highest of the remaining 33 clans." Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widened. He was under the employ of the second strongest clan of the Underworld. Just how strong were the Agares clan members?

"Because of our status, all of my peerage members, with the exception of Alivian and one of my knights, are given several requests from clients all over."

"That explains everything...Who's the knight?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know of Scáthach?" Hearing this, the Rook's eyes widened once more.

"You're serious!?" he yelled, earning a smile from Seekvaira as she readjusted her glasses. "I'm very proud of myself for convincing her to be part of my peerage. She was the second person I invited, and I did it all by myself."

"So where is she?" The only answer he got from his King was just one word. "Training."

"When will she be back?"

"No idea, she never picks up my calls," Seekvaira answered as she got up from her bed. "So for now, I am left with just you and Alivian. I'd love to stay and chat with you more, but I must get going Naruto. My father has booked a 3-day vacation to Hawaii for my family and I have been looking forward to it."

"What do I do in the meantime?"

"Anxious for another mission already? Just do what you usually do. Live your life, go connect with your sisters, I don't know. Do you."

 **Namikaze Household**

Naruto was in his room working on designs for a new weapon and writing down a list of equipment he'll need.

 **"You're overworking. Take a break."**

"Can't, I need to get this weapon done before the next mission. For the fight with Xenovia, I was a bit reliant on my shotgun. Not only did she have twin pistols, those pistols had blades equipped for close combat. With a melee weapon, I'll be a bit more prepared in case a ranged weapon doesn't do the trick."

 **"Save it, go out and make plans or some shit. There's a time and a place for this, and now is not the time."**

"When did you become a parent all of a sudden?"

 **"Since now...Besides, you and your sister Akame are the only ones home so..."**

"What's with you and your need to have me fuck Akame!?" Naruto yelled.

 **"She's not really your sister so it's not...you know...At least you'll be doing something other than work."**

In her room, Akame was furiously humping a body pillow in the nude. As she was about to climax, she heard a knock on her door, startling her. Akame rolled out of her bed in order to hide the fact that she was naked.

"Akame, are you busy?" asked Naruto.

"I was just...on my phone," Akame answered with a blush on her face as she peeked her head out from her bed. Thank goodness Naruto knocked.

"Do you want to go to the arcade with me? I'm paying." Akame agreed to it, but she had to take a shower first.

"O...Okay." As soon as she heard Naruto's footsteps leave, Akame sighed as she looked at her body pillow. She would have to "finish" in the shower.

 **Akihabara**

Akame couldn't help but feel amazed by the many things Akihabara offered. Ever since an "anonymous corporation" came out of nowhere and remodeled a few areas and built a brand new arcade at the center of the electric town, Akihabara had an amazing increase in visitors and revenue. Right now, she was dragging Naruto by his hand as the latter told her to slow down before asking her where she was taking him.

"There's this game called **U-Fighter** at the Club Sega Arcade. It's a game where you and 1 or 3 other players use specialized head seats to enter a battleground, where you can choose a weapon or weapons of your choice and fight until you're the last one standing."

 **"Back then, I never had shit like these video games to play. From the look of it, video games look like a waste of time."**

 **"Only if you grab a bad one after paying over 6000-yen without checking the reviews."**

"Hey, Naruto! Akame!" Looking behind them, they see Moka happily waving at them as her sister Kokoa glares at Naruto while hiding behind her older sister. Akame was glaring at Moka as she wrapped her arms around her brother's right arm in a possessive manner. The two sisters walk towards the brother-sister duo.

"What brings you to Akihabara?" Naruto asked.

"I just wanted to get out of the house, and I figured I'd bring Kokoa with me. You?" Naruto replied by saying that he wanted to get out of the house as well and figured he'd bring Akame with him. "We're on our way to Club Sega to play some games. Would you and your sister like to join us?" he asked.

To Moka, it sounded like a date proposal, making her face run bright red. While she knew that it didn't really count as a date, she didn't mind as long as she was next to her crush. "Kokoa and I would love to join you two." Akame and Kokoa had shocked looks on both their faces after Moka had accepted Naruto's invite. Kokoa, like Akame, was very close to her older sibling. After he was introduced into her sister's life, she couldn't help but feel like he was stealing her away from her. It didn't help that her other sisters, Akua and Kahlua, as well as their mother, Akasha, took a liking to him. Just seeing the two interacting with one another made her jealous.

"Great, let's get going." With that, the four proceed to Club Sega.

 **Via Cavour, Rome**

 **Daytime**

 **2 hours ago**

Xenovia was sparring against a cocky male exorcist who looked like he was all talk and was bragging about how he might be promoted to a higher rank. Having heard this, she challenged the arrogant exorcist to a duel with wooden swords. Whoever got 5 wins was the victor. If he won, she'd have to go out with him. If she won, then he'd have to buy lunch for her, Naoko, and Irina for a whole month. To her surprise, he had some skills with wielding two wooden swords.

Right now she had four wins, with the male exorcist having three wins. While she didn't like his attitude, she had to respect his skills. Truly, he was trained well. In the middle of the match, Xenovia's defense was broken, leaving herself open, with the male exorcist preparing a thrusting attack aimed at her stomach. In the middle of it, her eyes widened as she recalled Naruto stabbing her through her stomach. Instead of getting stabbed once more, she was instead sent falling on her ass.

"You let your guard down, Xenovia." Hearing the male exorcist tell her that with an arrogant smile on his face didn't help either. Because at that moment, the male exorcist took on the appearance of Firebrand, staring down at her with a devilish smile on his face.

 **"You? Kill me? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You could've killed me, had you not pitied me and pulled the trigger! But instead, you fell for me and ended up stabbed by me! Had those exorcists not been there, I would've done more to you than just stab** you!" he yelled the twisted vision of the blond licked his lips. Getting up for the final spar, the bluenette, overcome with anger, overwhelmed the male exorcist. Quickly, she disarmed the exorcist of his wooden swords before thrusting her wooden sword at his gut and sweeping him off his feet, making him fall to the ground.

Still seeing the male exorcist as a twisted version of Naruto, Xenovia pressed the blunt end of her wooden sword against his throat, slowly applying pressure on it. She had no idea that she was slowly killing the exorcist, and her friends' pleas to stop were left unheard. Before she could kill him, she is immediately disarmed and restrained by a teen male wearing a priest uniform and a purple scarf. He had brown spiky hair, brown eyes, and tanned skin.

"Xenovia, that's enough." Hearing his voice, she stops. As soon as he knew that Xenovia stopped fighting, the male priest checked up on the male exorcist and sighed a breath of relief knowing that the exorcist was just unconscious.

"What was I about to do, Kotomine?"

"I already told you before to call me by the first name, Keito. And second, we need to talk." said the boy known as Keito Kotomine. As the two walked away and Irina and Naoko walked the other way, from afar, Esdeath had seen the whole thing and was impressed by Xenovia's display of anger. Perhaps she should try getting Xenovia to join The Jaegers once more, right after she was done with her talk with Kotomine.

 **1 hour later**

"Are you okay now?" Keito asked Xenovia. Right now, they were in the latter's room. She was sitting on her bed while he had his back against a wall, sporting a stoic expression on his face. Xenovia says nothing.

"Even if you don't tell me, I've already put together a conclusion: You're heartbroken and feel betrayed. Xenovia's eyes widened.

"How did-"

"I'm your friend Xenovia, I can tell how you feel just by looking at you." At this point, she tears up.

"It hurts, so much Keito...I feel this rage that won't go away...I feel sick inside, knowing that I had feelings for a Devil. The times we spent together...The smiles shared between us...It was only for a few days, but they were one of the best days I've ever had. Maybe even the happiest. Now...Now..."

"Say no more. I understand the anger Xenovia. The feeling of betrayal and the hard truth behind it all is difficult to grasp and overcome." Keito told the bluenette. "However, you must never let this anger control you and get to your head. If you do, it can change you...consume you. If I can say anything to help you, it's to lay off the training." Xenovia's eyes widened when Keito suggested this.

"You need to cool off, rest your head. All this pain you have, you have to take time off."

"I need to get stronger so I can-"

"And you will, but not in the condition your mind is in. You'll lose if you confront him the way you are now..." Keito interrupted, a frown on his face. "Just...listen to me, and trust me on this. Find a hobby to distract yourself."

"I don't know anything else, only training. I don't have any other hobbies."

"Then find new ones. Ones you can enjoy and calm your rage. I have to go. Do this for me okay? As your friend." Xenovia says nothing as Keito lets himself out. As he's about to exit the room, he noticed Naruto's "Sleep Well?" letter on her desk.

"What's that letter?" he asked.

"A reminder." He didn't ask further, knowing full well it involved the "devil" Xenovia was angry towards. She could've torn it to shreds and throw it away... So why does she still have it? Keito closed the door behind him as he left to go about his day. On his way towards his unknown destination, he sees Esdeath walking across from him, frowning as he saw her.

"Esdeath..."

"Kotomine..." Esdeath said as she tips her hat, a grin on her face. Keito had no respect towards Esdeath. While she did do her job, her methods and the people she had in her little group made him uneasy. It also made him angry knowing that a few people he knew were a part of her group and had either changed to the point he didn't recognize them at all or had lost their lives serving them. Knowing that he's giving into his own anger towards Esdeath, he stops in his tracks as he takes a deep breath and exhales, calming him. He then resumed walking.

Esdeath had entered Xenovia's room and greeted the bluenette before sitting on the side of her bed. "I saw what you did today Xenovia."

"How much trouble am I in for?"

"Griselda was able to convince the Church to let you off with a warning, but that's not why I'm here. I'm here to recruit you into The Jaegers, to help you get stronger."

"Keito says that I need to calm my head. I think I should-"

"Xenovia, we both know that while we're both here talking, this devil, Firebrand, is out loose and doing unspeakable and horrible things to innocent people, AND he grows stronger every day as he continues to kill. You have no time to take a break. Keito would rather be passive than take action. I can offer you the training needed to get your revenge, but you must agree to join The Jaegers." To Xenovia, the offer was too good to be true. She was well aware of Esdeath's strength. People she knew, like Kurome, came out stronger thanks to Esdeath.

"To be honest, I see a bit of myself in you. All that strength at such a young age. I read your file Xenovia. Killed your first devil at the age of 8, all to protect a fellow exorcist."

"It was going to devour us, I had to do what I had to do to save us both."

"Maybe so, but I think there was more to it. If I had to guess...you hated being weak and decided at that moment to take up that sword and live." Xenovia had a look of surprise on her face.

"Usually people under these conditions would resign themselves to their fate, but you didn't. "The strong live and the weak die", that was what my late father taught me, and as the strong, we have the power to protect the weak," Esdeath added. "This will be your only chance Xenovia. After this, I'll no longer ask." From there, Esdeath got off Xenovia's bed and extended her hand to Xenovia, who looks up to the blue-haired Ice Queen.

"Get up from that bed and shake my hand, or lay there and resign yourself to the you who couldn't save Takumi and was left at Death's door at the hands of that devil." Esdeath thought that she'd decline the offer after her talk with Keito, but after 30 seconds of waiting for a response, she forms a smile on her face when Xenovia got out of her bed and shook her hand.

"You chose wisely, Xenovia." Looking into her eyes, Esdeath saw something inside of the young bluenette that she never saw in her before.

 **"Those eyes of yours...Oh yes, they suit you perfectly, Xenovia."** Esdeath thought to herself as her smile turned into a smirk. **"She's perfect..."**

 **Club Sega**

 **Akihabara**

 **Now**

Entering the arcade, Naruto, Akame, Moka, and Kokoa are greeted by a floating robot that looks like a chibi parrot.

"I don't remember Club Sega having this." Naruto commented.

"A mysterious corporation DID remodel a few places around Akihabara." Moka added.

 _"Are you Naruto Namikaze?"_ asked the robotic parrot. Nodding, Naruto is immediately scanned and approved by the robot.

 _"Congratulations, the Agares Corporation has offered you a Player Card with a lifetime supply of credits. Just put it against the scanners and play to your heart's content. If you need coins, just show the card to the service machines and input the number of coins you need."_ said the robot as its stomach opened to give him the card, surprising the four.

 **"So you're behind this, Seekvaira."** he thought as he sweatdropped.

"You know someone from the Agares Corporation?" Moka asked, surprised.

"Yeah, Seekvaira. She owns the corporation."

 **"That girl owns the corporation?"** This troubled Moka, though she would never show it.

 **"Too many rivals..."** Akame thought to herself.

"Well, let's go plays some games, girls." Naruto said with a smile as he proceeded onward to play some games, unaware of the girls' inner thoughts. There were many games to play at Club Sega. But out of all the games they played, there was one in particular that Akame was interested in other than **U-Fighter**. It was called **Fatal Bullet** , a VRMMORPG developed and operated by an American company that emphasizes on gun usage. Akame had received it as a birthday gift from Naruto, along with the VR Headset that was required to play it. When she heard that the game was coming to Club Sega for competitive play, she grabbed her memory card before she and Naruto left home.

Akame had managed to separate her brother from Moka and Kokoa before dragging Naruto by his arm as she approached the large gathering of players surrounding the game station. While going through the crowd of players and nerds, she spotted someone familiar on-screen. Someone who was currently wasting the players in a 15-v-1 battle with a sniper and a machine pistol.

 _"Thin, pale blue swaying hair, indigo-colored eyes, white muffler, armed with an ultra-rare sniper rifle...it's her,"_ Akame whispered to herself. The player Akame was focusing on had just finished off the last player by shooting him through the head when he peeked out of his cover. After the match was set and the female player, announced by the name of **Sinon** was crowned the winner of the match. Fifteen out of the sixteen players came out angry and "destroyed".

"Who else is ready to challenge this "Cold-Hearted Sniper?" asked the announcer. After what all the players had witnessed, none had the guts, or the balls, to challenge Sinon. After 5 seconds of silence, Akame raises her hand.

"I will challenge her!" she yelled, surprising Naruto, who couldn't help but notice a fiery aura in her competitive spirit. Like everyone in his family, if a challenge presented itself, they were compelled to take it.

"It looks like Sinon has a challenger!" yelled the announcer.

"Are you sure you'll be fine Akame?"

"I'll be fine Naruto nii-chan. After all, I can deflect as well as cut bullets with my sword."

"But that's all in a video game," Naruto said to himself as Akame walked up to challenge Sinon. After inserting her memory card into the system, she put on the headset and sat comfortably in one of the chairs. In an instant, her consciousness was put into a large sand-covered wasteland, deserted buildings and partially destroyed vehicles surrounding her.

For weapons, Akame barely used a gun in the game. Instead, she used a laser katana alongside a Beretta 87 Target, a semiautomatic pistol. As for her armor, she wore a form-fitting catsuit that, while it had low shielding, it gave her greater mobility and an impressive speed boost.

"I promise you, I will find you, and I will stab you in the head." Hearing this from Akame, Naruto couldn't help but worry for whoever crossed her path in-game.

 ** _"I'll just have to make sure you don't see my bullets coming,"_** said Sinon.

 **Kuoh Airlines**

Seekvaira had been waiting for what felt like forever for her parents. She did everything she could think of to keep herself occupied: Playing Avengers Academy on her phone, watching funny videos, ordering a mango smoothie, and ignoring stares from perverted males. Now, she was bored. Finally, she received a text from her father.

 **"Sorry Seekvaira, something business-related came up. We'll have to reschedule the trip. Your mom and I will make it up to you"** **\- Dad**

"I guess I should've expected this..." Seekvaira said, saddened by this.

 **"What should I do now..."** She had Alivian take a day off, and she didn't feel like going home. After realizing that Naruto was available today, possibly hanging out with his sister, she developed a devilish but playful smirk on her face.

 **Club Sega**

 **Sega Diner**

Akame was sulking as Naruto tried to cheer her up and Moka and Kokoa sipped on their strawberry shakes.

"I never saw her coming..." she said to herself.

"But you lasted far longer than the other players, and you managed to deflect a few of her bullets. You even had her waste all of her rifle ammo." Naruto said.

"Yet she used that last bullet to finish me with one shot." She had known of Sinon's title as Fatal Bullet's #1 Sniper, but she never expected that Sinon would incorporate weapons application in close quarters combat that was similar to the combat U.S. Rangers used. "I had underestimated her..."

"It's just a game Akame..."

"Muramasa?" Akame came out of her sulking state as soon as she heard her gamer name being called out. The four focused their attention on a blushing pale-skinned girl with dark brown hair, and black eyes. She had on a pair of half-rimmed glasses with oval-shaped lenses, a light-grey jacket, a brown skirt, and a brown striped scarf.

"Uh...Do I know you?" asked Akame.

"It's me...Si-...Sinon."

"Eh...EHHHHHH!?" Naruto, Moka, and Kokoa had to cover their ears as Akame screamed.

"Yo-Yo-Yo-You're Sinon!?"

"Yes...I just came to tell you...You did amazing in our fight." Sinon said as she bowed to Akame in respect.

"But I didn't even land a hit on you," Akame added.

"True, but I've never wasted all my sniper ammo like that before, until you challenged me...You mind if I join you?" Sinon had joined the four at their table, talking to Akame as Naruto ordered an extra round of shakes. 20 minutes had passed and during those minutes, and they got to know more about Sinon. Her real name was Shino Asada, she was going to be a first-year student at Kawahara Academy, and she lived in Tokyo on her own. Compared to her in-game self, who was calm and cool, Shino was polite and a bit timid.

"So how did you get into Fatal Bullet?" asked Akame. Shino almost choked on her shake when asked that question. "It's...very complicated..." Naruto took notice of this.

"Complicated? How s-"

"Akame, it seems to be a sensitive topic for her. I don't think you should ask any further." Naruto said to his sister.

"Sorry Shino-chan." Akame said, apologizing.

"It's fine Akame." After saying that, she focused on Naruto. "You're her boyfriend right?" Akame had turned bright red while Naruto and Moka both spat out their shakes as soon as Shino asked that.

"What!? I'm actually her brother, not her...boyfriend." Naruto awkwardly replied. "Really?" Naruto only nodded his head up and down.

"You ever thought about...playing Fatal Bullet?" asked a blushing Shino. In truth, before she approached Akame, she had her eyes set on Naruto, like love at first sight. At first, she had assumed that he was Akame's boyfriend by the way Naruto comforted her after her defeat. It relieved her knowing that he was actually Akame's brother.

"I have thought about buying a second copy and a VR headset, but I've been busy with my studies, building model kits, and looking for a job that I usually don't have the time to play a game like Fatal Bullet." he replied.

"If you do decide on playing it, why don't you and your sister form a team with me?" Shino asked hoping that Naruto would say yes. "I'll even help you on your first day."

Akame did not like this one bit. At first, she was considering having Shino become one of her friends, but after figuring out that she had the hots for her brother, she was now considered, her love-rival. "I'm sure that my brother will be too busy to-"

"Sure, I'll buy the game, but I can't promise you that I'll always be online." Shino smiled when Naruto said yes while Akame banged her head on the table from realizing that her brother's too oblivious to know what was going on.

"I don't mind. Snipers like myself are patient." Shino added. Looking at her phone, she abruptly got up from her seat as she looked at the time.

"I have to go, I'm supposed to go visit my mother and my grandparents for dinner. Before I go, can we exchange numbers?" Naruto and a reluctant Akame agreed to share their numbers to Shino. After Naruto asked them, Moka figured that she'd also give the girl her number and get the game herself while Kokoa denied her request. After receiving their numbers, Shino bowed her head in respect before leaving.

"...She's an interesting girl." Moka and Akame looked at Naruto in surprise as Kokoa sipped on her drink.

"I mean, I never thought that a girl who's known as the top sniper in a shooting game would have a whole different personality in real-life."

 **45 minutes later...**

Naruto had bought his own copy of Fatal Bullet and his own VR Headset and memory card alongside Moka as they walked with their respective sisters. Moka had asked Naruto if they could join him and his sister for dinner. Being Naruto, he had agreed to have the two sisters over for dinner, much to Akame's displeasure.

 **"The list of girls gets bigger!"** Infernus told Naruto. **"You have your adoptive sister, your childhood friend, your King, an angry exorcist, and finally, a gamer girl with glasses!"**

 **"Why are you adding Asada-chan to the mix?"** Naruto asked, curious.

 **"I add whoever looks like could be a freak in bed. I should also note that she kind of reminds me of you."** Typical Infernus, always thinking with his spirit dick.

 **"How so?"**

 **"I've seen you in glasses. You both look like nerds when you wear glasses, you play video games,** **and you both have nice bods, given that her in-game character's figure is the same as her real-life figure. You two are practically meant for each other."**

 **"I don't think I should start dating after Xenovia,"** Naruto replied.

 **"Don't act so emo Naruto, just because you made a girl hate you. Besides, if I recall, you've never asked any girl out for a date. It's always the girl asking you to hang out with them or you asking them to hang out with you."**

 **"Isn't hanging out considered a date?"**

 **"No, dating is when you have a plan to try and get to know somebody well enough to determine if they would be a suitable partner for an actual relationship.** **Hanging out means that you're out spending time together usually doing social activities. That is NOT considered a date. They are two different things."** Infernus corrected. **"Look, just think about it, and maybe before going to bed, call her, and schedule a damn date. It doesn't have to be a romantic one as long as you actually go on a date with a girl. You need this."** Lately, Infernus has been giving Naruto some good advice.

 **"I'll consider it,"** Naruto said.

 **"That's more like it. And hey, if things work out, maybe she'll have sex with you on the first date. If not, maybe just a blowjob."** Infernus replied. And just like that, Naruto lost all respect for the demon.

 **5 minutes later...**

"Chelsea, we're home, and Moka and her sister are joining us for dinner!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, Naruto, Akame, you're back! Come in the kitchen, we'll have dinner ready in a few minutes," said Chelsea. As the four took off their shoes, Naruto immediately noticed a pair of stylish boots he wasn't familiar with. Now that he thought about it, Chelsea said "we", which meant that Chelsea has someone over. If he knew anything, Kagura didn't wear boots like those. So whose boots were they? His question is answered once he sees something he never thought he'd see: The Mega Size Model 1/48 Gundam RX-78-2 Gold Coating model, still in its kit, and left unopened. Naruto rushes into the kitchen to see Seekvaira cooking with Chelsea. Focusing on a surprised Naruto, Seekvaira smiled as she welcomed Naruto home. Moka, Kokoa, and Akame peek their heads into the kitchen just in time to see what was going on.

"Wh-What are you doing here?"

"My parents had some business to tend to, so they canceled our trip, and I figured I'd come to visit you so we could work on the gold model kit together," Seekvaira answered with a smile.

 **"Wow, dinner is going to be interesting tonight,"** Infernus said before snickering.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Apologies for the wait. I had just picked up Persona 3 FES and got very immersed in its story and gameplay. There's also life but no one wants to know what's going on with your personal life. Also, Mayweather beat McGregor, which was not surprising. I already knew who was going to win.**

 **Back to this, it seems that Xenovia has joined Esdeath, Seekvaira makes a visit to Naruto's, and a new "potential love interest" has presented herself.**

 **Originally, I was hoping to reintroduce Joichi (JoJo) but I couldn't find a better way to do it so that'll be on hold.**

 **Koneko was also supposed to make an appearance, bumping into Naruto, and rudely telling him to watch where he was going, with Infernus calling her an asshole, but it didn't make the cut.**

 **Keito Kotomine, an OC hailing from the Fate series, is a good guy. He may have the same surname as Kirei but he's not evil.**

 **I also planned to use the made-up arcade game called U-Fighter and have Naruto fight Moka but decided against it as it would have exposed Moka's secret. So ultimately, that too was scrapped.**

 **If you must know, Fatal Bullet is basically GGO (Gun Gale Online) and is taken from the upcoming SAO: Fatal Bullet. I didn't want to use GGO because Fatal Bullet had a nice ring to it.**

 **Sinon, or Shino Asada, will be a member of Naruto's peerage in the future. I already have a Sacred Gear in mind for her that will allow her to "expose or create weak points" that will support her sniper skills, and she'll have her own custom-made sniper rifle as well.** **The reason for Sinon's inclusion was due to fondness. I loved her tragic story, her in-game personality, her real-life personality, everything. There were only 9 English stories with Naruto and Sinon in it that I was very unsatisfied with, so that led to me adding her to Naruto's Peerage. I had to revisit some chapters and episodes of SAO to reintroduce myself to her. I couldn't find a way to add her in until I decided to take this chapter to Akihabara.**

 **I assure everyone, Sinon will be put to good use. After all, who wouldn't want a cool and calm sniper on their team?**

 **A large majority of SAO characters are not in this universe, and I don't plan on having any other main cast members join in.**

 **You won't be seeing Naruto in Fatal Bullet any time soon. After all, he's got a lot going on in his life. Next chapter,** **Naruto will be getting a job from Seekvaira, mostly ones that involve fixing or building things.**

 **Right now, there are four love interests now (Moka, Seekvaira, Xenovia, and Shino). Will like to add that they will be used will or will not make an appearance next chapter, and after that, won't appear for quite a while.**

 **I'd also like to point out that dating and hanging out are ACTUALLY two different things. They're not the same. Naruto has never officially dated anyone.**

 **If possible, I'd like to know if you guys think that Naruto should have a date with Sinon/Shino next chapter or a later chapter.**


	9. Seekvaira's Peerage

**While this isn't a chapter, due to "reasons", the next chapter will take a while. It's 45% Finished as of now. For now, here's the rundown of Seekvaira's Peerage. Some are blank because I haven't figured out who or what to add to it. It took a long while to figure out who to use to fill a few of the spots. For Pawns, I felt that having eight pawns would make it hard to keep track of so I went with two, but if anyone has a third pawn suggestion, I'm all ears, just as long as it's possible. Without further ado, here's who you the viewers can expect to appear sooner or later. Just remember, this line-up is subject to change. I would also like to add that other characters from the series some of these members belong to, will not appear in this, unless I feel like it and deem it necessary to the plot.**

 **King:** Seekvaira Agares

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Expert Tactician, Flight, Time Magic, Basic Fire Magic, Light Magic, Shield Magic, Destroy Magic(Limited to one spell), Augmentation Magic, Repel Magic, Healing Magic, Rune Magic, Space Shards, Light of Luceras, Reality Magic (Sealed), Sex Magic

 **Equipment:** Rune Stones

* * *

 **Queen:** Alivian

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Eastern European Dragon Physiology, Dragon Gate, Martial Artist (Master), Super Strength

 **Equipment:** None

* * *

 **Rook #1:** Rinne Berlinetta

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Total Fighting-style Martial Arts, Grappling Techniques

 **Equipment:** Scuderia

* * *

 **Rook #2:** Naruto Namikaze

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Genius Intelligence, Transformation, Super Speed/Strength, Martial Artist(In Training), High Endurance, Healing Factor, Flight, Short Teleportation, Stealth, Sling Magic(Learning), Servant Magic(Unknown), Inferno Install

 **Equipment:** Sawn-Off Shotgun, Hellfire Chain, Igneox, Short-Barrel Winchester Model 1901

* * *

 **Bishop #1:** Irisviel von Einzbern

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Transmutation, Healing Magecraft, Fire Magic, Water Magic, Earth Magic, Wind Magic, Light Magic

 **Equipment:** Wires, Dress of Heaven

* * *

 **Bishop #2:** Eucliwood Hellscythe

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Resurrection(Limited), Healing, Death Inducement(Limited), Darkness Magic, Scythe-User (Master)

 **Equipment:** Notepad, Pen(Transforms into a scythe)

* * *

 **Knight #1:** Scáthach

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Martial Artist (Master), Lance-User (Master), Immortality, Rune Magic (Master), Magic Resistance, Weapon Summoning (Lances), Spatial Manipulation (Limited), Enhanced Stamina, Enhanced Speed/Strength, Regeneration, Limited Durability, Limited Clairvoyance, God-Slayer Skill

 **Equipment:** Gáe Bolg Alternative, Gáe Bolg, Gate of Skye

* * *

 **Knight #2:** Peko Pekoyama

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Master Swordswoman, High Stamina, Super Speed, Blades of the 47 Ronin

 **Equipment:** Magic-Enhanced Shinai, Kuzuryu

* * *

 **Pawn (x3):** Charlotte/Ange le Carré

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Master Spy, Expert Infiltrator, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth, High Intelligence, Master Liar

 **Equipment:** Cavorite Ball, Cavorite, Webley–Fosbery Self-Cocking Automatic Revolver, Breathing Device, Grappling Device

* * *

 **Pawn (x5):** Maki Harukawa

 **Sacred Gear:** None

 **Abilities:** Master Assassin, Expert Martial Artist, Super Speed, Storage Magic, Weapons Expert

Equipment: Kiriichimonji, Kunais, Murasame, Wailing Dark, Beretta 92F w/ Compensator

* * *

 **With that, Seekvaira's Peerage is complete.**


	10. Part 0 Ch 7

Dinner was very quiet tonight. Why? Because Naruto had Chelsea, Akame, Moka, Kokoa, and Seekvaira all eating at one table. Naruto wanted to break the silence, but for some reason, he couldn't find the right time to. Finally...

"So Seekvaira...today Naruto got your Club Sega Limitless Play Card," Moka informed the Agares girl.

"Oh, he did? Was there something wrong with the card?" asked Seekvaira. "No, it was fine, it's just...I can't begin to understand why you, someone who had just met Naruto several days ago, would decide to just give him something like that out of nowhere."

"Well, he did show me kindness and offered to work for me," Seekvaira said.

"You make it sound special to you, why?" asked Akame.

"When's the next time you'll ever meet someone as selfless as Naruto?"

"I wouldn't know, because I've never met them yet," Akame replied.

"Maybe if you weren't so obsessed with "protecting him" from other girls, you'll meet some." Seekvaira countered, making Akame angry.

"This clam chowder is delicious Chelsea-san," said Kokoa. Chelsea thanked her for the compliment as she observed the girls.

"For you to have Naruto work for you...either you have something on him that forces him to work for you or worse..."

"Why would I force him to work for me? What do you take me for?" yelled Seekvaira.

"Either the devil or something far worse," Moka answered, angry.

"Would a devil spend millions in charity and research to better advance humanity?"

"Only if they want something out of it."

"If you're having Naruto going out doing something he didn't want to do, we're going to have some problems here," Akame said as she clenched her fists.

"If you two want to start something, by all means, I am-"

"That's enough!" Naruto yelled, slamming his hands on the table, startling Moka, Akame, and Seekvaira.

"Moka, Seekvaira didn't force me to work for her. I did it under my own free will. She's a nice person, yet you can't take the time to know her. Hell, it would've been nice if you could ask what her favorite hobby was or if the food is good! Akame, you don't need to worry about me. I come home to you and Chelsea, safe, I'm not into some shady business dealings or whatever. Don't try to start a fight, especially when we're having dinner. I'm not protecting or supporting Seekvaira, I just don't want you two to paint her as an evil person and become friends with her. If you're just going to act like this then just leave!" Naruto yelled, making Moka and Akame shocked. Seekvaira said nothing as Akame got up ran up to her room in tears while Moka fell silent as she got up and decided to go home early with Kokoa.

"...So...I guess dinner got hectic." Chelsea commented. Naruto only sighed.

 **Akame's Room**

"Akame, it's Chelsea, can I come in?" said the older Namikaze sibling as she knocked on her sister's door.

"Yes..."

Entering, Chelsea sees Akame curled up on her bed, crying. Chelsea sits on the side of her bed as she uses her right hand to rub Akame's back.

"Naruto nii-chan hates me...He's never yelled at me before," she said.

"You know he doesn't hate you. He could never hate you."

"Then why did he do it?" asked Akame. Chelsea took a few seconds to find the words she wanted to say. "You know how he is. He wants people to get along." Chelsea added.

"I just don't want Seekvaira to take Naruto nii-chan away..."

 **90 minutes ago...**

"You don't have to walk me home, Kagura." Kagura, Chelsea's girlfriend, had heard on the news reports of a serial killer on the loose who was eating his or her victim's livers. Chelsea had assured her that she could handle herself in a fight, but Kagura wouldn't have it.

"As your girlfriend, I can't help but worry about you. I know how strong you are, it's just-" Chelsea immediately interrupts Kagura with a 20-second long french kiss session. After that, Chelsea assured her once more that she could handle herself.

"However, if you're ever in trouble, I will run to you in a heartbeat and knock that person out with one punch," Chelsea added Kagura. As they approach the Namikaze Household, they notice Seekvaira waiting up front. Chelsea could tell immediately that the Agares girl had arrived a minute before them. She also noticed that she was talking to herself. Why she was doing that was beyond her.

Not letting her know that she and Kagura were behind her, Chelsea got close enough to grope Seekvaira's ass, startling her. Chelsea had immediately caught the girl's hand before her slap could connect to her right cheek. "Good evening Seekvaira."

"Chelsea!?" Seekvaira said in surprise.

"What brings you to the Namikaze Household?" asked a curious Chelsea. Seekvaira had told her and Kagura that her parents had canceled the Hawaii trip at the last minute before telling them that she was hoping to come over so she could have Naruto help her assemble the model kit he had given her.

"So you came for Naruto. Well, I'm sorry to tell you this, but he's not home." This saddened Seekvaira.

"Oh, I see. I guess I'll-"

"Hold it." Seekvaira stops. "However, he will be home in half an hour. Until then, you can come in and make yourself at home." Seekvaira smiled after hearing this.

"Well, I guess I should be going now," Kagura said. Before she could leave, Chelsea stops Kagura so she could give her a goodbye kiss. While the couple savored their kiss, Seekvaira had trouble processing it. After all, this was the first time she witnessed two girls kissing. Her face was bright red, and smoke was coming out of her head. After ending the kiss, Chelsea said goodbye to Kagura, who left with a blushing smile.

"Alright, let's go in shall we?" she said as she pulled Seekvaira into the house." Inside, both girls took off their footwear. What made Seekvaira uncomfortable was when Chelsea stripped off her clothes until she was only wearing her bra and her underwear and socks.

"Ahhhh I feel so liberated," Chelsea said to herself.

"You do this when you have a guest here!?"

"As long as they're girls or Naruto. Otherwise, I pummel them," she answered. "Make yourself at home. I need to prepare dinner." As Chelsea entered the kitchen to cook, Seekvaira went into the living room and took a seat on the couch.

"You have a nice place here,"

"Thanks, we could've bought a bigger house somewhere nice, maybe somewhere located on the top of a hill, but our parents wanted to raise us in a quiet, safe, and nice neighborhood."

"He was right to choose this area."

"...Seekvaira, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What did you want Naruto to do for you when he was in Italy?" Seekvaira was surprised by this question. "He looked sad when I picked him up from the airport. I'm guessing he talked to you about it?"

"Oh yes, one of the science teams in Italy had some problems with a new device they were working on and needed my help with the situation in person. However, I couldn't since I had to tend to an important business meeting on the same day. Naruto immediately asked me to go there himself after he found out that the leader of that science team was an acquaintance of his. While he was there, he became interested in a girl that he got along with. But, since he was there for only a few days, he had to leave her behind." Hearing this, Chelsea felt sad for Naruto.

"She must've been one heck of a girl if she can make him feel that way."

"I'm sure she was." As Chelsea resumed cooking, Seekvaira noticed several family photos of a young Naruto, Chelsea, and Akame near a window. One picture caught her attention: One that had the three of them smiling alongside a spiky blonde male and a red-headed female. The older sibling enters the living room and sees this.

"Those two adults are our parents," Chelsea told Seekvaira. "Our father was the president and founder of an IT company, and our mother was an inventor, one of the best of Japan...There was an explosion at the company. A former employee got fired because he was stealing money from our father and blew up the whole building. Jiraiya inherited the company while Naruto, Akame, and I were given their fortune."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Seekvaira said. Chelsea assured her that they were fine, as the incident happened a very long time ago.

"Did Naruto...harbor any hate towards this former employee?" asked Seekvaira. Chelsea had a serious but saddened look on her face.

"He was always a mama's boy, Akame was our mother's little girl, and I was daddy's little angel. We both hated him for taking them away. For Akame and I, it was easy for us to forget our hate towards him. After all, I was the strong older sister, and Akame was the youngest out of the three of us...I had to take care of her and make sure she could get over it. Naruto...I thought he would get over it with Jiraiya's help, but I was wrong. The former employee got the death penalty, yet Naruto wasn't satisfied. He wanted to make him suffer, heck, he even wanted to pull the lever to finish him. It was only after meeting Moka that he got over it." Seekvaira felt saddened by what Chelsea was telling her.

"I was his older sister, yet I couldn't do anything for him, and I wasn't there for him. It's all my fault...I'm a failure as an older sister." Chelsea said as she teared up. "If I had been there for him, he wouldn't have had to shoulder all that pain and anger, he wouldn't have..." Chelsea stops as she remembers the day Naruto got shot before breaking down. Seekvaira said nothing as she walked to her and hugged her.

"To think and care about your little brother proves to me how much you love him," Seekvaira told Chelsea.

"...Naruto said some good things about you, some about Akame as well." Chelsea's eyes widen.

"What did he say?"

 **Flashback**

 **6 hours before Naruto arrived in Italy to assassinate Takumi**

"Naruto, are you okay with this mission?" asked Seekvaira, who was currently communicating with the blonde through a computer. " I just want to be double sure that-"

"I'm fine, I can do this, don't worry," Naruto said as he worked on the prototype for his Firebrand suit. "...You worrying about me reminds me of my older sister, Chelsea."

"Your older sister who wears her undergarments at home?" asked a surprised Seekvaira.

"Alongside my other sister Akame, she is...really something. She can scare you, find ways to tease you, and she is not afraid to say what she wants to say." Naruto said as he formed a happy smile. "But what I like about her is her worried and overprotective side...In the past...there was this man I hated...he took the lives of many people, which included our parents." Seekvaira was shocked by this reveal as Naruto continued.

"Akame and I were the youngest. Our parents took her in and gave her a place to call home with us. To have one's parents taken from you, at such a young age...it's the worst thing you'll ever experience...I didn't just hate that guy for taking them from me and Chelsea...I hated him for taking Akame's chance at growing up with a mom and dad that loved her away from her...Jiraiya took it upon himself to help me cope with their deaths while Chelsea helped Akame. I know that deep down, Chelsea wanted to help me, but she knew that Akame needed her the most. I could tell how much it pained her not to help me. To know that she wanted to help me was one of the only things that kept me sane...She thinks that I must harbor some hate towards her for not helping me, but I don't. And...I could never hate Akame. After all...they're the only family I have. No matter how many times Chelsea teases me, and no matter how angry I might get with either of them, I will always find it in myself to forgive." Hearing this from Naruto made Seekvaira understand his relationship with his sisters. She smiles as she told Naruto that she would love to meet Chelsea if she had the chance.

 **Flashback ends**

Hearing what Naruto told Seekvaira made Chelsea shed tears of joy knowing how Naruto truly felt.

"Dammit Naruto, why didn't you tell me this yourself?" Chelsea said to herself.

"He probably felt embarrassed." Chelsea snickered a bit as she wiped her tears away.

"I guess that was expected when he's the only male sibling," Chelsea replied. "MAN DID I CRY A LOT!?" Chelsea yelled as she returned to her happy self and had her hands on her hips. "I should get back to cooking..." As Chelsea prepared to return to the kitchen, Seekvaira asks her if she could help out.

"Are you sure? You're my guest."

"I insist..." Chelsea smiled as she agreed to have the Agares girl help her out.

 **Now**

"I think Naruto knows that. Don't worry, he still loves you." Hearing this from Chelsea, Akame turns to her and asks how she can be so sure.

"Big Sister Chelsea has her ways," Chelsea answered. Akame slowly developed a smile on her face hearing this from her. Feeling a little better, Akame asks if she (Chelsea) can sleep in her room for tonight.

"Of course Akame." In Naruto's room, the blond was helping Seekvaira with the golden Gundam model.

"I shouldn't have said those things to Akame and Moka," Naruto told Seekvaira.

"...Akame and Moka weren't wrong Naruto. I'm having you go out killing people for Sirzechs, making you do things you didn't want to do. In a way, I forced you into this life instead of letting you rest in peace."

"I'm grateful for what you've done for me, and despite the bad things that happened along the way, with the killings and Xenovia, I'm okay with it. Had I stayed the way I was before, things would've played out badly for me in more ways than one."

"Probably...You've never yelled at Akame or Moka before?"

"Today was the first," he answered.

"...It's okay to yell at them Naruto." Naruto is confused about why Seekvaira said that.

"If you have something to say, you have the right to let it be heard, even if others end up being affected by this," Seekvaira added.

"That's some strange advice but I get what you're saying, even if it's just a little bit."

"...Chelsea and Akame are lucky to have you as their brother, and Moka's glad to have you as a friend," she told the blonde a smile on her face.

"Thanks, Seekvaira...I should probably apologize to Moka when I have the chance to, and then I'll apologize to Akame in the morning."

"You should," Seekvaira commented as they continued to work on finishing the Gundam model.

"...I think I'll ask Asada-chan out on a date." Seekvaira was caught off guard by this as she fell off her stool before getting up. "This is a first for you! Who's this Asada-chan!?" she asked, determination in her eyes as she got up close and personal with a surprised Naruto. He took the time to tell her about Shino Asada, and how Infernus told him that he's never officially dated a girl before. He even tells her that he's not really sure what to do on a date. Seekvaira wouldn't mind if Naruto had asked her. Too bad he decided on Shino, that girl was lucky. But despite his choice, Seekvaira decided to support the blond. After all, what kind of King would she be if she didn't allow her Rook to date whoever he wanted?

"Well, for starters, call her now and schedule that date," she told Naruto.

"Now? With you here?" he asked, blushing.

"If you're nervous, I'll just simply dial the number for you," Seekvaira replied as she took Naruto's phone and looked up Shino's number. The Rook tried to wrestle the phone away from her, but Seekvaira managed to call the girl.

 ** _"Hello?"_** Hearing her voice, Seekvaira hands Naruto the phone, who answers it.

"Hey, Asada-chan? Did I...Did I wake you?"

 ** _"No, in fact, I was about to turn in until you called. What's up?"_**

"Well, I know we just met earlier, but...if you have time next Saturday...Would you like to go on...a date?" Seekvaira gave an embarrassed Naruto a thumbs up for finally asking.

 ** _"Wow, this is so sudden...I've never been asked out before...and even though I don't know much about you, you seem like a really nice guy...I'd be glad to go on a date with you Namikaze-kun."_**

"Cool...Where do you want to meet?"

 ** _"There's this new place that serves sweets called Ōkoku no Okashi (Kingdom Sweets) located in Kyoto that opened two weeks ago,"_** she replied. **_"Let's meet there at 9:00 am, on the day of our date."_**

"I can't wait!" Naruto happily replied. "I'll try to be early...Good night Asada-chan!"

 ** _"Good night to you as well Namikaze-kun,"_** replied Shino as the two hung up. Seekvaira had a proud and happy smile on her face as Naruto asked why she was smiling.

"Oh I wish for you the best of luck on your future date!" said an overjoyed Seekvaira. "We should get this model finished so we can go to bed early!"

"We!? You're sleeping here!?" he yelled.

"Of course, after all, no one's home at my place. You're the only choice." Naruto blushed, knowing full well that Seekvaira's going to sleep in his room, in the same bed as him. Infernus laughed at Naruto's situation.

 **"Try not to get a boner while she's in bed with you."**

 **"Fuck off Infernus."** At her apartment, Shino's face turned a bright shade of red. She was just asked out on a date with a boy. Shino happily held her pillow as she smiled. Maybe...just maybe...things are starting to get better in her life...And if things go well with their date, she and Naruto would eventually become...Just thinking about becoming a girlfriend made her giggle a bit.

During the night, Seekvaira, wearing a white frilly nightgown, wakes up to get a glass of water from downstairs. In the kitchen, she finds Akame exiting the kitchen.

Seekvaira asked what Akame was doing in the kitchen. Akame had gotten thirsty and had decided to drink some water before going back to bed. The two found it awkward being alone downstairs in the middle of the night. Finally...

"I'm sorry for what happened at dinner..." Akame said to the Agares girl.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I was at fault as well. If you want, I'd like to start over and be friends." Akame smiled as she accepted Seekvaira's friendship.

"...Your brother felt bad when he yelled at you." This surprised Akame, who couldn't help but smile. "You're lucky to have him as your brother."

"...Thank you." With that, the smiling girl leaves the kitchen. Seekvaira smiles as well, knowing she did a good thing. As she gets water, she sees a case that contains several first-place trophies, medals, and pictures belonging to Naruto. All of them involved winning in subjects involving intelligence and the ability to invent something amazing. Impressed, an idea hit her that made her smile.

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **9:00 am**

Naruto had apologized to Akame for yelling at her, who was more than happy to forgive him after talking to Chelsea and Seekvaira. After breakfast, Seekvaira had asked him to accompany her to the Agares Corp. Building for something important. Right now, Naruto was in a large office with a large computer and an array of monitors set up in the middle of the room. When he asked why they were in here, Seekvaira's answer surprised him.

"You're what!?"

"You heard me, I'm giving you a part-time job here, at Agares Corp." Seekvaira answered.

"As what?"

"As my personal assistant, my inventor, and repair guy. Mostly as one my inventors." Seekvaira further explains that he'll be tasked with things like taking calls, substituting for her in meetings when absent, inventing new things, and repairing Agares Tech.

"First you have me become some assassin for Sirzechs, now you're making me an employee here? What made you decide to give me a part-time job here?" Naruto asked.

"I saw your impressive collection of achievements Naruto. You have a brilliant mind."

"I'm not that special. There's a lot more out there who may be smarter than me." Naruto countered.

"Maybe...But I don't care about them. I want only you." Naruto blushed when he heard the last part.

"I...I got it." he replied.

"Also, with that date coming up, it'd be nice to have some extra money coming to you for your spending needs. And who knows how long it'll be until Sirzechs asks you to do another job for him." Seekvaira added. When asking how much he was getting paid for working weekly for her, she just held up seven fingers, signifying how many zeroes were behind the number 1 **(10,000,000 yen = $90,780 / 7 = $12968.57 a day)** , surprising Naruto.

"That much!?" Naruto yelled.

"That's how good I know you are if my company and I are paying you that much," Seekvaira replied, smiling as she adjusted her glasses.

"I should at least learn about these things. Are there any books about Agares Corp. and their machines or devices?" Naruto asked. His King handed him three books before telling him that he'll get paid to read them since it's his first day.

"Take as much time as you need to finish the books Naruto."

"Don't worry about time, I'll be done with them by the end of the day. After all, time is money," he replied as he began reading. Seekvaira only smiles as she leaves the room.

 **Moka's House**

Moka laid in her bed as she recalled the events of last night. Naruto had yelled at her, for the very first time. She shouldn't be making this a big deal, yet...he defended Seekvaira, a girl she barely knew who, for some reason, felt off to her. Seekvaira Agares...just what was she to Naruto? Most of all, could she trust her?

Out of nowhere, Moka receives a text from Naruto, apologizing for yelling at her last night. Looking at it, Moka wanted to get angry at Naruto, but she couldn't find it in herself to hate the blonde. After all, she loved him.

"Why can't I just stay mad at you?"

 **2 hours later...**

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

 **Fukuoka, Japan**

Naruto had finished eating his 4th bowl of ramen before leaving the restaurant, full. As he decided to get back to his office, he got a call from Seekvaira.

 ** _"Naruto, are you on your way back?"_**

"Yeah, I just got finished eating."

 ** _"Perfect, I need you to bring back a strawberry shortcake I ordered. The usual delivery man got sick and couldn't do it so-"_**

"I got it, just send me the address," Naruto replied. Seekvaira thanked him before hanging up, but not before sending him the address.

 **20 minutes later...**

Naruto had just arrived at the bakery to pick up Seekvaira's order. Walking towards the desk, he tells the woman behind the register that he was here to pick up the Agares girl's order. Smiling, the woman told him that she would be back in 2 minutes with the order before leaving. Looking around, the blond notices a petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes staring at the variety of cakes and goods that were behind the glass. It seemed that she was having some trouble with choosing. Naruto walked towards her.

"They're nice right?" The girl turned her attention towards the blond. "Makes you want to eat all of them."

"Mmm..."

"If I had to pick, I'd go with the red velvet lava cake," Naruto said with a smile as he pointed at it.

"You think so?" asked the girl, raising a brow.

"Crunchy but soft red velvet outside covered with powdered sugar and topped with a white cream-cheese icing, and a warm chocolate sauce on the inside. It feels really good once you finish it with a tall glass of milk." Naruto added. Hearing this from him, the girl started drooling, making him uncomfortable.

"Sir, your order," Naruto said bye to the girl before going to get Seekvaira's order and leaving. Looking at the order Naruto decided she should get, the girl orders it and eats it at the bakery. To her surprise, it tasted good.

 **Naruto's Office**

 **Agares Corp. Building**

Naruto had finished delivering Seekvaira's cake to her before returning to his office. To his surprise, someone was waiting for him. It was a girl who had grey hair that is a little bit messy. On her left side, she had a braid that was tied up with a ribbon in the back. She also had grey eyes and a pair of yellow glasses. The girl wore a green shirt with a jean jacket and a green short skirt. For footwear, she had on a pair of red low-heel sandals. Even when he had an omnipotent demon inside him, Naruto felt intimidated by the stoic girl.

"So you're the new Rook?" Naruto was caught by surprise when she asked this question before realizing that she must be a Devil like him.

"Are you...a member of Seekvaira's Peerage?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm actually an extraterrestrial from the Black Lizard Planet who decided to make a life here, befriending Seekvaira in the process," she answered.

"You're an alien!?" Naruto yelled, surprised. Seekvaira has an alien working for her, and there was life outside of Earth!?

"Ange, be honest with him," said Seekvaira as she entered the office.

"Fine." Looking at her, Seekvaira couldn't tell if the girl meant it or not.

"Naruto, this is Ange le Carré, she's one of my Pawns," Seekvaira informed her Rook.

"So she's not an alien from a Black Lizard Planet?" Naruto replied.

"No, she's a Devil who used to be human, not an alien. She tends to say that to new people and on some occasions. It's...a habit of hers."

"Oh okay, so why is she here?" Instead of answering, Ange gives Naruto a metal ball, confusing him, but at the same time, made him curious.

"I need that repaired. It got damaged during a recent mission." replied the Pawn.

"I'll see what I can do. Would it be okay if I made a few or more...adjustments?" Naruto asked.

"Just as long as it doesn't hinder my movements and you don't tamper with the power source," Ange replied.

"I have to get back to my office. I was just here to introduce you to Ange. Ange, why don't you keep Naruto company for a while?" The girl ignored Seekvaira as she told Naruto to not break it. Seekvaira sighed as she left Naruto's office. As he carefully took apart the device, he takes out the power source, a small, cylindrical glass case containing a glowing green crystal. Even if it was small, it gave out some impressive amounts of energy.

"What's this glowing green rock? Uranium? Plutonium?...Kryptonite?"

"No, it's Cavorite. It's an element only I and the Agares Clan know about. Now YOU know it."

"Never heard of Cavorite before. What does it do?"

"Fix my device and I'll show you," Ange replied. With that, Naruto continued working on it. Finished, he gave the device to Ange, who thanked the blond for fixing it.

"I made few adjustments to it. The device will use up less power than it usually uses. I also upgraded the cooling and venting systems in it, and reinforced the exterior with metal that is light but can take the punishment." Taking it from Naruto's hands, Ange suggests going somewhere isolated, taking him to The Grand Canyon in Arizona via teleportation.

"IS THIS THE GRAND CANYON!?" he yelled.

"No." Naruto looks at Ange, raising a brow. "Another lie? Really?"

"It's a bit of a habit."

"So why are we here?"

"The main function of the **C-Ball** is to allow me to fly in the air for a limited amount of time. After it's been used up, I need to replace the Cavorite with a new one. But flight is not the only thing it can do." Going towards a boulder 10x larger than the both of them, Ange turns on the device before effortlessly lifting it up and throwing it to space at the speed of light, surprising him.

"It also manipulates gravity, making whatever or whoever I touch weightless. Out of all the other members of Seekvaira's Peerage, I'm physically the weakest, only being able to fight battles that are one-on-one. When it comes to multiple opponents, I can't fight for long periods of time. While I know hand to hand combat, my skills lie in stealth, my skills with a gun, and the element of surprise. With this, it makes up for my weakness in combat."

"Can I try it?" Naruto asked, interested in the device.

"No..." Naruto felt disappointed until Ange smiled and handed him the C-Ball.

"If this makes me weightless...Does this allow you to run fast?" Naruto asked.

"I would think so, but why-" Naruto interrupts by taking off Ange's glasses and puts a pair of sunglasses on Ange, surprising her.

"What? Where-"

"I just came back from taking those from Ryan Reynolds during the shooting of **"The Hitman's Bodyguard"**. He thought the wind blew them off." Naruto answered, a smile on his face.

"We should get back to the office," said Ange as she took off the sunglasses and asked if she could have her own glasses back. Returning to the office, Naruto asks her why she needs a device for flight if she could use her wings.

"It's true, I could. But..." Remembering her original life as a human and her friends, Ange simply says, "This device has been with me for a very long time, and it holds a very deep meaning to me."

"You're not lying to me again are you?" Naruto asked, just to be sure.

"No, I wasn't."

"...If I may...What was it like for you? To be reincarnated as a Devil? What was it like with Seekvaira?"

"...I remember little of my old life. All I remember was that I was a part of a team and that I was a princess who traded her old life for that of a spy's...I remember how cold it was as I clutched the gunshot wounds I received after completing what was supposed to be my final mission...Snow was falling. It felt so beautiful as I closed my eyes." For Naruto, he could picture it very clearly in his mind, the feeling of death.

"Next thing I knew, I woke up in a hospital bed, with no signs that I'd been shot. Waiting for me was Seekvaira, who fell asleep making sure that I was okay. Back then, she had only Alivian and Scáthach in her peerage...I...knocked her out when she woke up and tried to tell me what was going on." This part surprised Naruto. Ange knocked out Seekvaira? He'd have to ask Seekvaira about it to see if it was true.

"I tried to look for my belongings before escaping the hospital, knocking out three guards in the process due to my newly acquired strength...I didn't get far. I passed out before I could even get my stuff. After calming down, I was told by Seekvaira of my reincarnation, and that I was listed as KIA...I cried, knowing I could never go back to my teammates, and without exposing my Devil status and putting them in danger. I stayed in Seekvaira's house bedridden for a month. I ate, bathed, and rested, but never spoke. It was too much for me...One night, I decided...to kill Seekvaira." Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"You tried to kill her?"

"I was turned into a Devil against my will. Back then, Seekvaira was competing with two other girls on who would have the strongest peerage." Hearing that Seekvaira had recruited Ange in order to compete with two other girls made Naruto uneasy. Was she still competing with these other girls?

"In the dead of night, I took a knife from the kitchen and snuck into her room. She was awake when I got there, reading a book. I lunged at her, but she caught my hand...I yelled at her for not letting me die. Just telling her that left her open for me to kill her. After that, she..."

"She what?"

"She wept for me as she held me in her arms. I ended up stabbing her in the shoulder as she cried and apologized for doing it without knowing how I'd feel about it. Just hearing her apologize...I dropped the knife and helped nurse her wound...After that night, she and I just talked and from there, I grew to trust and depend on her. After meeting me, she gave up on the competition for the strongest peerage. She allowed me to see my teammates, though it was from an orb. After all, I was a Devil now. But it didn't matter, as long as I could see that my team was happy."

"Are any of them still alive?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know, I was focused on helping Seekvaira that I decided not to check on them, fearing that I'd see them die knowing that I can never see them again or be where they are now." Hearing her story, Naruto knew one thing: She wasn't lying.

"What about you, Naruto Namikaze?"

"I was just a human who wanted to save the ones I cared about, even if I had to face death. It didn't matter what happened as long as they lived. However, just the thought of never seeing them again scared me, made me want to live for them. Seekvaira gave me just that, and I am thankful for her. I'm still getting used to it all, with the powers and the struggles of being a Devil. Still trying to adjust." Naruto replied.

"Right now, I'm trying to do new things, like get money to spend on a girl for our first ever date, even if "some pervert of mine" gives me a fair monthly allowance and maybe some extra."

"Be sure to get the girl you're going on a date with a nice present to remember it."

"Will do," Naruto said before telling her that he needs to get back to work.

"...What are you doing after work?"

"Me? I'm just going to go home and work on some "side project."

"How would you like to accompany me to dinner?"

"Seekvaira's not coming?"

"No, it'll just be the two of us. Two devils on the same peerage just hanging out outside of work." Naruto took a minute to think about it before agreeing to it.

 **Nihongo-Italiano Trattoria**

"So I can keep the sunglasses?"

"Of course. I don't have a need for it." Naruto said as he slurped on some spaghetti.

"Neither do I," Ange replied before sipping on her glass of red wine. Naruto watched Ange drink the wine, with curiosity. Does it taste good? Ange took notice of this.

"...Want to try some?" she asked as she offered him a sip. Though hesitant at first, due to his age, Naruto decides to try some. Taking a sip, Naruto makes a face that shows that he didn't like the taste. Ange laughed a bit as Naruto did that face.

"How can people like this!?" he asked.

"Who knows..." As they continued to have dinner, an awful sound caught their attention. The sound belonged to two young kids, a brother, and his sister, messing with a piano. The sound they made was beginning to ruin the mood for the other guests. Wiping her mouth before getting up from her chair, Ange walked towards the kids.

"A piano is not a toy." Ange politely told them. The kids stopped as they turned their attention towards the girl. "If you move over, I'll play something that's more...soothing." Curious, the siblings allowed the Pawn to play the piano. In control of the piano, Ange played an original that wowed the guests. The sibling sat next to her as they watched her fingers move. Naruto found her piano skills to be a work of art. Finishing, Ange was met with applause from all the guests. She thanked them for listening before getting back to her seat.

"...So you can play the piano?"

"It was one of the requirements for a princess..."

"You mention being a princess. If you're royalty, you had everything...Why give it all up?"

"...I hated being a princess."

"You hated it?"

"All it was for me was study, study, study, day and night. By fate, I met someone who "looked just like me." From there, things turned for the worst until..."

"I see...Do you like your life, as a Devil?" asked Naruto.

"Being a Devil that has been living since the early 20th Century, you see people you know come and go, and you experience all kinds of hell. It's an experience you can never hope to imagine or live through as both a former human and a reincarnated devil. But, it wasn't all that bad. Seeing brave people rise up to fight for freedom and the right to live...To see the world change before you...To see it all was scary, but at the same time...it was beautiful. It made me wish that my old team lived long enough to see it all. But, knowing that I'll be the eyes that get to see every tomorrow for them is enough to say that I'm glad that Seekvaira chose me to be a part of her Peerage, even if it wasn't for the good reasons at first." Ange replied with a smile contagious enough to make Naruto smile. Ange had made what was considered a bad experience for her into an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Well, enough of that, let's finish eating before our food gets cold." Naruto agreed with Ange as they continued with dinner.

"By the way Naruto, do you remember earlier when you drank some of my wine?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ange leans in close as she whispers in his ear, _"The part where you drank from...is the same one my lips were on"_ before leaning back with a playful smile on her face. Now aware of this, Naruto turns bright red, knowing that he had indirectly kissed her.

"I guess you could say that your "first kiss" was like taking a sip from a glass of fine red wine, specifically 2008 Chateau Pontet-Canet." Ange puts a piece of cut salmon in her mouth, savoring its flavor as Naruto sat in his chair, still red in the face.

 **"Girls just love to tease you Naruto."**

 **Ange's Apartment**

 **Downtown Tokyo**

Naruto had not said a word since dinner. Hell, he couldn't look Ange straight in the eye as he walked her to her apartment.

"Well, I'm going to go-

"Wait Naruto." he stops in his place as he turns to Ange to see what she wants.

"Is there something you need?"

"You have a lot of sexual stress inside of you." Naruto blushed when she told him that out loud.

"How can you-"

"I can tell just by looking at you. All that pent-up desire inside of you, it's unhealthy for you to keep it bottled up. I admit that your resistance to lust and the female flesh is admirable, but I would recommend that you do something about it. Keep all that inside and you might do something stupid and reckless to any girl you associate yourself with." Ange then went on to explain how Naruto should try watching porn, or possibly get a nice girl to give him a blowjob, maybe have sex with him.

"While those sound good, I-"

"Stop right there. Let me tell you something you're probably aware of. Judging by our conversations and by the way you interact with others, particularly your childhood friend Seekvaira has told me about, you're pretty reserved when it comes to the subject of sex and the art of relieving stress through sexual means. To me, I think you deny the need to do it because that's what you really want inside." Naruto couldn't help but feel embarrassed and a bit defensive when Ange said what she wanted to let him know out loud.

"You see yourself as a person who feels that he has no need to subject yourself to pleasure, or the need to ask someone of the opposite sex to do it for you. And you don't see yourself having sex with any other girl beside the one you're in love with. Why? Because you don't want to associate yourself with those other sex-crazed teens your age. You're stuck trying to be this sex-abstained person in order to please a girl you like and to keep yourself from betraying said girl. To me, that's really pathetic. In conclusion, you want sex, like every person with raging hormones, but deny it since you're scared to let out you lustful nature and scared that helping yourself to lust will have the one you're in love with seeing you differently." Naruto had no way to counter it. She was accurate in speaking the truth, and she wasn't afraid to say it out loud. In front of his face.

 **"Fuck, that is brutal but true."**

"I...have nothing I can use to counter that," Naruto admitted in defeat. "What do you suggest?"

"If I had a recommendation...Kiss your date next Saturday." Naruto turned red in the face when Ange blatantly told him what he should do. "I don't care how you do it, so long as you don't force it upon her. Like you and other males, most girls, like me, are hormonal as well, it's just that we know how to control our desires better."

 **"She wants me to kiss..."** In his head, Naruto pictured himself kissing the girl, though it was censored.

"You were thinking about it weren't you?" The Rook denied it out loud, not looking Ange in the eye.

"If I kiss her, she would be considered my...first."

"How could she be considered your first when I was-" Naruto interrupts her, telling her that the indirect kiss didn't count and that the kiss with Shino would be the first where he'd actually do it.

"Believe what you will. You should be aware of the idea of seeing other girls by now. I'm pretty sure that either one of your parents, maybe both, when they were young, have fooled around with others before meeting each other." Naruto immediately fell silent when Ange said that.

"Don't tell me, you never asked them, or even asked your godfather?" Hearing that made Naruto curious about his parents' life before meeting each other.

"I think I'm going to go have a talk with my godfather." Naruto said as Ange said to him, "Glad we had this talk" before closing the door on him.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Jiraiya's Office**

Jiraiya was writing a chapter for his new book when Naruto entered. Surprised, he asked Naruto if there was something bothering him.

"Did my parents ever have any other relationships before meeting and falling in love?" Hearing this coming out of Naruto's mouth both surprised and amused the white-haired man. **"I guess it's a good time as any."**

"Your mother, and this is the truth, has never had any relationships before your father. That I can tell you for certain. Your father on the other hand..." The last part made Naruto grow wide-eyed.

"My father-"

"Was a ladies man. Did you know that I used to hire female assistants?"

"I think I know where this is going..."

"Tsunade's lover's niece Shizune, Mabui, Pakura, Layla, Chisa. Now Shizune was his first time and his first great love, and the first assistant I hired since Tsunade begged me to hire her. She and your father had lots of amazing sex, some I witnessed by accident. I mean they had sex once and then moved on, only to officially date and get it on more after I decided to stop hiring hot female assistants. Moving on, he had sex with all of the beautiful girls I hired, and it all starts with them giving him signs that they wanted him before getting it on on the very desk I'm working on."

"That desk!?"

"Yeah, this was your father's desk. He moved it, from the place he and I used to work in, to the house your parents bought themselves. He had it all. Good looks, a nice place, lots of money, everything a girl wanted in a man. He was something..."

 **"Makes me wonder why you never take after your father. Like it's supposed to be in the saying, "Like father, like son."** Infernus joked.

"He was quite a sex fiend, but at the same time, he was very romantic."

"I see..." To hear about his father's previous relationships was pretty weird, but it helped him know more about his father.

"Why did you decide now to ask me?" Jiraiya asked, suspicious.

"I've decided to take a break from Moka, and I think it was about time I went on a date with a girl." Hearing of Naruto's decision was a new choice of action that he never thought his godson would take, even consider.

"I met her yesterday, and...she interests me. However, I feel that by going out with her, I'm betraying my feelings for Moka."

"I see...Naruto, if there's anything I learned from experience, and from your father, it's that you have a right to be selfish, you have the right to explore and be free, and that you have a right to make your own decisions, right or wrong." Jiraiya replied before telling him to take a seat in one of the chairs. "Your father had kept the fact that he had several relationships with other girls from your mother when they were dating. Your mother found out about it from Shizune, her best friend, while she(Kushina) and Minato were out shopping at the mall. Your mother was angry that your father didn't tell her about it, afraid that if she knew, she'd hate him. But as luck would have it, she hated him for not being honest."

"My mother still loved him,? Even after he kept that from her?"

"Of course. After all, she was your father's perfect match. While there's no doubt in my mind that you and Moka can truly make each other happy, you've never confessed to her yet, and you don't know if she loves you back or only sees you as just a friend. You, as of now, have a right to see and explore yourself with other girls before finally deciding to go for Moka, and though I don't want to say it, but there could be a possibility that one of the many girls out there will be the one who will truly make you happy." Hearing what Jiraiya had to say made Naruto remember the conversations he had with Infernus and Ange.

"You're right, thanks Jiraiya," said Naruto, forming a smile on his face.

"Glad we had this talk."

"One more thing."

"Huh? What's that?"

"What happened with Shizune? You mentioned that she was his first great love. What made them break up?"

"If I had to say, it was because of distance. Shizune was offered a job in America, so that required her leaving Japan. While it hurt both of them, Minato didn't want to stop her from pursuing her dreams. Of course, being Minato, he and Shizune had sex one final time before she left and broke up on good terms." All Naruto said was "Oh...Okay" before getting up and preparing to exit Jiraiya's office.

"If you ever need any advice, with love or dating, come to me. I'm always happy to help." Naruto smiled before telling him that he'll keep it in mind.

 **"Well, I guess this means that you are now okay with fooling around with other girls?"** Infernus asked.

"We'll start with Asada-chan and see how far it goes." Now that was an answer Infernus could be satisfied with.

"I just need to plan it out first. After all, it'll be my first."

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Jaeger's Hideout**

Xenovia, wearing nothing but her bra and a pair of form-fitting pants, was currently sitting with her legs crossed and her hands on her knees in the middle of the room. Jaeger members Wave, Seryu, Kurome, Run, and Bols watched as Esdeath entered the room.

"Like Jaeger members Wave and Kurome, they had their full potentials unlocked by me. Like you, not only do they possess great power and sense of justice, they also possess powerful Magic Circuits. The only difference is the amount you three each hold inside of yourselves. You, like myself and a rare handful, possess far more magic circuits than anyone in the Church. Sadly, they've yet to be awakened inside of you, and you won't be able to unlock all of them until you're older. But with me, I can unlock them early. With all of them awakened, you may stand a chance against anyone who challenges us. I must warn you, there's a chance that this might kill you. But as long as you have your faith in God, you will survive." Xenovia was afraid, though she didn't want to show it in front of the others. But if it meant that she can stand a chance against Firebrand, she'll take it.

"I can take the pain." Xenovia replied as she mentally prepared herself.

"Let's begin." After saying that, Esdeath places her right hand on Xenovia's back as she begins to open all of her dormant magic circuits by infusing magic into them. The pain was unbearable as she screamed. Her whole body felt as though the sun itself was burning her, and her brain felt like millions of fire ants biting her. It was as if Hell itself was torturing her body and soul. Soon after Esdeath was finished, she collapsed. Her eyes felt lifeless, and her mind was blank. Checking to make sure she was okay, Esdeath sensed all of Xenovia's opened Magic Circuits, the quality of them both surprised and impressed her. Xenovia's circuits, to her, had a beautiful Spanish Blue that surged with power.

 **"All this power and Griselda held you back from your true potential. Just seeing your beautiful circuits..."** Right now, Esdeath was excited between her legs. Power had always gotten her excited. Getting up, she has Wave and Kurome assigned to watch over her and to keep her protected. Because not only was she a powerful new member, she was also her greatest asset. As Wave and Kurome took Xenovia to the infirmary, Esdeath ordered the others to continue on with their usual activities. While on the way out, she noticed Keito glaring at her as he rests his back on a wall, arms crossed. She said nothing as she smiled and walked past him.

"Damn you Esdeath..."

 **Downtown Tokyo**

 **Nighttime**

"Making curry tonight and she forgets the vegetables," Naruto said to himself as he exits a grocery store. Akame was preparing curry for breakfast tomorrow and had forgotten to stock up on veggies. Or did she do it on purpose? Being the good brother, he volunteered to go get them.

"I swear, Akame purposefully forgets them so she can eat only the meat..." As Naruto prepared to walk home, he heard a scream. Dropping the bags, the Rook ran to the source of it. To his rage, A biker gang had caught a nice couple together and had beaten up the boyfriend. The girlfriend was currently fighting of her rapists, who were attempting to rip off her clothes. As he witnessed it, he felt immense anger. There were people walking past them and they did nothing. They would rather pretend to see nothing instead of helping.

Quickly going to an isolated area where no one could see him, Naruto transforms into his demon form before he interrupts the biker gang by letting out a demonic roar, instilling fear into them. Even the woman was afraid of Naruto.

"It's a demon!" yelled one of the bikers.

"No, not a demon. Firebrand, and you assholes have put me in a bad mood." With that, Naruto spews a large stream of yellow flames from his mouth like a dragon, incinerating everyone except the couple. People who saw this gathered after seeing the flames, witnessing Naruto killing the bikers.

After incinerating them, Naruto turned his attention towards the woman, who was currently holding her unconscious boyfriend in her arms. Again, like the cashier, the woman was scared of him. The woman didn't know what was going to happen. Did this Firebrand kill the bikers so he could kill her and her boyfriend himself?

"I'm not going to hurt either of you." he calmly told the woman. As he was occupied, people watching were taking pictures of him from behind, though they weren't able to get a picture of his face. Covering his face, Naruto looks at the crowd of people. To his shock, Shino was among those in the crowd. Turning away, he tells the woman to get her boyfriend to a hospital before teleporting away in a burst of harmless flames. Exiting his transformation at a safe place, he runs to the place he dropped his groceries, only to be horrified when he finds them crushed, possibly from the crowd running to the scene of the crime.

"Can't I catch a break!?" he yelled.

 **"You win some and you lose some."**

"I just wasted a good amount of money Infernus!"

 **"It was either that or let those bikers have their way with that woman,"** Infernus replied.

"Namikaze-kun?" Naruto stopped in his place before turning to see Shino looking at him with a surprised look on her face. "What brings you out here?" she asked. Naruto had told her how he was getting groceries for his sister, when several people began to rush past him, causing him to drop his groceries and have them crushed.

"I am sorry about the groceries Namikaze-kun," Shino replied. "How about I help pay for half of it?"

"No, I couldn't-"

 **"Naruto, do NOT fuck this up! Can't you tell that she's a bit shaken? She just saw your Firebrand form."** Infernus yelled. Now taking notice of Shino's hands trembling, Naruto immediately knew what the demon meant. Taking her hands in his and giving her a smile, he agreed to have Shino help him, making her feel safe. To him, it made her look cute, like a cat. Realizing that he had that kind of thought made him embarrassed, causing him to let go of Shino's hands and avoid looking her straight in the eye.

"Is there something wrong Namikaze-kun?" Naruto assured her that he was fine before going with her back to the grocery store. Several minutes inside the store, a few people gave them looks, commenting on how they looked like a young couple. At some points, a few guys were hitting on her. He had to step in and pull her into his arms to show them she was "taken", much to their embarrassment. After groceries, he had offered to walk the girl home.

"Those people at the grocery store...They thought we were actually a couple...Weird huh?"

"Yeah, Yeah, definitely weird...Do you usually get hit on?" Shino goes on to tell Naruto that a few have tried to hit on her, only for her to say that she had a boyfriend, which she didn't, and on some occasions when they didn't leave her alone, she'd yell that she was being harassed. Naruto laughed at the last part.

"Hey, it's not funny," Shino yelled before pouting.

"I know, I'm sorry."

"By the way, your hands were trembling earlier. What was that about?"

"I just saw...something out of this world."

"You...You don't say...What was it?"

"Before I came across you, there was this couple who were surrounded by a biker gang. I wanted to yell for help, but I was too scared to even peek my head out. Then, I heard a scream and decided to see what was going on. I saw that the bikers were all being burned by "something that looked human, but wasn't". Before I knew it, people started rushing to where I was to see what was going on. After that, they started taking pictures. People got scared when it turned to us. Even I was scared." If only she knew...

"What happened after?"

"It left. Like it was in a hurry." Worried about the couple, Naruto asked if they were okay.

"Yeah, they're fine. The boyfriend took quite a beating, but he'll live." Naruto breathed a sigh of relief.

"The woman was questioned by the police." Taking notice of this, Naruto asked Shino what the woman told them.

"Nothing much other than the...thing's name: Firebrand."

"Firebrand?"

"Yes, Firebrand."

"What a crazy name," he said to Shino, who couldn't help but agree. Infernus informs Naruto that he was the one who picked it, with the blond mentally telling the demon to shut up.

"I just wonder what sort of news will be posted online...After all, this may possibly be the first appearance of a supernatural being." Naruto simply shrugged his shoulders when she said that.

"Namikaze-kun...Where are we going?" When she asked the question, Naruto looks at his surroundings and realizes that they were on the way to his house. Infernus simply laughed out loud when he figured it out. Was that why Infernus was snickering as the two were busy walking and talking?

"I-I'm so sorry Asada-chan! Maybe we can turn back and-" he stops as he takes out his phone to check the time. It was too late to go the other way, which meant that Shino would have to stay at his house, with both of his sisters and Jiraiya at home.

"Eh?"

 **Namikaze Household**

"Wow, you brought another girl home Naruto? Another cute one to be exact." said a smiling Chelsea. Akame was glaring at Shino from behind the kitchen.

"I accidentally brought her here, so she'll be staying with us for the night," Naruto responds as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.

"What's going on h-...Naruto!? A big talk later and you bring a girl home already!? Good for you!" Jiraiya yelled. This made both Naruto and Shino turn red in embarrassment as the former angrily told Jiraiya that he was misreading the situation before telling him what he told Chelsea.

"I see, alright Ms. Asada, you can stay in Naruto's room for ton-"

"I THINK I'LL SHARE A ROOM WITH AKAME!" Akame was surprised that Shino decided to sleep in her room.

 **Akame's Bathroom**

Akame couldn't help but stare at Shino as they washed their own bodies. Why? Because she looked really beautiful without her glasses on. It was like a typical trope of a movie where the nerdy girl becomes hot after talking off her glasses. Shino took notice of this, asking her if there was something on her face.

"You're just...really beautiful without your glasses on Sinon-san."

"I appreciate the compliment Akame. Tell you the truth, I don't really need to wear glasses." Surprised by the minor reveal, Akame asks her why she wears them if she has perfect vision.

"It's for...protection." Knowing that she doesn't want to talk about it, Akame keeps silent.

"It feels nice to have a bathing buddy..." Going over to Akame, Shino helps wash the parts of her body she can't reach, catching the girl by surprise.

"S-Sinon-san, what're you-"

"You have such beautiful skin Akame, and you take care of yourself really well. I wish I had a little sister like you." Shino interrupted as she helped clean Akame. When she touches her (Akame's) breasts, she voices her surprise towards the girl's bust size(C-Cup). She was fine with her own size, which was somewhere between a B and a C-Cup, but Akame's was amazing. So perfect and firm...As she was fondling Akame's breasts, Chelsea comes from behind and fondles the short brown-haired girl's breasts, earning a moan from her. Shino releases Akame.

"Rule of Chelsea: Never count her out of a good-fashion breast fondling," Chelsea said with a smile as she continued to grope Shino. "The sounds you make are cute Asada-chan."

"I'm...I'm not..." Shino couldn't complete her sentence, due to Chelsea's fondling.

"If only Kagura wasn't working, then she'd be here fondling my breasts," Chelsea said. As the girls were "hanging out" in Akame's bathroom, Naruto was busy working on his weapon, blushing as he heard Asada's moans.

 **"I think you should go check on those three. You know, just in case-"**

"Fuck off."

 **The next day...**

Shino had found herself having breakfast at a cafe with Naruto before the latter went to work for Seekvaira.

"Your sisters are really...something." Shino couldn't help but remember Chelsea's groping. The older Namikaze sibling just knew how to "feel around", and that just scared her.

"Chelsea tends to do that...a lot." Naruto awkwardly admitted.

"...You're lucky to have siblings Naruto." The Rook takes the compliment and adds that he's been getting that a bit lately.

"For me, I live alone. I don't really have anyone waiting for me at my apartment."

"If I recall, you told us you lived on your own. You don't have any visitors?" Shino tells Naruto how she visits her mom and her grandparents during breaks and holidays, but that was it.

"I have made one friend before I met you and Akame and Moka, but I still feel lonely."

"You never made any other friends?"

"I couldn't, not after...what happened in the past..." Staying silent, Shino recalls a memory that involved a postal office, a robber, and a gun. Exiting her thoughts, she tells Naruto, "Let's just say that something in the past has made it hard to make any more." Putting an assuring hand on top of her's, Naruto tells her, "Whatever it is, it shouldn't stop you from living your life. I know how it feels to have the past take control of my life", recalling the death of his parents.

"If you ever need help talking about or overcoming...whatever's troubling you, I'm here for you." Shino smiled when Naruto told her he was willing to help her overcome her past.

"Asada-san?" Hearing her name being called, Shino and Naruto turned to see a skinny boy who was the same age as them, who wore jeans and a dark yellow, nylon pullover. He also had on a black baseball cap on his head.

"Shinkawa-kun!" said Shino, sounding surprised.

"I'm guessing he's the first friend?" said Naruto.

"Ahem." Looking down, both Shino and Naruto see that the latter's hand was still placed on top of her own. Both retracted their hands, pretending like it never happened.

"What brings you here Shinkawa-kun?" The boy known as Shinkawa, for now, told them how he was grabbing breakfast for himself and his older brother, and that he happened to spot the two from outside.

"Who uh who is this guy?" asked a suspicious Shinkawa.

"Oh, this is Naruto Namikaze. We became friends the day before yesterday." Naruto offers Shinkawa a handshake, who cautiously shakes the blond's hand. While shaking hands, Naruto notices that Shinkawa's grip is tight, though it doesn't affect him, given his Rook strength.

 **"Looks like weak competition,"** Infernus commented.

"I'd love to stay and chat but my brother needs this breakfast, and I have to study."

"During Spring Break?" asked Naruto, raising a brow.

"It's what you get from being the young son of a hospital director," he answered before leaving. Naruto yelled, "Don't overdo it!" as he did. Looking at his phone, Naruto sees that he needs to get to work.

"Speak of the devil, I should get going as well. Take care Asada-chan." Naruto pays for both his and Shino's meal before getting up to leave.

"Namikaze-kun?" Naruto stops as he turns to Shino. "About what you said, that if I need help...I can come to you...You mean it...right?" Instead of answering her, he smiles as he gives her a thumbs up before leaving.

 **Naruto's Office**

Entering his office, Naruto finds Ange waiting for him. Curious, Naruto asks her, "What brings you to my office, Ange?"

"How would you like to go to Germany with me the day after tomorrow?"

"...Eh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Naruto has met a new member of Seekvaira's Peerage! If you must know, Ange is from the anime "Princess Principal." The anime is well-made, the theme of it being about spies, as well as the time period the series takes place in immediately sold me. When I saw Ange in action, I knew I had to choose her. I think the main theme of this chapter was one of the past, and of Naruto's decision to see another girl and pursue romance. Because all this time, Naruto has been in love with Moka, and he's never experienced trying to fall in love with another until Xenovia appeared. Then he had to make her his enemy to protect her, and now here comes Shino Asada who, by some obvious reasons, is like Naruto: A somewhat lonely person who has a past that seems to take over her life. Did I mention that she wears glasses? You won't be hearing about her past until maybe the day of the date or a future chapter.**

 **The relationship between Naruto and Shino will be special. Who knows, like his father, Naruto might have to let her go. It's a possibility but I'll let you guys wrap your little heads around that. When that'll happen, I don't know. But if I do know one thing, it involves something about France, and no it will not involve exorcists...maybe. Just don't think about it. After all, it's a possibility.**

 **For** **Ange, due to one season being done, with a possibility of a season 2 happening, I wasn't sure with how to do her backstory with how she became a devil until the anime's 12th episode aired. I also had planned to do a scene where Ange had Naruto come to her apartment, where she had him sit on a couch. From there, Naruto's arms and legs would be unable to move due to some spells that Ange had Seekvaira cast on the couch, should she ever need to interrogate someone in her apartment. After that, I would've had Ange give him a handjob to help with his built up sexual stress. Ultimately, I decided against it, seeing as it was her first appearance. To be clear, Ange is still a virgin. She has never been with someone of the opposite sex, but due to being a devil now, she's had time to read about sex and techniques to please a man in case she ever finds a man to love.**

 **If you're wondering why Seekvaira gave Naruto a job at her building, it's because she wants to keep him "close to her." In her own way, being inside the same building as she is like being close to her. Like dating, she's inexperienced with love so this is one of the ways she expresses her love. I would also like to point out that while she supports Naruto's decision to date Shino, she is jealous of her.**

 **I also forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Shino/Sinon is 16, a year older than Naruto. Eventually, Naruto will be turning the same age as her, then the fornication (might) begin.**

 **The idea of giving Naruto a part-time job at the Agares Corp Building came in when I read Spider-Man working at Horizon Labs and watching MARVEL's Spider-Man, which is a new series on TV, though I watch it online. It's good so far...So far...**

 **In a possible chapter, later on, I want to show Naruto building or working on cars of his own, mainly a 1972 Ford Gran Torino, and many possible others. When that happens, it'll be for a good reason.**

 **In this chapter, Koneko made a short appearance. The scene was thought about when I read Shokugeki no Soma, and being introduced to 4th Seat Momo Akanegakubo, a chef who specialized in confectionery, or sweets.**

 **It seems that what's happening with Moka is complicated as of now. She really wants to hate our blond demon for raising his voice at her, yet doesn't want to? Love is strange.**

 **Shizune will make an appearance later on, as she is currently in America. Her being Minato's first love was planned, as I considered her to be pretty hot.**

 **The weapon Naruto's making is Igneox, which might make an appearance next chapter.**

 **Pretty soon, don't know when, we'll get into the somewhat main story of High School DxD.**

 **Next chapter will take Naruto and Ange to Germany, where Naruto gets into a bit of a pickle and is injured. He is saved by a girl who hunts with her family. You may know her as "Potato Girl", and no she won't be part of the harem. What happens next will be something, as it involves one or more of the Jaegers, and maybe "The Wild Hunt." Not the European folk myth, the lame one with the douchebags and creeps. You all know what I mean.**

 **There's also a chance that the next chapter will be told in two or three perspectives.**


	11. Part 0 Ch 8 (ENHANCED)

**Note: This is Chapter 8 Enhanced. Why is it called that? Basically, a lot of viewers and readers pointed out their dislike towards it, leading me to redo the whole thing from beginning to end.**

 **I am really liking how much reception this has been getting. And apologies for the wait, I had finished finals and am now taking my break trying to get back to things. At some point, I'd like to reboot the other stories I've made and also continue them. Firebrand is the focus, but I'd love to get back to the ones in development hell someday, maybe in 2018.**

 **Originally, I had planned to have You Watanabe as Naruto's cousin, but I completely forgot she existed, so that was how Maki was chosen. Of course, I also picked Maki because she had the same hair and eye colors as Kushina. Eventually, they'll meet, with You being a mere cameo. Neither Naruto or You will display any interests in each other. Instead, You will give a panicked Naruto dating tips for his date with Shino as thanks for something the latter does for her.**

 **With that, here is the next chapter!**

* * *

"Germany?" Looking at Ange, she had on a short combat skirt with ruffles, covered by a black cape with magenta lining, as well as matching black and magenta top hat and boots. It looked like she was ready to go to a steampunk convention.

"Is there a convention in Germany that you want to go to?"

"No, this is my mission attire. I've been hired by Ajuka to go retrieve a book in Germany belonging to a guy named Dr. Stylish. He got word from one of his sources that Stylish was working on another one of his inhumane experiments, and he needs that book so he can find a way to reverse his experiments. The reason I'm asking you to tag along is that the other peerage members are out doing other missions, and I can't ask Seekvaira to come with. With you having my back, my chances of survival will be higher. What's more, there's an assistant Stylish has who looks almost like you." Naruto's eyes widened when she said the last part.

"You want to kill the assistant, have me pose as him to get close to Stylish, take his book, and then leave?" Ange simply nodded.

"I need to plant the explosives. Unlike me, no one knows about you. Stylish already knows my face due to an encounter I had with him a year ago, when I was sent to assassinate him."

"What happened?" The only reply she gave me was, "I let my guard down", with her usual blank face.

"I'll do what I can for our mission, just give me details I need to know and review before the mission." Ange nodded before telling him that everything he needed to study for the mission would be sent to his personal computer after she finished a mission she was about to go to before leaving.

"Oh and one more thing." Turning to her, Ange told him he was not allowed to bring any of my weapons for the mission.

"Stylish does not allow his assistant to carry weapons. Later..." Having said what she needed to tell him, she left his office as he got started on working on his new weapon a bit more. Hours went by. At one point, he accidentally sets a part of his office on fire and had to put it out. Infernus just laughed. Finally, it was done. As I picked it up, I marveled at it.

 **"So it's a stick?"** The weapon took the form of a black, metallic quarterstaff. But once he pulled it apart, it became a pair of eskrima sticks. Infusing the two sticks with his own energy, a single-edged blade emitted from the hilt of both sticks, making them twin short swords. Infernus was greatly impressed by the weapon.

 **"It's a shame that you won't be able to use it for that mission in Germany."** The Rook frowned at this as he remembered what Ange told me before she left. Sighing, he puts the weapon in a secret storage compartment built into the floor. Another hour went by as he worked on a pair of "custom-made headphones" before he got hungry and decided to go out to have lunch. At the same time, Seekvaira had just called him and asked that he have lunch with and spend the day with her, telling me that I was getting paid for this, which was really strange for the blond. Closing his office door and locking it with his personal access card, Naruto proceeded to meet Seekvaira at the front of the Agares Corporation Building.

"So where are we going?" Seekvaira had a smirk on her face as she adjusted her glasses. "I finally got two seats for the most advanced Gundam-themed restaurant in Odaiba and I want you to come with me!" Naruto noticed that she had a thin trail of drool flowing down her lower jaw, which she immediately wiped with her arm.

 **"Seekvaira, you must really like mechas..."** The taxi Seekvaira called had arrived, with Seekvaira gesturing him to hurry up and get in.

As they were making their way to the restaurant, Naruto had to listen to Seekvaira naming all the Gundams from the first series up until the current one. Looking at her, she was acting like a kid who was eager to go to Disneyland. The Rook couldn't help but notice that her legs were rubbing together in a way that made his face turn red.

 **"I worry about your obsession with mechas, Seekvaira."**

Naruto had quite a time with Seekvaira during their lunch at the Gundam restaurant in Odaiba. During that time, they were randomly picked as contestants for "paired" trivia. At first, he wanted to say that they weren't dating, but then Seekvaira insisted that they play along, as the grand prize was a **Bandai MG 1/100 Gundam RX-78 NT-1 Metallic Clear Colored Ver. / Alex G02 Model Kit** that she didn't have for her collection. The trivia questions were a walk in the park since they were familiar with the history of all the Gundam series characters and mobile suits. Eventually, they won and got the kit.

After that, they went to sing karaoke, where he HAD to sing a lot of songs that were openings and endings from several anime titles with her. To her surprise, she found his singing to be captivating and full of passion.

When asked about it, Naruto told her that he simply just sang the songs the way it should be sung and that he had a great teacher. After karaoke, they had dinner together at a teppanyaki restaurant where, again, they were mistaken for a couple. The chefs just said to go with it and that they wouldn't judge. Once they finished eating, the Rook walked her to her place before preparing to go home.

Before he could go, Seekvaira gave him the kit they had won before telling him she already had it and that the one in her hands was for him before she quickly entered her mansion.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

As he prepared to put the kit away in a drawer, he heard a knock on his room door. Getting up, he went over to open it. It was Chelsea.

"Chelsea? Did you need something?"

"Naruto, I was informed in person by your "co-worker" that you were accompanying her to Germany the day after tomorrow! Are you cheating on Asada-chan!?" Naruto's face turned red when she asked that question.

 **"Yes Naruto, are you?"**

 **"Infernus, fuck off."**

"I'm not dating Shino, and she's not even my girlfriend, nor someone I was interested in...yet. Besides, how would I be cheating if we're not a couple?"

 **"It's not cheating if it's a harem."**

"Are you sure about that? From her looks, the girl you're going with is one of those mysterious and sexy foreigners who look ready to pounce on you, rip your clothes off and-"

"Okay, I got it! Seriously, nothing is going on between me and my "co-worker". We're just going to Germany to do business, nothing more." Chelsea sighed a breath of relief after he told her what he wanted her to know before smiling at him.

"Alright...Though if you decide to go with her instead of Asada-chan, I won't judge. After all, foreign girls are great too." Naruto frowned when she said that.

"Just be careful in Germany, especially in Shiganshina." Raising a brow, Naruto asked her why. "Apparently, people have been going missing during the night, never to be heard from again. What's strange is that some people have sworn that there were "giants" that were spotted in the forests the people went missing in. They're dubbing these giants "Titans."

Hearing this from Chelsea, it helped give Naruto some insight on what to expect. If what Chelsea told him was true, then Dr. Stylish was creating Titans. However, he would have to confirm this himself. Giving his older sister an assuring smile, he told her he'd be extra careful while he was in Germany.

"You better keep your word." Before she could walk away, she noticed the new model kit Naruto had on his desk. "You bought yourself a new kit?" Naruto looked at the model kit on his desk before turning his attention back to her and telling her of his day with Seekvaira and how she gave him the kit because she found out that she already had it.

Chelsea had on this amused but playful expression on her face after hearing his answer. When he asked why she was giving him that look, she said, "You always surprise me with your inability to understand girls, Naruto", before closing the door in front of her.

Soon after he finished another Gundam kit he was working on, he received a message from Shino to play Fatal Bullet. Looking at the time, he decided to open the VR Headset he bought as well as his own copy of the game. After all, he bought them to play and not to collect dust.

 **The next day**

 **Shiganshina, Germany**

 **Naruto and Ange**

"So this is Germany?" Naruto and Ange wore civilian uniforms to disguise themselves from Dr. Stylish's Assistant, who sat a few feet away from their cafe table.

"This is just Shiganshina, a part of Germany that likes to stay old-fashion in some form. It's enough to make you believe that you've gone back in time before upgrading to the 21st Century." As soon as Ange finished her cup of tea, she tells Naruto that as soon as Stylish's Assistant moves, they'll tail him, grab him at the right moment, interrogate him, and then kill him before the blond devil assumes his identity. She also shows Naruto the bombs she packed with her, special explosive runes made by Seekvaira.

"Those are very impressive. As expected from our King." Naruto commented before the two were interrupted by two teens who were the same age as the Rook. One was a short black-haired girl of Asian descent, and one was a short blond, bowl-cut haired boy. They were frantically asking if the two saw someone close to them named Eren Yeager. Naruto couldn't help but feel bad for them. When Ange noticed that he was about to suggest assisting them, she puts her hand on his, grabbing his attention. Ange does a disapproving nod that immediately tells him to not get involved, and that he shouldn't keep his eye off the objective.

"Sorry, I don't know, but I hope you two find him." Saddened, the two leave to ask other people about their missing friend.

"I understand your concern for their missing friend Naruto, but this mission is very important." Understanding, he relents. Noticing that Stylish's Assistant going on the move, Naruto pays the bill before he and Ange begin tailing him. As minutes go by, they finally get the drop on the assistant, once he's isolated from the crowd, before taking him to an alley.

"Where's Stylish's Lab?" asked Naruto as he beat the man up in an attempt to force him to talk. Laughing, the assistant tells him that no matter how many times he beats him, he won't speak. Ange, having watched Naruto try to do his way of getting the assistant to talk, but failing, stops him, having had enough of the blond Rook's mediocre interrogation skills. The Pawn decides to interrogate Stylish's Assistant herself. Off scene, she does something "so violent" that Naruto grew to fear her, and after 3 minutes of torture, the assistant immediately told her everything he knew before the Pawn killed him by stabbing him in the forehead with a knife she took from the cafe.

"I can never unsee that." said a wide-eyed Naruto. Infernus agreed with Naruto as Ange walked towards Naruto and tells him to assume the assistant's identity. To Naruto, it felt weird to put on another person's clothes, let alone deceased ones, but a mission was a mission. Having put on the disguise, Ange comments on the blood on his shirt, telling the blond that the assistant tends to arrive at Stylish's Hideout with some blood on it, being an unnamed murderer that's been "the talk about subject" in Germany. "Alright Naruto, you try to get Stylish's book while you're beside him. I'll plant the explosives and tail you when I am finished." When asked how she'd be able to hide from the enemy, Ange revealed a new invention from Agares Corp: A light-bending cloaking device disguised as a 19th Century Pocket Watch.

"You're really old-fashioned, Ange." After telling Naruto that old-fashion never fails to go out of style, she turns invisible and follows Naruto as he proceeds to Stylish's Lab.

 **Stylish's Lab**

 **Dauper, Germany**

Ange kept her distance as she followed Naruto to the lab. He could hear her faintly as she jumped from tree to tree without a single leaf falling down. After an hour of walking, The Rook had made it to the lab. Approaching it, he was stopped by a guard at the front of the lab entrance. He wasn't afraid, of course, but he WAS a little bit tense, given that if his cover is blown, Stylish would make a run for it and the book would be lost. As the guard inspected him, he was stopped by the man himself, Dr. Stylish. Stylish was a tall man with spiky black hair with a white patch and blue eyes. He wore glasses, a yellow suit with a blue shirt, a tie, and a white lab coat.

"Ah, my dashingly beautiful assistant returns, covered in blood as usual. You're just in time to help me with the experiments on the newest test subjects that we've been storing." With one hand gesture from Stylish, Naruto followed him deeper into the lab, with Ange going off on her own to plant the explosives.

"Stylish, what's the holdup?" The doctor and Naruto stopped in their tracks as we were approached a six-person team consisting of a clown, two girls, a samurai, and two guys who dressed weird. As soon as he laid eyes on them, Naruto knew that something about them just felt all kinds of wrong. Looking into their souls, the blond found himself overwhelmed. The things they did, he had to watch. The worst part was that he couldn't do a thing about it. No sane person would be able to sleep, let alone forget this. The clown was the worst of them. These weren't people, they were monsters in human form. Naruto wanted to just shed his disguise and kill them immediately, but for the sake of the mission, he had to resist the urge to do just that.

"Now now Syura, don't give me that look, it's sooo unattractive. Your father should've informed you that I don't work well if I don't have my amazing assistant with me."

"I don't see what's so amazing about him." said one of them, whom Naruto could tell was Syura. He was a young man with tan skin, green eyes and white hair. He also had on a crown-like headgear similar to his father's. He wore a white skintight shirt that revealed his stomach and white pants.

"Looks can be deceiving. Now come on, you and your Wild Hunt wanted to see how Project Titan is holding up, don't you? This time, the humans we've abducted have paid off." The Rook continued to follow Dr. Stylish, Syura and this "Wild Hunt" deeper into the lab. As he was talking about how amazing he was and how these Titans would help them overthrow The Church and defeat the Devils and Fallen Angels, they passed by several experiments that I believe was Project Titan: Former humans transformed into Giant Humanoids of different shapes and sizes, each with different facial expressions that never change.

 **"Titans, second generation divine beings from the Greek mythos. They're making those? Good luck with that. At best, they're more like the jötnar of Norse mythology that originated from Ymir."**

 **"Are you really comparing these things to the actual Titans?"**

 **"Hey, science may take you a long way like magic in the real world and shit, but when it comes to making actual divine beings like "actual" Titans, that's when magic and alchemy are fucking needed. These science-made Titans? This is just flawed abominations that don't compare to the real deal. If they saw these things, they'd laugh and just kill them all with little effort. Unless they have a skilled alchemist, then that's when the real shit begins."**

 **"Then it's best that I burn this book I'm trying to get as well as this lab until there's nothing left."** When Infernus heard that he (Naruto)planned to burn the book, he asked why. Naruto told him he was unsure of the intentions Ajuka had the book. He even told Infernus that there was a possibility that he and Sirzechs had intentions of making their own Titans for their own personal gain.

 **"You may have a point. It's possible that your fellow Pawn is aware of this and hasn't told you about it?"**

 **"If I could suggest something, I'd grab the book and then confront Ange about it. She might answer."**

 **"Or not. I mean, she can tell a lie by telling what we'd assume to be a "truth."** Infernus annoyed his host a bit when he commented, saying, **"Women, the greatest wonders of the world."** As soon as the Rook heard the footsteps in front of him stop, he did the same. Naruto had finally arrived at the final destination, The Main Lab. In it, he saw one male trapped inside a large glass prison that acted as a little arena in the middle of the room. He was a young man of average height and build. He had a fairly long, yet rounded face, and sizable, expressive teal-green eyes. His hair was short and brown, with his bangs falling naturally into a middle-parted curtain-type style.

"As you can see, we have two test subjects on display. The fellow on the right is a regular Titan, nothing special. The fellow on the left, however, is special, and I consider him to be my greatest asset: Eren Yeager." Naruto's eyes widened as he heard that name. It was the same name those two teens were looking for. To his horror, they had someone shoot him in the back. Instead of killing him, it made him turn into those monsters. He grew 15 m high, his hair was long enough to graze his shoulders, with his tongue and ears becoming elongated. Along with a prominent, hooked nose, his eyes were deeply sunken within their sockets, and his mouth took on an unusual, jagged shape, and he also lacked lips and flesh on his cheeks, exposing all his teeth.

"While he does turn into a Titan, he's the only one, so far, to retain his memories and change back into Human form." It was a form of relief for Naruto to hear that Eren could turn back into a human. As he continued to observe, he heard Stylish order the other scientists to unshackle the two Titans and have them fight to the death. From what he was watching, Eren was dominating the Titan, ending the fight by constantly stomping on that Titan's head until it was a puddle of blood, flesh, and bone. After his victory, Eren gave out a loud roar before he attempted to break the glass that was keeping him inside the lab. Naruto knew that his attempt to break it was futile, due to the glass being reinforced with skilled but amateur rune magic. Seeing this, he heard Stylish laugh in amusement as he commented on Eren's attempt to escape as hopeless and that he wouldn't let his "favorite pet" go off before forcing Eren to turn back into a human. "With Dorothea's alchemy and my science, these Titans will be perfected beyond perfection itself! Beautiful isn't it, my wonderful assistant?" Naruto couldn't answer him. He was keeping Eren as a guinea pig. Experimenting on him for who knows how long, making him kill what used to be humans.

"In fact, you don't have to answer, because you're not my assistant." Before he knew it, several knives came out of nowhere and embedded themselves into Naruto's back. Looking behind, to his shock, there was this extremely tall, slender, dark man with his right arm bandaged that appeared out of nowhere. He wore a black cloak and a white skull mask.

 **"Naruto, that's a Servant!"** Naruto was completely shocked. This was an actual Servant, from the Assassin-class, summoned by none other than Dr. Stylish, who was boasting about it. To think that he was capable of using Servant Magic.

 **"For some reason, you're not healing naturally, and our connection is a little bit fucked. Normally, for a host with limited access to my powers, only a Noble Phantasm should be able to hurt you and give off this effect and not these Dirks. Something else is the cause of the screw up in our connection, preventing me from forcefully healing you."** Coughing blood, the Rook observed the knives and noticed one thing different: Three of them were Black Keys. If he remember correctly, Black Keys are a sacrament of the Church, one of their many charms used against demons and vampires that prevented them from healing the wounds made with them. Stylish must've given Assassin the Black Keys at some point in time. Coughing blood, Naruto asked how he (Stylish) knew he was a spy.

"My Servant, Assassin, has the ability to conceal his presence. Whenever my assistant's out of the lab, I send Assassin to spy on him and make sure he returns to me safely. It was a shame that he died. I could've had Assassin come in and attack but I noticed that your fellow ally was the same person who tried to kill me, who had that "one ball gadget" that I wanted to experiment on. Of course, even if I didn't send Assassin, as soon as you came at the front entrance, I would've already outed you as a spy."

"How?"

"Simple, whenever he comes back, he brings me the severed heads of a person that I use for my experiments." To think that he and Ange forgot one little detail. They were sloppy. Putting his left hands in his left pocket, Stylish took out the book he was trying to retrieve. "You thought you could steal this from me? How cute and foolish. Now tell me, where's your little friend? Unlike you, she used a device to completely conceal herself like Assassin." It was good for Naruto to hear that Ange hasn't been spotted yet. It wasn't good to be kicked in the gut by Syura.

"The man asked you a question, where's your little friend?" It disgusted him when he heard the clown named Champ suggest that he go out and look for her. He would be the first to die.

"Have you tried the lobby?" Immediately after Naruto saidthat, Syura pulled out one of the Black Keys embedded in my back and used it to stab him in the right thigh, piercing into the femur, though not enough to split it.

"WHERE'S YOUR LITTLE FRIEND!?"

"Once I have my chance, I'm going to gut Ronald McPedo (Champ) over there and decapitate him with his own intestines..." Once more, Syura took the Second Black Key embedded in Naruto back and stabbed me in the left thigh.

"But before that, I'm going to take these steak knives and I'm going to use them to cut that ugly face of yours before freeing Eren and having him kill Dr. Not-So-Stylish and going off with that book as we cause hell while freeing the humans you had yet to experiment on and burning this place to the fucking ground!"

 **"Okay Naruto, that is very detailed, also you sound like a maniac."** Hearing what he told them, Dr. Stylish, Syura, and the Wild Hunt laughed, claiming that Naruto's threats were worth less than shit. Before Syura could kill me, even though he wasn't sure if being bonded to Infernus meant he was immortal, he stopped after large explosions were heard coming from all over the lab. Ange had proceeded to blow up the lab just as she had planned. Using this window of opportunity, Naruto painfully but quickly pulled out the Black Keys embedded in his thighs and, utilizing some fire magic he could muster up, given his fucked up state caused by the Black Keys. As promised, the Rook used them to leave a permanent X-Shaped Scar on Syura's face. This might sound crazy, but Naruto enjoyed hearing him scream as he covered his scarred face. He then used them to fulfill his second promise to gut Champ and decapitate him with his own intestines. After that, Naruto threw one of the Black Keys at the Assassin Servant, hitting him in the chest and pinning him to a wall, not allowing him to move as he threw the other Black Key towards one of the rune symbols on the glass prison, thus breaking the magic holding Eren inside. Yelling his name, Naruto woke Eren up before yelling at him to "go Hulk". Biting his hand really hard, he transformed into his Titan Form, broke out, and as expected, he grabbed Stylish with his large right hand. Much to my surprise, Eren spoke.

"You turned me into this! Had me kill other humans, including the ones who were my friends before you changed them!" Using his available hand, Naruto witnessed Eren pulling Stylish's head upward, severing it, along with his spine, from his body before crushing it. Before he knew it, the Assassin Servant Naruto had pinned to the wall that Dr. Stylish had ceased to exist. He guessed that once the Master is killed, the Servant ceased to exist, since it no longer had a constant source of magic to keep it here. Once Eren had his little revenge, he turned his attention towards the members of Wild Hunt. That asshat Syura angrily told his team to kill Naruto and Eren before teleporting away from the room. Despite the wounds he received that had yet to heal, Naruto went to grab Stylish's Book. One of the Wild Hunt, Enshin, tried to cut him with wind blades, but Eren used his right arm to protect him.

"You freed me...I help you." As soon as he said that, Eren blew them away by slamming his fist onto the floor, knocking them out.

 **"Naruto, it's Ange, I freed the humans who had yet to be experimented on. Do you have the book?"** Naruto let Ange know that he had it, and that Stylish was dead.

 **"Do you need me to-"**

 **"No, get those people out. I'm sending Eren to you."** Ange had voiced her surprise when Naruto mentioned Eren's name before asking him why he was sending him to her.

 **"You're in for a surprise. Make sure he gets home too."** Looking to Eren, Naruto asked him if he could do him a favor and make sure that Ange and the people she freed made it out alive. He nodded in approval before running out of the room, smashing everything in his path.

 **"You're not going with them?"**

 **"Can't, this book is important to them. If I go with Ange, I'm putting those prisoners in danger. Even if they send one or two Wild Hunt members to attack them, they're no match for Eren's Titan Form, or Ange. I need to be a distraction so Ange and Eren can get back to Shiganshina, given my injuries."** Infernus commented on his plan, telling him he was crazy, but in a good way.

"Hey Wild Hunt, I have the book with Stylish's work on Project Titan! If you want it back, you'll have to take it from me by force! That is, if you have the balls to go after a weakened Devil without your little bitch of a leader! After all, I fucked up that already ugly face of his, and I killed your clown!" Angered, The Wild Hunt forgot about Eren and Ange and focused on trying to kill Naruto. Immediately, the Rook teleported out of the room before they could close in. However, due to his weakened state, instead of being teleported outside, he was sent to Stylish's "Dungeon". Looking around, he noticed a lot of weird kinky stuff that grossed him out.

"Oh god, I did NOT want to see this!" Teleporting once more, he ended up in Stylish's Secondary Lab. In it, he noticed a pair of gloves that were on the counter, with a description on the gloves.

"Perfector, a Teigu that increases the speed and precision of the user's fingers by several hundredfold." These could come in handy, given his situation. He puts them on before getting started on building a teleportation device from scratch. Naruto heard several bangs coming from outside of the room. The blond knew immediately that it was The Wild Hunt. He figured they were named that for a reason. Based on the weight of the door and the size of it, it'll take six minutes for them to destroy it, even with their weapons. He only needed five.

"It's a shame that The Wild Hunt can find their prey, cornered, yet they can't open a door!" Infernus laughed as The Wild Hunt got angry and started making louder noises. Come to think about it, how could they find him so quickly? That question left his mind as soon as he finished his device and use it to escape, just as they broke through.

 **Unknown Forest**

 **Dauper, Germany**

Fresh air, thank God for fresh air. Yeah he was bleeding like crazy, and the teleportation device was just a one-time thing since as soon as he appeared on this location, the device burned out and died. Discarding it, he now had time to pull out the knives that were embedded in his back, as well as that third Black Key. Pulling the Black Key out, Naruto noticed that there was a kanji for tracking carved into it. This must have been how Wild Hunt was able to find him in that lab. With his Rook Strength, he broke the knife with his bare hands before pulling out the rest of them.

"Infernus, can you heal me?" Unfortunately, Infernus told him that since that Black Key was embedded in him for a long period of time, he couldn't. Had he had time to prepare, Naruto could've built a limited tolerance to it.

"Tell you the truth Infernus, I was hoping that the fight with that Assassin Servant would be longer."

 **"Eh, there'll be a next time. Who knows, maybe the next Servant will be stronger. Though, if the fight was long, I'm sure that that Assassin would have used his Noble Phantasm on you."** As he nodded in agreement, Naruto took off Perfector and stuffed it into his pocket as he painfully made his way down the hill. For now, he had to survive until he can properly heal.

Naruto couldn't call Ange, not now with Wild Hunt on the search, and he couldn't use his magic properly. Knowing her, Ange could defend herself, and Eren can shift into a Titan. It was dark out, and right now, the darkness and the forest were his allies. Looking at the smoke coming far off from where he was, it'd take a while for them to find him. Naruto's legs ached as he walked, not from wandering for who knows how long, but from the stab wounds inflicted on his thighs. As he walked, his stomach began to growl.

"I need to eat something, and fast." Ripping the bark off a tree, Naruto found and pulled out a large beetle larva from it, his eyes widening as he watched it struggle in between his fingers.

"From what Asada-chan told me, in Fatal Bullet...these can be eaten..."

 **"Oh damn, that thing's huge. Must be really juicy if it's that wide."**

"You're not helping Infernus..." Making a face, Naruto pops it into his mouth and chews it up, to his disgust. After swallowing it, Naruto coughed a bit. After that, he proceeded to eat five more of them before feeling satisfied. "That was awful...But at least it'll hold me until morning when I can find something more appetizing..."

Soon, Naruto came across a cave, big enough for him to sleep in. As he took a step towards it, he noticed a gray wolf coming out of the cave, growling at him. As he focused his eyes, he noticed three extra pairs of eyes looking at him, belonging to three pups. Knowing full well that the gray wolf was a mother protecting her children, Naruto backed off and instead rested his back against a tree. After making sure that Stylish's Book was safe in his pocket, he closed his eyes and rested, though he had trouble sleeping, due to the cold wind. What a bad night to not be able to properly use Infernus's powers. When he woke up in the middle of the night, Naruto noticed that the gray wolf and her three pups were keeping him warm as they slept on him. Naruto smiled as he went back to sleep.

 **Unknown Forest**

 **Dauper, Germany**

A big red deer (buck), alone in the woods, and in her sights. the girl drooled as she wondered how good the meat will taste after skinning and cooking it. She wiped the thin trail of drool from her mouth before readying her bow. Before she could release her grip from the bowstring, her stomach growled, alerting the deer, causing it to run off.

The girl knew she should have eaten more at breakfast, but she woke up a bit late, having only eaten 3 slices of bacon, two sunny-side-ups, and two pancakes. As usual, her father told her, "Sasha, if you're so hungry, try huntin' for more meat. Hunters like us shouldn't have problems huntin' for more food." Disappointed, the girl known as Sasha dropped to her knees, bemoaning the fact that she had high-quality deer meat escape from her.

Sasha couldn't go back home empty-handed, or else her father will just do his usual laugh and ask her if he should come with her next time, and she wouldn't hear the end of it. Sasha resolved to continue hunting for the deer as her stomach growled. Minutes go by, and she found herself giving up on the deer. Perhaps she should just focus on hunting for rabbits. Rabbits are always good.

Before she decided to change direction, she heard the roar of a male deer. Judging by how it sounds, she could tell right away that the deer was struggling with something. Following the noise, Sasha came across the same deer she was hunting down, struggling with the wounded Naruto. He was swearing a bit as he struggled with the deer. Despite this, he had an impressive hold over the big animal. Sasha's eyes grew wide as she witnessed him snapping the deer's neck with his bare hands. She tensed as soon as the Rook released the deer and noticed her.

"Well...fuck." was all he said as he passed out. Worried, Sasha went over to check on him, breathing a sigh of relief as she checked and found a heartbeat before noticing his stomach growling. Of course, he passed out from hunger. Looking at the deer and back at Naruto, she figured she'd take them both home with me. Hopefully her father wouldn't mind having a guest over. However, how was she going to bring this whole buck home?

"Sasha?" Turning around, she had a look of surprise on her face.

"Connie!?"

"Hey Sasha, what's-" Connie didn't finish his sentence as soon as he saw the bleeding blond boy. He asked his friend what happened as he ran towards the blond. Sasha told him that he was like that when she saw him, and that he fell unconscious for a good 8 seconds.

"By the look of those wounds, he needs to be treated right away. Help me carry him and this deer back to my house, Connie." Connie replied by asking her if she was sure about helping Naruto. For all they know, he could be a bad person. However, Sasha defended her decision to help the blond boy by telling Connie, "Maybe so, but we'll take our chances". After telling him that, she told him once more to help her carry Naruto and the deer back home. That was until my stomach growled.

"On second thought, how about you go to my place and bring back some medical supplies while I skin this deer and cook some of the meat?"

"Are you sure that that guy won't bleed to death?" Checking his wounds, Sasha could tell that he'd live before telling Connie to not keep her waiting and go grab the medical supplies. After Connie sighed, he told her to keep her guard up around Naruto before running off to grab the medical supplies. She was glad that Connie was around when she needed help. While he was out, Sasha took it upon herself to skinning the deer and gathering wood to build a fire to cook the meat. Turning to the blond, she sighed as she told him, "Hopefully you don't end up snapping my neck like this deer's."

 **30 minutes later**

Naruto had woken up to something that smelled really good. Painfully, he got up to see Sasha cooking the deer he had just killed. She was also making campfire baked potatoes on the side. As soon as he made a little noise, the girl turned to him and greeted me with a smile.

"It's a good thing you're not dead, otherwise I'd have to eat this all by myself," The Rook said nothing as he looked at her cautiously. "You saw what I did, didn't you?" She only nodded before adding that it was the first time she had seen anyone kill a deer with their bare hands before asking him if he was a part of a circus.

"I'd say that I'm part of something not related to the circus." She was confused by his answer but accepted it before asking if he was going to sit down with her or not. Immediately, he could tell that she wasn't an enemy for now as he sat down next to her.

"You don't look like you're from around here." Naruto told her he was just visiting from Japan on "business". When she asked what sort of business he was involved in, Naruto answered with, "The kind you don't want to know."

"You look too young to be doing business in Germany" she commented before asking if it was okay for him to move. "Trust me, there were more wounds on me than what you see now." Curious, Sasha handed him one baked potato, a slice of butter inside the incision of the potato that was slowly melting, and some of the cooked deer meat before asking Naruto how he got them.

All he said was that he was dealing with some bad people and that was how he got his wounds. So far from what he told her, the wounds on his legs have healed a bit, though not completely, and most of the wounds on his back had yet to heal. It came as a surprise to Sasha when he mentioned the mother wolf and her cubs that lived in the cave not far from here. She had just come back from feeding them not too long ago. The mother wolf rarely lets anyone other than her near them.

Finished, Naruto told her, "I should go, thanks for the food", as he prepared to leave. With wounds like those, Sasha could tell he wouldn't make it to the nearest town. She stopped him before telling him he was coming with her.

"I am not letting you go with wounds like those. You're coming with me back to my house to rest as soon as Connie comes back with the medical supplies." As soon as she said that, Connie had just arrived with the supplies. The boy nodded as he allowed me to fix him up. After minutes of disinfecting, sewing and bandaging, the boy got up with a smile. "That was all I could do. Lucky for you, you won't have any permanent scars."

"You may be an amateur, but you know your stuff."

"Hey Sasha, are you sure it's okay for you to bring him back to your place?" Sasha assured Connie that he was cool since I was still alive. Turning back to Naruto, she asked him if he could help carry the meat, given his amazing strength. Naruto just smiled as he effortlessly carried the meat over his shoulders.

"With my wounds temporarily treated, I'll be fine." Connie and Sasha were speechless. She was pretty sure that he was a strongman for a circus.

"...The name's Naruto." A weird name for a boy like him, but who was Sasha to judge.

"Sasha Braus is my name, and the other guy is my sidekick, Connie Springer."

"Sidekick!?"

 **Braus Family Farm**

 **Dauper, Germany**

Thanks to Sasha, Naruto felt a bit better. His wounds weren't bothering me as much as before. By tomorrow, he'll be fully healed, and he can go meet with Ange. Hopefully, he could communicate with her later. When they arrived at Sasha's, Naruto was met with an amazing view of her land. From what Sasha told him during their walk here, it was only her and her father. To manage all this was something.

"Sasha, yer back!... Why is Connie here? And who is that kid carryin' all that meat?" Right away Naruto could tell that was Sasha's father. He introduced himself and told him a somewhat fabricated story of what happened to him. After listening to it, he said, "Well, I guess you could stay fer tonight, then leave tomorrow afternoon. I'll have you eat with us, however, you're sleepin' in the barn, and you have to pull a bit of weight. This hospitality ain't free ya got me?"

Naruto nodded to his agreement. Sasha's dad gave him a smile and told me to start by putting on some clothes that he'll lend as soon as he put the meat in storage. As Naruto did so, he heard the girl's father yell at Connie to help him as well since he was here too. Apparently, he doesn't like Connie. Naruto puts on the Barley Journeyman Shirt Jacket, Black Cargo Trousers, Yellow T-Shirt and Socks, and Black Soft Leather Boots the man lent him before getting to work. During his stay at the farm, Naruto fed the horses, helped collect eggs from the chickens, and made sure that the goats didn't run off. He even milked a cow. Sasha's dad was impressed with how efficient the Rook was, and how he didn't complain at all before asking him if he was interested in working for him. Of course, Naruto politely declined.

"A shame really, but I understand. Well, back to it." With that he left, leaving Naruto to pick the carrots with Connie.

"How are you not tired from those wounds?"

"I tend to ignore most of the pain and just follow through. That and I'm used to doing tasks like this for people, free of charge."

"You're something else Naruto..."

"...Do you like Sasha?" Connie freaked out when Naruto asked him. "Wh-What!? Why do you ask!?"

"Her father seems to give you the larger jobs, and when you tripped and fell face first in the pig feeder, he laughed." Connie sighed as he admitted that Sasha was amazing, beautiful, and knew how to brighten the mood when things went south. "Not only does her father not like me, because of my stature, he told me that the reason why he hates me the most is that I'm not strong." It was like looking in a mirror. Connie was Naruto 2.0.

"Connie, back then I wasn't strong like you. Smarter than you, but wasn't strong physically. There's this girl that I...used to like. Special to me. I never told her I loved her, but we became really good friends. Her father did not like me, he didn't even want me to be her friend at all for all the same reasons you told me. Though he didn't know it, I protected his daughter from bullies constantly but got my ass handed to me and everything. I wasn't strong, but I didn't care. All I cared about was the safety of my friend. Eventually, all those times I lost in a fight paid off. She told her father everything I did for her, and he actually came to my house personally and told me, "A protector shouldn't get his ass kicked. However, since you showed bravery and the guts to never run away, that's enough for me." Moral of the story is, you don't need muscles or wins in a fight to prove how strong you are, just how brave you can be."

"I get it, I think. You're saying that I just need to show her father how brave I can be. I don't need to fight and win against people, but to show the guts to never run away and the will to protect Sasha!" Naruto couldn't help but nod and agree with Connie. He swore, he should get good with these talks. Jiraiya, and surprising enough, Infernus, were usually good at these things.

"But how can I prove that I can be brave?" When he asked that, Naruto just told him he had no idea. "Maybe if she was held at gunpoint, you can have a shot at showing your brave side."

"I don't want to get shot!"

"Then you've got a lot to think about as we work on pulling these carrots out of the ground." The Rook smiled as Connie groaned at the unknown amount of carrots they had to pick.

 **2 hours later**

With the free time he had after finishing all the chores, Naruto read the contents of Stylish's Book. He figured he'd see what sort of stuff was written inside before contacting Ange. The information it contained was in full detail, and it was beyond brutal. In one of the entries, Stylish had constantly cut off Eren's arms and legs in order to test how fast his limbs could regrow. Another one had Stylish inject Titan serum directly into their spines. By the time the sun began to set, Naruto had finished the book.

 **"I've seen all kinds of torture, but this one is one for the books."** As soon as he closed the book, Naruto tried six times to telepathically called Ange before the seventh one reached her.

 **"I was right, you're not dead."**

"It'll take more than a team of rapists (The Wild Hunt) to kill me...How's Eren?" Naruto couldn't help but smile when Ange told him Eren was back home, and that he could freely shift back into his Human form.

"...I read the book's contents." Ange said nothing for a while before telling him she knew he'd do that.

"Honestly, from what I've seen, and from what I've read, I want to burn it."

 **"Naruto, you can't burn the book. Ajuka needs that boo-"**

"When you told me that we needed to retrieve the book for this Ajuka guy so he can "learn more about it", it sounds like he's interested in making Titans for the Devils, even perfect it."

 **"If we get it to Ajuka, then he might be able to make a cure for the Titans that are roaming around in Germany, in time."** When Naruto asked how she could be so sure about trusting Ajuka, Ange replied, **"I'm not. Like you, I too felt like that there was more to this mission when Ajuka gave it to me. However, Ajuka's not like the Devils from back then. Like Sirzechs, and the New Devils, they're better, they've learned from the mistakes the Old Satan Faction made back then and are doing their best to build good relations. This is all based on my faith in the good of the New Devils, Naruto. Trust me."**

"Are you just saying that to make me feel better? How can I trust you when I don't know if you're lying to me or not? Even if we're part of the same Peerage, how do I know if what you've told me are truths and not lies?"

 **"Because I know what it's like to be lied to, how it feels to believe in something, in someone, only to have them crumble down in front of you. I went through the same things you did, it wasn't like it was right now, but similar to it. It was the same with my old team. Even my oldest friend who was on the same team I was on kept things from me and told me things I wanted to hear. There will always be times where we feel that way Naruto...I'm not going to tell you to trust me now, but to give me a chance to prove myself worthy enough to be someone you CAN trust. I won't stop you from making your choice...because I trust that you'll make the right one..."** A few seconds. Naruto was a few seconds away from burning the book, but after hearing what she wanted him to hear, the blond hesitated for a while before deciding to not burn the book and follow through. He smiled as he told Ange, "You're better at talking to people than me, Ange. If you were here, you'd be better at talking to the guy I just befriended hours ago." After Naruto said that, Ange laughed a bit.

"...Your laugh is cute, Ange." For some reason, Ange began to stutter.

 **"Wha-Wha-What!? Why are you pointing that out!?"**

"Because it's true."

 **"...J-Just lay low for tonight...and come back to Shiganshina at noon tomorrow!"** With that, communication with her ended. Did she really have to yell? Why did she yell?

"Naruto, come in for dinner!" Naruto puts the book back into his jacket pocket as he walked towards the Braus Home.

 **Roman, Italy**

 **Bols and Wave**

Exiting the house, Wave and Bols took a walk together towards the Jaeger Hideout after the former had dinner with the latter's family.

"As usual, your family is nice to me Bols. I feel like I'm taking advantage of you."

"Nonsense Wave. My daughter looks up to you as an older brother, and you help my wife and me with the cooking so I hardly call that being taken advantage of." Wave smiled as Bols cheered him up. The first time they met, he was freaked out by his appearance. But after fighting together for so long, he grew to respect him and considered Bols to be one of his closest friends.

"...After this next mission, I'm quitting the Jaegers." This was a surprise for Wave. Everyone in the Jaegers loved having Bols around. To have him leave would be sad.

"Soon my daughter Logue will start school. I want to be a father to her, and a good husband to Kije, and fulfill my dream of owning my own restaurant," said Bols, with Wave understanding.

"We're going to miss you Bols, but if it's your choice, we won't stop you," replied Wave as he put an assuring hand on his friend's shoulder.

"By the way, how's the new recruit doing?" asked Bols, concern in his voice.

"Xenovia's been getting some intense training from Esdeath ever since she joined. She worries me. I have seen her several times, passed by her even. Her presence felt calm, and warm. Now, compared to before, it feels...cold... and the look in her eyes are full of anger, rage...and sadness."

"Will she join us on the next mission?" Wave replied with a no, adding that Esdeath and Run wouldn't be joining either since Run was busy with his teaching schedule, and Esdeath was still training Xenovia. Apparently, she's having her "trace" weapons. Recently, Esdeath had an argument with Griselda on how Xenovia was behaving and had demanded that Xenovia returned with her. The bluenette ultimately chose Esdeath, and that the things she said to Griselda regarding some secrets kept from her made the latter overwhelmed and caused her to collapse from "a broken heart". Even as they spoke, Xenovia was at Griselda's side in a hospital, worried for the latter.

"I hope Griselda gets better. She was the one who helped me meet my wife...Do you think that we're good people, Wave?" Having been asked that was rare for Wave. "While I've told everyone about my past, I never told anyone this, but at some days when I go to Church with my wife and child, back when Takumi was alive, I had my suspicions on him."

"You did!?"

"I felt something off about him. Almost every time we had interactions with him...I felt like he was lusting for my wife. I confronted him several times but was never able to prove it. When my family and I were informed of his death, I was...happy." Wave couldn't believe that Bols had told him something like this.

"I don't accept how Firebrand got rid of him. I would've like it if he was arrested, but I couldn't help but feel that what Firebrand did was good. I just... I just feel that The Church's kindness is being taken advantage of." Wave understood how Bols felt. He had his own run-ins with bad people who were part of The Church, but he couldn't do anything to act, nor could he prove what those people did were wrong.

"That's why we're here Bols, to let the people know that there's still good and honest people like us in the Church." While Wave couldn't see it, Bols smiled underneath his mask.

"You're a good friend Wave. I'm sure that you'll make a perfect boyfriend for Kurome." Blushing, Wave looked away and told Bols that he had no idea what he was talking about. Arriving at the hideout, they were approached by Kurome, Seryu, and the latter's Teigu Hekatonkheires/Koro.

"Kurome, what's the mission?"

"A capture mission. Originally, the Wild Hunt leader Syura wanted help to kill a Devil in Germany that scarred his face." Hearing that Syura's face got scarred made Wave's day. He obviously disliked, even hated, the Wild Hunt. Just realizing what he was thinking about now made him aware that he was thinking like Bols.

"However, when he gave us a description of the Devil, we realized that the one who scarred him was Firebrand himself." This made Wave's eyes widen. "So Esdeath gave us a new order."

"So now our mission is-"

"To capture Firebrand and bring him to the Church so we can properly judge him for the murder of Takumi."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Next chapter, Igneox will be used in battle!**

 **Yeah I promised news reports of Firebrand, but I figured they just saw him once, give it time to develop into a bigger talk in another chapter and so on. It looks like some of the The Jaegers will appear in the next one. I was hoping to get to the part where Infernus goes apeshit, but I figure I'd save that for when both the Wild Hunt and the Jaegers appear at the Braus Farm where Naruto has to fight all of them.**

 **I'm aware of the lack of Moka's presence. The reason for that is because I want to give the effect of neglect. Make her feel ignored by Naruto to put it at best. Moka still has a role that I have planned but have yet to add.**

 **The reason why AOT is in Germany is because some of the names in the series are German for something. Weird reason but it just stuck. That and I wasn't really going to make up a country or put in the countries in AOT into Firebrand. After all, a large majority of the people in the world don't know that the supernatural exist.**

 **This chapter, there's no development in relationships. Why? Not every chapter has to be about forming relationships with girls. The chapter after the next one will have it.**

 **I took a gamble to use AOT. But I did, and that's because I wanted to have Naruto receive help from a human that showed kindness and generosity to him before he had to save said human and her father in the next chapter. Don't worry, this is just a limited time thing, given that this is just part 1 the Germany mission. Next chapter will complete Naruto and Ange's mission, that I will promise those who are patient.**

 **Assassin (Hassan) makes a bit of an appearance as the Servant of Dr. Stylish because I wanted to show just how much Naruto underestimated Dr. Stylish. Had there been a larger fight, Naruto would have a bit of a tough time, that and Eren had to have revenge on Stylish.**

 **Yep, Syura received that X-Shaped Scar from Naruto. Now it's a part of him. I'm conflicted about whether to add him in the next chapter or not, what do you guys think? Do you want this douche in the next chapter and have him suffer a big defeat or should I straight up kill him?**

 **Should I also kill Sasha's father?**

 **Though this was off-scene, Xenovia said things that made Griselda collapse from a broken heart. After all, Griselda loved Xenovia as a sister. Yeah, she's been known to give Xenovia quite a scare from time to time, but she genuinely loves her, and what Xenovia said has taken a toll on her heart. The reason I didn't show this scene is because I wanted to focus on Naruto's mission in Germany. If possible, I might add to this scene in the next chapter, if asked by readers or if I decide to.**

 **I will try to write and finish the next chapter if I can. I apologize for the wait and I hope you all have a good holiday and that you can expect "bigger things" for the next chapter and so on. I just want to assure readers that the chapter after the next one will be back in Japan.**


	12. Part 0 Ch 9

**This is a continuation of the last chapter, as well as the final part of Naruto and Ange's Germany mission. As I said, the next chapter will be the date chapter with Shino Asada.**

 **During the chapters I've made, I had forgotten to explain Naruto's ability to see into souls. As the host of Infernus, he can see into the "flame of life" inside of his victim's souls, allowing him to view one's history, thoughts, and intentions before judging them.**

* * *

 **OP: HOT BLOOD by Nana Mizuki**

Nothing beats a long day of work than a nice warm bath. It was nice of Sasha to let him use the bath after hours of chores. The made extra sure to lock the door so he wouldn't be disturbed and make things awkward.

 **"By noon tomorrow, you'll be fully healed, then we can finally get the fuck out of Germany."**

"Eager to get back to Japan?" asked Naruto. Infernus simply told the blond that the girls were hotter in Japan and that he had some bad history with Germany. When Naruto asked Infernus what sort of history he had with Germany, he simply said, **"Enough to only stay for a day or two."** Naruto snickered as he sunk to the warm water until only his head was above the water.

 **"By the way, how confident are you with your upcoming date with Shino?"** asked the flame demon. Naruto admitted that he wasn't sure how it'll turn out, but that all that mattered was trying to have a good time.

 **"...You're fucking scared aren't you?"**

"Of course I'm scared. It's a date, my first one. I just want to feel optimistic about it."

 **"Do you think you'll kiss her?"** Infernus asked. Naruto blushed when asked that question. "May...Maybe?" Snickering, he left Naruto to his thoughts. Staring up at the ceiling, the Rook wondered if Xenovia was okay, maybe even alive. Honestly, he hoped he didn't actually kill her with that stab wound. If he did, would she be turned into an angel? Or a form of zombie? Just being reminded of her made him sad.

 **Rome American Hospital**

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Hours ago...**

Xenovia had not left Griselda's side since the latter had collapsed. After Esdeath had unlocked her circuits, she immediately began her training in magic, mainly in Projection and Reinforcement Magic, given the girl's affinity for swords. She went through a lot of pain trying to trace the weapons. After seeing her in pain from her practice in Projection Magic, her friend Keito had enough and was forced to tell Griselda, who confronted both Esdeath and Xenovia and had demanded that the bluenette come back with her. Xenovia's anger towards Firebrand made the girl say things that not only hurt Griselda, but broke her heart. She had told the exorcist that she was aware of her holding her back and not teaching her how to use magic, and Griselda had admitted to doing so, simply worried over her safety. When a younger Xenovia revealed to Griselda that she could use Innate Time Control Magic, she got angry with her and told her to never use it again, though the young bluenette never listened.

Griselda was also forced to reveal that when she found Xenovia as an infant, she was naturally born with very large amounts of Magic Circuits couldn't be explained. She feared that her own magic circuits would hurt her if she were to discover them and did something the female exorcist didn't approve of, causing the circuits to slowly destroy the blue-haired exorcist's body from the inside. She also felt that her potential as a magic user was a serious threat that could be exploited by anyone for selfish reasons, forcing Griselda to ban Xenovia from learning any more magic.

Angered by the revelation, the bluenette angrily told Griselda that Esdeath was acting more of a guardian and teacher to her than she was and that if she was truly acting like she cared about her, she wouldn't be hiding things from her, and that if she had taught her proper magic instead of forbidding it and encouraged her, she wouldn't have all the anger she had now. She ended it by shouting that Griselda never loved her. That was the last thing she had said before Griselda collapsed. When that happened, Xenovia was in shock that she said that and had forgotten about her anger and became worried, even scared for her guardian.

Esdeath did nothing but watch as the young exorcist carried Griselda to the hospital. The girl was constantly apologizing to her master, telling her she did not mean it. As she sat beside her, Xenovia was praying for forgiveness for everything she had said to the exorcist. The bluenette could never truly hate her. She was always thankful to Griselda for taking care of her, and she knew that she loved her. As she finished praying, Irina came in, worried.

"Irina...I...said things I-" Irina stopped her by hugging her, letting her understand that the bluenette didn't mean everything she said.

"I don't deserve to be forgiven by her," she told her friend.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you Xenovia. If I know anything about Griselda, she knows how to forgive." Irina assured her friend, who gently freed herself from the twin-tailed girl's hug before exiting the room.

"Xenovia, where are you going?"

"I need space..." was all she said before exiting, leaving Irina alone with a sleeping Griselda. As soon as she exited, she was approached by Kurome. Wondering why she was visiting the hospital, she asked the girl.

"We've located Firebrand, he's in Germany. Wave and Bols are on their way to our headquarters, so as soon as they arrive, we're immediately going to Germany to capture Firebrand and bring him here so you can pass judgment on him." Xenovia said nothing as she proceeded to walk back to the Church. Kurome followed.

"No response? I thought you'd be interested in this news."

"My master is in the hospital, I'm in a not so good mood Kurome." Xenovia told the girl in a cold manner that scared her.

"But don't you want to kill Firebrand?" asked Kurome.

"Of course I do! I still want to! But not while Griselda's is in the state she's in now!"

"You're still too soft Xenovia! Griselda's teachings have made you soft, and your care for her is keeping you back! How do you hope to kill "him" if you still cling onto Griselda like a useless little sister!?" This was the last straw for Xenovia, who turned her attention towards Kurome. She yelled as she ran towards Kurome, who was more than happy to fight the bluenette.

"Trace on!" yelled Xenovia, summoning a simple longsword before reinforcing its blade with her circuits. Jumping to the air, the bluenette prepares a downward sword strike as Kurome readies her own sword and prepares a two-handed horizontal strike. As soon as their swords connected, the blade on Kurome's katana broke, shocking the girl as Xenovia went in for the kill, only to stop at the girl's shoulder, an inch away from cutting the girl down.

"...I can strike you down any day, hour, minute, and second, but I won't. I have treated you as nothing but a fellow exorcist. But now, you're just an annoying pest. If anything, you're the useless little sister." Kurome's eyes widened at the last part.

"I know the stories you've told me, of how you were in your older sister's shadow, how she got more attention than you, and how she would come to save you when you were bullied. You couldn't defend or stand up for yourself at all. When she got adopted, you were left alone and vulnerable, so you clung onto me and Irina like a lost puppy because we knew how to hold weapons when you couldn't. We were replacement sisters FOR YOU! So don't tell me that I'm a useless little sister. Now here you are, broken sword in hand. Unable to scratch or break the counterfeit sword I traced and reinforced, and that was just a basic level weapon with no special attributes...pathetic. If you were a devil and this was a fight to the death, you'd lose...Now go capture Firebrand...I don't care how you go about it, just as long as you leave me the hell alone..." Kurome fell to her knees as Xenovia left, her traced sword vanishing into thin air. Once Xenovia was alone, she clutched her right arm in pain as the magic circuits in her arm flashed on and off. She had yet to completely master Projection Magic. At this moment, she was a novice, but if she can master it before meeting Firebrand again, she'll have the arsenal of several legendary weapons at her disposal.

 **Unknown Forest**

 **Dauper, Germany**

 **10:00 pm**

Naruto wasn't really tired tonight. 2 hours ago, he told Mr. Braus he would be out alone in the forest, telling him he was going to scout the area for people who might be out making trouble. In truth, he was doing all night training. As of now, Naruto had been practicing his martial arts for a good 2 hours. When he began his part-time job at Agares Corp., he made sure to get some training done 2 hours before he left to go home.

At home, an hour before he would go to bed and wake up in the morning, he would spend that it doing mental training. The day before he left with Ange for Germany, Naruto had been working on a machine that would simulate an opponent for him to battle in order to improve his fighting skills. As soon as he got back from Germany, he figured he'd finish it so he can use it for more training. After all, the enemies he's been facing were getting tougher.

"That does it for combat training. All right, time to practice magic training. I've been neglecting it lately. I should at least try to master Sling Magic." Tracing his right hand in a circular pattern while focusing on a destination beyond the space directly front of him, Naruto tried to create a portal to his office in Agares Corp. Why? Because he wanted to grab Igneox, the weapon he finished that he wasn't able to bring with him due to the requirements of the mission. Right now, he could only generate orange sparks, which annoyed him.

 **"You're doing it wrong Naruto."** Infernus informed him, who was surprised by his reply.

"I'm doing it wrong? How?"

 **"Are you good with drawing or painting with a pencil or brush?"** asked Infernus. Naruto answered yes before asking the demon why he asked that question and how it relates to Sling Magic.

 **"Your speed is not the issue, I will give you that. And your destination is on point. It's the pressure that you're fucking up. When drawing, you can't always apply weight or pressure to your arms, hands, and fingers and trace a shape or color a setting, or else you end up ruining the surface you're using, forcing you to start over from scratch. When you're infusing energy into your fingertips as you're tracing a circular pattern, you're adding in an excessive amount of energy that's not needed, like an amateur painter adding too much paint to a brush. You need to lessen the amount you're applying."** Having finished listening to Infernus, Naruto infuses a lesser amount of energy into the pointing and middle fingertips on his right hand and tries again. This time, he makes a perfect portal, surprising Naruto.

"Well holy shit, you were right!" he happily yelled.

 **"When it comes to magic, control over the amount of energy you use for spells is needed or else it either blows up in your face and kills you or ends up creating wacky results. Remember that when you begin developing your own magic attacks."**

Naruto reaches his hand into the portal and grabs Igneox before closing it. With his weapon in hand, he begins training with it. While he couldn't utilize the heat blade function of Igneox as of now, it being dependent on his powers, he can at least learn stick fighting...

 **The next day**

 **Rome American Hospital**

 **Rome, Italy**

Esdeath was asked by Xenovia to go visit Griselda at the hospital in her stead, having been affected by the things that were said yesterday. She was more than happy to do it for her new apprentice. As she walked through the hallways leading to Griselda's room, a wicked smile formed on her face that implies a dark motive behind the visit. Regaining her composure, she enters the room, where she sees Irina talking to the bedridden exorcist. As soon as Irina sees Esdeath enter, she gets up and takes her leave.

"Never thought you'd pay me a visit, Esdeath," said Griselda.

"Xenovia told me to come in her place, to see how you're doing." Griselda sighed.

"I was hoping she'd visit...Honestly, no matter what I tell her not to do, she does the opposite. But I guess that's what's to be expected when raising a child." Griselda told her fellow exorcist, developing a smile. "It was wrong of me to keep those secrets away from her, and she was right, I should've helped nurture her magical powers."

"With the right training, she can become a very powerful exorcist." Esdeath replied.

"True...Listen Esdeath...I don't have a problem with you training her, it's just...I don't want her to be consumed by vengeance, and I don't want her to be a danger to herself. I only ask that you take care of her and guide her on the right path like I did. I have yet to tell Xenovia this, but the Church has asked me to go on a set of missions that only I can complete as soon as I get out of the hospital tomorrow, and I'll be gone for a while. I won't be able to be in contact with anyone either. Before I go, I'd like to have Xenovia see me off. If she can't make it, I want you to tell her, as soon as possible, "I'm sorry for keeping things from you, and that I forgive you for getting angry with me. I...love you, and when I get back, I promise to teach you proper magic". Can you do that for me?" As soon as Griselda told Esdeath what she needed to tell the bluenette, the Ice General agreed to it, earning a thanks from her. Getting up, she leaves so that Griselda can rest for her mission tomorrow.

 **Unknown Forest**

 **Dauper, Germany**

 **10:45 am**

Teleportation Magic was very reliable to have, especially when it came to combat. Naruto was currently utilizing it in a way that allowed him to throw Igneox at an enemy before vanishing and appearing either back in his hands or wherever he needed it to be. He could throw it at someone, making them dodge, thinking they could avoid it, and then make it appear either above or behind them for a sneak attack. All he had to do has infuse a special formula into the weapon and that was it. It also helped that Naruto had several Daredevil and Nightwing comics as references, mainly Nightwing comics. Hell, he even played Nightwing in **Injustice: Gods Among Us**. It was really disappointing that he wasn't in **Injustice 2**. After all, he was dead in the comics. Feeling that he had enough training, after staying up from 8 at night until now, Naruto decided to get back to the farm and thank the Braus Family for the clothes and hospitality. Storing Igneox away in a storage dimension, the Rook made his way back to the farm. While walking, Naruto noticed that his strength was rising. Soon, he'll be able to use his flames again. As he exited his thoughts, he came across Connie, who, like him, was on his way to the Braus Family Farm.

"Connie, hey!" Naruto yelled, getting the Springer boy's attention, who greeted him back. "You seem to be in a good mood. What's up?"

"I've been thinking real hard about what you told me, and I've decided to prove my bravery to her father. I'll just ask him what I can do to show it, and then the rest will-"

"I'm going to interrupt you there. You're not supposed to ask what you can do to show it. To prove yourself, you have to let it happen, have things take its course. You can't rush it, otherwise, you come out as desperate." Connie pouted as Naruto explained things to him.

"When will I know if it's the right time?" As soon as Connie asked, they heard Mr. Braus yell, "Who the hell are you lot!?"

"I reckon that that's the first step. Come on." Naruto said as he and Connie rushed to the farm.

 **Braus Family Farm**

 **Dauper, Germany**

 **11:00 am**

As soon as they arrived, Naruto stops Connie and tells him to hide behind the bushes as they observe what's going on. To the Rook's annoyance, the Wild Hunt, excluding Syura, had come to the farm, with 20 exorcists with them. From the looks on them, they were associated with the Wild Hunt, and not to the Church. How corrupt was this faction? How was it that the Church could turn a blind eye? Sasha was hiding behind her father, cautious of the strangers in front of them.

"We're very busy people in search of a blond delinquent who killed our own." answered Enshin, who was currently substituting for Syura, following his "scarring". Hearing him mention of Naruto's blond hair, Mr. Braus asks if it was necessary to bring a lot of people just to search for the blond in question when they could've easily covered more ground by splitting up.

"Our men had last spotted him going in this direction, which led us to your farm." Izou answered in a calm and polite manner. Unlike the others, he was reserved, and he did not participate in the "festivities" his teammates indulged in.

"No, I haven't seen any blond delinquent here." Mr. Braus replied. Seeing Naruto work yesterday, Mr. Braus could tell the kind of person Naruto was. If he really did this "crime", he had his reasons, something Mr. Braus respected enough to not ask.

"You're obviously lying." Dorothea replied. "When someone like you lies, your nose twitches a little." Surprised by this, Mr. Braus touches his nose in surprise. Smirking, Dorothea reveals that she was lying about knowing if someone was lying, and that he fell for her trick, shocking him.

"So you know him, and you've been helping him." said Enshin.

"What do you plan to do with him once you have him?" asked Sasha.

"Simple, we serve our brand of "justice" to him." answered Enshin, who couldn't help but ogle at the girl. Sasha felt a chill run down her spine. "So where's the blond?" Mr. Braus tells Enshin that he doesn't know, saying that neither he or Sasha saw him when they woke up. "By now, he's probably far away now." Hearing this, Enshin knees Mr. Braus in the stomach, making him collapse in pain as Sasha quickly checks her father.

"We don't believe you. I'm going to ask once more, "Where is he?" Sasha angrily tells them that they don't know. Not satisfied, Enshin tells the exorcists to search the whole farm. Only one exorcist doesn't follow the order.

"Sir, we don't have the right to search their farm." replied the unnamed exorcist. "We should wait for "the others" to arrive before-" Before the exorcist could say more, Enshin punches him to the ground and stares him down. "We're not waiting for the Jaegers to arrive. There's a demon on the loose and we have to kill him and retrieve that book." Naruto felt sorry for the exorcist. He was an innocent who was caught in the middle of a devil hunt.

"You better follow my orders, or else you'll have to answer to Syura." The Exorcist, scared, immediately gets up and proceeds to search the farm. As the exorcists search the place, destroying things along the way, Mr. Braus yells at them, telling them that they had no right to be on his land before being kicked again, this time by Cosmina.

"You think you can talk back to people who are trying to rid this land of evil?" Enshin asked.

"To me, you're people who're trying to ruin my farm." Mr. Braus joked before coughing blood.

"Stubborn man...You need to be "taught a lesson." Enshin said as she grabs Sasha up by her hair before ripping her top, exposing her bra-covered breasts before punching her down on the grass. From their hiding place, Connie was scared for Sasha, while Naruto looked on in horror. Having had enough, Connie runs out of the hiding spot and quickly punches Enshin in the face, knocking him off his feet.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on her!" yelled Connie as he held Sasha in his arms.

"You...YOU PUNCHED ME YOU FUCKING BRAT!" Enshin yelled.

"You're damn right I did!" yelled Connie. He couldn't believe he just did that. He was scared, but when Enshin was planning to harm Sasha, he just went up and punched him. From the hiding spot, even Naruto was surprised he did that.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me! You hear me!?" Pissed off, Enshin prepares to use his Teigu to kill Connie. Before he can, Naruto throws Igneox at him, hitting him in the face before returning to his hand.

"I hope all of you "exorcists" prayed before you got here because I'm going to send all your asses to Hell." he said. "I was hoping that asshole Syura would be here with you, but I guess he's too busy applying make up for his ugly face at the moment."

"Kill him!" Enshin yelled as he used his Teigu, Shamshir, to send blades of wind at Naruto, who easily avoided them. "Really? More wind blades? How unoriginal." he said as he split Igneox into a pair of eskrima sticks. "Catch me if you can Wild Cunt!" With that, Naruto ran into the forest, with Enshin yelling for all exorcists to stop what they were doing and head to the forest to chase Naruto. As the exorcists left, Connie and Sasha decide to get Mr. Braus and head to town.

 **Shiganshina, Germany**

 **11:25 am**

Wave, Seryu, and Kurome were waiting on Bols to finish shopping for supplies to use for cooking later. While Wave and Seryu respected Bols's choice to look around and shop for necessities, Kurome insisted that they get a move on and go get Firebrand, growing impatient after walking around Shiganshina for over an hour and doing nothing but exploring. Bols informs Kurome that as of now, they don't know where Firebrand is and that they were waiting until Wild Hunt finally found him before rendezvousing with them. Kurome did not like that answer, insisting that they join Wild Hunt right away and help them hunt down the Devil. Even since Kurome had her encounter with Xenovia, she felt weak and vulnerable. She could've killed her, yet Xenovia spared her, not because it was a crime to kill a fellow exorcist, but because letting her live would be a reminder to Kurome of how weak she was and that she wasn't worth killing at all. To add fuel to the fire, the things the bluenette said after their "battle" was true, and she hated it. Kurome thought if she can defeat Firebrand, maybe even kill him before her, she'd prove to the blue-haired exorcist that she was strong.

"Kurome?" Snapping out of her thoughts, Kurome focused her attention on a worried Wave.

"Are you all right?" he asked. Kurome assured Wave that she was fine, though she had to fake a smile in order to not worry him.

Right away, Wave received a message from a Wild Hunt exorcist, informing him that they found Firebrand, and that they were proceeding to capture him. The Exorcist also tells them to hurry, because The Wild Hunt had no intentions of capturing him but to kill him. After hearing the message, Wave orders his teammates to drop what they were doing and get to Wild Hunt before they kill Firebrand. As Seryu and Kurome went ahead, Wave noticed Bols hesitating a bit. When asked what was wrong, Bols replied, "I just bought these, I don't like to leave it."

"Damn, alright just order a room at a hotel, drop them off, and meet us as soon as possible." Wave replied. Understanding, Bols temporarily left. In his head, Wave didn't want Bols to join the fight. He would have to capture Firebrand as soon as possible so Bols can return home to his family. Hoping that Bols would take his time looking for a hotel, Wave ran off to join up with Wild Hunt.

 **Unknown Forest**

 **Dauper, Germany**

 **11:55 am**

Naruto jumps over a blast of magic from an exorcist before throwing one of his sticks at him, knocking him hard enough to decapitate him. Landing on his feet, Naruto catches the stick he threw before blocking an overhead sword strike from his right by an enemy exorcist. The Rook strikes him in the throat with the eskrima in his left hand before reverse roundhouse kicking him into a tree, impaling him on a sharp branch. He then merges the two sticks, forming Igneox before smashing the skulls of more exorcists and running off. As he's running, he notices Izou in front of him. The Rook slides on his knees as he avoids being bisected by the swordsman. Naruto gets up and readies to fight him.

"Of all the members, you seem to be the more reserved and honorable. Why would you side with these animals?" asked Naruto, pointing his weapon at him.

"I'm in it for the battle. It's the only way I can sate my bloodlust, and as of now, my sword demands your blood!" Naruto parries several sword strikes from Izou. One of the sword strikes, Naruto jumped over, landing feet first on the swordsman's blade. Smirking, he hits him with a backflip kick, knocking him back. Before Naruto can go for the kill, Dorothea gets the jump on him and bites into his neck and proceeds to suck on his blood. Irritated, Infernus boils Naruto's blood, burning her and forcing her off.

"Did she just give me a hickey?" Naruto asked out loud before avoiding Enshin's wind blades. The blades end up killing three exorcists, something Naruto took notice of. While he could tell that those dead exorcists were bad people, to see that Enshin would sacrifice his own men to kill him didn't sit well for him. Using a large tree branch as footing, Naruto propels himself forward fast enough to close the gap between him and Enshin. He then puts all his strength into his right swing as Igneox hits Enshin in the face and smashes his teeth. The force of the swing sends Enshin into a boulder. As he prepared for another go, Naruto felt his bones hurting, turning his attention to Cosmina, who can't help but comment on Naruto's looks.

"A shame that a pretty boy like you has to go."

"A shame for you that I don't care if you're a girl, because I'm killing you as well." Using her Teigu, Heavy Pressure, she proceeds to shatter Naruto's bones. To her shock, he painfully proceeds to get closer to Cosmina. While Naruto's fire powers haven't returned yet, his sheer force of will, along with his healing, was strong enough to resist the Teigu's bone-shattering effects. As soon as he got close enough, Naruto grabbed her by the throat and proceeded to slam her head to the ground several times until it cracked in half. Discarding Cosmina's corpse, he found himself surrounded by the remaining 9 exorcists he hadn't killed yet, Enshin, Dorothea, and Izou. Before he could react, he received a heavy kick to the chest by Wave, donning his Grand Chariot armor, sending him flying back several feet. Getting up, Naruto notices that he dropped Igneox when Wave kicked him before being met with a giant "roided out" white dog (Koro) that attempted to eat him.

"What the fuck!?" he yelled before preventing the creature from sinking its teeth on him and pushing it back. He then avoids gunfire from Seryu before attempting to stop Kurome's sword strike. Before he could, he is caught off guard by Kurome's near resemblance to Akame. Noticing this, Kurome strikes, inflicting a diagonal scar on the blond's chest. Naruto kicks her away as he clutches his chest. As Kurome goes for another strike, Naruto calls Igneox back to his back before hitting Kurome's sword out of her hands. Before he can attack again, he blocks several upcoming punches and kicks from Wave. Each punch and kick he blocked felt heavy to the Rook, letting him know that Wave was no pushover. Catching his left punch, he wastes no time in dislocating it before going behind him and performing a suplex on him. Before he can kill Wave, he peers into his soul and finds Wave innocent, instead deciding to let the Jaeger live, confusing him.

Before Wave can talk to Naruto, the Rook is immediately shot in the back five times by Seryu, who can't help but laugh, yelling, "I got him!" After that, Naruto narrowly avoided being eaten by Koro before being stopped by Bols, who had just arrived, Rubricante in hand.

"Bols!? What are you doing here!?" asked Wave.

"I finished looking for a hotel as soon as possible before I arrived!" he answered. "Bols, I told you to look for a hotel so you wouldn't join this fight. Go back!"

"Even if you told me to stay away from this, I'd still come," Bols argued. "We're doing this job together Wave." Though he didn't like it, Wave relented. He had to respect Bols's decision.

 **"Hotel? Together? Are those two butt buddies?"** Infernus asked.

 **"What!? No...At least I don't think so."** Naruto replied.

 **"They did just have a conversation that suggests that they're gay."**

"Heehs oursch, schtep away Jaegershhhh." Looking behind them, The Jaegers noticed Enshin, Izou, and Dorothea approaching them. They also noticed Enshin's busted mouth and teeth from when Naruto attacked him.

"We have orders to bring him back to the Church, stand down Wild Hunt!" Wave yelled.

"He killed sshome of our men, and he killed Champ and Coshmina, and he shhhkarrred Sheeyura." Enshin added.

"Syura had it coming...These direct orders are from the Church, it's best that we obey them." Wave countered. "Or do you really want to be pagans that bad?" As he watched Wave and Enshin argue, Naruto noticed his powers returning. He just needed to distract them for two more minutes. But how?

"Hey you," Naruto said, pointing at Wave.

"What? Me?"

"Yes, you. Let me ask you something." It came as a surprise when Naruto wanted to ask Wave a question. While Enshin wanted to just straight up kill Naruto, since the Rook was surrounded, giving them the "advantage", Wave stopped him and allowed the blonde Rook to ask his question. "Do you consider me as evil?" He did not understand why a Devil would ask him this question, especially since all his life, he saw Devils as lying, deceitful, sinful, and evil creatures.

"You're the Devil who killed one of our good priests, stabbed one of our best exorcists, stole an artifact, and escaped. To commit those crimes are evil, and to kill Takumi is a serious crime that requires justice."

"Is that so...So you'd still kill me, even if I told you that Takumi was a rapist that your Church never caught and excommunicated? What if I told you that the exorcists, save for one of them, whose face I know, had no problem being ordered to tear down a father and daughter's home? That there were people from your Church turning people into monsters? That all I've done was to prevent more people from meeting a gruesome fate worse than death? That everything I did was for the good of the world?"

"You're a Devil. If anything, most of what you just told me are lies meant to question our allegiances and our system. I won't lie to you, I have had my own share of run-ins with those who take advantage of the Church for their own gains. Even if I'm forced to fight alongside those who take advantage of it, I will still fight to prove that the Church is still good." replied Wave. "I'm one of many examples that prove that the Church is still good."

"If that's your answer, then your ideals and your views are flawed. If teaming up with rapists, liars, and killers is what you consider good, then so be it."

 **Noon**

At that moment, Naruto's connection to Infernus was fully repaired, transforming into his Firebrand persona.

"Schit, he wash shtalling! Kill him!" yelled Enshin. As Kurome and Izou attempted to close the gap and strike him down, Naruto produced a dome of heat to protect himself from the attacks, surprising them.

"Allow me to show you what I'm capable of!" With a roar, Naruto repels almost every enemy exorcist. The force sent Bols flying into a boulder, knocking him out while Koro managed to protect Seryu from the attack before getting clear of Seryu's gunfire. Naruto is unaffected by the gunfire, as he produces enough heat to melt the bullets into nothing. As Seryu tries and fails to gun him down, he cuts down the remaining exorcists, save for one, under The Wild Hunt's employ. Out of ammo, Seryu orders Koro to use his Trump Card, only for Naruto to bisect him immediately, having had enough of the dog-like Teigu. He knocks out Seryu by throwing Igneox at her, hitting her forehead and knocking her out before going after Enshin, not forgiving him for attempting to rape someone (Sasha) who showed him hospitality.

Summoning Igneox, he splits it in two and, infusing his energy into them, emits single-edged blades from their hilts. As he got closer, he used the "short swords" to effortlessly cut down Enshin's wind blades. Enshin screamed as the Rook sliced him to pieces. Arms, Legs, Chest, Head, he cut them down until they were cubed pieces of flesh before incinerating them to oblivion. Dorothea attempted to use her alchemy to summon a monster, only for Naruto to cut off her arms before decapitating her and splitting her head in half. As Wave got up, he saw Naruto effortlessly but slowly cut down the remaining Wild Hunt exorcists, as well as the remaining members of Wild Hunt. Eventually, Izou met his end, having been cut in half.

Naruto had hoped that Syura would make an appearance so that he could kill him as well, but he was a no-show. Shocked by the brutal deaths of "innocent men", Wave attacked once more, only to be swatted away like a fly by Naruto himself. Kurome attempted to attack from behind, only for him to catch her by her katana's blade before using a headbutt to send her into submission. Because Kurome reminded him of Akame, Naruto spared her. Looking at the remaining exorcist in front of him, he recognized him as the exorcist who was against Enshin's orders, who was having trouble trying to pull the trigger, knowing full well that the gun wouldn't have any effect on the Rook. Naruto simply makes him faint by making his surroundings hot enough for him to pass out from heat exhaustion. Getting up, Bols witnessed severed bodies belonging to Wild Hunt, Wild Hunt themselves dead, save for Syura, and his teammates beaten. He becomes frightened when Naruto turns his attention to him.

Bols attempts to burn Naruto, only to forget the reason why Naruto is called Firebrand. Unfazed, he simply walks towards a frightened Bols, who simply drops his Teigu out of fear. Was this it for him? Will he not be able to see his family?

 **"Kije...Logue...It looks like I won't be coming home..."** Before Naruto can do anything else, he notices Bols's necklace on the ground. Picking it up and opening it, he is surprised that it contains a picture of Bols and his wife and child.

"You shouldn't be here if you have a family." Naruto calmly told the Jaeger, confusing him as he hands the Jaeger his necklace.

"Take those whose lives I have spared and leave," said Naruto, who proceeded to walk away from him. Bols didn't understand why Naruto ordered him to leave. He could've simply killed them, yet he told them to leave?

"Devil!" Turning his attention back to Bols, Naruto decides to hear what he has to say.

"What you said about Takumi, was it true?" he simply said yes, confirming Bols's suspicions.

"...I see...What do you consider yourself, Devil?" Bols asked.

"...Takumi's assassination was for the good of the world and the innocents who met their end by his hands. Killing the members of The Wild Hunt and those who fully supported their cause was for the good of the world and the innocents who met their end by their hands. If the Church and those who can't distinguish what's right or wrong want to view them as acts of evil, then let them. If what I do is considered evil,...then I'll gladly be evil." Naruto's answer surprised Bols. Whenever Bols asked that same question to anyone, even to Wave, Seryu, Run, and Kurome, they would usually say that they were good. Never in his life would he hear an answer like this from anyone, even if it was from a Devil.

"...Am I good? Or evil?" When asked about this, Naruto peered into his soul. In it, he witnessed Bols's actions. All the people and villages he burned, screaming as their lives slowly burned away. After that, he witnesses Bols feelings of guilt and torment from all the lives he took before seeing him meet his wife for the first time. As he viewed Bols's memories, he couldn't help but shed a tear when he saw Bols's daughter being born. To think, after killing several exorcists and knocking the lights out of Bols's teammates, Naruto had the time to shed a tear. Finishing, he tells the Jaeger, "Your actions may have been evil, but if you can still feel guilt and be capable of bringing "something wonderful" to this world, then you're a flawed, but good person."

With that, he left, never turning back as Bols went to pick up his comrades.

 **Agares Private Plane**

 **1:45 pm**

"If I had known that you were fighting exorcists, I would've come to your aid," Ange said, annoyed that Naruto didn't call her for assistance.

"I was confident that I would win. Besides, you were making sure that Eren was doing okay," he replied as he twirled Igneox in his hand.

"And to make matters worse, you involved three people." Naruto sweat dropped when she mentioned Sasha, her father, and Connie. Before they left, he made sure to check up on the three. While Sasha was a bit traumatized at first, she got over it as soon as Naruto offered to buy lunch and pay for the damages Wild Hunt had caused. To Naruto's surprise, Ange suggested that he used his super strength and flame powers to turn a piece of coal into a diamond. Surprising enough, he was actually able to do just that. After doing that around 40 more times using the coal that was in the family barn, by Mr. Braus's request, who had stars in his eyes, Naruto was able to repay the Braus Family for their hospitality. Unknown to Mr. Braus, Naruto handed Connie an extra one that Connie planned to use to fashion into a ring for when he was old enough to propose to Sasha. He also told Naruto that Mr. Braus had complimented him (Connie) for protecting Sasha and that he didn't know that a "scrawny kid" like Connie could pack a punch. After Connie thanked him for telling him what it meant to be brave and for helping him leave a good impression on Sasha's Father, the Rook wished Connie good luck before he and Ange left.

"Still, we accomplished our mission, and we can finally go home," Ange added as she held Stylish's Book. "What's more, you obtained a very reliable Teigu that I can use for thieving." Naruto had hoped to keep Perfector for building some inventions that he wanted to create. But after Ange took notice of them, she insisted that she should have it, telling Naruto that whatever he wanted, he could easily build at Agares Corp. When that failed, Ange finally got to him by making puppy eyes, a rare and powerful skill Ange rarely used unless it was necessary.

"Well, I'm glad that you're safe, and that you managed to escape members of the Jaegers."

"Come to think of it, Xen...an exorcist I knew told me about them"

"They're well-known in the Church, and in Hell. Had you been up against all of them, especially if Esdeath was present, you'd probably have a hard time."

"Then it was good that there were only four that were present," Naruto commented.

"Encounter them enough and you're more likely to encounter Esdeath in the future," Ange said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Is she that dangerous?" he asked, curious. "Her Ice Magic is something to be feared. Some Devils claim that it's colder than Cocytus and Niflheim combined."

 **"I'm sure we can take her. All we need to do is have you get stronger."** Infernus commented.

"I've said all I needed to say. I'm going to go take a shower." Ange said before getting up to go to the bathroom. While she was in the shower, Naruto decided to check his phone for messages. Prior to the mission, Naruto had to leave his phone on the plane. Checking it now, Naruto was shocked by how many missed calls and messages he got from Chelsea and Akame (48 Missed Calls and 108 Messages). All the messages were filled with questions involving where he was, what he was doing, and if he had sex with Ange.

"This is just ridiculous..." Naruto commented. Having said that, he decided to call Chelsea.

"Hello?"

 ** _"ABOUT TIME TO PICKED UP NARUTO! WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL BACK AT ALL!? HOW WAS GERMANY!? DID YOU AND ANGE HAVE SEX!? DID YOU USE PROTECTION!? WAS SHE SATISFIED!? WERE YOU ABLE TO GET ERECT!?-"_** Chelsea kept on asking questions after questions in a loud tone as Naruto sighed. This was going to take a while. The worst part, he couldn't hang up, unless he was ready to come home with a kick to the face.

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Church Headquarters**

"Trace...On..."

Xenovia quietly tried to concentrate on attempting to replicate her Zweihänder using Projection/Gradation Air, only to have it break in front of her. She wasn't able to focus, thinking of Griselda and growing worried. After another failed attempt to trace it, she gives up, having been training for 3 hours straight. Getting up, she finds Esdeath observing her as she had her back against a wall, arms crossed, smiling.

"Lady Esdeath? How long were you-"

"Enough to know that you're taking your training seriously." Esdeath quickly answered.

"Griselda? Is she okay? Did she say anything?" Esdeath's smile faded as soon as Xenovia asked if Griselda said anything. "Griselda is fine, she needed rest. However, I'm...sorry to tell you this Xenovia, but Griselda no longer cares for you." Hearing what Esdeath had told her, Xenovia's eyes widened in shock. "She...What?"

"She was deeply affected by what you said to her. She even refused to call you her sister, stating that you no longer deserved the surname Quarta. I'm sorry that-"

"No, it was expected. I would've been been told this sooner or later. It was foolish of me to hope that she'd forgive me for how I acted...I wish to be left alone." Understanding, Esdeath told her to take her time before she left as the bluenette processed everything Esdeath had told her before crying. As she heard Xenovia's anguish echoing through the halls, getting quieter as she made her exit, Esdeath smirked.

 **"That's right Xenovia. Cry all you want, let all that sadness and pain make you stronger. Seek only my help. I'm the only one you can turn to now. I'll make sure you'll never be hurt again."**

 **Fukuoka, Japan**

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

 **5:45 pm**

"Ahhhhh! This place is definitely the best when it comes to ramen!" said a satisfied Naruto, having finished his second bowl of ramen.

"I don't want to admit it, but this place's ramen might rival mine," Akame commented before gulping down the soup. "By the way Naruto nii-chan, not that I mind, but why did you tag me along?"

"You were the only one available. Moka hasn't contacted me lately, Seekvaira is busy, and Asada-chan wasn't home..." After giving the book to Ajuka and getting paid, Ange went her way while Naruto decided to go to Ramen Ichiraku. Ever since he ate here, he immediately became addicted to the ramen the restaurant served. Why that was so was beyond him. He called Moka, but sadly she didn't respond. Seekvaira was with several clients that were currently giving her a headache. As for Shino, she was in the middle of bringing her mother to the train station at the moment but suggested that they play together later. After that, Naruto called Akame, deciding to walk home and pick her up before coming to the restaurant.

"I can always rely on you Akame. After all, you're the more responsible one between you and...Chelsea..." For some reason, Akame couldn't understand, Naruto leaned his face closer to hers, saying nothing as he looked at her. This earned a blush from Akame.

"Na-Naruto nii-chan?"

 **"...There's no denying that "the Jaeger girl I fought" bears a resemblance to Akame...If I see her again, I have to know."**

Naruto nii-chan, your face is too close." Realizing what he was doing, he pulls away before apologizing.

"I didn't mind..." Akame replied, looking down at her empty bowl with a smile, her blush never leaving her face. Naruto thought he was lucky to have a sister as innocent and kind as Akame. Just seeing Kurome reminded the Rook of her. The only difference between them was that Akame's hands were clean, while Kurome's were dirty. After his encounter with her, he hoped that Akame would never have to dirty her hands like Kurome, even if she had the talent to wield a sword.

"...Akame...you're a good sister." Naruto told Akame before patting her on the head. "Well, let's go home and play Fatal Bullet. I'm sure that Asada-chan is on right now."

"First, can I get another bowl of ramen?" Akame asked, cheerfully smiling. As her older brother, what reason would Naruto have to refuse? What could go wrong? To his horror, another bowl meant 46 more bowls of ramen for Akame. There goes the money he earned from the Germany mission.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED:** **arcadia † paroniria by Eri Kitamura**

* * *

 **Another chapter finished! Next chapter is the Shino date chapter! It'll be a little time skip to Saturday, which is the day they have their date. During that time skip, Naruto would have been training like crazy! In short, Alivian will beat his teachings into you! Also, Naruto does learn some pretty nice moves along the way, though since it's a date chapter, you won't see them. However I will say this, one of his moves involves taking an object like a boulder, infusing it with fiery energy, and throwing it like a meteor! If he wants to, he can make it into a meteor shower! When he'll use it will be when it gets to the main DxD story, which is about two or three chapters away!**

 **The theme of this chapter, you could say, is about good and evil. When Bols asked Wave if they were good people, of course, he'd give a reason why they were good. Naruto's answer lets Bols know that he's a good person. If protecting people and making others happy, and fighting against those who take advantage of their positions or title is considered evil, then Naruto will gladly be "evil".**

 **I will add that Bols's actions were of course evil, but if he can feel guilt, find someone who can love and forgive him and raise a family with that person, he's not truly a bad person. Plus I wasn't going to let Bols bite the dust. He's one of my favorite Akame ga Kill! characters.**

 **What happens to Eren? Well, due to being a Titan Shifter, he can protect the people from Titans, though he can only do so in secret. Also forgot to mention that Eren's parents, as well as Mikasa's, are alive, so off scene, they'll get together. I mean, being a Titan Shifter has its perks. *whispers large dick***

 **Poor Xenovia looks like there'll be more hardships for her after hearing Esdeath's lies. I could've had Xenovia go see Griselda, but her story is of suffering for now up until the Excalibur story.**

 **Regarding Esdeath's obsession with Xenovia, think of her, combined with Ashi's mother in Samurai Jack, combined with Medea's "obsession" with Saber, and combined with Shuu Tsukiyama's obsession with Kaneki.**

 **Save for Syura, the other members of Wild Hunt are dead, done, gone for good. I honestly didn't want any of the members to survive, they were horrible people and had to die. Syura will make a return. How he'll meet his end will be something.**

 **It seems that Naruto may soon find out that Kurome and Akame are related. How it'll be revealed will be a secret. However, I will say that this encounter will have Xenovia and Naruto fighting once more, this time, Naruto and Xenovia have both learned new tricks!**

 **I could've had Ange fight alongside Naruto. However, as she's a spy, she's only good at fighting one on one. If it's a fight against several high-level opponents, then she's bound to lose. She'll eventually learn new things, who knows?**

 **Now, this is very important. I would like, if possible, in the reviews or in a PM, add some place or activity both Naruto and Sinon can do during their date. While I have an idea on what I want to happen, it'd help if I got some more from you guys. Also, I plan to have a lime between Naruto and Shino in the date chapter. However, I'm not sure if I want to go through with it. Should I put it in the date chapter, the chapter after the date chapter, or not at all? Like I said, it's very important so please either add to the review or PM it. Deadline is the 4th, which is also my birthday!**


	13. Part 0 Ch 10

**For this chapter, there'll be no fights, or anything that involves killing Devils, Demons, Exorcists, or anything out of the ordinary. Just going to be a chapter where Naruto takes a very well-deserved break from it all by going out with a girl. Will there be some drama? Maybe. Also, college is a bitch, especially when cold weather is involved.**

* * *

 **OP: HOT BLOOD by Nana Mizuki**

 **Friday**

 **5:45 pm**

The last few days were very busy and painful for Naruto. After he got back to work for Seekvaira, he found out that Alivian had destroyed his fight simulation machine. When asked why he did that, the Queen responded by saying that humans this age relied heavily on technology and that training with a fake computer generated version of himself would be an insult to him before letting his fellow Peerage member know that he'll make sure to increase the difficulty of his training in order to beat some skills into him, a smile forming on the Queen's face. Of course, Naruto was scared. Alivian wasn't a bad trainer, he learned a lot from Seekvaira's Queen. It's just that whenever the Rook trained with him, it felt as though Alivian enjoyed beating the living hell out of him. As the days went by, Naruto gradually got better at fighting to the point that the Rook could fight on equal grounds with him for 5 hours straight.

Thanks to Infernus's teachings with controlling his magic energy, Naruto had developed newer moves in his arsenal, like the Inferno Grenade, the Armor Piercer(Long/Mid/Close-Range) and more. With his talent to create his own spells and attacks, Naruto began the process of replicating some attacks from his favorite video games and anime, much to his joy, and Infernus's annoyance, though in reality, Infernus actually thought the supers Naruto replicated were cool. Even Seekvaira had stars in her eyes when he performed the Erupting Burning Finger, imitating Domon Kasshu from " **G-Gundam"**.

As of now, Naruto was on his way to catch a train ride home. All day, he was going around and looking into places girls like Shino would like to go to for their date while writing it down on his notepad. As he was jotting down the last few sets of notes, he noticed a girl panicking a bit. She had wavy, greyish-brown hair that reaches a bit below her shoulders, and blue eyes. She also had fair skin. Her attire consisted of a blue t-shirt with colorful stars all over, a yellow cap with a dolphin image on the front, a pair of white jeans, and Nike brand running shoes. Not one to look away from someone who was troubled, Naruto went to the girl and asked her why she was panicking.

"I lost my wallet and I fear that someone might've taken it. It had my train ticket and everything," she answered.

 **"Not that it's bad if you help people or anything, but we have to go buy a train ticket and go home to put your date plan together,"** Infernus informed Naruto. Naruto insisted that they help the girl, however, all Infernus cared about was trying to make the upcoming date a success so that Shino can get it on with Naruto and refused to help the girl. But as soon as the girl gave them the puppy eyes telling them "Please help me", Infernus changed his mind, being reminded of a memory that involved children pleading with him to help them.

 **"...Just make it quick dammit."** With that, Naruto agreed to help the girl find her wallet.

 **"...The puppy eyes are your weakness as well?"** asked an amused Naruto. Infernus had no choice but to admit that back when he was alive, he would usually help children whenever they were troubled or in trouble. This caused Naruto to tease Infernus on how soft he can be despite being an all-swearing, violent demon that thought about sex.

 **"Fuck off Naruto...Oh shit, I'm becoming you."** After half an hour of searching and retracing steps, they found it. Apparently, she left it at her usual cafe and the waiter had to keep it for her. After retrieving the wallet, both Naruto and the girl managed to catch the train on time.

"Thank you for helping me find my wallet..."

"Naruto."

"Right...I'm You, You Watanabe." Naruto shook the girl known as You's hand before focusing on his notes for tomorrow's date. You took notice of it and asked him what he was looking at. Embarrassed, Naruto hid the notepad behind his back.

"No-Nothing! Nothing at all!" Not convinced, You yells "What's that over there!?" while pointing at something, distracting the blond long enough for her to take his notepad.

"Hey, you can't just-" Naruto stopped as soon as You looked at him with an amused expression on her face, having read his notes.

 **"Oh man, she saw your notes,"** said Infernus.

"Are these plans for a date?" asked You.

"My first date, and yes, they're plans for it," he replied. "I just want to make this first date...good, and I want her to enjoy herself."

"...Yousoro! Since you helped me find my wallet, I'm going to give you some good advice in return. Getting advice from a girl's perspective is the best advice you can get when it comes to first dates. These notes you have will have to be used to plan dates for later." You replied, with Naruto surprised that she'd help give him advice for a good first date.

"First off, tell me what you have planned for her on the first phase of your date?" Naruto told You of his plan to meet her at Ōkoku no Okashi (Kingdom Sweets) at 9 in the morning. The girl complimented Naruto's choice of meeting spot before suggesting he takes her to an amusement park after, stating that he can never fail the first date if it's at an amusement park. When asked which one to take Shino to, You informed him of one where BiBi was going to perform at. Naruto remembered Maki telling him how she was going to perform in the arena of a new amusement park on Saturday and had asked Naruto to come see it. He didn't really plan to go to an amusement park on the day of the date, but since You suggested it, he'll have to ask Maki if she can get him the usual Backstage VIP Tickets.

"Always finish an amusement park date with a Ferris Wheel Ride that allows you to have a nice view of the sunset. Good thing to remember, girls like it if the guy pays for everything. You should never let a girl pay for anything, and don't be cheap, or you're asking for it."

I don't think money will be an issue." he assured. It was the right choice for Naruto to save up most of the money he earned from missions and his part-time job instead of just going on a spending binge. "For dinner choices, take her to an Italian or Sushi restaurant. No ramen shops, save those for a later date. Make simple, short, and interesting conversations from time to time. Silence for a whole date is boring. Most importantly..." Before she said anything else, You leaned her face towards Naruto's, with a cute but somewhat angry expression on her face.

"No matter what, always end the first date by offering to walk her home, and finish it with a kiss." Hearing that he HAD to kiss her made Naruto turn a bright shade of red.

"Ki-Ki-Ki-Kiss her!? But I don't know if she'd allow it." Naruto replied.

"You have to kiss her Naruto. Or else you'll just end up in the friend zone by her. If you're writing down notes to make this first date good, that says a lot about you. You really like her, it's obvious by the way you've been acting, and how you're listening to every single advice I'm giving you without losing focus. I bet this girl you're planning this date for is interested in you." You said, smiling.

"You'll do great." As soon as she said that, the train stopped. You said goodbye to Naruto and thanked him for helping her before getting off. The blond had thanked You for the dating advice she gave him. As the train doors closed and proceeded to move again, Naruto saw You giving him her trademark "Yousoro!" and a salute before leaving his field of vision.

 **Namikaze Residence**

Entering his house, Naruto found Akame and Maki watching a Korean Drama series on TV before noticing his presence.

"Welcome home Naruto!" said Maki, with Akame doing the same.

"Hey...Maki, can I ask you to do something for me?"

"Is it about your date tomorrow?" Naruto was surprised when Maki asked. He mentioned it to her, but he never told her that it was a date.

"Chelsea told me." Of course, it was always Chelsea.

"If it's about the Backstage VIP Tickets, I can easily get them for you."

"I know that it's just that I don't like feeling...spoiled." Smiling, Maki assures Naruto that she doesn't mind if she spoils him, stating that even if he didn't like it, she'd still do it because he's her favorite cousin and that he usually asked for nothing in return whenever he helped her.

"However, in return, I want to know the details for after the date, once you're done. Does that sound fair?" Naruto agreed to it before Maki voiced how happy she was that Naruto was doing something new and "exciting" before letting him know that she'll do her best when she performs. "In fact, I know just the song to sing for your date!" Naruto turned red before telling Maki that it wasn't necessary.

"Oh no, I insist!" As Maki kept on talking about her plans, the Rook sighed knowing that she was going to go on for a good 20 minutes before he can leave.

 **[Persona 3 Original Soundtrack - Changing Seasons]**

 **Saturday**

 **Ōkoku no Okashi (Kingdom Sweets)**

 **8:55 am**

Naruto had worn an open white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown shoes for his date. He was planning a different set of clothes for it, but Chelsea wouldn't have it and took it upon herself to dress him up properly. For almost an hour he acted as Chelsea's Ken Doll, trying on outfits before deciding upon the "right combo".

As he waited for Shino's arrival, he was approached by a waiter.

"Hello sir, are you ready to order?"

"Oh, not yet I'm waiting for- Hey you're that guy, JoJo!" Talking to Naruto was none other than a butler uniformed Joichi Johjima.

"It's Joichi to you! Wait, do I know you?" asked Joichi.

"You're the one I saw who got released from the police station several days ago," he answered.

"Oh, you were there? What were you in for?" asked Johjima.

"Oh I wasn't in jail for anything, I was just visiting the guy who shot me, who was intent on killing my cousin. What about you?"

"I did nothing wrong to anyone except those who deserved it. You see, some smug assholes had decided to try and look up my girlfriend's skirt, so I did what any boyfriend would and should do: Protect her. They got violent. So did I. Despite them being armed with knives, I easily managed to beat them half to death, breaking a few of their bones and busting their balls."

 **"Goddamn, this guy is ruthless. I like him."**

"Since I was threatened by weapons and was defending myself and my girlfriend, they had me spend the night in jail before letting me off the hook the next morning, as usual."

"I see...Wait, AS USUAL!?"

"I tend to get arrested whenever I'm trying to do the right thing. Some see me as a delinquent who picks fights with people, others see me as someone who's doing good, only to get in trouble for it." Joichi added.

"A crazy world we live in."

"Before my annoying boss yells at me for slacking off, and for not asking my customers this, but what brings you to Kingdom Sweets..."

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze."

"Right, what brings you here? If you're on a date, then we have a 30% discount on our breakfast and lunch menus, and you get free refills on drinks."

"I'm...waiting for my date," Naruto replied.

"Is it with that girl who just arrived?" Joichi asked, pointing at someone. When Naruto focused his attention on who he was pointing to, he couldn't help but blush. Shino had just arrived, and she looked lovely. Shino had on a white blouse with a blue spring summer nautical style lace skirt and a pair of brown ankle boots over white socks.

"Uhh...Uhhh..."

"I'll take that as a yes," Joichi said with a smile. "I'll give you and your date some time to order." As soon as Joichi left, Shino spotted Naruto and gave him a smile before walking over and taking her seat on the opposite side of him.

"Am I late?" asked Shino.

"No, you're...on time..." Naruto couldn't help but look away, which caught Shino's attention.

"Is there something wrong Namikaze-kun?"

"No, no it's just...you dress...really nice Asada-chan." Shino couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Naruto complimented her look. "To be honest, I didn't choose to wear this. A girl named Rechka, whom I met and became friends with yesterday, helped me dress up...It wasn't pleasant."

"Chelsea did the same with me." The two shared a laugh when they told each other their reason for how they're dressed now, stopping as soon as Joichi came back to ask for their orders. Minutes passed, and the two slowly bonded over sweets and coffee.

"So Kuoh Academy?"

"Not my decision, it was all Jiraiya," Naruto replied.

"Kuoh Academy's pretty famous for the girls that attend there."

"So I've heard..."

"...What kind of girls do you like Namikaze-kun?" asked a curious Shino.

"Someone like Moka I guess." Shino raised a brow when he gave his answer.

"If I recall, she's that girl with the silver hair and pink tips. Have you two...ever dated?"

"No, not at all. We just hung out, nothing more...Nothing more..." Listening to Naruto and realizing that he had a "one-sided love" for Moka that was never realized had Shino giving him a look of sympathy. Realizing that he's bringing his feeling for his childhood friend into the conversation, he decides to not go further, asking Shino if she would like to go to an amusement park.

"Waaahhh, I haven't been to an amusement park in a while," Shino replied, voicing her joy.

 **"Gotta thank that You girl for suggesting an amusement park, given that there's a chance that you'll ever meet her again,"** said Infernus. Naruto mentally told Infernus to fuck off, telling him that he wasn't supposed to say anything during the date as he promised, earning a bored groan from Infernus. On a train ride to the amusement park, the train they were on suddenly got cramped, causing Shino to press up against Naruto, to their embarrassment. Naruto could feel Shino's breasts pressed against his chest.

"Are you all right? Your face is all red." Naruto asked.

"I'm fine. It's just...a little tight in here is all..."

 **[Persona 4 OST - New Days]**

 **Phantasia Dream Park**

Arriving at the now-opened theme park, Phantasia, Shino's eyes lit up like a child who just went to Disneyland for the first time. While it wasn't Disneyland, Phantasia was still an amazing sight to behold. Naruto smiled as Shino tried to decide on a ride they should go on first. The first ride they want on was the Mystic Dragon Ride, a popular roller coaster in the shape of a red dragon that surrounded the whole park, giving the feeling that it's the park's protector.

Next, they went to the Underwater Tunnels, gazing at the aquatic life as they swam around them. 40 minutes later, at a prize booth, Naruto tried his hand on winning a prize for Shino that involved a game called Eagle Eye, where he had to throw 3 balls at three separate stacks of metal bottles that were 10 feet away from them. To Naruto's embarrassment, he missed all three shots. After failing 10 more times, Shino decided to step in and try her hand at the game. To his surprise, she scored a perfect and won a little gold medal that said "3-Shot Wonder", smiling as she held it in her hands. While she went off to go to the bathroom, the guy behind the counter told Naruto, "Tell you what, I'll give you a little-stuffed cat plush for free and you can tell her you got a shot in when she gets back."

Naruto silently thanked the man just before Shino returned. After handing her the little light-blue cat plushie, they continued their amusement park date. Half an hour into their date, they played a public 2v2 rhythm dancing game known as DanceSync together, challenging a cocky couple that kept on bragging about their skills and insulting people trying to have fun. The two were perfectly in sync with their steps as the other couple had trouble keeping up with the two teens. In the end, Naruto and Shino won, earning an S-Ranking and putting their opponents to shame. Taking a break, the two had a quick but filling lunch at the Secret Dungeon Restaurant before moving on.

The next ride was a cinematic attraction that involved four tech-wielding magical girls fighting an evil witch and winning. There, Naruto witnessed Shino's inner otaku as she yelled the names of their attacks alongside the characters. Exiting the ride, Naruto commented on Shino's behavior during the ride.

"I've been a fan of the series for almost five years. I can easily memorize all of their attacks from the anime, as well as imitate how they do them."

"Would you recommend the series?" Shino happily said, "For sure!" Looking at the time on his phone, Naruto realized that it was time for BiBi's small concert to celebrate the amusement park's opening.

"I've been a huge fan of µ's ever since I went to their First LoveLive Concert. Our doctor was the "father of one of the members" who was kind enough to hand me a ticket to sit close to the stage."

"You were there? I was listening from backstage with my sisters for the whole concert." Shino was surprised that Naruto got to go backstage. Curious on how Naruto managed to obtain Backstage VIP Passes that were too expensive to obtain, Shino asked the blonde. Awkwardly scratching his head, Naruto confessed, saying, "The doctor who gave you the tickets...Dr. Nishikino...That's my uncle."

"Eh...EHHHHH!?" Naruto swore that this would be a norm for him. "Don't tell me...Maki's your cousin!? Oh my god, oh my god...This is too much..." Shino said to herself as she used her fans to fan herself and cool down. "I think I'm going to faint..."

"No, don't do that!" Naruto yelled. Going forward a few minutes, Shino had cooled down after taking a sip from a large soda, happily sighing in relief. "Ahhhh, that felt better..." Right now, he and Shino were walking towards the Concert Prism, a large, cube-shaped arena that is used for performances, be it a concert or stage play, even the first screening of a movie. Making sure no one saw them, Naruto guided Shino to the back of the attraction, entering through the back door. Maki had given Naruto an extra key that he could use to enter through the back of the stage. Shino couldn't help but feel her face getting hotter as Naruto made sure she took a sip of her soda. As the BiBi's were preparing for their small concert, Maki noticed that Naruto had arrived with Shino. Looking at the glasses-wearing girl, Maki couldn't help but blush. In her mind, she commented on how cute Shino was, thinking she was like an innocent kitty cat.

"Hey Maki, I've got-" Before Naruto could say anything, Maki went up to Shino and put her hands on her cheeks as she inspected the girl, hair, face, and eyes.

"You brought another nice one Naruto!" Maki yelled as she happily hugged Shino, who was beet red on her face. "She's so precious, she's like a cat!" Naruto had to gently pry Maki off of the brown haired girl, who was nearly close to passing out.

"Sorry about that, I couldn't contain myself." Shino stuttered as she said, "I-It's fine, really..."

"Maki, one of the lights aren't working, we'll need the tech guys to fix it," said Eli. Knowing that it'll take too long for maintenance to arrive, Maki apologizes to Naruto and asks if he can fix it, Naruto goes over to fix them as he tells Shino to stay with Maki before running over to the light that wasn't working.

"Namikaze-kun knows how to fix lights?"

"Naruto can do more than just fix lights. Whenever we had big or small concerts, I sometimes have him tag along whenever he doesn't have any plans. On our first concert, some of the special effects machines and monitors weren't working. The concert was going to go on in half an hour, and maintenance wasn't really good. Naruto volunteered to fix them right away and managed to do it in 25 minutes." Shino eyes grew in awe as she focused on Naruto working.

"He's pretty amazing in his own way, even if others don't take notice of it. Those who do take notice look up to him. Before graduating this year, he had a few kohais and teachers who looked up to him." As Maki told Shino more about Naruto, the girl slowly began to understand what sort of person he truly was.

"Can I ask you something?" Curious on what Shino has to ask, Maki allows her to ask a question. "No one knows that Naruto is related to you, do they?" asked Shino.

"It was Naruto who wanted people to not know that we're related. I remember Naruto telling me, "If you're related to someone famous, there's a high chance that people would use you to either get close to them or worse...Plus, if they knew who I was related to, I wouldn't be Naruto Namikaze, but Maki Nishikino's cousin. Not calling someone by their name and being called someone's cousin is like not being your own person. I want to be Naruto Namikaze, not "Maki Nishikino's cousin."

"I never knew being related to someone well-known would be like that," Shino replied.

"It has its ups and downs from time to time. I should know..." Maki added, still remembering "that night."

"Listen...Shino was it?" The girl nodded.

"You're genuinely interested in him, right?" Shino looked away as she hid her flushed cheeks.

"I'll take that as a yes...It's been a long time, but finally, he gets the date her deserved." Looking at Maki, Shino has an expression on her face that asks the idol, "What do you mean by that?"

"Naruto has had several crushes on girls throughout his school life. All of them usually end up being setups for pranks on him, as well as rejections. On some occasions, some of the girls he had a crush on had boyfriends, and they would just lie to them saying that Naruto was hitting on them and wouldn't leave them alone." Looking at Naruto, Shino had a look of sympathy towards the blond.

"I've only known him for a short time. I usually hang out with him online, teaching him how to play Fatal Bullet. So far, he's gotten a hang of it. From what I've seen from playing online with him, I had the impression that he was secretly a violent person in real life." When asked what she meant by that, Shino just tells Maki, "Let's just say that Naruto and I had a run-in with some players whom he recognized and knew in real life and...He was a different person from what he was now. I had to pull him away before it got worse." Maki was wide-eyed when Shino told her that Naruto had a violent side that he showed online and that he inflicted pain on the ones who wronged and bullied him. Maki figured that as long as he didn't do it in real life, it wouldn't be considered a crime, and he got all that anger out of his system. **(Note: This will be shown in another chapter since this is a date chapter and I promised no fighting)**

"I had a feeling that there was more to it. To think that Namikaze-kun went through all of that in the real world...What's he like?"

"He was like you. Polite, kind, and quiet. Of course, he's still polite and kind, but lately, he's been a lot less quiet, especially when talking about the new friends he made. Oh! I forgot to mention that he also wore the same pair of glasses like yours." Hearing that he used to wear the same kind of glasses she has on now, Shino frantically adjusts them in embarrassment. Maki gently laughed a bit as she watched the flustered girl act the way she was now.

"I'm glad that he gets to experience dating a nice girl like you Shino." As she said that, Maki leans towards Shino and whispers in her ear, "I'm going to say this to you, just for you to hear. You're really cute Shino. I don't think you give yourself much credit for it." Shino couldn't understand why she anyone would find her cute. Truthfully, she didn't stand out at school. She was labeled as a meek and timid girl and had been called several names for reasons only she knew. To be called cute was not only a rare thing to be called for her but an embarrassing one as well.

"Oi Maki, repairs are done. Hm?"

"Thank you Naruto, you're a life saver." Looking at Shino, Naruto asks why her face was red.

"Let's just say that we had a nice talk between girls." Maki interrupted as she puts her hands on Shino's shoulders and gently massages them.

"About what?" Maki answers by saying that it was rude for a boy his age to ask a question like that. Naruto quickly apologizes after. Smiling, Maki hears that she has two minutes before the concert starts.

"Well, that's my cue, enjoy the small concert you two." Maki happily leaves the two along as Naruto and Shino got ready for the show. As soon as it began, Shino had on an innocent and enamored look in her eyes as the BiBis got onstage to perform.

The first song, **Diamond Princess No Yuutsu (Jazz Version)** , made the two teens uncomfortable. The song was really good, Maki having written the lyrics herself. It's just that, from what Maki told the audience before performing it, that the song was of being in love with love, of girls you only see within dreams. During the song's performance, Naruto and Shino looked at one another, realizing that the song was directed towards them before quickly focusing their attention towards the concert, both red in the face and unable to maintain eye contact with each other.

* * *

 **Why do I feel so cold? (feel so mute)**

 **Being stared at with intensity (feel so dizzy)**

 **I wanna get fired up yet why (feel so nude)**

 **Diamond princess style**

 **Even if I carry a brilliant shimmer**

 **Something's missing…Agitating my heart**

 **Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams**

 **Are affairs which should stay in movies**

 **That's something no one understands**

 **Begone!**

 **Words like "Protect me…" won't leave my mouth**

 **Rather than being a frail and fragile thing, I want to melt in the flame of passion**

 **You up to the challenge?**

 **Love me to the point of caution (get my love)**

 **I wanna cry painfully (Trembling all over)**

 **Closing the lid on reason (get my love)**

 **The princess wars are gonna break out**

 **Seduce me, embrace me madly**

 **If I forget about it all… I won't need tomorrow**

 **Rather than a guardian clad in light**

 **I whispered that I want the fragrance of darkness instead**

 **That's no good, huh? You don't get it**

 **Visions of a disappearing future - nobody wants to see that**

 **Do you understand?**

 **A frightened prince is a bore, you know**

 **I want to stay the way I am - electrifying**

 **Sparkling princess, Sighing princess**

 **Being ordinary's a no-no, no more safety**

 **While I, the melancholic princess, am awake**

 **I want my heart to be thrown into disarray**

 **Things like pretty girls swaying in dreams**

 **Are affairs which should stay in movies**

 **That's something no one understands**

 **Begone!**

 **Words like "Protect me…" won't leave my mouth**

 **Rather than being a frail and fragile thing, I want to melt in the flame of passion**

 **You up to the challenge?**

* * *

After the song had finished, the audience was on fire. Lots of cheering voices could be heard echoing throughout the arena.

"That's µ's composer for you..." Naruto commented.

"I forget that your cousin writes the songs for the group," Shino replied, her face warm from listening to the song after realizing the meaning behind the lyrics.

 **1 hour later...**

Having finished watching the concert, Naruto and Shino said goodbye to Maki and her friends before resuming their date.

"So do you have any male relatives in your family Naruto?"

"I do, however, it's rare for my mother's side of the family to produce male offspring. To have a son is considered rare within her side of the family, and it was considered a sign of good luck to both the parent and the child."

"That explains why you're the only boy in the family. Must be nice to have people you can see whenever you come home..." Shino lived in an apartment in Tokyo on her own, that Naruto was made well aware of from their first interaction with each other. It was nice to be living on your own but after a while, one would seek companionship to ignore the loneliness.

"...This is out of the blue, but a neighbor we knew very well just sold his one-room house and moved. It's across from where I live. How about I help you move there? I'll even convince my perverted godfather to help me pay for it. And when we start our first year at our schools, you can come to our house whenever, and I can come over some time, maybe tag Akame and Moka along whenever they're available." Naruto suggested, scratching the back of his head.

"You'd do that?"

"I think it'd be nice for you to be around people you know, plus, you'll have a bit more space and-"

"I think I'll take your offer." Shino interrupted, smiling. "While you were in Germany, I got myself well acquainted with Chelsea, Akame, and her girlfriend Kagura. I even played a few games with Akashiya-chan." Naruto, hearing that Shino had been in contact with Moka, asks the girl if Moka was okay. Shino was informed by the silver-haired girl herself that Naruto got angry with and yelled at her, something he rarely did.

"I felt bad about it after, and I don't know if she's angry with me or not."

"You must really care for her."

"I do, after all, she's my best friend and the first friend I ever made. What's more, she's the one person whose friendship I don't want to lose."

"...She's not mad at you, Namikaze-kun, at least not anymore. When we were playing Fatal Bullet, she told me that she was visiting a friend from another country and that she couldn't get any internet from where she was for quite a while due to a blizzard." Naruto sighed in relief. "So that's why I couldn't contact her."

"She wanted me to tell you that once she gets back from her visit, she'd like to have dinner with someone named Seekvaira, in order to make amends."

"I'm sure that she'd love to have Moka over," he replied. When asked who Seekvaira was, Naruto simply answered, "Someone I owe my life to." Shino didn't understand what Naruto meant by that but decided not to question him about it. As minutes and hours went by, Naruto and Shino went through nearly half the rides in the park, some of them they went the second time just for another thrill.

"The sun looks like it's about to set, where should we go last?" Remembering what You told him, Naruto shyly asks, "How about we go on the **Ferris Wheel of Fate**? I hear that it's a great way to watch the sunset."

"I'd like that a lot, Naruto. We should-"

"Just now, you called me by my first name?" Naruto replied. Now aware of it, Shino's face turns red in embarrassment, turning away from the blond and denying it.

"Okay..."

 **Ferris Wheel of Fate**

Naruto and Shino enter one of the capsules and take their seats opposite of each other before the ride begins.

"Namikaze-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Maki told me that you used to wear glasses."

"Oh, she told you that?" Naruto replied. "Yes, and I was wondering, what do you look like with glasses?" Naruto replied by saying that he looked really nerdy with them on.

"I see...Can I see what you look like with them?" After thinking about it, Naruto agrees to it. However, he would need a pair to try on. To his surprise, Shino took off her glasses and offered to let him try them on.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry about it, I can see perfectly fine without them."

"If you say so..." Putting them on, Naruto asks her how he looks. Shino starts by telling him that he looks like a nerd, but a handsome one. "I don't see why people assume that those who wear glasses are nerds. Sounds ridiculous, don't you think?"

"Yeah..." As soon as the sunset is in view, the two gaze upon it.

"The sunset's really beautiful to look at from up here..." As they're watching the sunset, Naruto takes a quick glance at Shino, before smiling. She takes notice of this and asks him why he was staring at her in an embarrassed tone. Naruto panicked a bit and told her that he liked seeing people smile.

After getting off the ride, Naruto and Shino made their way to the exit from the park.

"We should go to another amusement park again sometime," Naruto said.

"I wouldn't mind going to another one. We should definitely try Amagi-" Before she can say anything, the glasses wearing brunette's stomach growls. Shino's face turns red as Naruto noticed.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" he asked, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Shino simply nodded.

 **Sugamo, Tokyo, Japan**

To Naruto's dismay, the restaurant he had in mind was fully booked. Naruto apologizes to Shino before suggesting another place. However, she stops Naruto before pointing at Tsuta, a Japanese Ramen restaurant across from the restaurant Naruto wanted to bring her to.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Trust me Naruto, I know a good restaurant when I see one."

 **Tsuta**

Shino had scarfed down 5 bowls of char siu ajitama shoyu soba, while Naruto was simply eating a bowl of char siu ajitama shio soba as he looked at the girl eating her sixth.

"So good!" Shino blissfully said as she finished her 6th bowl.

 **"I guess as long as she enjoys the food here, it's okay."** he thought.

"Another bowl please!" Shino told the chef, shocking Naruto.

 **"Another!?"** Were all the girls he meets gluttons?

 **3 more bowls of soba later...**

"Sorry about the bill Namikaze-kun. I'll be sure to-" The blond assured her that he was fine but was impressed that she could eat that much.

"How rude of you to comment on a girl's food intakes." The two go silent before laughing. As they were walking, Shino looked at the light-blue cat plushie Naruto "won" for her before noticing a small drop of water falling on one of its eyes. Immediately, the couple had rain pouring down on them.

"Rain!?" Naruto yelled. "Shit, we have to get out of it." Shino looks around and notices a love hotel. Tugging at Naruto's jacket, Shino points to it.

"Let's stay there for tonight," Shino said, hiding her beet red face from the blond.

"Are you sure?" Shino only nodded.

 **Unnamed Love Hotel**

 **Deluxe Room**

Shino was currently in the shower as Naruto sat on the bed, processing everything. Why here? There were other hotels, but a love hotel? Could it be that Shino wanted to "do it"? Was he even ready for this type of relationship? This was just the first date. Looking around, he assured himself that it was just a room before noticing a glass bowl full of strange square packages. Picking one out, Naruto observes it before realizing that it's a condom.

"Why would they have a bowl of these in every room?" Naruto asked out loud before putting it back in the bowl.

"Ahhh, that shower felt nice," Shino said as she came out wearing a white bathrobe while using a towel to dry her hair. Setting the towel on the couch, Shino sits next to Naruto on the bed.

"Never thought I'd be inside one of these..." Naruto commented.

"It was raining, so it couldn't be avoided." Shino added.

 **[Persona 5 OST - Sweet]**

"...This whole day...is like a dream."

"A dream?"

"Yeah, one that I wouldn't wake up from...The days I lived before meeting you were colorless and empty, my only salvation being my family that I only saw once in a while...Now it's bright and full of color and joy like I can..." At this moment, Shino's hands trembled. "...Is it wrong for someone like me to be happy and wish for more moments like this?" she asked Naruto as tears streamed her face.

"I too wondered the same as you, time and time again..." he replied. "From the years I've lived up to the past several days that went by...I can honestly tell you, it's never wrong for you to be happy. And I'll be sure to help you make more happy moments like this. That, I can promise you, Shino." he finished, looking into Shino's eyes. The girl's eyes widened when she heard Naruto call her by her first name. Realizing this, he turned red and looked away.

"Th-That is if you're okay with a guy like me helping you. I mean, it's not like I-"

"Naruto..." Looking back at Shino, the blond is caught off guard when the girl pushes him onto the bed, with her on top of him. Staring at each other, Shino plants her lips on Naruto's. Giving in, he passionately kisses Shino before they parted lips.

"That was..."

"Our first kiss..." Shino lovingly smiles at the Rook before kissing him again. This time, she inserts her tongue into his mouth, massaging his tongue with her own.

 **"Daaamn Naruto I wake up and you're going first base!? Nice!"** Surprised by Infernus, Naruto stops the kiss.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" she asked, worried.

"I'm fine, the kiss was...amazing. I just...don't want to rush things..."

"That's understandable," Shino replied as she smiled. "I don't mind just laying here with you..."

"I don't mind if we made out more..." Shino smiled at Naruto's suggestion before giving him a small peck on the lips. "There'll be more time for that later..." As an hour passed, Shino was happily sound asleep as Naruto looked at her sleeping form.

 **"Look at you, finally got yourself a girl."**

 **"I thought I told you not to say anything during the whole date,"** Naruto replied, annoyed.

 **"I couldn't help it, you were actually locking lips with a nice girl for a change. Does this mean that you're over Moka?"**

 **"...There will always be a part of me that will never be over her. But now that I finally have someone, I want to make sure that I give Shino the same love I felt towards Moka."**

 **"Good to know. Well, I've seen what I wanted to see. Can't wait for the second, third, and fourth base."** After saying what he wanted his host to hear, Infernus fell silent, leaving Naruto and Shino alone.'

 **[Music End]**

 **Morning**

Exiting the love hotel, Naruto, and Shino, hand in hand, decided to go to the former's house. Looking at his hand holding Shino's, Naruto smiled to himself.

 **"This feels right..."**

"Naruto!?" Looking behind them, the Rook went wide-eyed when Chelsea and Kagura came out from the same love hotel as them.

"Ch-Chelsea!?"

"NARUTO, YOU BETTER TELL ME WHAT THE HELL YOU AND SHINO WERE DOING IN A PLACE LIKE THIS!" she yelled.

"IT"S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!" As Naruto and Chelsea yelled at each other, Kagura and Shino looked at the two interacting.

"There they go..." Kagura commented.

"Don't tell me, you and she immediately went to fourth base!" Shino turned red when Chelsea asked Naruto the question.

"At best we went first base!"

"And then what!?"

"Then nothing!" The two continued to argue as Kagura decided to take Shino to a cafe until the two siblings cooled down and joined them.

 **Kuoh Airlines**

 **Japan**

A fair-skinned woman of average height and slender build with onyx eyes exited her plane. The woman had straight jet-black shoulder-length hair with bangs that cover her ears and frame her face. She had on a sun hat, a pair of red sunglasses, a white summer dress that complimented her figure, and sandals. Taking off her glasses and looking up at the blue sky as the light warm wind gently blew, she smiled.

"I'm back..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED: arcadia†paroniria by Eri Kitamura**

* * *

 **I'm not really sure if I did this date chapter justice, but I think I did it well enough. It's weird to write stuff like this but...it's not so bad to try new things.**

 **Rechka, the girl mention by Shino, is from SAO: Memory Defrag, a mobile game. She will eventually make an appearance soon.**

 **Moka and Seekvaira will return next chapter, as will the clerk girl Naruto saved since I promised in five chapters, she'd return. Will Koneko make a slightly long but short cameo? Maybe. Keito will be shown as well, and a glimpse of what his life is like will be interesting. Who knows, I might even have his sister make an appearance in Japan later on in the future...**

 **I wanted to do a karaoke scene with Naruto and Shino but I scrapped it, and I wanted to have Naruto utterly fail to find a fancy restaurant to go to but I didn't want Shino's growling stomach to suffer.**

 **As you know, Shizune makes an appearance. Why? It's minor but very important in some form.**

 **I feel like Seekvaira doesn't stretch her legs much. How many want to see her fight? Does anyone want to see her fight Naruto in the next chapter for training?**

 **I've been thinking about doing a chapter focused on deleted scenes, what do you guys think? I still have the Moka chapter I wanted to do. And I wanted to delve deep into Xenovia's psyche since I haven't touched upon her insomnia, or her being plagued by a twisted version of Naruto. Should I do it? Xenovia will undergo a design change, mainly her outfit. It'll stay the same. However, she'll have a kick-ass black trench coat, a pair of holsters for her guns, and arm guards similar to Saber's (Artoria) from the Fate/stay night series.**


	14. ARCHER(Unknown)

**Archer**

 **Master:** Moka Akashiya

 **Real Name:** ?

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Normal Class(es):** Saber

 **Irregular Class(es):** Caster

 **Hidden Attribute:** Human

* * *

 **Appearance:** Archer appears as a woman seemingly in her 30s. Her body measurements are [B102-W60-H89 cm]. Archer has chin-length white hair and bright yellow eyes and tanned skin colour. She has the Demon's Extract tattoo on her right hand. For her servant clothing, she wears a form fitting black body armor with gold lining, which consisted of a black tight, form-fitting and sleeveless shirt with gold accents which outlined her figure and a metal plate on her collar, and black pants that had two black straps on her thighs, and another two strapped around her shins separate from each other. She wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to her trousers. Her blue coat is a type of holy-demonic shroud, which are actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered her arms and had a separate blue open skirt which ended above her shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

 **Personality:** Archer is a somewhat serious, devoted and protective Servant. At times, she shows a bit of a curious and childish personality when she witnesses technology and when she tastes good food. When it comes to Moka, she acts strict and assertive towards her, but can also be loving and kind to her, similar to that of a mother. When looking at families being together, she has a look of sadness that she rarely shows.

 **History:** None is known about her history other than the fact that she was an exorcist who couldn't protect anyone or the future, despite her skills. She knows nothing of her past, not even her own name.

* * *

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength:** C

 **Endurance:** A

 **Agility:** B

 **Mana:** A

 **Luck:** D

* * *

 **Noble Phantasm(s):**

 **(Unknown):** E~A++

 **(Unknown):** EX

 **(Unknown):** C

* * *

 **Class Skills:**

 **Independent Action:** A

 **Magic Resistance:** B

* * *

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Battle Continuation:** B

 **Eye of the Mind (True):** A

 **(Unknown):** C

 **Magecraft:** C

 **(Unknown):** A

 **Hawkeye:** B

 **Mana Burst:** A


	15. Deleted or Extended Extras Part 1

**Since the next chapter may take a while to finish, I have decided to do a chapter or two of deleted or extended extras that I didn't include that gives a bit more to some of the chapters. Part 2 will come soon-ish. Without further ado, this is Part 1.**

 **Chapter 3 (Deleted) - Seekvaira talks to Najenda**

 **Seekvaira's Office**

 **"I wonder how Naruto's doing in his training..."** Seekvaira thought to herself as she signed contracts she agreed with and rejected offers from bad companies on her work desk. In her mind, she was bored straight. She would rather go home and binge watch the G Gundam DVDs she bought while drinking several bottles of ramune. The Agares girl stopped what she was doing as soon as a portal opened in front of her. Out of it came Najenda, one of her father's good friends. She knew the silver-haired general since she was a little girl and had a very close friendship with the older woman, being the one who designed her arm.

"Najenda? What brings you here? Is your arm in need of an upgrade?"

"No, it's fine for now, but thanks for asking. However, I came here to tell you some bad news..." This caught Seekvaira's attention. Najenda rarely came with bad news. Given that this was Najenda, it must be very important for her to hear.

"What happened?"

"Sheele...She...She's dead." Seekvaira's eyes widened in shock. "She's...What happened?"

"Mine, she got careless. She let her anger get to her when she heard that one of our men were caught by an exorcist named Freed and killed. Mine went after him, only to fight another exorcist named Seryu. Sheele took it upon herself to save her and ended up paying for her life."

"I see...How is the Church handling this?" asked Seekvaira. It didn't help to hear that the two exorcists were given a light punishment and hearing that since Mine attacked them, the Devils were at fault for starting the fight, especially on exorcist territory.

"I know how much Sheele meant to your Peerage...My father and I will be glad to pay for all the funeral expenses. We'll make sure that she gets the best one." Hearing this from Seekvaira, Najenda thanked the Agares girl before taking her leave, just as Naruto was about to come in.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 (Deleted) - Naruto and Akame's freaks out moments in the morning**

Waking up, Naruto slowly got up as he yawned and rubbed his eyes. Looking down, he noticed Chelsea sleeping soundly next to Akame in his bed, causing him to scream and fall out of his bed, waking his older sister up.

"Good morning Naruto." Chelsea weakly said to her younger brother as she yawned.

"What the hell are you doing in my room Chelsea!?" yelled Naruto.

"Can't your older sister be allowed to share a bed with her siblings once in a while?" Chelsea replied with a smirk. "It HAS been a while since we've done this sort of stuff, and I find it as a surprise that your bed is so much comfier than mine. I should go shopping for a new one and share it with Kagura when we-"

"OKAY, JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Naruto yelled. "Okay fine, but why does Akame get to stay?"

"Because I allowed her to be in my room."

"Hehhhh...Must be nice to be a little sister..." Chelsea said, feigning envy towards a sleeping Akame before leaving the room.

"Okay Akame, time to get up."

"Just a little more time Naruto nii-chan..." replied a tired Akame.

"Okay, sleep as much as you want, Akame," Naruto replied before planting a kiss on top of her head, causing her to abruptly fall off the bed.

"Akame?"

"WHAT...WHAT WAS THAT!?"

"All I did was kiss you on the head. That's usually what older siblings-"

"I-I-I THINK I'LL GO BACK TO MY ROOM AND REST. T-T-THANKS FOR LETTING ME SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM NA-NA-NA-NARUTO NII-CHAN!" As soon as she said that, Akame frantically left the room, the redness never leaving her face, confusing Naruto.

 **"What the hell happened? I was asleep and woke up to the sound of yelling."** Infernus asked.

"I don't know..."

* * *

 **Chapter 5 (Extra) - Xenovia's Nightmare**

Opening her eyes, Xenovia found herself back inside of the Basilica of Saint Clement. In front of her was Takumi, Naoko, and Irina, dead, with Firebrand standing over their corpses, a demonic smile on his face.

"Naoko...Irina...How...HOW COULD YOU!?"

 **"HOW COULD I? I should ask you the same thing. After all, how could you've known that I was actually a Devil?"** Hearing Firebrands reply made Xenovia's eyes widen in horror.

 **"And to rub salt into that wound, you once again failed to arrive in time to stop me from killing Takumi. Now Naoko and Irina are dead because of you. You don't have the power to kill me or save them."**

"SHUT UP!" Xenovia yelled in anger as she charged at Firebrand, her pistols in hand. She swiped at the Devil using the blade attachments on her pistols. Firebrand easily dodged them, his smirk never leaving his face.

 **"Swipe at me all you want, it changes NOTHING!"** said Firebrand, who retaliated by simply kicking her in the face, sending her flying into a wall, back first. But it didn't stop there. Immediately, Firebrand took the Aestus Estus and stabbed her in the stomach once more. Pulling the blade out, Xenovia fell to her knees as she clutched her wound. Firebrand only watched as the bluenette struggled to get up.

 **"That's it, try getting up. Your pain only helps to entertain me."**

"Damn you...Why don't you just kill me?"

 **"Kill you? Oh no, I don't plan on doing that, at least not until I have a little fun with you first."** Grinning, Firebrand proceeds to rip off the front of her suit, revealing her breasts before forcing her on all fours and ripping off the bottom portion of her suit before unbuckling his pants and getting on top of her. A look of fear formed on Xenovia's face as she painfully struggled to get him off, realizing what Firebrand had in store for her.

"No...Don't...ANYTHING BUT THIS!" Xenovia said, begging Firebrand not to do the dark deed.

 **"Keep struggling in pain Xenovia, it'll only make me harder and more excited. I'm going to make sure I take my time to enjoy your body while breaking your mind."** As he brought his mouth to her ear, he whispered, **"I hope you like it rough for your first time."** Hearing this, Xenovia could only scream. Before Firebrand had the chance, Xenovia abruptly woke up from her nightmare, sweating and panting.

* * *

 **Chapter 6 (Deleted/Extended Extra) - Investigating Exorcist sabotages the evidence**

Finishing their investigation, two male exorcists continue to ponder why Firebrand killed Takumi. To them, Takumi had no reason to be targeted. He was no fighter, and he had no reputation whatsoever. So why target him specifically? Did Takumi do something to the Devil that made the Devil want to kill him? They look over everything, from the punch to the destruction made from Xenovia and Firebrand's fight and the theft of the Aestus Estus.

"Why not just say that this was a Stray Devil that just loved to kill exorcists, simple as that? There is no evidence that we can find at all on Takumi or Firebrand. I just want to go get some good ramen and call it a day." replied one of the exorcists. "I agree. this is getting nowhere." his friend replied.

"Finally, chow time...Shall we get going?"

"I'll catch up with you in a bit." Nodding, the investigating exorcist's friend leaves. As soon as he leaves, the investigating exorcist called Syura and informed him that the evidence was destroyed. The exorcist had managed to arrive a bit earlier than his friend, allowing him to eliminate the paralysis circles, as well as the concoctions that were mixed into the punch. Smirking, he leaves to go eat with his oblivious friend.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Deleted/Extended Extra) - Keito and Mary**

That damn Esdeath...She was changing Xenovia for her own benefits. Making the bluenette into her own weapon to use as she pleased. He could've told the Church about her, but as usual, they would never believe him. After all, he was the son of Kirei Kotomine, a former exorcist who committed a crime that resulted in a fire in Fuyuki, Japan. His father not only died in that fire but stained the Kotomine name for both him and his sister. He had nothing to do with the fire, yet they labeled them as an existence that shouldn't have been made. The reason they didn't excommunicate him or punish him was because his friends convinced the Church that he and his older sister could still be useful to them, due to his unparalleled mastery over the Black Keys, and all the good deeds he performed for the people of Italy. Xenovia was one of the people who helped him. To see her change made him uneasy.

"How many more friends must I lose to her?" Keito asked himself as he entered his home: A mapo tofu restaurant. While Keito wasn't busy with exorcist work, he worked at his own restaurant, serving his own brand of mapo tofu as well as other delicacies. However, being a bad cook, he had "someone special" do the cooking.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, dear." Coming out from cleaning the kitchen counter was the Assassin-class Servant, Hassan of Serenity, or simply Mary. Her attire consisted of a thin purple sweater, white gloves, grey jeans, and a red apron. "Would you like dinner? A bath? Or perhaps...me?" she asked as she leaned her face towards him, her face turning flushed.

"I'd like a bath first." answered Keito.

"O-Oh..." replied Mary, who had a look of disappointment. Smiling, Keito has her lock eyes with him before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Of course right before that, I like the usual welcome home kiss." Lightly patting her head, Keito asks if he made her feel better, with a happy Mary replying with a nod.

 **One bath later...**

Keito took a seat at the dining table as Mary set a plate of shrimp fried rice in front of him and prepared to get some fried rice for herself.

"How was your day Mary?"

"Just the usual. However..."

"However?"

"Wild Hunt came over today." Keito narrowed his eyes when The Wild Hunt was mentioned.

"Did they cause you any trouble?" Mary assured her lover that everything was fine. After all, her skills were far beyond Wild Hunt's, and that she could kill them without a sweat.

"I even made sure "that clown" knew that our customers are to not be harmed, or else I'd come for him and give him a long, agonizing, and painful death," she added as she sat down in her chair.

"I'm sorry that I left you here alone. I had to check up on Xenovia," said Keito.

"It's fine. I don't mind because...you still come home to me." Keito couldn't help but blush when he heard Mary's answer.

"To think it's been more than 2 years since I summoned you..." Keito remembered when he first summoned Mary. After Caren left for Japan, Keito was left to be on his own. While he easily managed on his own, he felt lonely whenever he came home. At some point, he stumbled across Assassin's mask, which was one of the many things that belonged to his father. He had planned to throw it away, but for some reason, he felt compelled to keep it.

After looking into the mask and seeing the spell needed to summon a Servant, he successfully summoned Hassan of Serenity. When he first saw her, he thought she was a beautiful girl. For the first few days, she took the role of his protector. A few days after that, Keito began trying to get close to the distant Servant. Soon, he introduced her to his friends, who were more than happy to be her friend, making her smile for the first time. A year later, she and Keito begin to show signs of affection towards each other, though Mary still kept her distance, scared that she would kill Keito with her poisonous body. As luck would have it, Keito was immune to her poisonous touch, happily deciding to begin a romantic relationship with him. After a week, Keito decided to run a mapo tofu restaurant with Mary, who was more than happy to support him. A month after that, they became "physically intimate."

"It feels like forever...Hey Keito..."

"Hmm?"

"Will we be together forever?" asked Mary. Forming a gentle smile, Keito assures her that they'll be together forever.

"...When will you turn 16?" Hearing this question, Keito formed a curious look on his face.

"The 4th of October. Is there something on your mind?" asked Keito, who proceeded to take a sip of water from his glass.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and...I...would like for us to get married." This caused Keito to spit out his water in surprise.

"Ma-Married!?"

"Do you not want to-"

"No, no, I'm just surprised is all Mary," Keito assured her. "I've been thinking about it as well and...I'd like to give our relationship more time to build until I'm 18." This made Mary pout in a cute way.

"...But if I can get court consent then..." This made Mary lean over the table in anticipation. "You really want to get married."

"Of course," Mary replied as she sat back down. "I love you Keito. Very very much."

 **One Dinner later...**

Keito quietly rinsed the dishes as Mary prepared to take a bath, taking off her clothes, from her sweater to her bra, up until all her clothes were on the floor. Turning on the shower, Mary decided to call Keito and have him shower with her.

"Keito, can you come here for a bit?" Walking to the bathroom, Keito asked what she needed. Instead of answering, Mary pulled him inside.

 **Quick Lemon**

A few minutes passed since Mary dragged Keito inside. Having stripped Keito naked before they both entered the shower, Mary had proceeded to suck her lover's cock for a good 2 minutes as Keito kept his hands on her head and furiously fucked her mouth while she fingered herself. As Keito came into her mouth, Mary proceeded to cum on the shower floor. After that, the exorcist proceeded to furiously fuck the Assassin-class Servant's tight pussy as the shower head continued to spray warm water over their nude bodies. Mary's back was against the wall, her arms were wrapped around his neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Keito kissed the left side of her neck, one of her many pleasure spots as he pushed his hips forward. Mary thought she would never be able to experience sex, but after meeting Keito, she could enjoy this ultimate form of love without fear of accidentally killing him.

"I should really get ba-a-ack to the dishes, Mary," Keito told Mary as he continued feeling pleasure from fucking his Servant, increasing his thrusts to match her rhythm.

"The dishes can be done tomorrow. This, this is far more important right now!" Mary replied. "We both need this and you know that." After she said that, Keito decided to fuck her in a reverse cowgirl position, fondling her C-Cup Breasts as he continued making love to her. 40 seconds went by before Keito felt that he was about to blow his load inside of her.

"I'm so close Mary!"

"Me...Me too Keito!" Keito has Mary turn her head towards him before proceeding to kiss her. The two lovers massaged each other's tongues as their climax neared and their moans got louder.

"I love you Keito!"

"I love you too Mary!"

After a few seconds, Keito came inside Mary while Mary came on his cock, the latter screaming in ecstasy. As Keito's cock exited Mary's pussy, it shot quick spurts of cum onto Mary's face and breasts.

"You were right, this was far more important right now," Keito said, joking.

"Shower sex is definitely the best." Keito could only nod in agreement with Mary.

* * *

 **Part 2 will come soon.**


	16. Deleted or Extended Extras Part 2

**Part 2 of Deleted/Extended Extras**

* * *

 **Chapter 7 (Deleted) - Koneko returns to the Gremory Mansion**

 **Gremory Mansion**

Returning home, Koneko enters with bags of goods in hand. As she walks to her room, she sees Rias waiting for her with a smile on her face.

"Welcome back, Koneko. Did you have a good day?" Koneko only nodded. "Did anything good happen?"

"Not really, just the usual...Although..."

"Hmmm?"

"I did taste a delicious cake that someone recommended for me, and I decided to purchase some for us to share." Smelling the contents, Rias couldn't help but compliment the smell of it. "I look forward to eating this with you, Koneko."

* * *

 **Chapter 7.5 (Extra) - Xenovia's Insomnia**

 **Xenovia's Room**

 **Nighttime**

Lately, Xenovia had the same nightmares every time she closed her eyes. Firebrand would always be standing over Takumi, Naoko, and Irina's corpses with that same devilish smirk on his face. No matter what she did, she would always lose to the Devil, each battle ending with her being stabbed before the Devil attempted to rape her. She would wake up screaming and not being able to stay asleep. She even started to see a twisted version of Firebrand that taunted her and tried to convince her to give in to her nightmare. Wanting to suppress it, she had tried dream suppression pills to stop them, only for it to fail her. Resorting to magic, Xenovia asked Naoko to help her seal off her nightmare.

"To seal off a nightmare shouldn't be a problem Xenovia. All I need to do is enter your conscious and place some magic seals on it and bam! No more nightmares." said Naoko, who was filled with confidence. "Once I'm done, you'll be sleeping well in no time."

"Thank you, Naoko." Naoko tells the bluenette to lay down and close her eyes as she prepares for the sealing.

 **"It's useless you know."** Looking behind Naoko, who was too busy getting everything set for the sealing process to notice, Xenovia sees a twisted version of Firebrand standing and smiling at her. **"Why fight it? Why fight the pleasure I can give you? Just let the nightmare happen, it'll soon become a blissful dream of pleasure. I think some girls are into guys being the dominating type. Just let me "get inside you" and maybe you'll grow to enjoy it."** Hearing it speak made Xenovia angry enough to throw her pillow at it, surprising Naoko.

"Whoa! Why did you do that?" asked Naoko. Realizing what she did, Xenovia apologizes before telling her that she saw "an annoying pest" behind her. Looking behind her, Naoko asks if it was gone.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's gone," said Xenovia.

"Alright then, close your eyes so I can begin." As soon as Xenovia's eyes were closed, Naoko proceeded to put her right hand over the bluenette's forehead as she focused on entering Xenovia's mind. Inside, Naoko found herself back in the basilica. Looking around, she noticed Firebrand standing over not only Takumi and Irina's corpses but hers as well. Hearing Xenovia yell at Firebrand, she turned to see her friend fight and fail to defeat the Devil.

"She dreams of this?" Naoko asked herself. Determined, she begins chanting some incantations, summoning sealing tags made of light around her before sending them towards Firebrand, wrapping themselves around the Devil. Looking at Naoko, the wounded Xenovia asks how she's alive.

"The me you see in front of you is just a dream version. I'm here to seal off this-"

 **"Seal off what exactly?"** Her eyes widening in shock, Naoko can only watch as Firebrand burns off the sealing tags and directs a smile towards her.

 **"I was sure I killed you. Oh well, time to do it again."** Xenovia directs a look of horror and worry towards Naoko, who tries to seal Firebrand with several tags of light, only to fail as he advanced towards her, Aestus Estus in hand.

"Don't do it! This is just between you and me! Don't kill her!"

 **"You begging on the ground only turns me on Xenovia. All I need to do now is kill Naoko again and you'll be ripe enough to enjoy."** Firebrand said with a smile as he closed the distance between himself and Naoko and grabbed her by the throat and lifting her up. **"Early warning, you're not going to enjoy this."**

Naoko couldn't do anything as Firebrand stabbed her. She could hear Xenovia's anguish as Firebrand stabbed her. Exiting the girl's mind, Naoko's eyes were full of tears and her face was full of sweat. Xenovia woke up to check if Naoko was okay.

"I'm sorry you had to experience that," she told her friend.

"I failed...I failed to seal it." Naoko said as she cried.

"It's okay...It's okay..." Xenovia said as she held her friend in her arms. Having calmed down, Naoko explains that the nightmare was so vivid and real, it became aware of her presence and proceeded to correct the mistake, that being Naoko being alive in the nightmare.

"So in the end, this was a failure as well," said Xenovia, Naoko only nodding in agreement.

"I don't know how to help you Xenovia. I wish I could but-"

"Just you being here is all I need right now Naoko." Naoko smiled as she hugged Xenovia. "I'll find a way to overcome this. That, I promise you."

 **"I told you it was useless."** Xenovia turned to see Firebrand looking at her with a proud smile on his face that further angered her. **"Unless you can kill me, you'll never be rid of me."**

* * *

 **Chapter 8/9 (Extended) - Griselda confronts Esdeath and Xenovia**

Anger...Anger was the current emotion of Griselda Quarta. Griselda had just come back from a mission in Scotland when Keito informed her of Xenovia's training under Esdeath. Hearing that Esdeath was having the bluenette train in magic was enough for Griselda to rush back to Italy within just 6 minutes. Rain fell on the exorcist as she rushed to where Xenovia and Esdeath were training. Seeing Xenovia's hands twitching in pain, Griselda yelled Esdeath's name, getting her attention.

"Griselda, you're back from your mission. I thought that it'd take another-"

"What do you think you're doing Esdeath?" yelled Griselda.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping Xenovia with magic."

"She's forbidden from training in magic! Can't you see she's in pain!?" Esdeath tells the exorcist that she's well-aware that Xenovia's in pain, and that she wouldn't be learning anything if she didn't feel the pain that came with training.

"Violinists trained in perfecting the craft of music until their hands and fingers bled, much like those who fight by the sword, like you and I. Don't you think that her learning magic will help her if she's ever in a pinch? I mean, she did use Innate Time Control Magic to fight Firebrand, which, if mastered, could've allowed her to defeat him."

"Tell me, Griselda, from the times I spent training under you, I felt that you were holding back whenever you taught me your ways. Whenever we clashed swords, I felt that you weren't giving me your all, like you didn't think that I could take it. When I asked to learn about magic, and when you found out that I could use magic, you forbade me from learning, like I couldn't take it."

"Xenovia-"

"Don't interrupt me!" Griselda was taken back by the bluenette's anger towards her. "Right now, you're holding something back, just like everything you've done, thinking that I won't be able to take it!"

"There are reasons why Xenovia, you wouldn't be able to understand," said Griselda, with Esdeath asking what her reasons were for not allowing Xenovia learn magic.

"I think she's ready enough to know." Griselda saw a confused and slightly confrontational Xenovia in front of her. Xenovia never had this look towards her. It was enough to make the brave saint look away in shame.

"...When you just a little crying infant, and I was but a 12-year old girl scholar who saved you from the rain, I found that you were born with very large amounts of Magic Circuits. To have that much for such a young age, it was never heard of. I couldn't explain it, not even my master could figure it out. With that many circuits, there were so many possibilities, yet several drawbacks. If you were to figure out how to use magic, at such a young age, it would've destroyed your body. What's worse, if any one of our enemies found out about your circuits, they would use you for their own intentions. I wasn't going to let it happen to you, an innocent little girl. My master made me a promise to train your body in the way of the sword until it was strong enough to adjust to and handle your circuits. Even now, your body still can't handle the circuits inside you. That is why you must stop, and come with me."

"So that's why huh...You are so selfish." Griselda slowly grew a look of shock on her face from what Xenovia just said to her. "You did all that because of that!? You, one of the only people I trusted, held all of this from me!? Didn't you know of the pain I was going through!? I killed a Devil when I was 8 years old, I fought a stray vampire from the House of Manthar when I was 14, and confronted a Devil that stabbed me several days ago! All that training, it was a lie!"

"Why do you twist the truth to fill your anger?" asked Griselda.

"You could've told me everything from the beginning, why didn't you!?"

"Because you're my sister, I wanted to protect you from yourself."

"If you truly wanted to protect me, you could've done more for me, like Esdeath!" As Xenovia angrily yelled at her teacher, Esdeath formed a smile on her face that went unnoticed. "Esdeath never bullshitted my training! She gave a damn more than you ever could! If you loved me, you would've stopped with all the secrets and became more open to me, you could've encouraged me and taught me magic, you could've prevented me from having all this pain and anger I have now! But you never did those things for me, it was all for you! YOU NEVER LOVED ME!" The last thing Xenovia yelled to Griselda made the latter clutch her own chest in emotional pain as she collapsed in front of the bluenette. Looking at Griselda's state, Xenovia was shocked by her actions.

"Griselda...GRISELDA!" she yelled as she shook her guardian. Realizing that she caused Griselda to collapse, Xenovia, worried and in a panic, took Griselda and quickly went towards the closest hospital for her as she tearfully told Griselda that she was sorry. As she watched Xenovia take Griselda to the hospital, Esdeath thought to herself, **"Another obstacle has presented itself. No matter what, Xenovia will always care for Griselda. This is a problem I'll have to take care of as soon as possible."**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 - Unnamed soldier has a name**

 **Unnamed Hotel**

Waking up in a room that Bols had rented, prior to fighting Naruto, Wave, Seryu, Kurome, and the unnamed soldier the blonde Rook spared took a quick look around the room before noticing Bols talking to his wife on the phone.

"Yes, we're going to be here for the whole day and come back tomorrow...Yes, this was my final mission. I'm officially retired now...Okay, I'll make sure to bring Logue a souvenir...I love you too honey...Bye." Hanging up, Bols turns to his teammates and says good afternoon to them.

"Bols, what happened?" asked Wave.

"The Wild Hunt, save for Syura, have been killed, as well as the men who were working for them, save for the young lad over there," answered Bols, point to the young exorcist. The exorcist was a 16-year old wavy brown haired male with green eyes wearing white exorcist clothes that had a metallic chest plate and arm guards.

"He killed them and spared us?" asked an angered Kurome, who couldn't help but clench her fists in anger. Again, she felt that she was too weak to kill, even in a devil's eyes.

"Yeah..."

"So we failed in our mission huh?" said Wave, scratching his head before sighing. "Esdeath won't take this report well. Neither will Syura, given that every single one of his members is dead."

"I'm still alive." said the unnamed exorcist. "I was surprised that I was spared. I mean, I just joined them 3 days ago and-"

"You were probably spared because you were too weak for him to kill." Kurome coldly told the unnamed exorcist.

"I guess that's true...But, that doesn't mean that I can't improve right?" replied the unnamed exorcist, developing a hopeful smile on his face as he said what he wanted.

"...I'm going out a bit to train." With that, Kurome got up and left the room. Seryu decided to sit next to a sleeping Koro as she gently patted the "dog's" head. Bols decided to go out and find his daughter a souvenir, leaving Wave with the unnamed exorcist.

"So...it's just you and me huh?" Wave said to the unnamed exorcist.

"Yeah..." Wave found it awkward to be in a room with the exorcist, especially since he barely knew the guy.

"...Do you have a name?"

"Are you sure you want a name of someone who barely did anything during a fight?" asked the unnamed exorcist.

"I'm sure...I like to make some friends here and there so...what's your name?"

"...Ritsuka Fujimaru." said the now named exorcist.

"Well Fujimaru, it's nice to meet you." Ritsuka simply said, "Likewise" as the two share an awkward smile before more silence takes over.

"So...did you study anywhere?"

"I graduated from the Mage's Association before I transferred to The Wild Hunt three days ago." Hearing that Ritsuka was a graduate from the Mage's Association was a surprise for Wave.

"You!?" yelled Wave.

"I had pretty average grades that allowed me to pass my classes. I'm also a mage who trained under Lord El-Melloi II." This further surprised Wave, who was well aware of the magus' name.

"An average guy like you trained under him!? How does someone like you get into the employ of The Wild Hunt?"

"It sounds stupid but...I just thought the name sounded cool." Hearing Ritsuka's reason for joining The Wild Hunt had Wave dumbfounded. "I uh...played all three games of The Witcher."

"...You're a strange guy Fujimaru." Ritsuka couldn't help but agree as he scratched the back of his head and awkwardly laughed.

* * *

 **With that, I have no extras or so to reveal, for now, save for the stuff that is to come. Now here's a short preview of the next chapter that will be either two to three chapters long as a reward for waiting. It's a beta version, not the complete one**

* * *

"Xenovia?" Naruto said, a shocked look on his face as he's once again face to face with the black trench coat wearing exorcist.

"You..."

"You're-"

"FIREBRAAAAND!" yelled Xenovia as she charged at Naruto, tracing Gáe Bolg and attempting to strike him in the heart with it. Reacting within a single second, Naruto blocks the attack with Igneox. "YOU! I FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO KILL YOU!" she told the blonde Rook before kicking him back and performing several thrusting motions with her spear. Naruto blocks the attacks with his weapon before gaining distance between himself and Xenovia.

"Okay, I deserve that, but I'm glad that you're alive." Naruto told Xenovia.

"So you can try to kill me again!?"

"No! So I can try and talk to you. I don't want things to end like last time." Naruto answered.

"Then that makes it easier for me to kill you!" Jumping into the air Xenovia traced a bow before turning Gáe Bolg into a Broken Phantom and using it as an arrow and launching it towards the Blonde Rook. Sensing the power behind the attack, Naruto forms a 10-layered shield of solid flames to stop it. To his surprise, it starts to break through, eventually destroying his defense. Naruto narrowly avoids the attack that sends him flying back wards, hitting a tree. Tracing Kanshou and Bakuya, twin swords, Xenovia charges once more as Naruto recovers and narrowly avoids Xenovia's attack that cuts down the tree behind him before splitting Igneox into its dual staves mode and engaging Xenovia in close quarters.

 **"Wow, this chick got better."** said Infernus. **"Not only is she good with swords, it seems that she can form legendary weapons out of thin air. She has officially become a threat to us. Having the ability she has, she can definitely kill us if we're not careful."**

"Xenovia, just for a few minutes, you have to listen to me." Naruto begged the bluenette.

"I have no need to listen to a Devil, especially one who's ruined my bond with Griselda and continues to haunt me in my nightmares!"

"I did what?" Seeing an opening, Xenovia pulls her left hand back and proceeds to thrust one of the short swords towards Naruto, who quickly spins around until he's behind the bluenette. The blonde quickly kicks her forward before readying himself for more of her attacks.

"What do you mean? I need to know!" Naruto said, worried for the girl.

"Why? So you can just smile and be entertained with my suffering!?"

"Because I worry for you! Do you think I did what I did to kill you!?" Naruto yelled. "I had no choice."

"You could've been the person I gave a damn for and stayed!" Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. The bluenette continued her assault as Naruto continued to parry her attacks while listening to what she had to say.

"You, someone I felt I could connect with more than others, betrayed me! Lied to me! Killed a head exorcist! Left me to die!" As she fought Naruto, tears flowed down her face. "I wished that all of it was just a nightmare and that I would wake up with that letter next to my desk! But everything, all that has happened until now, is real, and I hate it! Everything I went through until now, it's all because of you!" Finally, Xenovia lands a scratch on Naruto's right cheek before Naruto creates distance between them by sending the bluenette skidding backwards with a non-lethal fireball.

"I...I didn't mean to cause you so much pain Xenovia...I'm-"

"Save it, I'm not here for an apology from a Devil. I made up my mind already." Naruto is visibly hurt by Xenovia's choice as Xenovia wipes away her tears before pointing one of her blades towards him.

"If this is your choice, then so be it. I'm pressed on time as it is, and you're making it worse for the both of us. I was hoping to use non-lethal force to fight you and tell you everything, but it seems that even now, you still won't listen to me, even if I beg. If you insist on trying to kill me, then so be it. I have a job that needs to be complete and I can't let you or your exorcists unlock those seals in that dungeon. I'm not going to enjoy this."

"I don't plant on trying to kill you, Firebrand. I WILL kill you. This time, it ends with you dead." Xenovia uses reinforcement magecraft to completely transform the short swords in her hands into longswords, turning them into **Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge**. At the same time, the flames around Naruto burns brighter as his eyes give off an intense glow. Igneox now in twin swords mode, Naruto clashes with Xenovia once more.


	17. Part 0 Ch 11 (Finale)

**Note: This is three chapters worth of story! The (official) voice I pick for both Naruto of the 458th Universe and the Firebrandverse, after looking through several animes and video games in dub, will be Kyle McCarley. Having heard him in the upcoming BlazB** **lue: Cross Tag Battle as Hyde, he sounded exactly like how I wanted Naruto to sound.**

* * *

 **OP: Hot Blood by Nana Mizuki**

Naruto, Shino, Chelsea, and Kagura had just returned to the Namikaze Household. The older Namikaze sibling had congratulated Naruto for finding himself a girlfriend after so long, promising a nice feast she planned to prepare for tonight and that Shino and Kagura were invited to join. When they took off their shoes, he and the others noticed another pair of shoes not belonging to anyone. Was Seekvaira visiting again? When they entered the living room, they noticed Jiraiya having tea with a woman Naruto didn't know or recognize.

"Oh, Naruto, you and Chelsea are back," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah...Who's the lady?" Naruto asked.

"Shi-Chan!" Chelsea happily yelled, surprising the blond.

"It's been a while Chelsea." replied the smiling woman.

"How do you know her? Who is she?"

"That's right, you've never seen her until now. I only mentioned her once. This is Shizune Katō, she used to date your father." Hearing this, Naruto fell silent. In front of him right now...was his father's ex-lover.

"You look just like your father..." she commented. She walks up to him and attempts to hug him, only for Naruto to distance himself from her.

"Is she just visiting?"

"No, she is not. Starting today and so on, she'll be your legal guardian while I'm away on my book tour." Jiraiya answered, surprising everyone present.

"She's going to be living with us?" asked Naruto, voicing his disbelief.

"Yes, I am. It's so sudden, but I hope we can get along...as a family..."

"...Shino, let's go to my room." Looking at Naruto, she wondered what was going on in his head. Was this woman someone he despised? Figuring she'll ask him when he's ready, she nodded before following him up the stairs.

"It's nice to meet you Shizune. I'm Kagura Mikazuchi, Chelsea's girlfriend." Shizune turned her attention to Chelsea, a look of surprise on her face.

"You're..."

"Yes, she and I are a couple." Chelsea interrupted before telling her, "It's a long story."

"I have time to hear it." The woman replied with a slight smile.

 **1 hour later...**

 **Naruto's Room**

"So she's your father's first love?" Shino asked as she read some of Naruto's manga while the latter worked on a Gundam. "She's very pretty," Naruto said nothing as he worked on a model kit.

"You barely said anything after your godfather told you that Shizune was going to be living here as your guardian." said a worried Shino.

"I know nothing about her other than the fact that she and my father were "very acquainted." To just arrive after so long and start living here...Am I supposed to feel happy about it? Why decide to come into our lives now?"

"She must have her reasons for doing so. You should try to get to know her. It'd be nice to have a motherly figure around the-"

"She's not my mother." Naruto interrupted, looking angry. Realizing that he unintentionally hurt Shino's feelings, he apologizes. Understanding, she tells him it's fine.

"...Were you closer to your mother?" Naruto only nodded before saying, "She can never be replaced." Having said that, he takes a look at a picture of a younger him and his mother Kushina on his desk. That time he was starting first grade.

"Chelsea already accepted her, I don't..." he finished.

 **"So having someone who's not his mother being his new mother is what's worrying him..."** Shino thought to herself. She knew very well what it was like for someone to have a stranger come to their home and announce that she'd be living with them.

The two are interrupted by Chelsea entering the room and telling Naruto that she needs him to grab some ingredients from the grocery, and for Shino to help her prepare for dinner tonight.

"I got it. I'll try to be back as soon as possible." Naruto told Shino before kissing her on the cheek, causing her to turn red as he lightly smiled and left his room.

"...You're definitely not going to get used to that any time soon." Chelsea told Shino. "So do I call you Shino-chan now?" This makes the girl turn a bright shade of red on her face.

 **Agares Mansion**

"Still nothing..." Seekvaira said to herself as she found herself at square one once more. Seekvaira had been trying to figure out the mystery behind Infernus ever since she was introduced to the demon. The Kindled One...The Primordial Demon of Fire...The Usurper of the First Flame...What was Infernus? Seekvaira comes out of her thoughts when she hears a woman enter her studies. The woman had long purple hair and red eyes and wore a light purple business suit that hid her curvaceous body.

"I'm sorry Lady Agares, I should've-"

"It's fine Scáthach, in fact, you came at a good time. I was just about to lose it." Seekvaira interrupted with a smile.

"Is it about Infernus?" asked Scáthach.

"We know nothing about him other than the simple fact that he's a demon and that he controls fire. I swear, I heard that name from my ancestor, but I can't remember...I can't even contact their spirits with my runes."

"I've tried to as well and I come up with nothing. It's shameful to admit, I should be capable of it." Scáthach added. Sighing, Seekvaira suggests that the two go out for drinks. "It's been a while since I last saw you so let's go out and drink, me and you...Actually, if I recall, someone wants to have dinner with me and make amends. Let's go bring "her" to dinner."

 **Elsewhere in Japan**

"I wonder what Chelsea's planning on making for dinner..." Naruto asked himself as he carried three bags of groceries.

 **"...I'm going to have to sit at the same table as "her"...Should I eat in my room?"** Deciding to take his mind off of it until he gets home, Naruto figures that he gets some junk food from the new convenience store that just opened on the street across from him.

 **Better Buy Convenience**

Entering the store, Naruto was impressed by the overall simple but decorative style of the store had that attracted customers.

"I think I should do my junk food shopping here from now on."

"Welcome to Better Buy Convenience. Is this your first time here?" Turning around, Naruto is shocked to see the girl he saved from her attempted rapists. Did she work here now?

"Yo-You're-"

"Hmm? Have we met before?" asked the girl.

"Nope, this is the first time! Definitely the first time!" he replied.

"O-Okay..."

"Hey Seiko, do you know if- Oh, hey Naruto." Looking over her shoulder, Naruto is surprised to see Joichi again.

"JoJo?"

"I told you not to call me that. Only-"

"Now now Joichi, be nice to him." said the girl now known as Seiko.

"...If you say so."

"Is there something you need Joichi?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if they were out of the special double layered almond filled chocolates?" asked Joichi.

"Is your mother craving those right now?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I swear, she never has cavities," Seiko replies by saying that she was about to restock them and to wait before leaving to restock.

"...Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend. We've been dating for two years now." Joichi replied before smiling. "I saved her from being harassed by some gangsters. A few days later she came to me and asked me to be her boyfriend. I didn't really think of her as my type but...I slowly began to love her. I don't say "I love you" to her, but I'm sure that she knows it."

"It's nice huh..."

"...Tell me, how did your date go?" asked Joichi. Naruto began to tell Joichi what happened during their date, including the part where he and Shino had to stay at a love hotel until morning. During that part, Joichi held back the urge to laugh. After hearing that the two kissed and had become a couple, he congratulated him. "I hope you and her make amazing memories together."

"Thanks, JoJo."

"...I guess I'll let you call me that from now on," said Joichi as he tipped his hat with a slight smile on his face.

"Joichi, I restocked the chocolates. Now I have to get back to work."

"Alright thanks, Seiko." With a smile, Seiko blows a kiss towards him before going off.

"I'll let you get back to your business. See you later Naruto." With that, Joichi left to grab his chocolate while the blond devil went to grab some gummy candy. Entering the aisle, Naruto notices another familiar face. That of the petite girl with white hair and hazel eyes who was holding a cart full of assorted snacks. Turning her head, the girl notices him.

"Hey..." Naruto replies, with the girl doing the same. "It's been a while...How was the cake?"

"It was delicious," she answered. Finding the girl's gaze a bit intimidating, Naruto grabs the snacks he wanted before attempting to leave.

"I need your help." Naruto stops before turning his attention towards the girl. "I can't decide on what ramen to choose." Walking over to the girl, he turns to see a shelf full of exotic cup noodle ramen. When asked what sort of ramen she was looking for, the girl replies by saying, "Surprise me." Looking at the selections, Naruto had to admit, even he would have a problem choosing between the flavors in front of him. As he was looking, he found one flavor that he remembered trying and enjoyed. Taking it, he hands it to her.

"Pineapple Salt Ramen, I consider it to be one of many rare gems in ramen flavors," he said with a smile.

"Pineapple?"

"Trust me, you won't be disappointed," Naruto replied. "Well, let me know how it tastes when we meet again." As soon as he said that, he went home, leaving the girl to look down at the packaged ramen in her hands.

 **Moka's House**

Seekvaira and Scáthach had just arrived at Moka's front door. Right now, Seekvaira was nervous. How well will this dinner go? Was Moka even home? Setting her thoughts aside, Seekvaira rung the doorbell. The door opens.

"Good evening Moka, it's-" Seekvaira stopped her sentence as soon as the door opened completely. It wasn't her, but a woman that looked like she was in her 30s. Her body measurements were curvaceous, and she had an amazing pair of DD-Cup breasts. The woman had chin-length white hair and bright yellow eyes and tanned skin color, and she wore a white tank top and black yoga pants. The woman had a serious and intimidating look on her face that scared Seekvaira.

"Who are you?" she asked.

 **"Sc-Scary!"** was what Seekvaira thought.

"You don't look like the usual mailman who brings Moka her loot crates."

"Seekvaira? I wasn't expecting you here." From behind the woman, Moka appeared, curious as to why Seekvaira and a mysterious but attractive purple-haired woman were in front of her house.

"You know them?" asked the white-haired woman. "Yes, I had planned to have dinner with her tomorrow, but it seems that she wants to do it now," replied Moka.

"I guess I'll be having dinner with Seekvaira. Can you watch Kokoa while I'm gone?" The woman only nodded before letting Moka go with Seekvaira and Scáthach.

 **"A Devil's her friend huh...should I tell her?"** The woman wondered. After thinking it through, she figured that it's wasn't her business unless her Master made it her business. She also knew that Moka could protect herself, otherwise...

"Archer, can you help me with my baking?" Kokoa yelled from the kitchen.

"Sure, just hold on."

 **105 minutes later...**

 **Namikaze Residence**

"So good!" yelled Chelsea as she happily ate her dinner. Shizune, Chelsea, Shino, Kagura, and Akame had prepared a large dinner for everyone to eat together. Jiraiya complimented Shizune's skills, surprised that she could cook.

"I couldn't let Tsunade have just sake and sushi every day of the week," replied Shizune. "Is it good Naruto?" Caught off guard, he turns away and replies by saying it was good, though he didn't look psyched about it. Looking back, he looked at how happy everyone looked, and how different it felt to see Shizune sit in the same spot his mother used to sit. For once, the table was full. There weren't two empty chairs left now.

"Naruto? Are you okay?" asked Shizune. Embarrassed, Naruto ate at a fast rate while telling her that he was fine while his mouth was full and acting tough. Noticing how he acted just now, Shino smiled a bit.

 **40 minutes later...**

"Well, I'm off. Be nice to Shizune while I'm gone."

"Okay," replied Naruto, Chelsea, and Akame.

"Shizune, take good care of them," he told her, with the latter replying by saying that she'll treat them as if they were her own, which bothered Naruto. Putting his hat on, Jiraiya left through the front door.

"Well, time for bed. Come with me Kagura." Kagura blushed as Chelsea guided her lover to her bedroom. Akame decided to call it a night as well before going to her room. Shino offered to go wash the dishes before leaving Naruto and Shizune alone.

"So...I'm officially staying with you and your sisters..."

"It seems so..."

"...I know this is sudden. To come here and find someone you barely know living here with you. Since I'll be watching over you and your sisters, I'd like for us to get along Naruto." Shizune said as she smiles, opening her arms to him in an attempt to offer him a hug. Naruto said nothing before leaving to go to his room. This seemed to sadden Shizune.

"Give him time, I'm sure he'll warm up to you." Looking at Shino, she asked if she was Naruto's girlfriend.

"Ummm...Yeah...Wow, it's going to take a while to get used to being asked that." replied Shino.

"I can tell that Naruto does not like me. I'm sure that Jiraiya told him that his father and I were..."close". I don't know how to get through to him, or how to connect with him...He's definitely not like his father..."

"I'm sure he'll come around..."

 **Escapade**

 **Saitama, Japan**

"Maaan, this hits the spot!" yelled a drunk Seekvaira, who began to down another glass of expensive liquor, with Moka just watching. After they had eaten dinner, Seekvaira had convinced the girl to come with her and Scarlett (Scáthach) to go drink.

"Seekvaira, you can really drink."

"Moka, let me ask you something. How does a girl like you...have such amazing hair?" Moka blushes when Drunk Seekvaira called her hair amazing.

"It's silver, with pink at the end. It's so exotic, I wish I could have hair like yours, mine is just so plain. I mean it's blonde. It's not special at all." Drunk Seekvaira complained to the girl.

"I think your hair is nice Seekvaira." Hearing Moka's compliment, Drunk Seekvaira is brought to tears as she hugs the surprised girl. "You're so nice Moka! I rarely have any girls my age who are as nice as you!" Moka lightly patted the girl's head. Feeling better, the drunk Agares girl asks Moka why she hasn't consumed any alcohol yet.

"Oh, I can't drink."

"What? Come on. Drink with me Moka-chan! We gotta celebrate this amazing friendship together." Sighing, Moka takes a small sip of alcohol before coughing.

"This tastes like nail polish!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." said a somewhat drunk Scáthach, a pyramid of empty glasses on her table. This left Moka bewildered. Looking down at her glass, she tries another sip.

"Huh, I'm actually getting used to this."

 **Several drinks later...**

"So because of that prank, my sister Kokoa came to be known as Hot Kokoa!" Drunk Seekvaira couldn't help but laugh at Drunk Moka's story. Drunk Moka decided to join in on the laughs as well before letting out a big belch. The two girls laugh even harder.

"You are a very fun person Moka. No wonder why you're so popular with the guys and girls." The equally drunk Moka brushes it off saying that she's just being herself and that the ones who use popularity to get what they want should kiss her ass.

"Seekvaira, Moka, I think you two have had enough to drink for one night."

"What? No, whatcha talking about? If anything, we haven't had enough to drink." Drunk Moka replied. "We're just getting started!"

"Unlike you two, I can handle my alcohol. Also, I think it's time we brought you home Moka."

"What? That blows, it's a Sunday night. Let's do more!" Drunk Moka told Scáthach.

"I agree, let's go get some Japanese Tacos! Instead of beef, they use fish for them! I never tried any but Naruto had some for lunch one time when he was at work and it made me hungry when he ate it!" Drunk Seekvaira yelled in a happy tone as she pumped her fist in the air. "There's a place that sells them 50 minutes away from here."

"Wait, how are we going to get there drunk and hungry? We walked all the way here, and the place closes in 2 hours." said a panicked Drunk Moka.

"Scarlett call an Uber, my phone currently has sooo many buttons right now it pisses me off and scares me at the same time!" Scáthach sighed.

 **Naruto's Room**

The new couple had spent a whole hour playing Mario Kart 8 Deluxe on the Switch, with Naruto always beating Shino.

"This time I'll beat you," she told her boyfriend.

"Are you sure you don't want to try another game Shino?"

"The next one, I'm sure I can be first!"

"What's going on here?" Looking to their right, they see Shizune enter the room, curious as to what the two were up to.

"I'm trying to beat Naruto in Mario Kart," Shino answered.

"Mario Kart huh? I played this with Tsunade's younger brother Nawaki. Can I have a try?"

"Sure, I need to go use the bathroom," Shino said before handing her the controller and heading to the bathroom. When Shizune started sitting next to him and began to select her character, Naruto felt uncomfortable.

"I used to play video games with Nawaki like this...He's Tsunade's little brother. I even play video games with my uncle Dan. We don't do it anymore since Nawaki is older now and became a JSDF soldier and Dan became head of his own hospital." Shizune told Naruto.

"I didn't ask..."

"I know..." Having selected her character (Rosalina), Shizune raced Naruto (Shy Guy), ending with the former winning first place. This surprised him. Looking at her, he was met with a grinning Shizune.

"First try..."

"The next one will be different," he replied. Again, Naruto lost. As minutes went by, he found himself pulling a Shino.

"This time I'll beat you."

"You can try...Shino has been in your bathroom for a while now...Are you having fun?" Shizune asked.

"It's not fun when you're not winning a single match," he told her before turning off the game console and deciding that it was time for bed.

"We should play more games like this sometime," said Shizune.

"I doubt it..." This seemed to sadden Shizune a bit before she gave the blond a gentle smile, saying, "I'm okay with waiting. I'll eventually break that hard shell of yours, Naruto." Shizune got up before telling the blond good night and leaving. Getting up, Naruto noticed Shino coming out of the bathroom.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"...It was all right."

"Just all right?" Shino asked, a question mark appearing above her head.

"I'm not going to warm up to her," Naruto replied while looking away. Smiling, Shino asks if he enjoyed being competitive with Shizune. "...I will admit that she's good at racing games."

"Good enough for me." Scratching the back of his head, Naruto went to the bathroom as Shino prepared to go to bed.

 **"It was all right huh?"**

 **Tacos of the Deep**

"Mmmm...Mmmm!" the drunk Seekvaira and Moka savored every bite as they chowed on stack upon stacks of Fish Tacos as a bored Scáthach looked on.

"I can't get enough of this! This just tastes sooo good! In fact, I like this so much, I think I'm going to buy this establishment." Drunk Seekvaira declared. "That way, I can enjoy this every day."

"What? No way, nuh uh. That is selfish and you know it." replied the equally drunk Moka. "This is the people's fish tacos and I'll arm wrestle you for it." Taking the challenge, Seekvaira and Moka attempt to arm wrestle, only for the two to pass out and fall asleep.

"...Alright, I'm taking you two home," replied Scáthach, who proceeded to pay the bill before picking up both girls and leaving the restaurant.

 **Taxi**

Waking up in a taxi, a now sober Seekvaira looks around and sees a sleeping Scáthach and Moka on her right and smiles.

"You and I have had too much to drink for tonight huh Moka?" Seekvaira said to the sleeping Moka.

"Naruto..." Seekvaira was surprised when the girl muttered her Rook's name. "I am sorry...It's my fault for not saving you." Tears flowed down Moka's face as she slept. Lightly smiling, the Agares girl gently pets Moka's hair. "There there now...All is okay..."

"Mmmm...That feels nice Naruto..." Hearing this, Seekvaira couldn't help but find it cute. "Nyahhhh..." Now, Seekvaira found Moka precious when the girl meowed like a cat. **"I can see why Naruto finds her cute..."** Slowly taking out her phone without waking them, Seekvaira takes a picture of Moka sleeping before taking another one where she's taking a selfie with the sleeping girls before sending the pictures to Naruto's phone before she resumed petting Moka. "This was a good night..."

 **Moka's House**

Opening the door, the mysterious woman says hello to Seekvaira and Scáthach before thanking them for taking Moka out as they handed her the sleeping girl. "Did she enjoy herself?"

"She had a really fun night," Seekvaira told the woman.

"Glad to hear it. Well, you two have a good night." With that, the woman closed the door behind her.

"Alright Scáthach, let's go home as well." Nodding, Scáthach and her King made their way back home on foot.

"I wonder, we can use magic to get home, yet you want to walk? Why's that?"

"It's nice to just have walks like these while gazing upon the stars..." Scáthach could only smile as she agreed with her King.

"The stars do look beautiful tonight..."

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

In his bed, Shino lays asleep, smiling as she dreams. Naruto lays by her as he looks out the window and admires the starry sky. Hearing his phone buzzing, Naruto checks it to see the photos Seekvaira sent him. Smiling, he says, "My goodness..."

As the days went by, Naruto and Shino grew closer as time passed. As he promised, Naruto had helped Shino move to the large one-room house across from his house. Moka had helped the girl move as well, having made up with her best friend, their friendship strengthened. Shino's friend Kyouji Shinkawa, to Naruto's surprise, offered a helping hand as well, though the Rook was suspicious of Shinkawa's reason for helping the two out of the blue. Through Shino, Naruto and Kyouji became friends, though the latter kept his distance from Naruto, either from envy for his relationship with Shino or from his fear of the blond.

When Moka found out Naruto and Shino were dating, she approved, though inside, it hurt her seeing the two together. But as long as Naruto was happy, Moka was okay. During the days she and Naruto weren't hanging out, Moka would go hang out with Seekvaira, watching anime that she'd recommend to the Agares girl, shopping, and going out for karaoke, with Chelsea joining them sometimes.

In Fatal Bullet, Naruto had improved in skill thanks to Shino's tutoring, raising his AGI, DEX, LUK, and SEN stats to high levels while his STR and VIT stats were at mid levels. While playing, Naruto had found himself excelling in mid-close range combat, wielding a rare 8 gauge tactical shotgun and an ultra-rare flaming whip chain. To those who fought him, he was like a "video game demon", deflecting bullets with the chain while gunning them down with his shotgun. Due to his amazing agility and his mastery over his chosen weapons, he was given the title **Helljumper**. To Naruto, he couldn't help but find it a fitting name for him and decided to take the name for himself, even wearing a mask to make him look menacing **(Arsene's face from Persona 5)** in battle. With the skills he learned from playing Fatal Bullet, he used that in his fighting style, actually managing to almost defeat Alivian, who commended the blond Rook. When asked how he learned to move as he did, Naruto simply said, "I had a great medium to improve my moves."

At work, Naruto had completed a new invention: A pair of headphones that completely canceled sound around the user while enjoying music. It also functioned as hearing aids for deaf people. If endangered, the headphones would alert the listener to their surroundings and make sure that the listener was safe. It quickly became a popular music accessory for consumers and cosplayers alike, mainly due to the option to customize the headphones to their liking before purchase.

The relationship between Shizune and Naruto, sadly, didn't improve. While Naruto responded with a good morning to her, that was it. After that, he would just avoid her and mind his own business. Despite the lack of improvement, Shizune hoped that she'd find a way to connect with him. After all, if Naruto still said good morning to her, there was still hope for them.

During the days that passed, Naruto noticed that there were people selling merchandise on Firebrand. That included t-shirts, hats, tattoos, and funko figures. He even saw graffiti of him sprayed on some walls. For him, he felt uneasy about having merchandise about him. He also didn't like the news calling him an unneeded vigilante who killed for justice. Yeah, he killed, but that was because the ones he killed were very bad people, people who raped, tortured, and killed for their amusement without being punished. the only times Naruto didn't outright kill them was when they were just simple robbers and thieves. As long as they didn't unnecessarily kill someone or have a very shady personality, they won't end up being immolated, or worse.

It came as a surprise when Seekvaira found out about his vigilantism and allowed him to do what he wanted. Though she didn't like how he exposed himself, as long as the people didn't know who he was, she was okay with it. She even gave her Rook pointers on how to effectively become a better vigilante.

 **6 weeks later...**

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **Naruto's Office**

As usual, a smiling Naruto was keeping himself busy with his own inventions, mainly a pair of gloves that had a function he had yet to implement, which would help adjust the focus of his attacks should his powers increase.

Entering the room, Seekvaira noticed Naruto's smile and asks what was going on that made him smile like that.

"Today is Kagura's birthday. Usually, I just give her books or some little trinkets that she likes to collect and put in her room. Since I got this job, I've been saving up my money to get her something she might like." When asked what he had in mind, Naruto showed her a picture of a beautifully crafted katana that had a sheath decorated with flowers and a bronze dragon enveloping it.

"Wow, that is an impressive sword," Seekvaira said, commenting on the masterpiece. When asked why no one has claimed the sword, Naruto said that the owner of the sword was scary and that they wouldn't dare buy the sword from the owner. He admitted that he never saw who it was and wondered why everyone found the owner scary.

"Knowing you, I'm sure that you'll be able to buy the sword from him...or her."

"I hope so. Tell me, what brings you here Seekvaira? Are you here to watch me work?"

"No, I'm here to fight you." Hearing her answer surprised the blond. "If you want a reason why, I was put in another arranged marriage with some jerk, whom I immediately declined and sent away, but he wouldn't leave me alone. Finally, I got rid of him by telling him that I'd make sure that I'd never let him reproduce if he were to lay a hand on me. The worst part of it was that I wanted to kick his ass, but since I couldn't really show my feisty side, given my image as an "elegant and somewhat graceful noblewoman", I couldn't do it."

 **"Am I hearing this right? Glasses wants to fight you?"**

 **"I am curious about how she fights,"** Naruto told the flame demon.

"Basically, I'm a way to relieve that urge to beat up that guy?" Seekvaira answered with a yes, with Naruto agreeing to fight her.

"This'll be the first time you and I are going to see how we fight. I'll make sure to impress."

"Interesting, I was going to say the same thing. Just make sure it's not long because I need to be home before the birthday starts."

"Oh yeah, we'll definitely be done with the fight before that. I don't want you to miss her birthday."

 **Unknown Forest**

Using teleportation, Seekvaira and Naruto arrive at a forest that will become their fighting grounds.

"No weapons, just magic and close combat. Agreed?"

"I'm okay with that." Seekvaira directs a smile towards the blond Rook before getting into her battle stance. Naruto transforms into Firebrand and tells his King that he's ready.

"Alright...LET'S BEGIN!" Producing fireballs in both hands, Naruto throws them at Seekvaira, who quickly forms two tao mandalas and uses them to deflect the fireballs.

She quickly forms them into bladed fans and hurls them at Naruto, who avoids it before punching the ground, creating an eruption of fire that goes towards Seekvaira. To the Rook's astonishment, Seekvaira slammed her palm onto the ground, causing his attack to stop in place for a good two seconds before reversing the attack, sending it towards Naruto instead, knocking him back.

 **"Did she just kick my ass?"**

 **"Wow, looks can be deceiving,"** said Infernus. Distracted, Naruto doesn't notice Seekvaira creating a fiery line that constantly emitted sparks before throwing it, entangling Naruto's left arm. Pulling as hard as she can, she finds herself unable to pull the blond towards her. Realizing he's still in a fight, he effortlessly pulls his King towards him as he prepares a punch. Seeing this, the Agares King takes out a rune stone and quickly chants a shield incantation before her Rook's attack connects. Though she's sent flying backward with a lot of force, Seekvaira easily gets up without a scratch.

"How did-"

"Rune Magic, one of my other specialties." Naruto quickly goes on the offensive, closing the distance between them and preparing a flaming punch. Seekvaira blocks it with a mandala. Smirking, Naruto's attack creates a concussive force that goes through her defense and hits her from behind her shield. Seekvaira quickly recovers and takes to the air, sprouting wings and firing off several light bullets from her fingertip. The Rook quickly dodges the bullets through several evasive maneuvers that would make Black Panther or Captain America proud, not that they were real.

Teleporting, Naruto appears behind Seekvaira and forms a spiraling sphere of concentrated flames, dubbed the Burning Sphere. Before it can connect, he sees that she's not underneath him anymore.

"Above you." Hearing this, Naruto's eyes widen when he realizes that she's above him now. Before he can ask her how she did it, he receives a kick from her, sending him crashing into the ground. Lucky for the Rook, an impact like that didn't hurt him. Looking up, he quickly catches a punch from Seekvaira.

"Wow, your hands are smooth Seekvaira." The King thanks her Rook for complimenting her skin before being asked what sort of lotion she uses.

"Oh that's easy, I use-" Before she could say more, Naruto interrupts her by spewing a stream of flames from his mouth. She quickly but narrowly avoids it before creating distance between herself and her Rook.

"Wow, got distracted there for a second."

"Well, I guess that makes us ev-..." For some reason, Naruto's face flushed. Wondering why, Seekvaira noticed that he's not looking at her. Looking down, she realized that the last attack had burned some of her clothes, exposing her breasts. Even Seekvaira's face turned red.

 **"DAAAMN! NOW I WANT TO SUCK ON THOSE BREASTS!"** yelled Infernus.

"So that's how big they are without your bra holding them together..."

"Narutooooo..." The blond devil had a look of fear on his face as he witnessed his King emanating an aura of devil energy from her body. "I didn't give you permission to look at my breasts..." Covering her breasts with her left hand, Seekvaira got into a fighting stance that Naruto recognized as Bajiquan.

Before he could blink, Seekvaira was already in front of him. The King proceeded to throw several punches, kicks, and elbow strikes at the blond, who quickly but narrowly parried her strikes with his hands while avoiding her kicks by being quick on his feet. Back against a tree, Naruto ducks as Seekvaira destroys the tree behind him.

"I give up, I give up!" he yelled, but Seekvaira wasn't having it. In a large display of power, Seekvaira slams holographic constructs of a giant pair of Gundam boots onto her Rook, then she makes them into legs and then claps Naruto with large Gundam hands, before forming the body around her. She then forms the head and crushes him with it, before assembling the whole Gundam around her. Unable to move, Naruto was met with a 1.7 meter tall Unicorn Gundam made from his King's magic.

Looking down upon her Rook, Seekvaira forms the Gundam's Beam Magnum in front of him.

"I THINK THIS IS GOING TOO FAR!" Naruto yelled. "Infernus, do something!"

 **"It was nice knowing you."** Naruto was shocked when Infernus decided to let his host take the punishment.

"This'll only sting a lot..." With that, Seekvaira fires her attack.

 **Two hours later...**

Opening his eyes, the Rook found his head laying on Seekvaira's lap. His King had some time to repair her clothes before laying his head on her lap, using her energy to heal him as he was unconscious.

"Oh, you're up," she said with a smile.

"...You're really strong Seekvaira. Had I been an actual enemy, you'd ground me."

"That's right Naruto, praise your amazing King," said Seekvaira, who couldn't help but proudly smile to herself.

"The first attack I used on you, how did you do all of that?" asked Naruto. Seekvaira goes on to explain that what he saw was her family's Time Magic. With it, she could freely manipulate time to an extent. She could increase her reaction time, reverse damages, and even stop it altogether, and that was only the tip of the iceberg. However, she admits that her ability to stop time is unmastered, only being allowed 3 seconds before time resumed. Seekvaira had used it when Naruto used his ground pound before reversing it to hit him instead. She also used it when Naruto was about to hit her with his Burning Sphere, she stopped time so she could move out of the way and appear from above.

"That explains everything...I wouldn't mind fighting you again."

"Same here, I enjoyed sparring with you, up until the last few minutes...You were holding back during our fight, weren't you? An attack like that wouldn't hurt you at all." Naruto could only chuckle when asked the question. "No wonder why it felt so easy. That means your control over the amount of power you use has improved after your mission in Germany."

"...You can be scary when you're angry."

"Of course. I'll only allow you to see me in my underwear. I never allowed you to see my breasts exposed."

"It wasn't intentional..."

"Though I wouldn't mind if...Never mind."

"Well, I should-" Before he could get up, Seekvaira rests Naruto's head on her lap once more. "Just lay down for a while."

"See...Seekvaira..."

"It's been 4 weeks since we've hung out. You've been sent on missions, cooped up in your office, off being a vigilante, and hanging out with your girlfriend and your family...Have some time for your amazing and powerful King once in a while, even if all we do is this for now."

"...You know...It's been a very long time since my mother did this for me." Mentioning his mother, Naruto has a saddened expression on his face.

"Something wrong? You can tell me anything. After all, it's my duty as your King to make sure all my peerage members are happy."

"...My father had an ex...A first love named Shizune Katō." This surprised Seekvaira, who was unaware of his personal life, having been busy herself for the last two weeks. How much did she miss?

"She arrived the day after my date with Shino, and she's been living at my house since then. She sits on the same spot my mom used to sit...She plays video games as good as my mom...She even cooks as good as her." Listening to Naruto, Seekvaira understood what was going on. "I know I have to get along with her, but I don't know how to go about it."

"Huh, so you CAN be stubborn at times...From what you've told me about her, I see the problem."

"You do?"

"You're afraid of her." Hearing her answer, Naruto asked what she meant by being afraid of Shizune.

"You're afraid of Shizune replacing your mother. From what you've told me, everything about her reminds you of her. The cooking, the video games, the sitting area. As a result, you try to ignore and reject her. Am I right?" Naruto said nothing as she exposed him.

"I guess this is another reason why you're my King."

"Wow, keep the praises coming...So why fight it?"

"You're really sounding like a psychologist now." Seekvaira simply taps Naruto on the nose before calmly telling him to answer her question.

"...If there was a reason for it...I never got to say goodbye to her. Has Chelsea ever told you about what happened to my parents?"

"Yes, a former employee blew up the building, killing them."

"Chelsea never told you this, but I was on my way there with Jiraiya, to where my parents worked." Seekvaira had a look of sadness as he continued. "I saw the explosion happen. When the medics and the firemen came to check for survivors, my father was fatally wounded, at death's door. My mother was the closest to the explosion and died instantly. I only got to say goodbye to my father before he passed. I haven't even visited their graves after the funeral..." Should her parents ever pass away, Seekvaira would also want to say goodbye to them. For her Rook to not be able to do the same for his mother...

"...You don't have to accept Shizune as your mother, at least not until your ready to visit your mother's grave. For now, just try to get along with Shizune. She may not be your mother, she loves you like one. Don't reject the chance to finally have one in your life again. She's been living with you for 6 weeks now, I think you should try to be nice and open yourself to her."

"...You and Shino ask a lot from me, not that I mind..." Seekvaira could only smile when her Rook said that as he got up.

"I think I'll go get that present now. I'll see you later Seekvaira."

 **Gozen's**

 **3:25 pm**

There it was. The katana Naruto saved his hard-earned money for. It was on full display, and today, he was going to buy it for Kagura. Looking at the store, he noticed a Help Wanted flyer on the door. Wondering what sort of help the owner of the shop would need, he brushed it off, having a part-time job already. Once inside, Naruto found no one at the counter. Looking around, he saw several weapons and armors on display, each masterfully crafted into what he'd consider "art". Perhaps he should purchase some armor here and say that it was for a medieval fair or cosplay...

 **"I wonder who made all these..."**

"Who's there?" Coming out from the back was a girl with white hair styled in a ponytail with red eyes with fair skin. She looked about his age and wore clothing that made her look like a blacksmith, which he concludes was her job.

"Oh...A customer...What brings you here?" she asked with an expression that made her look menacing.

"Are you the owner of this shop?" asked Naruto.

"You could say that...Now I'll ask again, why are you here? Are you purchasing something or not?" Naruto could tell right away that this girl was the reason no one would buy the sword. Even he was a bit afraid to approach her. That was until he noticed that she was slightly shaking a bit. Could it be...

Reaching his hand out to her, the girl freaks out and backs away, a blush on her face. This came as a surprise to the blond devil, who found the girl's expression cute. "You're actually shy, which makes you look scary around others...am I right?" The girl simply nodded as the blond directed a kind smile towards her.

"I'm just here to buy the katana that was out on display so-" Immediately, an unnamed businessman comes into the shop.

"Hello there, I'm here to buy that katana-"

"Can't you see that I'm with a customer right now?" the girl told the businessman, her "menacing look" returning, scaring the customer and making him bolt out the door.

"That happens almost every time. This is why I don't run the shop when my aunt and uncle aren't here," she said with a sigh.

"If I may...Are you the one who made the katana?" The girl only nodded, surprising Naruto.

"If the buyers want that katana or any of the weapons and armors I've made, they have to ask me first, since I forged it. But whenever that time comes, I...you know..."

"Uh huh...If you allow me, can I buy it?" Surprised, the girl asks if he really wants it. "Yeah, it's for my sister's girlfriend's birthday, and she really loves collecting masterfully forged swords."

"Sure, how would you like to pay for it? Cash or card?" Naruto hands the girl his credit card as she proceeds to sell her sword.

"I'm so glad that someone bought it. I was worried that people would get sick of seeing it on display and not buy it. I worked really hard on making that a masterpiece."

"I can see that from the craftsmanship...Were you the one who posted that Help Wanted flyer?"

"You...You saw that!?" she asked, with an embarrassed look on her face.

 **"It WAS you..."**

"...Because of my shyness, I tend to scare customers away whenever they ask to buy what I create. I can only sell them if my aunt or uncle ask them for me. So...will you take the job?"

"...I already have a part-time job, one that pays a lot." Hearing this, the girl sulks in a corner. "B-But if you're still hiring, then-"

"YES, I- WE'RE STILL HIRING!" she yelled as she quickly got up in his face and slammed her hands on the counter, surprising him. Blushing, the girl tells him, "It would truly help to have another pair of hands here working the register. I honestly choose to make weapons and armors over being up front."

"I don't mind," Naruto said with a smile.

"Then you're hired...Your work days are whenever my aunt or uncle are not in the shop or are unavailable to work the register."

"Sounds good, well, I guess I'll see you later...I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Shirabi Gozen," Naruto tells the girl that it was a beautiful name before leaving with Kagura's present. The girl known as Shirabi couldn't help but direct a smile towards the blond as he left.

"Though that's not my real name..."

 **On the way home...**

On the way back, Naruto saw Shizune coming out of a store with Kagura's birthday cake in hand. Looking his way, the woman smiled as she asked if he was on his way home as well. He only nods yes as he sports an aloof and callous expression on his face.

"I see...Want to walk home together?" Naruto said nothing as usual. This seemed to sadden Shizune, but she smiles anyway and walks back home with the blond.

While walking together, Shizune looks down at Naruto's left hand, wanting to hold it. She attempts to reach for it, only to stop and pull it back. Seeing this, the Rook thinks about what Seekvaira told him before taking the woman's hand and holding it in his. This surprises her.

"We do live in the same house after all," he said, answering her early question. This made Shizune smile as she looked at Naruto, the latter looking away from her as she did it. "Are you sure you'll be able to hold that cake with just one hand?"

"Don't worry about it. It's safe in my hands...You don't have to act like you don't care Naruto." The blond tells her he doesn't know what she's talking about. "I'm sure you know what I mean..."

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Courtyard**

 **Nighttime**

 **[The Path to Isolation (feat. Casey Lee Williams)]**

Standing alone was Xenovia, now wearing an upgraded version of her battle attire that came with a pair of holsters for her guns, and arm guards. Over her attire was a black trench coat. Forming Kanshou and Bakuya with her Projection Magic, she steps into the courtyard as her magic power rises, having sensed something afoot.

A devil appears out of thin air and walks towards her, a perverted grin on his face, eyes glowing red. Three more appear, surrounding the exorcist. While her back is turned, one of the devils leaped out at her. Xenovia immediately decapitates it with one of her short swords, making it disappear into black smoke. Two more appear and move in, but she leaps backward and beheads the first one before using its headless corpse as a step to leap toward the other one, cutting off its head as she lands atop one of the large columns surrounding the courtyard as her swords disappear before tracing a regular broadsword and holding it in her right hand.

Immediately, she traces her left hand along her blade to pull out a line of holy light, channeling her magic through it. She flings the slash before her, taking out the remaining devils in front of her.

Thinking that it's over, she's stunned as sees more of them appearing as they approach her. Taking a deep breath, Xenovia prepares for battle once more.

Forming another broadsword in her left hand, she propels herself forward, slashing through one before repeatedly stabbing another in the heart and dismembering yet another. More and more keep coming at her, and she takes them out, once even with a toss of the sword her right hand. When still surrounded, Xenovia, increasing her power, slams her hand onto the ground, which causes swords to protrude around her, stabbing her opponents. They all disappear into black smoke.

Xenovia takes a moment to breathe after this. Out of nowhere, a flaming spear flies towards the bluenette, who narrowly avoids it. Looking behind her, she sees Firebrand in front of her, shock and anger overcoming the girl as she charges at him, with the sword in her left hand raised.

Immediately, Firebrand disarms her and knocks Xenovia to the ground, holding her arms back. Strengthened by her anger, Xenovia headbutts the devil as she uses her now free right hand to pull out one of her Beretta 93Rs and fires at the devil, wounding him severely.

Getting up, Xenovia found herself standing over Firebrand once more, her gun aimed at his head. Once more, she struggles to pull the trigger at first, but after recalling her nightmares and the pain he put her through, she finally pulls the trigger and kills him, though it leaves her shocked that she shot him as the devil disappears in black smoke.

 **[Music End]**

"Well...Well...Well. Look how far you've come." Looking to her left, Xenovia sees Esdeath approach her, holding a strange orb that was the cause of the illusions created for the girl's training.

"You finally pulled the trigger. And to think, it took you two weeks to finally destroy all these illusions that the Mage Association made for your training." As she finished, she drops the orb onto the ground, shattering it into many pieces.

"It's because you helped me..." Xenovia answered. Looking down, Esdeath notices the girl's right hand is shaking a bit. Seeing this, the bluenette uses her left hand to stop it. "Don't worry about it, once you pull the trigger on the real one, you'll become stronger."

"Yeah...You're right...I'm going to turn in for tonight." Esdeath watched as Xenovia walked back to her room, a smirk on her face. **"Very good, my Xenovia. You're becoming a strong warrior indeed, and you'll continue to grow stronger thanks to that anger and rage. Soon...you'll be mine."**

 **Xenovia's Room**

On her bed...Xenovia held the "Sleep Well?" letter in her hands, staring at it for the past 20 minutes.

The letter in her hand was the last good thing Firebrand did for her before he revealed himself as a Devil. She held the letter tightly in her hands as she prepared to tear it up. To her annoyance, her hands trembled, not allowing herself to rip it into pieces.

"Why?" she asked. "I pulled the trigger...I should be ready to destroy this...Yet..." Tears flowed down her face as a few drops landed on the letter. "Why is this still hard for me?" Xenovia recalls the good moments she had with the devil and the events that happened after that day in her head as she laid down and held the letter close to her chest as she wept, conflicted with her emotions and everything that she went through.

 **Elsewhere**

"This it?" asked a Fallen Angel, with another one answering yes as he explained that the location was correct and that whatever they were looking for piqued Kokabiel's interests.

"But there's nothing here..." Sighing, the Fallen Angel's friend takes out special runes made by Kokabiel himself and places them onto the ground, creating a portal that revealed another world. It was a large forest the lead to a large castle that looked like it had been there for more than a century.

"There we go. See? There was something here. Come on, let's go back and report to-" Before he can finish, the Fallen Angel and his friend are cut down by exorcists under the employ of Syura, who now had a white x-shaped scar on his face he received from Naruto. Taking out a magic orb, Syura contacts Esdeath and tells her that he found what the Fallen Angels were looking for and that he would need back up.

 **Namikaze Residence**

"Happy Birthday Kagura!" they yelled as the popped the confetti, with Kagura caught by surprise.

"You said we'd be alone today," she told Chelsea.

"Wouldn't be a surprise birthday party if it didn't have the surprise in it at all." Smiling, the birthday girl asks for a birthday kiss, with the oldest Namikaze sibling giving her said kiss. Naruto had to cover Shino's eyes as Shizune looked on, having witnessed two girls kissing for the first time. Moka was blushing as she watched.

"Ahem!" Naruto got their attention as Chelsea smiled and said, "That was one of my presents for her. It had to be a big one."

 **"If only there were girls who were into both sexes, I'd totally be down for a threesome, maybe more!"**

 **"Fuck off."** Several hours into the party, everyone got together for presents. Opening the first gift, from Naruto, Kagura's eyes widened when she saw the katana he bought her.

"Oh, my...Naruto...this sword is amazing! How did you-"

"All the money I received from my new invention went into that," he answered. Smiling, she asked for a hug, with Naruto giving her one before she proceeded with the next gift, from Akame. To everyone's surprise, it was a red, form-fitting motorcycle outfit with a black stripe along the left side of the outfit, with black flower petal designs. It also came with a helmet.

"Akame, you made this?" She only nodded as Kagura smiled and thanked her for it. "Opening a card from Shizune, Kagura found two tickets to New York for herself and Chelsea, the couple looking at the woman with a surprised look on their faces.

"It's congratulations for getting into college for both you and Chelsea. I figure you two should go out and have fun outside the country for a bit before you start your first days." The couple thanked Shizune for the gift as Naruto is left surprised by how big it was, not to mention thoughtful. Chelsea had always talked about how she wanted to explore New York. Next present, from Shino, Kagura received an envelope full of cash. The girl didn't know anything about Kagura, so she decided upon cash at the last minute.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what you like so-"

"It's okay, I don't mind it at all. Even the simple things matter." Shino smiled as Kagura accepted the simple gift.

"I have a gift too," said Moka. Wondering what it was, they follow Moka outside. To their surprise, it was a custom designed, red and white, one-wheel motorcycle.

"You got me a Road Warrior!?" Kagura yelled. Moka looked proud of herself as she explained how she won a dance competition in America to win it.

"I've always wanted one of these! You're amazing Moka!" said Kagura as she held the girl in her arms, her breasts pressed against the girl's face.

"Oi, Kagura, Moka can't breathe," said Naruto. Realizing this, the woman lets go before apologizing to the girl.

"I think I saw my life flash before my eyes..." she said, her hair ruffled up a bit. After the birthday girl received her gifts and the cake was eaten, Kagura went home, using her brand new motorcycle as Naruto and Moka did dishes while Shino left for home.

"It's just a few more weeks until we start our first day at Kuoh Academy..."

"Yeah...A lot has happened to us, huh Naruto?" he simply nodded. "...You're still Naruto...right?"

"Some things about me have changed...but I'm still here," he assured his friend. "It's a shame, I checked my schedule and found out we have separate classrooms. It made me sad...We always took classes in the same room..."

"I saw it too...But I'll make sure to make time for you."

"Promise?"

"...Promise. Ouch!" Looking at his right pointing finger, he found a small cut on it. Seeing this, Moka stared at the blood that slowly trickled down, an instinct of hers slowly kicks in.

"I should get a band-" Out of nowhere, Moka takes his finger and puts it in her mouth as she licks the small cut, to his surprise and embarrassment.

 **"I've always wanted to taste it...and it's how I always imagined it to feel..."** Moka kept Naruto's finger in her mouth for a long 10 seconds before she snapped back into reality when her friend asks if he could have his finger back. Letting go, she blushes. "Oh! All better now! No more blood! Eheheheh..."

"That was...nice of you. I didn't mind."

"Oh, I just remembered, I should get home now! My father can be strict." Moka said goodbye to Naruto and left. As he watched her leave, he couldn't help but smile as he resumed washing the dishes.

 **"Do you have a boner? If you do, shame on you. You have a girlfriend."**

"I can't help it, it just happened." He told the demon inside him. "Probably the Devil in me acting up."

 **"If only she was sucking somewhere else, cuz that was HOT!"** Naruto ignored him as he worked on the dishes.

 **Later...**

 **Naruto's Room**

Looking at himself in the mirror, Naruto checked himself out as he wore the Kuoh Academy Uniform.

 **"You look ridiculous in it."** Naruto ignored the demon.

"Naruto nii-chan! How do I look?" asked Akame as she entered his room and showed off how she looked in the female Kuoh Academy Uniform, minus the shoulder cape.

"You look really good in that Akame." This earned Naruto a smile from her. Infernus comments on how hot she looked and that the designers did well in the development of the girl uniforms, especially in the breast area. The demon's host chose to ignore his comment.

"Let's walk together on our first day, Naruto nii-chan."

"Sounds good, however, Shino's school is on the way, and Moka is walking with us so it'll be the four of us first." Hearing that Shino was going to walk with them, she innocently pouted, earning an apologetic smile from her older brother.

 **With Moka**

At home, Moka, in her white underwear and brassiere, recalled the taste of Naruto's blood as she gently pressed her fingers to her mouth.

"I wanted more..."

"Master?" Moka screamed a bit when the white-haired woman entered her room.

"Archer, I thought we promised on knocking first before entering." The woman known only as Archer apologizes with a gentle smile.

"I just wanted to see you in your academy uniform." Understanding, Moka tells her that she was just about to go grab it. Seeing her all happy, Archer asks if something good happened.

Remembering the taste of Naruto's blood, she tells Archer, "I tasted Naruto's blood for the first time, and it was delicious."

"Naruto huh..."

"Archer?" The woman said nothing, making the girl worry. After calling her name the second time, she snapped back into reality.

"Sorry...I-"

"You do that every time I mention him. Why?"

"I don't know, I feel like I heard that name long ago..."

"Was he someone who shared the same name as the Naruto I know?"

"I think so...Or...Sorry, I still can't remember anything from my past."

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you'll regain your memories somehow, it just takes time. Besides, I'm here to help you, both as a Master and a friend." Archer smiles when Moka vowed to help the Servant.

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Mapomine's (Mapo Tofu Restaurant)**

 **Morning**

Hearing the door open and the bell ringing, Mary walks in to welcome whoever entered. To her surprise, it's Xenovia, who looked emotionless and tired to the Servant.

"Are you okay Xenovia?"

"I'm...I'm dealing with some things..." said the bluenette.

"Would you like to order something for breakfast?"

"Just the usual..."

"One mabo ramen, with one large poached ostrich egg," yelled Mary as she went to make Xenovia's order. As she waited, the bluenette decided to take a sip from her glass of water. As she picked it up, she plays back how she killed the fake Firebrand last night. Her right hand shaking, she accidentally drops the glass, shattering it and getting water all over the floor. Mary rushes back and asks if Xenovia was okay.

"I'm fine...I'm sorry about the glass," Mary assures her that it was fine as she cleans it all up. Entering the restaurant, Wave and Ritsuka see Xenovia seated.

"Hey Xenovia," said Wave, calling out to the bluenette, who doesn't respond.

"She's scary," Ritsuka told Wave, commenting on Xenovia's attire. The two take the two seats on her left as Mary tells them to wait until she's done with the bluenette's order.

"So Bols has been in retirement for more than two weeks, and he's been doing really well," said Wave. "He may even receive Three Michelin Stars."

"I see..."

"...Oh, this is Ritsuka Fujimaru. He's the newest member of the Jaegers." Xenovia blankly stared at Ritsuka, which made the newbie feel uncomfortable. Nonetheless, he introduced himself to her.

"Ritsuka Fujimaru, it's nice to make your acquaintance. I'm a bit of a rookie still, but I hope you can rely on me, heh heh..."

"What do you mean a rookie? Your use of Mystic Codes and Code Casts are beyond amazing, and you're a pretty good fighter when you try."

"Why are the two of you here?" asked Xenovia, sounding annoyed.

"...Yesterday, Fallen Angels working for Kokabiel opened a portal to a hidden gap between the three worlds, similar to the Dimensional Gap. The Church has asked the Jaegers to help what's remained of Wild Hunt to investigate. Even Kotomine is there."

"You three better make sure he comes back to me safe and sound...or else." Mary interrupts as she hands Xenovia her order. The last part scared the two guys. Smiling, she asked them what they'd like to order. After receiving their orders, she leaves again.

"As soon as we're done eating, we're heading there now. Esdeath is busy dealing with another mission, so she asked you to be her substitute."

"I see...Very well then." Getting up, Xenovia leaves. When asked if she was going to eat her food, Ritsuka tells Wave to look at her bowl. It was already empty.

"How did she do that? We were talking to her."

 **Agares Mansion**

 **11:00 am**

"If there's another mission, I'm...Sirzechs?" Naruto wasn't expecting Sirzech to be meeting him alongside Seekvaira. Meaning, this was REALLY important.

"Glad you could make it Naruto. Have a seat." Sitting down, Naruto prepares to be debriefed on his new mission.

"Just now, The Church sent the Jaegers, with the exception of Esdeath, and the Wild Hunt to investigate a gap that was discovered by the Fallen Angels." When asked what made it so special, Sirzechs goes on to explain how it's not something any of them knew about, and that whatever was inside the gap must be important to the Fallen Angels, since the one who ordered them was Kokabiel.

"Do you have any photos on it?" asked Naruto.

"I had my griffin check it out. Here's what it saw." Looking at the photos, Naruto saw a castle and several trees surrounding it. When looking at the castle, Infernus says something through his host that surprises Seekvaira, and the Crimson Satan.

 **"Oolacile..."**

"What?"

 **"Naruto, we need to stop those fools from exploring that castle."** When Naruto asked what was in the castle, Infernus explains that there's a dungeon beneath it that contains something dark.

"There's a dungeon underneath the castle, and a seal that's keeping something from escaping."

"This is a first. If what he told you is true, you need to get there right now Naruto. Your mission is to prevent them from destroying that seal, by any means necessary. If you can't destroy whatever is behind that seal." ordered Seekvaira.

"Got it."

 **Oolacile**

Keito walks beside Syura as three men under the latter's control follow behind, on their way towards the castle.

"To think that I'd have to work with YOU, of all people."

"I'd have to say the same to you. But I guess it's fine since I can tolerate seeing your ugly face, that has somehow become even uglier." Keito joked, angering Syura. "I have to admit, it puts a smile on my face knowing that the Church still has need of my talents. I don't mind running my mapo tofu restaurant for the rest of my life, but-" Keito stops and tells the other to stop as well. In front of them was a silver-armored knight covered in darkness, wielding a sword in his right arm. They notice that his left arm is broken.

 **[Dark Souls: Artorias of the Abyss OST: Sanctuary Guardian]**

"Look at this, a knight is challenging us with a broken arm! Either it's brave or foolish!" said Syura. "Men, attack that knight!" Keito tries to stop the men from attacking, but his warning falls to deaf ears as the knight crouches, then leaps high into the air towards the men, slamming his sword onto the ground, knocking them back.

The knight attempts to slam his sword overhead and towards one of Syura's men, but it's immediately blocked by Keito, who was using his scythe to block the attack. His scythe's pole was golden with several joints/sections that he could use to extend it or make into a flailing whip. The blade was a made of blessed silver, with thrusters on both ends of the blade. The exorcist kicks the knight back before admonishing Syura for his reckless order that could've cost him a man.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

 **With Xenovia**

Entering Oolacile, Xenovia, Wave, Ritsuka and Kurome rush towards the castle.

"I sense two strong energy sources coming from the castle, one of them being below it." Wave told his teammates.

"We'd better hurry," said Xenovia as she and her teammates pick up the pace.

 **With Keito**

Syura is knocked to the ground by a back fist strike from the knight before being protected by Keito, who knocks the enemy back with a kick.

"I can't protect you and fight this guy you know."

"Shut up!" Syura yelled as he teleports behind the knight and tries to strike him with a punch, only to have his attack blocked by his blade before being sent flying into a wall with a kick, knocking him out. Keito tries to strike it with his scythe, only to have it parried before being elbowed by the enemy, sending him crashing into a wall. Keito struggles to get up as the enemy slowly approaches the exorcist.

"I have a shot!" yelled Syura's archer as he fires an arrow that hits the knight's shoulder.

The knight is not affected by it as it pulls the arrow and snaps it in two before appearing in front of the archer and bisecting him. Another one of Syura's men tries to strike it from behind, only to have his sword broken by the knight as he slices him in two. The last of Syura's men tries to beg for his life, only to be killed by a thrust of the enemy's sword.

The knight lifts the corpse up by the blade before swinging it fast enough to remove it from the blade. As it prepares to attack Keito, its attack is blocked by Xenovia, wielding a traced Balmung.

"Xenovia!?"

"It seems that you've been having some trouble," she said as she noticed the corpses of Syura's men.

"It's has been a while since I've fought," he replied with a smile. "I'm glad that you're here."

"I promised Mary to bring you back to her alive." Arriving, Wave, Ritsuka, and Akame prepared to do battle.

"This knight...I don't think we'll be able to win against this thing, even if we do it together." Hearing this from Keito, Xenovia tells the others to go on ahead, choosing to fight the knight alone, to everyone's surprise.

"Are you sure you can handle him?" asked Ritsuka.

"I don't know, but if I can fight him, I can find out how strong I've become," she responds as she threw off her jacket. Kurome suggests staying with Xenovia, only for the bluenette to reject the idea. "With the skills you have, you'll only slow me down, maybe get yourself killed." This angered Kurome as she clenches her fists.

"Our objective needs Keito alive, so it'll be helpful if all of you protected him." Understanding, Keito tells the others to follow him. The knight tries to stop them from entering the entrance to the dungeon, only to be stopped by Xenovia.

"Your opponent is me," she told the knight as she parries the knight's sword swings. Kurome looks back and sees Xenovia effortlessly holding her own against the knight as she gives the unsuspecting bluenette a look of jealousy.

 **[Music End]**

 **With Naruto**

Entering, Naruto asks Infernus if he knows what they should expect as he transformed and rushed towards the castle.

 **"If there's one person I know of that'll attack us, it's Knight Artorias."** When Naruto asks who that was, the demon tells him that he was an ally of his who was formerly a rival. **"He protected me from the corruption that was below the castle up ahead, becoming something not human anymore. His wolf, Sif, if I remember, is also trapped within the corruption. I promised him I'd come back and save Sif, but after...some personal circumstances, I couldn't fulfill it. By now I'm sure that Sif has perished..."**

"You? Making promises? That's new, coming from you." Naruto told the demon.

 **"You didn't think I made promises? I figure as much since you don't know me well. Knowing from experience, he's going to be a tough person to beat."**

"Is there anything else I should know?"

 **"Yes, Manus, Father of the Abyss."** When asked who that was, Infernus' only reply was, **"One tough motherfucker back then. As of now, that's up to debate."**

 **Chasm of the Abyss**

Keito casts a light spell that illuminates the area around them as they move. Looking down the deep hole, Ritsuka asks the others what they think is below the end of it.

"If Kokabiel is interested in this place, it's nothing good. Which is why we need to destroy it." Keito replied, answering the rookie's question. Hearing Keito's answer, Kurome rushes ahead as she cuts down the mysterious phantoms the slowly floated towards them. Wave yells at her to wait, but she won't have it.

"I AM NOT WEAK!" she yelled as she cuts the phantoms down, one by one. Eventually, she gets overwhelmed until one of the phantoms comes into physical contact with her and begins absorbing her power and life force. Wave yells her name as she slowly weakens until Keito slices the phantom with his scythe.

"What were you thinking? Charging off like that?" asked Keito. Kurome, weakened, struggles to stand, even when she's using her katana for support. Sighing, he tells her to head back.

"I don't want to go back! I have to-"

"It's your fault for going ahead." Kurome clenches her teeth in anger as Keito asks Ritsuka to head back with Kurome.

"But I want to-"

"That's an order Ritsuka. Someone has to protect Kurome in case that knight Xenovia's fighting isn't dead." Understanding, Ritsuka takes Kurome back as Keito and Wave continue on. Seeing how far they advanced from the entrance, he sighs.

 **With Xenovia**

The knight known as Artorias releases an explosion that knocks Xenovia back. The bluenette recovers quickly and lands on her feet. Balmung disappears from her hands as she traces **Kojiki Kiyomitsu" and "Kiku-Ichimonji Norimune" (Sakura Saber's weapons)**. With the sword in her right hand, she parries Artorias' sword strike before spinning around until she's behind him and cutting the back of the corrupted knight's left leg and then his right leg, making him kneel in pain. Turning, the knight attacks once more, only to be parried once more and having his right arm chopped off before being run through the back of his chest by the bluenette's twin blades, which exits through the front.

Artorias drops to the floor, his sword unable to be wielded by any of his arms. Xenovia tells the knight she respects him and that he fought with honor as she walks in front of him before stabbing him in the head.

"Ssssif..." Artorias' body disappears in a flash of light, his sword remaining, now freed of the corruption.

 **With Naruto**

 **"...Artorias is gone."** This surprises Naruto, who asks how he knows.

 **"I sensed his corrupted energy fading. Whoever killed him must be stronger, maybe more skilled than him."** Wondering who it could be, Naruto realizes who it might be, increasing his speed. He had to know.

 **With Xenovia**

With the weapons in her hands vanishing, The bluenette walks over to **Artorias' Greatsword** and claims it as her own, having defeated him in fair combat, before sending it to a personal dimension only she could access. Before she can proceed, she stops as she hears footsteps running towards her. Looking back, Xenovia has a look of shock in her eyes. It was him, the one person she was waiting for. The one she wanted to kill the most: Firebrand.

"Xenovia?" Naruto said a shocked look on his face as he reunites with her.

"You..."

"You're-"

"FIREBRAAAAND!" yelled Xenovia as she charged at Naruto, tracing **Gáe Bolg** and attempting to strike him in the heart with it.

 **[Angel Beats - Unjust Life Piano Orchestra Extended]**

Reacting within a single second, Naruto blocks the attack with Igneox. "YOU! I FINALLY HAVE A CHANCE TO KILL YOU!" she told the blond Rook before kicking him back and performing several thrusting motions with her spear. Naruto blocks the attacks with his weapon before gaining distance between himself and the bluenette.

"Xenovia...I'm glad that you're alive," he told her.

"Why? So you can try to kill me again!?"

"No! So I can try and talk to you. I don't want things to end like last time." he answered.

"Then that makes it easier for me to kill you!" Jumping into the air Xenovia traced a bow before turning **Gáe Bolg** into a **Broken Phantom** and using it as an arrow before launching it towards the blond Rook. Sensing the power behind the attack, Naruto forms a 10-layered shield of solid flames to stop it. To his surprise, it starts to break through, eventually destroying his defense.

The Rook narrowly avoids the attack that sends him flying backward, hitting a wall. Tracing **Kanshou and Bakuya** , twin swords, Xenovia charges once more as Naruto recovers and narrowly avoids the attack that leaves a large cut on the wall behind him before taking out Igneox and splitting it into its dual staves mode, engaging her in close quarters.

 **"Wow, this chick got better,"** said Infernus. **"It's no surprise that she's good with swords, but it seems that she can form legendary weapons out of thin air. To be able to kill Artorias using weapons from legendary heroes...There's no doubt about it, she has officially become a threat to us. Having the ability she has, she can definitely kill us if we're not careful."**

"Xenovia, just for a few minutes, you have to listen to me," Naruto begged the bluenette. "I need to stop your friends from-"

"I have no need to listen to a Devil, especially one who's ruined my bond with Griselda and continues to haunt me in my nightmares!"

"I did what?" Seeing an opening, Xenovia pulls her left hand back and proceeds to thrust one of the short swords towards Naruto, who quickly spins around until he's behind the bluenette. The blond quickly kicks her forward before readying himself for more of her attacks.

"What do you mean? I need to know!" Naruto said, worried about the girl.

"So you can just smile and be entertained with the pain you've put me through!?"

"Because I worry for you! Do you think I did what I did to kill you!?" he yelled. "I had no choice."

"You had a choice! You could've given up on your mission and be the one I gave a damn for and stayed!" Naruto's eyes widened when she said that. The bluenette continued her assault as he continued to parry her attacks while listening to what she had to say.

"You, someone I felt I could connect with, more than others, betrayed me! Lied to me! Killed a head exorcist! Left me to die!" As she fought Naruto, tears flowed down her face. "I wished that all of it was just a nightmare and that I would wake up with that letter next to my desk! But everything, all that has happened until now, is real, and I hate it! Everything I went through until now, it's all because of you!" Finally, Xenovia lands a scratch on Naruto's right cheek before the latter creates distance between them by sending the bluenette skidding backward with a non-lethal fireball.

"I tried to destroy the letter you left me, the only good thing that remained from you, several times, but I couldn't...I couldn't...But now that you're finally in front of me..."

"I...I didn't mean to cause you so much pain Xenovia...I'm-"

"Save it...just save it. I'm not here for an apology from a Devil. I made up my mind the moment you came to me." Naruto is visibly hurt by Xenovia's choice as the bluenette wipes away her tears before pointing one of her blades towards him.

"If this is your choice, then so be it. I'm pressed on time as it is, and you're making it worse for the both of us. I was hoping to use non-lethal force to fight you and tell you everything, but it seems that even now, you still won't listen to me, even if I beg. If you insist on trying to kill me, then so be it. I have a job that needs to be complete and I can't let you or your exorcist buddies unlock those seals below this castle. I'm not going to enjoy this."

"I don't plan on trying to kill you, Firebrand. I WILL kill you. This time, it ends with you dead." Xenovia uses reinforcement magecraft to completely transform the short swords in her hands into longswords, turning them into **Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge**. At the same time, the flames around Naruto burns brighter as his eyes give off an intense glow. Igneox, now in twin swords mode, Naruto clashes with Xenovia once more.

 **[Music End]**

 **Chasm of the Abyss**

Arriving at the bottom of the abyss, Keito and Wave find a sealed entrance in front of them.

"We don't know what's behind it, so make sure you're ready once I've unlocked the seals," he told his teammate, who nodded and prepared for battle. Keito begins chanting several incantations, summoning a spell circle from under his feet as he did so.

 **With Naruto and Xenovia**

One after the other, Xenovia's blades broke as Naruto destroyed them with every strike and every parry both enemies executed. The blond devil eventually found a brief opening and quickly swung his right arm downward. Xenovia catches his hand before his weapon can connect before performing Irimi Nage Throw **(Aikido martial arts move)** on him, slamming him to the ground with a lot of force.

She quickly traces a silver dagger in her left hand and holds it in a reverse grip before attempting to stab the Rook. Naruto quickly teleports to avoid the attack, reappearing above her as he cocks his right fist and envelops it in concentrated flames.

"Hiken!" Throwing his fist forward, he launches a column of fire at Xenovia.

The bluenette avoids the attack before throwing her dagger at him, only for Naruto to knock it away with his left sword before propelling himself towards her. Tracing **Balmung** , Xenovia blocked his strike.

The blond quickly flips over her and spins his body counterclockwise, blades ready, only to be blocked once more by **Balmung**. Naruto moves back to avoid the bluenette's horizontal strike before forming Igneox into its normal staff mode and blocking her relentless sword strikes. Moving to the side to avoid her thrusting strike, he pulls out his sawn-off shotgun and fires a concentrated shot at her. Xenovia quickly reinforces her body before the shots hit, leaving her unscathed but sending her flying into a wall.

Quickly, Naruto binds her arms and legs with shackles of flame that, while they don't burn, they prove strong enough to hold Xenovia down. Angry, she struggles to free herself but finds that she can't break free.

 **"Wow kinky,"** said Infernus, referring to how Xenovia was shackled to a wall.

"Those shackles of flame will hold you until I decide to free you. Though we are enemies, I still care for you. I'd like to tell you everything, but right now, I have a mission to com-" Before he can finish, Naruto senses an attack coming for him and blocks it with Igneox. To his surprise, it's Kurome.

"What are you doing here Kurome!?"

"Circumstances forced me to come back. To my surprise, I find you restrained and at the mercy of Firebrand. To think I'd finally show you that I'm not weak."

"He's mine! I won't let anybody but me kill him!" yelled Xenovia as she struggled with her restraints.

"I never thought I'd have the chance to see you again," said Naruto, directing it to Kurome.

"Funny you say that. I was thinking the same THING!" Kurome pushes the blond back before jumping to the air and swinging her blade downward and struggling to bring the blade down on her opponent.

"Hey Kurome, you shouldn't leave me behind you...What's going on here?" Looking behind, Kurome sees that Ritsuka managed to catch up to her. Looking slightly to the left, she sees that she's engaged in combat with Naruto. "Firebrand!? Don't worry Kurome, I'll-"

"Stay back! I don't need any help, especially from someone who's weak!" she yelled, directing it towards the rookie before being roundhouse kicked by her opponent knocking her down.

"Never leave yourself open," he told Kurome as she got up and prepared to fight him again.

"Wait," he told her, holding his weapon-free hand up, confusing the girl.

"Wow, you actually listened," Naruto said, surprised.

"Is this the part where you acknowledge my power and beg?"

"No, nothing like that...I just want to ask you a question." This had the Jaeger raising a brow before asking what his question was.

"Does the name Akame ring a bell?" Shocked, Kurome angrily asks him how he knows her sister's name, surprising him before he turned serious.

"So my hunch was right...you know her. Or should I say, you're related to her? The resemblance is spot on..."

"I SAID HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT NAME!?" yelled Kurome.

"Because my parents adopted her." A shocked expression appears on Kurome, Xenovia, and Ritsuka's face as the answer is revealed to the former.

"Akame is..." The shocked Xenovia knew the girl well. She always saw her and Kurome together when they were little. If her memory was correct, Akame was strong, enough to impress the bluenette every time she watched from a distance. She rarely talked to her, but she considered her as someone who was reliable whenever you needed an extra pair of hands. She stood up to bullies and she never lost a fight to anyone. When she heard of Akame's adoption, she was told that a wealthy Japanese couple adopted her. To hear that the family that adopted her were the parents of Firebrand...What was Akame doing with them? Was she being treated right? Did they adopt her and use her for their own sick entertainment? Did they brainwash her, make her into their servant?

"They made the right choice of adopting her if it meant that she'd grow to be like you if they didn't."

"Where is she?" asked Kurome, a murderous look on her face. Naruto, seeing this, figured out the girl's intentions and formed an angry and defensive look on his face.

"Safe from all of this, and from you."

"You will take me to her so I can kill her!" Hearing this come out of her mouth not only shocked Xenovia, unwilling to believe that Kurome wanted to kill Akame, but angered Naruto enough that his flames turned an intense red before he appears in front of Kurome in an instant. The girl narrowly blocks Igneox's strike, feeling the weight of the attack.

"How can you say that!? She's your sister!"

"A devil like you wouldn't understand..."

"Maybe so, but if killing her's your idea of a family reunion, I won't let you lay a hand or blade on her, nor will I let you see her!" roared Naruto as he kicks her before relentlessly attacking her, with Kurome now on the defensive while narrowly evading his strikes with Igneox and shots from his shotgun. There was no way in hell he'd let Kurome see her. As her big brother, it was his job to make sure she was safe from danger, even if the danger was her own blood-related sister. It sounded cruel of him to tell the girl that, but unless Kurome had a big change of heart and way of thinking, Akame would be out of her reach.

Xenovia struggles once more to free herself, angrily pulling her right arm forward. Seeing a small crack form on the flame shackles, she keeps going. No longer standing as Kurome struggled in the fight, Ritsuka fires a Gandr spell at Naruto, which hits him in the back, briefly stunning him. The blond quickly turns back and fires a stream of flame at Ritsuka, who quickly casts a Quick Evasion spell to avoid the attack and fire several blasts of magic towards him, though it doesn't faze the devil.

"I didn't ask for your help!" yelled Kurome.

"You may not have asked for it, but you definitely need it." said the rookie as he reinforced his hands while using all his might to catch Igneox between them, surprising the blond.

 **"The weight of this attack is heavy, but..."** Ritsuka quickly disarms Naruto of Igneox before narrowly avoiding a shot from the devil's shotgun and using his own weapon to hit the back of his head. Naruto is unfazed as Ritsuka has a look of surprise. He swore that the "Use your enemy's own weapon against them plan" would work.

"...You were supposed to be hurt by it," he told the blond.

"It was brave but stupid," Naruto told him as he pulled his left fist back to ready a punch.

Breaking free, Xenovia takes out one of her Beretta 93Rs with her now free right hand and uses the gun's blade attachment to cut off the shackles before taking out her other pistol and lunging at Naruto as she performs a downward strike while he was distracted with Ritsuka, stabbing him in the back and making him roar in pain. He throws Xenovia off of him before reclaiming Igneox and backhanding the rookie with enough force to break through the wall. Ritsuka crashes through several trees before stopping, lying on his back in pain. While he was glad to be alive, he was in so much pain right now.

Kurome, running towards the blond from behind, slides on her knees as she cuts the back of Naruto's right leg, forcing him on his knees.

Going for another strike, Kurome's downward strike is blocked by the devil's shotgun as he uses the blunt end of it to hit her in the stomach before hitting her in the face with Igneox, knocking her out. Naruto quickly but painfully takes Xenovia's guns off his back.

"That should be it. I should get to the bottom while I can! I have to-" Suddenly, five swords find themselves embedded in his back. Naruto drops Igneox due to the pain before he turns and finds that Xenovia was the one who sent the swords flying towards him. The bluenette had learned that with the swords she produced, she could not only wield them by hand, but she could telepathically control them to do what needed to be done.

As Naruto tried getting up, Xenovia traced two more swords and sent them flying through his legs, forcing him to his knees. Getting up, she slowly walks toward him until she was in front of the devil. With her left hand, she took two of the five swords embedded in her enemy's back and pins his hands to the ground with them as he screams in pain. He struggles to move them but Xenovia forces the two swords to embed themselves deeper into the ground before picking up his shotgun and aiming it at him once more.

"Do you remember this moment, Firebrand? You being at my mercy, your gun in my hand?" she asked.

"Yes...I remember this all too well," he answered. "I don't blame you for feeling how you feel now...But... ***coughs blood***...Will killing me really help you feel better?"

Of course, it will!" she yelled. "By ridding myself of you, I can finally get over this pain in my heart...I can finally..." Xenovia calms herself before continuing. "I can finally be over you."

"...I see."

"First, tell me, where Akame is." This surprises Naruto, who asks why she wanted to know.

"I'm rescuing her from your family after I deal with you and this mission."

"Rescuing? She's already been rescued. Rescued from this, from what we're doing..." The bluenette asks what he meant by Akame being rescued already.

"You think I'd allow her to be involved with all this? No, never in her life. She'll live the rest of her life being a normal girl, that's all I want for her, and all I'm going to say." he replied. "If you want to kill me so badly, you should do it while I'm still pinned instead of asking me all these questions."

"I don't understand...Protecting her? Rescuing her? Letting her live a normal life? Trying to apologize...How would a Devil be capable of saying things like that!? Especially you!?" Naruto stayed silent. "Why do you do this to me? I spent day after day preparing myself for this, only to have you affect my mind once more! Why!? I don't understand!" Again, Naruto didn't say anything, angering the bluenette.

"Say something!"

"...I think deep down, you know the answer to your question." Xenovia stayed silent when Naruto answered her. Before Xenovia could say more, the ground under them begins to shake before breaking apart as they fall into the abyss. As they're about to hit the bottom, Naruto, knowing that Xenovia is just a Human and that the fall would kill her, painfully pulls out all of the swords embedded in his body before going over to her and holding her in his arms as he uses his body to cushion her fall and save her. This was going to hurt a lot.

 **Chasm of the Abyss**

 **With Keito and Wave**

 **7 minutes ago**

Having finished his incantations, Keito casts his spell of unsealing, dispelling the seal in front of them. Walking forward, he and the Wave find a large pit filled with darkness in front of them. Looking down, Wave asks what the exorcist thinks is down there.

Instead of answering, Keito falls silent when the two hear a demonic roar coming from below as a hand swipes the ground beneath them, forcing them deeper into the abyss. Getting up, Keito and Wave find themselves up against the Father of the Abyss himself.

"So this is the evil Kokabiel was seeking to free. Well, a mission's a mission, let's kill it!" he said as he took out his scythe before throwing three Black Keys towards the monster.

 **With Naruto and Xenovia**

 **Now**

Opening her eyes, Xenovia found herself on top of Naruto, the latter taking most of the impact of the fall, thus saving her. She was a bit surprised that he chose to save her. As she wondered why he did it, Naruto winced in pain as he opened his eyes to find the bluenette on top of him. Realizing that her "enemy" still breathed, she angrily gets up and traces a sword.

"Really? After I saved your life?" he asked. "A thank you would be nice..."

"It was unneeded. I could've reinforced my body and survived the impact," she told the blond before hearing a loud roar that catches both hers and Naruto's attention. "What is that?"

"That was what I was trying to prevent you guys from releasing." Looking down at him, Xenovia asks what he meant by that. "Manus, Father of the Abyss. I was supposed to make sure that The Church didn't break the seal. Now I have to kill it." Naruto painfully gets up before grabbing his shotgun. While he was pretty fucked up from their battle, Naruto still had a lot of fight in him to not let the pain hinder his mission.

"That thing...Manus, I have to kill him before he gets out. Right now, what we're doing, is not important...Put aside your anger towards me and help me fight that thing."

"You expect me to work with you? After all you've done?"

"What do you think?" Looking at the pit Keito and Wave fell in, she ponders on what she should do. Firebrand was weakened enough that she could possibly kill him now since his healing factor was slow at the moment. On the other hand, she promised Mary that she'd protect Keito, who was currently in danger alongside Wave. Sighing, she tells the Rook that after Manus is killed, they were going to settle things. While it wasn't the kind of answer he wanted, Naruto weakly smiled a bit.

 **Chasm of the Abyss**

 **With Keito and Wave**

"GRAND FALL!" yelled a wounded Wave as he tries to attack Manus from behind with a powerful kick. However, Manus twists his left arm in a back swiping motion and sends Wave crashing into a column, knocking him out. Keito swings at Manus while avoiding his magic projectiles while destroying the ones he couldn't avoid with his scythe. Raising his catalyst, Manus slams it down on him, Keito blocking it with his weapon. The exorcist's arms begin to feel the weight of the attack as Manus slowly applies more weight, attempting to crush him.

 **"I have gone rusty...Not good. Mary is going to kill me if I die now."** Just as he's about to lose strength, five spears of flame appear above Manus and embed themselves into his back, injuring him and freeing Keito. Looking up, the exorcist sees Naruto and Xenovia arrive, landing feet first before preparing to fight.

"Why-"

"It's a temporary truce." Naruto interrupted.

"...You did save my life so-"

"Focus," said Xenovia as Manus, using his Catalyst, fires dark orbs of magic at them in a fan shape spread. Keito casts a holy shield spell that protects them in a spherical barrier that immediately breaks as soon as the attack is finished. Naruto rushes towards the monsters, fist ready.

"While I may not have Igneox with me," Jumping to the air, Naruto comes back down and slams his fist downward, onto the monster's head. "my punches are a force to be reckoned with." He jumps back to avoid a long arm sweep before Xenovia rushes forward and, with **Caladbolg: The Rainbow Sword** , thrusts it into the monster's chest before making it into a Broken Phantasm so it explodes. She then uses Time Alter Magic to narrowly avoid Manus' long arm slam by strafing to the left.

She traces **Kanshou and Bakuya** before launching herself forward and slashing at him while using Time Alter to avoid his attacks. Naruto backs her up by parrying some of Manus' physical attacks while dishing out his own at the monster before taking his catalyst and breaking it in his hands, angering him. The Rook then forms a sphere of burning energy in his right hand and thrusts it into Manus' chest, dealing moderate damage.

Keito pulls out four Black Keys as Naruto sets the blades on fire before the exorcist throws them towards Manus. He blocks it with his left arm, with the burning blades being embedded in it before igniting the arm, causing him to scream in pain before going into a berserk attack, swinging the burning arm around, the three avoiding his attacks. Breaking a large stone pillar, Naruto throws it up in the air before jumping towards it and grabbing it. He then slams it onto the monster, breaking it into pieces.

"If we keep piling on him, we can kill him."

"Let's hurry, I'm starting to lose a lot of strength," Naruto told the exorcist.

"Then let's give our all in one large strike," said Keito as he infuses his scythe with enough holy energy to make the blade larger. Xenovia begins tracing several swords around Manus as Naruto takes out his shotgun and infuses his power into one explosive shot. With one swing, Keito sends a wave of holy energy at Manus as Xenovia launches her swords and Naruto pulls the trigger. Just as they're about to connect, Manus destroys all of their attacks by surrounding the entire arena in darkness before coming back in on him, dealing large damage to the three. Naruto's shotgun is also destroyed during the attack. The blond Rook and the male exorcist try to get up, but can't find the strength to do it, having received too many injuries.

Xenovia had managed to survive the attack and stay standing by reinforcing her body with her circuits. She tries to trace **Kanshou and Bakuya** , but her injuries won't allow her to properly trace. The bluenette reinforces her arms before blocking a barrage of black orbs. Within seconds, her defense breaks and she takes the full force of the attack, screaming in pain before falling to her knees, panting. Seeing her in pain, Naruto tries to move but fails.

 **"Dammit, I have to move! Come on, move!"** Looking at Xenovia, he sees Manus grab her before proceeding to crush her in his hold. Naruto can't stand it as she screams in pain while trying to hold herself together by reinforcing her whole body.

 **"I guess it's time."** When Naruto asks Infernus what he meant by it was time, he simply said, **"Give me control over your body."**

 **"You're asking me to do that?"**

 **"You don't have any other options Naruto.** **In about 2 minutes, she'll be done for. Either you allow me to have control or allow Xenovia to die."**

 **"...Fine."**

 **"I must warn you. Since this is the first time I'll have full control over your body, with permission, of course, I'll become dormant after I'm done killing this guy so...be ready for post possession."**

 **"I think I can manage without you for a while."**

 **"Let's just hope you can."**

 **"Before we switch places, can you do something for me?"** asked Naruto.

 **"Well since you're allowing me to exact vengeance upon Manus...Very well. What is it?"**

With a loud roar, a pillar of flame surrounds Naruto as his wounds immediately heal before his body is enveloped in bright white and orange flames, with black flames acting as his eye **(The Cover Image of this fic should give you an idea on what I mean. This is mainly to keep his true form a secret.)**. Looking at Naruto, Keito is surprised by the amount of power the Rook's giving off.

 **"Ah, it just feels great to have legs to stretch, even if it's just temporary..."** said Infernus as he launches forward, slicing off Manus' left arm before rescuing Xenovia. The monster roars in pain as the demon heals Xenovia before directing an arrogant look towards the monster.

 **"I don't know if you remember me, but I was human before. Now, I'm more. This time, I finally end you!"** Manus launches a wave of black orbs at Infernus who, with a simple wave of his hand, destroys the attack by burning them into nothing.

 **"I remember that move, it was fucking annoying."** Not wanting to outright kill Manus right away, Infernus takes his time to mercilessly beat on the monster with his fists until the monster was near death. While Manus tried to escape, Infernus wouldn't allow him to. Infusing crimson flames into his right hand, Infernus does something Naruto wouldn't expect from the demon.

 **"This hand of mine is burning red!"**

 **"It's loud roar tells me to grasp victory!"**

 **"ERUPTING!"**

 **"BURNING!"**

 **"FINGER!"**

Thrusting his hand forward, Infernus obliterates Manus, the sheer force of the attack shaking the whole abyss. Seeing how the demon effortlessly eliminated Manus was a large surprise to the weakened exorcist.

 **"Well, that was satisfying. Not only did I avenge Artorias, but I also killed that asshole, Manus."**

 **"You just killed him that easy. Without even trying."**

 **"That's how powerful you'll be when you fully master this."** As he said that, Naruto asks if he can get his body back. **"Are you that ready to get rid of me? Very well then. Just remember this: As soon as you get full control over your body, you won't be able to use my powers for a long while, and I'll be unavailable to talk to you.**

 **"Will this happen a lot?"** asked Naruto.

 **"Nah, just this one time."**

 **"Well, at least I don't have to tell you to fuck off for a while."** While he didn't show it, he kinda liked having Infernus freely speaking his mind, though the blond wouldn't tell the demon that.

 **"I expect you to fuck your girlfriend while I'm unavailable."** As he said that, Infernus gave Naruto his body back. Having full control over his body, the Rook asks if the demon was still there. Hearing no response, he concludes that Infernus was now dormant.

"Could've at least said see you later," he said before sighing. Looking at the injured Keito, he asks if he needs help getting out of the abyss.

"A Devil offering aid? Don't see that every day." The weakened Keito replied as Naruto helps him up. Looking at Xenovia and Wave, he grabs them before teleport back to the surface.

Appearing back inside the castle, Naruto sets the three down before going over and picking up Igneox from where he dropped it.

"Well, my mission's accomplished so-"

"Wait." Naruto stops to turn to the injured Keito.

"Thank you for your help. If you hadn't helped out, we wouldn't be alive right now."

"An exorcist thanking a Devil. Never thought I'd see the day." Keito only chuckles.

"...Xenovia, you put her through a lot you know." Naruto has a look of sadness on his face as he looked at the unconscious bluenette.

"I know...I didn't mean for her to go through that much. This may not be much effort but...I'm sorry."

"...Sorry has its moments where it's enough." Keito replied with a smile. "However, if there's anyone who needs to hear that apology, it's her.

"...Do you think it's possible?" Keito wonders what Naruto's trying to ask him. "For Devils, Angels, Exorcists, and Fallen Angels to work together?" This surprised Keito. Never had he been given the chance to have this talk with a Devil. Most of them tried to kill him.

"I don't know...But, after what happened down there...I think it's possible." This earned him a smile from the blond.

"I think it's possible as-"

 **BANG!**

Looking down, Keito and Naruto see a gunshot wound in the latter's chest. Turning around, the Rook gets shot three more times in the chest by Syura, a large smirk on the man's face.

"Finally...FINALLY! I get my revenge on you!" yelled Syura as he shoots Naruto's in both his knees. The blond winces in pain as he falls.

 **"Great, this asshole."** Pulling the trigger, Syura finds out that he's out of bullets. Tossing it aside, he calmly walks over to Naruto and kicks him in the stomach.

"That was for scarring my face, you damn dirty Devil." Continuing on, Syura proceeds to repeatedly kick Naruto as he insults him before deciding to beat him to death with his fists as a weakened Naruto attempts to block the assault.

Slowly opening her eyes, Xenovia bears witness to Syura repeatedly beating on a wounded Naruto. For reasons she couldn't understand, she felt her anger rising towards Syura. Seeing the Rook get hurt, she traces a long sword and blindly runs Syura through his chest with it, pinning him to the wall behind him.

"You...Why did you..." Pulling the blade out, a shocked Xenovia can only watch as Syura falls to the floor, unconscious from the large injury he received. Why did she just do that after seeing someone she hated get hurt? Using this moment, Naruto created a sling portal to Seekvaira and escapes through it just as Xenovia comes out from her shock and yells for him to stop.

"Don't go..." said Xenovia as tears streamed down her face. "Don't go..." Keito could understand what she was telling Naruto. She didn't say that because she wanted to fight and kill him. No, there was a deeper meaning to those two words, but kept it to himself as he slowly healed himself enough to get up and check on Syura. Hearing a heartbeat, he sighs. While he didn't like the guy, he had no choice but to heal him or be questioned about it.

"He'll live, though I'll have to erase what happened just now from his head." Xenovia said nothing as she stared at the space where Naruto created a portal to make his escape. Finally, after everything that just happened to her, and after all the nights she spent awake, she collapsed. Keito rushes to catch her.

"Don't worry Xenovia, I got you...As usual, you tend to overexert yourself..." Noticing footsteps, Keito turns to see an injured but still alive Ritsuka entering with a weak smile as he waved at him.

"Did I miss anything while I was unconscious?" he asked.

 **Agares Mansion**

Naruto falls onto the carpeted floor as he gets up and yells for Seekvaira. Instead of Seekvaira, Alivian hears him and catches the Rook before he falls unconscious.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Nightmare**

Here she was again. Replaying the same events that happened that night. She'd find Naoko, Irina, and Father Takumi dead and Firebrand would be standing over their corpses as usual. Once more, she'd get stabbed and end up clutching her wound in pain.

 ** _"How many times has this happened Xenovia-chan?"_ ** asked the fake Naruto. _**"Again and again we play this scenario like a song that goes on replay. Just stop resisting and let me have you. That body just calls to me."**_ Xenovia tries to fight him once more, only for the fake Rook to rip her clothes off and attempt to force himself on her. The only difference, she couldn't wake up from it.

"Why? Why can't I wake up?" she asked out loud.

 _ **"Oh, this must be my lucky day! You're actually stuck in here until I'm satisfied with you! Don't worry Xenovia-chan, I'll make sure you slowly start to love this."**_ With his left hand, he holds the bluenette's hands above her head as he licks her neck and gropes her left breast. Xenovia screams no and tries to get him off but he's too strong. **"Your breasts feel amazing. I just want to suck on-"**

"Get off of her!" Turning around, the fake Naruto gets thrown off by the real Naruto. Xenovia has a look of surprise as Naruto confronts his fake.

 _ **"What are you doing? I was just about to suck on her breasts!"**_

"She told you to stop. Even if you are me, I'm not showing you any mercy." Appearing immediately in front of the fake, Naruto grabs him by the throat and incinerates him. Stopping for a bit, he sees the fake regenerating a bit before resuming his attack until the fake was no more. Going over to a defensive and wounded Xenovia, he heals her stab wound and puts his jacket over her in order to cover her, to the bluenette's confusion.

"How did-"

"It's a very long story. All you need to know is that I made a deal to put some of my energy inside of you as my..."friend" healed your wounds in the real world. I'm going to disappear soon since I was only here to make sure you were okay mentally before I left so this is goodb-" Before he can finish, he's tackled to the ground by the bluenette.

 **[Fate/Zero - If you leave]**

"Why..."

"Huh?"

"You killed a priest...Stabbed me and left me to bleed...Made me suffer from nightmares...Made me break my friendship with Griselda...Those things should hurt me more than being stabbed, shot, and burned. Yet...the only thing that hurts me the most..." Xenovia struggles to finish her words as she tears up. "THE ONLY THING THAT HURTS ME THE MOST...OUT OF ALL OF IT...WAS SEEING YOU LEAVE!" Naruto lets Xenovia vent her anger towards him as she starts pummeling him with her fists, though he remains unfazed.

"ALL THAT PAIN...ALL THAT RAGE...YET I COULD NEVER BRING MYSELF TO HATE YOU! I THOUGHT BY KILLING YOU, I COULD GET RID OF IT! BUT SEEING SYURA HURT YOU...I NEVER WANTED TO SEE THAT! AND NOW, YOU'RE LEAVING ME AGAIN...AGAIN..." Finally, she stops punching him before crying in his chest as her tears make his shirt wet.

"If things had played out differently, I would've stayed, but I couldn't...I don't know what I can do to make you feel better. I can say sorry to you all I want, but I know you won't accept it. I can tell you everything about Takumi, but you still won't listen to me. I just hope that when the day comes that we meet again...I can help you get over how you feel so we can put all this behind us."

"I'll just end up trying to kill you..." she calmly told the blond.

"True...But I'll be ready for you as many times as I need to be until I can get through to you...It's almost time for me to go."

"Just answer me this. Why...Why would a Devil like you say stuff like this to me?"

"Isn't it obvious?... Because I care for you, Xenovia..."

"...When you disappear, will you remember anything about what went on here?"

"...No, my real self won't know what happened here," he replied.

"Good..." To his surprise, Xenovia looks up to the blond and kisses him. With that one act, Naruto, knowing that he won't remember any of this, finally understood the reason for her anger. After they part lips, he comments on how nice they felt before smiling as he fades away.

 **[Music End]**

 **Oolacile**

Opening her eyes, she sees Ritsuka staring at her up close, freaking her out as she lets out a girly scream. Ritsuka screams as well as he backs off.

"Oh, my heart just skipped a beat!"

"Where's Keito?" she asked the rookie. He tells her that after he healed Syura, Keito went back to the abyss to make sure there weren't any more monsters left."

"I see...I'll go see if he's okay." Ritsuka, surprised by the bluenette's now calm presence, says, "Okay", looking at her in disbelief. She tells the rookie to watch over Wave, Kurome, and Syura before going after her friend.

"...Good talk Xenovia."

 **Chasm of the Abyss**

As he's looking around the abyss, Keito noticed Xenovia appearing from behind. "I thought you'd still be asleep."

"I'll sleep when we get back to The Church...You were right Keito." Hearing this come from his friend caught him by surprise. "I have to stop. Take a break from all this. At least...just for a while."

"I understand...You deserve a long rest...You look better than the last few weeks. Did you bump your head or-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied, blushing as she looked away. Shrugging, Keito resumes his search. As they looked around, Xenovia finds what remained of Naruto's shotgun. She picks them up and stores them in a dimension before standing. Out of nowhere, the bluenette heard barking noises coming from near the entrance to Manus' pit. Walking towards the sound, Xenovia finds an illusionary wall and destroys it, finding a male grey wolf laying on the ground, protected by a barrier that was produced by the shield in front of her. Taking the shield, the barrier fades. Getting up, the wolf slowly approaches the bluenette before sniffing her. Putting her hand forward, she finds herself happy that the wolf is friendly as he licks her hand.

"You're a friendly one aren't you? What's your name?" It simply barks, though, for some reason, she could understand him. "Sif? But you're male...Where's your master?" Hearing this, the wolf whimpers in sadness. Wondering why, Xenovia recalls Artorias calling out the wolf's name, just before he died by her hand. With a look of sadness, she apologizes to the wolf before hugging him and regretfully telling him that his master won't be coming.

"At least he's in a better place now...Would you like to come back with me? I'll make sure to take care of you, Sif." Hearing Xenovia tell him that, Sif happily licks Xenovia's face. "I take it that's a yes?"

"Xenovia, there you are. I was-" Seeing Keito, Sif growls at him, scaring him.

"Easy Sif, he's my friend."

 **With Naruto**

 **Dreamscape**

Walking aimlessly along an unknown landscape full of snow and mountains, Naruto comes face to face with a beautiful girl with bright white hair. She dons a white crown that covers her eyes and a black robe.

"You're not The Kindled One, yet you are..."

"Who are you?" asked Naruto. The girl tells him she discarded her name long ago in order to become the Fire Keeper. "Well that doesn't really help, does it?"

"Our time to meet in the real world will come. For now, wake. You've rested enough...Bearer of the First Flame."

 **Agares Mansion**

Opening his eyes, Naruto finds himself in a large, royal-themed bed. Naruto observes his surroundings before realizing that he's in Seekvaira's room. Feeling something in his right hand, he looks down and, to his embarrassment, sees Seekvaira in bed with him, naked, his hand groping one of her breasts. He screams as he falls off the bed, waking her up.

"Oh, you're up," she said as Naruto blocked his eyes from looking at her body. "Naruto, it's fine. After all, I can see your massive erection." Looking down, Naruto covers himself up. Seekvaira teases him, telling him he's shameless for getting an erection for her.

"Where are my clothes? How long have I been unconscious?" Seekvaira tells him that his clothes were in the laundry and that he was out for two days. She had to cover for the blond when his family asked her where he was. She told them he was in London to visit an art gallery for her.

"Two days?"

"Yes, you were shot pretty bad, and you didn't heal as fast as you should have."

"About that..."

 **An hour later**

 **Agares Dining Room**

"So Infernus is asleep?"

"Yeah, so right now, I'm just a regular Devil."

"I don't mind. With or without Infernus, you're still a valuable member of my Peerage," she told Naruto as she sipped her coffee. "Did anything happen after he left you?" Naruto went on to tell her about the girl he saw in his dreams and how she called him the Bearer of the First Flame.

"I'll be sure to have Ange order her agents to look out for her. Whoever she is, she may hold the answer to Infernus himself. That is...if she exists in the physical plane." Getting up, Naruto thanks his King for breakfast before taking his leave.

"A girl with bright white hair...Bearer of the First Flame...You truly are an interesting one, Naruto Namikaze," said Seekvaira, slowly developing a smile on her face.

 **Namikaze Residence**

"I'm home..." He heard nothing but silence. Wondering where his sister had gone, he sees a letter on the fridge from Chelsea that was there for two days.

 **Dear Naruto,**

 **Kagura, Akame and I are in New York right for two weeks. Akame's choice to come with us was last second so it's only you and Shizune at home so try to get along with her. Also, don't forget the condom I taped on the back of this letter. You'll need it for when you and Shino decide to fornicate.**

 **\- Chelsea**

Naruto checks the back of it and sees the condom she taped behind it.

"What kind of person do you think I am?" Naruto sets it and the letter on the counter before opening the fridge to grab a soda. As he takes a sip, he hears a noise coming from the garage. Curious, he goes enters it to find Shizune working on a car. The woman was wearing a t-shirt along with a pair of jeans. Her face was a bit messy from the grease. To his surprise, he saw her working on a **Black** **1972 Ford Torino**. Shizune notices the blond's presence and apologizes for not welcoming him home.

"It's fine...Is that-"

"A **1972 Ford Torino**? Yes, it is...It's your mother's." This was a surprise to the blond. "Well to be accurate, it WAS hers, but she gave it to me as a present. I stopped fixing it after she...Well, you know. For some reason, I decided to work on it again. This was going to be a surprise but-"

 **[Fate/stay night: [Unlimited Blade Works] OST II - #20 New Dawn UBW Extended]**

"Do you need help?" he asked, setting his soda down. Hearing him asking to help out surprised the black haired woman. Smiling, she says yes. The two spent around three hours working on the car. While he kept the usual blank expression on his face, Shizune could tell that Naruto was enjoying himself. Satisfied with their work, they decide to stop for today.

"Before we go inside, check the glove compartment. There's something I want you to have." Curious, Naruto checks the car's glove compartment and finds a glasses case that contained a pair of black glasses.

"They're your mother's glasses." To see these again was a larger surprise to Naruto than the car. He remembered wearing them one time, his mother smiling with him as he wore them. "While those didn't correct her eyesight since she had perfect vision, she wore them during work, calling them her lucky glasses. She gave them to me as a present and as a memento, before I left for America...I'm giving them to you. I figured since you're her son...those should be yours so... " Naruto didn't say anything to Shizune as he stared at the pair of glasses in his hands.

"I need a minute by myself..." Understanding, Shizune leaves, though not before thanking him for helping out. Now alone in the garage, Naruto puts on the glasses. As he does so, emotions overwhelm him as he hugs himself and cries. It was like his mother was here with him, not physically, but spiritually. Unknown to the blond, Shizune was listening in from behind the door, understanding the emotions he was feeling. She lightly smiled as she silently told Naruto that he truly was Kushina's son.

 **[Music End]**

 **20 minutes later...**

Coming out of the garage, he sees Shizune getting ready to go out for lunch.

"You going out?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I've been to Japan so I don't know any good places that serve lunch."

"...Would you like me to come?" Instead of answering, she gives Naruto a warm smile. Realizing why she's giving him that look, he looks away, embarrassed. "Don't take it the wrong way."

"Are you going to keep those glasses on?" she asked. Noticing that he hasn't taken off his mother's glasses, he awkwardly adjusts them and tells her, "Let's just go already." This makes Shizune chuckle a bit.

 **With Keito**

 **Mapomine's**

Keito washes the dishes as Mary dries them with a clean towel.

"Xenovia seems to have gotten a bit better the last couple days."

"She still has some anger in her, but it's not as big as before. It doesn't help that she's still with the Jaegers, but at least I know that she's slowly getting back to her own self. And ever since she adopted that wolf, she's been very occupied with him." Mary hugs her lover as she voices how glad she is that Xenovia's doing okay.

"So has she doing anything new other than care for her pet?"

"She found a passion for cooking, which is a surprise considering she's more of an eater than a chef **(Fun fact: Her VA Rias Taneda originally voiced Erina Nakiri)**. What's more, Xenovia has decided to get into gaming," he answered.

"Not a hobby I'd be interested in." Keito only chuckled a bit.

 **With Xenovia**

 **GameSmart(er)**

Exiting the store, Xenovia holds a bag containing an AmuSphere and her copy of Fatal Bullet in her hands. She had heard from a small group of young exorcists that it was a very good game to vent out their stress and anger. Though she wasn't familiar with video games, she heard that it didn't require a controller and that the game would give her the ability to freely move around within a virtual reality. Looking down, she unhooks Sif's leash and tells the wolf that it was time for them to go home. As they're walking back, the bluenette recalls the moment when Naruto revealed to Kurome that Akame was living with him. Sif stops as his owner stops in place, looking up as he directed a look of worry towards her.

"Sorry boy, we're going to take a small detour before going home."

 **Church Records Room**

Entering the room, Xenovia finds Naoko working at the desk. Seeing her friend enter the room surprises her, who asks for her reason for visiting.

"Do you remember Akame?" she asked.

"Kurome's older sister? I remember her, she was always-"

"I know, always with Kurome." She interrupted. Do you still have the records on the people who adopted her?" Searching through the cabinets, she finds Akame's records and gives it to Xenovia, who proceeds to look over it.

"Kushina and Minato Namikaze..." Going over to the computer at the front desk, she searches for their names as Naoko looks on, wondering what the bluenette was up to. Finally, Xenovia finds what she's looking for.

"Naruto...Namikaze..." she said to herself as she looks at his image on the screen.

 **With Naruto**

 **Downtown Tokyo**

In his Firebrand persona, Naruto looks over the city, Igneox in hand.

"You didn't have to come." Appearing behind him was Ange.

"Well, I was bored and needed a distraction and a change of pace for myself...Might as well take up some vigilantism with you. It'll be nice for you to have someone watching your back...This doesn't make me your sidekick or anything." Naruto only smiled when she said that.

"...You're very popular with the people," said Ange, noticing the merchandise being sold in stores and the graffiti. "How long have you been out doing this?"

"Several weeks." Ange whistles in amusement.

"...Will you be fine doing this? Without your "inner demon" helping you?"

"While I may not have Infernus for a while, it doesn't mean that I'm powerless, or that I can't still help people," he replied.

"Well said, Firebrand." Hearing a cry for help, Naruto transforms as Ange puts on her mouth mask before going off to give out violent justice to the wicked.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED:** **arcadia † paroniria by Eri Kitamura**

* * *

 **Post Credits**

 **On the way to Kuoh Academy...**

Walking with Naruto, Akame, and Moka on their first day at school, Shino voices how disappointed she was that she won't be attending the same school as the three.

"It is, but hey, I'll still be able to pick you up and walk with you back home." Blushing, Shino looks away.

"T-True...Do you like the bento I made you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to open it." This makes Shino happy as Akame looks on, a bit jealous. After waving goodbye to Shino as she enters her academy, the three resume their walk towards Kuoh Academy. As they're walking, Moka takes a look at Naruto and smiles. Noticing, he asks Moka what she was thinking.

"It's just...I always preferred you with your glasses on," she answered, earning a blush from the Rook.

"I-It's my mom's, and it's not like my vision has gone bad again, it's just because it'd be a waste if I was given these glasses and not wear them," said Naruto as he frantically adjusts them in embarrassment. This makes Moka and Akame chuckle a bit.

As they approach the gate, Naruto sees the white-haired girl again. Noticing him, she voices how surprised she is that they're going to be first years.

"Naruto, do you know her?" asked Moka. Naruto simply tells her that they met at a bakery the first time, and at a convenience store the second.

 **"Great, another one..."** Akame thought to herself.

"If I recall, we never gave each other our names...I'm Naruto Namikaze." Naruto offers to shake hands with the girl, who introduces herself as Koneko Toujou before shaking his hand. As they're shaking hands, a young woman of short stature watches them from several feet away. She has red eyes and long, dark brown hair that she ties into twin tails held by two big, red scrunchies. She has straight bangs that hide her eyebrows, as well as two small strands of hair that fall at the sides of her head, the one falling at her right side being a bit longer. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye.

"So he's the final member...How troublesome..."

* * *

 **Apologies for the very long wait. There was so much going on in life that I had to prioritize it before this.**

 **Anyways, from what you've read, Infernus is now dormant inside of Naruto, due to going all out for the first time in his host's body. To help explain it better, it's like Goku using Kaioken with Super Saiyan Blue for the first time. Even with Infernus being unavailable for the time being, Naruto will still be out helping people and killing bad devils, fallen angels, and people.**

 **When Naruto begins his first day at Kuoh, he'll be wearing glasses again. Why? Stupid reason, but I played a lot of Persona 5 and liked the idea of the protagonist (Ren Amamiya) wearing glasses in order to keep a low profile during his probation. For Naruto, it's mainly to keep a low profile. I might do a little something where whenever he takes off his glasses, girls are immediately attracted to him, but it's only a possibility I'll consider if convinced or if I simply want to do it for no reason.**

 **As you've read, Shizune will be staying at the Namikaze Household as their guardian. To have Shizune included will be important, as it will help Naruto grow and eventually get over his mother's death. There will eventually be a chapter about it, maybe a story arc, but that won't be for a while. For now, Naruto is warming up to her a bit. Shizune's appearance will be like how she is now in the Boruto series. I mean, even if it was a short cameo in a Boruto episode, she has aged really well.**

 **After reading the third act of this chapter, I think a few or more readers/viewers alike should have an idea on what other series has found itself a place in the lore of this story. Reason for that is because, like other stories with Naruto crossing over to that universe, it was either forgotten, discontinued, or unfavored. I felt that a universe like that would fit in this universe in a way that would somewhat work. If possible, anybody who's familiar with this series would be helpful in making this happen since, in the future, I'll do a chapter on Infernus' past.**

 **Shirabi Gozen, a girl that was introduced in this chapter, will go to the same school as Sinon. She'll also help Naruto make some armor for him in an unknown chapter. In return, he works part-time at her shop. Her identity should be simple to find out.**

 **At Kuoh, he'll interact a bit with Sona, and he'll also make contact with a few other DxD characters. Characters like Maki Harukawa, Peko, Eucliwood, and Rinne will make appearances as well, the latter two being students at Shino's school.**

 **You read the scene where Moka has tasted Naruto's blood, which gives hints about her vampire nature that will be revealed in the future, which may or may not impact their friendship. For now, I'll just stick with trying to find ways to make the two feel distant. The chapter also reveals that Moka feels responsible for her friend being shot, due to being a vampire, and that with her abilities, she could've easily taken the shots and kill the crazed fan. The guilt is pretty strong in her.**

 **Moka has summoned a Servant! Mainly an Archer-class Servant whose name is unknown. I would've done a backstory behind it but let's just say that Moka summoned her two weeks before Naruto's date with Sinon. Eventually, you'll see her in Archer's summon in a deleted extras part 3.**

 **It seems that Xenovia has somewhat become her normal self. She still wants to kill Naruto/Firebrand, but she's more calm about it and not filled with all that anger and rage after "Naruto" destroyed the fake in her nightmares. Now she'll be able to sleep. For her, her love for him and her anger towards him was a really large conflict in her. She wants to see him as the devil who hurt her in more ways than one, but at the same time, her true feelings get the best of her dark intentions. Because of that, she doesn't know what to lean towards. Ultimately, she truly didn't want to kill Naruto, just prevent him from leaving her. Sure she hated him but still love him enough to keep him with her, even if she had to capture him. However, if I were to have him be captured instead of having him escape, she'd end up meeting with him alone at night and force herself on him, stripping naked and just have mind-blowing hate sex with him. But like scrapped ideas, it wouldn't go well with her.**

 **Another reason it took me longer to write this was that the fight with Naruto and Xenovia was difficult to do, mainly how it should go and how it should end. I may add more to it later but for now, I'll leave it as it is.**

 **Truthfully, the part where Naruto and Xenovia had a moment in the latter's nightmare was last minute. I don't know if it'll be well-received or not, but I thought it'd be cruel to leave Xenovia with all those nightmares about Naruto so him destroying how Xenovia saw him was a way for the Rook to help her get past her anger, even if it was just for that moment, and have her be open to him and reveal her true emotions. There were several scenarios that I wrote. One had Xenovia asking Naruto why fate was cruel to them that they had to be on opposite sides. Another would have Naruto asking her if killing him would truly help her, what her version of right and wrong were, and if she'd allow Takumi to have his way with her if he didn't stop him. The last one would be Xenovia shooting but purposefully missing Naruto before Syura interrupts the two by shooting the Rook, with Xenovia killing Syura out of anger and being shocked that she murdered one of her own. I may change this if I have to under dire circumstances.**

 **I regret not killing Syura, but I'll kill him off eventually.**

 **In a chapter I was working on previously, I wanted to do a scene where Xenovia or Shino were masturbating, with Xenovia doing so since, while she didn't like being forced to have sex, she definitely wanted the blond, but felt ashamed about having (sexual) fantasies about him. For Shino, I had no idea for her, at least not yet. Hopefully, I can add something light but sexual into a future chapter.**

 **There was more I wanted to add, mainly Ritsuka training to improve himself, but I guess that'll be in Part 3 of extras.**

 **The woman Naruto met in his dreams won't make an appearance for a while. Since I can't find a name for her, anyone have any ideas?**

 **Next chapter begins the DxD main story! I will have to read volume after volume to get ready while figuring out how things should play out. If anybody has questions, put it in a review or send me a PM and hopefully, I can answer the questions and become better at this.**


	18. Part I Ch 1

**For the main story, Naruto will have his own thing going on, given that he has his own missions and situations that involve being a member of Seekvaira's Peerage. He will have interactions with the main DxD characters like Issei, Koneko, maybe Asia, and more.**

 **For Infernus being dormant, he'll be unavailable for a pretty long while, no idea how long. I'm thinking to have him return during the Excalibur Arc. I feel that having Naruto fend for himself for a while, it can help him become stronger. Because with or without Infernus, he's still Firebrand.**

 **As of this chapter, Naruto's sawn-off shotgun is no more, having been destroyed by Manus. However, it'll make a return in a very interesting and intimate way. For no** **w, he'll use a Short-Barrel Winchester Model 1901.**

* * *

 **OP: HOT BLOOD by Nana Mizuki**

"I can't wait to join the kendo club when it becomes time for registration tomorrow. I heard the captain of the club is amazing," said Akame as she, her brother, and Moka walked into the academy.

"I wonder what sort of clubs are going to be available in this academy..." Naruto asked out loud. **"To think, this will be our school for the next three years. Maybe more if we decide to go to the college division..."**

"I heard that they have a Tennis club. I think I might join that one," said Moka. "I've taken an interest in it during our break..."

"Really?" asked the blond. Moka simply nodded yes.

"Oh my gosh, you two are beautiful!" Looking behind them, several girls begin to swarm Akame and Moka while Naruto is pushed aside. The two feel embarrassed as the girls comment on their looks and treated them like "goddesses". Naruto couldn't help but find the scene weird.

"SORRY NARUTO, WE'RE OCCUPIED AT THE MOMENT! GO ON WITHOUT US! WE'LL MEET FOR LUNCH LATER, OKAY!?" yelled Moka. Naruto simply said, "Okay", as he left the girls to their own thing.

 **Hallways**

Walking through the halls, Naruto began to take in his surroundings. As he does, he gets a text message. Taking out his phone, he receives a photo of Shino in her new classroom. He smiled before putting his phone away. Continuing on, he accidentally bumps into someone, knocking them to the ground. Looking down he finds that he bumped into a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. He also made her drop several scattered papers on the floor. Being the guy he was, he helped her pick them up as he apologized to her.

"No, it's my fault for not looking where I was going," she replied. Naruto told her that he was at fault as well as they finished picking everything up. The blond hands her the papers, who thanks him for helping before power walking off. Upon looking at her leave, he wondered who she was.

 **Classroom**

The Rook had a look of surprise when he finds out he has a classroom with Koneko, and that he was seated in front of her. "Looks like we're going to be classmates, huh?" The girl simply nodded with her usual blank expression as Naruto forced a smile.

"I tried that pineapple salt ramen you suggested. It tasted good," she told the blond.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Tell me, how does someone like you know what's good to eat?" she asked.

"It's just preference and intuition. Also I uh...eat a lot of junk food from time to time."

"Really...Then you won't mind suggesting things for me from time to time?" asked Koneko.

"Sure, I don't mind."

"Hey, Naruto!" Looking behind him, the blond finds himself surprised once more as Joichi enters the classroom.

"JoJo!? You're attending this academy as well?"

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you're attending Kuoh as well," said Joichi as he shook Naruto's hand. "Small world. What've you been up to?" Having been asked, Naruto quickly recalls everything that happened to him before today. "I've been traveling a bit...also taking part-time jobs."

"It's been busy for me as well. Working at **Kingdom Sweets** is a lot of work, given its mass popularity with their dessert men-" With a glint in her eyes, Koneko gets up in Joichi's face and asks where the place was and if Naruto had eaten there. "Y-Yeah, he brought his girlfriend there on his first date." Looking at the blond, she tells him that he was a horrible person and that he was holding out on her and keeping the good things to himself.

"WE JUST GOT ACQUAINTED TODAY!" Naruto told the girl.

 **With Shino**

 **Kawahara Academy**

 _"Is she that one girl?"_

 _"Yeah, it's her."_

 _"I heard that she actually killed someone."_

 _"Wait, those rumors were true!?"_

 _"Scary!"_

Shino heard the same things from some of the students around her as she walked out of her classroom and went out to get a drink. Apparently, someone had leaked information about her past to the whole academy. It really bothered her and made her feel uncomfortable and overwhelmed. She felt that the rest of her years here would be one of loneliness once more. That was until...

"Hey..." With a hand resting on her shoulder, Shino snaps back into reality and turns to see a girl with white hair styled in a ponytail with red eyes and fair skin giving her a scary look accompanied by a sadistic smile. "You look like you need a friend." Hearing her say that with a scary expression on her face that made her look like a yandere freaked the girl out. Even the students around them were scared of her.

 **"WITH THAT FACE!?"** Shino thought to herself.

 **Outside**

Grabbing two drinks from a vending machine outside, the girl hands her one of them. Shino thanks her as she and the girl drink in unison. Noticing Shino looking at her, she looks away, embarrassed. "A-Are you okay?"

"Yes...Thank you for pulling me out of there..."

"Shirabi, Shirabi Gozen," Shino told the girl that she had a beautiful name. "Thanks..."

"Shino, Shino Asada...Why did you help me?" she asked Shirabi. The white-haired girl simply told her it was because she looked like she could use some help and that she hated when people isolated someone for no reason. She also couldn't see the Asada girl as a murderer, since she was cute and looked like she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Thanks for coming when I needed someone...If I may, I recall seeing the students being afraid of you. You don't seem like the violent type."

"Oh, that? That's complicated...Oh, I almost forgot! We share the same classroom, so let's get along, okay Shino-chan?" said Shirabi as she looked at Shino and offered to shake her hand. The brown-haired girl, with a grateful smile, shakes her hand.

"I can definitely tell that this will be a great year! And to celebrate, let's go sing some karaoke after school!"

"After school!?" asked a surprised Shino.

"You don't want to?" replied a sad Shirabi. Panicking a bit, Shino frantically tells her that she'd love to join her, she was just surprised about the after school part, since she promised her boyfriend that they'd walk home together. This surprises the girl.

"You have a boyfriend!?"

"Y-Yeah, we met during the break."

"...Is he hot?" Shino blushed when she asked the question.

"I've seen him shirtless, he's..." Just talking about him made Shino blush even more.

"You snagged a nice one. You know what, bring him along with," said Shirabi. "I'd like to meet him...maybe his brother if he has one."

"He doesn't."

"Darn..."

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"A tripartite soul is composed of three elements, appetite, spirit, and logic. Appetite drives us to eat, make love, and protect ourselves. The spirit is how our feelings fuel our actions, and logic gives us the ability to seek truth and be swayed by facts and arguments."

"Excellent!" said Naruto's very eccentric female teacher. "That is an exemplary answer Mr. Namikaze!" The blond forced a smile as most of the students called him a teacher's pet. After class was done, as students left one by one, Naruto picked up his things and prepared to leave for lunch.

"Naruto Namikaze?" Turning around, he came face to face with a woman with red eyes and dark brown hair tied into twin tails.

"Do I know you?" he asked.

"I'm a Pawn of Seekvaira's Peerage."

"Oh? Well, it's nice to know that I'm not the only member here." Naruto offered to shake the girl's hand. However, she never took it, to Naruto's confusion. pulling it back after a few seconds. "Maki Harukawa."

"Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you, Maki."

"I'm a year older than you, idiot."

 **"She's one of Seekvaira's?"** Naruto thought to himself. "I guess Harukawa-senpai it is...Do you need something from me?"

"I just want to let you know that The Student Council themselves, the Kendo Club Captain, the Occult Research Club, Koneko...They're all Devils." This came as a surprise to Naruto as Maki's eyes narrowed. "I was correct. Your ability to detect Devils and Fallen Angels have been damaged after that large surge of power that flowed through your body in Oolacile."

"I didn't have time to ask Seekvaira to fix that."

"You need to have her repair it when she's available. She also wanted me, of all people, to tell you that under no circumstance are you to draw attention to yourself as a Devil. You're to be kept a secret."

"A secret? Why?"

"Apparently Seekvaira doesn't like to show her hand, mainly when it comes to members in her Peerage. The Devils are aware of my allegiance to her, but not of yours. Be very careful." she told him.

"What am I, a concealed weapon?" he joked, with Maki answering yes. "That was a joke you know."

"A very bad one. Remember what we talked about. Also, since we can't be seen with each other on school grounds, we'll communicate with texts and other methods."

"I understand, I'll see what I can do..."

"I look forward to working with you, Harukawa-senpai."

"Don't bother, I work better alone." With that, Maki left the classroom, leaving Naruto to wonder what sort of stick was up the second-year student's butt.

 **Lunch**

 **Academy Roof**

Opening their bentos at the same time, Naruto couldn't help but smile at the bento Shino made him. Bacon and onion miso soup, fried cod and eel, pickled radishes, and a perfect serving of white rice. She even packed some green tea with honey for him to wash his food down. As he was about to eat, he noticed that Moka and Akame were looking at it.

"Can I have some?" asked Moka, followed by Akame. The blond simply smiled as he shared some of his lunch. After finishing, the girls commented on how good Shino's lunch was, with Naruto agreeing.

"Makes me want to try cooking so I can one day make a bento for-"

"Please don't Naruto nii-chan." Akame interrupted. The three are silent about it before they start laughing at the top of their lungs. Suddenly, Naruto receives a text from Shino, asking him if he was available to go with her and her friend to karaoke after school. The girls look over his shoulder to see the text as well.

"Karaoke?" Naruto asked himself, blushing. He didn't mind hanging out, but if karaoke was involved, that was another story. He didn't want to go, but as Shino's boyfriend, he wanted to be there for her. "Well, I guess I'm going to go do some karaoke after school."

"Shino's going karaoke? I want to come too!" said Akame. "Can I come?" Naruto patted her on the said before telling her she can come, making her smile.

"Moka, want to come as well?" Moka blushed when he asked her.

"Oh? I don't think I sing well."

"It's fine, you don't have to if you don't feel like it. You can simply hang with us. I mean, I'm not going to sing either." Naruto replied.

"Well...since you asked me...I'll go." Moka turned red in the face after.

"I should ask JoJo if he wants to come."

"JoJo?" Moka and Akame had no idea who that was.

 **After Lunch**

Walking through the hallways, Naruto, Akame, and Moka see a large gathering of students. Wondering what's going on, Naruto asks one of the random students what was happening.

"Two first years decided to lift up a girl's skirt, only to be stopped by this one scary girl, a second year who shoved them to the ground. I think they're going to fight." Moving through the crowd, the blond finds out that Maki is the scary girl the student was talking about. She was fearlessly glaring at the two male first years, who were furious at her for shoving them.

"I'll tell you one last time, walk away before you end up regretting this fight," Maki told the two first years.

"Like hell we are! I don't know if you're aware of this, but it's two against one!"

"I think you should listen to her and leave." Looking to their right, they see Naruto enter the conflict.

"This fight doesn't concern you."

"Maybe, but when I see a couple of douchebags decide it was nice to try to lift up a girl's skirt and pick a fight with another one after a simple shove that made you guys fall on your asses, it DOES concern me."

 **"Naruto, what are you doing?"** a worried Moka thought to herself as Akame looked on, ready to come in and help. However, she sees Naruto's hand gesturing her to not interfere.

"As two guys who look like extras from **"Baywatch"** , something simple as a shove shouldn't affect you, unless, well, you're both fragile and bruise just as easily as bananas," Naruto told them with a smirk, angering the two first years.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with us!?"

"Maybe I am, or maybe you're picking a fight with me." One of the first years tries to punch him, only for the blond to simply move aside, hurting his hand by punching the wall behind Naruto. "You tried to punch me, guess that means you're picking the fight," he joked. The first year attempts to back fist him. Naruto ducked as the guy hits his friend instead. As the Rook simply avoided the two first year's attacks, making them hurt themselves and look like fools, the girl Naruto helped pick up papers for entered with the rest of the student council and yelled, "What's going on here!?" The three stop what they're doing as she walked up to them and told them to come with her. As Naruto followed the girl, Moka and Akame sighed in relief as Maki looked on.

 **Student Council Room**

"So you didn't throw any punches during the fight. Is that correct?" asked the girl, revealed to be the Student Council President, Souna Shitori/Sona Sitri.

"Yes, they did that to themselves, believe it or not." Saji tried to hold back his laughter when he heard Naruto's explanation. He stopped after Sona glared at him.

"And you didn't start it?"

"They threw the first punch," he answered.

"You provoked us!"

"You WERE planning to hit a girl, who was only protecting another girl from getting her skirt pulled up by you two." Hearing Naruto's reason, Sona directs her glare towards the two first years, scaring them.

"Since Namikaze didn't throw any punches in the fight, and he only involved himself to protect two fellow students, we'll let him off the hook. As for the two of you, you're cleaning the classrooms after school as punishment." Sona told them.

"That's bullshit! You-"

"Who do you think you're talking to?" asked a very intimidating Sona. The look she gave them was enough to put them in line and let them know they're not going to get away with their actions. As the two left, Naruto decided to take his leave. However, he is stopped by Sona.

"Did you need something else?" he asked.

"Being in a fight, without laying a single hand on them...That's a rare one."

"My mom always told me I was quick on my feet to help."

"Your mom was right," Sona replied with a smile, something Saji found shocking since she barely smiled. "You're lucky you're off the hook. Do me a favor and don't involve yourself with any trouble after this."

"No promises Ms. Student Council President." With that, Naruto left.

"He's...odd," Saji commented.

"Yes, he is..."

After leaving the Student Council Room, Naruto finds an annoyed Maki waiting for him. "I didn't need your help. I also told you that I work better alone."

"I know, but I wasn't going to let you start a fight with those two."

"Do me a favor and don't involve yourself with me or my life." With that, Maki left, leaving Naruto wondering what her deal was with getting help.

"A thank you would have been nice, Harukawa-senpai," he told himself.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Fatal Bullet**

 **Unnamed Bar**

It had been a whole month since she got the game, and she was loving it. If she had known about video games sooner, she would have dived in right away. She had spent some of her well-earned money on an XBOX ONE X, a PS4 Pro, and a computer she customized herself. She was glad that she took some of her days off her duties as an exorcist. On Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and Saturdays, Xenovia would train 4 hours first, spend 2 hours with Sif, feeding, walking, and training him, and then spend the rest of her hours on video games after dropping him off to play with the orphans, who had grown to love the grey wolf, who had the surprising ability to grow big. The rest of the days would be her work days.

Out of all the games she played, Fatal Bullet was the best, since she could freely move her body around in the virtual world. She remembered her first time playing, she was Level 1 eye candy to several veteran male and female players. Now, she was a Level 34 badass with a Blue Kagemitsu G4 and form-fitting black combat suit, similar to her church combat outfit, that she won while soloing a legendary boss. It showed off her impressive figure but gave her a boost in defense and speed. With it, she wore a long, white scarf for fashion. Her sidearm was a simple Beretta 90-two, and her back up weapon was a hidden blade in her left wrist.

"Zenobia!" Hearing her gamer name being called out, she turns to see a few female players wanting her autograph. Apparently, after entering a private tournament consisting of 50 players, she ended up being the victor, gaining a reputation as **Sapphire Badass-sama**. While she found the moniker ridiculous, she found the in-game fame to be nice, but embarrassing.

"Can we also have a selfie with you?" asked one of her fans. Smiling, Xenovia allows it. Having finished catering to her fans, she overhears a conversation between three male squad mates.

"I'm telling you, it's suicide to even consider challenging Helljumper again. He'd end up using that ridiculously OP whip chain on us. Maybe even blow us to bits with his shotgun."

"Do you remember the last time he kicked our asses?"

"And haven't you heard the time where he slowly tortured a player by blowing off his arms so he couldn't open his main menu window? He slowly chipped away that dude's health with a knife, and then healed him every time he had low health, before chipping away at it again."

"D-Don't remind me. T-This time, we'll do it. I've been saving up on a weapon that I've been looking to buy that may give us an edge the next time we challenge him."

"He'll just end up using that chain to snatch it from your hand."

"Excuse me?" Looking at Xenovia, one of the guys asked what she needed while thinking about how hot she was. "Who's Helljumper?"

"You don't know? You must be new. Helljumper is a player who's famous for charging at people with nothing but a shotgun and a chain. It sounds suicidal, and it is, but it works for him somehow. He just uses that whip to deflect bullets like some ninja, and then shoots you with his shotgun. If he feels like it, he can even grab your gun with his whip and use it on you. Hell, if he wanted, and I mean REALLY wanted, he could simply take people down with his fists."

"Fighting with just his fists?" said a somewhat surprised Xenovia.

"Yeah, it was streamed live one time. He was doing some Jet Li or Donnie Yen type of shit. Never even equipped any weapons at all. What's even crazier, after he won that match, he gave the money he earned from it to the people he fought, either to be a nice guy or to thank us for being his punching bags. We couldn't tell because he always had on that creepy mask."

"He sounds like a fun guy. I should try fighting him."

"Well get in line hot stuff, because we plan to fight him first when he comes back. Lately, he's been off-game."

"I'm fine with waiting for a strong challenge."

 **With Shino**

 **Kawahara Academy**

"Makes me wish for a boyfriend myself. Yours sounds amazing," said Shirabi.

"Stop, you're making me blush," Shino replied, red on the face. The two girls were waiting at the front of their academy for Naruto and his friends to arrive. While waiting, the two girls got to know each other better before talking about the Asada girl's boyfriend.

"Shino hey!" Turning to the right, Shino has a look of happiness on her face as Naruto arrives, with Moka, Akame, and Joichi following behind. When he turns his attention towards Shirabi, he voices his surprise when he sees that she goes to the same academy as Shino.

"You're her boyfriend!?" yelled Shirabi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that I had a girlfriend..." said Naruto. This made the girl very disappointed in her mind. When Shino asked how the two knew each other, the Rook explained how Shirabi had a Help Wanted sign in front of her shop, and that he decided to work for her part-time since she wasn't good with dealing with people.

"Is it because of the "scary face" she makes?" Naruto simply nodded. "I've been working for her for a good two weeks. I get that look a lot whenever I interrupt-"

"Enough about my scary face, let's go have a fun time!" Shirabi yelled as she pumped her fists in the air.

"She's very ecstatic," Joichi commented.

"First, who's going to sing first?" Everyone fell silent when Shirabi asked the question. Their faces turning red, each of them had a reason for being embarrassed.

"Wow...Ummm...We assumed that only you and Shino were singing," Naruto told the white-haired girl.

"Oh no, we're all in this together, like basketball and a musical."

"Singing in front of Naruto..." Shino has steam coming out of her head as Moka and Akame were in the same predicament. Joichi proceeded to pull his hat over his head to cover his embarrassed face.

"A guy like me can't sing. No way..."

"Come on, don't be like that guys. After all, it's to have fun so good or bad, we're just having a good time," she told them with a smile, an aura of warmth enveloping her and blinding her friends as well as hitting their heartstrings.

 **"She does have a point."** Everyone thought to themselves.

"Very well then...So how do we pick?" asked Shino.

"Easy: We draw straws. The longest one sings first." Picking straws one by one, Naruto finds himself picking the longest as everyone looks at him.

"...Well then, let's go," he replied.

 **Unnamed Karaoke Bar**

 **(Naruto)**

 **In my heart, the words and feelings I'd locked away**

 **Have shaken off reason and begun to run riot again**

 **I get it, already!**

 **Don't glare at me with such a scary expression**

 **Please, just leave me alone for a little while**

 **There's something I want so much to tell her, but I can't say it well**

 **E** **ven though I'm screaming so close to her**

Finishing the song ( **Re:Birth by Acid Black Cherry)** , Moka, Shino, Shirabi, Akame, and JoJo are left surprised by his singing voice as Naruto turns red.

"You could sing, the entire time we've known each other!?" Moka yelled in surprise.

"I thought I'd sound terrible when it came time for me to sing. Why do you think I lip-synced during music classes in elementary school?"

"But you sounded amazing!" Shino told her boyfriend, who thanked her for the compliment.

"Naruto nii-chan, sing for me for my birthday **(Oct 24th)**!"Akame had stars in her eyes when she asked him that. Naruto simply said, "I...may think about it.", before she yelled, "Yatta!"

"How does a guy like you know how to sing?" asked Shirabi. The blond explains how he would take singing lessons from his cousin, and that they would practice in private when no one was home.

"You cousin must be very amazing," Shirabi told the blond, with Shino, Akame, and Moka being well-aware of who it was. When asked if he was trying to impress a girl by Joichi, Naruto simply looked away and said, "No comment."

"Alright, Akame is next!" The young Namikaze sibling went red in the face when she remembered that she picked the second longest straw.

"Akame, do your best," Naruto told her.

"Well, if Naruto nii-chan can do it, I can too," Akame said to herself as she picked the song **Sukinanode** and prepared to sing. While she sang it beautifully, everyone noticed that her embarrassment never left her face.

 **With Maki**

 **Luxury Roof Apartment**

"I'm home..." Nothing. Her apartment had only her living inside it. No mother, father, siblings, or significant other to welcome her. Maki had on a look of sadness on her face, a look she wouldn't want anyone to see.

Entering the kitchen, Maki turns her attention towards the fridge. On it is a promise list made by Maki and someone important to her.

 _"There we go! It may be a long promise list, but I think we can do all of this if we tackle them together. What do you think Harumaki?"_

 _"I think so too!"_

Ignoring it, Maki opens the fridge and takes out some ingredients needed to make a chicken salad as she plays **Furueru Kokoro (Piano Solo)** on her phone. Once finished, she sets it on the table before pouring a glass of orange juice for herself and sitting down before saying, "Itadakimasu." As she's eating, she recalls Ange telling her via text that Naruto was going to be a student in the same academy as her, and to play nice with him, informing her that Seekvaira expects her to socialize with people more, especially when they happen to be members of the same Peerage. As usual, the girl ignored Seekvaira's orders and kept to herself.

"Ridiculous..."

 **With Naruto**

 **"This was fun! We should all go sing karaoke again!"** yelled a very satisfied Shirabi. Behind her were a very embarrassed Naruto, Moka, Shino, Akame, and Joichi. They just revealed to each other that they could sing. On some songs, they sang in pairs of twos or threes, and in one they sang together. They wondered how Shirabi wasn't embarrassed to sing in front of them, with Joichi concluding that she was in a league of her own.

"Let's hold off on karaoke for a while," Shino told the girl, suggesting they try something new next time. After waving goodbye to Shirabi and Joichi, the four continued their walk home.

"You think you'll do okay at your school with Shirabi?" Naruto asked Shino, having been told of her first day, though the girl left out the parts about her killing someone.

"I think so."

"If some people are giving you trouble, you can call me and I'll make sure to-"

"It's fine Naruto. But...thanks for worrying about me." Moka and Akame found the protective side the blond had for Shino cool and began to fantasize him saying those words to them in their heads. Seeing this, Naruto asked them what was on their mind. Having been caught red-handed, the two girls told him they weren't thinking of anything bad, confusing him and his girlfriend. After Moka went her way, the remaining three made it to Shino's house. After saying goodnight to her, Naruto is stopped by the girl, who asks if she can have a good night kiss. While Naruto didn't mind, Akame found it uncomfortable to watch as her brother kissed his girlfriend. After Shino closed the door in front of them, Naruto and Akame walked back to their home across the street.

"If it's any consolation, we're walking back home together."

"But it's short..." Akame replied. Turning red, she tells him, "...At least hold my hand until we get inside." Understanding, Naruto does just that, making her embarrassed, steam coming out of her head.

 **Namikaze Residence**

Hearing Naruto and Akame enter, Shizune comes out of the kitchen before walking towards them with a smile, asking how their first day was, and if they enjoyed hanging out with their friends after school.

"It was alright, questions were easy to answer."

"I found out that Naruto nii-chan can sing!" Akame happily told her, with Naruto turning red.

"Oh, you sing? Maybe I can hear it someday." The blond looked away and told her, "Maybe."

"Well, dinner's ready. Let's eat together." Sitting down, Naruto looked at the spot Chelsea once sat in. Having graduated Kuoh Academy, Chelsea and Kagura got accepted to the University of Tokyo, deciding to move to a dorm. Noticing this, Shizune asked if he missed her as shes set his meal down on the table before taking her seat.

"It can't be helped, she's an adult who needs her own privacy now so it's fine," he told her. "Besides, she said she'll make time for visits during the break or the holidays." Before he could dig in, he gets a call from Seekvaira. Excusing himself from the table, he tells them that he has to go to work before leaving the house. This saddens Akame, being the only sibling in the house now.

 **Agares Mansion**

Appearing in front of her via teleportation, he asks his King what he could do for her.

"Before I go on, I want to know how your day was."

"Oh well, my days were good, except for the fact that Maki almost got into a fight. Had I not been there, I'm sure that those two would be in a world of hurt."

"And I am glad that you interfered."

"I just wished that she thanked me. She only told me to not involve myself with her or her life."

"Did she tell you that, under no circumstance, are you to draw attention to yourself as a Devil?" Naruto simply nodded. "While that is true, the part where she told you how you and her couldn't be seen together on school grounds was her idea."

Really? Why would she do that?"

"Before I tell you, I must let you know that I met Maki over a year ago before I met you."

"That long?"

"Yes, but her becoming a Devil was...special." Seekvaira went on to tell the Rook how Maki used to be an orphan that was molded into becoming an assassin when she was still human, all in order to support her orphanage. She eventually left the organization and the orphanage, having had enough of killing before falling in love with a guy named Kaito Momota. One day, while she was out, the organization went and beat and bloodied her lover. Seeing the one she loved near death and in the pool of his own blood broke her and sent her into a rage that ended with all the members of the organization dead, and her dying alone after sustaining several injuries from her killing spree. "Her reincarnation as a Devil was not meant for her, but for her lover, Kaito."

"You meant to reincarnate him?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Yes, but when I gave him the chance to be reincarnated on the way to the hospital, he refused, and told me to save Maki instead, making me swear that she lived a full life. It was the most selfless request I've ever been given by a Human. But sacrificing oneself to reincarnate another meant that he would never have a chance to be reincarnated as a Devil the second time. In doing so, Maki has hated me for saving her instead of him. Since that day, she has been so distant, building several walls around herself. Just seeing her act how she is..." Hearing Maki's story, Naruto had a look of sadness towards her. "I have tried my best to get close to her and be her friend, but I could never do it. I even tried having her open up to the other members, but she still kept her distance, barely saying but a few words to them. With you, I think you can somehow get through to her and help me keep my promise to her late lover."

"...I don't know if I can help her, but I'll see what I can do." Seekvaira only smiled when her Rook accepted the "mission" immediately. "If this was all you needed me for, I'll take my-"

"Oh no, there's more." Raising a brow, he asked what else she needed from him. Naruto would find out later that she only wanted him to watch **"G-Gundam"** with her while eating Chinese takeout on a couch that could fit four people. As they were watching the show, Seekvaira had ordered him to put with his arm around her.

When asked why, she turned red and told him that as her Rook, he had the duty of protecting her in case of an attack. When Naruto asked why she needed protection if she was strong, she simply told the blond to not question her and to obey. At some point during Episode 9 of G-Gundam, Naruto found Seekvaira fast asleep. When he tried to remove his arm around her and leave, he was surprised to have his King unconsciously pull his arm back before telling him, "Stay." Sighing, Naruto used Sling Magic to grab his toothbrush from his bathroom back at home and brush his teeth before using it again to put bring Seekvaira to her room and getting in bed with her. As he watched her get comfortable, he heard her giggling in her sleep as she wrapped her arms around the Rook, making him turn red. Knowing that he had no way out of this situation, Naruto fell asleep.

As he slept peacefully, Seekvaira opened one eye, and with a smile, she said, "Good night, my Rook..." before tapping on his nose with her finger and falling asleep.

 **The next day...**

Waking up, Naruto turned to see Seekvaira still asleep, her arms wrapped around him still. Getting up, he is immediately held back by the Agares girl, who tells him to stay for 10 more minutes. "I have to get home and get ready for school. I don't want to be late."

"It'll be fine, I'll have Alivian drop you off before you're late, just lay in bed for 10 minutes my Rook."

"As you wish, my King." Seekvaira simply smiled as she told him, "That's right, I'm your King..."

 **Kuoh Academy**

"So you had to work overtime and sleep at work?" asked Moka. Naruto simply nodded. The blond caught almost every students' attention when he arrived by limo. **"So that's why you weren't in your room last night..."**

"At least I got the work done."

"Don't push yourself too hard Naruto nii-chan! Having your 8 hours of sleep is very important!"

"I know Akame." Moka hands Naruto another bento Shino made for him, making him smile as he thanked her. Seeing Maki arrive, he tells her, "Good morning Harukawa-senpai." Looking at him with her usual stoic expression, she ignores him and continues walking.

"Who was she?" asked Akame.

"Just someone who's been through a lot more than me."

 **[Persona 4 OST - New Days]**

Exiting the classroom, Naruto is told by Joichi that he's going to check out the Soccer Club. Nodding, the blond tells him good luck before he leaves to check out some clubs. Checking the photography club, he finds one of the students to be perverted and only seeking panty shots and more, weirding him out and making him decide to not join it if it meant looking like a creep. He tried to join the Cooking Club, but he almost burned the whole kitchen making scrambled eggs. Next, he tried the Manga Club, but he read all of their manga already and had accidentally broken the number one rule of the club: Never spoil the series ending.

After that, he tried the Science and Robotics Club, but he was too smart for them and made the male members jealous, so one of them is the founder of the club, who, after seeing how the girls were calling him their senpai, told him to leave. Naruto wanted to try the Soccer and Basketball Clubs, but he wasn't looking to make people jealous, given his physical abilities, and because he wasn't a fan of jocks. He even tried joining the Occult Research Club, but they immediately turned him down, and Koneko was part of it. Having tried several clubs and not being a part of any of them, Naruto sighed as he laid by himself outside on a grassy slope as girls in bloomers ran on the path above him.

"Who knew that club rejection was this rough...Things were easier to be a part of the last three years..."

"Oh? It's you." Looking up, he finds himself face to face with the Student Council President. "Sign-ups are almost over. Have you joined a club yet?" Naruto explains his predicament, the woman being understanding towards him."So that's it huh?"

"Pretty much..."

"If you'd like, how about becoming part of the Student Council?" she asked.

"A strange proposal to ask the first year on the second day, especially since we only interacted twice yesterday, don't you think? " Sona blushed when the blond told her that.

"I...read about your junior high days while looking over information on the new students. You were very helpful to others," she replied. "However, you seem to have had problems with your school's student council during one semester."

"I didn't like how they operated. Honestly, they were arrogant and cocky assholes who only used their Student Council status to dominate over people and be lazy, not even caring to help students out when they were troubled. I wasn't going to allow students in need of help get worse. They were expelled after I provided evidence that they were in the wrong."

"I figured as much. Honestly, if you were a part of it, you would've done things differently, but you never became part of it because of the members, correct?" Naruto simply nodded. "So what do you think? Would you like to be part of the Student Council."

"...Pass." Sona was left with a surprised expression on her face when Naruto passed the chance to be a member of the council as he got up and thanked her for keeping him company. Before he walked away, Sona stops him before giving him the sign-up sheet and telling him to reconsider. Looking at the sheet, he told her he wasn't going to change his mind, with the woman telling him to keep it if he does change it as she left. With a sigh, he figures he'd stop to see how Moka was doing in the Tennis Club.

 **[Music End]**

 **With Akame**

 **Kendo Club**

Akame was at center stage as she showed off her skills with a shinai with gentle ferocity as other members of the club look on.

 _"To think that she's just a first year."_

 _"If I recall, she was in several junior tournaments. She won first place in all of them."_

 _"For real!?"_

 _"She could give senpai a run for her money."_

 _"I would not want to go against her."_

Having finished, Akame turned to the members and asked how she did. They simply applauded her as they told her that she'd be one of their strongest participants in the next kendo tournament.

They stopped their applauding as soon as they noticed the club leader enter the room. She was a tall, young woman with long, silver hair that she was tied up into two braids on either side of her head with white ribbons securing each braid at the top, and two red ties to hold each braid together at the bottom. She also wore thin framed rectangular glasses over her bright red eyes. She had on the basic sparring attire all members wore.

"You've got talent Ms. Namikaze," she told the girl.

"Oh, thank-"

"However, talent can only bring you so far. Eventually, you'll encounter someone you won't be able to overcome unless you fight stronger people and go over your limits. Now prepare yourself, for this fight will be your first lesson." Readying her shinai, Akame observed the club leader in order to find out if she'd have any openings. To her surprise, she couldn't find any at all, even as she stood in position in front of her. As soon as the match began, the woman prepared to attack with a diagonal strike. Akame retaliates and proceeds to cross "blades" with her.

Akame tries to strike from her right, only to be blocked by the kendo leader's shinai. She then proceeds to spin around and go for her blind spot, only to be blocked once again. Eventually, after 20 seconds of fighting, the woman disarms her and knocks her down with a thrust of her shinai. Victorious, the woman offers a helping hand to Akame, who grabs it as she's pulled back up.

"30 seconds, not many could last more than ten seconds at best...Let this loss be the reason for getting stronger. You have so much room to improve, that I can tell from crossing "swords" with you". Welcome to the Kendo Club." she told the girl as she formed a light but welcoming smile on her face.

"Thank you, I look forward to learning and improving on the craft...What's your name?" asked Akame.

"Peko Pekoyama, but for now just call me Pekoyama-senpai. I am a third year after all."

 **With Naruto**

 **Lunchtime**

"Harukawa-senpai!" Turning around, the girl sees Naruto approach her, asking if she was going to lunch.

"I thought I told you that-"

"That was bullshit...Seekvaira told me. We can still be around each other as students, not members of a peerage. It's not like everyone in this academy's a Devil." Naruto told her, annoying her.

"I'm not looking for a friend, nor am I looking for someone to eat with." she coldly told the Rook. Just then, Moka and Akame appear and ask Naruto if he was coming with them to eat at their usual place. Having an idea, Naruto tells them that Maki wanted to eat with them, much to her surprise.

"What? I never said-"

"We don't mind if you join us, Maki-chan." Maki said nothing as she glared at the blond.

 **Academy Roof**

For today's lunch, Shino had made Naruto an omelet rice that had the message, "DO YOUR BEST!" written in ketchup. Moka had her homemade yakisoba, and Akame had five chicken onigiris. Maki had nikujaga that she made herself that surprised the blond and the two girls, the former asking if she made it herself.

"Of course I made it myself. Now let me eat," she answered with a sour expression, making Moka and Akame uneasy.

"She didn't want to eat with us. You said she wanted to eat with us." Moka whispered to Naruto, wondering why he'd invite her for lunch.

"I just felt bad for her, being by herself. I figured she'd join us for a change. It was a last minute thing."

"I can hear you two you know." This freaked out the two friends as they focused their attention on an annoyed Maki. "You don't need to feel bad for me. There's nothing about me to feel bad about," she told them.

"You may not think so, but there is," Naruto told her. "While we don't know anything about you, I can see in your eyes things that you don't want to show others, things that you wouldn't want to be revealed out loud for everyone to hear."

 **"Seekvaira, you told him..."**

"You've done well to keep distance between yourself and others this long, but eventually, you'll end up being approached by people like us, whether you like it or not, and make connections. As soon as you joined us for lunch, even if you unwillingly did so, you made a small connection with us, a connection I'm not willing to let you sever." Angered, Maki grabs her lunch, gets up, and walks away from him, Akame, and Moka, telling the former, "Connections will only serve to bring you pain once it's destroyed or severed, Naruto Namikaze. That's why isolation exists, so people wouldn't have to deal with the pain that connections bring to their lives."

"Forcing yourself to be alone...That's not a life to live, Harukawa-senpai." After Naruto's finished telling her what he wanted her to hear, she leaves the roof.

"That was...really intense," Moka said out loud. Looking at how Maki reacted towards them, Akame remembered the first time she met her new family. She remembered being uneasy about it since she and her sister were abandoned by their real parents and raised by the Church for most of her life. For 5 days since being adopted by the Namikazes, she would keep her distance from them, locking herself in her room. On the sixth day, Naruto would get her to come out by inviting her to watch a movie together when it was only the two of them. From there, Akame opened up to her new family and accepted them into her heart, being thankful to them for adopting her.

"You're not going to give up on her, are you, Naruto nii-chan?" Looking at her, Naruto gives her a light smile as he ruffles her hair.

"You know me so well Akame." Looking at them, Moka still found the friendly relationship the siblings had for each other nice. At the same time, she was a bit jealous of the girl.

"Akame?" Turning to Moka, she wonders what she wants. To her and Naruto's confusion, Moka gently ruffles Akame's hair. "Naruto's lucky." Hearing her say that made the girl turn red in embarrassment.

 **With Shino**

 **Archery Club**

An arrow hits at the center of a target as the archer is revealed to be Shino, trying out for the club after being convinced by Shirabi. Despite getting praised and cheered upon by her friend, Shino stayed focused, not showing signs of being distracted. Having finished her little session, Shino wiped her face with a towel as the club captain complimented her before telling her that the newbies this semester were strong.

"Strong...I don't think I'm as strong as the members who were here before us, but thanks," she told him.

"Well, we'll fix that negative thinking after a month of training. That is...if you're interested in joining the Archery Club." With a light smile, she told the captain that she'd join.

 **After School**

"Shino Asada and Shirabi Gozen, we're going to dominate the world of archery!" yelled the white-haired girl.

"That's expecting a lot Shirabi."

"Oh, there's Naruto, Akame, and Moka!" As usual, Naruto asks Shino how her day was.

"It was good."

"She and I joined the archery club!" Shirabi yelled, embarrassing her friend.

"You did?" Naruto asked, interested.

"Yeah..." Shino replied in a shy manner.

 **"As expected from Fatal Bullet's #1 Sniper!"** Naruto, Akame, and Moka thought to themselves, aware of her sharpshooting skills.

"We're going to dominate the world of archery!" yelled Shirabi.

"Eheheh, I think that's expecting too much Shirabi. But if you think you and Shino can do it...Work hard!" Naruto said with a smile. Hearing Naruto tell her this, the girl fantasized him praising her for winning first place. If she could make it a reality, then maybe...

"...Well, if you think I can do it...Very well, let's dominate the world of archery, Shirabi!" Shino yelled, her face cherry red. Happy, Shirabi puts her arms on her friend's shoulders and tells her she's proud of her and that they'll practice hard for it. As they were walking, Naruto got a text from Seekvaira, telling him, _"It's ready, come as soon as possible."_

"Can you girls go on without me? I have to get to work."

"Seekvaira?" asked Moka. Naruto simply nodded. "Okay...Don't overdo it." Nodding, Naruto leaves the group as they look on.

 **"What sort of work Naruto does do for her..."** Shino wondered.

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

"Thank you for helping me out with my sensory abilities Seekvaira."

"It's no trouble at all Naruto. I've been meaning to fix it, but I needed time to relearn the advanced process of repairing things like this. Without Infernus, your healing is not as amazing as it should be, but with training, it'll improve, like almost everything, unless you possess a Sacred Gear that heals. Usually, the loss of sensing energy is something that has a very low chance of repair, like an important nerve or vessel in your body. But by using a special ritual that uses the healing properties of senjutsu as a basis, it shouldn't be a problem I can't fix." Seekvaira had just finished setting down special runes around the blond, which creates a large, silver magic circle.

"As usual, you surprise me Seekvaira." the King proudly smiled to herself as she earned praise from her Rook. "Not that I mind but...why are we naked?" Naruto was caught off guard when the lingerie-cladded Seekvaira came behind and wrapped her arms around him.

"See...Seekvaira?"

"Believe it or not, users of senjutsu require having little clothes on to increase the healing process. Same for this."

"You...You couldn't tweak the formula for that?"

"I couldn't find a loophole around it." In truth, Seekvaira did, but after thinking about the small amount of physical intimacy she'd have with her Rook, she decided against it. "Now stay still as I recite the incantations." Naruto stayed as still as he could as his King recited the words of power needed to start the healing ritual. After an hour of stillness, the ritual was complete. With a smile, the Agares girl told her Rook that he could move. Getting up, Naruto found out that he could feel his King's energy in front of him. With little effort and focus, the Rook could feel Alivian's energy coming from inside the mansion's library.

Smiling, Naruto thanked Seekvaira for helping him as they put on their clothes. "I-It's no trouble at all Naruto. I'm happy to help you whenever you need me."

"I should get going." As he said that, he transformed into his Firebrand persona, "I've been inactive since I started my first day at Kuoh."

"Before you go..." Turning around, Naruto is presented with a **Short-Barrel Winchester Model 1901** , surprising him.

"I know how attached you are with shotguns so...Since your double barrel got destroyed, I decided to purchase a new gun for you. That gun has a shortened barrel, a pistol grip, and an over-sized loop on the trigger guard, allowing you to quickly reload after a shot. Unlike the double barrel, this gun holds 6 rounds instead of the usual 2 rounds."

Taking it off her hands, Naruto thanked his King, who told him, "I-It was no trouble at all..."

 **With Moka**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Finishing her homework, Moka thanks Archer for helping her with the last question.

"It's no trouble at all."

"Still, I'm surprised. For a Heroic Spirit, you're very knowledgeable of modern school subjects. How is that?" asked Moka.

"I just took a peek at it and immediately understood it," she answered.

"Hehhhh, that's pretty strange. Makes me curious about who you are even more..." Moka told her Servant, a grin on her face.

"Don't think about it too much, Master."

"I won't." Getting up, Moka tells Archer that she was going to go "feed" herself tonight, with Fallen Angel Blood on the menu.

"Are you sure you don't need me to come? It may be-" Before she could say more, Moka flashes the three command seals projecting over her left hand, making the Servant sweat a bit. "G-Got it..." With a smile, Moka tells Archer to hold the fort as she jumped out of her window. In an instant, Moka's clothes magically transform into a black and red catsuit. A pair of red goggles covers her eyes as a bat-themed cowl covered the features of her face, save for her mouth.

"I wonder how much blood I can get out of tonight..."

 **With Naruto**

 **Osaka**

 **Alleyway**

With one pull of the trigger, Naruto kills the fourth and final gangster in cold blood before looking at a scared and bloodied male Tokyo U student and telling him, "You should've known it wasn't smart to borrow money from gangsters. Get a job and pay for your own classes from now on." Nodding, the student frantically leaves as the Rook sighs. Hearing a ring from his phone, Naruto takes it out and sees that Shizune's calling. Picking up, he says, "Hello?"

 _"Naruto, are you still working?"_

"Yeah, I'm still at the office, working overtime. Why?"

 _"I see...Don't overwork yourself okay?"_

"I'll make sure..." Hanging up, he decides to call it a day when he detects three fallen angels at a construction site 30 blocks away.

 **Construction Site**

Quickly appearing at the site via teleportation, he appears in front of the surprised fallen angels. Looking to his right, he sees, to his horror, six corpses, belonging to construction workers, on the floor.

"What's a Devil doing here!?" asked one of the Fallen Angels.

Naruto's eyes couldn't help but feel glued to the sight of the corpses as the three fallen angels run him through the chest with their light spears in a three-pronged attack. To their shock, Naruto doesn't feel pain, but intense rage, as he focuses his attention on them, eyes full of killing intent. Grabbing one of the fallen angel's hands, he applies pressure to it, snapping it, making him scream in pain as he fell to the floor and held his broken arm. The other two backed away in fear as Naruto effortlessly pulled out the light spears, even as they burned his hand. In an instant, he appears behind one of the two standing fallen angels and kicks the back of her right leg, causing it to snap in two, with a sharp bone protruding out of it. She screams for a few seconds before the Rook ends her by crushing her head with a stomp of his foot, scaring the two remaining fallen angels. Before they could use their wings to fly away, Naruto shoots the fallen angel with broken arm's wings, forcing him back to the floor before going after the other one and tearing them off with his bare hands.

The Rook slowly applies pressure to the fallen angel's back as his ribs slowly break before they stabbed into his lungs and heart. Turning around, he walks towards the fallen angel with the broken arm as he begged for his life to be spared.

"Those men must have begged for their lives to be spared before you killed them in cold blood...The moment you took their lives, you sealed your fate." Turning him around, Naruto proceeded to brutally gouge out the fallen angel's eyes before incinerating his insides slowly and painfully. Finished, Naruto gets up and heavily breathes as his wounds heal. After burning the corpses of the fallen angels, he looks at the six dead construction workers, sadness in his eyes.

"I may not have been able to save you guys, at least you can all go to Heaven knowing you've been avenged..." It was hard for Naruto to see the bodies of people he couldn't be there for, but he had to accept that he couldn't save everyone and that he would try harder next time. Before he could go, the Rook hears a pair of footsteps approaching him. Turning around, he comes face to face with a maniacal exorcist with short white hair and red eyes. He was dressed in clerical clothing and had a disturbing smile on his face.

"Oi Oi Oi, I wasn't expecting to come across Firebrand this quick," he told him. "Wow, you fucked these guys up pretty good. Aw man, you killed that female fallen angel!? I was going to fuck her later. I swear you've been unintentionally fucking me over ever since you killed Takumi and robbed me of my source of nice girls." Naruto's eyes widened when the stray exorcist told him that.

"What the fuck did you just say?"

"I, like Takumi, was very interested in having my go at Xenovia. Of course, there was Irina Shidou, Naoko Mizuki and her cute sister Reia, but that bluenette was like a perfect piece of A5 Wagyu Beef that you could try again and again and again and ag-" The stray exorcist quickly avoids a shot from an enraged Naruto's shotgun. The grin never leaving his face, he comments on how scary the Rook's face was as he pulls out his exorcist gun and rapidly fires several rounds at him. Naruto quickly avoids them and fires a shot at him.

The stray exorcist avoids the shot before taking out a light sword from under his cloak and lunging at him. Naruto narrowly avoids the attack before kicking him with enough force to send him crashing into a metal beam, leaving a dent on it.

The stray exorcist screams in pain and yelled profanity at the Rook as he feels his broken ribs. Before Naruto could finish him off, he gets fired upon by a fallen angel that was hiding in the shadows. The blond effortlessly lets the light spears pass through him as he focused his rage towards his attacker next to the stray exorcist. The fallen angel wore a pale gray trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"DOHNASEEK, KILL HIM! KILL THAT FUCKING DEVIL!"

"...We're going now Freed. Raynare told you not to go off on your own. Even with my power, this is someone we can't win against." said the fallen angel as he looked down at his accomplice.

"You're not going anywhere!" yelled Naruto as he lunges at them and prepares a Burning Sphere. With a grin, Freed flips him the bird as the two teleport before Naruto's attack connects.

"They escaped...Naruto punches the ground, pissed off that a guy like Freed escaped him.

 ** _"I, like Takumi, was very interested in having my go at Xenovia. Of course, there was Irina Shidou, Naoko Mizuki and her hot sister Reia, but that bluenette was like a perfect piece of A5 Wagyu Beef that you could try again and again and again and ag-"_**

"That man...If I see him again...I'll kill him!" Naruto vowed.

 **The next day...**

Waking up, Naruto prepared for school as usual before going down to the kitchen to have breakfast with Akame and Shizune.

"You look a bit tired Naruto. Did you sleep well last night?" asked Shizune.

"Not really..."

"Do you want me to make you some coffee?" Naruto nodded as the woman got up to fix him up a cup of coffee. "Extra sugar and cream..."

"...I'm starting my job at Kuoh General Hospital today."

"You're going back to work?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"Of course, I can't just be a stay at home guardian, can I? Wait...Are you going to miss seeing me whenever you come home?" Shizune teased, earning a blush from Naruto.

"No, that's not it."

 **"Typical Naruto..."** Shizune thought to herself as she ruffled his hair before setting down his cup of coffee in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll make it so that I come home before you and Akame...Hey, let's go out and eat together tonight, you, me, Akame, and Shino. To celebrate my return to work."

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Morning**

 **Naruto's Classroom**

"You want me to what?"

"I want you to pretend to be my boyfriend and treat me to Kingdom Sweets so I can get the special deals for couples," Koneko told Naruto.

"No, first of all, we're not dating. Second, I have a girlfriend. Third, JoJo works there and will know right away that you're taking advantage of the couples special. Fourth, I can't since I plan to go out to eat with my sister and my guardian tonight." he told the girl.

"Don't worry, Johjima's our friend, he should be able to cover for us. You can tell your sister and guardian to bring something back home," she replied with her usual blank expression.

"Like hell!" Joichi interrupted. "You can't just take advantage of friends like that, Toujou! Plus, abandoning time with your family is a big no!"

"Reality may be harsh, but you must face it head on Koneko, even if you have to make some difficult sacrifices as you move on this path of life," Naruto told the girl. **(Naruto is literally telling her to pay for her orders fairly XD)**

"...Pretend to be my boyfriend tonight."

"Like hell!" yelled Naruto.

"I'll split the bill."

"We're done." Koneko pouted as she pulled the blond's cheeks. "Meanie." As the girl pulled at his cheeks, Sona entered the classroom and asked him to come help her with carrying some boxes for her.

"Y-Yeah okay," Naruto replied, his cheeks red from Koneko pulling at them.

 **Hallways**

"Thank you for helping me carry these Namikaze." a thankful Sona told the blond as he walked beside her, three stacked boxes in hand.

"It wasn't much. While I don't plan on joining the Student Council, I can still help you out on some things from time to time." After delivering the boxes to the nurse's office, Naruto tells Sona, "Well, I'll be off then, I need to get ready for-"

"Before you go, Moka Akashiya and Maki Harukawa didn't come to school today."

"They didn't come today?"

"I would go hand it over to them, but I have some important business to tend to. Someone from Moka's family will come to pick up her work for her. As for Maki well...Don't tell anyone about this but...Maki scares me."

"She scares you?" Naruto asked, raising a brow. "But you're just as scary as her Ms. Student Council President."

"Is that how you see me!?" asked a surprised Sona.

"That's how some of the guys and girls here see you."

"Okay, that...That hurts. Back to Maki, her serious expression honestly sends shivers down my spine...I decided that it should be you because I find you to be a very capable and fearless person, evident when you handled those first-years without pulling any punches. Can I trust you to deliver Maki her homework?" With a smile, Naruto tells her to leave it to him before going back to class. "Before you go...How do you see me, Namikaze?"

"Me? I see you as a very dependable person who cares about the safety of others." Sona blushed when Naruto told her how he saw her. "I have to go back to class now, see ya." As she watched him walking away, the Sitri girl puts her hands over her chest.

 **Break Time**

Lying on the grass, Naruto couldn't stop thinking about how Freed wanted to violate Xenovia. Just the thought of it made him sick. He should be over this. Takumi was dead and the bluenette was alive and (hopefully) well, that should've been the end of it. But now, he had to deal with Freed Sellzen.

"I need a drink..." As he got up, he heard something that sets him off.

"Whoa! That Akame girl has an amazing rack for a first year! Definitely going to burn this into my brain!" Naruto's big brother mode immediately became active as soon as he heard that.

"Really!? Whoa, you're right!"

"Guys, let me sneak a peek too!" Naruto turns his attention towards the Kendo club storage room and spots two students **(Matsuda and Motohama)** sneaking a peek at the girls changing through a hole in the wall. Behind them was another male student **(Issei)** , who was trying to sneak one, only to be ignored. "Those bastards..." Appearing behind then, Naruto makes himself known when he says, "You saw Akame naked, didn't you?" The Pervert Trio turn their attention towards the angered blond, scared shitless as they see him crack his knuckles.

"You, with the red t-shirt...Did you see anything?"

"No, I didn't see anything! I swear!" Issei replied in a panicky tone.

"...Go," Naruto told him. Issei apologizes to his friends as he runs off.

"We promise to burn it out of our heads!" they told the blond, scared. "Oh really? You're going to burn it out of your heads? That may be a difficult task for the both of you. Allow me to help!" Screams were heard as Naruto kicked their asses hard enough to erase the memory of Akame's body from their heads. With the two beaten and bruised, Naruto left them as the Kendo Club exited the storage room and found the beaten Matsuda and Motohama on the ground.

 **Lunch Time**

 **Roof**

Akame couldn't help but feel annoyed when Joichi and Koneko decided to eat lunch with them. She finally had her brother to herself today, only to have it taken away.

"I can see why you guys eat up here. All these cloud up in the sky, no annoying banter between students to disturb you. I think I'll have my lunch here with you and your sister from now on."

"Sure, the more the merrier," Naruto replied. Looking at Akame, he notices her pouting. When he asked if something was wrong, she looked away and said, "No, not really..." For lunch today, Shino made him a large serving of tonjiru, a hot pork soup with taro, daikon, and konjac. As he prepared to eat, he noticed Joichi, Koneko, and Akame looking at his lunch with hungry eyes. Was this going to be a regular thing from now on?

"Would you guys like some?" The three nod in unison as Naruto gives them some of his lunch. With one bite, the three get blissful and happy expressions on their faces as they ate their share.

"Naruto, you've been holding out on me," Koneko told the blond.

"That's bullshit and you know it Koneko."

"Tell your girlfriend to make me some." Naruto's left eye twitched when she ordered him to ask Shino to make her a lunch.

"Not happening. You don't even know her."

"You're right...Take me with you tonight so I can meet her."

"Akame, help me out on this."

"You can't come. It's a family outing. Shino-san is an exception because she's dating-" Before Akame could say more, Koneko shows her a party pack of rare candies from Europe. Seeing how delicious they looked, she grabs the pack from the white-haired girl and tells her, "I'll talk to Shizune about it after class."

"Did you...Did you just bribe my sister with European sweets?" Koneko said nothing as she gave him a thumbs up. Joichi couldn't help but hold back laughter as he watched Naruto and Koneko's bickering.

 **Bathroom**

As Naruto washed his hands at the sink, Issei enters and, after seeing the blond, has a look of surprise on his face.

"You're-"

"Oh, it's you, the guy I let go," said Naruto as he went to dry his hand with a paper towel before discarding it.

"I wasn't expecting you to let me go like that..."

"Naruto Namikaze, and why not? You didn't peek at my sister, simple as that."

"Your sister? You mean Akame Namikaze? She doesn't look like she's related to you." Issei told the blond.

"It's a long story...To be honest, I don't mind if you do what you guys do, experiencing the time of youth and everything, just don't peek at my sister."

"Why not? She's hot Namikaze. Like most of the girls here, she'll get looks from just about anywhere, whether it's at school, at a mall, or the beach. As she gets older, she'll get more looks from people. It's unavoidable. I'm sure you've had times where you've admired the looks of pretty girls." Issei told the Rook, who was surprised by the second-year's reply. Blushing, the Rook remembered moments where he ogled Moka, Seekvaira, Shino, and Xenovia.

"...Wow, I never expected this from a huge pervert like yourself."

"Girls like the ones here, even the ones you know, they're just like your sister, being ogled at and admired by people 24/7. You should also see people getting mesmerized by Akame's beauty as a compliment, a very non-verbal and eye-humping compliment..."

"...I swear, if Jiraiya was here, he'd give you a diamond medal for the things you've told me." said a smiling Naruto. "Like him, a pervert like you has some redeeming qualities I never considered, Hyoudou-senpai."

"Issei is fine, and thanks."

"I guess it should be fine for me to let Akame be ogled at. She is growing up to be an attractive woman after all." Issei's smiling face soon turned into fear once Naruto told him, "Besides if she spots you and your friends looking at her changing, she'll do three times the damage I inflicted on your friends. I should know, she had an incident like that happen in junior high that ended with her beating those perverts within an inch of their lives." Putting an assuring hand on his shoulder, the blond tells him, "I think we're going to get along just fine, Issei." As he left, Issei just stood there, scared shitless as he wondered how brutal Akame was. Two stalls open, revealing Matsuda and Motohama, who had overheard their conversation.

"I think it's best that we don't peek at Akame at all."

 **After School**

 **With Archer**

 _"Who is that?"_

 _"She looks like a runway model."_

 _"I'm definitely jerking to her tonight!"_

"So this is the academy Moka goes to..." Archer said to herself. As she walked towards the academy, she got more looks from students. She couldn't help but find the attention embarrassing as her face turned red.

 **"Just ignore them, Archer. Focus on getting Master's homework, then she'll treat you to her amazing cooking tomorrow night as a reward."** The Servant couldn't help but drool as she wondered what was on the menu tonight. As she was deep in blissful thought, she didn't notice Naruto in front of her and bumped into him.

"Naruto nii-chan! Are you alright?"

"Ye-Yeah, I'm fine Akame."

"Oh my god, I'm sorry I didn't..." As Archer offered a hand, she stopped when she met eyes with the blond.

"You're..."

 ** _"Kill him...Stab him! Cut him! Shoot him!"_** Hearing voices in her head, Archer shakes it off and asks Naruto if he needs help getting up.

"Nah, I'm good," he replied as he got up and wiped the speck of dirt on his pants. "But thanks for offering to help."

"If I may, are you Naruto Namikaze?"

"Yes, I am. You must be the one picking up Moka's homework."

"Yes."

"...Are you related to Moka?" asked Naruto.

"Y-You could say that, heh heh..." Upon further inspection of the woman, Naruto asked her if they had met before.

"Have we?" Archer asked. Thinking about it, Naruto brushes it off.

"It must be my mind playing tricks with me...Tell Moka to get better soon." Naruto told the Servant, smiling before leaving. As she watched him and his sister leave, the Servant couldn't help but feel a little sad.

 **With Issei**

In the middle of a walkway above passing cars, Issei wondered to himself if he'd never be able to lose his virginity before going off to college, telling himself that jerking off to porn would be the closest thing he'll ever get to doing it. Suddenly, he is approached by a girl who introduces herself as Yuuma Amano, who, to Issei's surprise and joy, asked him to be her boyfriend.

 **Maki's Roof Apartment**

Opening the door to the girl's apartment, Naruto couldn't help but find Maki's place spacious and expensive. He wondered what sort of job her late boyfriend had to afford this place. As he walked in, he noticed a trail of dry blood. Eyes widening, he quickly follows it, finding an unconscious Maki on the floor. She had a few cuts around her, lots of bruises, and her right forearm was frostbitten. Immediately, he calls Seekvaira, who quickly arrives by teleportation. Her eyes widen as well when she sees the state her Pawn is in.

"Naruto put her on the couch in the living room." Nodding, he picks Maki up and takes her to the long white and purple couch in the living room. Activating her Time Magic, she reversed all the damage on her body, surprising Naruto. Even her frostbitten arm returned to normal. "Get her a blanket and pillow." Nodding, Naruto leaves his King to watch over Maki.

 **30 minutes later...**

"Thank goodness you called me when you did Naruto. To think she was in this state..." Seekvaira was currently in the kitchen cooking rice porridge for her Pawn as Naruto looked at the promise list on Maki's fridge.

"What or who do you think did that to her?"

"A Fallen Angel...A Stray Devil...Maybe a Yuki-Onna?" Opening her eyes, Maki rises to see Seekvaira talking to Naruto in her kitchen. With an angry expression on her face, she yells, What the hell are you two doing here!?" Maki yelled.

"Oh, you-re up Harukawa-senpai."

"Answer me now!"

"Naruto came here to deliver your homework. He saw you unconscious from your wounds and called me. I managed to heal you by using time magic to reverse the damage you received."

"I didn't need you two to come! You should've left me alone! But no, you just had to interfere and-" Before Maki could say more, Seekvaira, finished with the rice porridge, goes over to Maki and slaps her, surprising the Rook and the Pawn.

"Enough..."

"Seekvaira?"

 **[Fate/Zero OST - grief]**

"I've been patient with you for more than a year now Maki!" yelled Seekvaira as tears streamed down on her cheeks. "Leave you alone? Not needing us? You're so selfish, Maki! Only thinking about how you feel!? How do you think I'd feel if you died last night!? If Naruto didn't come here and call me!?"

 **"Seekvaira..."**

"I did nothing but try to fulfill Kaito's wish, and you just make it feel like his sacrifice wasn't necessary! He would be ashamed of you for what you've been doing until now! He'd be ashamed of me for not doing this sooner! I hated the way you've decided to live your life, I HATED IT! I've tried getting Irisviel to take you in and help you, but you reject her! I tried asking Ange to help you, but you rejected her as well! Finally, I had to ask Naruto, but you rejected him! Why do you make it difficult for me to help you!? And the way you always had that empty look in your eyes, like you're ready to die, it breaks my heart every time I see it, and I can't help but feel ashamed for letting you go around like that and creating "walls" around yourself! And you go about your days like you don't have any problems that need to be taken care of is sad! You don't think we'd notice it!? That I wouldn't notice it!? It's obvious, from looking at you, that there are things troubling you! Don't keep it to yourself and act like it's not there! Just come to us so we can understand what and how you're really feeling Maki! If you want people to eat dinner with you every night, come to me instead of this lonely apartment! If you go out on missions, at least take some of us with you instead of going alone! If you're hurt, come to me instead of bleeding out on the floor! Just don't do this anymore...This is not a life Kaito would want you to live, and it's not one Naruto and I would want you to live, don't you understand!?" As soon as she finished, Seekvaira left, visibly distressed.

 **[Music End]**

 **Several minutes later**

The two didn't say anything to each other during that time. Finally...

"I should be going. I have to meet my family for dinner." Naruto told the girl, who still said nothing. "I've lost people I cared about too...It's not easy, but you have to keep going for them...Rice porridge is on the stove...Make sure you eat it, okay?" With that, the Rook took his leave, though not before taking one quick look back at Maki as he closed the door.

 **Akashiya Residence**

 **With Moka**

"How many time do I have to say that I should have tagged you along Archer?" asked an embarrassed Moka.

"As long as I need you to do it." replied a smiling Archer. "You're lucky that I was able to remove those curses that were preventing your wounds from healing. You should be able to go back to the academy tomorrow. For now, rest."

"...Thank you, Archer...It's nice having you around." With a smile, Archer tells Moka that she'd better make her an amazing meal tomorrow night before closing the vampire girl's bedroom door. Alone, Moka wonders about the events that happened last night.

 **Flashback**

 **Osaka**

 **Abandoned Church**

"Is there a reason why you, a filthy vampire, decided to come uninvited and kill 3 of my associates?" asked Raynare, as Moka used her claws to stab into a fallen angel's neck and absorb all of his blood.

"Make that four, and to answer your question, I just don't like fallen angels that are up to no good. You know how it is with us arrogant, no...confident vampires. We have to protect our homes, especially since that home is Japan."

"You think you can kill me?" Raynare asked as she readies a light spear.

"Not can, WILL!" Before Moka can attack, Raynare senses someone approaching and turns into her disguise, that of Yuuma Amano, before taking a pill that hid her demonic energy.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP!" Entering the Church, Maki sees "Yuuma" at the mercy of Moka, the vampire surprised by the Pawn's appearance. When she was not busy with the academy and in "work mode", Maki wore a red sailor-uniform accompanied by matching colored thigh-high socks, a short, pleated black plaid skirt, and brown ankle boots that made it easy enough for her to move in. The scarf on her uniform was a pale pink with a very slight visible star design on it. Her accessories include a dark grey wristband that looks similar to magnetic bracelets athletes wear, small, silver stud earrings, a white hairpin at the side of her head, and a flower brooch on her right shoulder. Crossing the fallen angels off her list, she continues looking for the next group.

 **"Maki!?"** Sensing her energy, Moka was surprised to find that Maki was a Devil.

"Get out." Maki told "Yuuma" in a cold manner.

 **[Naruto Shippuden OST - Night Attack]**

"You're not getting away!" Using her own blood, which takes the shape of a sinuous whip, Moka whips it at "Yuuma", only for Maki to parry the whip with her katana ( **Kiriichimonji)** before firing four shots at the vampire girl with her customized Beretta 92F. Moka avoids the bullets by turning into her misty form while lunging at the Pawn, her claws ready.

Anticipating this, Maki avoids the claw strike before giving Moka a large diagonal cut on her back, causing her pain and making her drop to the floor. Readying her katana, Maki prepares to finish her. However, Moka creates another whip and ensnares the girl's left leg before tugging it upward, slamming her into the ceiling before tugging it back down with enough force to leave a small crater. Quickly getting up, Moka reacts fast enough to catch five bullets in her hands before dropping them onto the floor as Maki gets up. Moka instantly appears in front of her and quickly knocks the katana out of the girl's hands before preparing a roundhouse kick. Ducking the attack, Maki aims at Moka's face and fires, only for the vampire girl to perform a cartwheel to avoid the bullet. Moka prepares another whip and performs a combined sweep attack **(Castlevania 2 Shadow Whip)**.

Maki vaults and ducks her whip attacks as she tries to shoot at the vampire girl. One shot almost hits Moka, who quickly splits the bullet in half with her whip. Pulling the trigger, Maki realizes that she's out of bullets. Seeing this, Moka jumps to the air and prepares a guillotine kick. Unable to reload, Maki cross blocks as Moka brings her foot down on the Pawn. Maki winces in pain as she felt her bones crack a bit.

 **"I can't beat this girl in a physical fight. I need my sword..."** Maki repels Moka before throwing her empty gun at her face, hitting her in her right eye. This stuns her enough to allow Maki to retrieve her katana and perform a forward thrust. Moka catches the blade between her hands, slightly wincing in pain as the blade cuts her palms.

 **"That sword has the ability to inflict permanent wounds..."** Moka brings her right knee to the Pawn's side, cracking her ribs. Moka redirects the blade so that it stabs her in the left shoulder before Maki could run the blade through her head. At the same time, the vampire girl grabs and flash-freezes Maki's right forearm by freezing her blood to subzero temperatures and absorbing heat. As the Pawn reels back in pain from having her right hand frozen, Moka reels back as well when the katana's blade is removed, using her right hand to cover the wound.

Summoning a kunai to her left hand, Maki goes for a diagonal strike, only for Moka to sidestep it and create a whip with her left hand and swinging it 4 times in a direct attack. Maki deflects three of her strikes with her kunai, failing to deflect the last one as it leaves a cut on her left thigh. Moving left and right in quick succession, Maki avoids the next set of attacks from Moka's blood whip before closing the distance and going for a spinning slash. Moka quickly dodges it, though the blade leaves a small cut on her left cheek.

The vampire girl headbutts Maki in the face before kicking her in the chest, sending her crashing through a brick wall and out of the abandoned church. Maki's body ached all over as she struggled to get up.

As Moka prepared to go for another attack, Maki summons another katana **(Wailing Dark)**. This time, instead of a blade that inflicted permanent wounds, this blade was able to extend, stabbing Moka in the chest, impaling her to the wall.

"With one upward swipe of my sword hand, I can end you by splitting you down the middle," Maki told the vampire girl.

"Maybe, but that won't save you from using my last resort." Maki looks on as Moka pressurizes bodily liquid in her eyeballs and prepares to create small openings in her pupils **(Space Ripper Stingy Eyes)**. "The moment you cut me down, the pressurized liquid in my eyeballs will unleash two fluid jets that will go through your head. Just let me go and I'll do the same for you. We can both live and go home."

"So you'll kill me if I decide to swing my sword? I see...then..." To Moka's horror, Maki prepares to swipe her left arm upward.

 **"She's crazy...She doesn't care about her own life!?"** Before Maki can move her hand, an arrow is launched towards Moka, damaging the wall behind her and freeing her from the blade. In an instant, Archer appears in front of the vampire girl and whisks her away, leaving Maki alone and angry that her chance for death was lost.

 **[Music End]**

"Again, my death has been robbed..." Saying nothing, Maki weakly goes to pick up her weapons, struggling to do so due to her right hand being frostbitten, before leaving. As soon as she entered her apartment, she painfully walked to her bedroom and passed out from her wounds.

 **Akashiya Residence**

Entering her bedroom, Archer places her wounded Master onto her bed.

"You weren't supposed to come."

"Maybe, but had I not, you would've died and I would fail as a Servant. I need you alive so I can find out who I am."

"...You're right, I should've brought you along with..."

"...There are curses surrounding those cut and stab wounds...You can't go to school tomorrow in the state you're in. With your ability to control your own blood, you won't bleed out on me. Rest now Master, I'll be looking through your mother's library for how to remove these curses."

"...Thank you, Archer."

"You can thank me by making me a large and very appetizing meal," Archer replied with a smile before letting her Master rest.

 **[Flashback End]**

"Maki...I wasn't really going to kill you...The look in your eyes...It's like you wanted to die..." Moka couldn't help but weep for the girl, as she looked out her window.

 **Maki's Roof Apartment**

 **With Maki**

In her apartment, Maki was still lost in her thoughts as she thought about the things Seekvaira and Naruto said to her. She snaps out of it when her stomach growls. Slowly getting up, she decides to make herself something, only to stop when she notices the rice porridge Seekvaira made for her. Closing the fridge, Maki takes out a bowl from the cabinet and scoops some into it.

Setting it down on the table, Maki looks at it a bit before scooping some into her soup spoon and putting it in her mouth.

"It's good..." Maki can't help but have tears stream down her face as she continues to eat it.

 **With Naruto**

"I'm so full!" yelled a happy Akame as she walked beside Shizune, Naruto, Shino, and Koneko.

"I'm glad that you liked the food there," said Shizune, a smile on her face. "Did you like the food Koneko-chan?"

"It was good. Thank you for allowing me to come along."

"No problem. After all, you DID bribe my sister with European candy." Koneko glared at Naruto as the latter gave her a playful grin. As they continued walking, Naruto sees a girl with purple hair and red eyes huddled in a corner, like she was in pain. Worried, he and the others rush over to check on her.

"Hey, what's the matter?" asked Naruto, the girl looking up to meet his eyes. "Do you have a stomachache?"

"Um...Well...I'm...Yes...It hurts...A lot...It's very painful. I...feel like crying. Can I cry?"

 **To be continued...**

 **ED2: Kizuato (Scar) by Kalafina**

* * *

 **For what happens next, I want to introduce Asagami Fujino into the story during the Asia Arc. I feel since Issei and Rias are dealing with the situation with Asia and Raynare, they're not focused on other things that are happening from another place/location that only Naruto is able to handle. The next chapter, Naruto will be working beside Raynare in order to retrieve a book the latter stole from Azazel that holds research detailing how to extract a Sacred Gear, but every time he tries to grab it, a situation involving the murder case with Asagami will cause him to abandon the mission at times. He would also work closely with Maki Harukawa during this mission since this arc involves helping Maki. However, I'm not sure if viewers are willing to have an arc like this. If anyone has suggestions, I'm all ears.**

 **While, to me, there wasn't much action in this, there may be a bit more, I'm not sure, in the next chapter, since Issei has finally met with Yuuma/Raynare. Next chapter will be Issei's change from a Human to a Devil.**

 **There were sooooo many things I wanted to add, like:**

 **1\. A talk between Shizune and Naruto. The talk would have Shizune accurately explaining Maki's reason for distancing herself from others that is spot on and true. She would then give Naruto some advice that helps.**

 **2\. I wanted to do involve Shino and her bullies "holding her at gunpoint". Maki would come to her rescue and be forced to stay with Shino for a bit, referencing Goro Majima and Makoto Makimura's meeting in Yakuza 0, since Makimura's character is voiced by the same VA as Shino. Maki would then be the first to hear Shino's past. From there, Maki would be friends with Shino, not knowing that Naruto was her boyfriend. Shino would then meet Naruto in Fatal Bullet, where she reveals her past to him. Instead of being rejected, she is still accepted by Naruto. After that, Naruto would meet Xenovia's FB Avatar.**

 **3\. I would have Naruto obtain his chain weapon from a stray devil that uses it as a "potato peeler" to slowly peel the flesh from his victims' bodies and eat it.**

 **4\. I would've had Naruto and Maki fighting in the school after Naruto tells her, "...Then Kaito was a fool to not save himself, especially since he was stupid enough to give up his life for someone as undeserving of it as you." when he decides to take a forward approach and confront her. However, I thought it didn't go well with Naruto, and that it'd clash with how Sona sees him. This would end with Naruto and Maki having to clean up the damage they did while talking to each other. But seeing as how I want Maki Harukawa and Asagami Fujino as the main focus of the Asia Arc for Naruto, I felt I was rushing things too quickly. After all, there is a bluenette out there.**

 **5\. Naruto would drop his glasses and Sona would fall for him. That was discarded due to it being too early for something like that.**

 **6\. I wanted to do parts where Naruto and his little entourage sang together, but this is FIREBRAND, not FIREBRAND THE MUSICAL.**

 **7\. I wanted to do a part where Naruto, as FIREBRAND, asks Shirabi to make him some armor to upgrade himself. The armor would be the** **Pyonkichi Mk-IV Armor that Bell Cranel uses, minus the armguards. Eventually, Naruto's final armor will be the Level 80 Omega Armor from Fortnite, minus the mask/helmet. I honestly don't like Fortnite, but I admit, they know their armor designs. I'd also like to say that Fortnite does not exist in the FIREBRANDverse. How these come to be will be revealed in later chapters.**

 **8\. Maki would get reckless and find herself in a tear that connects to another place of mystery. She's been fighting two very difficult bosses and would be near death before Naruto, Seekvaira, Alivian, Ange, and Peko arrive to save her.**

 **9\. Naruto would meet** **Scáthach who, after working alongside her to kill an easy monster in a tear to the hidden world, she talks to him about the need for Naruto and Shino to be sexually active, and that if he took too long, he'd lose her. This would result in** **Shino** **telling him that she wasn't ready but would give him a handjob/blowjob.**

 **10\. Aika Kiryuu would've made an appearance in this chapter, but I wanted to focus on Naruto's school life and whatnot. She may appear in the next chapter though.**

 **11\. There would have been a part in Maki's two weeks as a Devil where she'd attempt suicide, only to be stopped by Seekvaria. Eventually, with Rias and Sona, Seekvaira would place a curse on her that would keep her from inflicting harm upon herself. But that felt too dark so it was left out.**

 **Naruto has finally met Issei in the chapter. It was a bit short, but it helped Naruto decide to not be overprotective of Akame. For this one scene, this was based on the trope that, as girls get older, those with amazing assets will get eye-humped by a lot of people, which is usually unavoidable. That was what Issei was trying to tell Naruto.**

 **Archer has met Naruto, though they had a short chat. They may have more in the future, who knows?**

 **Xenovia may have had one scene, but that was to let viewers know that she's doing okay. With the free time she has, she decided to get into video games, and she loves it so that's good. Sif is also doing fine as well, being loved by the children and everyone else. There will be more moments where we see what she's up to. Eventually, Esdeath will return and fuck things up, who knows?**

 **Shinkawa will return in the next chapter. I may plan to have Naruto and him be "buddy-buddy" somewhat. Naruto can tell that he doesn't like him, but puts up with it for Shino. For Shinkawa, he's like he was in the light novel and anime, with a mix of Shinji down the line.**

 **Shino joining the Archery Club was a last minute idea I got after watching the opening scene of Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel I. presage flower. And since Shino is an Archer in SAO, it fitted her character pretty well.**

 **I plan to have Shirabi and Naruto interacting a bit more, with Maki deciding to work at Gozen's as the person manning the cash register.**

 **The scene where Seekvaira blows up at Maki was based on a scene in an anime called** **When Supernatural Battles Became Commonplace where Hatoko Kushikawa blows up at her friend and gets upset.**

 **The day the school stuff goes by is based on the Persona series, mainly Persona 3, 4, and 5, mostly Persona 5.**

 **I don't know if the fight between Moka and Maki was done justice. I was using Castlevania: Lords of Shadow and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for Moka's abilities. She has more but that may show itself in the future. As for Maki, the first katana she used is** **Kiriichimonji, a katana Akame uses in Akame ga Kill! Zero that inflicted permanent wounds. The second katana was Wailing Dark from Asura's Wrath, a game that I thoroughly enjoyed.**

 **I** **also plan to give Naruto a female familiar in a later chapter after the Asia Arc. That I really want to do. However, I have no idea how viewers will react so it's still up there for now.**

 **If there are things that look weird or out of place in this chapter, let me know and I'll edit it the best I can.**


	19. Part I Chapter 2

**Crazy thing, bear with me, but at some point, that promise list needs to be completed. For that, I need 20 things Maki and Kaito would have done together. The things I have in her list are:**

 **1\. Go camping**

 **2\. Try out a bikini**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **I need 16 more for her list, so anything will do, just as long as it's something Maki would like to do or consider doing. Why? Because it'll be introduced next chapter. Why? Because next chapter will be Monday in the story. That day, was the day Kaito died, the day he wanted to do the list with her. So for her sake, add ideas.**

 **Also for the guest who asked if Naruto was being paired up with Raynare...No, Raynare definitely has to die. I don't care if she is hot to some, she is beyond redemption, unless you do her right somehow in a fic of sorts. Otherwise, I'm killing her.**

 **In Episode 11 of High School DxD: HerO, there was (finally) an eye catch of Seekvaira, something I really wanted and...my god she is stacked! Naruto you lucky Rook. Why isn't there more of her on FF or in the anime? I'm hoping for an OVA.**

 **Wow, over 1000 follower of the story already? I guess this means that I shouldn't disappoint.**

* * *

 **OP: HOT BLOOD by Nana Mizuki**

"Um...Well...I'm...Yes...It hurts...A lot..."

"Is there someone you're waiting for?" asked Shizune. The girl simply nodded no.

"Would you like to come with us? As a doctor, I can't ignore someone in need of help." With a smile, she accepted the woman's help. Turning to Naruto, Shizune tells him to carry her on his back. Koneko left the group soon after to go home, though not before thanking them for letting her eat with them once more.

"It's very painful. I...feel like crying. Can I cry?" With a smile, Naruto told her it was okay for her to cry. The girl smiled as she silently cries.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto allowed the girl to use his bathroom to take a shower as he prepared some clothes for her to wear after she was done. As he laid them out for her, he wondered about the examination Shizune performed on the girl. She had found nothing wrong with the girl, and she felt better after the examination. Was it just temporary? Checking in on the girl, he finds her sleeping on his bed. With a light smile, he lets her sleep as he closes the door. In the early next morning, Naruto got up from the couch he was sleeping on and immediately went to check on the girl in his room, only to find her gone, and his blanket folded neatly on his bed.

 **"She must have left while we were still sleeping."**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Naruto's Classroom**

"So she left without saying thanks?" asked a confused Joichi.

"Yeah."

"That's a bit rude. Oh, did you by chance watch the news this morning?"

"News?" Joichi tells Naruto about a murder that happened last night at an abandoned underground bar in Misaki Town. The victim's corpse was found with his limbs torn off.

"His limbs were torn off?" Naruto began to wonder if it was the work of a stray devil.

"Yeah, and the suspect is still at large."

"Can you tell me more about it after class?" asked Naruto as their teacher entered the classroom.

 **Crime Scene**

 **Misaki Town**

 **Abandoned Bar**

"What a way to go..." said the commissioner, who looked like he was in his 40s. He had two scars on the right side of his face, dark hair tied up into a spiky ponytail, and dark eyes as well as a goatee.

"You said it Shikaku. Do you think it's Firebrand?" asked a fellow policeman. He was a tall, plump man with long, spiky red hair. The policeman known as Shikaku tells his partner, identified as Choza, that it's possible, given the brutality he displays. As they looked around, they noticed a pair of footsteps entering the bar. Turning around, they find a 21-year young woman, with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wore her hair back in a pony-tail with two strands of hair loose that go down the front of her body. She wore a greenish jacket and custom-made black gloves. Her shirt is a white blouse. She has a brown belt, holding up a dull purple short skirt. Around her left leg, she wears a brown satchel. Her shoes are boots that are only a bit above her ankle but are also heeled.

"Hey Miss, this is a crime scene!" yelled Choza. The woman takes out her badge, revealing her identity and her role as a detective.

"I'm Detective Kyouko Kirigiri, and I have permission to be at this crime scene," she told them

"Kirigiri? You're considered Japan's Greatest Detective. What brings you here?" asked a curious Shikaku.

"My job. Higher ups have asked me to help in this case, and judging by the way this man died, a case like this is beyond our understanding."

"And how is that?" asked Shikaku as Kirigiri went over to one of the body's limbs and looks over it for a few seconds before giving them some little details.

"If you notice, the ends of the victim's limbs have a slight twisting pattern around the joints. Given the manner they were severed, their limbs were forcefully torn from their bodies after they were twisted."

"You got all that from just a look?" Kirigiri smiled as she told Choza, "I'm not a detective for nothing." Turning serious, she continues her examination. "With their limbs torn as they are, you'd have to be at peak strength, or a gorilla, to do something like this."

"Maybe one of these unfortunate men fled the circus and became a gangster?" Choza joked.

"Not possible." When asked why Kirigiri tells him that there are no fingerprints on the wrists or ankles.

"I know five people who are strong enough to do those feats, but they're clean. However, given that the limbs were torn without physical contact...There's only one possible answer..."

"Are you actually considering the possibility that there's magic involved in this murder?" Shikaku asked Kirigiri. "Usually detectives like yourself don't believe in that sort of crap."

"Considering that Tokyo has this Firebrand out on the loose, conjuring fire out of nothing to burn people and violently killing people who enjoy inflicting pain and misery, it's possible, and seeing is believing." Looking around the bar's pool table, she noticed some fingerprints belonging to a girl. "Tell your men to copy the fingerprints on the pool table and take it to the lab immediately. Also, give me the list of people who visit this bar." With that, Kirigiri left the scene.

"...Detectives."

"Weren't you one Shikaku?" asked Choza. "At least I stuck with the police for the whole investigation instead of just leaving the way she did just now. Those people either work solo or are just overconfident. That woman definitely works solo." As he finished, he pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

 **Rome, Italy**

 **With Xenovia**

"Xenovia, are you okay?" asked Irina. Xenovia looked like she was about to pass out as her head rested on the eating table.

"I just have a big headache from playing 10 hours of **"** **Shadow of the Colossus"** in order to obtain all the trophies."

"You've been gaming a lot on your free time Xenovia."

"I know, it's just that...I never knew that these video games could be so fun and immersive. It's like playing out someone's story or living a fantasy many would dream of living in. Makes me wish I did it sooner." The bluenette then asks Irina if she could feed her. Smiling, Irina spoon feeds her friend some omelet rice.

"So good...Hey Irina?"

"Yes, Xenovia?"

"...What does kissing someone feel like?" This surprised Irina, hearing her friend ask her about the feeling of having someone's lips pressed against their own. Turning red, Irina struggles to tell her what it was like, remembering her first kiss with a childhood friend.

"Well...kissing someone, especially...Especially when it's someone you like...There's a lot of feeling involved with it."

"Feeling?" Xenovia wondered, a question mark appearing above her head.

"If you have feelings for that person and you kiss him, it feels like time has stopped when your lips touch." Thinking back to when she kissed Naruto in her mind, Xenovia turned red in the face.

"Did you kiss someone?" asked a curious Irina.

"Well, it was in a dream of mine." Xenovia admitted.

"Did it involve any of the boys here?"

"No, but I...met him during a mission with the Jaegers," she answered.

"Oh, what's his name?"

"I uh...don't know his name. I didn't ask for it when I saw him."

"Well, I guess that's one that got away."

"Yeah..."

"Cheer up Xenovia. As the saying goes, there's plenty of hunks in the sea."

"Don't you mean f-"

"I know what I said." Irina interrupted.

 **Church Forge Room**

Entering the forge, Xenovia walks towards the desk. Up front is a short old man with a large and spiky white beard, who asks the girl what brought her into his shop today. Setting the broken pieces of Naruto's shotgun down on the counter, the old man tells her, "Is there a reason why you brought me broken pieces of a sawed-off?"

"I want you to forge me a double barrel, with those pieces being a part of it." Xenovia told the old man.

"Is it for you?"

"N-No, it's for...someone else." This piques the old man's interest, who asks who the lucky guy was.

"No comment...So can you do it?'

"I've been doing this for 30 years, that question is unneeded. What I DO NEED is some serious coin and cotton **(Basically money in old man speak)**. The ingots and wood I plan to use are very expensive, and I don't do chea-" The old man shuts up when Xenovia puts down a large sum of money she saved up for this task. "Very well then, I'll get right on it. However, it'll take a month to complete it."

"I don't mind waiting, just make sure that it's perfect," she told the old man. With a smirk, he tells her, "I'll make sure it's beyond perfect."

"Thank you." Xenovia said with a smile as she prepared to leave.

"I know this is not my business, but I think you should get yourself a new pair of guns. If my memory serves me well, those guns are-"

"I know, Griselda's. I...I'm going to return them to her when she comes back. For now, I'll continue using them."

"Make sure you take care of them well."

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Break Time**

"Body Fitness Club?"

"Yeah, it's basically just a club meant for working out that I founded today," Joichi informed Naruto. "I'd like you to join it. I figure a guy like you needs to build some good muscle. Plus, a fit body helps a fit mind. I've already got a few guys and girls who are signing up to join."

"I don't know..."

"Come on, it'll be great. If you change your mind, swing by the fitness room on Friday tomorrow. Maybe join me on my early morning runs?"

"I'll keep a reminder in my phone just in case." As Joichi left to take a phone call from his girlfriend, Issei runs to Naruto and tells him some good news that happened to him yesterday. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah, her name is Yuuma Amano, and she asked me, ME, to be her boyfriend. We plan to go on a date on Sunday." Issei told the blond ecstatically.

"She just came to you out of nowhere and asked you to be her boyfriend? Are you sure she's not using you for something? Like getting back at her boyfriend? Or make you her victim for a cruel prank?"

"What's with the negative thoughts Naruto? You should be happy that I got a girlfriend," asked Issei.

"I'm just trying to wrap my head around this. But if you insist on going through with this date, make sure you don't take her to a place she doesn't want to go to."

"I can be a gentleman at times."

"I doubt that I really doubt that."

"I swear, if you and Kiryuu-san were to meet, you two would get along like peas and carrots."

"Kiryuu-san?"

"Yahoo! Did someone mention my name?" Turning around, Issei sports an annoyed face as a bespectacled girl with twin braided pigtails hanging on her shoulders grins at him.

"That's Kiryuu-san," Issei replied, sounding annoyed.

"Hmmm?" Looking at Naruto, Kiryuu takes her time to inspect the blond. "Oh, you're quite handsome my fellow bespectacled friend, with a very impressive "package" down there."

"Th-Thanks?"

"I wonder, is it big because you find me attractive?" she wondered out loud.

"No, that's not it..." Naruto replied, red in the face.

"Hmmm...There's something about you that I like. I wonder if it's the glasses? Let me see what you look like without those on!" Aika attempts to take the blond's glasses off, but Naruto doesn't let her.

"Hey, don't try to take someone's glasses without permission," Naruto told the second year. Much to his discomfort, he could feel the girl's moderate-sized breasts press up against him.

"You being so dodgy just makes me want to take them off even more!" Naruto struggles to keep the girl off him, but Aika was relentless in her attempts to take them off. With help from the just-arrived Sona, Naruto managed to get the girl off of him.

"Kiryuu-san, I'd advise you to not try that again, unless you want to meet me after school."

"Awww, fun killer...Very well then, catch you later, Na-mi-ka-ze." The three watched as Aika walked away with a small but playful grin on her face.

"She was...something," Naruto commented. Turning to Sona, he asked, "Were you looking for me Ms. Student Council President?" Blushing, Sona told the blond that she needed help with her office computer.

 **Student Council Room**

"It's no good. This computer is beyond saving." Sona sighed when Naruto told her the bad news, having finished inspecting the hardware.

"I figured as much when it died out on me."

"It'll take too long to order a new one online. If you want, I could build you a brand new one from scratch. Will save a lot of money." Sona was surprised when Naruto offered to make a new one for her, free of charge. "I have a 3D Printer at home that I built myself. Just give me the specs you'd like, maybe some designs, and I'll make it."

"I don't believe you. There's no way a normal 3D Printer can do that."

"That may be so, but they're not as modified as mine," Naruto told the Student Council President as he adjusted his glasses.

"I'd like to see this myself...Would it be okay if I came to your house?" asked Sona.

"Sure, just pick a day and we can do that."

 **Lunch Time**

 **Academy Roof**

"Naruto nii-chan, you can't just invite people over to our house like that," Akame told her brother as they were eating.

"I was just being nice is all. It's only to build her a new computer." Naruto added. Looking at Moka, he noticed that she wasn't eating. "Moka, are you okay?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm okay. I was just thinking about something." In her mind, she was thinking about her fight with Maki.

"Are you sure?" Moka assured the blond that she was fine. As she prepared to dig in, she, Naruto, and Akame see Maki enter the roof.

"Harukawa-senpai?"

"Is it okay if I eat with you three?" This change in Maki surprised the three first-years.

 **"This is not the Maki I saw that night. And her eyes look "different". They're not like they were that night...I guess I don't have to worry about her for now. Still, how did she change from suicidal to...this?"**

"Moka, can she eat with us?" Naruto asked his friend, getting her attention.

"S-Sure..." Sitting down across from them, Maki prepared to eat her lunch as the three continued to wonder about her change. After eating, Akame and Moka left early to get to their classes as Naruto and Maki stayed at the roof, the latter wanting to talk to him personally.

"...I'm sorry for the way I've acted with you and the others," Maki said in an apologetic tone.

"You don't have to apologize to me. I understand your reason for acting as you did. Losing someone you really care about is not something that people can easily get over. However, if you want to apologize to someone, apologize to Seekvaira. She deserves to hear those words from you." Maki said nothing as she looked down on the floor.

"...How did you do it?" Naruto turned to Maki, wondering what she was trying to ask him. "How did you get over losing people?"

"...Funny thing is...I haven't. At least not completely." Getting up from where he was sitting, he tells her, "The only reason why I'm not going around with a face that tells people that I want nothing to do with them is because I accepted help from those who cared for me in my time of need. It was because of them that I can keep going. All this time, you rejected help from people like Seekavaira, who obviously care for you...If you can accept that you need people in your life again, the pain of loss will eventually go away."

"I see...Then, will you help me?" she asked.

"We are part of the same peerage," Naruto replied with a smile. Frowning, Maki tells him that his smile annoys her as if he won a huge bet. "Pretty sure you should have kept that to yourself, Harukawa-senpai."

 **After School**

"Naruto nii-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"You invited her to come to dinner with us." said an annoyed Akame as Shino, Shirabi, Maki, and Moka watched.

"I don't get how they're siblings. They don't look like they're related." Maki commented.

"Akame's adopted," Shino informed the Pawn.

"So despite not being related by blood, they still treat each other like family." Looking at Maki, Moka couldn't help but find Maki socializing with others to be...unlike her.

"Do you need something Akashiya-san?" Moka yelped a bit when Maki turned her attention towards her.

"It's nothing..."

"It can't be nothing if you're staring at me like you've seen a ghost."

"If you insist...The day you didn't want to eat with us...you had an empty expression in your eyes. Now they're...different."

"Different?"

"Like they're a little bit of life inside them now," she added as she awkwardly smiled at the girl.

"Is that so..." Looking at the siblings, she sees Naruto putting his hand on Akame's head as he gently ruffles her hair. Looking at his sister, Maki couldn't help but have a look of envy towards her.

"How much do you know about Akame?" asked the Pawn as she focused on Moka once more.

"I know almost everything Naruto knows about her. Why?"

"She piques my curiosity..."

 **Namikaze Residence**

"Shizune, we're home," said Naruto as he took off his glasses. Coming down the stairs, Shizune greeted everyone. "When did you get home from work?"

"20 minutes ago."

"So not long...Was work okay at the hospital?"

"Are you worried about me?" asked a teasing Shizune, with Naruto hiding his embarrassed face and telling her, "I have no idea what you're talking about..."

"You don't have to act like that Naruto. To answer your question, work went smoothly for me. Everyone was so nice to me. It's to be expected, considering the person who trained me." Looking at their guests, Shizune expressed how happy she was that Naruto and Akame were inviting more friends over. Moka had left the group, wanting to return home and fulfill a promise she made **(Archer wanted to eat Moka's cooking once she was better XD)**.

"I'm Shirabi Gozen! I go to school with his girlfriend!" she yelled. Shino couldn't help but feel embarrassed when Shirabi called her his girlfriend.

"Maki Harukawa, nice to meet you Ms. Namikaze." said the Pawn as she bowed.

"...My last name is Katō." Shizune awkwardly told the Pawn. Realizing her mistake, she reintroduced herself.

"You didn't have to reintroduce yourself. It was a simple mistake, nothing too serious."

"If you say so..."

While Naruto was busy with homework in the TV Room with Shino and Shirabi, Maki and Akame helped Shizune with preparing sukiyaki. As they were cutting and preparing ingredients, Maki asked the woman if she was Naruto and Akame's mother, surprising her.

"I'm not their mother, that should be obvious from the get-go, but I treat them like they're my own."

"Naruto doesn't seem to like you, from the expression he had when we entered the house. Why is that?"

"I don't think he dislikes me. I think there's more to it than what others may think. It's more along the lines of being hesitant to accept me, but I don't think that should be a problem. While he may not look like it, I think he cares for me in his own way. If he didn't, he wouldn't be speaking to me at all." Shizune told the girl. Hearing her answer, Maki remembered how it was with Kaito and her. She didn't say a single word to him for a month, only communicating through grunts and nods.

"Uhhh Maki-chan?" Shizune got the girl's attention in order to tell her that she had cut all the ingredients she gave her, surprising her and Akame. "You're very fast with your hands. I'm impressed."

"Thanks..."

 **Dinner**

The Pawn silently observed everyone at the table as they ate. She and Kaito never had anyone over for dinner. She was fine with the two of them having dinner at their apartment. Now, looking at the gathering she was a part of, this was a brand new experience for her. Noticing that she wasn't eating, Shizune asked if she was okay. Realizing that she zoned out, she tells the woman, "I-I'm fine, I'm just not used to...eating in this sort of atmosphere is all."

"...Make sure you eat a lot okay?" Seeing the woman give her a warm smile to her as she said that, Maki turned a bright shade of red.

"Okay..."

Turning to Akame, Shizune gives Akame some extra servings of meat, making the girl happy. Noticing Maki's gaze towards her, Akame asked if something was on her face.

"No..." Seeing how Maki was acting around Shizune and Akame, Naruto wondered what was on the girl's mind.

 **After Dinner**

While Shirabi and Shino left to go home, Maki, for some reason, decided to spend the night at the Namikaze Residence, to Akame's annoyance. As Shizune washed dishes, the Pawn entered the kitchen and asked if she could help. Smiling, Shizune accepts her help. As they rinse the dishes, Maki sees Naruto leaving the house.

"Shizune, I'm going to "work" now."

"This late?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah, I may work overtime," he told her.

"Be careful out there. I heard on the news today that there's a murderer on the loose." Nodding, Naruto leaves the house.

"Did you enjoy the sukiyaki?" Maki simply nodded and told her it was delicious. Unintentionally, Maki smiled, which is immediately noticed by Shizune. "That's a beautiful smile, Maki-chan." Realizing this, the girl turns red and looks away. The woman tells her that there's nothing wrong with smiling and that she should show it more.

"You think?"

"Yes. Who knows, maybe you'll get a lucky guy." Hearing this, Maki accidentally drops a plate and breaks it.

"Di-Did I say something wrong!?" asked a worried Shizune.

"No, it's...I just remembered something...sad."

"I'm sorry that-" Before she could say more, Maki interrupts, telling her, "It's fine, it was over a year ago...I'll clean up the broken plate."

"No, it's fine, you're a guest Maki-chan. I can handle this," said Shizune as she carefully cleaned up the broken pieces. Seeing how kind the woman was to her, she wondered about Naruto's true thoughts towards Shizune.

 **Akame's Room**

 **With Maki**

Maki checks herself out in the mirror as Akame prepared a futon for her. Shizune had lent her one of Chelsea's nightgowns to wear for tonight, and she wasn't sure if she liked the blue color.

"...Akame?"

"Yes, Harukawa-senpai?"

"You're adopted right?" Akame simply nodded as Maki exited the bathroom.

"Do you not like orphans like me?" she asked the Pawn, sounding worried. "I saw the way you looked at me and-"

"No, it's not that. Not that at all...I was never adopted by any family when I was an orphan." Akame's eyes widened as Maki begins to unravel her story to her. "My real family abandoned me when I was only a baby. I never knew love from a mother or father as I grew up. Moka told me everything about you and...I can't help but envy you. You, who was also abandoned by her parents, experienced what it was like to have found parents who truly loved you, a sister and brother to spoil you...I could never have what you have, no matter how much I tried...I don't have anyone waiting for me at home, no relatives to go to, no one."

"So that's why you were looking at me like that when we were walking home and when we were having dinner..."

"You noticed?"

"Believe it or not, I have some sharp senses. I honestly thought that you hated me." Akame told the Pawn, relieved. "Hearing your story, I think I understand you a little better...If you want...Why don't you come over to our house more?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, though you'll have to ask Shizune first. For Naruto nii-chan, well..."

"I'll stick with Shizune. I like her."

 **With Kirigiri**

 **Kirigiri-Naegi Residence**

 **Living Room**

On her laptop, Kirigiri looked over the names of the gang members who were present in the bar. Three of the four were still alive and were nowhere to be found. The fingerprint on the pool table revealed that there was another person at the bar. A woman named Fujino Asagami. Upon further inspection of the placement of the fingerprints, the detective could tell that she was being raped by the gang members, but decided not to fight back, feeling helpless during the rape. Hopefully, the girl was able to see who or what killed that man.

"So I have a girl who's a victim, three gang members, who should be charged with sexual assault, and an unknown killer who's after them..." Kirigiri sighed as her husband entered the living room and sets down a cup of civet coffee at the table.

"Kyouko, don't overwork yourself."

"I should say the same thing to you, Deputy Prime Minister Makoto Naegi." Closing her laptop, Kirigiri takes a sip of her coffee and tells her husband with a smile, "I am not going to get used to calling you that."

"Just Makoto is fine...If you want, I can try and-"

"No, it's fine. You have more things to worry about than some murder case," she assured. Smiling, Makoto tells her to watch herself when she does her job since he tends to worry a lot, considering the danger she puts herself in.

"Noted."

 **With Naruto**

 **Misaki Town**

As he observed the city and its people, Naruto wondered if he should ask Shizune to adopt Maki. Looking at her earlier, the Pawn seemed to be attached to Shizune. Would it be weird if he asked either of them about it?

"No, I don't think that'd work. I should stop watching **"13 Reasons Why"** on Netflix." Naruto sighed when he couldn't detect or find anything out of the ordinary. "Spend over an hour knocking out robbers and thieves and still nothing...Who or what am I looking for exactly?" During the search, there were a few crimes here and there, but they were small ones that only required a good punch to the face and they're out. Sighing, Naruto decides to head home. That was until he sensed a foe approaching from behind. Taking out Igneox, he blocks the strike of a Fallen Angel's katana. The fallen angel was a young man with a pale complexion, with long black hair tied into a ponytail, and red eyes. He wore no shirt underneath his black spike-studded blazer, and wore a pair of grey jeans that were ripped, exposing his knees. What caught Naruto's attention was the one fallen angel wing was sticking out of his back. His katana was a golden blade with a grey and silver handle. Its sheath, silver with feather decorations around it, rested on the left side of his waist.

"We meet Firebrand..." said the Fallen Angel as he performed another sword strike that Naruto quickly teleports away from, appearing behind his attacker as he splits Igneox into its twin staves mode. "To be able to block my first strike and have a weapon that's perfectly crafted and balanced..."

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" asked Naruto.

"I am Hoshikari **(JP: Makoto Furukawa, EN: Robbie Daymond)** , son of Kokabiel, that's the name of your last opponent."

"Sounds corny." replied the Rook as he deflected three holy spears hurled at him by the fallen angel before throwing one of his staves at the latter. Hoshikari attempts to deflect it, only to have the weapon teleport in front of him and appear from behind, hitting him in the back of the head as Naruto vaults over him and retrieves it in mid-air before appearing behind him and sweeping him off his feet with his staves. The fallen angel quickly recovers and takes a step back as Naruto throws a ball of fiery orange energy **(Inferno Grenade)** at him, exploding once it was within range. This blows Hoshikari back a bit as Naruto quickly runs at him and strikes him in the face with the stave in his right hand before spinning counterclockwise and, appearing behind him, strikes his back with his left stave.

Hoshikari quickly turns to bisect him, only for Naruto to duck before kicking him into the air. Recovering, he takes flight, creating distance between them.

"Either **A)** Someone sliced your other wing off, **B)** You're purposefully keeping the second one hidden, or **C)** It's a birth defect."

"It's C."

"I wasn't expecting an answer, but wow...Are you the killer on the news? The one who murdered that man at the bar last night?"

"As if I'd waste my energy on some lowly thug."

 **"So he's not the killer..."**

"Are you not going to sprout your wings Firebrand?" asked Hoshikari.

"No, I have a better idea..." To the fallen angel's shock, Naruto propels himself by releasing a constant stream of flame from the soles of his feet. The fallen angel summons several light spears and sends them flying towards the Rook. With a smirk, the blond avoids them as he engages in close combat with the Fallen Angel, maneuvering the night sky and moving past several large buildings as they traded and parried blows. Igniting his right leg Naruto closes the distance between them and sends a kick towards him. The fallen angel blocks it. However, despite blocking the attack, the concussive force of it goes through the blade and hits him, sending the fallen angel flying backward as Naruto reforms Igneox into its staff mode and extends it before rushing his opponent. Hoshikari recovers quickly before blocking and parrying several strikes from Naruto's weapon. Finally, the Rook manages to hit him from under his chin before teleporting above him and striking him over his head with Igneox, sending him crashing down, into a bamboo forest.

 **Unknown Bamboo Forest**

Getting up, Hoshikari sees Naruto land safely onto the ground, smirking as he praised his combat skills.

"I had a good teacher," said Naruto, mentioning Alivian.

"If Freed were to face you again, he wouldn't last a second. Neither would Dohnaseek." Naruto eyes widened when the fallen angel mentioned Freed. "Freed constantly annoyed me, telling me to finish you off for him."

"So you're here because he sent you?"

"No, I'm here because I wanted to see your power myself. I have no interest in killing for someone like Freed. If I kill, it's for myself and my father. I have to say, while your overall skills are worth praise, I'm truly not impressed with what I'm seeing now." he told Naruto, as his wounds heal. "I had heard of a mysterious Devil named Firebrand, who laid waste to his foes with overwhelming flames. Everything I was hoping to see from you...I don't feel that power coming from your blows."

"Is this the part where you tell me that you were only at this many strength?" asked Naruto, raising a brow.

"It's not that I wasn't at full strength, your blows simply don't have any power to them that would actually hurt me. It seems that the information I had on you was wrong...As for the part where I tell you it was only at a small percentage of my strength, I don't have to tell you that..." To Naruto's confusion, Hoshikari swipes at the air before sheathing his sword. After two seconds, a shocked Naruto receives a diagonal cut to his chest.

 **"How did he cut me? He didn't even move."**

"Rather, I just have to show you what I am capable of when I stop beating around the bush and use my preferred fighting style **(Iaido)**." Appearing in front of him, Hoshikari prepares his counterattack as Naruto narrowly blocks his assault. The Rook receives one cut on his right arm, two on his left shoulder, and one on his right leg. Naruto jumps back and forms Igneox into its twin swords mode before engaging Hoshikari again. Naruto tries to slash at him, but the fallen angel's superior reflexes allow him to block every single one of his slashes. Finding an opening, Hoshikari performs a myriad of quick slashes before appearing behind the blond. Re-sheathing his blade, several cuts appear all over the Rook's body, violently gushing out blood. The Rook drops to his knees in pain.

"Being a Devil, cuts like those are fatal. To be able to resist the holy effects of my sword strikes are impressive. You must have built quite a tolerance to pain."

 **"This is not like the attacks I received when I first fought those Fallen Angels. This guy's attacks are far more potent than theirs.** **I can't beat a guy like him, not yet...But I can't escape...I could use Sling Magic, but I won't be able to enter the portal before he kills me. Wait a minute...That could work."**

"Had it been Dohnaseek and Freed, you'd easily beat them without any effort at all. But I am not them. I am not weak like them. It was nice fighting with you Firebrand. You're the first to have ever survived more than one strike of my katana. However, there's no coming back for you once I plunge my sword straight into your heart. I will make sure I remember this fight."

"Too bad for you, this won't be the last you see of me."

"And why's that?"

"Because the moment you strike, it'll be the greatest mistake of your life." Hoshikari smiles at this before telling the blond, "I doubt that." Leaping forward, the fallen angel prepares to thrust his sword into the Rook's chest. With a smirk, Naruto avoids the attack. Instead, Hoshikari thrusts his blade into a small sling portal the Rook made that's connected to a second one. Its destination: The fallen angel's back, LITERALLY stabbed himself **(Think PORTAL and PORTAL 2 by Valve but without the puzzle mumbo jumbo)**. Naruto quickly escapes through a third Sling Portal as the fallen angel quickly but painfully pulls out his own sword from the portals and clutches his chest wound in pain. As he looks at his own blood in his hands, Hoshikari couldn't help but let out an amused laugh.

"While he was looking at me, he made sure to observe the position my blade was in and used a couple portals to trick me into injuring myself...While he's not strong physically, he's smart. It makes me wonder much he'll develop when we cross paths once more..."

 **Agares Mansion**

 **"How many times have I come here like this?"** Naruto thought to himself as he struggled to find Seekvaira. After 10 seconds of painful panting, Naruto collapsed.

 **Naruto's Dream**

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Do you think I'm strong?" Kushina was surprised when her son asked him that question.

"Yes, you're strong Naruto."

"How can I be strong if I sometimes rely on you and Chelsea?" asked Naruto.

"There's nothing wrong with relying on others Naruto, and it sure as heck doesn't matter if you lose a fight. You still get back up to protect Moka right?" the young Naruto simply nodded. "

"As long as you keep getting back up, not only does it mean that you're strong in spirit, it also means that you haven't lost yet, and the fight is never truly done."

"I haven't lost yet?" Hearing this from his mother cheers him up, enough to bring him to tears and run to his mother as he hugs her. Smiling, Kushina hugs him.

"One day, I'm sure you'll become strong enough to win with your own two hands. When that time comes, I'll be here to give you a big hug. For now, just rely on me for a while longer, Naruto..."

 **Dream End**

Waking up, the Rook found a pair of breasts dangling above him, surprising him as he got up. He turns to see Scáthach looking at him with interest.

"This wasn't the reaction I was expecting." said the Knight as she gave him a smile.

"Who are you and where's Seekvaira!?" asked a blushing Naruto.

"Who am I? Don't you have that picture our King sent to you when she and I took your friend Moka out for drinks that one time?" The Rook's eyes widened when he realizes who it is.

"You're Scáthach? The Witch of Dun Scaith? Mentor of Cú Chulainn?"

"The one and only."

 **"She so hot!"** Hearing his own thoughts, Naruto wondered what the hell was going on in his mind. First, there was that Aika girl, now there's Seekvaira's Knight, with body proportions that would put almost any mortal woman to shame or invoke jealousy in them. Could it be...

"As for our King, Seekvaira left with Alivian to attend an important business matter."

"Arranged marriage?" The Knight simply nodded. "...Did you heal me?"

"Yes...Seekvaira says many good things about you. You're strong."

"Strong huh...To her yes...But...tonight showed me that I am not strong...With Infernus I would be, but..." Naruto remembered the fight with Hoshikari. He wasn't ready to face him as he was. If Infernus was with him, they'd easily best the Fallen Angel. However, Infernus was still dormant inside of him. He had to get stronger, for a trick like the one he used on Hoshikari may not work the second time.

"Without Infernus, you're just a simple Devil."

"Pretty much. Great, here I am, talking about how I'm nothing without Infernus. I shouldn't be thinking about relying on him."

"At least you know what you need to do," said a smiling Scáthach. "I sense great magic within you Naruto. That, for you, won't be a problem, given your massive reserves. And from what Alivian has told me, your martial arts is improving. Your speed and strength, however...it's basic-level. Levels like those, your martial arts can only injure Humans and regular Stray Devils and Fallen Angels at best. But when faced with those above them, and those who have built themselves to the peak of their potential, that's where you're at a disadvantage. You may have trained your skills, but not your body. If you can train it enough, your physical attacks may be able to hurt whoever gave you those wounds earlier. Like every healthy person, such as myself, we must constantly build our bodies to the peak of our potential, maybe even beyond it, in order to face the unknown."

"What do you suggest I do?" Naruto asked his fellow Peerage member.

"Starting tomorrow on, don't use your Devil strength, or your Rook abilities, and don't go on any night vigilante work for a while. Take your time to train. Rely on just your regular, non-enhanced muscles and improve upon them. Only then will you attain the strength needed to win your own battles."

"Strength to win my own battles..." Naruto remembered the dream he had. Thinking back on it, all the fights he won, he did it because he had Infernus and because his own body was changed/enhanced by the Devil energy inside of him. It was time he improved his own body and win the next fight with Hoshikari, should he fight him again. No enhancements, no magic, just hard work. "Thank you Scáthach, you've given me a good idea on where to start..."

"No problem. One last thing. I noticed that you use a staff-like weapon. Once you build enough strength on your own, have Seekvaira call me. I may be able to help you further develop your weapon skills. Until then, start building those arm and leg muscles."

"I will keep that in mind, thanks," Naruto replied with a smile. Scáthach simply smiled back at him. "I guess I should call Ange and have her take charge for a while."

"Ange? Is she some sort of sidekick?"

"We may be partners in crime, but she made it clear that she's not my sidekick," Naruto joked.

 **Fallen Angel Hideout**

 **Hoshikari's Quarters**

 **[Quick Lemon]**

While Hoshikari was pondering his thoughts, a nude Raynare rode his cock while moaning in pleasure and fondling her own breasts.

"I can't think while you're moaning that loud," he told the panting girl.

"You're...so serious...especially when you're fucking a beautiful girl...like me," Raynare told her fellow fallen angel in between moans. She rests her hands on his chest as she slightly increases the speed at which her hips are moving.

"I only told you to heal me, not have sex."

"I am healing you...Sex Magic is just my favorite way of doing things." Soon after she said that she found herself getting close to her orgasm. After a minute of riding, Hoshikari, and Raynare both cum at the same time. Getting off of him, Raynare licks the cum off of his cock as she grins at him.

 **[Quick Lemon End]**

"Now get out." Raynare looks annoyed as she puts on her clothes and tells him, "While your cock was amazing, your disinterested expression is far from it. Am I not that good or do you secretly swing the other way?"

"Just get out." Frowning at him, Raynare leaves. Now alone, Hoshikari wonders if Firebrand is a Devil without a peerage. His thoughts were interrupted when a fellow fallen angel by the name of Zellmon entered his room. He was bald and had a more muscular build than him, and he wore nothing but a pair of ripped black jeans and reinforced golden gauntlets.

"You should've told me you fought Firebrand. I would've liked to fight him as well," he told Hoshikari.

"If you fought him earlier, you'd have been disappointed. His hits felt weak, that I assure you. However, since he got away, he may become stronger..."

"Let's hope so. I've been itching for a good fight ever since the three factions started becoming less about conflict and more about peace. It sickens me to hear that Azazel is more for peace than war."

"Don't worry my friend. As soon as my father is done with "certain arrangements", we'll be able to overthrow Azazel and have our war."

 **The next day...**

 **5:30 am**

 **Kuoh Central Park**

Yawning, Naruto meets up with Joichi, who smiles as he tells him, "Wow, you actually came. It really helps to have a running buddy at this time."

"Still can't believe that some people actually go on runs at this time," Naruto added.

"Believe it indoors guy. So have you given it some thought? About the club?"

"Yeah, I plan on joining," he answered, Joichi putting a hand on his shoulder. "Great! I'm going to make sure to build you up like an athlete, maybe better if you're up for it. Now then..." Joichi takes out a pair of weighted arm and leg bands and tells his friend to put them on. Complying, as soon as he tries them on, Naruto feels the weight on them as they pull him to the ground.

"HOLY CRAP JOJO! HOW MUCH DO THESE WEIGH!?" yelled Naruto. **(The weights are a reference to Naruto Ultimate Ninja 4, where Naruto had to wear heavy prayer beads on his arms and legs for training where every movement made him stronger until the beads turned red, signifying the end of his training.)**

"I don't know. What I do know is that that was the reaction I had when I went on my first run with my old man."

"Where the hell did he get weights like these!?"

"He got it from a trainer of his at the gym. I think his name was Might Guy or something. He has his own gym and everything. Alright enough talk, let's go!" With that, Joichi runs ahead.

 **"Come on Naruto, this is for training..."** With a sigh, Naruto follows Joichi, with difficulty. As he ran with his friend, he slowly, but barely, adjusted to his weights, working up more sweat than his pores could naturally work up. At some point, after receiving a runner's high and combining it with maximum effort, Naruto was able to run side-by-side with his friend as they continued.

 **7:45 am**

 **Namikaze Residence**

"Wow Naruto, you worked up a hell of a sweat," Joichi told the blond. Naruto was heavily panting as he felt his heart pumping really fast.

"I...I had to give it everything I got...My arms feel numb...What the hell is in these things?"

"No idea. I asked my father, and he said the same thing. Well, I have to head home. Gotta get ready for school. I look forward to seeing you at the club." Joichi ran off as Naruto wondered how he still had energy left to spare.

"Oh and starting today, you need to keep those weights on until you get used to them. Every movement, every step you take will help you get stronger. That's what those weights do. Make sure you start moving a lot."

 **"That sounds ridiculous...However, if I can get the strength needed to land a good hit on that Fallen Angel..."**

"Very well JoJo." As Joichi walked away, Naruto wondered how he was going to brush his teeth and go about the upcoming days ahead.

 **On the way to school**

"Naruto, are you okay?" asked Shino.

"Yeah, it's just...I decided to take a morning run for the first time." This surprised the Asada girl, as well as Moka and Akame.

"You took a morning run? That's a first." Moka told her friend.

"Morning runs will help prepare your body for later exercises," Maki added.

"That reminds me, you stayed at my house last night. How was it?" Maki simply told him that it was less lonely, making the Rook smile.

"Your smile pisses me off..." Naruto stopped smile as he frowned at the girl.

"If you don't mind me asking...Why do you have weights on your arms and legs?" asked Moka.

"They're for training. I have to keep these on until my body adjusts to them. Right now, I'm putting a lot of effort into every movement I make, believe it or not." Hearing this, they wondered who gave him that task.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Body Fitness Club**

 **(Note: Moments like these are based on how characters from the Persona series build/rank up their stats. I also wrote these based on episode 3 of My Hero Academia and maybe some Mob Psycho 100. These parts will be slightly hilarious and over the top at times)**

Naruto struggled as he bench-pressed an unknown amount of weights. Joichi, his spotter, yelled, "COME ON NARUTO! PUSH IT! PUSH IT! PUSH IT NARUTO!"

"It...It's too much..."

"YOU'VE ALREADY DONE 29 OF THESE! I NEED THAT 30! I NEED THAT EVEN NUMBER! I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT YOU CAN DO IT! COME ON!" Joichi yelled.

"I...I..."

"COME ON NARUTO! SAY IT! SAY IT!"

"I CAN DO IIIIIT!" Naruto finally lifts the heavy weights as Joichi several guys scream ecstatically as the Rook sets the barbell back on the stand above him. Patting him on the back, Joichi tells Naruto, "I knew you could do it!"

"I think the yelling was a bit much," Naruto told his friend as he felt his heart beating fast.

"Maybe, but it's because we have faith in you." The Rook smiled as Joichi told him his reason for pushing him. "Now, do some curls."

"But I just bench pressed that with the weights on my arms!" Naruto yelled.

"Come on Naruto, don't be like that. Look at Maki, she's not complaining during the workout." Turning to Maki, Naruto went wide-eyed when he saw her effortlessly do one-finger push-ups as a muscular student sat on her back while he did curls. The Rook found the scene to be ridiculous, but at the same time, he found Maki's sheer strength and will as something to be admired.

"I'm surprised that she joined. How did you get her to do it?" asked Naruto as he turned to Joichi. "Me? She came to me by herself." This surprised Naruto as he turned back to Maki. With a smile, he tells his friend, "I guess I better pull my weight then."

 **Club Showers**

After working out for two hours, the guys of the club took to the locker rooms and began showering together. Joichi suggested they do it in order to strengthen their friendship. Not only was it a bit hard to wash himself, due to the weights on his limbs, he found it weird to be showering in a room full of muscular males.

"What's wrong Naruto, not used to showering with dudes?"

"Well, there's also these damn weights, but yeah that as well. Usually, I shower with my sisters at home." This surprised Joichi.

"You don't have any brothers?"

"No, you didn't know that?"

"You never mentioned it...Do you shower with Shino as well?" Naruto blushed when asked if he showered with his girlfriend.

"What!? We haven't done anything like that!" This surprised Joichi and the other male members of the club.

"You shower with your sisters but not with your girlfriend!? Naruto, as boyfriend and girlfriend, you must shower together in order to improve your skinship!" yelled one of the male members. "That's the first step to building a sexual relationship with her!"

"WHAT!?"

"It's true Naruto. By showering together, both you and her won't be embarrassed with seeing each other naked. Seiko and I shower together whenever the opportunity presents itself. In fact, we've already had sex, several times. The first time was in my bathroom, while the warm water sprayed our nude bodies."

"Hold up, you and Seiko-"

"Yeah, and that was two months ago, and it was truly an amazing experience!" Joichi informed the nude blond, sounding proud.

 **"Hearing JoJo talking to me about sex...Reminds me of Infernus."** Naruto clearly recalled every conversation he had with Infernus, sex being the topic.

"As boyfriend and girlfriend, either you or Shino need to take the initiative and tell each other that you want to take things to the next level, or else it's going nowhere, making the relationship boring and without passion, even if you love each other. If either of you don't take it up a notch, you may lose each other."

"I would lose her?"

"My mother was once in a relationship with a guy before my dad. However, while they loved each other, he never took it any further than kissing. A year passed, and there was still no progress, and despite meeting his parents and giving the relationship time to grow, it slowly turned for the worse. Finally, she dumped him after."

"Just for that?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"My mother may be a patient woman, but eventually, that patience dwindles like a dying flame. As a man, not only is it their job to tend to a woman's wants and desires, it's their job to be ready to take things up a notch when the time is just right. I know you Naruto. You like to be gentle with a woman like Shino, and you want to take the time to know her, but gentleness can only go so far. At this point, it's time to be a bit more assertive, maybe even aggressive in your relationship."

"Assertive and aggressive..." Naruto immediately thought about ripping off Shino's clothes and ravaging her body as she moaned his name. As he thought about it, his body felt hot all of a sudden. Thanking his friend for advice, he quickly got out of the showers and ran off to change in his clothes. As he dressed up, the thought of his girlfriend telling him to be gentle as they made love burned into his head. As he ran out the door, he accidentally bumps into Moka, landing on top of her. Opening his eyes, he found his right hand on her breast, shocking him and surprising the latter.

"Na-Naruto?" Accidentally squeezing her breast, Naruto earns a light moaning sound from his friend as he lets go and apologizes to her before running off.

 **Hallways**

"Ahhh Kiba-kun!" yelled several female students as he walked along the hallways.

"There goes Yuuto Kiba, always getting the girls. It's like he wants us to know that he can get any girl he wants, don't you think Naruto?... Naruto?"

"Huh? What?"

"You okay man? Your face is red."

"Of course, I just have a small fever is all!" Naruto yelled.

"I was just asking. Do you need to go see the nurse or-"

"I'M FINE!" he yelled in a way that almost felt demonic, surprising everyone in the hallway. "...I gotta go." Naruto quickly ran off as everyone looked on.

 **Outside**

Naruto took off his glasses as he turned a water valve and put his head under the faucet as water sprayed over him. After a few seconds, he turns it off, having cooled down.

"What the hell is going on with me..."

"Naruto Namikaze?" Turning around, Naruto meets face to face with Pekoyama, who tells him to have lunch with her.

 **With Moka**

 **Lunch Time**

"Lunchtime..." Taking out her bento, Moka proceeded to meet her friends on the roof. As she exited her classroom, she meets with Maki by chance, surprising her.

"Maki!?"

"Oh, Akashiya, are you on your way to the roof as well?"

"Yeah, I am, I'm going to the roof!" Moka awkwardly replied in a loud and panicky tone.

"You look scared of me, why?" asked the stoic Pawn.

"What? No, I'm not scared of you. I-"

"Don't act like you're not. I'm not mad. After all, I'm used to being scary." This made Moka curious as they made their way to the roof. Moka wanted to talk to her, but due to the fight they had that night, she didn't know what to say. Finally mustering the courage, she calls the Pawn's name.

"Maki?"

"Yes, Akashiya?"

"Why do you say that you're used to being scary?" she asked, curious.

"Would you believe me if I told you I hurt people?" Moka was well-aware of that but decided to play along, widening her eyes as she asked her if she did hurt people.

"More than you could ever imagine. These hands may look clean, but they're still dirty with blood no matter how hard I try to wash them. I don't know how many I hurt, and I didn't care, no...rather I had to get used to not caring until I felt nothing. As I went on, I became less human and more monster. Soon, those who saw me only saw the monster I had become. The human side was almost non-existent." Hearing Maki's reason for being scary, Moka felt empathetic towards the Pawn.

"Because of the many days they saw me as one, I slowly adjusted to the life of a girl isolated from the open world. Before I knew it, the thought of hurting more people was too much, and because of the remaining human side that was still inside me, I made the decision to leave before I was lost what remained of the old me forever. However, the knowledge of the many lives I hurt stayed with me. I could barely breathe. It was by meeting someone special that I moved on and slowly leave my past behind. However, that was taken from me, and before I knew it, I went back to it. Because of what I lost, I distanced myself from others, not feeling worthy of having any sort of relationship or bonds to build, and I felt that by reconnecting with people, I'd lose them and myself."

"So what made you decide to reconnect again?"

"...Someone I knew gave me a piece of her mind." Moka raised a brow when Maki answered her question. "After that, I decided to try again, with you guys. Seeing Naruto and his family last night...It reminded me of the things I wanted but could never have...After yesterday, I figure that a second chance at regaining what I lost wouldn't blow up in my face."

"I'm glad that you're trying to reconnect with people again. A girl like you shouldn't have to be alone."

"...Do me a favor. Don't tell Naruto what I told you. I don't want to see that damn smile of his." Moka sweat dropped when Maki told her to keep her mouth shut about what she told the vampire girl.

"I-I'll do my best...So who was the girl that gave you a piece of her mind?"

"Someone I rejected for a very long while...I plan to apologize to her, but I'm not sure if she'll forgive me for what I put her through." Maki told the vampire girl with honesty.

"Whoever she is, I'm sure that she'll forgive you." When asked how she can be so sure that it'll end in a good note, Moka simply smiled and said, "My intuition is never wrong..."

"I swear, your smiling almost annoys me and reminds me of Naruto's damn smile."

"O-Oh..."

"...I said almost...I can tolerate it only a little." said a blushing Maki, surprising Moka. Arriving at the roof, the girls find only Akame waiting for them. Naruto usually arrived first. Where was he?

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Spice Kingdom**

"...Those weights heavy for you?" Peko asked as Naruto took a sip of water while they waited for their orders.

"Would you believe me if I told you that every movement requires all of my energy and effort?" he replied.

"Must be something...I noticed that Maki had lunch with you yesterday. Naruto tells the Knight that the girl also went to his house for dinner and slept over as well. "She finally did something different..."

"How's Seekvaira?"

"Seekvaira came home upset the night before yesterday. She barely said anything to me since then. Yesterday she didn't look mad, just expecting." Naruto asked Peko if she was expecting Maki to come to her, the latter replying, "It's highly likely that she wants Maki to come to her and want things to be good between them. At the same time, I believe that Maki wants to apologize for how she acted but is too afraid to confront her."

"Makes sense, given the way Seekvaira expressed how she felt towards how Harukawa-senpai was acting and living her life." Peko simply closed her eyes and smiled before telling the Rook, "Our King can definitely surprise you when she feels like it. I don't think there's any need to worry about what happens next. Just give it a few more days for the two of them to sort things out and things will be okay for them."

"We can only hope so..."

"...The reason why I invited you to have lunch with me is that...you're leaking sexual energy." Naruto spat out his water when she told him that. "What you're doing is unhealthy. You need to release it, or risk making some woman your victim. How long has it been since you've masturbated?" To hear her ask him that question without feeling embarrassed...

"I've...I never jerked in my life," he told her.

"It's worse than I thought," she told herself, the Rook wondering what she meant by that. "You need a release Naruto. A way to let it out. Or else..."

"Or else what?" Peko simply turned red as she told him that he'd become a sexual demon, having no restraint or sense of right and wrong, ripping off the clothes of women in order to do lewd things to them. "Seriously!?"

"As I said, you need to release that energy as soon as possible. You should hurry about it before the build-up becomes unbearable..."

"Here's your mapo tofu deluxe!" yelled a male server. Naruto could feel the heat coming out of the meal as Peko looked at it. "If you do, it's a large weight off your shoulders."

"Pekoyama-senpai, are you sure you can finish something like that?" he asked. To his shock, Peko was sweating a bit, with small drops of sweat moving down to her breasts. He could also see what type of bra she was wearing, her white shirt becoming a bit transparent. "Don't worry, I can handle this," she replied as she pulled off the black ribbon on her uniform and unbuttoned some of the buttons on her white shirt, revealing her cleavage.

"I don't think I'm hungry Pekoyama-senpai! I think I'll just skip lunch and get back to class! Later!" Naruto paid for the meal he wasn't going to eat before running out of the restaurant in a panic, confusing her.

Outside of the restaurant, Naruto told himself, "That's it, I have to do something about this tonight..."

 **With Kirigiri**

 **Ahnenerbe**

Having tea with her friend Azaka, Fujino silently listens to her problems with the form leader as the detective enters the shop and introduces herself to the girls. Looking to Azaka, she asks if she could talk to Fujino in private outside. Looking at her friend with worry, Azaka is assured by her friend that it's fine and that it won't take long as she follows the woman outside to talk in private.

"The night the day before yesterday, you were with a small gang at an abandoned bar, am I right?" Fujino simply nodded yes. "I'm sorry to ask this, but...were you raped by those men?"

"Yes."

"I see...While this isn't involved with your sexual assault...During that moment, do you recall someone entering the bar and killing one of its members?"

"Yes, but I was in complete shock from what was happening that I wasn't able to see the killer's face. All I know was that after I regained my sense of awareness, that man was dead, and I..."

"So you didn't see the killer due to the shock from what they were doing to you...Would have been helpful if you were a witness...Why didn't you go to the police after that?"

"I was scared to go to the police...They wouldn't be willing to help me, and they would think that I was the one who killed him."

"The fact that you didn't see the killer, he or she wouldn't have had a reason to go after you...If the killer wanted to, they'd have killed you right then and there...Is it possible that the killer doesn't go after females? No...That's not it. Yet-"

"Detective Kirigiri?" Kirigiri notices that she's talking to herself in front of Fujino then the latter called her name.

"Sorry, I tend to do this from time to time...Since you don't know anything about the killer, I can't bring you in for questioning. I'm sorry to have taken some of your time. If there's anything you need, here's my card." Kirigiri hands the girl her business card as the latter thanks her. "Take care of yourself, Asagami." With that, she left Fujino to hang with her friend. As she walked away, Kirigiri felt that there was something wrong with the girl.

 **"She answered that one question without any hesitation in her voice. Usually, girls don't have the courage to confess to being raped, let alone cry when asked if they were. Could it be...No, I shouldn't assume that. I should focus on finding the remaining gang members before the killer gets to them first. Maybe they can shed light into this investigation..."**

 **With Xenovia**

 **Training Spot**

Walking to her usual training spot, Xenovia looks at the bench she and Naruto sat together on after she had finished training. She remembered having cup ramen as he was beside her. She remembered resting her head on his shoulder as she slept. This brought a slight smile on her face as she sets down three water bottles, three cup ramens, and a battery-powered water heater on the bench and started training with her dull zweihänder. Until she improved her body, she would not be able to effectively use her magic.

As she swung her sword, her thoughts were focused on the talk she had with Naruto in her dream.

 _"I'll just end up trying to kill you..."_

 _"True...But I'll be ready for you as many times as I need to be until I can get through to you..."_

She knew she told him that she'd end up trying to kill him if they were to come across each other again. But after taking some time off to calm both her mind and her soul...

 **"Do I really want to kill him?"** she wondered. With this question in mind, she stops swinging her sword. "What are you thinking Xenovia? He may look human, but he's still a Devil. Yet..."

"Xenovia?" Hearing her name being called, she turns to see Ritsuka waving at her. He had on a custom-made Mystic Code that was designed just for him **(Arctic Region Chaldea Uniform)**. "Ritsuka, what brings you here?"

"This is where I train," he told her. Seeing as she occupying the area, he decided to go train elsewhere, but Xenovia stops him and asks if he wants a sparring partner, surprising him. "Spar with you?"

"Yeah, I've been in need of a sparring partner, but usually no one's available. So what do you say?"

"Very well then...You won't send me to the infirmary, will you?"

"That depends on the fight." As she told him, she noticed Ritsuka putting on a pair of gauntlets. "So you prefer using your fists than casting magic?"

"Yeah, while I'm kind of confident in my magic abilities, I prefer fighting up close. The magic is mainly for support and buffing," he said.

"What fighting styles do you know?"

"I trained in Muay That and Kickboxing." Xenovia whistled in surprise. When asked what the gauntlets do, he told her she was about to find out as they prepared their fighting stance.

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

"I asked Asada-san to come to help me, not you," said Shinkawa, sounding annoyed, as Naruto carried some hospital equipment alongside him to the doctor's office.

"She had archery club so it couldn't be helped. I also needed the exercise, given these damn weights around my arms and legs. Every step and arm movement is hell."

"You also look ridiculous with them on."

"Yeah, but since this is all to gain muscle, it doesn't bother me one bit." Shinkawa felt annoyed when Naruto smiled, even though he told the blond he looked ridiculous. "Speaking of weights, they're slightly becoming lighter."

"...How's Asada-san?"

"Shino's doing well. She comes to my house once in a while to eat with me and the family, enough that we make sure to have a plate ready for her. She cooks bentos for me, and they're delicious. I can't cook for her, but I wish I could. I'm thinking about getting her a present in order to repay her."

"A present huh..."

 **"To call Asada-san by her first name...That should be me you damn blond."**

"And...I'm also thinking about making our relationship...more intimate," Naruto told Shinkawa, a blush on his face. Hearing this shocked and angered Shinkawa, though he didn't show it. "I plan to do it tonight. However, I'm kind of nervous just thinking about it..."

"You're hopeless. There's no way you'll go anywhere with her being the way you are," he told the blond. **"In fact, don't go anywhere with her at all you bastard."**

Being reminded of the many attempts with Moka, and remembering the talk with Joichi, Peko, and Sona, Naruto says, "I guess you're right. I've never been able to make something work because I never had much bravery to do it and because I was never good at being aggressive. If I didn't tell Shino how I felt that night...it'd be the same thing with me and Moka. That is why I have to tell her tonight, no more holding back." Just seeing Naruto building confidence in himself pissed Shinkawa off.

 **"This is what I hate about you..."**

"...I can tell that you don't like me, Kyouji," said Naruto.

"You figured that out just now?" Shinkawa asked.

"No, I knew you didn't like me from the start, I just decided to tell you now since we're both alone. Truthfully, I don't like you either, but I'll put up with you, for Shino."

 **"You're just saying that to make yourself the good guy. You just want her as a fucking partner...She's mine you hear me!?"**

Arriving at the doctor's office, they meet a beautiful woman with chin-length, frizzy black hair and red eyes. She wore a lab-coat over a black dress that revealed her cleavage. For footwear, she wore a pair of black platform high heels. **(English VA: Caitlin Glass)(It's basically Karen from Code Vein. However, Code Vein is not of this universe so it's not her. She may look like her, but it's not her.)** Just the sight of her gave Naruto very erotic but dangerous signals that served to make his "urges" build up even more.

"Dr. Karnstein, here's the medical equipment Dr. Kato asked for."

"Oh, thank you Shinkawa." Turning to him, she notices Naruto and tells him, "I wasn't expecting you to have help. I wouldn't mind if you had to do a second run, but I don't condone involving other people to help, especially since I told only you to do this task."

 **"That was because Asada-san asked this damn blond of a boyfriend to come instead."** Shinkawa thought to himself.

"Oh well, I guess I'll let it slide since you brought such a handsome young man to my office," she told Shinkawa as she focused on Naruto, who blushed at the nurse's compliment. "You can go on break now Shinkawa. Thank you for bringing me the equipment."

"You're welcome," he said as he left the doctor's office. Seeing as his work was done, Naruto decided to take his leave. That was until she stopped him. "Have you ever thought about working part-time here?"

"Here?"

"I know we just met, but seeing a nice young man appear before me, I wouldn't mind having a "personal assistant" like yourself doing everything I tell him with no means of talking back," she replied in a seductive and playful tone.

"Oh wow...That would be...But I...I have two part-time jobs already." Naruto replied as he looked away, unable to look her in the eyes.

"That's a shame," she added as she crossed her right leg over her left. "But should you ever change your mind, you know where you can find me." Hearing her tell him that with the seductive tone in her voice made Naruto very hot and sweaty as he said, "I...I have to go." As he attempted to leave, he sees Shizune in front of him, voicing her surprise that he was at her work.

"What brings you here Naruto?"

"Just helping out a friend is all," he quickly replied.

"Dr. Kato, you know this young man?" asked a curious Dr. Karnstein.

"I'm his guardian," answered Shizune as she rests her hand on the Rook's shoulder. "So you helped bring my equipment here? Thank you, Naruto."

"It was no trouble at all. I REALLY have to go now."

"Of course Naruto, make sure you get back to school safely."

"I'll make sure! It was nice meeting you Dr. Karnstein!"

"Same to you. The next time you come here, call me Ayumi, okay Na-ru-to?" she said with a smile as Naruto quickly left the room. "He's a nice young man."

"That's Naruto for you..." The two adults hear the door open.

"How can we..." Shizune had a look of surprise when Fujino entered the room.

"It's you..."

"Hello again..."

"Hello to you as well..." she told the girl as she took a seat.

 **"Perhaps now I can give her a proper examination..."**

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Student Council Room**

"Thank you for helping me set these books in the shelves Namikaze-kun. Honestly, Saji is unreliable at times. I can always count on you."

"It's...It's no trouble at all."

"Are we still okay for Sunday?"

"Sure...Ms. Student Council President, can I ask you a question?"

"What sort of questions do you have for me?"

"...Promise you won't laugh?"

"I definitely won't laugh at you. Now tell me, what seems to be troubling you?" Naruto went on to explain what Joichi told him, from showering together with Shino up until the sex talk, and how he's been holding back on any sort of sexual release. Hearing this come out of him made Sona turn away in order to hide her blushing face.

"O-Oh...So you're in need of sexual advice, is that correct?"

"Yeah...I tried talking to a student (Pekoyama) about it but...there were "complications". I decided to talk to you about it, given your role as the Student Council President."

"Well, I'm glad that you thought of turning to me about this...May I ask why you hold yourself back?"

"It's because I didn't want girls to see me as a guy who is just for the looks, and not her everything. That's mainly why I kept them inside. My father always told me that there's more to women than just their looks, and to take time to know everything about her before getting serious with her."

"Your father sounds like a reasonable man. I take it that was how he eventually got with your mother?" Naruto simply nodded. "I'm just going to say this: You're right to hold back on your desires. However, it's unhealthy to keep all those thoughts inside, with no way of release. It's natural as Humans to have desires, lust, needs, and wants, and it's natural to release them in a healthy way. If I had to suggest something...You said you've known this Shino girl for over a month right?"

"Yeah..."

"I think it's about time you and her became...physical with each other." The blond Rook turned a bright shade of red when he heard Sona's answer.

"Phy...Physical?"

"Normally, I wouldn't suggest this. But with your case, it'll help a lot. Once you get that release, I assure you that you'll feel refreshed. No buts, you really need this, you hear me?" Naruto simply nodded, earning a smile from her.

"Thanks for your advice, I'll talk to her about it tonight."

"One last thing," Sona tells Naruto to get her a gift, as it'll help with the talk. Thanking her once more, he leaves.

 **With Shino**

 **Kawahara Academy**

As Shirabi prepared to go home, she is approached by a blushing Shino, who asks her if she could come shopping with her, and if she could stay over at her place.

"I don't mind, but what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, I just...want to talk to you about something."

 **With Naruto**

 **After School**

 **Kuoh Town**

"Question is...What should I get her? I've been doing nothing but save up my cash. Perhaps I should get her something expensive...No, that wouldn't work. That'd be overdoing it. I'm not some guy who overly spends to impress. Something little should be good. If I recall, she's a fan of Tom Clancy...I could get her a book by him. Wait, she already has all of his books!"

"Oh, hey Naruto!" Turning around, he sees Joichi's girlfriend Seiko approaching him, bags of groceries in her hands.

"Seiko? What's going on with you?" he asked.

"I'm just running errands for my mom. You?"

"I'm...getting my girlfriend a present, though I have no idea on what to get her," he answered.

"Hmmmm...What have you given her so far? During your times together?"

"Chocolate strawberries, a cat plushie, a card, a sapphire necklace, music CDs, a pair of cat-themed headphones...That's pretty much it."

"If you didn't buy the chocolate strawberries, that would've been a good present for...I'm sorry, what sort of occasion are you celebrating? Is it an anniversary or-"

"No, not an anniversary. I'm...I'm going to ask her for a more sexual relationship." Seiko stayed silent when Naruto told her. As she stood in front of him, her face turned red in the face. "Seiko?"

"Sorry, I just...was not expecting that answer," she answered before regaining her composure. "As I said, chocolate strawberries would've been a good present for that sort of occasion. However, since you already did it, it won't have as much of an effect as the first time."

"It won't!?" Naruto yelled. "You've got to be kidding me...So what am I supposed to give her then?"

"Hmmmm...Have you tried perfume?"

"Perfume?"

"Girls like to dress up and smell good. There's a perfume store called **Scent Appeal** not too far from here. You should go try it."

"Seiko, you're a lifesaver!" he told her before running off.

"You're welcome...Joichi's friends are weird."

 **Scent Appeal**

Entering the store, Naruto observed the wide selection of scents from chocolate to orange to cinnamon. He even saw perfume that smelled like ramen and roasted chicken before stopping at apple.

"I wonder if- There!" Naruto picks up a 3 oz. bottle of PINK APPLE by Glenn Perri, smiling as he did it. "I'm sure that Shino will-" To his horror, he sees Shino and Shirabi enter the store. Putting the perfume bottle back, he quickly hides behind the service desk. When the lady working the register asked what he was doing, he hushed her before telling her that his girlfriend was in the shop and that he didn't want to be seen.

"Hmmm...Ah, they do have it." To Naruto's dismay, she happily picked up the perfume he was planning to buy for her.

"I've been looking for this one. Finally, after three stores, I found it!"

"What makes that one so special?" asked Shirabi.

"Naruto and I both like Pink Lady Apples. His previous favorite was the Red Delicious, but after I offered him some Pink Ladies when we hung out at my house to read books, he grew to like them. He even joked about how he'd like a sack of them for his birthday."

"Hehhhh, so that's why you were looking for this one. What's the occasion?" Blushing, Shino told her that it was a secret and that she'd tell her later. "I can't wait to hear it. Well, hurry up so we can try out that new sweets shop. As soon as the two left, Naruto got out of the counter and said in a defeated tone, "She...She got it before I could do it for her..."

 **Kuoh Town**

As Naruto walked the streets, he wondered what sort of occasion she was buying the perfume for? **"It's probably for a future date...I'm back to square one.** " After taking time to think, he gets the idea of getting her some sweets at a popular restaurant that doubled as a bakery located in Ibaraki and decides to take a train there. To his shock, the whole place was booked and scheduled for a private party. When he tried to convince the manager to let him make an order, the manager wouldn't allow it and told him to leave. Next, he tried getting her a vase for her place, only to accidentally break it after sneezing and losing his grip on it. This made the owner angry, as it was one of his masterpieces.

 **Nighttime**

"It's almost 6:00...Shino's probably at her house already, and it's dinnertime, which means food is not a good gift at this time..." As he was talking to himself, he didn't notice Yuuto in front of him and bumped into him, accidentally knocking the blond down on his ass.

"You okay?" Naruto asked as he offered a helping hand. Smiling, Yuuto took his hand as the former got him back on his feet.

"Yes, and thanks for the hand...If I remember, you're Naruto Namikaze, right? The first-year who helps Souna even though you're not part of the Student Council?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"I'm-"

"Yuuto Kiba, the guy girls at Kuoh want to be with, as well as the guy other males strive to become and or beat up." Naruto interrupted.

"Are you one of those guys?" he asked his fellow blond.

"As if."

"That's assuring," Yuuto replied with a smile.

"...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"What is a perfect gift you can give to your girlfriend at a night like this?"

"What's the occasion?" Naruto, not wanting to tell someone he barely knew about his plans to ask his girlfriend for sexual stimulation, tells him that it was for a romantic evening alone that included dinner and Netflix. "...Flowers, simple as that."

"Just flowers?"

"You can never go wrong with a bouquet of flowers, especially when she opens the front door at a night like this, and sees her lover with a bouquet in his hands."Yuuto added before telling him of a shop called **Yamanaka Flowers and Apothecaries**. Naruto thanked the fellow blond before running off as Kiba received a call for a contract from Rias.

 **Yamanaka Flowers and Apothecaries**

"What the hell am I supposed to buy? There are red flowers, blue flowers, white flowers...What if she's allergic to some of the ones I get?"

"Trouble with women?" Turning to the left, he's met with a smirking blonde girl behind the counter.

"No, just trouble with getting a gift for her, especially when it involves picking and choosing whatever won't get her an allergic reaction," he replied.

"How long have you two been together?" she asked him. When he told her he's been dating his girlfriend for over a month, she told him, "Dating for over a month and you didn't think of asking her what her favorite flowers were during your times together? Wow, Boyfriend of the Month ladies and gentlemen."

"Don't sass me," he told the grinning girl as he frowned. "...You know, you could help me pick."

"Maybe, but unless I know what she's not allergic to...I'm afraid I can't help you." This only made Naruto sigh. "You know, a good present to give would simply be you, her, and a dinner made by you. That's what my boyfriend did for me."

"I set a kitchen on fire in a cooking club during club registration day at my academy."

"Then you should try another night."

"But I have to do it tonight because I said I was going to do it tonight," he told her. **"Also because I am very stimulated right now..."** Just thinking about his confrontation with Dr. Karnstein aroused Naruto, both shaming him that he had thoughts about another woman, and making him all the more desperate to get it on with Shino. He was glad that his resistance to temptation was strong, but how long would it last before he can't take it anymore? Before he did something out of lust and desire?

"You...are horrible at planning things," she told the Rook.

"Naruto?" Turning around, he sees Seekvaira enter the shop.

"Seekvaira!? What brings you here?"

"I need to set up a delivery of flowers to someone I don't like as an apology before going to your place. What about you?"

"Nothing really, I was just about to leave."

"Is she the girlfriend you're trying to get the flowers for?" This made the two blush as Naruto told her, "She's not my girlfriend."

"Really? She's a beauty."

"Thank you."

 **Kuoh Town**

"So you're going to have Alivian deliver flowers as an apology to some suitor you beat up?"

"He was just in it for the looks and the reputation, and he made the mistake of forcefully grabbing my hand," she told her Rook, who told her that he's lucky that he doesn't have to go through crap like arranged marriages.

"Lucky you...Scáthach told me about what happened. I wish I had known about it. I would have come to you and helped but-"

"It's fine. You have your own life to handle," he told his King.

"You're part of my life too Naruto," she replied, both turning red as the former said it. "I don't forgive anyone who harms my Peerage."

"I appreciate it, but if I didn't get my ass kicked, it wouldn't have shown me how weak I am without Infernus," he told her. "That Fallen Angel, Hoshikari, I would never be able to win against him the way I am now. I can beat the ass out of his colleagues, but they're nothing compared to him. The amount of effort I am using to move the weights I have on my limbs are proof that I am not ready to face him, at least not yet."

"Always the hard worker. Not that it's a bad thing...Are they heavy? Those weights?"

"Yeah, they are. JoJo got it from a guy named Might Guy." Seekvaira commented on how weird his name sounds, asking her Rook if Might was Guy's first name.

"No idea...Seekvaira?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"If you had a boyfriend, what would you like as a present?" The King turned red when he asked her what sort of presents she would like. Regaining some composure, she tells him that she'd like a nice massage, surprising Naruto, expecting something like a Gundam kit or tickets to a mecha museum.

"Believe it or not, a massage is a more preferred present for me. Helps with a lot of stress. Is this for your girlfriend?" When Naruto admitted it, the King couldn't help but feel a little jealous as usual. "Why do you want to know this?"

"I uh...I plan to ask her for a more physical relationship tonight, during a shower together or when I massage her." Seekvaira's eyes grew wide when he told her that he wanted to "get physical" with Shino.

"So you want to have sex with her?"

"No, well not yet. We're simply going to...pleasure each other..." Naruto explained, red in the face.

"Without penetration?" Naruto simply nodded. "That's a big step forward with you and her."

"Yeah and-" Before he can say more, his phone rings. Picking it up, he sees that it's Shino and takes the call. "Hey Shino, what's...What? You're at Shirabi's? I was going to...Oh, it's nothing really...I'll tell you tomorrow night...Maybe...I love you too...Bye." Hanging up, he tells Seekvaira that Shino was spending the night at her friend's place and that she wasn't going to be home. "I sounded all cool and confident in front of Kyouji for nothing..." he said in defeat.

"Cheer up Naruto, there's always tomorrow."

"Yeah..." Seeing him down, Seekvaira asks him if he wants to go grab a bite with her.

 **Unnamed Yakiniku Restaurant**

 **Private Room**

Having finished eating all the grilled meat and rice they ordered, Seekvaira told her Rook how she wanted to come to the restaurant with her parents tonight, but they never got the chance to due to work conflicts. "So like you, my plans were foiled."

"Well, at least you're not doing this alone..." Seekvaira only smiled before asking her Rook if he drinks. Hearing a no from him, she orders a large bottle of cold apple sake.

"Naruto, when things don't always go as planned, you and a bottle of sake, maybe more, is your best friend," she told him. While a little hesitant, Naruto agrees to have a drink with her.

"To foiled plans..."

 **Shirabi's Room**

 **With Shino**

"What do you think?" asked a shy Shino. Shirabi couldn't help but turn red when her friend told her that she wanted to make her relationship with Naruto more sexual.

"That is a bold decision for someone like you Shino-chan."

"I wanted to talk to him today about it, but...But I don't know if he'd be interested in being more intimate or not. I don't even know what to do for this type of stuff. What if I'm not good enough if he agrees to it?" she told her friend, who was sympathetic towards her.

"Hmmm...Okay! Let's watch some porn and help you get off!" Shino's eyes grew wide, surprised that her friend suggested they watch porn while her aunt and uncle were home.

"Wha-Wha-Wha-What!? But-"

"It's fine, my aunt and uncle are usually out like a light after working the shop all day. When that happens, I watch porn and pleasure myself while doing it."

"You!?" Shirabi simply nodded.

"Don't tell...you've never done this before!?" yelled Shirabi. Shino tells her that she's never touched herself like that before. "You should definitely try it, it feels SO good. It'll take a while before either you or Naruto go first base, so until then, self-pleasure will help prepare yourself. Who knows, maybe he'll agree to your offer of pleasure and tonight will just be what I consider practicing with yourself."

"...Are you going to be in the room?" asked Shino. To her shock, Shirabi told her that she was going to be pleasuring herself next to her as they watched porn. "But you're-"

"Shino I'm not gay or bi if that's what you're worried about. Can't a friend simply watch with you?"

"...I'm not sure about this, but okay."

 **Lime**

After turning on her computer and pulling up a chair beside her friend, Shirabi opened a video link that was 10 minutes long. Skipping 2 minutes ahead, the male in the video was having his cock sucked by either his girlfriend or a pornstar who was hired to have sex with him. As she sucked him, the girl was fingering herself as the male decided to put his hands on the sides of her take and have her suck all 8 inches. Watching this, Shino's face flushed red, and she felt her nether regions getting tingly, and her body started getting hot.

"Shirabi, my body is feeling hot..." she said, heavily breathing as she told her friend. Getting no response, she turns to see Shirabi fingering herself with her right pointing and middle fingers while her left hand was fondling her breasts. Seeing this, Shino couldn't help but watch.

"D-Don't just watch...DO what I do..." she told Shino, who had proceeded to take off her glasses before moving her panties to the side and using her right hand to finger herself while her left-hand spreads her pussy. Moving her fingers, as she timed how fast she moved them with how fast the two people in the video were fucking in the bed, feeling a rush of pleasure envelop her. Feeling her body getting hotter, Shino stopped for a bit as she hastily took off her clothes before she resumed fingering herself.

In between moans, Shirabi told Shino to visualize Naruto fucking her as they watched the male take the female from behind doggy style. "Picture yourself...submitting to his cock...as he pushes it inside of you, again and again...Faster...Faster..."

Shino's moans got louder and more sensual as her left hand moved up to her breasts, fondling them as her head and back arched back, the pleasure becoming more and more intense.

"Oh my god, I'm almost there...I'm almost there!" Shirabi moaned, with Shino feeling her climax coming as well. Finally, after one last minute of self-pleasure, the girls' release came as they orgasmed on the once clean floor at the same time as the couple in the video finished as well. Shino and her friend heavily panted on their chairs as they waited out their orgasm.

 **Lime End**

"How do you feel Shino-chan?" asked the panting Shirabi.

"That felt...amazing..." Shino replied, red in the face and in a state of orgasmic bliss. The white-haired girl smiled at her, telling the Asada girl that she was on fire when she decided to strip off all her clothes.

"It just felt so good is all...You do this every night?"

"Oh yeah...Just think how you'll feel when your boyfriend does it for you. Now help me clean up the floor."

 **With Naruto**

 **Unnamed Yakiniku Restaurant**

 **Private Room**

"I can't help but play out all the things I could do with Shino and nothing else. She's just so damn cute when she has her glasses on, and when she stutters! And when she takes off her glasses and becomes brave, the way she looks and acts is the equivalent of finding out that Kara Danvers is Supergirl or that Diana Prince is Wonder Woman!"

"Tell me more about her!" replied Drunk Seekvaira.

"Don't tell anyone this, but...she has a nice ass." Drunk Naruto added, hiding the blush on his face. When I hug her, whether it's in real life or in Fatal Bullet, I always feel the urge to grab her butt, but I have to refrain from doing it, even as my instincts tempt me! It's like having a sex-driven Hulk inside me!"

"Screw refraining! You're a Devil of the Agares Peerage! Go for it! Grab that ass of her's when the opportunity comes!" yelled Drunk Seekvaira. "As your King, I order you to grab it with your own two hands! Like your life depended on it!"

"As your Rook, I accept this mission!" as he too the sake bottle to pour more into his cup, he noticed that it was empty. "Aww man, we're out. Can we order more?"

"I don't think that'll happen. We did order 20 rounds of sake. I doubt that they'll allow us to order more."

"Well, let's just pay the bill and leave."

 **Kuoh Town Streets**

Naruto and Seekvaira had their arm around one another as support as they walked to the latter's place since the blond Rook didn't want to go home drunk.

"I'm not letting Akame and Shizune see me like this. I would not hear the end of it if I went home..."

"Thank your King for allowing you to stay at my place." Drunk Naruto simply chuckled before smiling. "I'm glad to have someone like you. Someone I can be open with about my...urges."

"Is that the alcohol talking, or you?" Drunk Seekvaira joked.

"Haha very funny..."

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Seekvaira's Room**

Entering her room, the now sober Seekvaira acted as Naruto's support, the latter still drunk. "Here we are Naruto."

"You get sober really fast. What's your trick?" asked Drunk Naruto.

"When you're me, you get sober after walking it off for a good hour or two. Since you're new to drinking, yours is longer," she replied. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes, I had an amazing time with you Seekvaira." Drunk Naruto answered, Seekvaira voicing how glad she was that he enjoyed himself. "Alright Naruto, let's get you in bed and-" Before she could finish, she lost her footing, falling back first on her bed, with the drunk blond on top of her. Both didn't say anything as they stared in each other's eyes.

"Oh dear, this is embarrassing. If you don't mind, I'd like it if you got o-" Before she knew it, the drunk Rook had planted his lips onto hers, shocking the King. Parting lips, the Agares girl asked her Rook what he was doing. "Naruto, you have a-" Once more, she was stopped by another kiss from the drunk blond. This time, he inserted his tongue into her mouth, massaging hers with his. From what was going on right now, she concluded that Naruto's drunk state had made him vulnerable to his desires. To put it simply, the built up lust he had inside was loose and was being directed to her.

"There's so much pent-up desire in me Seekvaira. Moka, Xenovia, Shino, Aika, Scáthach, Pekoyama-senpai, the hot nurse working with Shizune...even you...I just don't want to care at all and take you right now, regardless of status as Rook and King..." As he said it in a serious tone that made him sound hot, he fondled Seekvaira's left breast with his right hand. "I'm a Devil, I shouldn't care about sinning at all and just go with what I am feeling."

"Th-That may be true, but-" Immediately, Seekvaira was interrupted by Naruto licking the left side of her neck, moaning as he did it.

 **"This is...Naruto when he's not hindered by his morals?"** Was it wrong to think that an unrestrained Naruto was hot to her? As he kissed her neck, Naruto's left hand began feeling Seekvaira's slender right leg before snaking it up to her ass as he grabbed and massage the right cheek. After a good 20 seconds, Naruto's left hand decided to slowly unbutton and unzip her pants before slowly slipping into her underwear.

 **"Naruto's hand is going to..."** Feeling unprepared for having something other than her fingers feeling her nether regions, Seekvaira grabbed his hand. "Naruto, I-I'm not prepared for this! I don't want to do this just-" Interrupted once more, Seekvaira watched as Naruto passed out on top of her, his head resting on her chest, surprising her.

 **"He's asleep!?"** she thought to herself, sounding disappointed. After getting the sleeping blond off of her, she placed him in bed before getting in with him and pulling a blanket over them. Remembering the kiss, the King turned red in the face. Sure, he was drunk when he did it, but his lips felt nice on her own. And the way he was so aggressive when he...Just thinking about it was too much for her mind.

"So you kept that inside of you for so long...If you didn't fall asleep on me, we'd be..." Thinking about what could have happened, she sighed before directing a smile to the sleeping blond as she gently pulled at his cheek.

"Pervert Rook..."

 **With Maki**

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Garage**

"Thank you so much for helping me with this Maki-chan, even if it's just handing me the tools."

"You're welcome," Maki replied as she handed the woman a screwdriver. Finished, Shizune closed the hood of the car and gives out a satisfied sigh. "Shizune?"

"Yes, Maki-chan?"

"...Do you consider me as someone who can be forgiven?" Maki reveals to her that she hurt someone's feelings, someone, who wanted to help her, only to reject her help and rip something of hers that made said person cry.

"How long ago was this?"

"8 months ago..."

"What did you rip exactly?"

"Her notepad. She doesn't speak, and she didn't know sign language and I..."

"First off, that was very mean of you Maki-chan," Shizune told the girl, wagging her right finger as she did it. "Second, to answer your question, it depends on the ones you've hurt to decide if you're forgiven or not. I don't have the answer to it. That is a question you need to find out for yourself."

"A question I need to find out for myself...Thank you, I now know what I must do tomorrow."

 **Misaki Town**

 **Train Station**

"Do you happen to know where Keita might be?" Fujino mysteriously twists and tears off a man's limbs by unknown means as he screams in pain. "I must see Keita at all costs. If I don't, I..." Finally, she twists his head around before tearing off his head. With the man dead, Fujino clutches her stomach in pain as she leaves.

 **The next day...**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Dining Room**

Naruto entered, having a small headache that had him holding his light and dizzy head.

"I am not drinking for a while," he told his King.

"A wise decision, my Rook," Naruto told his King that he didn't remember anything from last night other than the fact that they drank a lot of sake. "I didn't do anything crazy, did I?" Hearing this, Seekvaira spat out her drink as she recalled what happened.

"What did I do?"

"No-Nothing at all! Nothing you should worry about!" she told him, blushing as her tea drinking hand shook a bit.

"Seekvaira...What did I do?"

 **One talk later...**

"I did what!?" yelled the Rook.

"You kissed me, twice, licked my neck, groped my breasts, and felt my butt. And then you.." Seekvaira couldn't say more as the memory played out in her head. "You passed out before you could go any further."

"I am so sorry Seekvaira! Wait, I just...If Shino knew what I did, she'd kill me! Worse, she'll probably break up with me."

"You were drunk Naruto, you had no control in your drunken state," she told him. "And I don't think she'd break up with you over being unable to control yourself when you're drunk..." Before they could discuss more, Naruto gets a notification on his phone telling him that he needed to get to Kuoh Academy.

"Just go about your day. I'm sure you'll figure something out. If it were up to me, it helps to be honest. You may get an earful, but it's better than keeping it from her."

"You're right..."

"And after last night...I think you should go for her." Blushing, Naruto agreed with her before leaving.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Student Council Room**

"Thanks for the help again Namikaze. I apologize for keeping you here, even after you finished your club and your classes so early." Sona had called the blond to help her arrange some paperwork for her. As usual, he agreed to it without being asked twice. "So...How did it go yesterday? With your girlfriend?" Hearing this, Naruto told her that he wasn't able to tell her last night. "So you failed to ask her..."

"Yeah..." Sona couldn't help but feel bad for the blond as she gave him an apologetic look.

"Cheer up Namikaze-kun. I'm sure someone like you will manage somehow."

"T-Thanks for the assurance, it helps a little..." Sona smiled a bit when Naruto thanked her. "Is this all the paperwork?"

"Yes, you can go now. Thanks again." Giving her a smile, Naruto told her to have a good day before leaving the room. On his way out, he noticed Maki coming towards him.

"Naruto, are you free now?" she asked.

"Yeah, I just got done for today. Why?"

"I am meeting a peerage member at Kawahara Academy."

"Is it for a mission?" he asked. To his surprise, Maki told him that she was going there to apologize to her before explaining to him what she told Shizune.

"You did that?" asked the surprised Rook.

"Yeah...I was also asked by another student to give her boyfriend a letter." When asked what the letter was about, Maki told him that she didn't know what was written in it, and that she wanted Naruto to give it to the boyfriend instead.

"So we're going to Shino's academy...This is way too convenient for me." Maki raised a brow when he said that. As they exited the academy, the Pawn asked Naruto what he meant by convenient. "I've been meaning to ask Shino for a more physical relationship than just kissing and hugging last night, only to fail at planning things beforehand."

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Wondering how she knew, Maki told him that he was easy to read.

"I've been having all this pent-up lust inside of me, and I was told that I need to release it as soon as possible, or it'll get worse. It managed to get out last night and...I did shameful things to Seekvaira as a result of giving in to it while drunk. However, it wasn't enough to satisfy it."

"I guess I'm not the only person keeping things to myself." she joked. "So you're going to her academy to tell her? About the lust?"

"Yeah."

"You're taking a huge risk Naruto. Are you sure you're ready to take it?"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't be going to her academy with you, would I?" he replied.

"I guess not...I've noticed that you still have those weights on. Have you adjusted to them yet?" she asked.

"Now that you bring it up, I'm not using as much effort as I need to use to move them. I guess that means that I'm slowly adjusting to them."

 **Kawahara Academy**

As she walked with her friend through the hallways, Shino recalled the sensation she felt when she touched herself. She couldn't think about anything else than that. It was beginning to worry her. In one of her classes, she yelled "That is so wrong!" in class. To her luck, the answer a student wrote on the board was wrong, and she played along with it, correcting the student's mistake and writing down the correct answer. Noticing her friend's situation, Shirabi pats her on the back and assures her that she'll do fine and that a guy like Naruto wouldn't think of her differently.

"What if he finds himself in the arms of another woman who's more beautiful than me before I can tell him and find me boring?" she asked her friend.

"You shouldn't look down on yourself Shino. I mean, I saw you naked last night, and you are a beauty in your own way." she told her, earning a blush from the Asada girl as she adjusted her glasses in her embarrassed manner. As they walked to their academy, they found Naruto consoling a male student in the hallways, surprising her.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Noticing her, Naruto greeted her first before telling her that he finished with his classes and his club early, and that he was tasked, by a student in his class, with bringing a breakup letter to her boyfriend, and that he was consoling him until the Asada girl arrived.

"A breakup letter!?" yelled a surprised Shino.

"Yeah, it was a surprise for me...He should be fine after the talk I had with him."

"...Oh, I just remembered that I need to help with the shop, and my aunt and uncle are having their anniversary today. Can you guys help me out?" This made Naruto's plan to talk to Shino now to be on hold until they were alone.

"Sure, I just need to talk to Harukawa-senpai first," he said.

"Oh, Maki-chan is here? Invite her to help out as well."

 **With Maki**

 **Literature Club Room**

From a distance, Maki watched over a young girl with straight silver hair that goes well past her waist and blue eyes. Underneath her academy uniform, she was clad in silver armor and wore a purple dress underneath. She also wore a piece of armor on her forehead as well. Currently, the girl was arranging a shelf of good with a smile. Mustering enough courage, Maki enters and calls out the girl's name.

"Eu?" Turning around, the girl known as Eu had a look of surprise on her face. "That face is to be expected. Never thought I'd come here after what I did to you." Eu tilted her head to the right, confused. "If you're wondering why I am here...Well..." Taking out a purple notepad, she hands it to the surprised girl, who points to herself, wondering if it's for her.

"Yeah, I got it for you Eu...Also...If your offer still stands...I'd like for you to live with me in my apartment."

("Do you really mean it?") Eu wrote on her new notepad.

"Yes...I know that I've hurt your feelings several times Eu. You were only trying to help me, yet I rejected it, pushed you away, all for my selfish reasons...I didn't want to feel what it was like to lose something important again and..." Eu tugs at Maki's shirt to get her attention. On her notepad, the smiling girl wrote, "I understand, and I forgive you, Maki. I still want to live with you. After all, you were hurting inside."

"...You've always been the kindest and most forgiving out of everyone in our peerage," she told the girl with a light smile before being caught off guard as Eu hugged her. Smiling herself, she hugs the girl as well. Unknown to the both of them, Naruto, Shirabi, and Shino watched the whole thing, not only surprised by Maki's approach but finding out themselves that the Pawn was capable of smiling. Noticing their presence, Maki turned a very bright shade of red. "How...How long were you guys standing there?"

"Since you decided to go in and talk to Eu-chan. By the way, nice to meet you." Eu simply waved hello to them as Maki told them, "You three saw nothing, got it?" The three simply nodded their heads as their faces sweat a bit. "So, what do you guys need?"

"...How good are you two at working a register?" asked Shirabi.

"...Huh?"

 **Gozen's**

Naruto, Shino, Maki, and Eu worked the registers as customers entered to purchase weapons and armor, though not before signing a waiver that they couldn't sue them, and denying those who seemed "off" to them or didn't deserve to purchase the items at the shop.

"I must say, the weapons and armor she forged in this shop are absolute masterpieces." Maki couldn't help but marvel at the blades the girl made. "Perhaps I should purchase some from her...or maybe..." Grabbing Naruto, she whispers to him that weapons and armor like Shirabi's would really help them out.

 _"There are no weak points that I can find in them. They're basically flawless. Perhaps we should visit her at some point and ask her to forge equipment for us."_ Their talk is interrupted by a surprising arrival from Yuuto.

"You're-"

"Hey, Kiba-senpai."

"Namikaze, you work here?" Naruto simply nodded and told him that he was a part-timer. Turning to his left, he sees Maki working a register. "Harukawa...Hellscythe..."

"Kiba..."

("Kiba...")

"Hellscythe, I understand. But you, it's strange to see you working at a shop with other people."

"We were simply coerced into helping the owner," she replied. "Now are you going to buy something or not?"

"I'm just window shopping is all. I have no need to purchase anything at the moment. Though I must say, all of these weapons are perfectly forged without any impurities. I'd like to meet the one who made this."

"Then you're just wasting your time," Maki told him in a cold manner. Turning to Shino, Yuuto looks at her with curiosity. This didn't sit well for Naruto as he walked to her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm ummm... I'm-"

"She's my girlfriend." Naruto interrupted, defensively pulling her towards him. "Don't even think about it, pretty boy."

"Oh no, I'm not like that. I was just curious about who she was is all. I'm sorry if I gave you mixed signals."

"Apology accepted." Smiling, Yuuto takes his leave, though not before telling Naruto, "See you on Monday."

"Uh huh." As soon as the Knight left, Shino asked Naruto if he could let her go, feeling embarrassed. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine...It felt nice being in your arms..." Naruto turned red when Shino told him how she felt. "You're my girlfriend, I have to let guys know that you're taken." Looking at the two, Eu wrote how romantic the two were as Maki remembered how Kaito was whenever guys looked at her like she was up for the taking. She remembered Kaito saying the same things Naruto told his girlfriend.

 **2 hours later...**

"Thank you so much for your help guys. As promised, here's your share of the profits," said Shirabi as she handed each person their payment. Looking at the cash in her hands, Eu's eyes glittered as she thought about the meals she can make for herself and Maki now that the latter told her that she can live with her.

"If it's fine with you, I'd like to work part-time here as well."

"You'd like to be a part-timer here!?" Shirabi happily yelled. Maki simply nodded before telling her it'd be nice to work at a shop that suits her interests.

"Yes, of course! It'll help me a lot if you worked part-time here!"

 **Asada's House**

"Maki working part-time at the shop. I guess that means that you and I may have more time together huh?"

"Yeah..."

As they approached the front door, Shino was about to say goodnight to Naruto before being interrupted by Naruto asking her if he could spend the night with her, surprising her. "Okay..." Entering her home, Shino told him, with a smile, that she'll make dinner for the both of them to enjoy, and to make himself at home. Going into the TV Room, Naruto decides to turn on her television and watch a show. To his shock, it's a Lifetime movie about a boyfriend who is unfaithful to his girlfriend. Before he could see what happens next, he changes the channel to a show that has the main character telling his crush that he wants her and that he can't hold back any longer. He decides to change it once more, this time focusing on the news. His eyes widen when it's about a girl who attacked her boyfriend for having a one night stand with a woman. He turns it off as Shino called his name, telling him that dinner was ready.

"I'm coming."

 **Dinner Time**

Sitting at the table, Naruto and Shino said nothing as they ate Duck soup with brown rice and yams, the latter smiling as she ate her dinner.

"Shino..."

"Hmmm?" Shino swallows her food before asking him if the soup was okay.

"It's good, it's just...I did something bad..."

"Bad? Like what?" she asked, raising a brow.

"I...got super drunk last night...with my boss."

"You went to drink with your boss? That doesn't sound bad," she told her boyfriend.

"I'm not finished...I spent the night at her place and...I kissed her...and groped her...before passing out..." Hearing this, Shino's smile disappeared as her eyes widened. "It was wrong of me to do it, and I am sorry..." Shino said nothing, worrying the Rook, who called out her name.

"...Finish dinner first...Then we'll talk..." Hearing this, Naruto had a worried expression on his face as they continued eating.

 **20 minutes later...**

As they washed their dishes, Naruto expected Shino to say something, but she stayed silent, further worrying him as time went by.

"Shino...are you okay?" Again, he didn't get a reply.

 **"She must be furious with me..."**

"...Some of the clothes you left here for when you decided to stay over are in the drawer under my bed. Go shower, then we'll talk."

"O-Okay..."

 **Bathroom**

 **Lime**

Using the shower, he wondered what Shino had in mind for him when he was done with the bathroom. All those days spent together...gone after one night.

"She's definitely breaking up with me. I can't blame her though." As he lathered soap all over his body, he heard the bathroom door open, Turning around, he was surprised to see a nude and blushing Shino.

"Sh-Shino!?" Saying nothing, the blushing girl pushes him onto the wet tile floor before straddling him. "Shi-Shin-" Without warning, Shino kisses him, inserting her tongue into his mouth as she massaged his tongue with hers while rubbing her pussy against his erect cock, the two teens moaning in each other's mouths. Parting lips, a thin trail of saliva formed before breaking apart as Shino stopped straddling him. Curious, Naruto told her he was sure that she was going to break up with him.

"It's my fault that you ended up kissing another girl last night," she told the blond, confusing him. "Last night, I wanted to talk to you about getting close to you, like this, but I was afraid of what you'd think of me. Instead of coming to you, I went to talk to Shirabi about it instead..."

"Re-Really!?" Naruto yelled, surprised. "I was going to do the same thing, and I was planning to get you a gift to go with it."

"So you-"

"Yeah...I want this..." he told her.

"I want this too Naruto..." Sitting on the right side of him, Shino moved her right hand towards her lover's cock as she wrapped her fingers around it and began the process of jerking him off. Feeling it getting bigger in her hands, she smiled knowing she's making him hard. The sensation he felt from the handjob was unimaginable as he moaned, his voice echoing in the bathroom.

"Holy cow Shino, that feels nice."

"I'm glad that you're enjoying yourself." she told him before seductively whispering in his ear, "Though you shouldn't be the only one getting pleasure...I need you to feel me as well Naruto."

Blushing, Naruto takes his left hand and starts inserting his middle finger into her pussy, moving it in and out as his pointing finger played with her clitoris and the other fingers spread her pussy open. Shino moaned alongside him as they continued to help each other to their release. Two minutes in, feeling bolder, Shino stops jerking her boyfriend as she moves her face towards his cock and starts licking it, starting from the shaft and moving up to the tip. Naruto was stunned at the lengths his girlfriend was going to satisfy him as she proceeded to suck him off. To his astonishment, she managed to fit all eight-inches of himself into her mouth before bobbing her head up and down.

Naruto couldn't believe that this was Shino. The same girl he's been dating for over a month was giving him his first blowjob. Not wanting to be outdone by her, Naruto puts them in a 69 position, Shino being on top, and used his tongue to rub and lick her womanhood, to her great pleasure. Unknowingly fulfilling a drunk promise, his hands started grabbing her butt as he pushed her closer to him, his tongue moving in deeper as it wagged and swayed inside of her pussy, almost making the girl shiver from the pleasure. After thirty seconds, Naruto came inside the Asada girl's mouth as she released her juices onto his tongue. Unable to take the whole thing, Shino lets go of his cock as it squirted some cum on her face. As she got off of him, the sight of her cum-covered face made Naruto erect once more, surprising her.

"It's still that large?" Naruto scratching the back of his head as he awkwardly smiled at her.

"Sorry..." Smiling back, she told him that she was up for one more round. Straddling him once more, Shino vigorously moved her hips as her pussy rubbed against the Rook's cock, her arms wrapped around his neck. Naruto had his left arm feeling her right breast as he took the left one in his mouth and sucked on it, his right arm wrapped around her in a hug as he helped her rub her pussy against his shaft.

 **"This is the least I can do until I am ready. For now, this will do for now..."** Shino thought to herself as Naruto informed her that he was getting close to cumming. "Kiss me Naruto!" Complying, Naruto pressed his lips against his lover's as the two moaned in each other's mouths after cumming.

 **Lime End**

 **[Persona 5 OST - Sweet]**

Heavily panting, Shino got off of Naruto as she looks at her body and found Naruto's cum all over her breasts and stomach. "So this was how much you've been holding back?"

"Oh yeah..." he replied, heavily panting, but feeling refreshed, as if a large weight was lifted from his body. "You were amazing Shino..."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah, I do," he answered with an assuring smile.

"I admit, I am angry about what you did to your boss last night. Doing something so perverted to your boss. You jerk..." With an angry but cute pout, she flicked him in the forehead, making him reel back in pain a bit. "I'll let you off with that since you were honest with me. A lot of guys these days usually don't tell their girlfriends about this sort of stuff...I also want to go see that new Ant-Man movie. Can you do it tomorrow?"

"...If that's what you wish of me, then it's a promise."

"Great, now please help me clean my body, d-a-r-l-i-n-g." Naruto blushed when Shino called him darling as she formed a small smile on her face.

 **[Music End]**

 **With Maki**

 **Misaki Town**

 **Container Bay**

"So Eu's living with you now?" Ange asked Maki as they sat on a large stack of storage containers.

"Yes, and in return for allowing her to stay, she decided to be the one who cooks." Hearing the arrangement, Ange couldn't help but smile at this.

"Day after day, you're trying something new. I wonder, what made you decide to have Eu live at your place, after all this time?"

"...A woman gave me the words I needed to hear in order to seek forgiveness for what I did to her." The spy wondered who the woman was as she gazes at the town from where they were sitting. "Eventually...I'll go apologize to Seekvaira."

"Sounds good to me."

"...So you and Naruto worked together a lot?"

"Unlike the others, Naruto and I had more time in our hands, which we used to fight injustice sometimes," she told Maki, who found their vigilantism ridiculous and risky. "You have Naruto to thank for that. Although I have to say, it's a nice change of pace."

"Hehhh...So tell me, what are we doing in Misaki Town?"

"As you've heard on the news, there's a killer out on the loose, as well as two rapists that may be targets, and a victim, whom these rapists enjoyed to no end. There were originally three, but a body was found last night at a train station, his head and limbs twisted before being ripped off violently. Naruto wanted to look into this, but since he decided to focus on training, he asked me to do this. There she is. Fujino Asagami..." Ange and Maki focus their attention on Fujino being stopped by a strange male who offered to take her to meet Keita, whom Ange identified as a friend of one of the rapists. "If we tail them, maybe we'll bump into the killer as well."

 **[Garden of Sinners 3: Remaining Sense of Pain OST - 06-M0708]**

Following them, they stop as soon as the male known as Kohei decided to turn to her threaten Fujino with a knife in his left hand, asking her to strip for him. With a cold expression on her face, Fujino called him a liar before twisting his arm. Kohei screamed as he dropped his knife onto the ground. Ange and Maki's eye grew wide as they saw this happen. Not only because the girl had telekinetic powers, but because she possessed something rare. Something that could rival a Sacred Gear.

"She has...Mystic Eyes?" Ange said in disbelief. As they looked on, Fujino started twisting Kohei's other arm.

"Tell me...Tell me where Keita is." When Kohei tried to run, she simply used her mystic eyes to twist his left leg.

"My...My legs...They're twisted like screws..." Kohei begins laughing maniacally from the pain he was feeling. As she approached him, she twisted his right leg.

"I'm sorry...but I need to do this," she told him as she slowly but painfully twisted his head. "This is the only way I can be like others...I really don't want to kill people." Having had enough of waiting, Maki decides to confront her, with Ange trying to stop her, but to no avail. Fujino notices her presence as she landed.

"Fujino Asagami...To think that you were the killer the police are looking for, making you both victim and murderer." Fujino moved back a bit as Maki approached her.

"Who...Who are you?"

"Someone who's like you," she told her.

"You're wrong! I'm not like you. I'm normal. I'm...normal..."

"Normal huh...would a normal person be able to twist limbs like you? Is it normal to possess Mystic Eyes? Give me a break. You stopped being normal as soon as you possessed those powers of yours and committed murder. You're coming with me."

"No...I...I don't want to. I have to find Keita."

"You don't have a choice...You DON'T want to fight me." Feeling threatened, Fujino used her powers to destroy a storage crane above Maki. Seeing this, Ange activates her C-Ball and rushes in to save Maki before it lands on top of her. However, Fujino escaped as a result.

"She got away..." Maki said, a bit annoyed by this.

"But at least we know that she's the murderer. For now, we should call it a night. However..." Turning to Maki, she tells her that she's to not pursue Fujino. "We were supposed to observe, not interfere. We don't understand what her Mystic Eyes are capable of, and we don't know how they work. You can't just jump in like that."

"She could be a future threat to Misaki Town, maybe even Kuoh Town if we don't stop her. What if she develops a need to kill later on?"

"You don't know that. WE...don't know that...Go home, Maki. You've already done enough. I'll continue my investigation alone and with Naruto once he's finished with training." Ange activates her C-Ball as she leaves to go home, leaving Maki alone.

 **[Music End]**

 **Sunday Morning**

 **With Naruto**

 **Asada's House**

Waking up, Naruto found himself naked in Shino's bed as the equally naked girl slept next to him. He felt very refreshed after he and his girlfriend engaged in non-penetrative foreplay last night. After kissing the girl on the forehead, he dressed up before leaving out the door.

 **Kuoh Town**

 **[Persona 3 OST - Joy]**

After picking up some materials he needed to build Sona's new computer, Naruto proceeded to make his way back home. He stops, however, when he sees Issei waiting for his date.

"Issei?"

"Naruto?"

"Waiting for your date?" Issei simply nodded before asking the blond what he was holding. "These are just some materials I need to build Ms. Student Council President's new computer."

"Hehhhh...Wait, you're building her a free computer?" Naruto simply nodded as he told him that she was stopping by his place soon to see it get made. Shocked, the brown-haired male yelled, "The Student Council President's going to your house!?"

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Naruto.

"She's coming to your house!... Are you two dating?"

"No, we're not. I already have a girlfriend and-"

"Wait...YOU!?"

"Oh yeah, I didn't mention that to you."

"So you're having another girl come to your house!? Naruto, who knew you were like that."

"It's nothing like that at all. Geez, don't make it sound like things are going to happen between me and the Student Council President. I have to go now, good luck on your date." he told Issei before leaving. As soon as he left, Issei wondered why Yuuma was taking so long to arrive before being handed a flier by a woman wearing bat-themed clothes.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

"This is simply extraordinary..." Sona told the proudly smiling blond as his 3D Printer developed her computer. "You weren't kidding when you said that it could build it. You said you made this yourself?"

"All from scratch," he answered.

"So anything happen between you and your girlfriend?" she asked. Seeing a blush form on his face, Sona realized that something good happened with the couple. "While I don't know what you two did, it must've been amazing." As soon as it's finished, Naruto takes it out and hands it to her. Thanking him, Sona tells him that she owes him a favor and that she couldn't wait to try it out.

"If you ever need anything, feel free to e-mail me."

"...If it's okay with you, can we exchange numbers?" asked a blushing Sona.

"Sure Ms. Student Counci-"

"And can you also call me Souna from now on?"

"...Okay, Souna." After giving each other their contact information, Sona said goodbye to the Rook as she left his house. Naruto immediately got a message from Seekvaira to come to work, needing his help with a project. Smiling, he texted her that he was on the way.

 **[Music End]**

 **Kuoh Town**

"So you and him finally did it?" asked a surprised Shirabi.

"We didn't have sex, we just sexually touched each other is all." said a blushing Shino.

"I am so proud of you! Do you think you'll do more?"

"M-Maybe..." The two girls hear the news being reported on a large screen, informing viewers of another murder victim found at a container bay in Misaki Town, and that a crane was damaged, destroying some property in the process.

 _"The workers there don't know how it happened, stating that it was in perfect condition before they left for home."_

 **"How scary..."** They thought to themselves. At the same time, Issei and "Yuuma" were looking at the same screen as them. Unknown to Issei, she had a smile on her face.

 **"I wonder what sort of power caused that. I should probably send Hoshikari and Zellmon to Misaki Town to find whoever did that."**

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED2: Kizuato (Scar) by Kalafina**

* * *

 **Finally, this is done. I have no idea how I should feel after spending too long figuring this out other than relieved. I did have intentions to release this on the 4th, but complications caused me to move it to now. Hopefully, in three weeks I can survive personal life stuff while doing some writing in between the storms.**

 **Maki may be improving a bit, but she is still lacking when it comes to working with people. She has her own way of doing things, as do the other members of Seekvaira's Peerage. Seeing how she acts with Fujino shows this. This is mainly due to her inexperience with working with teammates since she's been doing things solo for so long. Hopefully, something can be done about this.**

 **Next chapter, Naruto's weights come off and Issei becomes a Devil. With the weights off, Naruto's strength training will still continue. With this chapter, I wanted to focus a little bit on what Naruto was lacking, which was strength. With Infernus, he was really strong. Without him, that amazing power is unavailable. Even with Devil Energy, he would be no match for enemies that were stronger than Freed or Dohnaseek. Because of this, I wanted him to focus on improving his human strength, the strength he could've gained when he wasn't a Devil.**

 **The dream scene with Kushina will serve as a hint towards how the Asia/Asagami Arc will end.**

 **Shikaku, Choza, and Ino make appearances while Might Guy and Sai are mentioned! It also seems that Kirigiri and Makoto from Danganronpa have arrived, the former investigating the Asagami case! Will she stumble into something? Who knows. All I know is that she and Naruto will eventually have a partnership like Gordon and Batman, though how long will that be?**

 **Looks like Raynare is interested in obtaining Asagami's power, though she has to find her first. Hoshikari and Zellmon will be in charge of this and will come face to face with Ange. Maki and Naruto will eventually intervene, hopefully in the next one.**

 **Given their backgrounds as orphans, I felt that Maki could find a sort of connection with Akame, seeing as how they were both abandoned. The only difference was that Akame was adopted while Maki was never taken in by any family. To have her interact with Naruto's sister and Shizune has her decide to ask Eucliwood, who was introduced this chapter, to live with her. The part about Maki tearing the girl's notepad was planned after watching "A Silent Voice".**

 **Xenovia, if only I can do more for you. I enjoy writing about her. I should definitely get this arc finished so I can write the Excalibur Arc.**

 **The scenes with the quick sex and the limes were pretty hard to do since I never wrote anything like this. I had to go by some hentai I researched as well as some maturely rated fics along the way. Hopefully, I can improve upon this. I don't know when, but let's give it two or three chapters, maybe more, but I want to write about sex. Mainly Naruto and Shino since it has yet to be done. Just thinking about it is just mind-boggling.**

 **If you already know, a character from Code: Vein is in, but while the model and voice are the same, her name is Ayumi Karnstein instead of Karen. She will become important soon, maybe later.**

 **Things that couldn't/wouldn't/didn't make it into the final cut:**

 **1\. Seekvaira offering to perform oral sex on him or give him a handjob**

 **2\. Caren Ortensia making an appearance as Kuoh Academy's nurse.**

 **3\. Naruto meeting Peko after Akame's kendo practice.**

 **4\. Archer meeting Naruto the second time.**

 **5\. Yuuto fighting Hoshikari and Zellmon.**

 **6\. Rias and Akeno appearance.**

 **7\. Naruto, Maki, and Eucliwood watching Shino practice her archery.**

 **8\. Naruto and Shino getting frisky in the archer club room showers (This would've been based on a hentai I found by accident)**

 **9\. Moka replenishing Archer's mana through sex. (Based on sex magic in the Fate series)**

 **10\. Xenovia practicing Projection Magic and meeting Mash Kyrielight.**

 **11\. Seekvaira being unavailable because she was at a Panic! At the Disco Concert.**

 **12\. Seekvaira revealing how Devils find Apples to be very addicting.**

 **13\. Naruto and Seekvaira going to an Okonomiyaki restaurant (Replaced with Yakiniku)**

 **14\. Naruto playing Rias against chess and winning.**

 **15\. Ange working for the police as a clumsy assistant or investigator (How would she keep that job?)**

 **16\. Naruto's glasses falling off from Aika trying to take them off, making every girl fall for him. (TOO SOON!)**

 **17\. Naruto and Sona roleplaying how the former was going to ask Shino for a sexual relationship, only for Naruto to go overboard and make out with Sona to the point he rips her shirt open.**

 **18\. Fight between Ange and Maki.**

 **19\. Naruto meeting Asia by helping her with directions.**

 **20\. Naruto trying to communicate with Infernus without success.**

 **21\. Xenovia masturbating.**

 **22\. Scáthach or Seekvaira arriving to overpower Hoshikari.**

 **23\. Shinkawa at the entrance of Shino's school, being angry at her for forgetting their plans and getting angrier when it's revealed that she had club duties and that Naruto, Shirabi, Maki, and Eu were with her. (TOO SOON FOR CRAZY KYOUJI!)**

 **If you're wondering where Naruto's relationship is going, make sure you enjoy how loving Shino is with Naruto and whatnot because...let's just say that Excalibur may or may not be intense, things will be Claire Temple and Luke Cage intense, or something similar to that in some shape or form. Why? Secrets.**


	20. Deleted or Extended Extras Part 3

**As I stated in a beta chapter that I accidentally deleted that involved Shino pleasuring herself, Part 3 of this would be posted before or after the chapter that was just released.**

 **Also, at some point in time, I will plan an extended special on Chapter 5 and the not so very received Chapter 8. This will be before the Excalibur Arc, with CHAPTER 5 ENHANCED to include far more content in it than the original. With CHAPTER 8 ENHANCED, it'll get rid of the POV and will be rearranged to fit it. May include some new dialogue. Those two will be their own chapter, not an edited one since reasons. In short, I'm enhancing them like how Bethesda enhanced Skyrim.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5 (Extra) - Naruto tries out Fatal Bullet for the first time**

 **Fatal Bullet**

 **Untouchable!**

"How did you- I mean- How're your reflexes that good!? There was no way that you could've dodged all those lasers from 2 meters away!" Naruto had decided to try out his reflexes on the gambling game **Untouchable** , and maybe earn all the credits **(30,000,000)** that were spent by other players who failed to beat it. Being a Devil had its advantages, especially when it came to games like this that involve sprinting and dodging. Sure it was cheating, but that was only if he was caught doing so.

"I simply expected the unexpected. After all, gambling games tend to have some extras hidden up their sleeves." Naruto answered.

"Well, with 30,000,000 credits, we can go check out the black market shops. Let's go, I know one that might have what you want."

 **SBC Glocken**

"Not that I mind, Uzumaki-kun **(Naruto's Avatar name)** , but why did you dye your hair red in this game?" asked a curious Sinon.

"My mother had red hair, and it was very beautiful, enough to make guys turn their heads towards her. At some point, I wondered what I'd look like with red hair so..."

"It looks good, though I'm used to the blond look," Sinon told the blond.

"I should say the same for you. I prefer your natural look. Although..." Looking at her pale blue hair and bluish green eyes, he tells her, "You do look nice with blue hair, Sinon-chan." Sinon could help but turn red as she pulls her scarf over her mouth.

"So where are we going exactly?"

"You'll see...Oh, one more thing." Sinon flings a coin at Naruto, who catches it in his left hand. Observing it, he wonders what it's for.

 **Ultimate Survivors Continental**

Entering, Naruto finds several players looking at both him and Sinon, with serious looks in their eyes.

 **"Where in the hell did you take us!?"** Naruto thought.

"Sinon has a boyfriend!" yelled a male player, with several other male players swearing as they scream, "NOOOOOO!". The female players couldn't help but feel envious of her as they eyed Naruto.

"He's...not my boyfriend. He's a guest," she informed them, with the males becoming hopeful, and the females gathering and attempting to talk to him.

"How old are you!?"

"Are you single!?"

"I want you to meet my parents!"

"Uzumaki-kun, let's go," said Sinon as she grabbed her friend's hand and pulled him away from the girls.

"What is this place?"

"It's the Ultimate Survivors Continental. If you hold a big enough reputation in Fatal Bullet, you'll eventually be invited to join," she explained as they walked.

"How did you join?"

"I became the best sniper in all of Fatal Bullet," she replied, surprising him. "I simply learned to master the sniper rifle and eventually came across my « **PGM Ultima Ratio Hecate II** », the sniper rifle I am famous for in the Continental, earning the nickname, Hecate."

"Hecate...has a nice ring to it. So how am I able to enter this place?"

"Remember that coin?"

"Yeah?"

"It's like a one-time use pass for friends. Usually, they're not allowed to enter here without a big enough reputation, but as long as you have that coin, it makes that rule ineffective. However, a friend has to give it to you in order for it to work, and players not part of the continental can't obtain it by any means, even if you beat a legendary boss or loot a player you killed. If you don't exit the continental, that coin stays with you, otherwise, it's a waste. I never used them because most of my friends online and in real life already have big reputations in the gaming community so..."

"I got it, and thanks." Naruto and Sinon stop in front of the weapon shop called **"The Sommelier"**.

"We're seeing a wine steward?" asked a confused Naruto.

"Weapons are like fine wine. Everyone has certain tastes, especially when it comes to the wide variety of guns and limited close-ranged weapons in the game."

 **The Sommelier**

Entering the shop, Naruto couldn't help but be amazed by the red and black interior designs inside the shop. Observing, he noticed that the shelves housed several different kinds of guns ranging from shotguns to assault rifles and pistols. He also saw a few tables several wine bottles and glasses on it. At the center of the shop was a male NPC dressed as a wine steward. Noticing them, he leaves his desk to greet them.

"Welcome to my shop Sinon."

"How does he know you?" asked Naruto, wondering how an NPC could know her name without having it sound weird.

"The creators of the game wanted the NPCs to sound human so they took some ideas from Fallout 4 and implemented it here," Sinon explained.

Looking at Naruto, the sommelier asked if he was a guest, Sinon answering with a simple yes. Immediately, the NPC scans the blond, confusing him. When asking what he was doing, Sinon told him, "He's doing his job, keep still." Done, the sommelier tells Naruto, "Based on your stats, while your strength isn't that impressive, you can wield pistols, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, laser rifles, and shotguns. However, you're unable to wield heavy weapons like rocket launchers, grenade launchers, and sniper rifles."

"You got all that from scanning me!?" yelled Naruto.

"It's my job to identify what weapons you should use, so you don't end up littered with lead while wielding a gun you can barely use let alone hold without suffering from the recoil."

"...He's scary." Sinon only smiled.

"Have a look at the assorted goods we have in stock and meet me at the desk when you are done." Once he informed the two, the sommelier went back to his desk.

Looking at the guns on the shelves, Naruto asks Sinon what sort of guns she'd recommend for him.

"Hmmm...I'd start with grabbing a handgun. Having a trusty side-arm at your side is a must." Looking over the wide selection of handguns available to him, he notices the limited-time Kel-Tec PMR-30 that came with a suppressor, compensator, and muzzle pack. Picking it up, he asks Sinon, "How about this?"

"Oh, the Kel-Tec PMR-30. That's a semi-automatic pistol made in the U.S. It carries 30 rounds a clip and uses .22 Winchester Magnum Rimfire rounds, which are considerably faster than the .22 Long Rifle rounds, and it shoots flatter and farther and hits harder at all ranges. Good eye Uzumaki-kun." Naruto adds it to his shop inventory before moving on.

"Now for a primary. What I'd recommend is-"

"I want a shotgun." Sinon was surprised when her friend told her what weapon class he wanted to use as a primary. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes, preferably one that's semi-automatic or double-barreled." replied a serious Naruto.

 **"What is he thinking?"** Sinon thought to herself. "Well, I know for sure that a double barrel may leave you at a disadvantage, so I'd go with a semi-automatic."

Checking the shotgun catalog and limiting the search to semi-automatics, Naruto doesn't find the selections available to his taste. "Is there a way to grab something better? These selections don't seem that interesting."

"Hmmm...Oh! Why not try your luck at the Devil Sphere?" When asked what it was, Sinon brings him to the right corner of the shop, where a mechanical devil holding a transmutation orb stands.

 _ **"Try your shit luck if you dare..."**_ said the mechanical devil.

"It's official, this is the weirdest shop I've ever seen inside a game..." Naruto told his friend. "So how does it work?"

"If you're lucky, there's a 3% chance that you'll get a rare item. This is how it goes: There are 10 orbs that the Devil will transmute the one in his hand into **Porcelain, Obsidian, Steel, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Bronze, Silver, Gold, and Platinum**. This is a very high gamble since it doesn't allow the use of tickets. Instead, it requires half the amount of credits you have in order to use it."

"SERIOUSLY!? I HAVE TO SPEND 15,000,000 CREDITS!?" Sinon simply nodded. "Why is gambling a thing here?" asked an annoyed Naruto.

"It IS a game set on a post-apocalyptic Earth," she replied.

"Have you ever tried your luck here?"

"Oh heck no, I'm not a gambling girl."

"...Well, it's better than what the steward had in stock." The sommelier glares daggers at Naruto. Spending 15,000,000 credits, the mechanical devil levitates the orb as its enveloped in a blinding light. At first, it transmutes into a porcelain orb, pissing Naruto off, but Sinon tells him to wait as it then turns obsidian...then steel...and then sapphire. As it transmuted, Sinon and Naruto became wide-eyed as it stopped at Silver and turned into a special Mossberg 930 that came with a built-in rail accelerator. This shocked the mechanical devil, who yelled _**バカな！(B-b-b-bakana!/I-i-i-impossible!).**_

"That...That's a Railshot 930!" yelled Sinon.

"A what?"

"That shotgun is a semi-automatic that has the option of firing a magnetically accelerated slug round! It has a .02% chance of firing an armor-piercing high-explosive round! No one has ever been able to obtain one." Sinon explained, her mind trying to process everything. "I can't help but find your luck scary." **(In the anime Naruto, the titular character tried his hand at a lotto won a lot of money on the first try (Episode 89). XD)**

"Should we purchase some ammo now?"

"Oh...Sure..." As Naruto walked to the front desk to purchase the handgun and some ammo for it and his shotgun, Sinon couldn't help but stare at the blond. **"I wonder if I should bring him to more gambling places..."**

 **SBC Glocken**

"Well, you have your main and sub-weapon, and you have some light-weight armor that increases your defense and agility, all you need now is a melee weapon and a shield generator."

"How about a laser sword?" asked Naruto, with Sinon against it, since she had a friend who "was very good with games involving swords". "So what would you suggest I use?" Instead of answering, Sinon hands him a Ka-Bar Knife and a medium-level shield generator. "Sinon?"

"Those are some old equipment that I kept and planned to sell. Make sure you use them okay?" Sinon told the blond, blushing as she did so.

"Thanks, I'll make sure to use them."

"Great, now, since you're just starting, how about we go try out those guns?"

 **Shooting Range**

After being told how the Bullet Lines work by Sinon, Naruto took out his shotgun and started practicing with it. With quick succession, he effortlessly fired kill shots **(head and chest shots)** at the target dummies with his Railshot 930. Seeing how good he was with it, she asks him, "For someone who had to be instructed on how to use the Bullet Lines, you're very relaxed. How is that?"

"I uh, played several shooter games and got used to it," he told her. He couldn't really tell her that he killed stray devils and exorcists with a shotgun. Otherwise, the questions would keep piling on.

"Now can you fire a charged shot?" asked an excited Sinon.

"Okay." replied a smiling Naruto as he charged his shotgun and, after three seconds, released the trigger. It fires a straight electromagnetic slug that obliterates the five dummies that were lined up in a straight line, to both his and Sinon's surprise.

"With damage like that, it could be used to stun some enemies for a bit, allowing teammates to get away or do some serious damage. Next, take out your Kel-Tec PMR-30." Naruto nods as he equips his sidearm and, after being instructed by how the bullet line works for the pistol, fires it.

 **SBC Glocken**

"I swear, your training went smoother than I thought. Are you sure you got this out of hand-held video games?"

"I AM a sucker for first-person shooters," he told her. "I rarely play games like these because of the Oculus and all the other mediocre VR headsets."

"Thank goodness for Zaskar and RECT for taking things to the next level. Now that you know how shooting works here, let's-" Before she can say anything, Naruto puts his hands on her shoulders. "U-Uzumaki-kun?" Sinon expected a love confession from him. Instead, Naruto pulled her into an alley.

"What's-"

"Shhh..." Looking over, Naruto glares daggers at four male players exiting a bar.

"It's them...especially "him", of all people..." Naruto said in an angry tone.

"Them?"

"Sinon, we're going to be tailing them," he told her. In his eyes, Sinon saw nothing but a silent rage in them.

 **Ancient Desert Plains**

"I'm telling you, we're definitely going to win that BoB Tournament." said one of the three male players. He had medium armor one that helped increase storage capacity and increase strength and wielded an M134 Minigun.

"Hell yeah, we will. After repeatedly killing those players until they gave us all of their hard-earned credits, these guns will definitely take us to the top!" added the second male player. He was a topless player holding an M202 FLASH Rocket Launcher.

"I cannot WAIT for the time when it's our turn to join the Ultimate Survivors Continental! Do you think Sinon will be my girlfriend?" asked the third male player. He wore light armor and wielded an AA-12.

"That's so you L-733t Hunter! **(Elite Hunter)** " So who's our next target?

"Hmmm...How about we try killing the Pink Devil?"

"Definitely, she may be fast, but I don't think she can outrun all this firepower we're packing. She's as good as-" Before he could say anything, the second player's head is blown up, its now headless avatar dropping to the ground as the DEAD message appears over it, shocking the two remaining male players. From far away, Naruto, wielding Hecate, thanks Sinon for allowing him to try it as he hands it back to her.

"Y-You're welcome, but why are we-"

"Not we. I'M going to kill them!" he told his friend as he took out his Railshot and ran towards the two remaining male players.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHAT THE FUCK MAN!?" yelled the first male player. " Someone blew off Sex-E xs' head off! **(Sexy Times)** "

"Where did that shot come from!? Show yourself!" L-733t Hunter yelled out loud. Immediately, the first male player's right leg gets blown off by a slug round, causing him extreme pain as he drops to the sandy ground.

"NIJIMAAAAAA!" Turning around, L-733t Hunter, now known as Nijima, is shocked to see Naruto running at them as he fires his shotgun. He manages to hit Nijima in the shoulder as he and his one-legged friend try to escape. Naruto, out of ammo, throws a grenade at them as he reloads. The male player pushes Nijima out of the way as it explodes, killing him and leaving the latter alone. Turning to Naruto once more, he is immediately hit by the butt of Naruto's shotgun before being kicked to the ground. "What the fuck? Who-"

"Remember me douchebag?"

"Why would I? I don't even know you?"

"Of course not. It's probably because you're used to seeing me with blond hair." After Naruto mentioned his real hair color, Nijima recognizes him.

"Wait...Namikaze? As in Naruto Namikaze? Oh my god I got hit in the face by you of all people." Naruto fires a shot that purposefully missed him. "FUCK!"

"I never thought I'd see your fucking face here."

"So what? Are you going to shoot me like you shot my buddies?"

"No..." Naruto puts away his shotgun before telling Nijima, "Killing you with a bullet won't satisfy me. Heal up, because I'm going to be fighting you. With nothing but our fists."

"Are you serious? You're going to fight me? Me, who kicked your ass in real life?"

"Things are different now. I would get in trouble if I were to go into your place in the real world and beat the shit out of you. In here, I don't have to worry about any of that." Naruto informed the bully as he got ready.

"Oh I'm going to enjoy this," he told the blond as he pulled out a handgun. Immediately, Naruto dodged the shot before punching Nijima in the face with a left hook.

"Cheating again huh...No surprise that you didn't learn a thing in school except being an asshole and partying like some cocaine-fueled rock star," said Naruto, mocking the bully. Angry, he fires more shots at Naruto, who simply avoids them before hitting Nijima with a right jab in the stomach, following it up with a left jab to his right cheek, and then an uppercut. "You could never follow the rules or study for a big test."

Nijima tries to land a left kick, only for Naruto to catch his leg and break it with his elbow as the former screamed in pain and fell to the ground.

"Are you enjoying this?" Naruto asked in a mocking tone. Looking into his eyes, Nijima saw the blond's eyes flash red, scaring him. "What's wrong? Are you enjoying this so much that you can't help but feel fear?" Nijima tries to open his main menu window, only for Naruto to take out his shotgun and shoot off his arms. "It's scary how much fun you're having."

"AHHH! FUCK! YOU FUCKING LUNATIC!"

"Oh come on, this is only a game. No need to be so dramatic." Naruto coldly told the bully. "Besides, they'll grow back in two minutes. Kneeling down, He takes Nijima's health injector and heals him before taking out his knife and slowly stabbing it into his chest. He then began to slowly cut his face before healing him again so that he can continue torturing Nijima until his medical injector runs out of uses. That, Naruto didn't mind, since he has his own medical injector.

"STOP! STOP! JUST STOP! LET ME LOG OUT!"

"How can you log out when it hasn't even been 2 minutes since your arms got shot off?" asked Naruto, who was now sporting a sinister smile on his face as he slowly stabbed his knife into Nijima's chest again. "All those beatings you and your friends gave me, all the times you knocked me down, all of it has led to this. This pain your feeling, it's all on you. You brought this on yourself Nijima. I wonder, what will you be dreaming of tonight? A nice girlfriend? Flying in the sky? Maybe winning a big game? Or maybe...You'll be dreaming of this moment. The feel of this knife's cold steel penetrating your-" Before he could do more, Sinon comes from behind and pulls him off of Nijima.

"Uzumaki-kun, he's had enough," she told him, though Naruto is not satisfied.

"He hasn't suffered enough. Two minutes won't satisfy me!"

"Listen to me. I may not know what sort of grudge you have with him, but you must stop. Please..." Calming down, Naruto tells Nijima, "I will spare you. Even if this is all just a game, I did far worse things to you than you ever did to me. You better thank Sinon for stopping me."

"Typical Namikaze, always being saved by a-." Immediately, Sinon takes Naruto's shotgun and shoots him in the head with it, shocking the comically wide-eyed blond as Nijima's avatar has the DEAD message on it.

"What the hell Sinon!?"

"He was being an asshole after you spared him," she told him. "Given your reaction to me shooting him, you seem to be okay now."

"Y-Yeah...Sorry, you had to see all that."

"It's fine. After all, it's not like you kill him in real life if you kill his avatar. Just, don't do anything like that again, or else you're making this game less about fun, and more about...whatever that was."

"Yeah, I can do that." After saying that, Sinon takes out her pinky and makes him pinky swear. "Really?"

"Oh yeah. Pinky swear, or I'll shoot your face off with Hecate." Naruto was surprised when Sinon threatened him. "You...You're not really going to-" Naruto stays silent when the girl aims her rifle at him.

"I don't have to aim for this shot."

"...Fine." Lowering her gun, Sinon smiles as she entwines her pinky with his.

"Make sure not to break it. Now come on, I'm still training you," she told him as she took the lead.

* * *

 **Chapter 8.5 (Extra) - Naruto watches Sinon eat insects and other grub**

After what felt like hours of bullets, lasers, and explosives, Naruto and Sinon had killed every single player that tried to ambush them, led by Nijima, who wanted revenge for what the blond did to him. This time, he died when Naruto shoved his charged shotgun into his (Nijima) ass and fired a charged shot.

"To think that he had the credits to pay all these guys...Typical rich boy...Do we have any med injectors left?" he asked.

"No...But there's a better substitute for those." When asked what it was, to Naruto's shock, Sinon took a still living centipede from her inventory and ate it with little effort. As it made a crunch sound in her mouth, the wide-eyed blond couldn't help but stare.

 **"Oh wow, she's...she's really enjoying that centipede..."** Infernus commented.

"Sinon?"

"Hmm?" Looking at Naruto, she slurps the remaining parts sticking out of her mouth before swallowing. "Yes?"

"Did you just eat that centipede?"

"Oh, I forgot to mention this to you. When it comes to Fatal Bullet, it's all about survival. If a world like this existed, many would be unwilling to eat insects to survive. Insects like centipedes and grub worms are particularly high in protein. In here, they also replenish a bit more health than the med injectors."

"From eating bugs?" As she prepared to explain more, she grabbed a few grub worms and chowed on them to increase her health regeneration, to his shock. This girl was brave.

"Yeah, though there's also crawfish, crabs, and other things in the game that you can consume to replenish health. There's also a small advantage you can gain from it."

"And what's that?"

"Timed Power-Ups." Swallowing her "snack", Sinon went on to explain that certain insects and animals provided power-ups like regeneration, enhanced defense, lifting strength, and many others. Cooking them would make the effects last a bit longer and were more satisfying than eating them raw, and that cooking certain animals or creatures can eliminate any negative effects that come with consuming it raw. "Here, try some." Sinon pulled out a centipede and offered it to Naruto.

"You want me to eat that?"

"If I didn't, I wouldn't be offering it to you."

"Th-Thank you." Taking the centipede, he looks as it squirms in his hands. Looking at Sinon, he sees her eyeing him, wondering if he'll eat it. Sighing, he pops it in his mouth and starts chewing. It was crunchy, but not in a way that reminded him of the skin of perfectly prepared roast pork. The centipede's juices also tasted awful. He wanted to spit it out, but he didn't want to upset the girl. Manning up, he swallows it, with an amused Sinon clapping her hands.

"Oh god, that tasted horrible."

"Maybe, but you'll get used to it. Come on, let's go back. I'll treat you to a nice meal." getting up, they both make their way back to SBC Glocken.

"...Sinon?"

"Yeah?"

"Would consuming stuff like this be useful in the real world?" Thinking to herself, she tells him that while doing so won't give out timed power-ups in real life, it'll help to know what to and not to eat for surviving out in the wild.

"If you'd like, I can give you some books about survival the next time I come to your house."

"That would be very helpful, thanks..."

* * *

 **Chapter 9.5 (Extra) - Moka summons Archer**

 **(Note: Archer's VOs will be Kari Wahlgren(ENG) and S** **hizuka Ishigami (JP))**

 **Hokkaido**

 **Early Morning**

 **Shirayuki Basement**

"Moka, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Mizore, afraid that they'll get in trouble.

"It should be fine. I made sure to memorize everything," she assured her friend as she finished creating a summoning circle.

"What could you possibly gain from summoning a Servant?"

"Simple, my father would pay more attention to me and not be so busy all the time. He's always proud of Kokoa and Akua...He never...EVER...not even once...said he was proud of me, or Kahlua." she told Mizore. "Sure there's mother, but..."

"I understand...You're doing this for attention." Mizore said with a sigh. "Well, here are the three saint quartz you asked for." Other than owning a successful skiing resort, Mizore's Family discovered and created the Saint Quartz, crystallized concepts, also called pseudo-spiritron crystals. Because of that, they became one of the wealthiest families in Japan. Gently taking the three crystals from her, Moka thanks Mizore before placing them on the circle.

"Won't your parents get angry at you if you somehow lose a limb from failing the summoning process?"

"Mizore, you worry too much. This isn't **"Fullmetal Alchemist"** , and even if I lose my limbs, they'll just grow back. Remember when I accidentally cut off my finger while chopping onions?"

"D-Don't remind me..."

"All right, everything is in place. Make sure that the ceiling doesn't fall on us, okay Mizore?" The girl simply nodded as Moka recited the summoning incantations.

 _ **Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill**_

 _ **Repeat five times**_

 _ **But when each is filled, destroy it**_

 _ **Set**_

 _ **Heed my words**_

 _ **My will creates your body, and your sword creates my destiny**_

 _ **If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer me**_

 _ **I hereby swear...**_

 _ **That I shall be all the good in the world**_

 _ **You seven heavens, clad in the three great words of power,**_

 _ **come forth from the circle of binding**_

 _ **Guardian of the Scales!**_

The summoning circle shines with a silver glow as the basement shakes violently, with stuff falling onto the floor. After ten seconds, the silver glow ceased. In front of Moka was a woman seemingly in her 30s, her back turned against the vampire girl. She had chin-length white hair and bright yellow eyes and tanned skin color. She had on form-fitting black body armor with gold lining, which consisted of a black tight, form-fitting and sleeveless shirt with gold accents which outlined her figure and a metal plate on her collar, and black pants that had two black straps on her thighs, and another two strapped around her shins separate from each other. She wore black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to her trousers. Her blue coat is a type of holy-demonic shroud, which are actually two separate sleeves connected by a metal plate at the back which covered her arms and had a separate blue open skirt which ended above her shins with the top fashioned and tied with an agemaki knot, covered by a silver metal plate.

The girls couldn't help but stare at the woman's beauty as she turned to Moka with a serious look on her face. "I ask you...Are you my Master?"

 _"Moka, say something,"_ Mizore whispered to her friend as she hid behind her.

"Yes, my name is Moka Akashiya, and I am your Master," she told the Servant as she showed the command seals that projected over her left hand.

"To be so young...Where are we?" asked the Servant.

"We're in Hokkaido. I summoned you here to my friend Mizore's basement in order to prevent the destruction of several priceless artifacts upstairs." she told her.

"Hmmm..." Out of nowhere, the Servant's stomach growls, surprising the two girls. This makes the Servant embarrassed. "Got anything to eat?"

 **"I wasn't expecting this!"** the two girls thought to themselves.

"Breakfast is starting in half an hour so-"

"Moka...Mizore..." Turning around in fear, Moka and Mizore find the former's father tapping his right foot on the floor with an "Explain yourself" expression on his face.

"Master, I sense dangerous levels of energy from him. Should I engage?"

"N-No..."

 **Dining Room**

 **Breakfast**

"So good! I am so glad that I was summoned by such a good Master!" The Servant had several piles of plates in front of her as she scarfed down all the food that was set in front of her, stuffing her cheeks like a squirrel. Both Moka and Mizore's parents present at the dining table, wondering how to properly punish their daughters after breakfast.

"Moka, you should know the consequences of failing to summon a Servant," said Issa.

"But I summoned her, and I'm fine so-"

"So nothing! You could've been killed! Yet-"

"I'm going to interrupt." said the Servant. "She did a summoning that not only brought me here but proved that she has a lot of potential if she can pull a summoning like mine off. Her powers compliment mine, unlike previous Masters who summoned me. You should be proud of her." Moka smiled as her Servant supported her. As she looked at her father, expecting a compliment, to her sadness, he simply sighed and just said, "She's your responsibility Moka", before resuming his breakfast.

"Despite the risks you took, I'm impressed that you summoned her. Not many your age can pull off a Servant of her caliber. I sense great magic in her." said Akasha, making Moka smile a bit. The Servant takes notice of this as she eats. Observing the other people at the table, she notices Kokoa staring at her.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked the girl. Kokoa narrowed her eyes as she whispered, _"They're huge..."_

 **Shirayuki Ski Resort**

"To think that our parents are making us work the front desk until closing time..." Mizore said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that I got you in trouble Mizore."

"I-It's fine...I don't mind helping you," she told Moka, a blush on her face. "Not that I mind but...why is your Servant working with us?" Turning to their right, they see a male tourist getting a 1-day pass from the Servant, who was now wearing work clothes. "Your mother figured that someone as sexy as her would attract a lot of people."

"So what's your name hot stuff?" asked the tourist.

"I am not comfortable giving my information to strangers," she told him with an icy cold expression. While it scared him, he felt a bit turned on by her expression. After receiving payment from the tourist after giving him his day pass, the Servant found herself wondering how the register worked. Seeing this, Moka shows her how it works, surprising the woman. "You're very reliable, Master."

"It's Moka when we're at work...What should I call you? Do you have a name?"

"Hmmm...I don't have a name. No...it's not that I don't have one, I just don't remember it." Hearing this, Moka couldn't help but feel sorry for the nameless Servant. "I know nothing of my past, and I know not of my achievements. All I remember is that I was an exorcist in an unknown time..."

"Do you know what your class is?"

"Yes, I am an Archer-class," she answered.

"Archer huh...For now, you'll be called Archer, until we find your true name," said Moka, who directed a smile towards the named Servant.

"Archer...Very well, I am Archer. Thank you for giving me a temporary name to go by Mas-...Moka." said the grateful Servant.

 **10 Hours Later...**

 **Hot Springs**

"Awwwww...I never thought I'd live to take a dip at a hot spring..." Archer moaned in delight from soaking in the nice warm bath as Moka, Mizore, Akasha, and Tsurara did the same thing, agreeing with the Servant. As for Kokoa, she couldn't help but feel envious of their bust sizes as she looked at her own and compared them to theirs.

 **"When will mine grow?"**

"You three made a lot of revenue today, especially Archer." Tsurara told the three. "To see how pretty both our daughters have become...Such a nice feeling..."

"Daughters huh..." Looking at the two proud mothers, Archer had a look of sadness in her eyes that were immediately noticed by Moka, who asked if the Servant was okay. "I'm fine Master, see?" Archer formed a fake smile on her face in order to not worry her.

"O-Okay..."

"That reminds me. Moka, your father and I will be staying in Hokkaido for a while longer, so tomorrow you'll be going home with Archer and Kokoa " Akasha informed her daughter, who didn't look happy about it. "Archer, can you watch over Moka and Kokoa at home?"

"As Moka's Servant, I will do everything in my power to keep her safe. For Kokoa, I will extend that."

 **"It's just a train ride home..."**

* * *

 **Chapter 9.8 (Extra) - Archer arrives in Japan**

As they rode a taxi to the Akashiya Residence, Archer couldn't help but admire the many buildings that passed by, pressing her face against the window. Looking at her, Moka couldn't help but smile as Archer's eyes lit up like a child exploring the world for the first time.

 **Akashiya Residence**

Entering the home, Archer observed the interior, commenting on how welcoming it looked. "So this is your place..."

"Ours..." Archer looked at Moka as she told her, "It's our place. You're part of the family now Archer." Opening a door, Moka presents a room for Archer to officially stay in. "This is your room."

"My room..." Moka smiled as Archer opened the blinds to let light into the room. "Master, allow me to show you my gratitude by cooking for you tonight," she told her Master.

"First, let's go shop for clothes for you before we shop for groceries."

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Allure Clothing Store**

As Moka and Kokoa wait for Archer to come out of the dressing room, Kokoa asks why they're doing this for a Servant.

"Because it's a nice thing to do Kokoa. Even if she's a Servant, she acts and feels Human."

"How do I look?" Coming out of the dressing room, Archer wore a blue and black striped sweater with a pair of jeans and high heels.

"You look great Archer! Amazing!" yelled Moka. Archer smiled at the compliment as several guys with girlfriends turned their attention towards the Servant. As Archer tried on several other outfit combinations, the guys around Moka and Kokoa waited patiently, giving compliments to the Servant while earning jealous looks from their girlfriends.

After purchasing clothes, the three walked out of the store. Kokoa expressed how she was glad to be out of the clothing store.

"Now to go shop for groceries." As they walked to the grocery store, they turn their attention towards a large screen that's projecting the news.

 ** _"About 3 days have passed since the mysterious vigilante known as Firebrand saved a couple from a biker gang by burning them alive until they were ashes. Since then, people have come to view him as a hero protecting the innocent, viewing him as someone who's looking after the people of Japan. Those who view him as a hero have begun to_** ** _sell several merchandises, like action figures, t-shirts, and alcoholic beverages._** ** _Others view him as a violent menace who's taking matters into his own hands, like the police, who think that he's ruining their reputation."_**

"Fire...brand?"

"He's a guy who burns bad people into ashes, like a violent superhero. People say that he's supernatural, possibly the first supernatural. These people have no idea...First supernatural my ass." she said to herself, fully aware of the existence of the supernatural.

"Firebrand..."

"Archer?"

"Do you think I can take him on in a fight?" asked Archer, surprising Moka. She simply smiles and tells her Servant that she had no doubt in her mind that she could defeat the vigilante.

"Come on, let's go get those groceries." Nodding, Archer follows Moka and Kokoa.

 **Aeon Supermarket**

While Kokoa ran off to grab snacks, Archer decided to ask Moka some questions, starting with her problems with her father.

"My dad? Well...for starters, he is always busy, never making time for me or my sisters to go see a movie or come to the plays at my school. Only Kokoa and Akua get his attention because they're more serious with the family business than me. I also think he doesn't like me because of all the potential suitors I rejected and because I don't act like a gentlewoman."

"How's that?"

"I act very gluttonous at the dining table instead of showing proper etiquette, unlike Kokoa and Akua, and I rather play video games and go karaoke than have tea time with other nobles. There's more but I'm sure that what I just told you was enough."

"So why try to get his attention, despite all of this?"

"Because I want to. If you had a father that didn't seem the least bit interested in what you're doing or look like he wasn't proud of you, or didn't care about you, you'd want to change that." Archer smiled at Moka's simple answer. "So that's why you summoned me, so you can impress your father and see that he cares for you."

"Yet I failed to and got punished with work."

"At least your mother was proud of you," Archer added, with Moka telling her that she'd always be proud of her.

"Mother has always been there for me. We're the closest. She helped me study, she didn't scold me like father, and she didn't care if I didn't act like a gentlewoman."

"Mothers are the best..." Moka had to agree with Archer on that one. "Master...Can I hug you?" Surprised by this, Moka asked why, the Servant telling her she had the urge to.

"O-Okay..." Moka couldn't help but turn red as her Servant hugged her. "Archer?" The Servant didn't respond, being too in the moment to hear. "Archer...people are staring..." When she didn't respond the second time, she threatened to use a Command Spell on her. Hearing this, Archer lets go.

"Sorry Master, it seems that I enjoyed it too much..." Curious, Moka asked the Servant if she ever had any children. "No...I never had any children, that I know...At least that's what I kind of remember."

"Are there any disadvantages involving your memory loss?" asked Moka.

"None that hinders my combat abilities, or my Noble Phantasm. Although...I may have more than just the ability to shoot arrows at fast speeds and fire one that can level a skyscraper but...I'm not sure."

"If you want, maybe I can help you regain your memories." Archer went wide-eyed when Moka offered to help Archer regain her memories.

"You'll help me?"

"Of course, after all, we're family now." The two smiled at each other as Kokoa watched.

"If you two plan on kissing, just do it already." Immediately, Kokoa ruins the moment between Master and Servant as they turn to her.

"Kokoa, nothing like that's going to-"

"Actually, as a Master, you must supply me with mana through mouth to mouth contact whenever I'm low on it. The process is faster through tongue on tongue action." The sisters turned red in the face when the Servant told them that Moka had to supply her mana through french kisses.

"What!? B-But I've never kissed anyone before and-" Moka stops when Archer laughs at her. Confused, she realizes that Archer was messing with her. Moka and Kokoa start laughing with the Servant as people looked on, wondering what they were laughing about.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 (Extra) - Ritsuka trains by himself?**

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Training Room**

Alone in a quiet room, a shirtless Ritsuka visualizes himself fighting Firebrand as he trains with a fighting dummy. Near the end of it, his hands bleed as he destroys it. Taking time for a breather, he noticed a blushing bespectacled girl hiding behind the entrance.

"Is this a bad time?" she asked him.

"No, no it's fine. I was just doing late night training here." Looking at her, Ritsuka couldn't help but find the girl attractive. His eyes widened when she ran to him and checked on his hands.

"You're bleeding..."

"It's nothing bad, don't-" He is interrupted by the girl taking out some bandages and tending to his hands as he blushes. Finished, she tells him to not overdo it.

"I, I won't...I'm Ritsuka by the way." he said, introducing himself before offering a handshake.

"Mash Kyrielight." she replied with a smile as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet your abs- I mean you! Yes, you!"

* * *

 **Aaand that's all there is...for now. As a bonus, here's a really small part of CHAPTER 5 ENHANCED. Note that this will be in the future, not the next chapter, since I want to complete the Asia Arc before redoing this chapter and #8.**

* * *

"About the mission...He's not here."

 _ **"Takumi's not there!?"**_

"It seems that he's out on a mission from The Church."

 _ **"Dammit, until he comes back, you'll have to remain there for a while. I was afraid this was going to happen, so I made sure to give you some extra devil energy camouflage pills hidden within your briefcase handle."**_

Checking the handle of his briefcase, he finds out that it doubles as a container and finds the pills. "Seekvaira, you're the best."

 ** _"O-Of course I am. I'll be hanging up now, so get some rest okay, and try to find information about the meeting before more girls end up being victims."_**

"I'll do that. See you later." Finished, he hung up.

 **"Huh, so we're stuck in behind enemy lines, with beautiful exorcist girls just swarming the place...I love this mission. By the way, while those two girls were guiding us to their headquarters, I spotted a strip club called Cica Cica Boom. Let's look for information there tomorrow night."**

 **"Fuck off Infernus."**


	21. Part I Ch 3

**If you're seeing this chapter again, it's because there's more added to it. It just takes some time to see it.**

 **Reminder: I still need suggestions for the Promise List.**

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping**

 **2\. Try out a bikini**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance**

 **Seriously, I need suggestions! Not that I mind reviews, but put in suggestions for Maki's promise list. I need 11 more. This is for her fellow readers/viewers/writers.**

 **In FIREBRAND, Rias and her peerage won't be bashed, and they won't be like...douches. They will be like the canon versions in the light novels, manga, and anime, with some slight changes along the way. Just a heads up.**

 **Also, over 200,000 views!**

* * *

 **OP2: ViViD DESiRE by Eri Kitamura**

 **Maki's Roof Apartment**

Reading a book on teamwork, Maki wondered about the way she approached Fujino last night, and how angry Ange felt from her actions. Unlike the other members, Maki had no idea what it was like to work as a team. Because of this, she screwed up the Pawn's investigation. When she meets her again, Maki figured she should apologize to her. Though that might be difficult. Ange did not forgive people that easy. She would have to find a way to get on the girl's good side a little. Perhaps she should take her to "that place." As Maki was reading, Eu tugged her shirt a bit, getting her attention.

("Let's hang out Maki.") Eu wrote to the girl, who was intent on simply staying home and reading after what happened with Ange.

"I don't think today is..." Maki stops when she sees Eu express sadness on her face. "...Very well, where do you want to go?" Eu's eyes had a glint in them as she showed Maki an ad for a restaurant that opened two weeks ago.

"...Very well."

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **Presentation Room**

"With Agares Corp's Dream Screen Project, Photoshop, video and movie making, and streaming work without a need for a green or blue screen, or time-consuming productions will be possible. Nor will you need to build set pieces or locations up. Just vision it in your mind with the Dream Screen Headband, and it'll recreate it all over you and be instantly saved to your computer. Explosions, magic, lasers, makeup, CGI, sound and special effects, all can be done without the need for actual explosives or extra software that you would have to pay monthly or yearly, as it contains it in one huge package. In 4 years, with the help of some very dedicated employees here at Agares Corp, Dream Screen will be possible." Several hands were clapping as Naruto finished presenting Agares Corp's future project. The blond Rook bowed before leaving the stage and meeting with Seekvaira.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"I had the frights a bit when I came up onstage, but I'm fine now. Never thought we'd have several investors and guests here to see the next big thing. So replacing green and blue screen huh?" Seekvaira explains how she had trouble working with a green and blue screen in the past, and that she vowed to make something to replace it.

"So what do you think? Want to help me make it happen sometime?" With a smile, he agrees to give her a helping hand whenever she needs him.

"Well, I'd better go back to my office."

"What? But the presentations aren't done."

"I need to upgrade Igneox and work on a new invention. I'll make sure to watch them online later." As he left, the King had a look of disappointment on her.

"At least stay a bit longer for your beautiful King..."

 **Naruto's Office**

Entering his office, he enters some numbers on a keypad, revealing Igneox. Taking it apart, he decides to add in a few upgrades to it.

"This is where things get interesting Igneox..." Looking at his watch, he has 5 hours to work before going to the movies with Shino. Smiling, he gets his tools ready to upgrade his weapon.

 **With Shino**

"Hey look, there's Moka! Hey Moka, over here!" Turning to a waving Shirabi and Shino, Moka has a surprised expression on her face as they walk towards her. "What's been going on Moka?"

"Nothing much, just on my way to eat lunch at Duck and Wings Paradise," she told them. The restaurant was known for their famous roast duck and wings. Their special involved wrapping the crunchy and juicy duck skin around their wings. Hearing Moka explain all the specials, Shino and Shirabi felt their hunger kicking in and asked if they could accompany her.

"Of course, the more the merrier," Moka responds, a smile on her face.

 **Duck and Wings Paradise**

Walking in, they notice Maki and Eu waiting in line, with Shirabi calling the former's name.

"I guess we weren't the only ones who were craving the food here," said Moka, with Maki explaining that Eu wanted to come to the restaurant, having kept coupons for this exact day. When asked if the two wanted to share a table, Maki turned to Eu to see if she'd like to sit with the other girls. With a nod, the two join them at a table for five.

"This is nice. Just us girls hanging out for lunch, without any boys," said Shirabi.

"Usually Naruto is the only guy with us, not that it's a problem," said Shirabi.

"It's a nice change of pace, I admit," Moka added. "I've never had the pleasure of hanging out with this many. Usually, it's two or three, but...you know what I mean." The girls simply nodded in unison, with the exception of Maki.

"I've never hung out with other people like this before." Maki interrupted, surprising them.

"What!? Maki-chan...You..."

"What do you expect Gozen-san? I usually kept my distance up until now."

"...It's settled then, we're having an All Girls' Sunday!" yelled Shirabi, surprising them.

"Today!? But I promised Naruto I'd-"

"Just message him and tell him that there has been a change of plans!" Shirabi interrupted with a smile.

 **Naruto's Office**

 **"Sorry Naruto, but plans have changed. I'm going to have All Girls' Sunday with Moka, Shirabi, Eu, and Maki so we'll have to reschedule it for another time." - Shino**

"What am I supposed to do after work?" Sighing, he sends her a text before resuming his work.

"I wonder how Issei's doing on his date..."

 **Duck and Wings Paradise**

 **"I understand. Have a good time."** **\- Naruto**

"Alright, we're good," Shino told the girls.

"Great, now let's order some grub!" Shirabi yelled, pumping her fist in the air before settling down and looking at the menu.

"All these look tasty...But I don't know which one to pick," Moka informed the girls.

"How about we share one big meal?" Maki asked, surprising the girls. The Pawn points to a large banner hanging on the ceiling that says, **TAKE THE OVERSTUFFED TURDUCKEN DELUXE** **CHALLENGE!**

"What...What is that?" asked Shino.

"Excuse me!" yelled Moka, getting the attention of a male server. "What's that challenge?"

"Oh, that's the Overstuffed Turducken Deluxe Challenge, a challenge where a team or a solo person must finish this meal within an hour," he answered. "It has two chickens that are stuffed inside two ducks, which are then stuffed inside a turkey. The thoracic cavity of the chicken and the rest of the gaps are stuffed with mashed potatoes and gravy, with layers of bacon wrapped around it." After he finished describing it, the girls' stomachs growled.

"We'll take it," said Maki, surprising the male server.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You have to finish it within an hour. If you finish it, you get 8 million yen. If you don't, you pay half that amount." With a nod from all the girls, the male server went to prepare the challenge. After 30 minutes of waiting, five servers haul the meal out of the kitchen and onto their table. Shino's eyes widen when she sees how big it was.

"Can we even finish this together!?" Shino asked the girls.

"We will," Shirabi assured her friend. "We just have to believe."

"How's that going to help!?" she yelled.

"Before you eat this, you girls need to sign the waiver that doesn't allow your parents or loved ones to sue us, should any or all of you die," one of the chefs informed them.

 **With Naruto**

 **Naruto's Office**

 ** _"Naruto, you have a visitor coming your way."_**

"A visitor? Who's here?" Naruto asked the secretary.

 _ **"Your little sister."**_ Naruto got wide-eyed before he quickly puts everything away and closes links on his window involving his work as Akame enters.

"So this is where you work huh Naruto nii-chan?"

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting you to visit. Do you need anything?"

"I just wanted to come to see your work."

"That's it?" Akame simply nodded. "It'll be boring."

"I don't mind, I just want to...hang out...with you." Smiling, Naruto ruffles the embarrassed girl's hair as he allowed her to stay and watch him work. As she watched, she formed a smile on her face as she recalled all the times she would keep her brother company as he built whatever came to mind. She knew better than anyone that he loved doing what he does. If anyone were to make fun of him for loving what he did, she'd make them pay.

 **With Maki**

 **Duck and Wings Paradise**

"We managed to finish it..." said a full Shino, rubbing her full stomach while trying not to barf as Shirabi, Moka, Eu, and Maki had satisfied looks on their faces.

"That turducken was amazing. I wouldn't mind having a second serving," said Moka.

"Please no." replied a groaning Shino.

("It was truly a fearsome but satisfying meal...") Eu wrote.

"So what should we do next, Gozen-san?" asked Maki.

"Let's go to an amusement park!" she answered. This surprised Pawn, as she recalls the promise list on her fridge. Going to an amusement park was one of the things on her list. Every time she approached an entrance to one, she would be hesitant to go in, having nobody to go with her and seeing all the joy people were having together.

"Amusement park huh..." Eu tugs at Maki's shirt as the latter turns to her and sees a gentle smile form on the Bishop's face. Looking at Eu's smile, Shino, Moka, and Shirabi couldn't help but find the girl precious, wanting to hug her.

"So Shirabi, since you're the one who decided on this All Girls' Sunday, what amusement park do you have in mind?" asked Moka.

"Phantasia Dream Park!" she yelled.

"That park? If I recall, that was where..." Turning their attention towards Shino, they see the girl's face turn a bright shade of red.

 **Phantasia Dream Park**

Approaching the entrance, Maki felt an emotion she never thought she'd ever feel. That emotion: Nervous. She was going to enter the amusement park alongside Moka, Shino, Shirabi, and Eu. What was she going to find inside it? How do people here have fun at an amusement park?

"Oh look, the park has a 30% off of all rides, and they have brand new ones as well!" Shirabi told Shino, who was visibly surprised by this.

"Hey, Akashiya-san, what exactly do you do in an amusement park?" asked Maki, surprising the vampire girl.

"Is this your first time at one?" Maki simply nodded. Smiling she tells her about the rides that make people want to scream at the top of their lungs, the mascots that they can take pictures with, and the many stands that come with their own prizes.

"This is fun for people?"

"Of course. You'll enjoy it, trust me."

 **Fallen Angel Hideout**

Dressing up, Hoshikari prepares to leave the hideout when he is stopped by Dohnaseek, who asks the one-winged Fallen Angel, "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Just staying in this abandoned church doing nothing but wait for Raynare's orders bores me, especially when she's out having fun with that Sacred Gear user. Is that a problem?"

"You can't just do whatever you want, just like the night you decided to go out and fight Firebrand."

"Zellmon and I don't take orders from you. If you want to stop me, go ahead, it'll be suicide to do so." Dohnaseek clenched his teeth in anger as Hoshikari prepared to leave. As he opened the door, Zellmon appears and asks if he can come, wanting to experience the liquor Japan has to offer. While he hated humans, with the exception of the beautiful women he had yet to "feast on", they did provide high-quality liquor.

"Do whatever you want." With a large grin, he chugs the bottle of sake in his hand before throwing it across the room, smashing it to pieces as he leaves with Hoshikari.

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Takoyaki Stand**

"This is octopus?" asked Hoshikari as he paid for both his and Zellmon's orders.

"It's takoyaki. The octopus is inside the fried batter and tempura scraps. It goes well with beer."

"Really..." Zellmon dumps them into his mouth as he chews them before swallowing them. After chugging his cup of beer, he has a satisfied look on his face as he asks for more. Hoshikari only watches as Zellmon gobbled up orders of takoyaki and beer until the vendor told him there was no more.

"What do you mean there's no more?" Zellmon asked in a threatening tone.

"Stand down," he told his friend, narrowing his eyes. Turning to the scared vendor, Zellmon told the vendor, "You're lucky my friend was here, puny human." Hoshikari sighed as he pulled his fellow Fallen Angel away from the stand as he threw away his empty tray. Checking another stand, Hoshikari finds the merchant selling Firebrand merchandise.

"He's cool huh? Firebrand?" said the merchant as Hoshikari focused his attention on the former.

"Him? Cool?"

"Yeah, he goes out there, killing the wicked, stopping robberies like some vigilante superhero. Cool right?"

"Please, I wiped the floor with him without any effort." Looking at the Fallen Angel, the merchant simply laughs it off and tells him that it was a good joke, making himself look "convincing".

"I wasn't joking," he told the merchant, making the latter laugh the second time. Annoyed, Hoshikari was about to summon his sword and raise hell when he remembered to not cause any form of disturbance, or risk exposing themselves. He was about to tell Zellmon that they were leaving, until he saw Zellmon buying 4 chocolate figures of Firebrand to eat, the chocolates containing alcohol inside it.

"What? These chocolate figures look good," he told Hoshikari.

"Hurry up and let's go." After paying for the chocolates, Zellmon followed his friend from behind as the merchant yelled to the latter, "Let me know if you kicked his ass the second time!" before laughing.

 **[Sword Art Online OST - Smile for me]**

Maki did not expect to feel this rush of excitement as she rode the many roller coasters the amusement park had to offer. She had ridden all 30 rides, some of them she went three times. In a test of strength, all the girls, with the exception of Shino, tried their hand at it and ended up winning the top prizes. The last one was Moka who, in a surprising show of strength, broke the machine, surprising her friends. When Maki and the others asked how she was that strong, she told them she simply worked out.

As the day slowly turned to night, Maki found herself enjoying the company of the other girls. Near the end of the day, Maki agreed to take a group photo with them at a photo booth to remember today before leaving the park.

 **[Music End]**

"This was fun! I can't wait to see what they think of adding next," Shirabi told the group as she stretched her arms.

("I too enjoyed the park.") Eu wrote to them, earning a smile from each of them.

"What's next Shirabi?" asked Moka.

"Now...Now we do a sleepover!" she answered.

"Sleepover? But we have classes tomorrow," Shino told her friend, never being late for a single day of school in her life.

"Come on Shino-chan, don't be like that. Remember when you slept over at my place on Friday and woke up in time for Saturday classes?" Shino turned red when her friend reminded her of her stay at her place. When Moka asked what Shino did at her place, the girl frantically told her nothing happened, still red in the face. "Sometimes you have to take risks Shino."

"...Fine, but we'll have to sleep somewhere not too far from our academies. If I recall, we barely managed to make it to our academy that day." Shirabi sweated a bit when her best friend mentioned how they were almost late on Saturday.

"If you guys need a place close to both our academies, why not stay at my place?" Moka suggested. "My room is pretty big so I have a lot of moving space, and I have sleeping bags, and if we oversleep a bit, my...my cousin can drive us all to school so...how about it?" Looking at each other and having looks of approval from each of them, they agree to have their sleepover at Moka's.

"Let's get some snacks while we're at it!" Shirabi yelled, stating that a sleepover must include snacks.

"Can you girls get some snacks for me and Eu? We need to grab some things from our place," said Maki, with the girls agreeing as Moka gives her her home address.

 **Better Buy Convenience**

As Moka and Shirabi went off to get their own snacks for the sleepover, Shino decided to check out the magazine section, mainly the monthly ones about video games and upcoming animes. As she finished picking up what she needed, she bumps into a drunk Zellmon, making him drop a six pack of beer, rupturing them and angering him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I was-"

"That was the last pack, you clumsy bitch!" yelled Zellmon, startling the girl.

"S-Sorry, I should've looked and-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Now, how are you going to fucking-." Before he could say more, Hoshikari stops him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked Zellmon. "Don't go causing trouble for us you drunk. I'll buy you something better at a club, let's go."

"Tch, you're lucky you're off the hook," he told the Asada girl as he and Hoshikari turned around and prepared to leave. As she watched them leave, Shino's eyes unknowingly turned a bluish green. For reasons she couldn't understand, she could see their true forms, as well as the dark-holy aura surrounding them.

"What...What are you two?" she asked out loud, shocking them. Turning around, Hoshikari noticed her different eye color and says, "You saw them, didn't you?" Shino steps back a bit as they approach her. Before they can get close, Archer appears behind the girl, putting assuring hands on her shoulders as Shino's eyes returned to normal. With a confrontational tone in her voice, Archer asks them, "What do you think you lowlifes are planning on doing to this girl?" Her very presence scares the two Fallen Angels, who find her magic power overwhelming and rising.

Archer was ordered by Moka to follow her around the whole day, being in spiritual form as she made sure her Master was safe. Moka had asked the Servant to check up on Shino, wanting to see if the girl was finding everything she needed for their sleepover. Who knew it'd end with the Servant saving her life?

 **"We can't take her."** Hoshikari thought to himself as he looked at his equally scared friend.

"Turn around and leave before I make you." The Fallen Angels turn around as they leave the store while wondering who Archer was. With a smile, the Servant asks Shino if she was okay.

"I'm fine, thanks," Shino replied with a smile, feeling safe with the woman. Taking a good look at the Servant, she couldn't help but find her beautiful.

"Shino, there you are." Looking over the Servant's shoulder, she sees Moka and Shirabi running towards her, snacks in hand. "Did you get what you wanted?" asked Moka.

"Y-Yes, I did," Having heard her answer, Moka turned to Archer and said, "I did not expect you to be here "Krista."

 **"Krista?"** Archer thought to herself. Realizing that it's a fake name for her, she told her Master, "I was just running errands for Kokoa is all."

"Is she the driver you told us about? Your cousin?" asked Shirabi, Moka nodding. "She's pretty..." she told the vampire girl, who directed an awkward smile towards her. "Nice to meet you, Krista."

"The pleasure's all mine."

"We have what we need, let's purchase these and head out. The night's still young." As Shino and Shirabi left to go to the register, Moka pulled Archer to her and told her to conceal her energy, since Maki was going to sleep over at their place.

"Are you sure you want "that girl" coming over? You're inviting the one who almost killed you to our house." Archer was a bit uneasy about it until Moka told her that it was complicated, but that they were good now before telling her that she'll keep a close eye on her. "I got it, I'll mask my energy before she arrives." As they prepared to leave, Moka wondered what Naruto was up to.

 **With Naruto**

 **Mecha Builders Tournament I (First Round Battles)**

 **Tokyo Dome City**

After finishing work, Seekvaira had entered his office and invited him to go watch people fight using mecha model kits from different mecha series for the first time. Of course, Naruto, being the nerd he was, accepted the invite. At the last minute, Akame decided to tag along, to his King's disappointment, who was hoping for some alone time with him. The three had been watching fight after fight for the past 3 hours, and the girls were hooked as Naruto silently watched the fights take place.

"Did you see that Naruto nii-chan!? That Gundam model just ripped off his opponent's arm and beat him with it until its head got crushed! It was amazing!" Akame yelled as she pointed at the action in front of them.

"Y-Yeah, I saw it," Naruto responds.

"Yes! More! More destruction! Let me see more of them get ripped into scrap metal!" Seekvaira yelled, surprising her Rook. The girls were REALLY enjoying this.

 **With Maki**

"And since then, he always wore black." Shino had just finished a story about one of her real-life/online friends.

"A friend whose party gets featured on most the front pages of **"MMO Tomorrow"** , a party you're occasionally part of. Talk about OP," said Shirabi. "When can we meet them?"

"Can't say for sure, but my best bet would be in December. Otherwise, I could invite them to play Fatal Bullet, or you guys can try ALfheim Online."

"We'll think about it," Moka told Shino as she chows on a potato chip.

"Not that I mind Moka, but I find this all too convenient. Your parents are not home, just your cousin, who is okay with you having a sleepover. Why is that?" asked Maki.

"Moka's parents run a family business. Because of that, they usually leave her and her stepsister Kokoa at home," Shino answered.

"I see...Stepsister!?" said a surprised Maki. Moka informs them that she has three stepsisters, though she treats them as if they were related by blood.

"From youngest to oldest is Kokoa, myself, Kahlua, and Akua," she informed them. When asked what they did, and where they were, Moka told them Kokoa was on her final year in junior high, and that she was at her friend's to study, having slacked off a bit yesterday. Kahlua was a runway model, who was currently on a plane to Milan. Akua decided to work for their father, setting up a business in England."The reason why I decided on having a sleepover here is that..."

"What?" asked Shino.

"I...felt lonely."

("You felt lonely?") wrote Eu, showing the message to Moka once she finished writing it down.

"Yes. Sure it's me and Krista whenever my parents or my sisters aren't home, but even so, it makes me sad to not have them here at times. I should be old enough to not let it bother me. Everyone has to eventually, but...it's hard to see no one waiting for me at home sometimes...When Shirabi suggested a sleepover, I was happy that I could bring you guys over...Even if it's for one night, it makes me happy." Hearing Moka's reason, Maki once more remembers her times coming back to her apartment alone and directs a look of understanding towards her as the other girls tear up a bit, surprising Moka and making her worry about them.

"It's just so sad! If you want, we can come to your house whenever you feel lonely okay!?" replied a crying Shirabi.

"I appreciate the concern Shirabi, but I'm fine. After all, I get to see all of you whenever I walk to school and back so I'm fine." Out of nowhere, the girls, excluding Maki, start a group hug around Moka, surprising her. Looking at Moka, Maki found the group hug to be pleasant to watch.

"Maki, do you want to try this?" asked Moka, surprising the Pawn. "Me? Are you sure?" With a nod from the girl, a blushing Maki slowly goes over to them and joins in on the group hug.

 **With Naruto**

 **Namikaze Residence**

The Rook carried a sleeping Akame inside as Seekvaira followed them in. As Naruto closed the front door with his leg, Shizune walked in and asked if they had a good time outside as she gently takes the sleeping girl from the blond.

"We had a good time, especially Akame." Shizune goes up to put Akame to bed as Naruto turns to Seekvaira and thanks her for allowing his sister to come, even if it was at the last minute.

"It was no trouble at all," said Seekvaira, blushing as she looked away. "Well, I should be going now, tomorrow is-"

"You can...stay here for the night Seekvaira. After all, it's...pretty late now." Naruto interrupts, a blush on his face.

"Re-really? Are you sure?"

"Y-Yeah, I mean I can't let you walk all the way home alone. Although, you do know teleportation so you can simply-"

"Nope nope, I'm definitely staying here for the night!" she interrupts, to her Rook's surprise. Realizing what she did, she turns red. Regaining her composure, she tells him, "I mean, it's been a while since the first time I slept over so I'll gladly take up your offer to stay."

"O...Okay." Naruto replied. Why did things feel awkward whenever his King came to his house?

 **With Moka**

 **Akashiya Residence**

As the girls fell asleep, Moka woke up, feeling thirsty. As she gently got out of bed, she noticed that Maki wasn't present in her sleeping bag. Figuring she went to use the bathroom, she leaves her room as she closes the door behind her and goes down to the kitchen, she tiptoes down, she hears muffled weeping sounds coming from the kitchen. Slowly approaching it, she finds Maki at the dining table, looking at a piece of paper in her hands as tears streamed down her face, her left hand over her mouth to conceal the sound of crying.

"Maki?" Realizing Moka's presence, she wipes her tears away and asks her what she was doing in the kitchen. "I was just coming for a drink...You okay?" she asked the Pawn as she grabs a glass of water before sitting down with the Harukawa girl.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm okay, I just-"

"You're not okay." Moka gently interrupted her. "Maki, I don't know much about you, other than the bits and pieces of you've told me. But even so, I want to help. Tell me, what's on that paper behind your back?"

"It's...It's a list."

"A list?" Putting it on the table, Maki shows Moka the 20 things she wants to do, with **'3. Go to an amusement park'** crossed out. "A promise list?"

 **[Fate/Zero - Painful]**

"Someone I cared about, made this list with me. We promised to do it together but..." Realizing the importance behind the list, after seeing Maki's hands forming into fists, Moka slowly tears up.

"I can understand the loss you feel. Before I met you, Shino, Shirabi, and Eu, Naruto got shot protecting his cousin...I was there when it happened, and I was there when the doctors told me he wouldn't make it through tomorrow. If he died that day, I would be devastated like you." Maki was left surprised when Moka told her about the cause of Naruto's reincarnation into a Devil. "I would've gone over to the shooter and killed him myself if he didn't survive."

"You'd kill the one who took him away from you?"

"Yes, without hesitation."

 **"So you'd get your hands dirty to avenge him, like me and Kaito..."** Looking at the promise list, she asks Moka what she would do if there was an after to her what if story. If Naruto didn't survive and she killed his killer.

"When it comes to things like that, the simple thing to do would be to kill yourself. That's what some people would do. But that wouldn't be right. Instead, I would do the things Naruto and I never got to do, and move on."

"That's it?"

"Yes. It'll be hard to do it, but you'll become stronger because of it. And when you've done everything you would do with the one you love, live your life to the fullest. After all, it's something Naruto would tell me to do...I mean, if we were ever a couple..." Moka turned red when she said the last part.

"Do the things Kaito and I never got to do, and move on..."

"In your hands, you have the means to do it. Don't leave it unfinished Maki. I think it's time you completed it. He would've wanted you to."

"But what if I can't?" she asked Moka. With a smile, she tells her that she and the others will help her, telling her she doesn't have to do it alone, having her, Naruto, Akame, Shizune, Joichi, Shino, Shirabi, and Eu. Hearing this, she can't help but cry as Moka offers her a shoulder.

 **[Music End]**

 **With Kirigiri**

 **Kirigiri-Naegi Residence**

 **Office Room**

"This is just getting out of hand." Having gone to the scene of the crime earlier today, she had asked the men in charge of operating the crane, who told her that the machine was new, having been shipped to them a week ago before giving her the crane's inspection and maintenance records. This proved that the crane was in perfect condition.

Kirigiri sighed as she rested her back against her chair and looked up at the ceiling. As a detective, she had encountered mad scientists, corrupt politicians and royalty, serial killers, and cultists. The supernatural was also one of them, but she rarely had any encounters with them, having tackled only three cases about them. Pulling off one of her gloves, she looked over her partially burned hands, recalling her first case involving said supernatural.

She was trying to stop what was supposed to be a cannibal who would kidnap his victims, keep them in an abandoned factory and cook them inside an incinerator before eating them. When Kirigiri encountered the killer, she found out that the killer was a supernatural: a Devil. She had trouble fighting it, being a mere human. Eventually, she stabbed the Devil with a broken pipe that was lying on the floor. When she checked to see if it was dead, the Devil, weakened by its stab wound, caught her by surprise and fired a stream of flame at her. She was barely able to avoid it as the weak flames burned her hands. She would've been done for, had it not been for an unknown helper shooting the Devil in the back. Her savior, a masked girl dressed like she was from the 20th Century **(Ange)** , quickly rushed at the Devil and dispatched it before leaving.

Putting her glove back on, she wondered if the supernatural was tied to this murder case. If it is, there were two suspects in mind: Firebrand and Fujino Asagami. Firebrand may be known for his use of fire, but what if he had other abilities to him? At the same time, would he be willing to cause collateral damage? What about Fujino Asagami? She could have supernatural powers herself, using it to seek revenge against those who raped her. She could feel it in her bones that Fujino WAS the killer. But what was the purpose of destroying the crane?

"Kyouko?" Kirigiri is interrupted by Makoto entering the room and offering her a drink.

"Thanks...You know, you interrupted me while I was "working." she told her husband with a smile.

"Sorry..." Looking down at her notes, he asked if she was close to something.

"Maybe, but it involves the supernatural. There's no explanation other than that. Otherwise, how else would a crane, in perfect condition, get destroyed, and why?"

"Can I see what you have?" Kirigiri allows her husband to look as she gives him her files and reports. Looking them over, he begins an analysis of his own as he closes his eyes.

"Is the victim someone who's connected to any of the gang members from the bar?"

"Yes. He was a friend of Keita's, from the reports I read at the station. He also worked at the docks. However, he wasn't scheduled to work on that day. The night he was killed, no one was there for overtime." she answered her husband.

"By now, you should already know that he was with someone when he was killed, a woman most likely, with plans to rape her. Since there's no second body at the crime scene, it's obvious that the woman he was trying to force himself on was the killer."

"From what the workers who knew him have told me, he had no enemies outside of work."

"The victim, as we know, has connections with Keita. Fujino, your main suspect, would fit in this scenario, hoping to get Keita's location from his acquaintances." Makoto added. "Keita and his gang are too unknown to make enemies out of anyone in Japan, with the exception of Firebrand. Only she would target them and those associated with them, with the exception of family members who don't know about their crimes or simply turn a blind eye."

"Yet, how would Fujino know who associated themselves with Keita?" Looking through other files, Makoto comes across the reports about the murder that happened at the Train Station in Misaki Town. When asked if the victim had his cell phone on him, Kirigiri told her husband that the victim's cell phone was missing from him and that the victim's wallet still had money inside of it, enough for a new one or two.

"She must have gotten hold of the train station victim's cell phone and used its caller list to track down anyone else associated with Keita. Back to the crime scene at the container bay, our victim, approached by Fujino, was asked to take her to him. Of course, he lied to her, telling her he knew where he was, which was the only way to lure her there in order to force himself on her. However, when he made his intentions known, she killed him and got found out by another person or party."

"You think there was one or more there other than the victim and Fujino?"

"I don't think, I know. Otherwise, why else would the crane be destroyed in the first place? The answer, she used her supposed powers to destroy the crane to escape. With no other body than the one, our other party is also supernatural." Kirigiri sighed when Makoto pointed out the inclusion of more supernaturals in the case.

"I take what I said back earlier, this is getting REALLY out of hand," said Kirigiri, sounding annoyed. "With Fujino being the killer, I could simply take her in, though I doubt that she'd stay behind bars, and I doubt she'll provide proof that she has powers to the public. Worst of all, if she were exposed..." Makoto tells his wife that she is in serious need of a partner.

"With a case like this, a wide variety of outcomes can happen. **A)** Fujino kills you if you were to expose her. **B)** She doesn't go to jail due to lack of proof and cooperation. **C)** The exposure of supernatural abilities will pose a problem to the public as a whole. **D)** She gets arrested, but some unknown party uses her for experimenting."

"Those sound like some outrageous scenarios," Kirigiri told him.

"Maybe, but anything's possible. I think it's for the best that you have someone you can cooperate with to handle this. You've done your part as it is right now. No need to continue this and risk your life. After all-"

"Mommy? Daddy?" The two are interrupted by a 5-year old girl with lavender hair rubbing her tired, hazel eyes.

"Yui, I'm sorry, did we wake you up?" asked Kirigiri as she walks over to her daughter and checks on her. The little girl simply nods. Apologizing to her, Kirigiri helps her get back to bed, though not before getting her a glass of water, kissing her goodnight, and closing her bedroom door. "You were saying?"

"After all, we have a daughter who wants you home a lot."

"I know, but it was last minute. Because of that, I had to skip plans with Yui." Kirigiri told her husband in a sad tone. "At the same time, I can't say no now, not when Fujino is out there looking for Keita."

"It's dangerous to confront her alone. That is more reason to have a partner who has your back who can handle things you can't handle yourself." When asked who she can rely on, given the lack of competent police officers, with the exception of Shikaku and Choza, Makoto suggests asking Firebrand.

"...The vigilante? The one who goes around killing as he pleases?"

"He does let robbers and thieves live. You don't have to like how he does things, but it'd be good to let him handle the hard parts of the case."

"...I'll have to ask my superiors to allow me to broadcast my message live."

"Why do that when I can ask them myself?" With a light smile, she asks him if he's becoming corrupt just for the sake of her case. Blushing, he says, "M-Maybe..." as he scratches the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I can ask them myself."

 **Morning**

 **On the way to Kuoh Academy...**

 **With Naruto**

As he walked with Seekvaira and Akame, Naruto looked over the weights he had on since he first joined Joichi on his morning run, discovering that he no longer used any effort to move them, meaning his strength has improved.

"By just moving, I may have gotten stronger. However..."

"You're not satisfied?" Seekvaira finished, earning a nod from her Rook. "I'll talk to JoJo when I see him in class today.

"Sounds good," Seekvaira replied as a limo stopped next to them. Stopping in their tracks, Naruto and Akame find Alivian driving it as he told his King to hop in.

"This is where we part ways, for now, Naruto, Akame. Have a good day." With a smile, she enters the limo before closing the door. As soon as the car drives off, Akame smiles, finally having some alone time with her brother.

"Naruto nii-chan, can you hold my hand while we walk to school?" Turning to Akame, he tells her that while he doesn't mind, he asks her why she wants him to hold it.

"I just want to is all..." she answered, looking away as she turned red in the face.

"Hmmm...I think I know why." Akame panicked a bit when he told her he knew the answer.

"You...You do!?"

"Yeah...You stayed up last night watching horror movies in your room again, haven't you?" Again, Akame still couldn't believe that her brother was oblivious. The part about the late night horror movies was true, but it wasn't enough to scare her.

"That's it, you found me out..." With a smile, Naruto holds her hand in his, earning a blush from his sister.

"Let's go."

"O-Okay." As they started walking, they noticed a van speeding past them, surprising them. As it passed them, Naruto swore he heard, "PEDAL TO THE METAL KRISTA!"

"What was that about?" Akame asked her brother.

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure I heard Moka in that van..."

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Morning**

 **Classroom**

Taking off the weights, he hands them back to Joichi, who tells him how surprised he is that Naruto was able to adjust to them within just a few days.

"How long did it take for you?"

"Three weeks." Naruto's eyes widened when Joichi answered his question. "You must've been moving a lot." Joichi figured, Naruto forcing a smiling as he went on with it "Well, for the next two weeks, we'll be doing strength training and weightlifting. After that, we're going to do some parkour for three weeks."

"Parkour?"

"You'll love it, trust me. By the time parkour is finished, you'll be as agile as a ninja."

"That sounds really good for some reason," Naruto replied. Seeing Koneko enter the room, the Rook says hello to her, with Koneko doing the same. "How was your weekend?"

"Pretty boring. I just stayed at home doing the usual," Koneko responds, showing no expression on her face.

"Sorry to hear that," Naruto told the girl. "If you want, we can hang out sometime during the weekend."

"I'll think about it," was all Koneko said as the teacher walked in and told the students to get in their seats as class started.

 **Kawahara Academy**

 **Classroom**

 **With Shino**

She couldn't help but recall that moment last happened at Better Buy Convenience. She saw two monsters with black, feathery wings. She didn't know how, but she did. Looking out the window, she observed the front entrance of the school as those who came in late were getting a mouthful from a teacher. As she looked at them, her eyes changed once again. Behind the teacher outside was a strange gap that led to what looked like an asylum. As she stared at it, she noticed a skeletal soldier walking toward the locked cell. Meeting her gaze, it shows her its glowing red eyes, scaring her.

"Asada?" Turning to the teacher, Shino's eyes quickly returned to normal. "Can you answer the question on the board?"

"Baozi, Zhuge Liang is credited for inventing that Chinese dish." Getting the correct answer, the teacher has a look of satisfaction as she continues the lesson. Looking out the window again, Shino no longer saw the gap. As she focused on the lesson ahead, Shirabi took notice of Shino looking out the window. She wondered what she was looking at that made her look spooked.

 **Hallways**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had just finished washing his hands and his glasses before exiting the bathroom and heading for his class. As he passed a stairway to the second floor, he overhears Issei's conversation with Matsuda and Motohama.

"Stop screwing with me guys. You don't remember meeting Yuuma?" he told his friends.

"No dude. Name's not ringing any bells," said Matsuda.

"I'll say it again. You never introduced us to a chick. And it's impossible for you to have a girlfriend." Motohama added, adjusting his glasses as he said it.

"But that doesn't make any sense. I have her e-mail address and everything on my phone." Bringing out his phone to show them, to his surprise, Issei found "Yuuma's" information missing from his phone. "It's not here? What the hell?"

His arms crossed and his back against the wall, Naruto closed his eyes as he focused his senses on Issei, detecting an unknown source of energy inside the brown-haired second year. It was definitely Devil Energy, with a mix of Dragon, most of the latter sensed energy being focused into his left hand.

The Pervert Trio's conversation is immediately interrupted by the presence of Rias Gremory coming down the stair. Feeling that was his cue to leave, Naruto walked away.

 **After class**

 **Break Time**

Going out for a drink, Naruto finds Issei waiting for him in the hallway.

"Issei? What brings you here?"

"Do you remember me telling you about Yuuma Amano a few days ago?" asked Issei.

"Yuuma...Amano?" Naruto asked, confused. He remembered the conversation clearly. However, since Seekvaira wanted him to keep a low profile, he had to lie to the guy. "You never told me about a girl named Yuuma Amano."

"You too?" Issei responds in disbelief before sighing.

"Is that all you wanted to ask me?" Issei only nodded as Naruto turned away and left.

 **"Sorry Issei, but I can't expose myself. At least not yet..."**

 **Student Council Room**

"Where's Souna?" Naruto asked an annoyed Saji as they finished sorting out paperwork.

"She's out dealing with other student council duties," Saji replied. Looking at Naruto, he asked him about Sona's visit to his place, mainly if anything happened between them.

"Happened?"

"You know...Did...Did you two do anything?" he replied, a blush on his face.

"Of course we did something at my place." This answer shocked Saji. In his mind, he pictured the fellow blond ripping her shirt open and sucking on her breasts as he unbuckled his pants and fucked her on his bed.

"You bastard!" yelled Saji, confusing Naruto. "How could you!?"

"What? How am I a bastard for showing her my 3D Printing Machine?" asked Naruto, surprising the Student Council member.

"What? You mean-"

"I simply showed her my 3D Printing Machine and built her a new computer," Naruto interrupts.

"Oh...Oh, thank goodness nothing happened!" Saji yelled in relief. "Wait, you made her that computer she brought here?"

"Well yeah, I made it, with the 3D Printer I made at home."

"...I don't believe you. There's no way a normal 3D Printer can do that." Saji told the blond Rook.

"Souna believed it."

"Well, I gotta see this for myself," Saji told Naruto. The Agares Rook tells him he'll bring it to the academy some time to prove that it works.

"Really...Well, I can't wait for that day to-" Before Saji can finish, he is interrupted by the arrival of Sona, Tsubaki, Rias, and Akeno.

"I wasn't expecting you to have a new member of the Student Council," said Rias as Sona closed the door.

"He's not part of the Student Council. He's just a very reliable student." Sona replied. Looking at him a bit closer, Akeno remembers him as one of the students who wanted to join the Occult Research Club.

"Naruto Namikaze, nice to properly meet you," he told her as he shook Akeno's hand.

"My, you have a nice firm grip. Do you work out?" she asked him as she leaned a bit closer, her breasts bouncing a little. To her surprise, he gently pushed her back a bit and told her he did, and that he was part of a club that involved fitness.

"So what brings them here?" Naruto asked Sona, who told him they were due for their usual chess match. "Chess huh? Mind if I play?"

"You play chess?" asked Sona.

"Yeah, I used to play it with my dad a lot. I may be rusty." With a smile, Sona allows him to play, but against Rias since the two usually had time for only one match. Setting up the game, Naruto **(Black Pierces)** and Rias **(White Pieces)** sit opposite each other.

"Thank you for this match," Naruto told Rias as the latter tells him, "Pleasure's all mine."

 **25 minutes in the game**

Naruto had taken out **both** Rias' **Rooks and Knights, a Bishop, and 3 of her Pawns** while Rias took **5 Pawns, a Rook, both his Bishops and a Knight**.

"For a student who's rusty, you're quite skilled at this," Rias told Naruto as she moved her Rook.

"I never mentioned how rusty I was. I still play chess, but with my godfather. He's not as skilled at it as my late father," Naruto replied, moving his King and taking another Pawn.

"Why move the King to eliminate the Pawn, couldn't you've just used your Pawn?"

"Maybe, but sometimes, the King must take part in the battle instead of staying in the back of the board where it's safe. A King, at times, must take an active role in the battle and inspire his subjects," he answered as Rias moved a Pawn.

"You think so?"

"Of course. Otherwise, the King risks fighting a highly-possible losing battle all alone, should their subjects fall." Naruto moves his Queen as both he and Rias continue the game. "That is why the King must play an active role in the fight. However, that's not the only role the King is for."

"There's another role the King plays?"

"Yeah, to direct attention to them," he answered.

"How does that play a role in chess?" asked Rias.

"Simple..." With a move from his Rook piece, Naruto traps Rias' King between it, a Knight Piece, and a Pawn, surprising everyone. "To provide their subjects an opening to trap and take out the enemy King," Naruto finished before calling checkmate. With a smile, Rias admits defeat and tells Naruto she enjoyed their match.

"We should play again sometime," Rias told the Agares Rook, who simply said, "If time allows it," before getting up to shake her hand and thanking Sona for allowing him to play the Gremory King. Naruto then left the room.

"...He's plain but interesting," Rias told Sona, who simply agreed with her.

"Shall we go Rias?" asked a smiling Akeno. Nodding, Rias tells the Student Council President that they'll play a match tomorrow before getting up to leave with her Queen.

 **Rome, Italy**

 **Unnamed Karaoke Bar**

 **With Xenovia**

 **[Hanatan - 恋ノ蟲** **(Karaoke)]**

I don't want you to send me home

We don't have our next appointment, okay?

Since we were shaken we mutually floated our hearts

While touching each other while confronting each other

I can not go back if I touch them.

You can't go back when you touch me.

I'm not gonna let you go tonight.

Don't go home.

Wake up in the morning.

Finished singing, the bluenette went red in the face as Mary, Irina, and Naoko told her how into it she was when she sang.

"I-Is that bad?" Xenovia asked them, red in the face.

"No, that's good!" Irina told her friend, stars in her eyes. "Singing is better when you get into the mood and understand the feeling behind the lyrics." As soon as Irina is finished, Mary gets up close with Xenovia and tells her to be one of the singers at her wedding.

"Wha-What!?" said Xenovia.

"Mary, you can't get married. I mean, Keito is still 15 and-"

"Don't worry Naoko, once Keito turns 16 in October, he'll get court consent. If he gets approved, then we can get married, go on a honeymoon, get ourselves a pet, and so much more!" Mary interrupts before proceeding to gush about Keito and the thought of getting married. The girls couldn't help but stare at how happy the Servant was when it came to Keito as they sipped their drinks. "Oh, I can just go on!"

"You are a lucky girl, Mary," said Irina, with the Servant agreeing with her. With a sigh, Irina tells the girls, "If only I can go to Japan and see my friend, maybe tell him how I feel...if I can."

"Japan huh..." Xenovia remembers the information she found involving Naruto weeks ago. Turning to Irina, she asks her, "If you plan to go someday, or if you have a mission that involves going to Japan, can I tag along?"

"Of course, Xenovia. I think you'll enjoy Japan if we ever get the chance to go there," Irina told the bluenette as she selects a song and prepares to sing.

 **Kuoh Town, Japan**

 **Kawahara Academy Roof**

 **With Shino**

"Hey, Shino-chan?"

"Yes, Shirabi?"

"During class..." Shino's eyes widened when her friend started bringing up what happened earlier. "You looked a bit scared after looking outside. Like you saw something...Are you being stalked?"

"Oh...That? Well, I had that face because I...you see...I had bowel problems and...I didn't feel like using the restroom since...since I'd miss some important notes for class." she told her.

"Hmmm...So that's why you ran to the bathroom so quickly after class." In truth, Shino rushed to the bathroom to check her eyes, which have yet to change on her. "Are you sure that there's no stalker you're looking out for?"

"No, no stalker at all," she responds with a slight smile.

"Okay..."

"I am glad that you were worried about me, Shirabi," Shino told her friend.

"Anytime...One last thing."

"What's that?" Shino's eyes widened when her friend told her in a sad tone, "I know you're lying to me. There's something going on. Something you're uncomfortable with telling me. I feel a bit offended that you can't talk to me about it, but I understand. It's not easy to do it right away. If it's something serious, you can tell Naruto. You can even tell me about it. We won't force you to tell us, okay?" After she said that, she puts a hand over Shino's and gives her a smile, though it freaks Shino out, due to the smile looking sadistic to the Asada girl.

"O-Okay..." Looking down, Shino apologizes for lying to her.

"It's fine Shino-chan, just...tell someone about it okay? Also...the next time you have a problem...If you can't tell anyone else...Tell me, okay?"

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **With Naruto**

 **Break Time**

Naruto took some time to eavesdrop on Issei while outside of his classroom. He's been hearing students, mainly girls, telling Issei how Yuuma wasn't real, and that he may have made it up.

"Oh, what brings you here, Namikaze-kun?" Interrupted, Naruto opens his eyes and sees Aika in front of him, a playful smirk on her face. "Could it be that you want to see me?"

"What!? No, that's not-" The Rook gets caught off guard when she presses herself against him, her chest pressed up against him.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a seductive tone.

"Ki-Kiryuu-senpai, you're-"

"Oh? So I'm your senpai huh?"

"You-You're a second-year so-"

"Oh you are just too cute, Namikaze-kun, especially when you stutter like this," said Aika. Naruto tells her he has a girlfriend in an attempt to get her to move back, but it does little to affect the second-year as she moves her left hand and feels the area between the blond's legs. "A girlfriend huh. Mmmm, she's lucky. It seems that your "special package" is bigger than the last time I scanned you." Hearing this, several students turned their attention towards the two bespectacled students.

"Oi, Kiryuu-san, other students are staring at us, and they can hear you."

"Let them, I don't mind." In her mind, Aika thought this was a good time to take the blond's glasses off. She just needed to keep him distracted and flustered a bit. "I think I felt your little package twitch a bit. Is it because you find me attractive?"

"It's because your hand's on my groin. And your chest..."

"What about my chest?" asked Aika, a devilish smile on her face. As Naruto tried to finish his sentence, Aika's right hand comes close to taking off the Rook's glasses. She would've been successful if Maki didn't come and push her away from him.

"That is indecent behavior, Kiryuu-san," Maki told the bespectacled second-year.

"Oh? If it isn't Harukawa-chan and her dead-fish eyes. So scary..." Aika said out loud, a look of amusement on her face as she and Maki stared each other down. "If you or Ms. Student Council President didn't show up, I could've taken off his glasses."

"I suggest you get in your classroom, NOW," Maki told Aika, narrowing her eyes.

"As you wish, my adorably serious Harukawa-chan." Turning to Naruto, Aika tells him she enjoyed their "little chat" and that she'll see him later before heading inside her classroom."

"Thanks for the save, Harukawa-"

"Maki."

"...I'm sorry what?"

"Call me Maki from now on. Also, I need to talk to you in private later, during lunch. I'll buy."

"O-Okay..."

 **Lunch Time**

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Burger Queen**

"Two Royal Sovereign Burgers." Naruto and the man running the register went wide-eyed when Maki told the latter her order.

"Uhh, are you sure? It's a really big burger for one per-"

"The other burger is for him," she told the man, pointing at Naruto as she did it. "And to answer your question, I am sure."

Sitting down at a table, both teens ate their respected burgers with no trouble at all as people looked on, surprised that they're eating them without any effort. It was as if it was nothing but a regular burger to them. Finished with their meals, the manager congratulates them by giving them 3 months of free orders and handing them medals for finishing what was supposed to be impossible to finish. After ordering chocolate shakes, Naruto asked her what she wanted to talk to him about.

"How was the burger?" Maki asked.

"It was really good. Three times better than The Elizabeth Burger," Naruto responds.

"...I have ordered several burgers from here, but not once did I try the Royal Sovereign, since I wanted to have one with Kaito...I once asked him to eat the burgers with me. He...He was very skeptical about it, due to his stomach size. On the promise list, I wrote down Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen as one of the things I wanted to do with him. While he was afraid to do it, he still said okay...That never came true until now." Taking out her promise list, Maki crossed out **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen** from it before looking back at Naruto.

"From the day he died up until the day before yesterday, the promise list served as a reminder of what I lost, but now...it serves as a way to get past the loss and move on from it. I had a talk with your friend Moka last night. She told me I had the means to move on from his death, and that Kaito would've wanted me to complete it, even if he's not physically here. She also told me that I didn't have to finish it alone."

"Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. I can't do this on my own, that's for certain, but with you and the others, I..." Maki clenched her fists as she struggled to finish her sentence. Noticing this, Naruto tells her, "Say no more, I understand what you're trying to tell me. I'd be glad to help you complete the list," before giving her a smile.

"...Thanks." Hearing Maki thank him, Naruto found himself surprised by this.

"Just now...Did you just thank me?"

"What about it?" asked Maki.

"Nothing, it was...I wasn't expecting one from you."

 _"Firebrand."_ Hearing his "name" being called out, a surprised Naruto and Maki turn their attention towards one of the four big monitors that were hanging above the ceiling at the center of the room.

 _"My name is Kyouko Kirigiri, and I've set up this live broadcast as a means to contact you. I don't know if you are aware of this, though I assume that you are, I will start by telling you that there's a killer on the loose, somewhere within Misaki Town. A killer who has...powers like you. That is why I'm requesting a partnership between the two of us. Normally, I would be handling this myself, but with the inclusion of another person with powers, it'd be suicide for me to do it alone if I pursue this killer on myself._ _I am aware of what you've done for Japan ever since your first appearance "that night". As a detective working for the law and what I feel is right, I should be against getting help from you, a vigilante who kills those who've done unspeakable things instead of bringing them in to face the law. However, I'm willing to look past it for now since, at the very least, you spare those who rob and steal from others. I will be waiting on the roof of the police station tonight."_ As soon as Kirigiri's finished, the live broadcast ends.

"A rooftop meeting, huh?" Naruto said to himself as Maki looked at him.

"...Naruto, I know who the killer is." The Rook turned his attention to Maki, shocked by this as the latter got up and told him they should head back to school, and that they couldn't talk about it here at the restaurant.

 **Kuoh Town**

"The killer's name is Fujino Asagami," she told Naruto as they made their way back to their academy.

"Fujino...Asagami?"

"From what Ange has gathered about her, she's a first-year student at Reien Academy, a private and prestigious girls school." Maki shows the rook Fujino's picture on her phone. Naruto went wide-eyed when he saw it, telling the Pawn that he crossed paths with her.

"You did!?" Maki responds, sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I met her on the night Seekvaira and I checked up on you. She had a stomachache when we met so Shizune and I decided to bring her to our place to check up on her and had her sleepover for a bit," he answered. "I can't see her as a killer..."

"Looks can be deceiving Namikaze," Maki added. "Believe it or not, she is dangerous, maybe more if she masters "those eyes of hers."

"Her eyes?" Naruto asked, raising his left brow.

"Fujino possesses Mystic Eyes, which can grant those who have them the power to interfere with the outer world. Acquisition of Mystic Eyes happens when there is some sort of mutation in the Magic Circuits located in the area around their eyes. Their abilities can differ, from paralysis to binding, and more. Her Mystic Eyes, from what I've seen, straddles the line between ESP and Magecraft. To what extent, I don't know."

"That bad huh..."

"From what I've read about them, they were highly desired and feared by both Devils and Fallen Angels during the Great War. No doubt that we'll have to fight the Fallen Angels," Maki told the Rook. Hearing this, Naruto thinks about Hoshikari, wondering if he would make his move. "With that detective and the police investigating the murders she committed, it'll make things worse for us and for them. I suggest you meet with this Kirigiri and tell her you can handle the case."

"I can do that. What will you do?"

"I'll talk to Ange and try to help her with Fujino." Recalling what happened during their investigation on Fujino, Ange wasn't one to forgive those who jeopardize the mission. She would have to find a way to convince her to let her back on.

 **Misaki Town**

 **Unknown Location**

 **With Ange**

 _"My stomach...really hurts...I can finally feel pain...I finally feel alive..."_

Ange, in her "work attire", was holding up a cell phone, in speaker mode, as a scared man wearing a purple tank top asked what Fujino was talking about.

 _"I don't really want to, but I can't let anyone find out I'm a murderer...That's why I must kill you, Keita."_ Scared, the man named Keita swipes the phone out of the Pawn's hand and breaks it. Turning to Ange, he asks her to help him, telling her Fujino wasn't normal.

"I thought she was weird from the get-go, but she's a monster! A MONSTER!"

"A monster, huh...Tell me what you know, or I'll kill you before she does." Keita tells Ange that he "did" her for the first time half a year ago. He told her it felt weird since Fujino looked like she was "acting" and that her reactions were delayed no matter what he and the other guys did to her. Hearing that he and his friends have been raping Fujino for half a year angered Ange, but she kept calm as she listened on. The girl didn't flinch when she was threatened, and nothing changed when they drugged her. Even when she was smacked, Fujino acted like it was nothing.

"She was pretty to look at, but it wasn't fun "doing" her. She was like a sex doll. But..." that day" was different."

"The day your friends were murdered?" asked Ange. Keita simply nodded.

"One of us thought it'd be fun to hit her back with a baseball bat. She went flying across the room with a look of pain on her face. It kinda relieved me to see her in pain. I remember she seemed human that night and I liked it."

"Just...shut up, would you?" Ange told the man in an angry but calm manner, scaring the latter. "Listen and listen well. You're lucky that Firebrand didn't find you. If he did, he'd kill you without hesitating. Of course, I could do the same, but I won't. I'm also not going to help you."

"But-"

"If you want help, turn yourself in to the police in Kuoh Town."

"Turn myself in? Are you crazy!?"

"It's either that or stay here and wait until she finds you, or I kill you right here and now," Ange told Keita as he complies, scared of the Agares Pawn. "Now, turn around."

"Wh-Why-"

"Do it," Ange told him, narrowing her eyes as she did it. Turning around, Keita doesn't notice a white rune that Ange takes out and presses it against his neck, keeping him in a trance. "You will not remember Fujino Asagami's powers. You will keep that information locked inside the deepest part of your thoughts until the day you die. You will also use your one free phone call to call me once you finish your interrogation and tell me everything you told your interrogators." As Ange puts the rune back in her pocket, Keita returns to normal as he asks the Pawn what she plans on doing. Turning around, he finds her gone. Looking down, he noticed a card on the floor. Picking it up, he finds a message on it meant for him, telling him to turn himself in right now or die. Knowing a girl like Ange could kill him at any given moment in time, the scared Keita rushed to Kuoh Town to turn himself in. From far away, Ange watched Keita make his way to Kuoh Town.

"That takes care of one problem, now to-" Before she can finish, Ange gets a message from Maki, asking her to meet up with her, Naruto, and Eu at "that place" later.

"...You better be paying."

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Hallways**

 **With Moka**

"Continuing her way to class, Moka noticed Shino nervously pacing left and right in the hallway.

"What's Shino doing here?" she asked herself as he calmly walked towards her and asked

"Shino?" Turning to Moka, Shino says hello to her. "What brings you here? And why were you pacing around like that?"

"We-Well...You see...Moka, do you mind if we talk for a bit? In private?"

 **Kuoh Academy Roof**

"So this is where you, Naruto, and Akame have lunch? It's nice."

"Well, there are others who eat with us, but yeah...What do you want to talk about?" Turning to her, Shino tells her to promise her she won't find what she's about to tell her crazy and silly.

"I promise, don't worry Shino," Moka assured the girl, a smile on her face. "So what's troubling you? Is it Naruto-related?"

"No, it's not that. You see...I can...see things invisible to the naked eye," Shino told the vampire girl.

"Like I SPY?"

"More than that. Last night...I caught a glimpse of two men with...black, feathery wings. One had a perfect pair of them while the other only had one." Moka's eyes widened when Shino mentioned seeing Fallen Angels. Narrowing her eyes, she asks her, "Did they do anything to you?"

"No, I mean they would've if it wasn't for your cousin." Moka sighed a breath of relief when Shino mentioned Archer. She'll have to thank her Servant when she gets home. After Shino tells her about the invisible gap near her Kawahara Academy's entrance, Moka asked her if she told anyone else, the Asada girl telling her she was the only person. "I see...Can you do it at will?"

"No...I cannot...And I can't seem to interact with the gap, even when I know it's there...You're taking this very seriously, Moka," Shino replied.

"Of course I am. Whether it's true or not, it'd be wrong of me to not believe people right off the bat. Knowing Naruto, I don't think he's willing to understand..."

"If I were to tell him, I'm scared that he won't believe me and find me...weird."

"Hmmm...I may know someone who can handle this. She's...She's a weird one but I'll have her check it out tonight. You don't have to worry about it, okay?" Hearing this, Shino hugs Moka and thanks her several times as the latter smiles. Letting go, the Asada girl asks her who this someone was. "She's a vigilante. Kind of like Firebrand."

"Wow, so you're like the person people go see to meet the vigilante, right?"

"Y-Yeah..."

 **Kuoh Academy Hallways**

Walking back down the stairs, both Moka and Shino bump into Naruto and Joichi, both males surprised to see Shino here.

"Shino!?"

"O-Oh, Naruto! There you are!" Shino yelled as she hugged her boyfriend, making Joichi and the vampire girl blush.

"Here I am...What brings you here?"

"I wanted to see what your academy was like. I bumped into Moka earlier and she gave me the tour of this place." Turning to Moka, Naruto thanked her with a smile, oblivious to Shino's true reason for coming here.

"I-It was no trouble at all..."

"Well, I have to get back to Kawahara Academy...Do you mind if I come to sleep over at your place tonight? I don't feel like sleeping at my house tonight."

"Of course, Shino," Naruto replied.

"Thanks, I have to go now. I'll see you later Naruto." With that, Shino left as the three looked on. Looking at Joichi, Moka asked him if his relationship with his girlfriend was like Naruto and Shino's. "Not even close. I mean, Seiko and I love each other, it's just that we don't do stuff like hugging and kissing on the lips in public." When Naruto asked him why Joichi told him it was embarrassing for a guy like himself to express his love for his girlfriend. He'll let Seiko hug his arm and kiss his cheek(s), but that was it.

 **After School**

 **Izakaya Nobu**

 **(Highly recommend watching this anime, it's very good, and it shows you dishes you can make yourself, as well as restaurants in Japan that you can try good food in)**

 **With Naruto, Maki, Eu, and Ange**

"Welcome!" said the female server, a smile on her face. "Oh, it's Ange."

"Hello Shinobu, it's been a while," she told the server now known as Shinobu. "Table for four please."

"Right this way." After getting seated, Ange tells Naruto and Eu, "Order whatever you like, Maki's paying for dinner." Turning to Maki, Naruto sees an embarrassed expression on her face.

"Don't ask," Maki told the Rook.

"I wasn't going to ask," Naruto replied as Eu looked at the menu.

 **One meal later**

"Oh wow, this food was beyond excellent, especially the chicken karaage. Taishou, you're amazing." The chef named Nobuyuki Yazawa thanks Naruto for the compliment as he works. "I wouldn't mind eating here again."

"You get that sort of reaction once you try the food here. So..." Turning serious, Ange asked Maki if having the meeting at Izakaya Nobu and paying for their meals was her way to get her to allow the Pawn to participate in her investigation.

"I'm not always good with sorries, so...this is all I can do," answered Maki. With a sigh, Ange tells her it was to be expected, her fellow Pawn being too used to working solo.

"I'll let what happened to slide just this once. I expect you to be better this time." Ange told Maki, letting the latter know she's giving her another chance, one she can't screw up.

"I understand."

"Good, now let's get started. As we all know, Fujino Asagami is the killer we and the police are looking for, and that she possesses Mystic Eyes. How powerful they are, we don't know. What we DO know is that she's looking for Keita, one of the people who raped her and that she won't stop until he's found and killed. Just today, I found him and had him turn himself in at the Kuoh Town Police Station, where he's currently residing," Ange informed them, surprising her fellow peerage members.

"How did you manage to find him?" asked Naruto, with Ange telling him she had her ways and that she wasn't willing to share them.

"I also took the liberty of erasing the knowledge that Fujino had powers from him, using a rune Seekvaira gave me as a precaution. Now, Naruto, once you meet with Kirigiri, tell her to not broadcast Keita's arrest on TV. If they do, it'll spell trouble for her if people, mainly those in power, find out about her Mystic Eyes. From the broadcast that detective did earlier today, she didn't mention Fujino's name. From that alone, it means that she's the only person who knows about it. In the meantime, Maki, Eu, and I will go to Misaki Town and try to find her. As a possessor of Mystic Eyes, it'll be difficult for us to find her. It could take a day or two."

"Find her? Doesn't she attend school?" asked Naruto.

"If she was, I could've finished this investigation by now," Ange told the blond. "However, earlier today, I went to her school to try to set up a private talk with her, but she's been absent from school, and she hasn't been home or back to her dorm. Her friends haven't seen her since yesterday. You could say that she's completely missing in a sense."

"What are the chances of encountering any enemies, or the chances of fighting Fujino?" asked Maki.

"The chances of encountering an enemy is about 15% given the territories owned by Devils. For Fujino...at best, it'd be 10%.

"I see..."

"If we can convince her to come with us without any complications, we can ensure that she be taken care of and protected by the Agares Family. If not, we will have to use force."

"Very well. I'll go see Kirigiri-"

"There's one more thing to discuss." Curious, Naruto asked what it was. "Other than erasing his memory of Fujino's Mystic Eyes, I gave Keita the additional command to use his one free phone call to call me once he finished his interrogation and tell me everything he told his interrogators."

"You're on a roll, Ange," Naruto told the Pawn as she blushed and thanked the Rook for the compliment.

"Anyways, from what he told me, his leader attacked Fujino with a knife. That makes it sound like her getting stabbed is what's triggering her revenge. But, there's something that kind of bugged me a bit. She was stabbed in the stomach. But when Maki and I encountered her, she wasn't wounded. In fact, she was better." Hearing this piece of information, Naruto recalled the night he met her. He remembered her having a stomachache, and how Shizune couldn't find anything wrong with her when she gave her an examination, and she didn't have any stab wounds either.

"Over the phone, she said it hurts. It's highly likely that she keeps killing because the memory of the pain comes back every time she thinks about the rape. Yet, there's no wound," Ange informed the three.

 **"She's completely healed, but the wound still aches?"** Naruto wondered. It seemed that only the sensation of pain lingers for Fujino. "Could she be...insensitive to pain?" Naruto suggested. If so, it may explain her strange reactions to pain.

"If so, was there anything that changed her condition?" asked Maki.

"Keita mentioned her being hit with a bat...That must've been it. That full swing must've temporarily cured her insensitivity. This new feeling must be a reason for her homicidal impulse." Ange responds.

"So it was the sensitivity she finally acquired that triggered her revenge..." Naruto concluded.

"Because of this mystery behind her insensitivity to pain and her newfound sensitivity for it, as soon as possible, I'm going to need you to look into her past. It may provide additional information. I'm sure that Seekvaira can dig some things up on her for us."

"Hmmmm...I'll have to skip school tomorrow...Oh well, if it helps, I'll do what I can," Naruto replied.

"Thank you, Naruto."

"Would you four like dessert before you go?" asked Shinobu as she walked in and interrupted their conversation.

"Sure," the four responded. After eating, Naruto left early to run a quick errand before meeting with Kirigiri as Ange and Eu wait for Maki to pay the bill.

"Eu, can you wait outside a bit, I need to talk to Maki in private." Nodding, the Bishop walks out the door, leaving the two alone. "...I would've liked it if you just said sorry to me. You didn't have to go all this way just to get me to have you back on this investigation."

"I know..."

"I want you to apologize to me, right now." Maki has a look of surprise that quickly turns into that of embarrassment.

"You...want me to apologize right now?" asked Maki, with Ange replying with a yes with her usual blank face. "...I'm...sorry for blowing your investigation the night before. It was wrong of me to jump in like that. It won't happen again." Satisfied, a smiling Ange hugs Maki, surprising the latter.

"That's all I wanted from you." Letting go, Ange tells her fellow Pawn, "Let's go find Fujino, together."

 **Gozen's**

Since her aunt and uncle were out celebrating the latter's birthday, Shirabi was tasked with closing the shop early. As she was about to exit the shop and lock up, she hears her name being called out from behind. Turning around, she is surprised to find Firebrand in front of her. Naruto had added a mask that covered the lower half of his face in order to conceal his identity a bit better.

"You're Firebrand! The vigilante!" Shirabi yelled, sounding excited to be approached by the vigilante in front of her.

"You a fan?" asked Naruto.

"A huge one! Can I have your autograph?" To Shirabi's disappointment, he told her he didn't do those. "That's a shame. So what brings someone like you to my shop?" Instead of answering, Naruto gives her papers containing design ideas for armor, surprising her. "You want me to build you a set of armor?" Naruto simply answered with a yes as she looked at the design ideas, complimenting him on how well drawn they were.

"Can you do it?" asked Naruto.

"Of course, but I'm not doing it for-" Naruto interrupts Shirabi by simply placing 20 stacks of cash on the counter, surprising her. Going over to check if it was real, Shirabi finds the cash real and tells him, "I can get started on it tomorrow and finish it the day after. You can pick it up whenever you're available."

"Thank you, Shirabi Gozen." After he teleports away, she collects the cash and decides to use some of it to buy her uncle a present.

 **Kuoh Town Police Department**

 **Roof**

As Kirigiri waited for Naruto to show up, Commissioner Nara enters, with a cup of coffee in hand for the detective. Taking it from him, she thanks him as she takes a sip from it.

"You think he'll show?" asked Shikaku.

"I'm sure he'll show up..."

"...To be honest, this feels ridiculous. Waiting for some vigilante to show up on the roof and have a short chat." Kirigiri only smiled when the commissioner told her what was on his mind. "It's like one of those heroes from the comic books my son collects...You couldn't have picked a better location?"

"I could have, but I couldn't pass this opportunity. After all, I collected comic books when I was young, and I still do to this day. As for one of those heroes from the comic books, you're talking about Batman."

"Is that so? Huh...Well, at least this Firebrand doesn't dress like a bat. That'd be ridiculous."

"It was tempting, but I'm glad that I decided not to go through with it for the final product." A surprised Shikaku abruptly turns around and looks above to see the hooded Naruto on top of the roof entrance. Turning around to see him, Kirigiri tells the Rook, "You actually showed up."

"It would've been rude not to show up after that broadcast invite," he told her.

"How did you-"

"I have my ways getting up here." Naruto interrupts before looking at Shikaku. "I wasn't expecting you to have company."

Turning to Shikaku, Kirigiri tells him to leave them be. When asked if she would be alright with talking to Firebrand alone, she tells him, "It'll be fine. After all, I've done no evil in my life that would have him kill me right here and now."

"If you say so..." With that, the commissioner left the two alone to talk.

"...You didn't look as surprised as the commissioner when he saw me," Naruto told Kirigiri, curious.

"Unlike him, I'm already aware of the supernatural." This answer surprises Naruto a bit. "As a detective, I've had a few run-ins with it in three cases, each case almost killing me. Yet, I survived them. These cases also make paperwork hard to write, as people are not that willing to believe the reports, and believe me, I've sent them once. Became a laughing stock for that report for a while until it wasn't funny to them anymore."

"I'm surprised that you're still sane after those three cases," Naruto told the detective, with the latter agreeing with him. "...Did you tell anyone about the identity of the killer?" asked Naruto, with Kirigiri answering him with a no.

"While I do work with the police from time to time, I don't always share what I know with them due to...trust issues."

"Trust issues?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"I'm a very cautious person, and trust is very hard to come by in my profession, due to some of my cases involving corrupt individuals I had to work with," she answered.

"Understandable...I am aware that you have Keita Minato in police custody." When Kirigiri asked how he knew about it, Naruto answers by telling her he has his sources. "It'd help if you don't broadcast his arrest on TV, or post it online. For all we know, Fujino is still looking for him. If she sees it on TV or finds a police report on it online, she WILL come here, and it'll be a big problem for the people here and for Fujino."

"I'll see to it that word doesn't get out. Now, before I can say anything else, tell me, what do you plan on doing with Fujino Asagami when you see her? Do you plan on killing her?"

"...No...I don't. While it's not right to kill, she definitely had reasons for it, mainly because she was their plaything. If I was in her shoes, or if I had someone who went through the things she went through, I'd do the same thing and get revenge." There was more to it, from what Ange told him, but this was all Naruto could tell the detective.

"Is that so..." After sipping some of her coffee, Kirigiri tells him, "I think I have a better understanding of your work ethic."

"How do you mean?"

"You kill those who have done far worse crimes than robbing and stealing, and you spare those who've only done the latter two things. You also spare those who were victims, or were related to the victims, with valid reasons/motives for doing what they did," she responds. "Am I wrong?"

"You got all that from just one answer?" asked a surprised Naruto.

"I seem to be getting a lot of that lately," Kirigiri told the Rook with a smile before turning serious again. "...To be honest with you, I don't want to arrest her. I too have come to the conclusion that she's the victim on this case, I know that better than almost anyone in this building and where I work. I've had my own confrontations with people with cases like Fujino's, minus the powers. Like those cases, instead of going to the police, she went under her own volition and killed those men. As a detective, I can't ignore that fact, and I have no other options but to bring her in. But, as much as I don't like to admit it, I can't move against Fujino. Only you can." After she finished telling him what she wanted him to hear, Naruto jumps down from where he was perched and lands in front of her.

"Alright Detective, you don't have to worry. I'll handle the rest for you."

"Once you find and stop her, contact me as soon as you..."

"What?"

"How do I contact you, exactly?" Instead of answering, Naruto takes out a grey rune stone and hands it to her. "What is this?"

"It's a communication rune. When it glows, it means that I'm calling you. All you need to do is hold it up to your ear or mouth like a phone or speaker and we can talk. I'm not willing to give you my phone number. Otherwise, meeting on the rooftop like this is fine," Naruto replied.

"Right, contact me as soon as you have Fujino Asagami," Naruto assures Kirigiri that he'll let her know as soon as possible.

"I appreciate it." Taking a sip of her coffee, the detective finds it cold. "Before you go, can you heat this up a little?" Naruto simply points at the cup as he slowly heats the coffee up in front of her. Kirigiri looks down at it in surprise before taking a sip from it. "Just right. Thank-" Looking up from her coffee, she found herself alone on the rooftop.

"He was just waiting for me to look down before making his exit," she told herself, sounding annoyed a little before heading back down.

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Naruto made his way to Misaki town. Sure he could've been there already with a Sling Portal, but he much preferred the scenic route. And he wasn't really slow. He figured he could just ride on top of a train to Misaki Town. The trains made by Agares Corp happen to travel faster while providing smoother controls and more. As he made his way there, he wondered about Issei. He was a Devil now. The question was, who's his King? What is his Evil Piece? His thoughts were interrupted by a strange energy signature coming from Shino's academy. Wondering what it might be, he decided to take a detour, texting Ange that he finished talking to Kirigiri and that he was going to check something out that got his attention. To his surprise, she texted him right away, telling him she understood, and that whatever he was sensing could become a big problem later.

 **Unknown Alley**

 **With Hoshikari**

"Any time now Zellmon." Hoshikari had his arms crossed and his back against a wall as he waited for Zellmon to finish feasting on a liver belonging to a man the latter had just cut open three minutes ago, after torturing him for entertainment. **(On Chapter 7 of FIREBRAND, Kagura mentioned a serial killer on the loose, who was devouring their livers in an act of cannibalism)**

"You can't rush a good human liver," said Zellmon, his mouth full. Finished, he licks the blood off of his hands and lips before telling his fellow Fallen Angel that it wasn't satisfying.

"If you're finished, I want to head out and finish this mission as soon as possible so I can get back to my training: Hoshikari told Zellmon as he got ready to go.

"Easy for you to say. We don't know who or what we're looking for. The only thing Raynare told us is that we'd find it in Misaki Town."

"That won't be a problem, Zellmon. By now, we're not the only ones searching for the same thing. We just need to follow their energy, be it Devil or something else entirely different, which will lead us to our target. After that, we take them out and secure the target. Simple as that." When Zellmon asked Hoshikari what the plan was if

"And if they can't find who we're looking for?"

"Then we dispatch them. It's not like they're the only ones looking for the same thing. If I'm right, Firebrand may also be on the lookout as well."

 **Kawahara Academy**

 **With Moka**

Setting up some rune stones, Moka, in her vigilante attire, opens up the gap.

"So it's an asylum..." she said to herself. She could sense two dark and powerful presences inside. Entering it, Moka finds herself in a locked cell.

"Oh no, I'm in jail, what should I do?" she asked herself in a sarcastic manner before easily kicking the metal door open before encountering two undead soldiers, quickly dispatching them with her claws. Seeing more coming her way, Moka has a smile on her face as she tells them to keep her entertained, quickly running towards them and breaking them apart with various kicks, punches, and throws. On some, she would take one of their swords or shields and use them to kill more of the undead. Eventually, they stopped coming.

"That wasn't even enough for a warm-up," she told herself, looking at the broken bones and dented or broken steel armors and weapons that were littered on the floor behind her before sighing. Suddenly, she hears large stomping noises coming from her right. Looking over, her eyes widened when she caught a glimpse of the Stray Demon. As it leaves her sight, she wonders how strong it is before deciding to explore more of the asylum, figuring she'd bump into it eventually.

After walking a short distance along the path in front of her, she finds a ladder going up to the second level and climbs it. After that, she came across an open courtyard, with a bonfire at the center of it. Looking around, she finds a gigantic in front of her that was still closed. Walking towards it, she pushed the door open, entering a room full of ancient vases on her left and right sides. On the left side, she noticed a stairwell and prepared to walk to it, until the Asylum Demon showed up. It roars at her as she looks at it.

"You're not the demon I saw earlier. I wonder, how strong are you?"

 **Kawahara Academy**

 **With Naruto**

Arriving at the front of the academy entrance, Naruto finds the gap already open. Who could've opened it? Was it the Fallen Angels again? Maybe some exorcists working for the Church?

Entering the gap, Naruto walked out of the cell room. Looking down on the stone floor, found it littered with broken bones, weapons, and armor. Hearing a large fight echoing through the halls, Naruto rushed towards it.

Entering the room with the vases, he found Moka beating the life out of the Asylum Demon with its own hammer, blood splattering, and bones breaking with every strike. After making sure it was dead, she let out a sigh as she comments how simple and boring the fight was before stabbing her fingers into the monster's corpse, absorbing its blood in order to replenish her energy. A normal human would just run like hell to the stairwell and avoid fighting it until they were ready.

"Now that this ugly's out of the way, I should go find-" Before she can say more, she hears a weapon getting ready to be fired. Turning around, she sports a surprised expression on her face when she finds Naruto in his Firebrand form, Igneox in his right hand and his short-barrel Winchester in his left being aimed at the girl's face.

"It...It's you! You're Firebrand!" yelled Moka. "You look really cool in person than on TV." Naruto stayed silent as he remained cautious of Moka, unaware of who was under the mask. "Not very social it-"

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Naruto interrupts, startling her.

"Geez, you almost gave me a heart attack! As for who I'm supposed to be well...I'm...I don't know what to call myself. I don't have a cool hero name like yours at the moment," Moka answered, a blush on her face. "...Could you please not aim that gun at my head? It's distracting. I'm trying to have a nice talk with you, but I can't help but focus my attention on that gun of yours is aimed at my face."

"That depends on whether you're my enemy or not."

"Why so dark and edgy? What are you? Ghost Rider? Punisher? Red Hood?...All three? And what's with the hood?" she asked him. "You have a mouth mask so why the wear a hood? Are you afraid that I'll figure out who you are?"

"None of your business," Naruto responds, narrowing his eyes at her. Moka frowned at his answer. She was only joking. "Who do you work for? The Fallen Angels? Stray Devils? Stray Exorcists?"

"None of above. And Fallen Angels? I'd rather get shot in the face than be a part of their group. Not a huge fan of them, especially since they're usually up to no good in Japan." Moka told the Agares Rook. Having a good observation of Naruto's power, Moka sensed Devil Energy inside of him. "Oh? So you're a Devil huh? Are you part of a peerage, or a stray?" Before he can speak, the Stray Demon makes its presence known and attacks them. The two quickly avoid its butt slam as they focus their attention on the demon in front of them.

"How rude of you to interrupt two people talking. I hope you're ready to die for it." Moka told the Stray Demon as she and Naruto prepared to fight it.

 **Misaki Town**

 **Unnamed Forest**

 **With Maki**

"I wonder what it was Naruto had to check out," Maki asked out loud as she walked beside Ange and Eu.

("It's probably a stray devil.") Eu wrote.

"If that were the case, then he'd be here helping us," Maki told the silent girl before turning to Ange. "Ange, we've been out searching the city and the forest for two hours. Misaki is not exactly a small city. Isn't there a way to detect and track Fujino?"

"If we had something that belonged to her, it'd be easier, but we don't." Maki sighed when she heard Ange's answer. "We could also contact the Black Lizard Planet and have them back us up." Maki looked annoyed when Ange suggested it. "It's to lighten the mood. It'd also help if we had the Sacred Gear that could expose the unseen."

("Expose the unseen?")

"Yes, from what I read, it was a truly fearsome Sacred Gear, if mastered. Whether it was a dragon or demon in human form or a Sacred Gear or Mystic Eyes user, it could see it regardless of outside appearances," Ange informed the two.

"That's some useful information you've given us." Quickly, the three girls avoid being pounded to the ground by Zellmon. The Fallen Angel develops a large smile on his face as he puts on his golden gauntlets and prepares to fight, just as Hoshikari lands next to him. "Now, we just need to take care of the competition." Ange and Eu engage Zellmon as Maki takes out two kunais and locks blades with Hoshikari.

"I wonder, can you dance?" asked Hoshikari.

"You're about to find out," Maki replied.

 **[Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works OST - Souls to Fight]**

In an instant, both Maki and Hoshikari disappear and then reappear at another area of the forest, clashing once more. Immediately after, they both parry each of their strikes at rapid speeds for a short while before Maki jumps back to avoid the Fallen Angel's horizontal strike and throwing her two kunai at him. As her opponent deflects the knives with his blade, the Pawn pulls out another kunai in her left hand and her pistol and fires 3 rounds at him.

Hoshikari spins his katana in a clockwise motion to block the bullets before throwing his katana at her. Maki moves to her left to avoid it. In an instant, Hoshikari appears behind her and, quickly grabbing his katana, prepares another strike. To his surprise, the Pawn anticipates this and blocks it with her kunai as she aims her pistol at him without looking back and pulls the trigger. The Fallen Angel narrowly managed to avoid it, the bullet slightly grazing his right cheek. Getting distance from her, he swipes at the air twice before quickly resheathing his blade. To his surprise, Maki avoids what was supposed to be an unseen attack.

"I was right to assume that you can swing your blade fast enough to create a distortion in space, allowing you to cut and slice your opponents from far away," Maki informed her opponent as she readied her kunai.

"Very impressive. Though I wonder, how many can you handle?" As the two continue fighting, Ange avoids three brutish punches from Zellmon before dropkicking him in the face before activating her C-Ball and avoiding the Fallen Angel's downward punch. Eu backs Ange up by rushing at Zellmon and swinging her scythe at him. Despite his brutish size, the Fallen Angel was surprisingly quick on his feet. Eu quickly puts her scythe in front of her as Zellmon throws a punch at her hitting the scythe's handle instead. The force of the punch sends Eu flying back. Quickly recovering in mid-air, the Bishop backflips before using a tree behind her as footing to propel herself forward at fast speeds and leave a cut on Zellmon's shoulder.

"You little runt, I'll-" Zellmon is immediately sent flying backward when Ange threw a large boulder at him, having made it weightless using her C-Ball. He crashes through eight trees before stopping.

"ENOUGH!" With a roar he lets out a large surge of red energy, surprising the Pawn and the Bishop. Surging with power, the Fallen Angel now had glowing red eyes, along with several glowing markings appearing on his upper body. "You've gone and pissed me off..."

 **"He's...getting stronger!?"** Zellmon appears in front of the girls in an instant and throws a punch. Though they avoid it, the force created by it knocks them back. Ange and Eu find themselves narrowly dodging his blows. When Eu tries to strike from behind, he catches the scythe's blade without feeling any pain, to her shock, and kicks her hard enough to make the mute Bishop cough blood and be sent flying at a tree. As he prepares to finish Eu off, Ange throws two flash runes at him and blinds him as they explode near his eyes. Temporarily bind, Zellmon yells profanity at the Pawn as he blindly throws punches around. Grabbing Eu, Ange throws a few home-made explosives near Zellmon's feet before getting to safety, just before they blow up.

 **"Did I get him?"** Ange wondered as she rested Eu against a tree. When the dust settles, a slightly wounded Zellmon rushes at Ange and grabs her by the throat and slams her three times before throwing her through 20 trees. Ange painfully gets up, noticing her dislocated right arm.

"As I thought, those markings...He's using Concentrated Berserker Magic." Ange painfully but narrowly avoids a charge from Zellmon. Quickly, she has an SOS rune sent to Naruto, just as the Fallen Angel prepared another assault.

 **[Music End]**

 **Undead Asylum**

 **With Naruto**

Naruto took the time to catch his breath as he watched Moka drain all the blood from the Stray Demon and refill her stamina by stabbing her fingers into its neck.

"I thought vampires used their fangs to drink blood," Naruto told her, surprised by this new way of absorbing blood for vampires.

"We do, it's just that this way is faster," Moka answered as she finished sucking all the blood up through her claws and fingertips. She then voiced how satisfied she was from the blood and the battle.

"So...You can make whips out of your blood?" Naruto asked the vampire girl, regarding her abilities.

"Oh I can do more than that, I assure you, Firebrand," Moka answered with a smile. Looking at Igneox, she complimented it, saying it was one hell of a weapon.

"Thanks, I made it myself," he told her. Exiting the asylum, Moka has the runes on the ground seal up the gap, making it disappear. As she did so, Moka suggested adding a nunchucks function to it as well as a spear and a greatsword, surprising the Rook.

"I'll consider your ideas," Naruto told Moka.

"...You know, you're a pretty nice guy when you're not so serious." Curious, Naruto asks her how she knew of the asylum. "Oh, well I have this friend who-" Before Moka could say more, Naruto is interrupted by a glowing rune that appears in front of them.

"What the hell?" said Moka. Realizing the meaning of it, Naruto thanks the vampire girl for helping him kill the Stray Demon before telling her he has to go as he runs off to Misaki Town, leaving the latter standing alone, wondering where he's running off to.

 **Misaki Town**

 **Unnamed Forest**

Maki, now wielding Wailing Dark, quickly parries Hoshikari's distortion cuts as she advanced towards him and locks blades with him again. Looking back, the Pawn sees Zellmon beating on an injured Ange. Before she can run help her, Maki is stopped by Hoshikari, who tells her, "Don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Ange coughs blood as Zellmon knees her in the stomach. Lifting her up by her arm, he asks her, "I wonder, how well does yours taste?" To Maki's horror, Zellmon savagely bites into Ange, hoping to reach her liver by feasting on her right side. The Pawn screams in pain as the Fallen Angel constantly bites into her and mauls off part of her liver. He is stopped by the quick arrival of Naruto, who kicks him hard enough to send him flying before catching Ange in his arms.

Seeing the state she was in, Naruto looks at Zellmon with menacing eyes and tells him, in a cold manner, "You're dead..." as his flames turn red with rage. Seeing Naruto enter the battle, Hoshikari attempts to rush past Maki to fight the Rook again, only to be stopped by the Pawn, who tells him the same thing he told her, "Don't take your eyes off your opponent."

Quickly, Naruto appears in front of Zellmon and punched him in the face with his left fist. While he tried resisting the attack, Zellmon found himself surprised when Naruto puts his back into it and sends him flying backward. The Agares Rook quickly opens a Sling Portal that Zellmon "flies" into, leading to the sky above them **(3,200 feet)** as he jumps in and prepares to infuse his right fist with intense flames and charges down at him with a downward punch that hits him square in the chest. With a roar, Naruto sends both him and the Fallen Angel crashing to the ground below. As the smoke clears, Naruto finds himself standing over Zellmon, a fist-shaped wound on the Fallen Angel's chest.

"I think I actually felt that," he told the Rook. Before Naruto could throw another punch, Zellmon lets out a surge of power that knocks him back a bit.

"If I wasn't using my Concentrated Berserker Magic, the wound would've been deeper," he said to himself, looking at the wound on his chest. "I think this is a permanent one." Turning to Naruto, he has an amused smile on his face.

"You must be Firebrand," he told the Rook. "Hoshikari told me your hits felt weak, but it looks like they pack some punch now. However, it'll take more than that to kill me!" Zellmon lunged at Naruto, right fist cocked back as he readies a punch. Naruto quickly avoids it by moving to his left before hitting the Fallen Angel in the side with a right elbow strike, breaking the latter's ribs. The Fallen Angel reels back in pain.

"Really, then I guess I'll have to put more effort into breaking you," Naruto told Zellmon in a cold manner. Clutching his right side with his left hand, Zellmon infused some of his energy into his right fist as he throws a punch at the blond. To his shock, Naruto caught it with his right hand. Applying heat into his right hand, he heats up the gauntlet covering Zellmon's right hand, severely burning it as he moves back and pulls his hand out of it. In doing so, he peeled off the skin around it, exposing bone and flesh, to his shock.

"Did you feel that?" Naruto asked, mocking the Fallen Angel. Angry, Zellmon told him not to get cocky, just because he trained for a few days as he prepares another right punch. The Rook simply pulls out his Winchester and shoots off the exposed right hand, blowing it to pieces.

"MY HAND! MY HAND!" Naruto doesn't let up as he holds it by the barrel and infused the butt of the gun with his energy before hitting Zelmon him in the face with it, knocking him down and breaking some of his teeth and his nose. Before the Fallen Angel can get back up, Naruto shoots him in the kneecaps, making him fall back in pain. After breaking his foe's left arm by slowly applying pressure to it until it snapped, Naruto moves it away before forming a knifehand with his right hand and infusing it with concentrated flames to the point that it forms a blade. Slowly, he cuts Zellmon open before shoving his left hand into the wound he made and forcefully pulling out the Fallen Angel's liver.

"You're not going to need this anymore," he coldly told the screaming Zellmon as he prepares to slit his throat. Before he can, Naruto sensed an attack coming from behind and quickly moves away. To his annoyance and anger, it's Freed. "YOU!"

"Hello again, Firebrand!" Freed greeted the Agares Rook, his maniacal smile never leaving his face. Looking at Zellmon's wounded state, he tells him, "Wow Zellmon, you look like shiiiit."

"Fuck...you Freed." As Naruto pulls out his shotgun and fires at Freed, the stray exorcist flips him the bird once more and disappears with Zellmon before the attack can hit.

"Again..." Naruto said in anger. Back with Maki, she finds her fight with Hoshikari interrupted by Kalawarner, who tells him that Raynare wants them to return. With an annoyed expression on his face, he resheathes his sword and tells Maki, "It's a shame, and I was already serious to see this fight through," before teleporting away with Kalawarner. Turning to Naruto, Maki watched as the blond's flames revert back to yellow. The Rook and Pawn run over to check on Ange and Eu.

"I was fighting another enemy when I should've been here..." Maki rests a hand on his shoulder as she tells Naruto, You didn't know." Turning her attention back to the wounded Ange and Eu, Maki said to herself, "If Eu wasn't wounded, she would've healed Ange, but in the state she's in..." Turning to Naruto, she tells him they should hurry to the hospital.

"Hospital? How are we going to-"

"Seekvaira knows someone who can help Ange and Eu. Come on." As Naruto carries Ange and Maki carries Eu, the Pawn tells Naruto to keep a hold of Zellmon's liver, as it'll make for a perfect donor.

 **Fallen Angel Hideout**

"To think that you got your ass handed to you by Firebrand of all people. I should be sorry for you, yet, I can't help but find you screaming like a little bitch to be hilarious, especially when you got your liver ripped out," Freed told the healing Zellmon, who looked like he was close to getting up and killing him. Raynare had managed to kill a stray devil and take his liver as a replacement for the one Zellmon had lost. She also had some of her followers make a brand new right hand for him. "Unlike you, I lasted longer. Next time, he won't be so lucky." As he finished, Hoshikari enters the room and tells Freed to leave them alone.

"And I was just about to insult Zellmon even more," Freed told the one-winged Fallen Angel, who simply told him to leave in a threatening tone. Annoyed, Freed tells Hoshikari he's no fun as he walks out of the room. To Zellmon's surprise, his fellow Fallen Angel had brought him some expensive alcohol to share, along with two drinking glasses.

"I guess this means that I'm not the only one in need of a good drink to get over tonight," Zellmon told Hoshikari with an amused smile on his face.

"I don't like having to skip a fight like that, especially one with a strong opponent like that girl I fought," he told him as he poured him a drink. Taking a huge gulp from his glass, Zellmon tells Hoshikari, "This is some good shit...Look on the bright side, we now have an idea on what we're looking for, that being a possessor of Mystic Eyes, and where to start. Mainly, we need to find "that girl" from last night, with the glasses."

"She definitely had the Sacred Gear those Devils were talking about, a rare one."

"If only we knew that she'd be could be of use to us..." Zellmon added.

"Truly unexpected my friend..." Down another glass with his friend, Hoshkari told Zellmon, "Once your wounds heal, we'll be off to find that girl."

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

Arriving at the back of the hospital, Naruto, dressed in casual clothes, was surprised to see who was waiting for them.

"You're-"

"Oh? If it isn't Naruto." said an amused Dr. Karnstein. "Who would've thought that you were a Devil, especially Seekvaira's Devil."

"She's the someone you and Seekvaira know?" Naruto asked, turning to Maki. The Pawn explained how she operates on the supernatural, being one herself.

"I'll tell you about it sometime," said Dr. Karnstein. Looking at Ange and Eu, she tells the two to follow her inside.

 **Waiting Room**

After two hours of operating on Ange, Dr. Karnstein exits the private operating room and informs Naruto and Maki that Eu would be fine and that she only needs to rest for a couple of days. For Ange, she told Naruto that the liver transplant was a success and that she managed to heal her wounds right after the transplant. However, she'll need to rest for two weeks followed by some therapy as a precaution.

"Thank you, Dr.-"

"Ayumi...Call me Ayumi," she told the Naruto, pouting in an angry but cute way.

"...Are you serious? We just came here after a fight and-"

"Just say it. I know you can say it, but I want to see your reaction. Now, please say it, with a -chan at the end of my name." Dr. Karnstein interrupts, smiling after.

"...Thank you...A...A...Ayumi-...chan." Naruto turned red as he turned away out of embarrassment.

"Oya, that expression on your face is so cute, Na-ru-to," Naruto said nothing, too embarrassed to speak to the doctor. "Cute face aside, Ange and Eu are asleep now, so you can't go in and see them. Though you're welcome to drop by tomorrow," she told them before taking her leave to operate on another patient.

"...What is she?" Naruto asked Maki, curious.

"If I told you, it'd disappoint her if I spoiled it," Maki responds. "Let's go. I'm not a fan of hospitals..."

 **Namikaze Residence**

"Oh? Maki-chan's staying over?" asked Shizune.

"Yeah..." It was a surprise to Naruto when Maki told him she wanted to sleep at his place, not wanting to be alone in her apartment. Turning to Shizune, he asks her where Akame was. She informs them that she **(Akame)** was staying over at a friend's house to help her study before asking if the two had dinner yet. "Yeah, we already had dinner."

"Okay. Oh, Shino-chan's here. She's in your room waiting for you."

"Thanks..."

 **Naruto's Room**

Entering, Naruto is welcomed back by his girlfriend, who asks him how his day was.

"It was...It was okay. Maki and I took a trip to Akihabara and played a few arcade games together."

"Did you enjoy yourself, Maki?" The Pawn simply nodded.

"...Hey Shino, I need to talk to you for a bit." Looking at Naruto, she knew that the talk he was about to have with his girlfriend was important, regarding the mission with Fujino Asagami.

"I'll just go take a shower. Is it okay if I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, go ahead." As Maki went into the bathroom, she heard Naruto tell Shino, "Before I tell you, how was your day today?"

Alone in the shower, Maki wondered what the next move was. Ange and Eu were hospitalized, the former being in charge of the investigation. Since Naruto was the first to investigate the murders, that would mean that he was in charge of it again. She would have to ask him what her role would be in the case since he was going to go back to Misaki Town to look into Fujino's past, hopefully, to find anything that could help them with Fujino's case. As of now, they were the only ones who can stop her.

 **Later**

 **Jiraiya's Office**

As Shino and Shizune slept, Naruto and Maki decided to talk in private in Jiraiya's office. When entering it, Maki comments on how clean and well-organized it was.

"Thanks...I told Shino that I was going to be gone for a couple days."

"So that's what you wanted to talk to her about...Since you're going to Misaki Town for a couple days, I think I should come with so we can cover more-"

"No, that won't be necessary, Maki. I think you should hold the fort here while I'm gone." The Pawn raised a brow when he told her that. "You can't go searching for her on your own without any leads. Also, I get the feeling that there's more going on here than just Fujino. Freed, I think that was his name, and that one Fallen Angel who was with him...There's no doubt that they're working on a mission separate from Hoshikari's. If they weren't, that asshole Freed would have been part of the fight. That means that he and that blue-haired Fallen Angel were on another mission here in Kuoh Town. What that mission is, I don't know. I can't look into it while I'm gone, so I'm counting on you to handle it."

"You're...counting on me?" Maki looked surprised when he told her he was counting on her.

"Yes."

"I see...Very well then, I'll look into the case with this Freed guy."

"Thank you...There are a few other things as well." Naruto tells Maki about Issei Hyoudou's reincarnation into a Devil, and that he wanted to know who his King was. He also told her to make sure Shino was safe, picking her up and walking her home.

"I'll try to find out who Issei's King is and make sure that your girlfriend is safe."

"Thank you, I'll make sure to owe you a few favors. And...if you like...you can stay here until I come back or until Eu gets out of the hospital." Maki's eyes widened in surprise when he told her that. "I figured that, since Eu's going to be recovering for a couple days, you'd feel lonely...and I've noticed how well you got along with Akame and Shizune so...how about it?"

"...Sure...By the way, why don't we sit near that desk over there?" she asked Naruto, turning her attention towards it.

"Please don't," Naruto told her in a somewhat panicky tone. Maki wondered why he answered with that. Was it cursed or something? And why was Naruto's face red when she mentioned the desk?

 **Morning**

 **With Maki**

"Where's Naruto nii-chan?" asked a surprised Akame as Maki and Shino appeared in front of her friend's front door.

"He had to go somewhere for his work. He'll be gone for a couple days," Maki told Akame, who pouts at this answer.

"I guess it can't be helped. It's his work after all..." Akame responds with a bothered but sad tone in her voice.

 **10 minutes later...**

"Ah, Moka! Hey!" Moka stopped walking as she turns around and sees Shino waving at her, with Maki and Akame following behind.

"Oh, good morning Shino, Akame, Maki-chan." Wrapping an arm around her friend, Shino quietly asked Moka if her "vigilante friend" took care of the gap. _"Yes, she told me she took care of it without any trouble at all."_

 _"Thank goodness,"_ When Akame asked what the two were talking about, Moka frantically said, "Nothing, just girl stuff." Akame narrowed her eyes as she looked at the awkwardly smiling girls.

"...Must be boring girly stuff," Akame told them as they continued their walk. After making sure that Maki got to her academy safely, the girls made their way to Kuoh. Once they made it there, they saw something unexpected.

 _"There's no freaking way!"_

 _"He had to have done her homework or paid her or something!"_

 _"What is happening here? Is he supposed to be cool now!?"_

Right now, all attention was pointed towards Issei Hyoudou, who was simply walking next to Rias Gremory. Watching this, Moka and Akame wondered what the hell was going on as Maki stayed silent.

 **"It looks like Ms. Popular is his King. Hmmm..."** Maki concentrates on sensing Issei's energy, noticing an immense power coming from his left hand that felt draconic. **"Something tells me that Naruto's going to miss some very ridiculous things here."**

As she went through her day, she saw several students wondering how Issei, one of the Pervert Trio, was able to walk next to someone who was considered a "goddess" to them. At one point, she saw Issei walking with Yuuto earlier, with girls wondering if the latter was gay.

 **Lunch Time**

"I swear, everywhere we went, it was Issei this, Issei that. He might have paid Rias to let him walk close to her. Watch out, if you get too close you Issei, you'll lose your friends and social status. It was both ridiculous and annoying, don't you think?" asked Moka as Maki, Joichi, Koneko, and Akame listened to her.

"Yeah, I agree. It's not really something to overreact about," Joichi responds. "It's a good thing Naruto wasn't here to hear this.

"Yeah..." Koneko added, sounding a bit sad. Picking up on this, Joichi teased the girl by asking her if she missed him, earning a blush from her. "Don't be ridiculous. It's not like he's going to be gone forever or anything."

 **With Naruto**

"Achoo!" Naruto could swear that someone was talking about him as he rode in a train that was taking him to Misaki Town. Sure, he could just teleport there and use Sling Magic, but if he did that, it'd take away the joy of rides like these.

"I hope Maki can handle things there while I'm gone..." During the ride, some passengers accidentally knocked off his glasses. Looking around for them, he stops when someone picks it up and asked if they belonged to him.

"Oh yes, thank..." Naruto's eyes widened when he finds Kirigiri holding them.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah, it's just...You're...I mean-"

"I know, I get that sometimes," she interrupts with a smile as Naruto takes back his glasses and puts them back on. "However, I prefer Kirigiri over Detective Kirigiri when I'm outside of work."

"Outside of work?"

"My husband and I are taking our daughter to Fuyuki for a little break. They're in another part of the train. I almost didn't make it in...What about you?"

"I'm...I'm just a high school student going to Misaki Town in order to take a break out of classes for a while."

"You mean to say that you're skipping school to slack off, am I right?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love school! I take it very seriously! Honestly! I get good grades!" he frantically told the detective.

"Oh, sorry, I was in interrogation mode," she told the Rook, apologizing. Looking out the window, Kirigiri told herself, "Was it a good idea to take time off? Especially during a case like Fujino's?" before sighing.

"I think it's nice to take breaks like these," Naruto told the detective. "I mean, we work so much that when there's nothing hectic going on, we can forget what it's like to have fun and relax. So, it's always a good idea to take them." Kirigiri looked surprised when she received some advice from the blond.

"I guess you're right. When's the next time I get a break like this?"

"Who knows..."

 _"We're arriving at Misaki Town."_

As the train stops, Kirigiri thanks Naruto for keeping her company as Naruto tells her, "You're welcome. I enjoyed talking to someone, especially a detective like yourself, Kirigiri."

"Make sure you work hard when you get back to school." As soon as the train leaves, Naruto takes out the little information Seekvaira could find on Fujino and prepares his own investigation.

 **Late Afternoon**

After hours of searching and asking for information, Naruto had managed to find an abandoned residence that belonged to the Asagami Family. He was hoping that he'd find her here, but it looked like the place had been abandoned for years. Turning around, he noticed a few people looking at him with caution before moving again.

Naruto only sighed as he looked down at the broken sign that had the Asagami Family name on it. Looking at the sunset, he decided to call it a day and find a hotel to sleep at before resuming his investigation. As he walked around, looking for a hotel, he checked the list of places and people Fujino frequented. On it, there was Fujino's father, along with a few students Fujino was close to.

"I doubt her friends would know anything that'd help me, which only leaves her father..." Naruto sighed a bit before looking up at the moon, wondering how Maki was holding up.

 **Gozen's**

"Here are your shares of the profits," said Shirabi as she hands Maki and Shino their cut. Thanking her, they take their leave and head back home.

"You don't have to walk me home Maki."

"I'm not walking you home, I'm heading to Naruto's to "hold the fort." This answer surprised the Asada girl. "I...didn't want to sleep at my place alone, so he said I could use his place."

"Naruto sure is a nice guy...I didn't know what to expect when we first met. He was very considerate of my feelings when I didn't want to talk about things in the past, and-"

"Your past?"

"It's...It's a very touchy subject that I don't want to tell anyone, not even Naruto...at least not yet."

"Why?"

"Because...I'm..."

"...You're afraid." Shino had a look of surprise when Maki said that. "It's the same feeling I had when I was with my late boyfriend...I was afraid that if he knew what I was, then he would not see me as normal anymore..."

"Did you tell him?"

"...Yes, I did. Because I loved him and trusted him with my secrets...I don't know what secrets you're keeping from Naruto...But whatever it is...Eventually, he'll find out. Either from someone else's mouth or from another source. I won't tell you to reveal it to him immediately. Just when you're strong enough to tell him yourself...okay?" Shino simply nodded as Maki smiled at her. "Good."

"...You're really good at talking to people when they need it."

"You think so?" Shino simply smiled at her. Walking in front of her, the Asada girl stops before turning towards Maki and asking her if she'd like to come to eat at her place before she goes to Naruto's.

 **Later that night**

Clutching her stomach in pain, a hurting Fujino uses her powers to save herself from being run over by a drunk driver, killing him.

 **The next day**

 **Misaki Town**

 **With Naruto**

As it rained all over Misaki Town, Naruto made his way to Asakami Mansion, using the information Seekvaira gave him. He stops to hear the news about how a drunk driver was found killed in his damaged car last night, his head severed from his body.

"I have to hurry..."

 **Crime Scene**

 **With Kirigiri**

"What do you make of this, Detective?" asked Shikaku.

"One big problem in our hands. Unlike the other victim's, this one is unrelated to the case." With a sigh, Kirigiri has no choice but to have Firebrand bring her in.

 _"If only I'd brought_ her in _sooner, it wouldn't have been too late for her,"_ Kirigiri quietly told herself as she clenched her fists.

"What are you mumbling on about, Detective?" asked Shikaku as Kirigiri looked at the headless body.

 _"It's considered murder up to the fifth person. Any more than that is a massacre. It no longer has a just cause."_ Turning to the commissioner, Kirigiri tells him that she's leaving, without saying anything else.

 **Asakami Mansion**

Knocking on the door of the mansion, Naruto waits as the butler of Hanefune Asakami **(Fujino's father)** opens it for him and asks him if he has an appointment with his master. Nodding, The Agares Rook follows the butler to the Study Room, where Hanefune works, stacks of paper on his desk, a serious expression on his face as he moved his pen. Without looking, he asks for the Rook's name.

"Naruto Namikaze, I need to talk to you about your daughter, Fujino."

Fujino's Father stopped moving his pen when he said his daughter's name, looking up at the Rook before telling his butler to leave them alone. As the butler left and closed the door behind them, Hanefune gestures him to have a seat. As soon as Naruto took a seat in front of him, Hanefune offers him some tea, the former politely declining.

"If I had to guess, it's about the murders that have been happening in this town." Naruto's eyes widened when Fujino's Father made it known that he was aware of the Rook's reason for seeing him before telling him that he knew the murders were his daughter's doing.

"You knew, and you didn't do anything to stop her?" Naruto asked him in disbelief and anger. Hanefune told the Rook that it was never simple handling Fujino, even when she was a child. "What are you talking about?"

"She always had her abilities. However, they proved to be too strong to even control, let alone seal off completely. It bothered both me and my wife, so I sent her to be treated by a physician my old man knew. However, he didn't actually treat her. He only got a hold of the medicine I requested he use to suppress her power. However, that had the opposite effect and...more," he told Naruto.

"It somehow made her powers stronger, and it also made her insensitive to pain?"

"Correct," Hanefune responds. Narrowing his eyes, Naruto has Fujino's Father tell him everything he knew that could help him understand Fujino's situation.

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

 **With Maki**

"I wonder if Naruto's okay..." Shino told Maki, who simply told her he'd be fine as she carried some medical equipment with her and Kyouji, much to the latter's annoyance. Entering the room, the three set the equipment down on the floor as Shizune thanks them.

"It's the least I could do to thank you for allowing me to stay at your place, Ms. Kato," Maki told Shizune, who told her she appreciated the help in return.

"Kyouji, can you go grab me a coffee please?" asked Dr. Karnstein, who was in the middle of reading a report.

"I can't, I just got called to do another job," Shinkawa told the doctor. Shino offers to grab it for Dr. Karnstein, who calls her an angel. As Shino and Shinkawa went off to do their own separate tasks, Maki decided to wait for the former to return. As she was waiting, Maki noticed that the file Dr. Karnstein was reading is on Fujino, quickly swiping it from her hand, surprising her.

"What are you-"

"What...is this?" Maki asked Dr. Karnstein. Shizune looked at Maki, not sure of what was going on with her. Was Maki a friend of Fujino's?

"It's a medical file on a patient of ours, Fujino Asagami that we took a few days ago," she answered as she got up and swiped the file away from her. "Patients are not supposed to read them."

"I need to see what's on the file," said Maki, Narrowing her eyes as she wondered what the next move would be if Dr. Karnstein refused. She knew what the doctor was, but could she beat her?

"It's confidential, Harukawa, and-"

"Ayumi..." Shizune tells the doctor that she'll explain it to her, seeing how Fujino acted when she saw the file.

"Shizune-"

"I'll take responsibility." Dr. Karnstein only sighs before telling Shizune she doesn't have to take responsibility. Turning to Maki, Dr. Karnstein makes her promise that she didn't hear it from them, with the girl simply nodding.

"Alright...You see...Fujino has..."

 **Asakami Mansion**

 **With Naruto**

"Chronic appendicitis?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Hanefune replied.

Thinking about the information he knew from Ange, and the night he encountered Fujino, everything made sense. She was never wounded, to begin with. At the same time, however, she was still hurting inside. Whether a knife was present or not, she had to kill her rapists. If she didn't she would've been killed. If she got her hands on Keita, things wouldn't have escalated like this. Because right now...Fujino was dying.

"You...You're her father yet...yet you just sit here in your office doing work while your daughter got raped, became a murderer, and..." Naruto's eyes turned red and slitted as he clenched his fists in anger.

"A Devil huh...Not surprised, given that the Asakami's hunted monsters like you. However, that's no longer our job in this world."

"Do you even care for Fujino?" Naruto asked him. "She's out there, suffering, hanging onto what life she has left, and you did nothing to help her!"

"For ten years, my wife and I cared for her. We tried our best, but it seems that it wasn't enough to help her. That murderer out there...That's no longer my daughter, nor is it my concern anymore. What was once my daughter is now a monster, one that needs to be killed in order to end her suffering," Hanefune responds, angering Naruto. Getting up, Naruto's eyes return to normal as he turns around to leave the mansion. "You may have given up on her, but I won't," he told the man as he slammed the office door closed, making a loud sound.

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

 **With Shino**

As Shino was getting coffee, Hoshikari walks up to her from behind and rests his right hand on her right shoulder, making her drop the cup filled with Dr. Karnstein's coffee. In her ear, he told her, _"Don't scream, or everyone in this level dies."_ Looking behind her, her eyes widen when she realized who was threatening her.

 **With Maki**

"If we were able to find her sooner, it wouldn't have been too late for her," said Shizune, sadness in her voice.

"What do you mean?" Maki asked. Since Shizune couldn't find it in herself to continue, Dr. Karnstein does it for her.

"If left untreated, appendicitis will burst and cause peritonitis. If it gets to the duodenum, you'll die in half a day at worst. By now, it has already burst. I'm sorry to say this...but hers is fatal. She is beyond saving in every way." After hearing everything Dr. Kanstein had to say, she ran out of the room and quickly called Naruto.

"Naruto, I-"

 _"Maki, I was about to call you. I got something about Fujino's condition."_

"So you know?" Naruto responds with a yes, sounding angry. When asked about it, Naruto told her he got his information from Fujino's father before telling her he knew that the murders were Fujino's doing and that he wanted nothing to do with her. "I'm currently looking for her now in this monsoon of a weather. If I can find her, we might be able to save her. How's Shino?"

"Shino's fine, she's..." Maki stops when she noticed a spilled cup of coffee on the floor, and a few faint footprints made from the spilled beverage. _"Maki...Maki?"_

Aware that Shino was kidnapped, Maki recalls how she wasn't there for Kaito the night he was killed. It was happening all over again.

 **Misaki Town**

 **Unnamed Roof of a Building**

 **With Hoshikari**

"What...What do you plan on doing with me?" asked a scared Shino as Hoshikari explained told her she was going to help them look for someone.

"I...I don't think I-"

"Oh, you can. You just need to do the thing you do with your eyes," Zellmon interrupts in a threatening tone. Shino went wide-eyed when he mentioned her eyes.

"I-I can't do that. I..I don't know how to do it." Annoyed, Zellmon suggests plucking out her eyes or taking her to Raynare's to perform the removal ritual. Scared, Shino unintentionally activates her Sacred Gear, changing her eye color once again.

"It seems that we won't need to resort to that. Now...what do you see, Human?" Looking over the town, Shinos' eyes acted as a scanner, as she surveyed the whole town. She managed to locate Fujino's energy at the **Broad Bridge** , letting the two Fallen Angels know about it as they tell her to lead them to the girl.

 **With Naruto**

"I'm sorry Naruto, I should've-"

"No, it's fine, had you fought them there, people's lives would've been in danger and you would've been exposed...Where are you?"

"At the Kuoh General Hospital. 3rd Floor. Girls' Bathroom." Entering an alley, Naruto opens a Sling Portal for her to come to Misaki Town. They transform into their "Work attires" before going off to find Shino. Lucky for Naruto, he spent a lot of time with her to know how her energy felt. He also sensed Hoshikari and Zellmon, angering him.

"They're going to pay for this..." Naruto told himself as Maki looked at him, recalled the feelings she had when Kaito was beaten and bloodied. She was on her way back home from shopping for a gift to give to Kaito when an old colleague ambushed her and tried to kill her. Of course, the Pawn managed to kill her, though not before her former colleague told her, "I hope you like the gift waiting for you at home." After the girl died, Maki realized she was only distracting her before running all the way home. Once she got there, she was met with a horrific sight. Kaito's beaten and bloodied body, with a message on the wall written in his blood, meant for her.

 **"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!"**

At that moment, Maki returned to having the mind of an assassin as she took whatever weapons she could carry and stormed the central compound, killing the heads of the organization she worked for, those responsible for beating Kaito, and the one person who ordered it, her former boss. Not wanting to make the same mistake of not being there for Kaito when he needed her, she turns to Naruto and tells him she'll go save Shino.

"No, I have to do it. I-"

"I know, she's your girlfriend, but it's my fault that she got taken. Let me make this right. You focus on Fujino."

"...Fine." Naruto and Maki increase their speed as they made their way to the Broad Bridge.

 **"Please let me make it this time..."** Maki thought to herself. This time, she will be on time.

 **Broad Bridge**

 **[Garden of Sinners 3: Remaining Sense of Pain OST - 14-M1920]**

Fujino clutched her stomach in pain as she backed away from Hoshikari and Zellmon, Shino trying to free herself from the latter's hold.

"Zellmon, I'll handle this. You take the girl back to Raynare. She may be interested in her Sacred Gear."

"Will you be okay handling her?" asked Zellmon as Hoshikari pulled out his katana.

"I can handle this, just get back to Raynare. If that girl tries anything, break her legs, but don't kill her," he told Zellmon before preparing to capture Fujino. Before he can, Hoshikari gets punched in the face by Naruto, who angrily yells his name as he sends the Fallen Angel flying. Looking at him, Fujino's eyes widened when she saw Naruto come to her rescue.

"You're...that guy who carried me." Turning to Fujino, the Agares Rook tells her to run as she escapes to the lower levels of the bridge, just as Hoshikari rushed at him, katana raised as the blond moves to the side to avoid the attack.

While Zellmon was distracted by Naruto's arrival, Shino bites the Fallen Angel's hand, making him lose his grip on her. Quickly, an angry Zellmon blocks her escape as he prepares to backhand her. However, he's interrupted by Maki who knocks him back with a kick. Shino is shocked to see Maki here. Before she can ask her any questions, the Pawn throws her a rune stone and tells her to get as far away from the bridge as possible and that she'll handle Zellmon.

"Hey get back here you bitch!" yelled Zellmon. Before he can go after her, his path was blocked by Maki, wielding Kiriichimonji.

"You'll have to go through me if you want to get to her."

"Very well then, I'll just rip you in half!" he yelled as he activated his Concentrated Berserker Magic, along with another magic that hardened his skin, just as Maki was about to cut him with Kiriichimonji.

"Tch." Maki flips backward to avoid a left hook from Zellmon before parrying a right hook with a swing of her sword and quickly pulling out her pistol. The Agares Pawn wastes a full clip on the Fallen Angel. With a smirk, the Fallen Angel allows the bullets to connect. Instead of piercing his body, they simply bounce off. Quickly reloading, Maki fires at him in order to keep her distance and find a way to get a good hit in. When he got close, she would parry his punches with her sword and use her agility to avoid his kicks.

"Slippery bastard you are. It'll be satisfying tearing you in two. I'll make sure to present your dead body to that girl when I find her," Zellmon told Maki as he formed an arrogant grin on his face.

In the lower levels, Naruto ducked Hoshikari's horizontal sword strike before using his right foot to kick him in his chin, launching him upward before teleporting above him and using Hiken on him, hitting him with enough force to injure him a little and send him crashing into the lower levels of the bridge. Effortlessly recovering, Hoshikari narrowly dodged another attack from Naruto before quickly deflecting the Rook's shotgun blast. "You're angry..." Wondering why, he quickly figured it out. "That girl...you know her. Well, what a surprise. I wasn't aware that you had a lover."

The Rook lunges at him, Igneox in twin blades mode, only to miss Hoshikari before crossing blades with him when the latter strikes.

"I swear to you, I will kill you for bringing her into this..."

"She was brought into this the moment she possessed a Sacred Gear." Naruto's eyes widened when Hoshikari told him about her Sacred Gear. "She...has what?"

"Why else would we go after her?" he asked Naruto. "Exposure Sight, a Sacred Gear that reveals the unseen. Seeing your eyes like that...She doesn't know, does she? About what you are? Is that why you have your face covered like that?"

"Shut up!" yelled Naruto as he ignites his right knee and tries to hit Hoshikari with a knee kick on the Fallen Angel, though he simply moves back to avoid it.

"Too slow," Hoshikari told the angry Agares Rook as the latter gets up close and engages him with Igneox once more. "I wonder, how will she react when she masters her Sacred Gear and sees you for what you are? Will she hate you? Be scared of you? Once she finds out what you are, and she WILL find out, she will abandon you. She will want nothing to do with you." Hearing Hoshikari says these things to him, Naruto hesitated as he took what he said personally. What will happen once Shino finds out he was a Devil?

These thoughts in his head distracted Naruto long enough for Hoshikari to stab him in the chest. "I'd hate to waste a good opponent like you, but there's still this huge gap between us, Firebrand...As soon as I grab Fujino, that girl is coming with me. But on the bright side, at least she won't have to see you for what you are." With that, he pulled out his sword before performing a myriad of slashes on Naruto and casually walked past him. After resheathing it, Naruto violently gushed out blood from his various cut wounds as he dropped to the floor.

Turning his head around to see if the Rook was dead, he could still hear a heartbeat. "I will give you some credit for surviving that the second time. Turning around, he raised his right hand up as he holds his katana in a reverse grip and prepares to stab Naruto.

"However...There won't be a third, I assure you..."

"Bend!" Sensing an attack, Hoshikari avoids it as he turned to see Fujino glaring at him, her Mystic Eyes active. "Oh, so you were hiding there huh?"

"Bend!" Again, he avoids her attack as he tries to find an opening for him to get close to her and stun her.

 **With Maki**

"How are you going to kill me, if you can't cut or shoot me!?" yelled Zellmon as he tried his best to hit Maki, who was too quick for his attacks to connect, even when he was in Concentrated Berserker Mode. It must have been his Iron Skin Magic that was slowing him down a bit.

"This has been dragging on long enough," she said to herself, feeling a bit slower. She had to constantly push herself up to her limits to avoid his strikes as her stamina was depleting. Jumping back a bit, Maki wondered what the next move was. She only had enough energy for one attack.

"I wasted enough of my time, bullets, and energy as it is. This last attack will finish it..." Wondering what she was mumbling about, Zellmon watched as Maki puts her sword away and takes out another sword different from the one she was previously using. This one had a red handle with black writing on it.

"Oh? You think a new katana will give you an advantage in this fight? With my Iron Skin and Concentrated Berserker Magics, I am invincible!" Maki said nothing as she prepared to strike. Immediately, she puts all of her remaining energy in lunging forward as Zellmon cocks back his right arm and prepares to throw a punch at her. As Maki closes in on him, he throws it, confident that he'll defeat her. However, at the last second, Maki ducks the attack as she cuts him in the armpit before placing her feet on the ground under her and skidding forward. Looking at the cut wound on his armpit, he prepares to taunt Maki.

"Is that all you could put in? Just a little scratch? You must be proud of yo-" Before Zellmon could say more, he grabs his chest in pain as he falls to his knees and gasps in pain. "You...What did you do to me?"

"Simple, I just cut you with Murasame, a Teigu that spreads a poisonous curse through your body. I just needed to find out what parts of your body weren't protected by your Iron Skin Magic before using Murasame."

"So you were just...testing my armored skin?"

"As an assassin, it's important to identify the strengths and weaknesses of their targets. That's what you were..." she answered as she stores Murasame away. "Within seconds, you'll be dead. Be grateful that I had to resort to Murasame to defeat you." As his life slowly fades away, black markings spread out from the cut wound and across Zellmon's skin. With one last scream, he drops dead.

"I have to go make sure Shino is safe...Naruto...I leave the rest to you..." Though tired from the battle, she made her way to Shino, tracking her using the rune stone she gave the girl.

 **Misaki Town Shrine**

Shino had been hiding near the shrine, hoping that its holy properties would prevent Zellmon or Hoshikari from coming near her. As she wondered how Maki was doing. she noticed the Agares Pawn slowly approaching her.

"MAKI-CHAN!" she yelled. Seeing the Asada girl safe, Maki formed a tired smile on her face as Shino ran to her.

 _"I did it Kaito...I...was able to...make it on time..."_ Too tired to move another step, Maki collapsed, worrying Shino as she rushed to her and checked to see if she was okay.

"Maki-chan!? Maki-chan!?" Shino called the girl's name as she held her in her arms, tearing up as she feared for the girl's life.

"I'm fine Shino...I'm just...tired, that's all...Let's get the hell...out of here..."

 **[Music End]**

 **With Naruto**

Right now, Fujino was trying her best to fight Hoshikari and protect Naruto, despite not being sure if he was still alive. Hoshikari effortlessly avoided her attacks as Fujino kept her distance.

On the ground, Naruto was bleeding out as he thought about how powerless he truly was. He couldn't even muster any strength to get up. Was this all he could do?"

 **[Persona 3 Spring of Birth OST - Protean]**

 **"Is this seriously all the power you have when I'm not around? Come on, I know you can do better than this shit. You just need to burn brighter. Forget doing this to protect that girl and your girlfriend...Do it because you're angry...Set your soul ablaze...Release all that rage...Burn past those pathetic limits of yours...GET ANGRYYYYYYYY!"**

Through a zigzag maneuver, Hoshikari managed to avoid all her attacks and get close enough to pin her down to the floor with his left hand.

"It's over..." Hoshikari told her as he prepared to end the fight. Before he can knock Fujino unconscious, he feels a surge of power coming from Naruto as the latter gets up, his wounds healing rapidly, and his flames burning hotter. Hoshikari gets up, unfazed by this. "So you've gotten back up again. It won't change anything, even the outcome of this battle." The Fallen Angel readied his katana as he performs a diagonal slash. To his shock, Naruto easily catches the blade before breaking it into pieces, shocking the Fallen Angel.

"What!?" Hoshikari avoids a punch from the Rook, only for the force to knock him back. Skidding backward on his feet, Hoshikari performs several dimensional slashes, only for them to harmlessly pass through the blond as he slowly advanced towards him. **"How? How is this even possible!?"**

The Fallen Angel tries to land an attack on him with his broken katana, only for the Rook to parry them and push him back with just his fists before the latter knees him in the stomach with enough force to make Hoshikari cough blood before kicking him back.

 **There's supposed to be a large gap between our power! How could he close it this fast!?"** As he attacks with his broken katana once more, Naruto simply caught him by his right wrist. Hoshikari could feel his wrist getting burned by his touch, wincing from it as he dropped his broken sword. Naruto said nothing as he gathers all of his energy into his left fist until it was enveloped in a concentrated, bright orange energy before performing a punch that smashes his foe into the ground, calling the attack **Eruption**. The force of the attack destroys a large part of the Broad Bridge he, Hoshikari and Fujino were on. As Fujino is falling, she is caught by Scáthach, who had been called by Maki to go help the Rook. As she got to safety, the Knight took a look at Naruto's power and saw his rising strength return to normal. Earlier she had sensed his power rising as she rushed all the way here. Was it just a forced temporary boost?

 **[Music End]**

Both the Rook and Hoshikari found themselves on a broken piece of the bridge, the former back to full strength, with Hoshikari injured but alive. Quickly, Naruto backs away as the Fallen Angel quickly fires a holy bullet at him.

"I was hoping that you would be out of energy. I guess I was wrong...I never thought you'd get strong this fast."

"It's not that I got strong, I just got angry. Nothing more, nothing less," Naruto responds. "Even now, there's still a gap between our strengths."

"Is that so...You are certainly interesting...I was wrong to think you were weak...While I don't like losing an interesting foe like you, someone like you, if left alone, will turn into a potential threat to my father's plans. I'll have to use "that" to make sure that there's nothing left of you. Before the Fallen Angel can use the move in question, assumed to be a suicide bomb, he is stopped by the arrival of another Fallen Angel. The Fallen Angel who had just appeared in front of the Agares Rook had long black hair and red eyes and pointy ears. He also possessed five pairs of black wings. His attire consisted of a black robe with detailed accessories. As he looked up at the Fallen Angel, Hosikari's eyes widened as he realized who was in front of him.

"Fa...Father..."

 **"Father?"** So this was Kokabiel. Unlike Hoshikari, the Fallen Angel in front of him was in a whole other league of his own. He could feel the overwhelming power emanating from his body.

"I should be very...disappointed in you for losing against such a weak Devil and leave you here to die like Zellmon. However, I still have a need for you, my son. I think it's time I continued your training." As Naruto fires a shot from his shotgun, Kokabiel and Hoshikari disappear in an instant before it hits.

"I hate it when they do that..."

"Naruto!" Turning around, he was surprised to see Scáthach in approaching him.

"Scáthach, what are you doing here?" he asked the Knight.

"Maki sent me to help you while she was out looking for your girlfriend. However, it seems that I only needed to help Fujino and that you handled the rest yourself."

"Yeah..."

"...It also seems that, near the end of your fight, you broke past your limits for a short time and did a number on the bridge," she told Naruto.

"Sorry about that," Naruto apologized, scratching the back of his head with his left hand.

"It's okay, Seekvaira can have some workers come and repair the bridge within a month."

"...I only won because of Infernus. I don't know how...but I heard him tell me to get angry. Even though I won, I still had to rely on-"

"Wrong." Naruto's eyes widened in surprise when Scáthach interrupts him. "You got angry by yourself. If anything, he encouraged you to do it all on your own. All to win your own fight, and you did. Don't think otherwise Naruto. Be proud of it."

"You're right...Wait...Fujino! Where is she!?"

"She's safe above us. However...It's almost her time, "Scáthach informed the Rook.

 **[Garden of Sinners 3: Remaining Sense of Pain OST - 17-M23]**

Hearing this, Naruto quickly rushed to see the girl, who was currently clutching her stomach in pain as she coughed blood and struggled to move. Crying, she says to herself, "No...I don't...want to die...It hurts...It hurts...It hurts...I want to...live...longer. I want to...be here...longer..." Right after saying that, she coughs up more blood as Naruto looked on, saddened by her suffering. He says nothing as we walk towards her and kneels down as he gently holds her hand.

"Are you in pain?" Naruto asked Fujino.

"Yes...It hurts so bad...I want to cry...Can I cry?" With a sad smile, he says yes. Weakly smiling, she sheds a tear before passing out. Letting go of her hand, Naruto picks her up before asking Scáthach if Seekvaira was at her place.

"She is, why?"

"Tell her to contact Ajuka. I think it's time I cashed in some favors he owes me." **(Will be in Deleted/Extended Extras Part 4)**

 **Train**

 **With Maki**

Opening her eyes, Maki found herself lying on Shino's lap as they rode the train back to Kuoh Town. Getting up, she asked Shino how they ended up here.

"You passed out after you found me and told me that we should get out of this town. I figured you meant getting on a train and leaving. I had to answer so many questions about why you were unconscious." Finished, Shino tears up as she hugs Maki and thanks her and Firebrand for saving her, telling the Pawn she was really scared. Smiling, she assured the girl that everything was going to be okay.

"While we're on the way back, tell me, what exactly are you?" asked Shino, curious about Maki. Aware that Shino knew what she was, after seeing her in action, she had no choice but to erase her memory.

"I'm sorry Shino, but I have to make you forget what you saw" As Maki prepared a memory erasure spell, she found it immediately dispelled by Shino's Sacred Gear **(Quick fact, Exposure Sight also prevents Shino from getting her mind wiped. Not only does it expose the truth, it prevents the truth from ever being taken from her)** , surprising her. **"Shino, you-"**

"Please don't keep this from me, Maki. I want to know..." she told the Pawn as her eyes returned to normal. "Don't try to block me out. Just tell me."

"...Very well. Even if I wanted to, I can't erase your memory anyway," Maki told the girl with a sigh. Shino raised a brow when the girl told her she couldn't erase her memory. "But you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay?"

"I promise."

"...The truth is...I'm not Human. Well, I used to be..."

 **Agares Mansion**

 **With Naruto**

"You want me to give her to you as an Evil Piece?" asked a confused Ajuka.

"A Reserved Evil Piece. A Bishop to be exact," he answered as he placed a full set of Evil Pieces on the table. Unlike the other Evil Pieces, the ones Naruto presented were transparent, like glass. "I want you to approve of this Reserved Evil Piece System so that even though I'm not a King, I can still choose who I want for my Peerage."

"When did he have time to make this?" he asked Seekvaira, inspecting the Evil Pieces.

"He's had a lot of free time to make things during the break," she answered with a proud smile.

"This works exactly like the Evil Piece System, with the added rule that the ones being reincarnated have to agree to it."

"So if you were to reincarnate someone, but I wanted the same person you had just reincarnated, I wouldn't be able to do anything about it?"

"Unless I give the okay," Naruto responds.

"A Rook planning who he wants on his Peerage already...Very well, I'll approve of this system," Ajuka told him with a smile.

"I also don't want you to reveal this to anyone. It sticks with you, me, and Seekvaira."

"Just one question...Why are you doing this?" asked Ajuka, curious about his reason for showing him the Reserved Evil Pece System.

"Because a girl wanted to live "here" longer." Understanding, Ajuka smiles at the blond's answer before allowing him to use his Reserved Evil Piece System. Picking up the Bishop Piece, Naruto goes to the guest room Fujino and Dr. Karnstein were in and asks the former if she'd like to have her wish to live longer be granted.

"Yes...I would very much like that..." Fujino weakly told Naruto.

"As soon as you're reincarnated, Dr. Karn-"

"Ahem!" Looking at Dr. Karnstein, he saw her with a frown on her face.

"...Ayumi will do her best to get your sensitivity to pain back and help you get better. I promise you..." Naruto vowed.

"Are you sure you want someone like me...to be part of your peerage? Someone tainted like me?" she asked the Rook.

"Yes, I'm sure," Naruto told Fujino with a smile.

"Can you...hold my hand? At least until...I fall asleep?" she asked Naruto, who happily accepted her small request as he held her hand. The girl smiled back at him before slowly falling asleep. As she slept, the Bishop Piece merged with her, making her a part of his "peerage". Getting up, he asks the doctor if she can really help Fujino.

"Of course. Things like appendicitis and insensitivity to pain are child's play to me." The doctor sighed when she put into detail how devastated Shizune was when she told Maki there was no way to save Fujino. While it was true that human-made medicine and/or surgery couldn't save her, that didn't mean that magic couldn't do it. Satisfied with the answer, he thanks her for it before asking how much he owes her.

"Don't worry about that. Instead..." Naruto turned bright red when she quickly pinned him to the floor. "I think another form of payment should suffice."

"A-Ayumi, you're-"

"A doctor? I'm outside of the hospital grounds, which means that I can-"

"Doctor, what do you think you're doing to my Rook!?" yelled Seekvaira, who was red in the face and standing in front of the open door.

"I'm just about to have a snack," she answered as she sucked Naruto's blood via the neck, revealing herself as a vampire. The King couldn't help but go wide-eyed as she watched it happen. For some reason, Naruto found it hot. Realizing that he was growing an erection for the doctor, he pushed her off of him and quickly got up, the blush never leaving his face.

"Oh my Naruto, you taste good," she told him with a smile. "I think I've developed an addiction for your blood," Dr. Karnstein joked. Embarrassed, Naruto thanks Seekvaira for calling Ajuka and the doctor for helping Fujino before running out of the mansion and back home.

"The embarrassed expression on his face is so cute..." Dr. Karnstein told Seekvaira, who simply said nothing as she turned redder.

 **Namikaze Residence**

"I'm home..." Walking towards him, Shizune asked him how his trip was. "It...It was good..." he answered with a slight smile, something he rarely showed her. To her surprise, he rested his head on the woman's right shoulder as she catches him. "Naruto?"

"I'm sorry...I...A lot happened on my way back. I guess I'm just tired," Naruto assured Shizune.

"Okay...Do you need help getting to your bed?" Naruto simply nodded as Shizune helped him get settled in bed. Walking out of his room, she said good night to him before closing the door for the sleeping blond.

 **Train**

 **With Maki**

"So you're a Devil, and you're part of someone's peerage, protecting humans and doing jobs for them...Am I right?" asked Shino, with Maki telling her she was correct. "And the reason my eyes change from brown to bluish green is that I have a...Sacred Gear?"

"Yes, a rare one that you can't control it at the moment," Maki added.

"I see...While I know that I'm not going crazy...I'd like to not be part of this...thing of yours. Fighting Fallen Angels and Demons...I don't see myself being a part of that world," Shino admits to the Agares Pawn, who understands.

"You promise not to tell anyone about what I just told you?"

"Of course, your secret is safe." Maki smiled when she heard Shino's answer.

"...Thank you...For this and for saving me."

"Saving you? How?"

"For a whole year, I regretted not being there so save Kaito and...having you get kidnapped, when it was my job to keep you safe...If you died...If I couldn't save you...I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. So thank you..." The two girls shared a gentle smile as their train continued its way to Kuoh Town.

 **Kirigiri-Naegi Residence**

 **With Kirigiri**

As she was looking over her files on the Asagami Case, Kirigiri noticed the rune in her pocket glowing. She takes it out before holding it next to her ear.

 _"I have Fujino Asagami."_ This surprised the detective. Before she could say anything, Naruto tells her, _"She's under my care."_

"Your care?"

 _"She wasn't feeling well, so I took her to a doctor to help treat her,"_ Naruto told the detective.

"I see...I...hate to be the bearer of bad news but...since she killed seven people, one of them being unrelated to her case, it's counted as a massacre. You're going to have to bring her in."

 _"That won't be necessary,"_ he told her. _"She's innocent in all this."_

"Innocent? How do you know that?" asked Kirigiri, raising a brow.

 _"Because I killed those men. The last one was because I was after someone, and I didn't notice the driver until the last second and used my powers to save myself. For Fujino, she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time,"_ Naruto responds.

"I find that to be very hard to believe," said Kirigiri.

 _"Maybe, but you don't have proof that she has any powers, and, as it looks to the public as a whole, I'm the only one in all of Japan who has powers. That includes the power to twist and sever people's body parts without touching them."_

"Is that so..." Kirigiri could tell that he was lying. However, he was right about not having proof that Fujino had powers. Even Keita didn't mention anything about the powers.

 _"Yes..."_ After a few seconds of pause, Kirigiri tells Naruto, "Since you confessed to it, the case involving Asagami Fujino has been solved, the case being part of your violent crusade against those who did wrong. I also thought that a partnership with you was doomed from the start."

 _"Sorry to disappoint, but it wouldn't have gone your way anyways, Detective,"_ Naruto admits to her.

"I'm not looking forward to next time." With a smile, she waits until he hangs up. Placing the stone on her desk, she turns to get a good view of the city through her window. "So you were the killer I was looking for in the end, huh?"

 **The next day**

 **[Persona 4 OST - New Days]**

"I'm sorry, I should've told you I was already on my way home," Naruto told his girlfriend as Moka, Akame, and Maki walked behind them. Naruto was also carrying his 3D Printer as he talked to Shino.

"I'm also at fault for worrying you," she told the Rook, recalling her kidnapping. "How about we agree to us both being at fault, over a movie? Don't forget, I still haven't seen that new Ant-Man movie."

"We'll see it after school. Promise. I'll get us the largest popcorn bucket, and a jumbo drink. No excuses, just you, me, and a movie about shrinking and growing."

"I wonder, what was Naruto doing in Misaki Town?" asked Moka. Looking at Naruto, Maki simply smiled as she said, "Who knows..." This surprises the vampire girl and Akame.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Naruto's Classroom**

"What? Issei's cool now you say?" he asked Joichi.

"You definitely missed it. When he was walking with that Rias girl, all the guys were like NO WAY, and the girls were the same but more dramatic about it than the guys. It was a crazy day you missed out on, one you'd definitely go nuts from." As the two talked, they noticed Koneko entering the room and saying hello to them.

"Yo, Koneko," said Naruto, waving at her as she approached him and Joichi.

"Oh, you're back Naruto. How was the trip?" she asked.

"Lots of sight-seeing. Heavy rain."

"How boring." Naruto frowned when Koneko told him that with a straight face.

"Believe it or not, she wondered where you were," Joichi revealed. To Naruto's surprise, this made the white-haired girl blush, who proceeds to punch Joichi in the gut for telling the blond.

"You did? Wow, who knew you had that side of yo-" Koneko pulls on the Rook's cheeks as she tells him, "That never happened...Never."

"Ow ow ow ow ow!" Naruto yelled as Koneko continued to pull on them.

 **Later**

 **Student Council Room**

"Holy shit, it actually works!?" yelled Saji as he and the other Student Council members watched the machine replicate Momo Hanakai's MP3 player.

"I told you it works," Naruto told Saji, the latter suggesting they make more things from the printer. The Rook cracks a joke, saying, "The 3D Printer is for the good of others, not for selfish desires."

 **Kendo Club**

 **With Maki**

As she was busy preparing for practice with her fellow club members, Peko saw Maki enter the room, with a form telling her that the Pawn had quit Joichi's club and decided to join the Kendo Club. With a smile, the Knight welcomes her to the club, with Akame wondering what was going through the girl's mind. As they began practice, Akame asked the girl why she decided to join the Kendo Club.

"I've always admired the craft of kendo. I also see myself challenging stronger opponents. With Kendo, I may be able to reach newer heights, heights I could never achieve by myself," Maki answered with a smile. "Muscle training is good and all, but I'm already stronger than anyone in the club, so that's another reason why I joined Kendo."

"I can already picture that," Akame replied, picturing Maki standing over a mountain of defeated members from the Body Fitness Club.

"Alright girls, it's time to start practice! Let me see what you've got!" yelled a smiling Peko as the club began.

 **[Music End]**

 **After school**

Naruto and Maki meet outside the front entrance of Shino's academy, with Akame and Moka deciding to go home without them earlier.

"So you told Shino about you being a Devil?" asked Naruto.

"She surprisingly took it well. She promised to keep my secret. I also made sure to not mention you." Maki answered, with Naruto thanking her. "...Are you going to tell her? About you being a Devil?"

"To be honest, I'm not really sure. I'm considering it, but...I hate to say this but...I'm scared. From what you've told me, she doesn't want to be part of this, which was to be expected. She's still Human. She's still...fragile," he answered, concern in his voice. "When that time comes...when everything's laid out on the table...I'll tell her everything, whether it's from me, or from her Sacred Gear."

"If I may...If she were to find out you were out killing monsters, I don't think she'd be able to take it, knowing you're out risking your life fighting and killing."

"That's what worries me the most..." Naruto admits before telling Maki she was a lot more social than any of the other days he knew her.

"I still keep a blank face. I'll only smile around my friends," Maki admits.

"Really...Am I your friend?" Naruto asked, curious.

"We're members of the same peerage, acquaintances to be exact. Not friends, not by a long shot," she told him before adding the part where his smile still pissed her off.

"Still!?" Naruto yelled.

"Yes...I plan on going to go see Seekvaira as soon as Shino comes out." This surprises Naruto, who asked her, "You think you're ready?"

"Yes, I think I am," Maki responds, looking at him with assurance in her eyes.

"Well, best of luck for you, Harumaki." Hearing Naruto call her by that nickname surprises her. "Just now...What did you just call me?"

"Harumaki. I have a cousin named Maki, so I decided to give you a nickname in order to not make it so confusing. Is it bad?" Naruto asked the surprised girl.

"No, it's just...Kaito used to call me that," Maki responds.

"O-Oh! He did?"

"To hear it again after so long is...It just surprised me is all. You can call me that from now on."

"Okay." As soon as Shino and Shirabi come out, Maki says goodbye to Naruto as she goes off to meet with Seekvaira and Naruto asks Shino if she's ready to go. Holding his hand, Shino told Naruto, "Let's finally go see that movie you promised me."

As they walked to the movie theater, Naruto looked at her hand in his as he wondered how long their relationship would last. Would she accept him when the truth comes out? Would they still be able to hold hands after everything comes to light? Noticing this, Shino asked if he was okay.

"Oh...yes, yes I'm just...I just enjoy holding your hand like this is all," Naruto replied, with Shino telling him she enjoyed it as well.

 **[Sword Art Online OST - You Are Not Alone]**

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

Going up to Ange and Eu's room, Maki takes a deep breath and opens the door, seeing Seekvaira turn to meet her eyes, surprised to see her here.

"Maki...You..." Seekvaira went wide-eyed when Maki teared up in front of her.

"I'm...I'm so sorry, Seekvaira! For causing you so much trouble!" Hearing this, Seekvaira started tearing up as well as she got up from her seat to hug her Pawn. "I'm sorry for not getting along with the other peerage members! For hating you for only trying to help me! Most of all, I'm sorry for being the worst Pawn in your peerage!"

"I'm sorry for slapping you and for yelling at you!" The two couldn't help but hug it out as they cried together and forgave each other as Ange and Eu secretly watched them with only an eye open. Outside of the room, Scáthach and Alivian had smiles on their faces as they rested their backs against the wall and listened in on them.

 **[Music End]**

 **Fatal Bullet**

 **Ultimate Survivors Continental**

 **With Naruto**

"I can't help but recall how well MARVEL did " **Ant-Man and the Wasp!** " I can't wait for the see how MARVEL will handle the next one."

"I'm glad that you liked it...Man, it's been too long since my last log-in," he told Shino, having been occupied with everything that's been going on lately with school and with Seekvaira and Maki. "So, this new party member, you met her while I was in Misaki Town?"

"Yes, she saved me from an ambush. You should've seen her. She was amazing, especially when she rushed other players with nothing but a couple of knives."

"With just two knives? She sounds intense. What's her name?" asked Naruto.

"Her name is-"

"Hey, Sinon! Over here!" Turning around in his chair, Naruto, underneath his mask, had a look of shock on his face when Xenovia appeared in front of them. "Helljumper...This is Zenobia. She's the player we were just talking about."

"You must be Helljumper. I've heard a lot about you," she told him with a smile as she offered a handshake.

 **ED2 Finale:** **コネクト** **(Orchestra Ver.) by ClariS**

* * *

 **Post-Credits**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Naruto's Classroom**

Naruto looked very tired as he rested his head on his desk. Walking in, Joichi asked him if he was okay.

"I-I'm fine, it's just that I pulled an all-nighter playing Fatal Bullet with Shino and a new friend of hers," Naruto replies, tired. When asked if he would be okay, Naruto told Joichi, "Oh yeah, I just need to rest my head a bit."

"If you say so. By the way, that second-year classroom with the three perverts has a new student joining them. A nice blonde Italian girl, who I overheard, was living with one of them," Joichi informed his tired friend. "I think it was Issei she was living with."

"Okay, good for him now please let me rest for a few minutes," Naruto replied.

"Man, you're really tired. Have you tried going to the nurse?" asked Joichi, with Naruto telling him he didn't need to see a nurse, just sleep. As Naruto rests, he gets a text from Seekvaira. Seeing this, Joichi asks him if he should get it.

"Read it for me, please," Naruto told his friend as he gave him his phone and had him read the message for him.

"Let's see...It says, "Hey Naruto, want to go to an engagement party in two weeks?"

* * *

 **I feel like I rushed this chapter. I've been watching a lot of Persona 5 the Animation, Persona 4 the Animation, and Persona 3, where some/most days and weeks were a bit rushed. I don't know why, but I feel like I did, just to get to the next arc.**

 **Sure Naruto didn't play a part in Asia's rescue or anything, but he has his own problems. Eventually, I want to have Naruto cross paths with Rias' Peerage or Sona's. If anyone has any suggestions, I'll be glad to hear it.**

 **The part where Infernus made a short appearance was to encourage Naruto to get back up and finish his fight, and to let readers know that he's still relevant in some form, even with just a small line or mention. I got the idea to do the scene from Persona 3 Movie 1, where Makoto Yuki summoned Orpheus for the first time before it transformed into Thanatos and killed that Shadow. I also got some ideas from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood Episode 1, where Jonathan Joestar fights Dio Brando in a fist fight and wins through sheer rage. I also recall Asura from Asura's Wrath getting stronger simply by just being pissed off. Before anyone says anything, no, he didn't do it because he was protecting Shino and Fujino, he did it for himself. By getting angry about it, Naruto temporarily broke through his limits and won. I didn't want to write those moments where friendship and the need to protect others makes someone strong trope so...I think I managed to do it. If not then send me a PM about it.**

 **The thing with the bridge battle had so many drafts to consider, mainly how they'll find Fujino. With Shino, her Sacred Gear, revealed to be Exposure Sight, will allow her to see those unseen. For example, if a dragon assumed a human form, she'd be the only one to see it despite their powers being suppressed. This also worked for those with Mystic Eyes. With the encounter at the convenience store, Hoshikari and Zellmon had found a means to find Fujino.**

 **Regarding the desk in Jiraiya's Office, the reason why Naruto and Maki don't sit near it is that the desk has history, which involves the many girls the Rook's father fucked on top of it. I don't know if anyone will pick up the reason, just putting it out there. I may add an extra scene somewhere where Shizune either reminisce her first time with Naruto's father on top of that desk or turn red when she sees it as she's cleaning Jiraiya's Office.**

 **Another thing I had to figure out was how Maki can move on from Kaito's death. With Shino's kidnapping, she wanted to save her as fast as possible, not wanting to make the same mistake of not being there for Kaito. There was also a draft where she and Fujino fought, similar to how Shiki fought her as Naruto fought off Hoshikari and Zellmon, killing the latter.**

 **It seems that the partnership between Firebrand and Kirigiri has quickly dissolved and failed miserably. However, why was she smiling?**

 **Next chapters will be about the familiar and the Riser Arc, with some parts of it covering Naruto training to get stronger, with help from Joichi, Seekvaira, Scáthach, Pekoyama, and Alivian. For Naruto's familiar, it'll also be its own character that wants to stay in human form, making a small bit of trouble for the Rook.**

 **For Sona and her peerage, I may add more interactions with the other members, with some girls taking a liking to him, with some male students noticing this (maybe).**

 **Naruto's new weapon and armor will be in the next chapter. I didn't feel like revealing it in this one since Fujino's case was coming to a close. She will make a return next chapter, being a first-year who transfers to Naruto's class. Regarding her feelings for Naruto, both he and Fujino see each other as friends, no romance whatsoever. Just to be clear.**

 **The next arc, the Riser Arc will be two or three chapters long, depending on how things go.**

 **There was an idea to involve a cameo from the 458th Universe Naruto, who was going to the restaurant Firebrand Naruto was in to pick up his wallet, with the server wondering why "Naruto" came in the second time. The reason, why this would've been, is because the restaurant would serve as a middle ground of the FanFiction multiverse where, once foes enter, they are restricted from fighting. However, I could tell that the idea wouldn't be well-received so it was ultimately scrapped. There are better ways to handle this, just not right now.**

 **I also planned to have Ritsuka enroll in the academy as a first-year, but that would complicate things so I shelved it for another time.**

 **At some point, maybe during the Excalibur Arc, I want to kill Naruto's homeroom teacher and replace her with Rico Brzenska. If you can, I'd like a way for his homeroom teacher to be killed so...help me kill her.**

 **I may also do small fillers (or not) of Naruto building his relationships with other people.**

 **For Xenovia, she has no idea that Helljumper is Naruto, and she won't know until after the Excalibur Arc, maybe near the end if I feel like it. It'll be in either Part 4 or 5 of Deleted/Extended Extras. There was also an idea to have her gaming stuff get destroyed while she was away, but I couldn't go through with it. I also wanted Esdeath to make a cameo, asking one of her men how she was doing before being shocked by Xenovia's change in personality, being the opposite of what she wanted from her. However, that'll be for later.**


	22. Part I Ch 4

**I am happy to say that I hit over 1000 favorites. This is a huge surprise for me. For that, I thank those who are reading FIREBRAND. Now, I will reply/answer questions and reviews.**

 **Eliza211:** ugh lemons is life you know and akame is fav

 **A:** Yes, she is fav all right.

 **Guest:** Why don't you make naruto Combine magic and technology in his suit kind of irregular magician

 **A:** He does, he just does it off scene, sometime he will be shown working on it for a few minutes or so.

 **Guest:** Is sona going to be part of naruto harem

 **A:** Read this chapter and find out.

 **Guest:** Is naruto going to get over his anger issues

 **A:** Time will tell. He's very good at venting his anger without showing it much.

 **Stratos263:** Well looks like Shino knows. Good luck naruto and his allies

 **A:** Get ready for the Excalibur Arc. It'll emotionally hurt (maybe).

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping**

 **2\. Try out a bikini**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **Need 8 more for the list. We can do this!**

* * *

 **OP2:** **ViViD DESiRE by Eri Kitamura**

 **Friday**

 **Nighttime**

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Abandoned Building**

"You know, it's useless to struggle. Especially since no one's coming to help you." A naked male teen with black hair and brown eyes could only struggle with his restraints as the stray devil swung his chain in his right hand. He whips it, making it hit the floor, inches away from his scared victim. "I wonder what part of you I should slowly slice off and eat first...Maybe I should go for the cheeks. Or maybe the thighs..."

"How about none of the above?" The stray devil quickly turns around and whips his chain at whoever was interrupting him. To his shock and horror, it's Firebrand, who slowly walks out of the shadows. The blond Rook had effortlessly caught the chain in his left hand.

"You're Firebrand! The one who hunts and kills stray devils!" he yelled.

"Well I don't limit myself to stray devils, but yes, I'm Firebrand." Infusing his energy into the chain, Naruto makes it hot enough to burn the stray devil, who lets go of it. Right after, Naruto used it to destroy a blast of devil energy from the stray. Looking at the chain, Naruto sensed special properties from it.

"For a stray devil like you, you have a very nice weapon. Must've spent a lot of rare materials making this. Or maybe...you killed the former wielder of it and took it for yourself," The stray devil tries to escape, not wanting to fight Naruto, only to have his left leg snagged by the Rook, who proceeds to slowly pull the stray devil towards him. "To keep it stained in blood to remind you that you enjoy killing innocent people for entertainment and food...That leaves a very bad taste in my mouth," he added as his tone turned dark. Once the stray devil close enough, he grabbed him by the throat with his right hand and allowed him to struggle for a few seconds before snapping his neck and dropping his corpse. Putting the chain away he goes over to the scared male and tells him that he's in good hands before erasing his memory of the events that transpired and taking his leave with the corpse and quickly disposing of it, via incineration.

Naruto then pulled out a list of stray devils Sirzechs had asked him to kill yesterday before proceeding to make sure every single name on it was crossed out. Apparently, with Rias and her peerage occupied with new Peerage members Issei and Asia, he had to depend on Naruto to take care of them. After 2 hours of hunting and killing, Naruto had finished the list.

"Job completed. Better call it a night. But first..."

 **Gozen's**

"Is it ready?" Naruto asked Shirabi, the latter presenting him with the armor **(Pyonkichi Mk-V Armor, minus the arm guards)** he requested. Like the previous outfit, it came with a hood to cover his hair and a mask that covers the lower half of his face. He also asked her to make him a pair armored gauntlets as well, which he planned to upgrade, using some tech at his workplace and a dabble of magic. Looking them over, Naruto told Shirabi he appreciated her help.

"Sorry for the long wait. I wasn't satisfied with some of the ideas for the suit, mainly the parts where they were all black so I replaced them with silver, though that took some time to gather due to some...complications on my end," Shirabi apologized before asking Naruto, "Is that okay?"

"It's fine, all black can be boring," answered Naruto. "You've done a good job, or should I say, an excellent job with this. If I ever need anything, I'll make sure to come to you."

"Just as long as you have the money for it, which I can tell you don't have any trouble acquiring," Shirabi replied with a smile.

"Before I go, here." Naruto pulls out a piece of paper, having autographed it using a special ink he developed that made it look like he wrote it with lava. This surprised Shirabi as she took it from his hands. "For you, I'll make an exception."

"Thank you, I-" Without warning, Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames, taking his order with him, leaving the girl alone in the dark shop. "That was rude...Though I have to admit, that was pretty cool."

 **Saturday**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Morning**

"Namikaze-kun!" Turning around, Naruto sees a young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes approach him. This girl was Momo Hanakai, a second-year who's also a member of the Student Council and Sona's Peerage. Like Sona and Saji, Naruto got along well with the Sitri Bishop, helping her with some paperwork involving social events, community projects, and more.

"Hanakai-senpai? Is there something wrong?" asked Naruto. Momo tells Naruto that the secretary had made an error in some of the reports and that she had to correct them. However, she had to finish it by tomorrow.

"Would it be okay if you can help me after school?"

"...I can't, I have somewhere to be after school," Naruto told the girl.

"I see...Well, thanks for lis-"

"However, I get home at 6:30 pm for dinner so..." Taking out a small notepad, he writes down his address before ripping the note off and handing it to her. "You can stop by and have dinner with my family. We can finish paperwork after." Grateful, Momo hugs the blond as she thanks him several times. Realizing what she just did, she turns red before letting go of him, regaining her composure, and telling him, "I appreciate your help, and I look forward to dinner." Turning around, the blushing girl awkwardly runs away.

"I should hurry to my club."

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Body Fitness Club**

Naruto was working up a sweat as he bench pressed 290 pounds of weight for a full hour as Joichi spotted him and the other members of the club looked on. One guy, who was running a treadmill, even got distracted and slid off his machine. After lifting the barbell up for the umpteenth time, Naruto sets it up on the rack before sitting up and getting congratulated by Joichi and a few of the other members.

"For a guy that's plain-looking, you've been improving yourself in such a small amount of time since the first day you joined," Joichi told Naruto. The blond tells him it was thanks to him that he was able to gain the strength he has now. "I appreciate it Naruto. Hey listen, tonight, me and the guys are going out for Saturday steaks. Want to join us? I'm buying." To Joichi's disappointment, Naruto declines, having promised "someone" that he'd meet with her online. "Oh yeah, "that girl" Shino introduced you to. How about next Saturday?"

"Next Saturday is...something important, can't do it. But I will try to be available on another Saturday," Naruto responds.

"I'll take your word on it. Now it's your turn to spot m-" Before Joichi could say anything, one of the members rushed into the room and yelled, "EVERYBODY, OUTSIDE NOW! SOMETHING AMAZING IS GOING ON!" Immediately, members of the BFC started rushing out of the room, leaving Naruto and Joichi wondering what this amazing thing was.

 **Tennis Court**

"Moka, what the hell is going on here?" asked Naruto as he, Joichi, Moka, Akame, Maki, and Koneko, as well as a large gathering of students, first, second, and third-years, watched a tennis match between Sona Sitri and Rias Gremory, the two Kings having their respective Queens support them from behind.

"I don't know. One minute, the Tennis Club was ready for practice. Next thing we knew, those girls reserved a court to have a match in. In just a few minutes, five students noticed their match and soon, more showed up and...you know the rest," Moka responds before she sighed, knowing that practice was canceled because of this.

"How the hell is this entertaining?" asked Joichi, annoyed by the fact that the members of his club were horndogs, and that they'd drop everything they were doing as soon as some hot girls were doing something that got their blood pumping. Instead of answering his friend, Naruto just shrugged and watched the match play out. In the end, it ended with a tie and the destruction of four tennis rackets.

 **Agares Mansion**

Naruto avoids two roundhouse kicks from Alivian before blocking the third one and making him skid backward with a palm strike. With a smile, the Queen tells him he's improved a lot since yesterday when he decided to resume the Rook's training in martial arts.

"Your hits have become a bit heavier. Is it from your club?" asked Alivian.

"Yeah, JoJo's a good trainer. Because of him, I can feel myself improving day by day," Naruto responds.

"You're development speed, as always, is incredible. Pretty soon, we can start with advanced combat training," Alivian informs him as he throws Naruto a water bottle, the latter thanking him before taking a sip from it.

"By the way Alivian, today Gremory-senpai and Souna were having an intense tennis match today. Do you know anything about why they were having one? Last I checked, they're both heads of their own clubs, so why tennis?"

"I guess it's because of tomorrow night," Alivian replies. When asked what tomorrow night was, he told Naruto it was the night new Devils got their familiars.

"Familiars?" Naruto asked, raising a brow.

"They're monsters and supernatural beings that can assist their masters in various tasks, be used for information gathering and relaying messages, and more," answered the now-present Seekvaira. "However, you can only obtain them during a full moon. It just so happens that tomorrow night is a full moon."

"What? This is a thing!? Why haven't I heard about this!?" Naruto yelled.

"We were pretty occupied with our own things that I forgot about it. Also, a newly-reincarnated Devil must complete a certain number of jobs before being qualified to have one," she replied with a smile as she adjusted her glasses. "Since you've completed many jobs for both myself and Sirzechs, you qualify for one."

"I see. Wait, what about Gremory-senpai and Souna? If they see me, my cover's blown."

"That is why you'll have to get to the Familiar Forest as soon as the full moon shows up." When asked what her familiar was, Seekvaira formed a proud smile on her face as she showed him a chibi silver-feathered roc, surprising him. "This is Heidern, my familiar. He's a roc."

"That legendary bird in Middle Eastern mythology? Naruto asked, surprised. "Aren't they supposed to be larger?"

"Trust me when I say that, if he were to go into his real form, this whole room would be left in pieces," she responds. Naruto's eyes widened when his King explained what would happen if her Familiar reverts to its real form. It made him wonder what sort of familiar he'll end up getting.

 **Namikaze Residence**

"I'm home," said Naruto, taking off his glasses before taking off his shoes. Setting his shoes down, Naruto noticed a pair belonging to Maki and Eu before hearing heading to the kitchen to see if Shizune was there. To his surprise, it was Eu, who was currently in the middle of cooking dinner, wearing a cooking apron as she stirred a pot full of vegetables and chicken stock before preparing to make tempura dishes for sides. Noticing his presence, the girl turned and waved hello to him.

"Hey Eu. Cooking dinner?" The girl simply nodded yes, not having her notebook with her at the moment. "Where's Shizune, Akame, and Harumaki?" Eu simply pointed down. Seeing this, he knew she was pointing to the basement. Walking downstairs, the Rook found Maki dancing horribly with Shizune as Akame watched. Noticing him, Akame yelled, "Welcome home, Naruto nii-chan!"

 **[Persona 3 OST - Mass Destruction]**

The girls stop dancing as they turn their attention towards the blond, Maki's mouth was wide open as her face slowly turned red. She was also sweating a bit as she was exposed to a surprised Naruto.

"What...is going on here?" Naruto asked them, a comical look on his face. Shizune told him Maki wanted to learn how to dance for an upcoming engagement party she and him were invited to. "She and I have been practicing for two hours. She's very bad at it, however, I have high hopes that, in a few days, she'll be ballroom dancing like a professional."

"Is that so...Well, I better not dist-"

"Hold on there, since you're here, dance with her for a bit, to help prepare her for when she dances with an actual guy."

"Ehhh?"

 **[Music End]**

For 45 minutes, Maki continued stepping on Naruto's feet as Shizune and Akame looked on, noting how terrible of a dancer she was.

"You're really horrible at dancing, huh?"

"I never had the chance to learn it. But with the engagement party coming up, it's either sit down for the whole night ordering food or move your feet on the dance floor. Also, learning how to dance is part of my promise list so..." Once again, Maki steps on his foot on accident, apologizing to the Rook as he winced in pain.

"I guess that's all for tonight. Let's have dinner shall we?" said Shizune.

 ***DING DONG***

"Now who could that be?" Shizune heads upstairs to open the door. To her surprise, it's Momo, another girl she had yet to meet, until now.

"Goo-Good evening, Mrs. Namika-"

"My last name is Kato, and it's Ms." Shizune interrupts, surprising the girl, who checks the address Naruto gave her to make sure she was at the right address.

"Is this address correct?" Momo asked herself. Coming up the stairs, Naruto welcomed the girl as the former looked up from the address the Rook gave her and greeted him. Behind Naruto, Maki and Eu wondered what the Bishop of Sona's Peerage was doing at the front door as Akame looked on, annoyed that another beautiful girl had arrived. Looking back at Naruto, Momo's eyes grew wide as she ran up to him and looked him straight in the eyes. "You're not wearing glasses!"

"Oh...I...I wear contacts when I'm at home," Naruto replied, sweating a bit. When Shizune tried to tell the Rook he didn't wear contacts, Naruto quickly interrupts by asking Momo if she wants to come in.

"Yes, I'd love to come in." Entering the home of Naruto Namikaze, Momo looks at the blond and comments on how good-looking he was without his glasses out loud, surprising them. Realizing this, she turns red and asks the blond, "Did I just say that out loud?"

"I didn't hear anything," Naruto replied, red in the face. He definitely heard her.

 **Dinner**

"So you live 5 blocks away from here?" asked a surprised Naruto as he ate dinner with Shizune, Akame, Maki, Eu, and Momo.

"Yes, I was surprised myself when I looked up your address online," Momo replied as she tried the kisu tempura. She lets out a blissful moan before telling Eu how good her cooking was and how she may be in love with it. The mute Bishop blushed in embarrassment before focusing on her meal. "By the way, what brings you and Harukawa here?" Momo asked Eu, curious about their reason for being at the Namikaze's.

("Maki wants to know how to dance.") Eu wrote, embarrassing Maki and surprising the Sitri Bishop.

"Really? How is she?" Momo asked Naruto, the latter telling her she was horrible at it. The blushing Pawn tells Naruto to shut up before telling him she's just a learner for now as she scarfs down her food in annoyance.

"How is Naruto at school?" asked Shizune, curious about his day from the girl's perspective.

"He is a very reliable student. He's helped the Student Council several times, enough that we consider him a member already," Momo informed Shizune before turning red and telling her of the times he's helped her. As she told the woman how he invited her here to help her with some Student Council work, she took quick glances at Naruto, the blond unaware of it as he focused on the meal in front of him. "Kuoh Academy is lucky to have a student like your son." Hearing this, Naruto almost choked on his food as he fell off his chair. Akame quickly helped him up and offered him water as Momo and Shizune continued their conversation.

"That's good to hear. Well, I hope you and him continue to get along with each other."

 **After Dinner**

"Thank you for having us, Ms. Kato."

"Of course, come back any time Maki-chan, Eu-chan." Eu forms a blush on her face as she and Maki turned around and went home. Entering the kitchen, Shizune sees Naruto washing the dishes. "So an engagement party huh?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you plan to bring Shino with?" asked Shizune. Unfortunately, while Naruto would've loved the idea of bringing Shino with, not only was it invitation only, he couldn't bring any plus ones. Finished with the dishes, Naruto tells Shizune that he should go upstairs and help Momo with her work. "Okay, and I will go get some work done on the car so-"

"Shizune?"

"Yes?" she asked, turning around to see what Naruto needed. His face a bit red, the Rook thanked Shizune for tucking him in the night before, surprising her. With a smile, Shizune told him, "You're welcome," before leaving for the garage.

 **Naruto's Room**

 **2 hours later**

After helping Momo with her work and walking her back to her place, though not before exchanging phone numbers, Naruto found himself looking at the AmuSphere in his hands as he laid on his bed, wondering about Xenovia. He was surprised when he found out she started playing video games, and that, by some act of fate, Shino became friends with her. The bluenette acted the way she was before finding out he was a Devil. Did something happen to Xenovia when he temporarily infused some of his energy into her? **(Fact: Naruto infused his energy into her to figure out what was causing Xenovia so much pain in Chapter 11, though he is unaware of what went on. Only the bluenette knows, just in case people forget)**.

"Should I tell her who I am?" Naruto asked himself. Maybe she won't try and kill him, though that wouldn't be a problem since she'd only be killing his avatar. But what if she decided to come to Japan and hunt him down? That would possibly end with his secret as a Devil at risk of exposure to anyone associated with him. "No, maybe not. At least until I know she still doesn't hate me."

 **Fatal Bullet**

 **Ultimate Survivors Continental**

"Did they forget, or are they running late?" Xenovia asked herself as she looked at her drinking glass, stirring the ice and the red beverage with her straw as she sat by herself at the bar, rejecting offers to join other parties/squads.

"Hey, Zenobia!" Turning around, the bluenette forms a smile on her face as she greets "Helljumper" before looking over his shoulder for Sinon.

"Sinon's not with you?" asked Xenovia. Naruto informs her that "Sinon" was sick today and that it was only going to be them for tonight. "Hmmm, it couldn't be helped. Oh well, just you and I are enough for the rare, limited time boss raid that's been going on for three weeks."

"From what I heard, only a single person or squad can challenge it a day before others have to wait 24 hours to have their turn. Once it's dead, no more raid," said Naruto.

"I guess we better get a move on then.," she told Naruto as she quickly downed her drink and got up.

 **Unknown Wasteland**

As they walked through the desert, Xenovia wondered what was under Helljumper's mask. Noticing this, he asked her if she needed something.

"I don't need anything. I'm just curious about what you look like without the mask on."

"Oh, this?" Naruto asked as he pointed to his mask. "I'm too shy to show my face online so this mask helps me through it all, especially when it comes to talking to girls," Naruto responds, making himself sound convincing as he answered Xenovia's question.

"Helljumper, too shy to show his face around girls huh? Who knew," she told herself as they approached an abandoned ancient spaceship. They immediately go behind cover as they notice a 4-person squad getting ready for the boss inside.

"Four people. all male. One has a battle rifle, single-shot to be exact, two have sniper rifles, and the last one has a medical stream gun." Naruto informed the bluenette.

"What's the plan?" asked Xenovia.

"...How fast can you go with "that?" The bluenette simply smiled as she told him, "As fast as you with your chain."

"That is debatable...Alright, after I take out the one with the medical stream gun, I'll follow you from behind and help you handle the snipers and the rifleman," he told the bluenette as he pulls out a tomahawk.

"Got it," Xenovia told him, a grin on her face as she took out a unique-shaped broadsword made of starship metal before pressing the trigger button on the handle, surrounding the edge of the blade with glowing blue, serrated energy. Getting out of cover, Naruto quickly throws a collapsible tomahawk at the unexpecting healer of the squad, hitting him on the back of his head, immediately killing the player's avatar. Getting out of cover, Xenovia ran towards the startled party as the masked Rook followed her from behind, chain in hand.

Taking out their rifles, the two snipers fire at the bluenette, their bullets getting blocked by her blade as they got closer. Rushing in front of her, Naruto speeds past the snipers as he wraps his chain around the rifle man's neck and quickly snaps it. With one swing of her sword, she cuts down the snipers. The dead status appears on the three players as they put away their weapons.

"Nice swing."

"Thanks," she said with a smile. "Come on, let's get this boss." Resting her sword on her shoulder, she walks ahead of the masked Rook as he followed behind.

"So Zenobia, how long have you been playing this game?" asked Naruto.

"About a month and two weeks."

"That long huh...Any other games outside of Fatal Bullet?" Xenovia tells Naruto about her long list of video games she's played and completed, not leaving a backlog. She even got all the achievements and trophies in each of them.

"You must have a lot of time in your hands."

"You could say that. Fatal Bullet is my favorite since there's no story mode to complete and no achievements. Just me, and other players online who may or may not be skilled enough to give me a challenge," Xenovia told Naruto. "Of course, the monsters, specifically the limited time ones, also pose a challenge for me and my sword."

"Do you make sure to get some sleep?" asked Naruto. Xenovia sweats a bit when asked about it. "I take it that's a no?"

"Guilty as charged."

"Make sure you get some rest after this boss, okay?" Xenovia promises him she'll get off as soon as they're finished with the raid. Opening the entrance to a large dome-shaped room, they see a giant mechanical titan with 100 arms and 50 heads. The monster, known as Mechatoncheires, lets out a loud roar as health bars appear around it, each health bar fixed on a separate arm.

"This explains why no one is able to beat it. I mean look at that thing," said Xenovia.

"No cover or high ground, which is bad for snipers and those who need to recover health. If we attack the body itself, it'll take too long. From the description I'm reading of it, if we destroy the limbs and the heads, it'll make its attacks easier to avoid. However, with every limb or head we destroy, its attack rises. Once it's left with two arms, its attacks become faster," Naruto told Xenovia, giving her his thoughts on the boss based on its appearance. The bluenette smiled as she readied her sword.

"So it gets stronger and tougher to beat the more limbs we destroy? What an interesting concept."

"I'll go for its face(s). With a gold rarity sword like yours, you'll be able to cover for me and cut its arms with just a swing. With its size, we can use its many arms as footing."

"Sounds like a plan. Let's turn it into rare materials!" Nodding his head in agreement, Naruto and Xenovia rush inside, the entrance closing behind them.

 **Overlord OST CD2 - 「NPC Battle」**

Mechatoncheires throws fifty punches from its right side as Naruto and Xenovia simply jump over the attack and start running on one of its many arms. Naruto takes out his chain and uses it to swing from one arm to another one, shooting at its many faces with his Kel-Tec PMR-30 while Xenovia parries and cuts down five arms from the left and the five on the right that were being thrown at them **(Remaining arms: 90)**. She yells out how she barely felt any weight to its punches as she jumps from arm to arm and cuts off six more on the left side **(Remaining arms: 84)** of Mechatoncheires. When Mechatoncheires is about to charge an attack from one of its mouths, Naruto throws an incendiary grenade into it. Right away, it explodes, disrupting its attack and dealing moderate damage to the monster's overall health.

"Zenobia, how are you doing?" asked Naruto. Xenovia yells that she's having the time of her life as she narrowly avoids a punch and cuts down the right arm that almost hits her **(Remaining arms: 83)**. The Rook takes out a steroid injector and hands it to the bluenette, who thanks him as she avoids a grab before injecting herself with the item, boosting her damage output for three minutes. Sporting a gin on her face, the bluenette cuts down five arms from its right side, and another 5 on the left **(Remaining arms: 73)** , each with one swing of her sword before avoiding being crushed by one of Mechatoncheires' right hands. She quickly holds her sword in one hand as she pulls out an SMG, armed with lightning rounds, and sprays bullets around like a madwoman.

Once fifty of the hundred arms were destroyed **(Remaining arms: 50)** , twenty-five on each side, and Mechatoncheires' overall health was down 50%. it prepared to fire its 100 eye lasers in all directions as Naruto and Xenovia react fast enough to avoid being burned to a crisp by the concentrated beams. As soon as its attack ends, Mechatoncheires' eyes become overheated, having used most of its energy on that attack, entering a stunned state. This gave the players about 4 seconds to take out more of its arms. Putting away his pistol, Naruto takes out his shotgun and fires charged shots at 4 of the arms on the right **(Remaining arms: 46)** , destroying them as Xenovia focused her attention on the left side, destroying 3 of them **(Remaining arms: 43)**. Recovered, Mechatoncheires resumes its attack, forming its hands into blades and start swinging them around. Naruto narrowly avoids a left swing by ducking under it before planting a timed plasma grenade on it. In five seconds, it explodes, destroying it **(Remaining arms: 42)**. Mechatoncheires spins around rapidly in an attempt to cut down the two players. Firing at its head, Naruto and Xenovia use their AGI to avoid the spinning blades, vaulting over them and sliding underneath them. Stopping its spinning attack, Mechatoncheires forms its remaining arms into a large pair of arms, with the blades serving as claws for it, surprising Naruto and Xenovia **(Remaining arms: 2)**.

 **[Music End]**

"I thought you said we needed to get rid of all the arms! It just formed a pair of them with 21 of them in each hand!" Xenovia yelled.

"I was just assuming that's what happened! The developers must have updated it to make it even more of a challenge to players!" Naruto replied. Noticing its left arm preparing a swiping motion, Naruto pushed both himself and the bluenette down to the ground to avoid its attack. This ends up with the Rook's masked face being smothered in between Xenovia's breasts, embarrassing them. Quickly getting up, the blond apologized to her, telling her it was an accident.

"It's fine..." she replied in a shy tone. Dodging Mechatoncheires' claw strikes, the bluenette asks Naruto what the next step was.

"Well, now that it has two hands, it's a bit faster, though it shouldn't be a problem for us," Naruto told her as he jumped through the space between the mechanical titan's left ring and pinky fingers as it swiped at him before performing a dodge roll in order to avoid being crushed by its right palm.

"Looking at it now, it has one large health bar now, which is now at 25%. Earlier, I managed to get some good damage after throwing a plasma grenade into one of its mouths. If you have any, throw some in when one of them opens. For the rest of the fight, it's the head we have to focus on. Make sure to equip incendiary or acid rounds."

"Sounds good," said Xenovia as she puts away her equipped weapons and pulls out a Beretta 93R from her right leg holster before adding acid rounds for it. Unlike the regular ones, Xenovia spent a good fortune upgrading this gun. Damage, recoil, fire rate, all maxed out. She even ascended it to a silver rank weapon. The bluenette only used it if a powerful enemy presented itself in the game. This was one of them. As she fired at the boss' head, the rounds slowly but gradually burn down its health as the bullets hit its many 50 faces. Letting out a loud roar, it prepares to fire its all-directional eye lasers. Seeing this, Naruto yells at the bluenette to get her attention as he swings his chain at her.

Quickly, she catches the end of it as he pulls her towards a safe area he's on to avoid the lasers. Grateful, she thanks him before they both avoid being crushed by Mechatoncheires' fist.

"They're not as big as before," Xenovia told the blond, who assumes that it's using a powered-down version of it to avoid overheating. At the same time, Xenovia's damage enhancement wore off, and a notification screen appears in front of her, telling her she has 7 minutes before she has to log off.

"What? Seven Minutes!? That won't be enough time to defeat this boss!" she yelled. "Damn you Pizza Taco Saturday."

"...Pizza Tacos?"

"It's a thing I cook for myself and a few friends," she told him before they avoid a left claw swipe from the boss. "We have to finish this up as soon as possible. Any ideas?"

"It'll take too long just firing at it from the distance we're putting ourselves in," he told the bluenette, dodging a pair of lasers before asking her if she has a sac. When asked why, Naruto told her he planned to put all of their explosives (incendiary, plasma, nuclear, acid, Semtex, C4) in it and have it be thrown into one of its mouths.

"Then yes, I have one," answered an enthusiastic Xenovia, pulling one out of her inventory. As they avoided Mechatoncheires' beams, punches, and claw swipes, Naruto throws his explosives into the bluenette's sac until he's out of them. Adding her explosives into the sac, Xenovia doesn't see the fist that's about to hit her, seeing this, Naruto, knowing his chain won't be able to reach her, quickly jumps to her and pushes her out of the way before taking the hit, putting his health in the red and sending him crashing to the ground.

Seeing her party member injured, Xenovia sports an angry look on her face as turned to Mechatoncheires and told it, "You're going to pay for that, in pieces!" As she runs at Mechatoncheires, the mechanical titan tries its best to hit her, failing to as she advanced towards its head, running at fast speeds, using its left arm as footing. Once every three seconds, she would narrowly avoid being shot by its lasers, and pierced by the claws in its right hand. A leap away from one of its mouths, Xenovia makes a jump for it, before Mechatoncheires could crush her with its right hand, and throws the explosive-filled sac into its mouth as it roars at her before swiping at her with its left hand. As the sac slowly falls into its mouth, Xenovia avoids its left claw before ninja sliding on its arm and jumping over a point-blank laser blast. Landing safely behind it, she hears the explosives go off, blowing its head off and finishing it. Once it harmlessly exploded into pieces, Xenovia immediately runs over to Naruto and checks to see if he's okay. Getting up, with some effort, he asked her if she killed it.

"Yeah, blew its head off with the explosives," she told him.

"Oh good." Immediately, a separate screen appears in front of the two. While they both earned a separate but fair amount of materials for armor and weapon crafting, they had separate weapon rewards. For Xenovia, since she took out the boss, she got the **A-01 Mechatoncheires Lens Rifle** , a sniper that used laser ammunition that could pierce starship metal. For Naruto, he got the **Mechatoncheires Claw** , a combat knife made from one of the mechanical titan's claws. Unsatisfied with their weapon rewards, both players traded each other.

"Rewards aside, we're going to earn a lot of reputation, good and bad for killing this boss." Xenovia tells Naruto she doesn't mind since it meant more challenges from other players.

"I have to go now."

"Pizza Tacos?" Xenovia simply nodded. "Okay, see you next time," Naruto told the bluenette as he decided to log off for today.

"...Helljumper?" Looking up from the menu screen in front of him, Naruto asked Xenovia if she needed something. "...Thank you, for pushing me out of the way. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

"...I can't tell if you're smiling or not. Are you smiling?" Naruto was, though he wasn't going to tell her. Instead, he just logged off right then and there. "...I'm sure he was smiling."

 **Sunday**

 **Shino's House**

"So you and Zenobia killed the raid boss?" asked Shino as she lied in bed, wearing a face mask, with Naruto, Moka, Shirabi, and Akame hanging around her place reading manga and keeping her company.

"Who's Zenobia?" asked Moka.

"A girl online who saved Shino from an ambush."

"An ambush!? That's horrible. I wished I was online to help you when it happened." Shino assured Moka that it was fine since she met Zenobia, who was a very good ally to have online, as a tank character. Despite the tough character she showed when fighting other players, she was a very kind girl when there wasn't a firefight going on and once you get to know her.

"She sounds cool." Moka comments.

"She is...So what was the reward?" Shino asked as she turned her attention to Naruto.

"Just a sniper rifle and a knife. You can have the rifle since I'm more of an up-close kind of guy." Shino smiled at this as he offered the weapon to her. "Thanks, I'm sure I'll find a good use for it."

"Next boss, we'll fight it together. You, me, Zenobia, Akame, and Moka," he told his girlfriend.

"Speaking of together, do you want to go do karaoke later, Naruto?" asked Moka. " We can bring Joichi, and Maki along as well." Akame agreed to it except Naruto, who had plans to practice dancing with Maki tonight. This saddened Moka. "Okay, maybe next time?"

"I promise." Getting up, Naruto asked Shino if she'd be okay by herself. Assuring him she'll be fine since she had Akame and Moka to keep her company, and Shirabi was planning to stop by later to hang out. "Alright, I better go then. Shizune needs me to go stop by at the hospital for something."

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Shopping District**

As Archer made her way to another shop to buy clothes for Kokoa and herself, the Servant stops to see a happy couple on her left, acting all loving towards each other. She forms a small smile on her face as they passed her by.

"They looked very happy with each other..." As she resumed her walk, she stops to see Naruto walking on the left side of the sidewalk. "You're-" Noticing her, Naruto forms a smile on her face as he greets her.

"Oh hey, you're...Moka's...relative right?" Archer responds by telling him she was her cousin and that her name was "Krista Bloodriver".

"Nice to formally meet you," Naruto told the Servant as he shook her hand. When asked where he was going, he told her he was on his way to the hospital to see Shizune. "She's my guardian. What about you?"

"I'm running errands for myself and for Kokoa," Archer replied.

"For Kokoa?"

"Yes, she wanted me to get her a brand-new game that came out on Friday," she told Naruto.

"Oh, what kind of game? Taking it out, Archer shows it to him. To his shock, it's an eroge taking place in a high school setting.

"She...plays these games?" Naruto asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she would've gotten it by herself, but all of her adult disguises are being washed at home.

"She dresses like an adult...to buy hentai games?"

"Yes... _She wears so many socks to make herself tall._ "

"And Moka doesn't know about this?"

"No, and she told me to keep it a secret," Archer added.

"Guess that doesn't make her a little girl anymore." Naruto jokes, earning a small chuckle from Archer. "You have a pretty nice laugh," This earned a blush from the Servant, who thanked him for the compliment. Suddenly, Archer receives a really bad headache, massaging her noggin as the blond asked her if she was okay. "I-I'm fine, just a bad headache is all." When asked if she needed him to grab some medicine for her headache, she was about to tell him she would be fine, until her headache became too much, making her scream in pain before collapsing in front of several people walking by. Worried, Naruto quickly checks her pulse and feels her head.

"She has a fever..." Quickly, Naruto puts her on his back and carries her stuff as he decides to take her to the hospital.

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

"So let me get this straight Seekvaira...you and Naruto found her at your place, outside of hospital grounds...and called Dr. Karnstein to come to your place and treat her, without telling anyone else?" Shizune asked Seekvaira as Dr. Karnstein and Fujino stood next to her.

"Yes, she was in terrible condition so I offered to have her stay with me and have Dr. Karnstein treat her. I know I should've told you as well, and I should've taken her to a hospital, but she couldn't be moved at the time so I called the doctor since I knew her phone number. For that, I am sorry."

"That is one story for the books...Also, you two should've told me as well. She's my patient too, not just Dr. Karnstein's. I would still help her, even outside of hospital grounds," Shizune told the Agares girl. "Is there anything else you need to tell me?"

"Yes, I plan to have her live with me, since her family...disowned her a few days ago, telling me I can do what I want with her and that she wasn't their concern anymore." In truth, only Fujino's Father said those words. Her mother, still loving and caring towards her daughter, told Seekvaira to take good care of her.

"They disowned her?" Looking at Fujino, Shizune couldn't help but shoot a look of sympathy for her as she turned back to Seekvaira and told her, "It's sad to hear that her family doesn't care for her and that they kicked her out...You make sure to take good care of her, okay?"

"I'll treat her like family, that I can promise," Seekvaira assured with a smile as she turned to Fujino and made her smile bigger before telling her they should head back home. Before they could, they heard Shizune and Ayumi being called to see a patient, telling them they were requested by Shizune's "son".

"Naruto?"

 **Archer's Hospital Room**

As he heard the door open, Naruto turned to see Shizune, Ayumi, and, to his surprise, Seekvaira and Fujino enter the room. He tells Shizune she collapsed in the middle of the sidewalk while out running errands, and that Moka was on her way to see her. Walking towards Archer, she feels her head.

"She has a bad fever, not life-threatening...To be out running errands in her condition...You did good bringing her here," Shizune told Naruto with a smile. "So...my son huh?" Naruto turned red as he looked away and told her it was the quickest way to help "Krista".

"Why did you call me over here? Did you need something?"

"Yes, Seekvaira told me you found Fujino at her place, and you didn't tell me." Surprised, Naruto turned to Seekvaira, who gestured him to roll with it. "You should've let me know right away."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It won't happen again," he told her.

"You promise?"

"Yes." Satisfied, Shizune allows Naruto to leave as he follows Seekvaira and Fujino out the door.

 **Burger Queen**

"Fujino's going to be living with you?" asked a surprised Naruto as he ate burgers and fries with his King and his **(Naruto's)** Bishop. Normally, a King was responsible for handling their own peerage members, but since the Rook was a pseudo-King, and since his girlfriend had a Sacred Gear that prevented her mind from being altered, Seekvaira couldn't renovate her Rook's house and make it a mansion, who had written plans for it.

"Yes, and she's going to be attending your academy starting tomorrow," she informed Naruto, who looks at Fujino with a smile and tells her she'd fit right in at Kuoh Academy. When he asked Seekvaira how she finished all the paperwork needed to transfer Fujino, the King formed a proud smile on her face and told him, "I'm not the heiress of the Agares family for nothing. Paperwork is child's play to me."

"I look forward to attending school with you, my King," Fujino told Naruto before bowing.

"You can just call me Naruto, and you don't need to bow," he told his Bishop.

"If you say so..." Immediately after, Naruto's phone ring. Taking it out, he's surprised to see Momo calling him and picks up. "Hello?"

 _ **"Namikaze-kun, are you free around 7:00 pm?"**_

"I don't think so, why?"

 _ **"The Student Council President requests your help."**_

"Help with what exactly, Momo-senpai?" asked Naruto. Momo tells the Agares Rook that he needed to be a substitute player for their dodgeball match tonight since one of their members was busy with college. "But why me?"

 ** _"Because you're the only person we can count on at the moment,"_** Momo told him.

"...What do I get in return?" he asked, raising a brow. "From the way you're sounding, this dodgeball match that's going on tonight must be very important. While I AM helping out the Council for free during school, after and out of school is another story so...What's in it for me?"

 _ **"What...What would you like?"**_ asked Momo.

"Extra funding for the Body Fitness Club, so JoJo can get better equipment for it," he answered, surprising the Student Council member.

 _ **"That's it? Really?"**_

"Yeah, what do you think I was going to ask for?" he asked. It was a good thing Momo was talking to him on the phone, or else he would've seen the redness on her face.

 _ **"Nothing! Nothing you should know!"**_ she replied before regaining her composure and asking him, _**"If we provide extra funding for the club, will you help us tonight?"**_

"Yes, I'll help you, but I can't guarantee victory for Souna," he told her.

 _ **"Thank you, Namikaze. We appreciate it. See you tonight."**_ As soon as she said that, Momo hung up.

"A dodgeball match?" asked Seekvaira, with Naruto confirming it before asking her if he can do it. "Of course, just make sure you don't make any stops after so you can leave early to obtain your Familiar."

"Okay, also...can you do something for me?" Curious, Seekvaira asked her Rook what he requested of her.

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Ballroom**

"You're going to teach me how to dance?" asked a surprised Maki.

"Yes, believe it or not, I'm a very good teacher when it comes to it. Sure, there's Irisviel, but she's usually busy with her husband and child that I can't find a good time to get her," she informed her Pawn. "Naruto was right to have me teach you."

"Where is he?" asked a curious Maki. Seekvaira tells her he was doing some training with Scáthach. "Scáthach's training him? He must really want to get strong fast if he asked her for help."

"Yes, as soon as she noticed how strong he became the last time he met him, she decided to help him with his training," Seekvaira informed her Pawn, surprising her.

"Did she now..."

 **Training Grounds**

"You need to speed up the time it takes to wind up your attacks! Barely deflecting my attacks and dodging them's not what you should be doing in combat!" Scáthach yelled as she swung and twirled her spear around trying to hit Naruto. Her attacks were narrowly deflected by the surprised and tired Rook, who was wielding a metal bo staff the Knight gave him for practice. They have been going at it for 3 hours, and he had been knocked down a total of 89 times, each fight getting longer and longer as he adjusted his fighting to keep up with the Knight. Moving back a bit, Scáthach forms a thrusting motion with her spear, with the Agares Rook narrowly dodging her attack, though it cuts the jacket he was wearing before catching him by surprise when she quickly stabs her spear into the ground and swings around on it to deliver a powerful kick to his stomach, sending Naruto flying back and hitting a tree. With a smile, she walks up to Naruto and offers him a hand, who takes it as the Knight lifts him back up for the 90th time.

"You're definitely better than Alivian. I know he's strong but...I don't think he'd beat you in a fight." Naruto went wide-eyed when the Knight told him he wasn't wrong about her beating Alivian in a fight. "You're serious? You actually beat him?"

"We fought for 2 weeks without rest, which ended with me besting him with the last of my strength. Was the last one standing," Scáthach added. "Looking at you now, you still have a pretty long way to go before you can fight Alivian seriously."

"Good to know," said Naruto as he prepared for another fight with Scáthach, who simply smiles and tells him she's considering taking an apprentice again and asks the blond if he's willing to learn how to fight like her. "Sounds like an invitation. Very well I accept, Master."

"Never thought I'd be called that again. I'll be sure to find a way to work around your schedule later. All right, LET'S GO!" With that, Scáthach engaged in combat with her new apprentice.

 **Evening**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Student Council Room**

"Namikaze, are you okay?" asked Sona as Naruto felt his own sore muscles. Scáthach did not hold anything back when she officially made him her apprentice. She even used two spears to fight him, who had assumed that she was only adept at using the one, which made her twice as deadly.

"Fitness trainer didn't hold back on me, so I'm pretty sore right now," said Naruto.

"Are you serious!? He's going to help us in that condition?" asked Saji, voicing how against it he was. "Not only is he in bad shape right now, but we also don't know if he's any good at dodgeball. What's worse, we have ten minutes until Rias and her team gets here."

"Oi, I'm right here, ya know?" an annoyed Naruto told Saji.

"He's not even part of the Student Council!"

"True, but he's been helping us enough that I consider him a member," Sona told her Pawn before turning to Naruto and thanking him for agreeing to help her.

"Sure, just as long as you keep your end of the deal," Naruto replied.

"Of course, I will provide extra funding for your club," Sona told him with a smile.

"And to answer your question, maybe," Naruto answered, directing it to Saji.

"Are you serious!? If we don't win this, I won't-"

"This game does not revolve around you Saji! If we don't win this, don't go crying about it and suck it up! Just be grateful that I'm helping your ass!" yelled Naruto, surprising Sona and the other peerage members. Even Saji was surprised when he raised his voice.

"O-Okay..." was Saji's only reply, being a bit intimidated and hurt by the Agares Rook.

"...Hey man, I'm sorry, I just had a rough workout and..." Naruto stops when he sees Saji tear up a bit. "Are you crying?"

"What? No, I'm not crying...Not one bit..." Saji told him, trying to act tough as tears streamed down his face. The other peerage members awkwardly looked away as Naruto handled the Sitri Pawn.

"Saji, you don't have to hold back. I know you're crying."

"I'm not crying, there's just... _Nimura brought a huge bag of onions in the room and they're making my eyes water,_ " Saji tells Naruto, more tears coming down his face.

"Saji, there are no onions in the room. You're obviously lying to me and trying to act tough...Now...Now I just feel bad for yelling at you," said Naruto.

 _"Fuck you Namikaze...you asshole!"_ Saji yelled, forcing himself to hold back the urge to cry.

"...Would you feel better if I got you a soda?"

 _"...Yes, preferably one that's black cherry-flavored,"_ answered the teary-eyed Sitri Pawn.

"Okay, I'll go get you your black cherry soda from the vending machine, and when you get it, will you feel better champ?" Saji simply nodded as Naruto awkwardly left the room to buy Saji his soda.

"...Wow, Namikaze-kun can be tense at times," Tsubaki adds, with Sona agreeing.

 **With Moka**

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

 **Archer's Hospital Room**

Opening her eyes, Moka is welcomed by a smiling Archer, who asked if her Master slept well.

"Yes..." Looking down, she noticed a blue scarf she was knitting for the Servant. "I must've dozed off while working on this for you. How do you feel?" Archer informs Moka that she was feeling better now that her fever was gone, and that she was ready to go back home with her.

"I never knew that Servants could get sick."

"I didn't know we could get sick," Archer added. "I'm sorry you had to cancel plans for tonight."

"I wouldn't be much of a Master if I didn't care for my Servant. Hmmm...If you say you're feeling better, we can go sign the release form and go home." Archer smiled as she told her Master she wouldn't be a good Servant if she was bedridden at a hospital. She also joked about how the beds at the hospital weren't very comfortable. As she followed Moka out of the hospital, she asked Moka if she thought her laughs were nice. "I have seen you laugh, and for a Servant who's usually mellow and semi-serious, you have a cute laugh." This made the Servant blush a bit as Moka asked her what brought the question up.

"N-No comment."

"Hmmm...Very well, I won't pry into it. At least for now."

 **With Naruto**

 **Gymnasium**

"Naruto? Is that you?" asked a surprised Issei, the Rook walking beside Sona and her peerage. "You're an official member of the Student Council now?"

"I'm not, I'm just filling in a spot...It's complicated...What the hell's around your foreheads?" asked the blond Rook.

"It's a headband, to represent my team," Yuuto explained. Looking over the Knight's shoulder, Naruto says hello to Koneko, who tells him that she and her team won't go easy on them. Seeing Sona add a "non-Devil" member onto their team, Rias tells the Student Council President that they'll have to restrict the use of magic during the match, the Sitri girl agreeing with her.

At the beginning of the match, one of the Student Council members, Tsubasa Yura, throws a ball at Koneko, who, while barely dodging it, gets part of her shirt ripped, which counted as an elimination.

 **"Always go after the little ones I guess..."** Naruto thought to himself before dodging a ball thrown by Yuuto and throwing his own ball at him. Tsubaki tries to hit Rias with her ball. However, the Gremory King easily catches it, eliminating the Sitri Queen, before throwing it at Tomoe Meguri, a Knight of Sona's peerage. Reya Kusaka, Sona's Bishop, tries to eliminate Issei while he's distracted, only for her ball to be caught by Akeno, eliminating her from the game and allowing Koneko back in.

 **"Despite fewer numbers, Rias and her peerage have already taken out three of Sona's players..."** Naruto aims for Asia and throws his ball towards her, who simply ducks under it, scared that it'll hit her. Naruto was a bit surprised when she dodged it. The Agares Rook was serious about eliminating her. Perhaps he should've thrown it a bit faster. No, if he did, he'd probably give the poor girl a concussion, or worse. Checking on his fellow "players", Naruto saw Rias preparing to throw her ball at Sona, who had left herself vulnerable after avoiding a throw by Koneko. Quickly, he runs to her and takes a direct hit in the face, knocking off his glasses and cutting his lip a bit, drawing blood, making everyone stop what they were doing.

"Oh my goodness! A-Are you okay Namika-..." Standing his ground, and clenching his fists, Naruto looks up at the Gremory King and gives her an intense glare, one that instilled fear in her for reasons she couldn't understand.

"T-Time out!" yelled Momo as Naruto takes a deep breath, counts to three, and exhales.

"Looks like I'm out..." Naruto told himself with a sigh.

"Here..." Looking to his right, he found Sona presenting him with his glasses. "I made sure they weren't damaged so..." Sona stopped speaking, her face turning red once her eyes met Naruto's. She could see his eyes clearly now, and they were a very beautiful pair of ocean blue. Sure she's made eye contact with him several times, but not like this. Smiling, Naruto thanks her before putting his glasses back on. This snaps the Sitri King out of her "trance".

"You...You're welcome. Thanks for taking the hit," Sona told Naruto, blushing as she did it.

"No problem. Sorry I couldn't do more."

"It's fine Naruto. What matters is that you tried."

"...Did you just call me by my first name?" Realizing this, Sona turned a bright shade of red as she (frantically) told him to go grab a drink and let her handle the rest. "O-Okay..."

Continuing the match, Sona quickly eliminates Issei by quickly throwing the ball at his nuts. They had to stop the game the second time so Asia could heal the Gremory Pawn's nads. Resuming the game, once more, Koneko "avenged" Issei by hitting Saji in the balls, thus eliminating him. As they prepared to get serious, Momo announced that the game was over. The Gremory Peerage had won, though they congratulated Sona and her peerage for putting up a good game. Looking at Naruto, Rias apologized to him for the small injury she gave him, and for knocking off his glasses.

"It's fine. You didn't do it on purpose."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"...You mind if I let you in on something?" When Rias asked what he wanted to say to her, he told her, "If this match had gone on longer and I was put back in the game somehow, I would eliminate you," in a very serious tone, surprising Rias, Sona, and everyone present. "But who knows, Koneko would probably catch my ball and eliminate me again before it could even connect. See you all tomorrow." With a calm smile on his face, he left the gym and went straight to Seekvaira's.

"...Namikaze can be tense at times," Sona told Rias, who was still processing the fear she was feeling. "He was sore from working out since he got here so he wasn't really trying. He must have been angry that he couldn't perform how he wanted."

"He was sore before he got here? No wonder why," Rias replied, sounding relieved.

"As promised, you and your peerage will get your familiars first."

 **Agares Mansion**

"Welcome back, Naruto," Fujino told her "King" with a smile. The Rook's eyes widened when he saw her new look. ( **Based on her Stage 2 Ascension from F/GO)**

"Fujino!? Wow, you look like a brand new person! I almost didn't recognize you!" Naruto happily replied.

"Doesn't she look stunning?" asked the newly arrived Seekvaira, adding the part where she hand-picked Fujino's clothes herself and did her hair. Naruto replies by telling her the girl looked very stunning, and that she **(Seekvaira)** outdid herself. The Agares King proudly smiles to herself as she rested her arms under her breasts.

"Now that I'm here, can we go get my Familiar, please?" Naruto asked in a polite manner. Snapping out of her thoughts, she prepares a portal for them to enter.

 **Familiar Forest**

Naruto and Fujino are welcomed to a forest full of dead trees, the former asking Seekvaira if he'd actually find any in a depressing environment like the forest they were in now. Seekvaira assures him that he'll find one before turning to Fujino and telling her once she does enough contracts, she'll be able to come back and get one. Looking around, the Agares King wonders where the Familiar Master, Zatouji, was. With a sigh, she assumes that he was having one of his many diarrhea problems.

"Let's go, we have about 15 minutes before Rias decides to come with her peerage," Seekvaira informed her Rook before they made haste. As they walked around the forest, Naruto saw a small Sprite Dragon with blue diamond-like scales that was flying towards him using its small pair of wings.

"Oh, a sprite dragon. That'll definitely-" Seekvaira stops when she sees it cowering in fear, after looking at Naruto, flying in the opposite direction until it was out of sight. "Huh...That was new."

"I was hoping to get that one...Let's search some more." As the three looked around, Seekvaira asked Naruto what sort of familiar he was looking to get. "I don't have any preferences. Any kind of familiar would be fine." Looking at a Bat Familiar, Fujino points at it, asking if something like that was good. "Maybe, let's-"

For the second time, another familiar flew the other way once it locked eyes with him, annoying the blond. Sure, he didn't shower after the dodgeball match, but that shouldn't make him unapproachable. From a cat, to an undine, to a mouse, almost anything that locked eyes with Naruto ran the other way. Feeling defeated, Naruto drops to he knees, wondering, **"So this is how Saji feels..."**

"Hmmm...I think I know the problem. Familiars are known to have good sensing abilities when it comes to measuring and feeling one's energy. I think because you have Infernus..."

"You're telling me that those familiars ran the other way because they're afraid of Infernus?" Looking down at his stomach, Naruto called the dormant demon a jerkass. When Fujino asked who Infernus was, Seekvaira told her, "I wish I knew what he was...All you need to know is that he's a powerful demon inside of him."

"How many minutes do we have left?" Looking down at her watch, Seekvira tells them they have 6 minutes left. "That much...Alright, time to-"

"AHHHHH!" Turning around, the three heard someone scream as they run towards it. Arriving at the source of it, they see a is a beautiful woman, the size of a hand, with hollow gold hair tied into a side plait and yellow-gold attire made her look like she was a dealer at a casino **(Guild Girl from Goblin Slayer)(JP: Maaya Uchida)(US: Sara Ragsdale)**. Seekvaira identifies her as a pixie, a basic and mid-level familiar. At the moment, the pixie was being chased by a hydra.

"Looks like that familiar's in trouble." Fujino pointed out as Naruto prepared to help the small familiar. Before the Hydra could bite off her wings, Naruto appears between them and holds its mouth open with his bare hands, surprising the large monster. Inhaling a bit, Naruto exhales, blasting its mouth with a stream of flame that sears its insides a bit, scaring it off. Turning around, the Rook asked the pixie if she was okay. To his, Fujino, and Seekvaira's surprise, she was crying very loud as she thanked the Rook, creating a pair of small waterfalls from her tears.

"No...No problem just...stop crying please." Nodding, the pixie wipes away her tears as she calms down. "That was so scary."

"I bet. Why was it attacking you?" The pixie tells Naruto how she got word of golden apples that grew somewhere in the forest and had taken all of them to eat later, unaware that it was guarded by the monster familiar, having woken up when she accidentally dropped the last golden apple on its head.

"Just like Heracles..." To the Rook's surprise, the pixie hugs his right cheek and affectionately rubs her face against it as she tells him how kind he was saving her. "No...No problem."

"In return, I will offer my services to you!" the pixie told Naruto as stops hugging him and giving him some space.

"You mean you want to be my Familiar?" The pixie simply nodded, a smile on her face. "The familiars I've encountered would rather go the other way than stick around."

"I can understand why. Your power is very unique, hard to understand for familiars like me. It's natural to be afraid of something beyond your understanding. However, since you saved me, it doesn't bother me one bit. So what do you say?"

"Hmmm...I don't know, we just met, and I am unfamiliar with abilities you possess and the tasks you can accomplish that can benefit me in battle or in my duties as a Rook for Seekvaira," said Naruto.

"I can do some things like...I can cook!"

"I have a sister and a girlfriend to do that for me."

"...I can do cho-"

"I can do chores with my sister." The pixie looked annoyed a bit, pouting. "I will do your home-"

"I'm the top of my class, and I don't like cheating."

"...OH! I'm a very fast swimmer!"

"How does that benefit me? What about combat?"

"Ummm...I have support magic, though it's medium-level at best." Naruto raised a brow, not looking impressed. "Bu-Bu-But I'm sure that I can do more things for you along the way!" she told him, waving her arms up and down, feeling panicked.

"Is there more?"

"...I didn't want to do this, but..." To Naruto and Seekvaira's shock, the pixie prepared to strip naked, looking away as she unbuttoned her shirt. "If you want, I can offer my body to you. You can fondle me wherever you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! You don't...You don't have to do that! I-I-It's not necessary. Besides, how can you offer it to me if you're so tiny!?" Naruto asked as he covered his eyes.

"Naruto, I hate to tell you this, but Rias and her peerage are about to arrive," a red-faced Seekvaira informed her Rook. "Once we leave, we won't be able to come back here until another full moon appears."

"What!?" Turning to the pixie, he tells her, "I guess you'll have to do!" Happy, the pixie quickly hugs his cheek again as Seekvaira, Fujino, Naruto, and the familiar teleported to Agares Mansion.

 **On the way home**

After making a contract with the pixie, now known as Kotomi Uchida, Naruto made his way back home, his familiar flying right next to him. She was very curious about the Human world, asking him to show her around a bit in town. In an electronics store, she was almost seen, Naruto having to (secretly) use his powers to heat up a computer to distract people long enough for him to run out of the store.

"You can't just go flying around and look at stuff whenever you want. You could've been seen."

"Sorry..."

"As long as you understand...Back to the conversation we had at the store, what does a familiar do when they're not doing anything and their master puts them away?"

"The Familiars are sent to a pocket dimension where we undergo a dreaming stasis until we're needed," Naruto was surprised when he heard her answer.

"So you're put into a dreaming state until you get summoned to do something for us, and then go back dreaming? I can't imagine how any other familiars are okay with that..."

"You won't send me there, will you?"

"After hearing that, it makes me not want to do it," Naruto responds. "Though...I can't have you flying around."

"Not a problem. I can assume a Human form if needed."

"Wait you can what?" Immediately, Naruto was met with a regular Human-sized Kotomi, who was now the same height as the Rook.

"You...What...You're-"

"I forgot to mention that, as Familiars, we can assume a Human form when needed." Looking at her, Naruto remembered how Kotomi had offered her body to him earlier, turning red as he remembered the exact words she said to him. Immediately, Kotomi hugs her Master, affectionately rubbing her left cheek against his right, her breasts pressed up against his right arm as she wrapped her arms around it.

 **"HUGE!"** Naruto thought to himself.

"Mmmm, this is way better than doing it in my pixie form...Master...Master..."

"Kotomi, please let go." As soon as she stopped affectionately hugging her Master, Naruto took some time to cool down a bit before recalling what Seekvaira told him after the contract between him and his Familiar was established.

 _ **"As her Master, your Familiar is your responsibility, and it's a big one. Make sure you take good care of her."**_

"May I ask where we're going?"

"My house. Since I don't want to have you go back and forth with the stasis, you'll be living under my roof as a "regular human girl", understand?"

"Understood!" Kotomi yelled, saluting him with a smile on her face.

"...So...you mentioned how you stole some golden apples from that Hydra." When asked if he wanted one, Naruto nodded as Kotomi took out a golden apple from storage and offered it to him as she took out another one to eat herself. Taking a bite out of it, Naruto is put in a good mood as he tells Kotomi, "These are very juicy. I think I might want more of them later on."

 **Namikaze Residence**

 _"And so that's why...I...have no place to live...not even a thing to eat or money with which to try and take care of myself...Seeing me all by myself, your son was kind enough to buy me these clothes and ask me to live with him..."_ After Shizune and Akame heard Kotomi's "sad story" and seeing her "crying", the former had shed tears for the familiar, telling her she can live with them. Naruto was surprised by how well she fabricated her whole backstory.

"You must be tired Kotomi. You don't mind sleeping in Naruto's room, do you? I would let you sleep in Chelsea's room, but she's on her way home." Naruto and Akame's eyes widened when Shizune told them Chelsea was coming home.

"No, I don't mind sleeping in his room at all," Kotomi replied, red in the face.

"Chelsea's coming home?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, she was so homesick that she managed to convince her professors to allow her to work on projects online for a whole two weeks so she can come home." As soon as Shizune finished, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that must be her!" Shizune walks over to the door to open it for Chelsea, who immediately runs to Naruto and Akame at blind speed and hugs them.

"OH, HOW I MISSED YOU GUYS!" yelled Chelsea as she affectionately hugs her siblings. "Big Sister Chelsea is back for a while!"

"Chelsea...too tight..." Naruto told his sister, feeling a bit suffocated. Letting go, she apologizes to him before noticing Kotomi. "Who is she?" she asked Naruto, turning serious. "Don't tell me you broke up with a nice and cute girl like Shino-chan for this hot new one."

"No, what?" I'm still with Shino. That girl's Kotomi. She's going to be living with us." After Shizune tells Chelsea the familiar's "backstory", Chelsea sheds tears for her as she hugs the girl and tells her, "You can stay with us forever Kotomi-chan! Treat this as your own home!"

 **Naruto's Room**

"Ahhh, that was so refreshing!" said a happy Kotomi, coming out of the bathroom naked as she dried her hair with a towel. Red in the face, Naruto covered his eyes and threw her a robe, telling her to put it on. "Okay." Having finished putting the robe on, she shrank back into her pixie form before flying into his bed and getting herself all cozy, surprising him.

"You can shrink the clothes you're wearing!?" Naruto yelled.

"Of course. If I couldn't, I'd be in the nude. Wow, this bed is so cozy...Are you coming to bed Master?"

"Ye-Yeah, just...call me Naruto from now on. Not really a fan of being called that." Kotomi simply nodded as the Rook got into bed and said good night to her. "...Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"You're warm." Naruto turned red as he thanked his familiar for the comment.

 **Morning**

 **Kitchen**

"Naruto, what should I do for today?" asked Kotomi as she and her Master ate breakfast with the others.

"You can stay here with Chelsea and chill out until she needs you for something."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it." When asked where he was going, he told her he was going to school. "Can I come?"

"No, you can't. You're not a student where I'm going." This saddened Kotomi, something Chelsea noticed as Naruto and Akame finished breakfast and prepared to head out.

"Chelsea, are we all still going camping this Saturday?" asked Naruto.

"It's that time huh? The family's yearly **Camping Trip**. I almost forgot. Thanks for the reminder." When Shizune asked what that was, Akame told her it was a yearly camping trip their parents used to do with them. Jiraiya would be the adult who took them, but since he's out on tour, Akame asks the woman if she would like to come.

"I'd be happy to join you three." Turning to Kotomi, Shizune asks her if she would like to come.

"If Naruto's okay with it," said Kotomi. Naruto tells her it's okay as he puts his shoes on.

"Naruto, why don't you ask Shino to come with?" The Agares Rook blushed when Chelsea told him to ask his girlfriend.

"I...I was planning to..." Seeing his blushing face, Chelsea asks him if he planned to go first base with his girlfriend during the trip. "That's none of your business."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure to find a good tent for you and her to have your business," Chelsea teased, Naruto's face turning redder as he tells her goodbye before leaving for school with Akame.

"I should head out as well," said Shizune, finishing her coffee before getting up and telling both Chelsea and Kotomi to take care of the house as she ran out the door. Getting up, Chelsea decides to clean the dishes. Kotomi offered to help, but Chelsea told her it was fine and that it was her first day at the Namikaze Residence. This seemed to upset the familiar.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Classroom**

"How's Shino?" asked Joichi, Naruto telling him she was okay and that she was feeling better enough to go to school. "That's good to hear." Koneko arrives a few seconds after, in a bad mood. "What's up your butt?"

"Issei and his pervert friends were spying on me and the other girls in the changing room," Koneko told them with her usual blank expression.

"Oh, them again huh...Hard to believe they're our senpais," Joichi told her, Koneko agreeing with him.

"How are you Namikaze? You took a bad hit last night," Koneko asked Naruto. The Agares Rook tells her he was fine, and that he didn't hold a grudge against Rias. "That's good to hear."

"What happened last night?" asked Joichi. When Naruto told him Rias and her club members had a dodgeball match with the Student Council, he was left shocked, since he would've wanted to participate in the match as well. "With you and me on the same team, I'm sure we could've taken them down, easy peasy."

"If something like that happens again, I'll make sure to let you know," Naruto assured his friend.

"Alright students get to your seats," said the teacher. After everyone was seated, the teacher told the class that they were having a new student joining them. This was Fujino's cue to enter the classroom and introduce herself.

"Hello everyone, I'm Fujino Asagami. I look forward to learning with you all," she told them before bowing. The boys, minus Naruto and Joichi, found Fujino cute as the girls talked about how pretty she was and how her mild and passive nature made her stand out. As for Koneko, she had a look of surprise, remembering her as the girl Naruto had to carry on his back when she went to dinner with his family.

"Ms. Asagami, you can take the seat on the right of Namikaze," the teacher told the Namikaze Bishop as the latter turned to Naruto with a light smile and said, "Understood."

 **With Kotomi**

 **Namikaze Residence**

Kotomi didn't know what to do. Here she was, sitting at a couch intently as she watched Chelsea work on a paper. Asking her if she needed a glass of water, Chelsea told her she was fine and that she had a can of soda with her at the moment.

"...What about something to eat?" Looking up with a small smile she told Kotomi she was fine.

"...Okay, I guess I'll be cooking for myself then..." Getting up, the somber familiar walked to the kitchen and started cooking gratin with bamboo shoots. As she was cooking, Chelsea asked her if she wanted to go to school. "School?"

"Yes, you look so bored and without purpose at all, which is very understandable since I can handle myself and...I just think that you need something to keep you busy. I think school is the best way to keep busy. How old are you?"

"Fif...Fifteen." She wasn't actually fifteen, but she didn't want the older Namikaze sibling to know.

"Fifteen!? This world we live in...To let a girl your age suffer for that long angers me," said Chelsea, a small frown on her face. "Oh yeah, you definitely need to go to school. If you do well and graduate, you can go to college, and you can get a nice-paying job and live happily ever after. It'll also be nice for Naruto to have someone from home in his class. Who knows, maybe you'll be useful to him at school."

"Useful to Naruto at school?" Thinking of all the praises she'll get from him, she blushed as she told Chelsea, "YOU ARE A GENIUS! TRULY A GENIUS! But how can I go to school? I'm not enrolled there."

"Hmmm...I'm sure we can figure something out."

 **With Seekvaira**

 **Agares Mansion**

Accessing a secret shelf hidden behind a seal, the blushing Seekvaira took out a book called **"The Basics of Sex Magic 101"** before resealing the shelf. She couldn't get the night Naruto kissed her out of her mind. It was drunk but passionate, and it was very hot. Usually, Sex Magic was used for enhancing the user or the participant using sex. However, it could also be used to enhance the sexual experience, making orgasms all the more satisfying during release. She also figured that if Naruto somehow got drunk and he didn't pass out on her like last time, they could continue...

"What am I thinking? Naruto wouldn't allow himself to get drunk like that again. And what am I thinking, wanting him to cheat on his girlfriend with me?" Seekvaira asked herself, red in the face. "No Seekvaira, it should be fine. We're Devils, we can-" Before she could finish, her smartphone's ringtone scares her. "Who could that be?" Picking it up, Seekvaira finds the call coming from the Namikaze Residence. "Did Naruto not go to school today?" she asked herself as she pressed call.

 _ **"Seekvaira-san?"**_

"Kotomi-chan!?" Seekvara yelled in surprise. "How did you get my number?"

"Naruto's older sister gave it to me."

"Oh, she's back? I mean, what's going on? Is Naruto treating you well?" Kotomi tells the Agares King how Naruto left her home and didn't leave her with anything to do, and that she felt like she had no other purpose than being there.

 _ **"I want to be of use to him...That is why I want you to enroll me to Kuoh Academy. If I go to the same school as him, I may find some purpose there for myself and be of some use to Naruto."**_

"Is that so..." With a smile, she tells Kotomi that she'll pull some strings and get her enrolled right away, with the pixie familiar thanking her. It was a good thing Rias' father was an administrator of the Academy, which allowed her to enroll anyone from her Peerage. Though for Kotomi's case, there would be a lot of explaining to do without revealing her Rook's identity. She never heard of a Familiar wanting to go to school.

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Break Time**

"Do you want to hang out after school?" asked Koneko, surprising Naruto.

"Is there a special or something going on involving sweets?" he asked. Another surprise sprung at him when she told him it wasn't that, at least not today.

"I just need a distraction from all the school work is all. I'm also...going through some things involving my club," she responds. When Naruto asked what they were, she replied with, "It's very complicated. We'll be away from school for a while."

"I guess we can hang out after school, but only after I go visit my girlfriend at Kawahara Academy. She's working hard in being selected to represent her Archery club for an upcoming rookie tournament in a few weeks. Her coach says she never missed a single target, and that her talent for archery is very rare. She's guaranteed a spot in it."

"You must be proud," Koneko responds, with Naruto smiling.

"You're welcome to join me."

"I have to meet with my club for urgent business after school."

"Then maybe some other time?" Koneko simply nodded in approval.

"Naruto!" Looking over Koneko's shoulder, he sees Fujino running towards him. "I've been asked to watch a movie with some of the girls in this class after school. What should I do?"

"You don't need to see me for guidance. It's all up to you, Fujino. Do you want to go see this movie with them?"

"Yes, but I wasn't sure if you would-"

"I'm fine with it, really. Go have a good time. If there's a problem when you're hanging out with them, let me know," Naruto interrupts, convincing Fujino to take the offer. Thanking him, the Asagami girl goes back to the girls and accepts the invite.

"...I take it you and Asagami became good friends after she stayed at your place that one time?"

"Yeah."

"Naruto?" The blond and his fellow Rook look over to see Moka enter the classroom.

"Moka? What brings you here?"

"There's a girl here. She said she was looking for you." The blond Rook's eyes widened, knowing full well who was looking for him. Entering the classroom, a happy Kotomi, dressed in a female Kuoh Academy uniform, ran up to him and hugged him, affectionately rubbing her cheek against his.

"Naruto, there you are! I thought I would never find you! Naruto...Naruto...!" Seeing this new and beautiful girl appear, several male and female students look at her and Naruto, wondering what was going on, feeling jealous of the blond and envious of Kotomi's foreign looks. First Issei became friends with their "goddesses", and he had Asia living with him, now this?

"Pardon my interruption, but how do you know this girl, Naruto?" asked Moka.

"Yes Namikaze, how DO you know her?" Koneko asked, curious, but with a hint of jealousy.

"Y-You see, I-"

"He's my beloved Master, and I'm his trusty and beautiful Servant!" The whole room became quiet when Kotomi answered Moka's question.

"Beloved...Master?" Moka asked, in disbelief.

"Yes, we live together, we share a room together, and we share a bed together!" Kotomi added, blushing as she gushed about it.

"You...share a bed with him?" asked Moka, who was continuously trying to process this, a blush on her face. Everyone else around them went silent before yelling, "EHHHHHH!?"

"Yes, and now we share the same classroom! Rakkī **(ラッキー)(Lucky)**!"

"Oo...shitto **(Romaji for Oh...shit)**..."

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Namikaze," Koneko added.

 **Lunch Time**

"Naruto nii-chan...she came to school," said an annoyed Akame. As if Koneko and Joichi weren't enough, they now had Maki, Fujino, and Kotomi eating lunch with them. Can they ever get some alone time together?

"I know Akame, I know." Turning to Kotomi, he told her, "It would've been okay if you just told them you lived with me. The whole being my servant thing, and how you share...You shouldn't have told them that. Now I have several eyes all over me, filled with jealousy, anger, and so and so."

"Gomen'nasai **(Sorry)**..." said Kotomi.

"Let me get this straight. You found her on the street, felt bad for her after hearing this sad story of hers, and told her she could live with you?" asked Moka.

"Yes, I was about to say that earlier, but Kotomi...You know what she did." Again, Kotomi apologized. "So why did you enroll here?" asked Naruto, as he prepared to eat the lunch Shino made for him.

"I wanted to be with you...that's all." Hearing her answer, the others blushed as Naruto sported a surprised looked on his face. He wasn't expecting that answer from her. Realizing what she just said, Kotomi's face turns cherry red as she frantically tells him, "No-Not in a romantic way! No romance whatsoever, I just wanted to be of help to you is all, while getting my own education of course!"

"Is that so..."

"I also made you some bamboo gratin," Kotomi added as she presented the lunch box to him.

"That looks good, but I already-" Seeing Kotomi's sad face, Naruto decides to have Kotomi eat Shino's lunch while he eats the familiar's. Taking a bite out of it, he finds the familiar's cooking similar to Shino's as he quickly scarfs down Kotomi's gratin, making the girl happy as the others look on.

"You made this?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it's one of my special recipes. Would you like it if I made it for dinner tonight?"

"That sounds good," Naruto replied as the others thought, **"You could've at least brought some more gratin for all of us to share..."**

 **With Xenovia**

 **Training Spot**

Readying her Zweihänder, Xenovia thrusts the blade forward as Ritsuka activates his gauntlets, forming a pair of collapsible shields that blocked the attack, but sent him skidding back a bit. Ritsuka moves out of the way as he avoids an attack from above, the bluenette's dull blade stabbing into the ground. Seeing an opening, the male exorcist deactivates his shields as he prepares to throw a right punch. To his shock, Xenovia quickly turns around and catches it with her right hand before sweeping him off his feet with a kick.

"You're getting better Ritsuka," Xenovia told her fellow exorcist as she offers him a hand.

"Thanks, it means a lot coming from you," said Ritsuka as hoists himself up. "But I still can't beat you. I also forget that you can fight unarmed."

"When you're up against someone wielding a large sword, or a pair of them, make sure you're prepared for when they're unarmed or wielding weapons in one hand...Those gauntlets of yours, they're a lot tougher than the first time we fought," Ritsuka informed her of how he went to the blacksmith who designed everyone's equipment and got an upgrade.

"There's more to these gauntlets, but I didn't want to show them just yet."

"Okay, now you're piquing my interests. Next practice, we go all out. I don't want to be the only one at 100%."

"Ritsuka! Xenovia!" Turning around, the two see Mash happily running to them, a picnic basket in hand as Irina and Sif follow from behind. "I made lunch today!"

"Right on time, I was just about to suggest going somewhere to eat," said Xenovia. After setting up the picnic blanket, the five enjoyed Mash's special spring greens and bacon sandwiches.

 **"Mmmm, Mash's sandwiches are always the best. The honey mustard compliments both the bacon and the scrambled eggs. I just can't get enough of this..."** Xenovia thought to herself as she finished her sandwich and had another one. When Sif gestured for another sandwich, Mash took out another sandwich for him, with extra bacon, to the wolf's joy.

"Ritsuka, what do you think of the sandwich I made?" asked a blushing Mash. Her heart fluttered when he told her they were delicious and that she'd make a good wife, surprising himself, Xenovia and Irina. "You think so?"

"Y-Yes, I really think so," said a now embarrassed Ritsuka. As Ritsuka and Mash talked together and Irina enjoyed her sandwich, Xenovia looked at them, picturing herself with Naruto having lunch together. Noticing this, Irina asked Xenovia if she was okay.

"I'm fine, I was...just thinking that Ritsuka and Mash would make an interesting couple," This made the male exorcist and bespectacled scholar turn a very bright shade of red as Irina looked at them and said, "They do, don't they?" As Ritsuka and Mash tried to deny any hints of romance towards each other to Irina, Xenovia thought to herself, **"I wonder what you're doing right now..."**

 **Xenovia's Room**

As Sif rests peacefully, got cozy as she rested her back on his comfy fur and started reading one of her romance mangas.

"Hey, Sif...what are your thoughts on moving to Japan one day?" Sif simply barked once. Lucky for her, Xenovia understood his "language", turning red as she told him, "No reason, I just think that..." The bluenette stopped when Sif opened one eye to look at her as if he was seeing into her soul.

With a sigh, she told the wolf, "For a wolf that can grow gigantic, you're very observant..." Sif smirked a bit as Xenovia directed an annoyed look at him.

"Now you're just being an annoying little brother..." Reading her manga, she confided in her pet.

"If you want the truth, there's someone I want to see again...I don't know when or how, but I want to see him so I can figure out where to go from here. Before I found you, I fought a giant monster alongside him. I...hated him a lot. He turned out to be a Devil, who caused me so much pain, running me through with that sword and making me fall for him through what I assume were lies to blend in and make others feel sorry for him. But, after fighting alongside him, and after I attacked and wounded Wild Hunt Leader Syura for trying to kill him...Even though he caused me so much pain...I want to see him and confirm my feelings and..." Xenovia covered her blushing face with her book as she thought about the possibility of pursuing a relationship with Naruto.

"I am aware of how wrong it is to love someone who's part of a faction the Church despises but...maybe..." Before she could say more, she heard Sif snoring. As she looked at her sleeping pet, a frown formed on her face before she sighed and formed a smile. "I'll take your slumbering as you telling me I shouldn't overthink these things."

 **With Kotomi**

 **Classroom**

The teacher gave the class a lecture on the Sengoku era, Kotomi diligently took notes on her notebook. As soon as she was done with her lecture, Momo came in and asked for Naruto to come to the Student Council Room. Wondering what Sona needed, he gets up to go with the Sitri Bishop. Worried about her Master, Kotomi asks to go to the restroom. After being allowed to leave to go use it, she gets up to go find her Master.

 **With Naruto**

 **Student Council Room**

"I'm sorry to have asked you for your help sorting these documents again Namikaze."

"It's fine Hanakai-senpai. I don't mind helping you at all. Tell you the truth, I used to sort out these kinds of documents for my godfather so it's nothing to difficult. Hell, I even do his taxes sometimes." Looking at Naruto as he worked, Momo formed a blush on her face.

"Namikaze?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have any plans for next Monday?"

"I haven't made any plans for next Monday," he told her. "Why?"

"...A new horror movie comes out this Friday. However, I won't be able to make it on Friday, Saturday, or Sunday, and I would usually go with Reya to watch new movies, but she already has plans for that day. Do you think you can take her spot?"

"Sure, I can make plans to hang out with you on that day," Naruto replied.

"REALLY!?" asked a happy Momo.

"Yeah, you've helped me a lot with Student Council Work so it's fair that I do the sa-"

"Naruto?" Stopping mid-sentence, Naruto feels a chill down his spine as he turns around and sees Kotomi with a cold yandere expression on her face.

"Ko-Kotomi?"

 _"Who's that girl Naruto? Are you cheating on me with another helper? And another cute one at that. No, that shouldn't be. Naruto is a kind Master, there's no way he'd choose another helper, he has me...I should be the only one who can provide him with all the help he needs...Yet, here he is,_ owing _this girl a favor for assisting him with all sorts of work she's asked him to do...Naruto, am I just your side helper?"_ As Kotomi spoke to him with a cold and creepy tone in her voice, her head tilted to the right as she slowly approached them.

 **"What's this malevolent aura coming from my familiar?"** a scared Naruto wondered. "You-You've got it wrong Kotomi! She is not my assistant at all! We just work together. It's normal for people to help each other out."

 _"Really? You're going to lie to me in front of my face? After being caught saying those things to her by me?"_

"I'm telling the truth!" yelled a comical Naruto, with Momo agreeing with him and trying to tell Kotomi she wasn't Naruto's assistant.

 _"Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar, Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar,_ _Liar..."_

"Who are you?" Sona asked as she and the Student Council enter the room, snapping Kotomi out of her thoughts as she turned to the Student Council President. "I asked you a question. Who are you?" she asked again, narrowing her eyes as her gaze pierced the familiar's soul.

"O-Oh, I'm just-"

"She's a student who came looking for me. I'll take care of her," Naruto interrupted as he sports a "We have to talk after we get out of this room" expression on his face. The familiar did not like where this was going.

 **Vending Machine Area**

"I meant the truth when I said she wasn't my assistant. People help one another, it's normal. You didn't have to go all possessive on me like that. Pretty much scared the shit out of me, and I'm your Master."

"I'm...sorry..." said Kotomi, looking down at her drink before sipping it. "Do you hate me?" Looking at the sad pixie familiar, Naruto simply puts a hand on top of her head as he tells her, "No, I don't hate you. You didn't do anything wrong so there's no reason for me to hate you. And considering this is your first day as my familiar, it would be wrong of me to end a contract with one I just got last night, whom I barely know much about."

"Naruto..."

"...If you want to be of use to me...you can help me out with whatever jobs the Student Council asks me to do. You know, as an extra pair of helping h-"

"YES!" yelled Kotomi, surprising Naruto. Blushing, she tells him, "I mean, yes, I'd appreciate it, Naruto. After all, I'm yours to command, and you're mine to serve."

"Great, I just need to tell Souna about it later. Also, I think I have a job for you to do later."

"Really!? What is it?" asked a happy Kotomi.

"While I'm visiting my girlfriend, I need you to spy on Koneko and the Peerage she's in after school, see what's up with her and her King. How good are you at concealing your presence?" Kotomi had a proud smile on her face as she told her Master that her ability to conceal herself was natural and that it was like writing her own name.

"Make sure you go into your pixie form when you follow her." The smiling pixie familiar saluted Naruto as she told him, "Roger that!"

 **With Kotomi**

 **After School**

 **[JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Diamond is Unbreakable OST - The Stardust Man Appears]**

Kotomi, in her pixie form, concealed herself, physical form and all as she followed the Gremory Rook to the ORC Building.

Entering the building before Koneko could close the door on her, Kotomi stayed 3 feet away from her to stay safe as she followed her to her hidden stash of sweets. As the girl took them out, Kotomi noticed something that caught her eye: the box of assorted doughnuts, each with different shaves and flavors. Glazed, Chocolate with sprinkles, strawberry, and more.

 **"What...What are those delicious circular snacks!?"** Kotomi wondered. As she looked at them with hungry eyes, her stomach growled. This caught Koneko's attention as she turned around. The pixie covered her mouth as she stayed invisible and silent. Koneko's stomach growls before she tells herself, "I should hurry to the meeting room." As she watched Koneko rush to the meeting room, Kotomi thought, **"I should ask Naruto about those delicious things later!"**

Entering the meeting room, Rias, Akeno, and Grayfia welcome the Gremory Rook, the former telling her to have a seat.

"Issei, Asia, and Kiba should be here soon," Rias informed as Koneko simply nodded and took a seat and proceeded to eat her doughnuts. While Kotomi observed the four, she snuck a few looks in as the Gremory Rook finished off the doughnuts by herself. It was complete torture for her, especially when the white-haired girl was having it with iced lemon tea. She wanted to just grab one and savor it with every bite. But if she did that, it would spell trouble for herself and for her Master.

After 10 minutes of waiting, Issei, Asia, and Yuuto entered the room as Rias and Grayfia started a meeting with a man in a burgundy blazer, appearing in a burst of bright flames. He had short blond hair and dark blue eyes, and his expression was arrogant and full of pride. The power coming from him was impressive, though not as strong as Grayfia's. Naruto would definitely need to know of this.

 **[Music End]**

 **With Naruto**

 **Kawahara Academy**

 **Archery Club**

With focused determination, Shino readies her as Naruto, Eu and Shirabi watch on silently with the rest of the club members. Narrowing her eyes, Shino released her hold on the bowstring as the arrow flies into the center of the target. Everyone claps as she turns to them with a smile.

"Nothing but flying colors for you, Asada," said the Archery Club Captain. "With you, Gozen, and Mitsuzuri in the line-up, we're sure to win the rookie tournament."

("Your girlfriend, How does she do it? Hitting all those perfect shots?") asked Eu as she tugged Naruto's shirt so he could see her question. "Sinking several hours into Fatal Bullet may have had a hand at it. I sometimes wonder if she's just naturally good at it."

"Alright, that's it for practice. Good work today everyone." As the captain told everyone to get ready to leave, Shino approached her boyfriend and asked him how she did.

"Still hitting dead center as always."

"I can't seem to turn it off," said Shino, who gave him a peck on his cheek. "I'll be back, I just need to change out of these clothes." Once Shino and Shirabi left, Naruto asked Eu how she and Ange were feeling after coming out of the hospital.

("I'm great. As for Ange, she's still recovering mentally at Irisviel's from almost being killed.") Eu wrote. ("I wouldn't worry about her. Ange has pulled through tougher situations where her life was on the line.")

"That's a bit assuring...If you don't mind me asking...Can you speak at all?" asked a curious Naruto.

("Maybe.")

"What do you mean maybe!?" Eu simply gave him a thumbs up. "You are a strange one. Well, I'm one to talk, seeing as how I'm strange as well." Eu gives him a smile as Naruto smiles back.

 **15 minutes later**

Exiting the school, Naruto lets Shino know that he's going to be hanging out with Koneko.

"That's fine. I'm going to go help out Shirabi at her shop with Eu and Maki-chan. I'll see you to-"

"Shino?" Turning around, the girl asks Naruto if there was something he wanted. "This Saturday, my family's going camping...Would you...like to come?"

"A camping trip with your family? Sure, it sounds fun," she replied with a smile before going with Eu and Shirabi.

"NARUTOOOOO!" Turning around, the Rook sees Kotomi flying towards him in her pixie form, carrying some important news, mainly about the engagement party Naruto was going to in less than two weeks. Turning to her Human form, she gives him the scoop.

"WHAT!? You're telling me that the Rias Gremory from our school is getting engaged to some Riser guy? And their engagement party is on the day their Rating Game is supposed to happen!?"

"Yes, from what I heard, he's part of the Phenex Clan, who have powers of the immortal bird, the Phoenix. He also has a peerage consisting of fourteen members, all of them female."

"Seekvaira never told me about this. I'll have a talk with her about it...You did good Kotomi," Naruto told her as he pats her head, much to her joy. When asked if there was a way to repay her, Kotomi remembers the doughnuts and asks him about it. "Wheel shaped snacks? You mean doughnuts?

"Doughnuts? A weird name, yet it sounds delicious."

"You want doughnuts?" Kotomi nodded. "Alright, I can go get you some while we're hanging out with Koneko."

 **45 minutes later**

Taking a bite out of a chocolate doughnut with sprinkles, Kotomi's eyes lit up as she yelled, "Oishī **(おいしい)(DELICIOUS)**!" while Naruto and Koneko watched. "These doughnuts are absolutely wonderful! Truly delicious!" she told them as she finished the doughnut in her hand and took out another one from her 24 pc. box, one covered in white sugar.

 **"What have I done?"** Naruto thought to himself as Koneko watched the girl eat.

"She's a weird one." Naruto could only agree. "...I appreciate you taking the time to hang out with me before I leave school for a while."

"It's no trouble. We are friends after all." Looking down, a blushing Koneko asked Naruto if he'd miss her at school. "Of course. I mean, I can go without you pulling at my cheeks, but I'll miss you."

"That's good to hear," said Koneko as she formed a small smile on her face. Looking at her, Naruto told her how surprised he was on how she was capable of smiling. Embarrassed, Koneko pulls at his cheeks in public. "I'll make sure the cheek pulling lasts for the rest the days I'll be gone from school!" As Naruto had his cheeks pulled by the Gremory Rook, Kotomi simply stood where she was as she blissfully enjoyed her doughnuts.

" **Ā... Dōnatsu..."(** **ああ...ドーナツ...)(Oh...doughnuts...)**

 **With Shino**

 **Gozen's**

"A camping trip with Naruto..." Shino could tell that it was a way for the two of them to "seal the deal". She recalled trying to have sex with Naruto at his place on Thursday, heaving the house to themselves. However, they were interrupted by Akame's arrival. They tried to do it again the same night, but again, Akame intervened when she decided to sleep in the blond's room for tonight. Perhaps with the camping trip, they can find some alone time to finally have sex.

"Camping trip?" Shino got startled when Maki appeared out of nowhere. "What's this about a camping trip?"

"Naruto and his family are going camping from Saturday to Sunday, and he invited me along so...I plan on...going..."

"...I want to come too." This surprised Shino, asking the girl why she wanted to come. "It's only my list so it's a perfect opportunity to cross it off."

"It should be fine, you just need to ask either him or his sister Akame. Although..."

"What?"

"It'll be strange to have Naruto go on a trip with just girls," Shino pointed out.

"You have a very good point, considering he's the only male of the family...How about you have Naruto ask Joichi and his girlfriend to come?" Maki suggested, with Shino telling her she'd give it a shot. "...How are your eyes? Has your Sacred Gear activate by itself lately?"

"No, it's been normal on my end, and I'd like to keep that way," Shino responds.

"If it activates, let me know okay?" Shino simply nodded.

"...You're not bringing anyone else into your...activities, are you?" Aware that she's thinking about Naruto, Maki takes a chance and tells her she wasn't. Much to her luck, the girl's Sacred Gear didn't activate. "Do you swear?"

"I swear..."

 **With Naruto**

 **The top of Agares Corp Building**

After hanging out with Koneko and saying goodbye to her, Naruto told Kotomi to go home without him as he transformed into his Firebrand persona(First Firebrand suit) and got ready to do his night activity as Seekvaira appeared from behind and asked him if the scenery was good from where they were standing.

"It's okay."

"Just okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, there are a few other towers with this kind of scenery...Why didn't you tell me it was an arranged wedding between Rias and this Riser Phenex?"

 **[Fate Stay Night Heaven's Feel l. presage flower OST - scar of the war]**

"In the war, Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels have lost so many numbers from bloodshed, neither side victorious or ready to surrender. Because of this, it's imperative that Devils remain pureblood while reincarnating Humans as Devils, as the factions recover our numbers from the last war. Because of it, circumstances force families like mine and Rias' to not be selfish."

"How is it that you're able to stop these engagements?" asked Naruto.

"The reason why I'm not engaged to anyone is because I triumphed in a few Rating Games that made me known enough that it allowed me to annul the engagements. Since then, not many have dared to challenge me if they try anything funny. As for Rias...she has yet to even play one since only mature and qualified Devils are allowed to participate. That puts her at a disadvantage, which is why she and her peerage plan to train before the day of the match."

"Can't you have me fi-"

"No, I can't. Even if I wanted to ask you to fight Riser and his Peerage, and even if Sirzechs wanted to annul her marriage, we can't. Only she and her Peerage can stop it, via Rating Game. That's why I didn't tell you. I don't want you to make problems between other houses yours, even if some of their plans are wrong."

"...Understood."

"Just focus on what you're doing and don't think about it. I'm sure that Rias and her Peerage will pull through." Before Naruto goes off on his own, he tells her, "If you ever get engaged to someone you can't handle, I'll be there to help you. I won't let you be married off to someone you don't love." This made Seekvaira turn red, hearing Naruto worry for her and telling her he'd come to help her.

"That's very reassuring to hear that from you. You won't have to worry about it, but I appreciate it. Thank you, Naruto." With that, Naruto teleported away, leaving Seekvaira to herself.

"So Firebrand IS your way of showing your true personality..."

 **[Music End]**

As Naruto was jumping from building to building, he tried to reconnect with Infernus again. To his annoyance, the fire demon didn't respond.

 **"Still nothing..."** With a smile, he told the demon, "You just like taking your sweet time, don't you?" For most of the night, Naruto went around Kuoh, dispatching gangs selling drugs to women, people who were kidnapping daughters of families, and occasionally, Devils, using the new hellfire chain he obtained last Friday to pave a path of bloodshed and dismemberment, getting some practice in. Thanks to playing Fatal Bullet, he was already accustomed to how it works. Scáthach training also paid off as he worked his chain in sync with Igneox. Checking his watch, he found himself with an hour left before he had to go home. Concentrating, he sensed Issei's dragon energy, along with another he assumed was on the same peerage as him. Curious about where they were heading, Naruto decided to follow them.

 **With Issei**

 **Abandoned Church**

"We're here Buchou," said Issei as he arrived with Asia.

"Sorry to have called all of you here. I know we should be getting ready to pack for tomorrow, but as you all know, there's a Fallen Angel in our territory spelling trouble, and as members of the house of Gremory, it's our duty to handle those who trespass and wish to do evil.

"Right, we've got your back!" said Yuuto as Issei and Asia agreed with him.

"Yeah, let's tear this guy a new one!"

"Actually, he's a she, Issei," Akeno told him with a smile, surprising Issei.

Breaking the doors open, the Gremory Peerage find themselves face to face with the female Fallen Angel, who looked like she was in the middle of finishing the preparations for a summoning circle. "Whoever you are, I'm putting a stop to your plans now. Give up and turn yourself in and we won't have to kill you," Rias told the Fallen Angel, who just laughed.

"Rias Gremory? Oh, this is just perfect! Of all the Devils that showed up, it was you! How...delightful," said the Fallen Angel. "It's an honor to be the one who will crush you for my Master."

"Master? Who is it?" asked Akeno, preparing to use lightning.

"Sorry, can't tell you. After all, you'll be dead anyway. You have no idea on the forces I am about to summon." With a sigh, Rias told her she knew she wouldn't come quietly and that she gave the Fallen Angel a choice as she and Akeno fired a red beam of destruction and lightning respectively at the Fallen Angel. With a smirk, the Fallen Angel presented a rune stone in her hand as it absorbed their magic, surprising the Gremory King and Queen as the former raised the stone above her. The stone levitated above them before exploding, opening a tear above them and releasing a pulse that knocks the Gremory Peerage back. "I was counting on the two of you to do that. I didn't have the magic required to open it, but my master told me that I was bound to attract strong enemies to me if I made myself known."

"You...planned this?" asked a shocked Rias.

"Of course, and you fell for it! Now, watch as I command-" Right before she could finish, a pair of Bell Gargoyles come down on her and violently tore her to pieces, shocking the peerage, just as the portal closed on the two monsters. The Fallen Angel summoned two beings, only to be ripped to pieces. Issei was quick to cover Asia's eyes as he watched the Fallen Angel's death unfold. Finished, the gargoyles directed their attention towards the peerage and fire off a stream of flames from their mouths. Rias is quick to create a shield around them as the flames are blocked by the magic. Immediately after the shield goes down, one of the gargoyles lunged at them with its halberd in hand, aiming to cut down Akeno. Yuuto quickly appears in front of it and blocks the attack, using a pair of demonic swords. The Bell Gargoyle roars at the Gremory Knight as it repels him and prepares to stab him. He narrowly dodged it, receiving a cut on his chest.

The other Bell Gargoyle attacks Koneko and Issei, the latter protecting Asia from its tail swipe, receiving a large cut on his back from protecting her. It then blocks Koneko's punch, using its small round shield before slamming her face with it, knocking her to the ground.

"Akeno, help Koneko!" yelled Rias as she and Yuuto focused on the Bell Gargoyle they were fighting. Akeno got in front of Koneko as the Bell Gargoyle charged into the Queen, sending them both flying out of the church. Recovering, Akeno fired off repeated fire and lightning attacks at the monster, only for it to easily maneuver through them before swiping at her with its halberd. Akeno avoids the attack before dodging its stream of flames.

In the abandoned church, Yuuto managed to cut off the bell gargoyle's tail, angering it as it turns around and elbows him, knocking him down before turning around and running the halberd's mounted spike into Issei's left leg. Rias, angry, creates a large sphere of destructive energy and disintegrates the right side of the Bell Gargoyle, leaving it near death and allowing Yuuto to finish it off. Rias pulls the halberd's spike out of Issei's leg as the Pawn winces in pain, with Asia attempting to use her Sacred Gear to heal him. To her shock, her Sacred Gear couldn't heal him.

"This is...not possible," said Asia.

"If Asia can't heal, then Akeno's in serious-" Rias doesn't finish as she falls to her knees, weakened from the amount of magic she used to kill the Bell Gargoyle.

Outside, Akeno pants, tired from using up her magic trying to hit the Bell Gargoyle. She's too late to stop the monster's next attack as it charges at her, stabbing her in her left side with the halberd's mounted spike, sending them both falling down to the ground. Fear overcame the Queen as it roared in front of her face.

Rias and the others heard a crash coming from outside and rushed to check it out. To their horror, the Bell Gargoyle stood over Akeno, victorious as it lets out a victory shout.

Angry, an injured Issei boosts himself as he sprouts his wings and blindly jumps at the monsters, ready to punch it with his left fist. It doesn't connect, however, as it slaps him away with its tail. Koneko throws a rock at it, knocking it away from Akeno. Quickly, she dropkicks it square on the chest, stunning it for a second before she went for an uppercut. The Gremory Rook unknowingly leaves herself vulnerable as the monster ensnares her left leg with its tail and slams her to the ground several times before throwing the injured girl forward.

The Bell Gargoyle prepares to fly towards Koneko, with the intent to kill her, only for its path to be blocked by Yuuto. Without any effort, it shatters Yuuto's blades and knocks him aside. When it tries to go for Koneko again, Issei quickly recovers and uses all his strength to grab it by the tail, trying to stop it from going after the others. Even as Issei's boosting his own power, the monster's strength far surpassed his own.

"What kind of monster is this!?" yelled Issei.

"One you're not prepared or well-equipped to face." Out of nowhere, a chain wrapped around the Bell Gargoyle's neck and catches on fire. With a powerful tug, the chain decapitates the monster. Looking to their left, they see Naruto, hellfire chain in hand as brings the chain back and puts it away.

"You're...You're Firebrand," said a surprised Issei. "You're the guy who kills people."

"I save more people than killing. You guys were doing well despite not knowing what the fuck you were facing. That was until your King ran out of magic killing one of them and some of you got injured, one of them being your best." As he talked to them, he burned the gargoyle he decapitated to ash before preparing to go to the Church and burning the last one.

"Wait..." Turning around, he asked Rias what she wanted. "Some of my peerage members are injured. My bishop tried to heal them but it's not working. Please, we need you to help us."

Silently going over to Akeno, he checks her wounds before preparing to use something he thought he'd never use.

 **Several weeks ago (Before High School DxD)**

 **Agares Corp Building**

"Estus?"

 **"It's a magic I learned when I became this. While there is fire that takes life, there's fire that gives and heals life. Heat, warmth, healing, that's the magic power of Estus. It can heal the gravest of wounds, even ones that are cursed or tainted,"** Infernus explained. **"You can also store this magic in flasks to use later. It's very difficult to master for a beginner like yourself so...I'd try to learn this as soon as possible."**

"How does this help me if I can heal a fast as I can now?" asked Naruto, with Infernus telling him, **"Because if there's a day when you don't have me around and you can't heal at all and are about to get fucked, it'd be best to have a few of these with you. You know, when your luck is about to run out."**

 **Several days later...**

 **"You fucking kidding me? Only three? I made 20 of these fucking things on my first try."**

"I'll get better at it...Eventually," Naruto replied.

 **"If you say so. Just make sure that you don't use it all in one day."**

 **Now**

Taking out an Estus flask, Naruto pours some of the heat essence into her wound, healing her, to Rias and the others' surprise.

"What...was that?" asked Rias, curious about the contents of the flask.

"Personal secret. No comment," he told her as he went over to Issei and poured some of the essence into his wounds, healing him as well. "There. As for the others, you can just walk off the scrapes and bruises or have your Bishop use her Sacred Gear on them." After checking his wounds and finding them healed up, Issei is about to thank Naruto, only to be ignored by the Agares Rook as he enters the Church and incinerates the last body, along with the torn to shreds body of the female Fallen Angel.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" asked Rias. "We need to bring that body to the Underworld. They need to be-"

"I'm simply getting rid of the bodies so other factions like the Fallen Angels or Stray Devils can't use them," he told them before preparing to leave.

"Hold it." Turning around, an annoyed Naruto asks Rias what more she wanted from him. "I already saved your asses and healed your Queen and Pawn. What else is there?"

"Who are you Firebrand? You're not some Human with a Sacred Gear, and you're not a Stray. You also seem to know about those monsters we fought, and you healed my Pawn and Queen's wounds when my Bishop coul-

"Just shut up will you?" Naruto told her, making her silent. "First, one question at a goddamn time. Second, I'm about done answering any more of your questions, nor am I giving you anything I know, Ms. Gremory."

"How...How do you-"

"You're really going to ask me how I know you when I said I wasn't going to answer any more of them? Ridiculous." Naruto replied as he prepares to leave. "Oh, a little advice for you and your Peerage: If you value your lives, don't try to fight the Fallen Angels or these monsters. With each encounter, these monsters become far more difficult than the last one. Stick to contracts and stray devils. Fallen Angel business and business involving monsters that you just fought are mine and mine alone." With that, Naruto disappeared in a burst of flames.

"He's...very intense," said Issei. Asia tells the others she found him to be scary in person.

"He's also very rude," Koneko added.

 **"Firebrand...the protector of Japan. I should try to look into him if I have time."** Rias thought to herself. **"For now, we should get home and pack for tomorrow."**

 **Tuesday**

"Naruto, are you okay? You look tired," Moka told her friend.

"I was "working late" last night," he answered before yawning.

"Make sure you don't overwork yourself okay?" Naruto tells Shino he'll make sure he doesn't.

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Classroom**

"Hey, JoJo?"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Would you and your girlfriend like to come camping with my family this Saturday? Shino texted me to ask you." Joichi had a huge smile on his face when his friend mentioned camping, telling him he hasn't been out camping for a while and that he'd love to join the Agares Rook's family trip. "Great, I'll let Shizune know."

Finished with his talk with Joichi, he turns to see Fujino running towards him and telling him about her fun night with her fellow classmates.

"We went to see a movie as they said, and we went out for karaoke. I was horrible at singing, but it was fun nonetheless. Finally, we had a chef grill food in front of us before it was served."

"I'm glad you had a good time. Let's go do something together sometime. How does that sound?" Fujino replies by telling him she looked forward to it.

"Oh, before I go, Seekvaira needs to see you, Maki, Moka, Akame, your girlfriend, Kotomi, and anyone else you can ask to come to her office later."

"Why?"

"Don't know. All she said was that it was important."

"How important?"

"Very." Understanding, Naruto thanks her for telling him.

 **Student Council Room**

"Thank you for coming Naruto. I swear, we have to find a way to pay you for helping us out." Naruto assures Sona that the Student Council didn't have to pay him as he handed her a book to put in the shelf. From where Naruto was standing, he could see underneath the Student Council President's skirt, much to his embarrassment.

"...How are you and your girlfriend doing?" asked Sona.

"We've been pretty busy with other things, but Shino and I are managing well. We plan to go camping with my family this Saturday, along with some friends."

"Camping? Should be fun. Perhaps I should bring the Student Council camping. Do you think you can suggest some locations for me?"

"I'll be sure to send it to you later," Naruto replied with a smile.

"...Have you decided to join the council yet?" Sona asked Naruto as she grabs another book from the blond and puts it on the shelf.

"You're not changing my mind that easy, just because we're friendly towards each other," Naruto replied with a smile.

"I don't know, I think you fit in well with this Student Council."

"Still a no." Sona frowned a bit as she made her way down from the ladder.

"You can be stubborn sometimes, not that I mi-" Distracted, Sona missed her footing and fell of the ladder. Immediately, Naruto ran under her, cushioning her fall as she lands on top of him.

Opening their eyes, they found each other in a very suggestive position, Sona being on top of the Agares Rook as she straddled him, her crotch against his. Their faces turned red as Naruto asked if she was okay.

"Y-Yeah..."

"...If it's okay, I'd like it if you got off ple-" Without warning, Sona kissed Naruto, a surprised look on his face as she places her hands on his cheeks and deepens it. His devil senses kicking in, Naruto returns it as he inserts his tongue into her mouth and plays with the Student Council President's tongue as they moaned in each other's mouths. Twenty seconds in, after Sona started rubbing her panty-covered crotch against his crotch, Naruto, realizing what they were doing, stops the kiss, bringing Sona back to her sense, her eyes growing wide with shock from what they just did.

"I-I'm so sorry! I don't...I don't know what came over me," said a blushing Sona, getting off of the Agares Rook so the latter could get up as well. "I mean you have a girlfriend, and I just-"

"I think it's best if I go," said a blushing Naruto as Sona agreed with him. As Naruto made his way to the door, the Student Council enter, to their shock and surprise.

"Hey Namikaze, what's-"

"Nothing happened!" Naruto yelled as he rushed out of the room, leaving Saji and the others confused.

"What was that about?" asked Saji, with the blushing Sona turning her back against them and telling them they shouldn't pry into it.

 **After School**

 **Agares Corp Building**

"So this is where you work?" Joichi asked his friend as he, along with Moka, Shino, and Shirabi looked at the building's interior.

"Yes, this is where I work."

"I guess now I can finally meet this Seekvaira girl you work for," said Shino as they entered the elevator and rode it all the way up to the Agares girl's office. Entering the room, Seekvaira welcomes them. As they walked towards her, Joichi comments on how beautiful Naruto's boss looked as Shino thought the girl was drop dead gorgeous.

"So why have you asked us here?" said Naruto, curious as to why she needed the eight of them.

"I need the eight of you to be in a few commercials for Agares Corp's new products, and you're all going to be in it."

"...What?" they asked in unison.

"You're all going to be in a few commercials and shoots together," Seekvaira repeated.

"What happened to the talent you hired?" asked Naruto.

"They...They were just being assholes. Bossing my staff around, when they're not the one in power, demanding they change the script my staff worked so hard on, and...I could just go on and on about it. In the end, I fired them. That's why I decided to ask you guys. I need to finish shooting by Thursday night so my editors can finish it before Sunday's deadline and it'll take too long to find more actors." Looking at his friends and his girlfriend, he asked them what they think.

"...Very well, I guess I'll help out," said Maki. Joichi tells her he's 100% in since Naruto has been a good friend to him. Moka, Akame, Shino, and Shirabi simply agree as Kotomi tells her she'll only do it if Naruto tells her to do it.

"Naruto?" Turning to Kotomi, he says "...Seriously?"

"Yes."

"...Kotomi, do you think you can help out with this commercial?" With a smile, she agrees to it.

"Great, now signed these papers and we're all set." After signing the required documents, Seekvaira thanks them for agreeing to sign. "Now that you're all my talents...Which one of you girls are willing to be in a commercial for a brand of bras I designed that adjusts itself based on the wearer's cup size?" The eight turn red in the face when the smiling King asks the question.

"...Is it too late to back out now?" asked the blushing Shino.

 **ED2.5: Weak and Brave by 鈴木 このみ (** **Konomi Suzuki)**

* * *

 **With this chapter and other upcoming chapters, with Rias, Issei, and the others training to fight Riser and his peerage, Naruto has time for himself to get stronger until Infernus' return in the Excalibur Arc, and he can make time for the other members of Seekvaira's peerage. There will also be times where Naruto goes around killing BAD BAD people.**

 **Estus flasks make an appearance, being flasks that contain heat essence the magic Naruto knows, Estus, which is a lot more effective than Phoenix Tears! If Naruto sold these in the Underworld, he'd be rich. XD**

 **Naruto won't put on the new suit Shirabi made for him until the Excalibur Arc.**

 **I would expect more interactions with Pekoyama, Maki, and Fujino next chapter, since they're also going to be in the commercials, along with Naruto's pixie familiar, Kotomi Uchida.**

 **I wanted to involve Irisviel, Illya, Sella, and Leysritt, but it's not time to reveal them. At least not yet.**

 **Since Guild Girl does not have a real name in Goblin Slayer, it took some time to figure out a cute name for her. Kotomi's abilities include using mid-level shielding magic, stealth, the ability to go back and forth in her pixie and human form, basic healing magic, light projection, huge appetite, and sensing. She may not be a strong one, but she can pull her own weight when she needs to.**

 **Chelsea's back! I wanted her to return at some point, albeit temporarily. However, I couldn't figure out how until I did this chapter.**

 **Things I wanted to do but couldn't:**

 **1\. A longer fight with the Bell Gargoyles.**

 **2\. A second chess match with Rias.**

 **3\. Naruto fighting the Gremory Peerage.**

 **4\. Maki revealing she knows about Akame's romantic feelings for her brother since chapter 13, having observed her interactions and speech patterns.**

 **5\. Xenovia masturbating with a pillow.**

 **6\. Naruto and Shino preparing to have sex, only for Akame to (unknowingly) ruin the moment.**

 **7\. Xenovia showing off her cooking by helping out Keito and Mary.**

 **8\. Esdeath making an appearance, being on a mission as she is informed of Xenovia's change.**

 **9\. Aika Kiryuu on the receiving end when Naruto role reverses with her.**

 **10\. Seekvaira asking Naruto to pretend to be her boyfriend.**

 **11\. Seekvaira being forced to marry someone she does not like, with Naruto defending her and vowing to kick said** **fiancé's** **ass, winning and annulling the engagement.**

 **12\. Naruto trying to reconnect with Infernus (in another scene)**

 **13\. Moka helping out with the Bell Gargoyle fight, with Archer firing an arrow that decimates the abandoned church and kills the gargoyles.**

 **14\. Archer needing to quickly refill her mana from Moka by kissing her (She wasn't kidding XD)**

 **15\. Naruto ripping Sona's shirt open during the make-out session.**

 **16\. Naruto refusing to help some first years cheat or copy his answers, ending with him dodging all their attacks and making them accidentally hit each other.**

 **17\. Asia puking when the Bell Gargoyles rip that female Fallen Angel to shreds.**

 **18\. Naruto and Shino cleaning up the Archery Club together and having sex for the first time in the changing room. (Look up H** **ajirai Body, you won't be disappointed)**

 **19\. Naruto and Pekoyama fighting each other in a mock kendo match.**

 **20\. Naruto trying out Parkour with Joichi and his club.**

 **21\. Naruto and Koneko hanging out.**

 **ONE LAST THING! I need suggestions for Part 4 of Deleted/Extended Extras. In it, I need you, the readers, to provide locations Naruto needs to go to kill targets Sirzechs needs him to kill. Add the name of the person, the race, the location Naruto needs to go, and how Naruto kills said person, and if he runs into some trouble. It'll help a lot to have about five or ten ideas so...yeah. You also have a choice for Naruto to protect important people so that works as well.**

 **Next chapter, it'll (possibly but) quickly cover the commercials, and skip to the camping trip with the others. It will also introduce Mahiru, Naruto's cousin! Finally, it may also include a lemon! No, it will include a lemon, maybe two. Time to own up on that promise Naruto made with Infernus.**


	23. Part I Ch 5

**Alright, time for another chapter of FIREBRAND. First, time to answer a few questions and reply to some reviews as well.**

 **Guest:** Will naruto learn new magic

 **A:** Yes, though I need to find a good challenge first. He has learned some interesting ones I have yet to show. Who knows, maybe he'll have one this chapter or the next. You may even see them in Deleted/Extended Extras Part 4.

 **Rezuvious:** It was nice to have a decent read, while I auto farmed some games.

 **A:** What game? Is it good?

 **Guest:** Hioping for #5 and #8

 **A:** May happen in this chapter or another one.

 **Dark51:** Salut très bon chapitre en attente du prochain.

Le jour du mariage de Rias et Riser, Naruto fera t-il une apparition avec Seekvaira ?

 **A:** Yes, they will be there. Though Naruto needs to cover his face so no one he knows sees him and start asking questions.

 **Shin:** From what little I know of Esdeath from her home series..this is par the course for her and tbh I'll be glad to see this version die. I've seen some good redemption fics for her but I really don't think this will be one of them..I just hope Kurome and Akame get to meet and patch things up though.

 **A:** There have been too many redemption fics, need more Edeath...deaths. Only time will tell for Akame and Kurome.

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping**

 **2\. Try out a bikini**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (In progress)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **Need 6 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **One last thing. I need suggestions for missions Naruto did for Sirzechs that involve assassination, elimination, preventing something big from happening, bodyguard duty, rescuing an important target, and more. This all happens during the six weeks before Oolacile and the end of Chapter 11 before post-credits. These missions will also show up after Issei crashed the wedding so...yeah, suggestions, please.**

 **I'll also take suggestions for contracts Naruto has to do. Ones I have in mind are:**

 **1\. Bartender**

 **2\. Tutor**

 **3\. Hunting buddy**

 **4\. Teacher's assistant**

 **5\. Ajuka's assistant**

 **6\. A mascot for a birthday party**

 **7\. Pianist**

* * *

 **OP2:** **ViViD DESiRE by Eri Kitamura**

 **Wednesday (4/27)**

 **After School**

 **Shibuya**

 **Agares-Owned Photoshoot Building**

Moka, Shirabi, Maki, and Kotomi ended up volunteering for the adjustable bras commercial, with Naruto and Shino being in a commercial about a new brand of glasses that can bring out a pair of holographic headphones they could interact with and Joichi with a new brand of Agares wine **(Finia Liquoroso)**. As for Akame, she was put as talent for a new maid cafe commercial. Pekoyama was also part of the shoot, having answered the call and agreed to it without any questions asked. Finally, there was Archer, who was asked to be a talent as soon as Seekvaira saw her and asked her to be in the commercial, knowing full well that her sex appeal would help sell the bras.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this shoot, Krista." Archer tells Moka it was okay since she would do anything for her Master and that she didn't mind exposing her skin. Tuning to Naruto, the Servant thanks him for carrying her to the hospital.

"No problem, I'm just glad that you're okay," he told her with a smile.

"Alright Naruto, we'll be in the dressing room," Moka told Naruto, Shino, Joichi, and Akame before walking off.

"We're going to be in a commercial together...I'm honestly nervous about it," Shino told her boyfriend.

"Yeah, me too. But hey, let's have fun with it, okay?" said Naruto, making his girlfriend smile.

"Naruto!?" Turning around, the Agares Rook and his sister went wide-eyed when they saw a girl in her 20s run towards them. She had dark red hair in a bob cut, olive green eyes, and a pale face with light freckles across her cheeks. Her outfit consists of an olive-green school jumper with a plaid white-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her uniform shirt. She wears dark green knee-high socks, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol.

"MAHIRU!?" Naruto and Akame happily yelled as they hugged the young woman, surprising Shino, Joichi, and Seekvaira.

"It's been too long!" said Mahiru. "I missed you guys."

"How was your shoot in Britain?" asked Naruto, the girl telling him it went without a problem and that it'd be featured in TIME Magazine. "Sorry, we couldn't celebrate your birthday last Sunday."

"It's okay, there'll be other days," she told them with a smile. "To think, you and your friends are going to be my models and talent. I'll be sure to show the best side of them."

"Naruto? How do you know this girl?" asked Seekvaira.

"Oh, right. This is Mahiru Koizumi. She's our cousin," Naruto replied. Mahiru formally introduced herself to the Agares King as she shakes her hand. "It's nice to meet the woman who pays my cousin for his gadgets." Turning to Shino, she asked Naruto if she was the girlfriend Chelsea had told her about.

"You've been in touch with Chelsea?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, it was a surprise for me to hear that you had a girlfriend. So, what's your name, sweetie?" Mahiru asked in a motherly tone.

"I-I'm Shino Asada. N-Nice to meet you," said the blushing Shino. Going over to her, Mahiru checks the girl's facial features before telling Naruto, "Oh, she's a cute one, Naruto."

"Mahiru, you're embarrassing her," he told her, the red-headed photographer apologizing to the shy girl.

"It's fine..."

"I think I'll let you and your cousin catch up. I'll go check on the girls." Naruto simply nodded as Seekvaira ran off. Turning to Joichi, Mahiru asked who he was with a curious tone in her voice.

"Jo-Joichi Johjima," he told her, red in the face from Mahiru leaning her face towards his. "Bu-Bu-But you can call me JoJo. I also have a girlfriend, whom I'm in a healthy relationship with."

"She definitely found herself a nice one..." Turning to Naruto, Joichi goes over to him and has a private conversation with the blond as Mahiru continues talking with Akame and Shino.

" _Naruto, your cousin...I am a huge fan of her and her photo work! I even had a huge crush on her before I met Seiko! I never thought I'd get a chance to meet her!"_

 _"You had the hots for my cousin?"_ Naruto whispered, surprised by this.

 _"Yes, I had the hots for her! She is so stunning in person. Why didn't you tell me you were related to her?"_

 _"You never asked about my family."_

 _"What are you two talking about?"_ asked Mahiru, scaring the two.

"Oh, you know us guys! We're just talking about girlfriends and club meets!" Naruto told his cousin, forcing a non-convincing laugh.

 **[Persona 4 OST - Specialist]**

 **Changing room**

As they finished putting on the bras, Moka comments on how comfortable they were. Shirabi, wearing a white and red string bikini, comments on how hot she **(Moka)** looked with her pink and white strapless bra, making the vampire girl turn red.

"Th-Thanks Shirabi..." Turning to Maki, she asked her what she thought of the bras. Coming out of her stall, Maki, blushing furiously, had on a red frilly bra with black spots.

"Shoot me now," she said.

"You don't like it?" asked Moka.

"I'm just not used to wearing these kinds of things. Besides..." Looking down at her breasts, she tells them how it exposes her cup size **(C-Cup)**. When Moka tells her she looked pretty in it, the Pawn yelled, "Don't make it worse!"

"Moka, I'm done putting mine on." Coming out of one of the stalls, Archer asked her Master how she looked. The girls were speechless when Archer came in wearing a lacy black and blue bra. Not only was Archer scorching hot, but she also looked very cool in it, and she wasn't embarrassed one bit.

"...For some reason, I feel threatened when I look at her," said Shirabi, commenting on the Servant's mature and exotic look.

"Don't be, you're all beautiful in your own ways." Turning to their left, they see Pekoyama in a grey and black-striped push-up bra.

"So this is the body of the kendo club captain..." said Moka. "Wait, where's Kotomi?"

"I'm not coming out," said Kotomi, confusing the girls.

"Kotomi, we have doughnuts." Immediately, Kotomi rushed out of her stall, wondering where the doughnuts were, only to realize that she had been tricked. The girls were left surprised by the bra she was wearing. It was one that was inspired by the RX-0 Unicorn Gundam. The underwear and leggings also matched with it.

"SEEKVAIRA!?" yelled the madly blushing Moka. Entering, the Agares King asked if something was wrong. "THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Moka yelled, pointing at Kotomi's adjustable bra.

"Oh yes, that one. I designed them to be used for comic book and anime conventions. It's my favorite one since it goes from Unicorn Mode to Destroyer Mode." Pressing a button, Seekvaira activates the bra's Destroyer Mode form. The girls, with the exception of Archer and Pekoyama, have steam coming out of their heads as they witness this.

"You look so sexy right now Kotomi!" said a happy Seekvaira. "I knew you'd look good in it." Turning to Moka, she tells her, "I also made one for you, based on the Burning Gundam, for when the shooting for the Mobile Suit Gunbras commercial is ready."

"You named it!?" yelled Moka.

"With the bust adjustability of the auto-adjustable bras and the dream of making sexy Gundam-inspired wears, the Mobile Suit Gunbras will revolutionize cosplaying and beyond!" Seekvaira yelled as she pumped her fist in the air.

"Does the photographer know about this?"

"Oh yes, she definitely knows, and she was all for it, being a fan of the Mobile Suit series," Seekvaira responds, adjusting her glasses as the girls wondered who it was. "Alright, now that you're all dressed, let's get this show on the road! Photoshoots start before recording!" she yelled as she pushed the girls out of the room.

 **A few minutes later**

"Oh, so many cute girls in one room! Those embarrassed looks on your faces while wearing less clothing help make the trip back home all worth it!" she told herself as she rapidly snapped pictures of them on her camera while getting different angles of them.

 **"Naruto's cousin...is the one in charge of the shoots and the commercials!?"** The girls thought to themselves.

"Naruto, what do you think of the girls in those undergarments?" asked Mahiru.

"You...You want my opinion?" asked the blushing Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, what do you think of them in their underwears?" asked a smiling Joichi, Shino putting an assuring hand on his shoulder, telling him to speak his mind.

"They're certainly a sight to look at wearing those, not that they weren't stunning to look at already..." Finished, he found every girl in the room madly blushing, with the exception of Archer. "Th-That's all!"

"Is that so..." Satisfied, Mahiru tells the girls to get ready for the commercial. As hours went by, everyone did their best to bring out their A game as Mahiru directed and ordered her crew around to make sure everything went according to the scripts. First, they shot the auto-adjustable bras, which became hard to do at first, due to the male cameramen getting boners and nosebleeds that made them pass out, forcing Mahiru to hire female interns working at Agares Corp towards college credit. Next was Naruto and Shino's glasses commercial. As usual, Naruto did well to stay in character, and Shino's shyness helped to make the "love story" in the commercial more immersive as a Japanese cover of **"Palace"** by Keisuke Murakami played in the background. Boxes of tissues were provided for the girls just in case they bawled their eyes out.

After that, Joichi, dressed in a butler outfit, started shooting the Agares wine **(Finia Liquoroso)** commercial, with Mahiru being talent so she could be the first to try the wine, Naruto taking her place as director. It took a whole 45 minutes to get it right, due to Joichi's nervousness around the Agares Rook's cousin. After finally completing the commercial, Joichi, red in the face, had to step out of the room, too embarrassed to look at anyone.

Finally, Akame's maid cafe commercial was shot, with Kotomi, Shino, and Shirabi dressed as maids. Every girl, excluding Akame, did well in every take. Akame had to serve her brother, who was acting as a customer at the cafe, whom she had to call, "Master". There WAS a part where Naruto asked, "If I could order to go, can I have you for take-out?", which was supposed to be a joke between the maid and the customer. But that didn't make the cut since Akame passed out after the blond asked her, with a seductive tone, something he was unaware of/oblivious to.

 **[Music End]**

 **9:00 pm**

"Everyone, thank you for donating your time after school to help me out with the commercials. I thought it'd take until Thursday, but we managed it in just one whole afternoon. For that, I am grateful. I will be sure to pay you all for your hard work. Also..." Rushing in, several delivery boys and girls presented them with several boxes of pizza and a special Agares brand of soda. "I took the liberty of ordering several boxes of pizza from Tokyo Neapolitan. Double Pepperoni, Italian Sausage, Mushroom, Hawaiian, and Four Cheese. All of these you enjoy while downing a nice glass of Agares-brand soda!" Thanking Seekvaira, everyone starts taking a slice. Taking a bite, Kotomi's eyes lit up as she stuffed the cheesy goodness into her mouth and began reaching out for more. As the others were eating, Shino decided to talk to Seekvaira, the latter feeling nervous around her Rook's girlfriend.

"I really liked the music you used for the commercial Naruto and I were in," said Shino, smiling as she told her how nervous she was when the couple danced to the music.

"Tell you the truth, it was supposed to be a solo commercial where everyone passed the glasses onto another person, but that sounded boring so I remade it to make it similar to, if not better than, the **"Palace"** commercial Apple made," Seekvaira tells her. "I was glad I found a Japanese version of it and got permission to use it."

"...Naruto told me about you two...kissing." Both girls turned red after. Frantically waving her arms up and down and telling her it wasn't on purpose, and that Naruto was drunk when he did it. "I know, he told me the details..."

"He did huh..."

"I don't know what to say to you, or how I should feel towards you kissing him...All I can say is that Naruto means a lot to me, and it hurt me a lot when he told me about it. I should break up with him over that, even tell him to not see me for a week, even two, but I won't. All I can do, as his girlfriend, is forgive you, and give him more of my love, show him that I'm not willing to give him up and that I want this relationship to work." Seekvaira couldn't help but feel amazed by how much Shino thought things through. "Of course...there's also...doing things other girls wouldn't be able to do with him past kissing that helps me one them up," Shino admits, a blush on her face.

"...So what would you do if Naruto were to be kissed by another girl and gave in to it?" asked Seekvaira, having been informed of him and Sona when Shino went to the bathroom before the glasses shoot.

"...He locked lips with another girl and told you about it, didn't he? And he wasn't drunk?"

"Those are very accurate questions, and yes, he did all those...He was afraid that you'd be very angry at him, which is why he told me to tell you."

"Well, to answer YOUR question, this girl must have been one pretty girl to force her lips onto him. I should be angry about it since he gave in to this mystery girl's lips, but instead..." Going over to Naruto, she takes off her glasses as she french kisses him in front of everyone, making them go wide-eyed as Shino's kiss lasts "30 hits" before she stopped. **(Assassination Classroom reference)**

"What..Huh...You..." Naruto could not form a sentence, having received a kiss that was far more intense than the one he had with Sona. Putting her mouth against his ear, Shino seductively whispered, _"You naughty fox..."_ to him before putting her glasses back on and walk back to a blushing Seekvaira as everyone finished where they left off, hearing Mahiru tell the blond, "Shy girls, they always have a wild side to them." She also heard Shirabi comment how the kiss she gave her boyfriend was deadlier than her archery skills.

"I'll simply do my best to outdo them," Shino finished.

"Fair enough, Shino," Seekvaira told her, frantically adjusting her glasses, red in the face.

 **10:30 pm**

 **Namikaze Residence**

"So she gave you a very intense kiss in front of everyone? And it lasted up 30 hits? I can only go up to 25," said an amused Chelsea. "Makes me wonder why she did that...Naruto?"

"I'm not going to tell you. It's between me and her..." said a blushing Naruto.

"Girlfriend aside, how was the commercial shoot Naruto?" asked Shizune, curious. The Rook tells her it went well and that Seekvaira would send a check to him and his friends on Monday. "I can't wait to watch it once they're done with the post production. Akame, did you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," said a flushed Akame, confusing her siblings. With a smile, Naruto ruffles her hair as he tells her she did great in her commercial. "Th-Thank you, Naruto nii-chan."

"So where's Mahiru?" asked Shizune.

"She went home to edit the commercials. She told us that she was going to work on editing the videos fast so she can come to the camping trip on Saturday."

"Too bad Jiraiya won't make it this year," Chelsea added. "He's probably out in America somewhere, chilling at a hotel room with the ladies."

"That's Jiraiya for you," said Shizune, sweatdropping.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Training Spot**

"Beginning synchronization..." Xenovia said to herself as she held her zweihander. Magic circuits appeared over her hands as they move up and slowly envelop the blade. "Tracing basic structure..."Tracing component materials..." At this point, the bluenette had sweat pouring down her face as the circuits struggled to envelop the weapon in her hands.

"Altering fundamental structure...Strengthening component materials..." After 4 seconds, the circuits surrounding the weapon fade away as Xenovia drops the sword in her hands and drops to her hands and knees, panting a bit before getting up. Putting away the weapon, Xenovia decides to go have dinner at Mapomine's, having worked up an appetite.

 **Mapomine's**

"Hey Keito, is it okay if..." Xenovia went silent when she saw having a young woman with light grey hair and golden eyes talking to Keito and Mary. This was Keito's older sister, Caren Hortensia.

"You're-"

"Oh, if it isn't the Slashing Princess herself," she said out loud.

"Caren, she has a name you know."

"...How've you been Xenovia?" asked Caren, the bluenette telling her she's doing well.

"What brings you back to Italy?" Caren tells Xenovia that she was just coming over to see her little brother and his girlfriend. Caren found Keito dating Mary, a Servant who kills with a touch of her skin and lips, very strange, even ridiculous. This angered Mary, who would defend her love for her Master and her decision to marry him. Keito had just dispelled the animosity between the two before Xenovia arrived.

"I was about to ask her for her blessing to marry Keito."

"No, I'm not letting you get hitched with my brother," said Caren, making the Assassin-class servant angry in a cute way. "I still don't accept having you as my sister-in-law."

"Mary, you don't need my sister's permission to-"

"But I want to. After all, she's the only family you have, and I want to have her like me before we marry. It'd make it all the more meaningful..." said Mary, her head down. Smiling, Keito pats her head, earning a blush for the Assassin-servant. This moment is ruined by Xenovia's stomach growling, who can't help but blush.

"Is it a bad time to ask for Mary to cook?"

 **45 minutes and eight bowls of mabo ramen later**

"Awww so full!" Xenovia told herself as she finished her last bowl, a satisfied look on her face. The bluenette compliments Mary, who thanks her before taking her dish in order to wash it.

"As usual, the only things you know are to train and eat," said Caren, Xenovia telling her they weren't the only things she knew and that she started gaming and tending to Sif. She also started playing the violin **(Reference to Kaori Miyazono from Your Lie in April, a character Risa Taneda voiced)** , to Keito and Mary's surprise.

"Since when did you do those things? Usually, you'd pass on doing anything else but swing a sword around at the same spot. I wonder what's going on..." said a curious Caren. Blushing, Xenovia told her it was complicated.

"Complicated? Funny. Every girl I ask that question to says the same thing, mainly because of a boy." Xenovia had steam coming out of her head as she avoids eye contact with the girl. "In love huh? I wonder what sort of boy he is."

"Caren, don't go teasing her like that," said Keito, sounding annoyed.

"Always killing my fun as always, Keito..." Getting up, Caren decided to head back to her hotel and sleep before returning to Japan. Before she goes, she tells her brother it was nice to see him before leaving and that Mary had better take care of him, for if she got back and Keito was still alive, she'd consider the Servant as part of the family, surprising the three.

"She rarely say things like that..." said Keito. Mary smiled to herself as she considered this a small victory for herself.

"...So violin huh?"

"I...practice playing it on Tuesdays and Thursdays, sometimes even Sunday, whenever no one's around to practice in the music room. I also...volunteered to be one of the violinists for Reia's concert next month." Keito and Mary had surprised looks on their faces as they stared at Xenovia, who was currently looking the other way to avoid eye contact.

"A violinist for Reia?...Can we listen to it?"

"I don't own a violin. How would I-" Xenovia stopped talking after Mary came back with a violin. "Where-"

"Keito's mother used to play the violin, so Keito kept it as a memento," Mary told the blueberry as she hands her the violin.

"...Turn the other way. I'm not used to having people see me playing," Xenovia told the couple. Nodding, Keito and Mary turn around. Making sure they weren't looking back, Xenovia plays **花の唄 (** **Hana no Uta)** for them. As she plays the instrument, Keito and Mary go wide-eyed as they listen to the violin being played. The bluenette was immersing herself in her thoughts as she played, her eyes closed, shutting out the world around her as she focused on moving her hands. Once she finished playing, she opened her eye to see Keito and Mary looking at her, surprised.

"I told you two to not look," said Xenovia, red in the face.

"Sorry, we couldn't help it...That violin...I think you should keep it," said Keito. When the bluenette asked if he was okay with letting her have it, he told her, "It's fine. I never was good at playing it, and it's better off in your hands than in mine."

"I'll make sure to care for it well."

"If you're planning to keep it, I should go find a case to put it in." Getting up, Mary leaves to find a case for the violin, leaving the two alone.

"How's your training going?"

"Nothing special, just adjusting to my magic circuits by practicing my reinforcement magic. If I can adjust to them at the pace I'm going, I may be able to use my time alter and projection magic without straining my body," Xenovia responds. "Back then, my bones felt like they were being electrified and immolated at the same time whenever I used my circuits, probably because I would go all out without understanding the harm it does to my body. Now, I only get tingles whenever I use them. If I keep this up for a good two weeks, I may be able to use them without any strain."

"That's good to hear," Keito told her before asking her about her projection and time alter magic. Xenovia tells him she hasn't used them since Oolacile, wanting to focus on mastering her circuits and training her body. "Good choice."

"...Keito, can I tell you something?"

"Of course, you can tell me." Blushing, Xenovia tells Keito about the dream she had about Naruto while she was unconscious, and that she wants to see him again, aware of who and where he is. "Naruto Namikaze huh...and he's in Japan?"

"Yes...I've been...thinking about him a lot and...I've also..."

"Also what?" Seeing her face get redder, Keito realized what she wanted to say and turned red himself. "You mean you've...done that? While thinking about him?"

"Is that bad?" asked Xenovia. Keito tells her it should be, given that she'd pleasuring herself while thinking about Naruto, a devil. But he assures her that, as a priest, he can forgive her for it, seeing as how this was a form of confessional between them. "From my small interactions with him, he's very kind, not something I've seen from a Devil," he told her before asking the bluenette if she planned on having a romantic relationship with him?"

"Yes..."

"Well...Considering the Church has plans to attend the Three Factions Summit, pursuing a relationship with him should be possible. I think you should go for it when you see him again." When asked if he was sure, Keito tells Xenovia to go with how she felt, and that he'd be there to forgive her for her feelings towards Naruto.

 **With Naruto**

 **Saturday (4/30)**

 **8:15 am**

 **6 days until Rias' Rating Game**

"Camping Day!" Chelsea yelled as she pumped her fists in the air. Naruto, Akame, Kotomi, and Shino helped Shizune load up the two vans as Maki and Joichi arrive.

"Alright, everyone use the bathroom before we go," said Shizune, Akame and Kotomi rush back inside to use it.

"Is it okay for Eu to stay by herself?" Naruto asked Maki, who told her the Bishop was staying with Seekvaira. Turning to Shizune, the Pawn thanks her for allowing her to come with them.

"It's no trouble at all. The more the merrier," said a smiling Shizune.

"Seiko couldn't come?" asked Naruto, Joichi confirming it as he tells him how she had a family emergency involving her uncle in a car accident.

"I hope her uncle makes it."

"Her uncle is tough so I don't think we'll need to worry about coming back and hearing bad news."

 **Chelsea's Car**

Akame rode shotgun as Shino, Maki, Kotomi, and Joichi sat in the back. Chelsea had offered to drive them since she had more space, and since Shizune's van had all the camping gear and equipment, leaving room for just the passenger's seat, leaving Naruto to ride with her.

"This is going to be a great trip. Not only do we have a few more than the last trips we've had, Naruto's bringing his cute girlfriend along for the trip. I'll be making my special Chelsea-brand curry for lunch, and I'll be showing the newcomers a great spot to swim in." The girls, minus Akame, were surprised. They weren't expecting to swim.

"We didn't bring any. We didn't know that-"

"Not to worry, I went ahead and bought each of you a swimsuit just in case this happened," Chelsea interrupts.

 **"SO PREPARED!"** Everyone in the back thought to themselves.

 **Shizune's Car**

As she was driving, Shizune directed quick little glances at Naruto, who was currently looking out his window. They were both unsure on what to talk about, and the silence wasn't helping either. 10 minutes of silence, Shizune decides to try to start a conversation with the blond.

"So I cleaned your room a few days ago and found a magazine for a guitar. Are you interested in it?" she asked the blond.

"I was thinking of owning one so I can play it. I already know how to play the piano well so I thought I should try something new."

"That's nice...You know, your father used to own a guitar. He was very horrible at it." When asked what happened to it, she told him his father was rushing to fast to impress her and ended up tripping, smashing his guitar in the process.

"Oh..."

"Yeah..." Again, silence took over. Wondering what other sorts of topics she could have with Naruto, she decides to talk about Jiraiya. "Jiraiya called me last night before we went to bed. He asked if you and Shino-"

"I'm not answering that," Naruto interrupts.

"I figured you'd say that..."

"...How is he?" asked Naruto, wondering about Jiraiya.

"He's doing well on his book tour. He told me to tell you to stay safe and to not get into any trouble at school," Shizune replies. Naruto tells her he hasn't gotten into any trouble at Kuoh since his first day, and that he's keeping to himself. Of course, Naruto had to lie, all in order to keep people like Shizune, Shino, and Jiraiya from worrying about him. "I'll be sure to tell him that when he calls again..."

 **Unnamed Campsite**

 **10:15 am**

"Oh, you made it!" yelled Mahiru as everyone arrived at the camp and started helping each other unpack everything and setting up tents for the next 2 hours. When Joichi asked how they knew of the spot they were camping on, Naruto tells him that the whole site, even the land, was owned by his father's company.

"He planned to have a company camping trip here, but no one showed up, so my mother decided to continue the camping trip with just my dad and her. Things got romantic and...let's just say that my mother loved this place so much that my dad decided to purchase the land."

"Wait, your family owns this land?" asked a surprised Maki.

"Yeah, a shame his employees never saw the beauty of this land," Naruto added. "Raspberry bushes, lack of carnivorous animals to attack us, a waterfall with a small river to swim-"

"Wait, you guys own a waterfall!?" Joichi interrupts, Chelsea responding with a yes as she brings out firewood, telling him she'll show them later. After finishing with setting everything up, Mahiru tells everyone to gather around as she prepares a camera stand and puts her camera on it and into position. Centering it perfectly, Mahiru runs in and smiles with everyone before the camera flashes. Looking at it, Shizune comments on how well shot it was, Mahiru looking proud.

 **After lunch**

"Alright, the girls and I are going to check the waterfall," said Chelsea, taking Shino, Akame, Kotomi, Maki and Mahiru with her as the guys help Shizune clean up the dishes. Once the girls leave, Naruto and Joichi help set up a telescope and some cooking gear. Well, Joichi had to set up the cooking gear since no one trusted Naruto to set it up, for obvious reasons.

"Back to an earlier conversation, I was wondering, if your parents are dead, who handles your father's company?" Naruto tells his friend that his father's assistant and friend, Kakashi Hatake, handled it, along with a new assistant named Iruka Umino. Jiraiya handled some parts of the business whenever he was out of state, as well as taxes. "So this Kakashi, is he trustworthy?"

"Very. After all, my father risked his own life to save Kakashi's when..." Remembering the explosion, Naruto skips it. "He managed to survive, though with a damaged eye, which had to be replaced by a cybernetic one my mom made," Naruto added. "He's very cool. Want to see his picture?"

"Sure." Taking out his phone, Naruto shows Joichi a picture of Kakashi. Looking at it, Joichi asked his friend why the silver-haired man was wearing a mask that covered his mouth. Naruto wondered about it himself.

"I'm going to go gather some herbs. Why don't you two go hang out with the others?" said Shizune as she prepared to go into the forest.

"Hey..." Turning to Naruto, she wondered what he wanted to tell her. "...Be careful." With a smile, she tells him not to worry before leaving.

"I'm curious about this waterfa-"

"JoJo, we're going catfishing," said Naruto as he took out a fishing rod and walked off.

"Catfishing?"

 **With Shino**

 **3:49 pm**

"This place is really nice," Shino told Chelsea as they walked along a trail.

"Yeah, just wait until you see the waterfall. It's a very breathtaking sight." Arriving at the spot, Shino, Maki, and Kotomi marvel at the waterfall that was providing water for the river in front of them.

"It's...It's beautiful!" Kotomi told Chelsea as her eyes marveled at the scene. Looking behind them, Maki's face turned red when Chelsea, Akame, and Mahiru started taking off their clothes, revealing their swimsuits. Mahiru's was a yellow plaid two-piece, Chelsea's was a blue frilly one, and Akame's was like Chelsea's, but white.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-What are you two doing!?" asked Maki.

"What do you mean? We're preparing to swim in it," said Mahiru, wearing a yellow plaid two piece.

"I DID say we were going swimming," said Chelsea, taking out a bag containing swimsuits for the three girls. "The white and blue frilly two-piece is for Shino-chan, Kotomi's is the black one piece, and Maki, for you I have a strapless, red two-piece."

"Strapless!?" Looking at each other the three sigh before taking their respective swimsuits and trying them on from behind the bushes. As the girls came out, Mahiru and Chelsea comment on how nice they looked, Mahiru telling the older Namikaze sibling she did a nice job with picking their swimsuits as she snapped pictures. Getting in the water, Chelsea tells the girls to come in, telling them how nice it felt.

Dipping her toe in the water, Shino comments on how cold it was before entering the river with the other girls. Kotomi voiced how nice it felt as she floats on it. Suddenly, Mahiru splashed her with water, starting a splash fight with the familiar. Soon, Akame. As Maki comments on how they were acting like children, she suddenly gets splashed in the face by Kotomi, who had attempted to slash Mahiru. Immediately after, the Pawn joins in on the splashing as Shino and Chelsea watch them.

"Hey, Chelsea..." Looking at Shino, she asked the girl what she needed. "The waterfall behind us... What's behind it?"

"Nothing really, just a shallow part of the river that goes up to your waist, and a nice bit of land you can sit or lay on to rest and soak your feet i-...Wait a minute..." Developing a small smile on her face, she asked Shino if she planned to do something naughty with Naruto later.

"What? No...Not at all, I was just wondering if there was a cave or-"

"Shino-chan, you can't hide it from me. I'm fully aware that you want to have sex with Naruto during this small trip of ours," Shino turns a bright shade of red, having been exposed by the older Namikaze sibling.

"Such a daring and creative girl you are...to have plans to go first base at a nice area like this." Putting an assuring hand on her shoulder, Chelsea says good luck to her, giving her a thumbs up.

 **15 minutes later**

 **With Naruto**

"Mind telling me why we're out at this river looking for catfish? I thought it was already decided that Chelsea would make curry," said Joichi as he held a spear Naruto had fashioned by hand, the blond holding his fishing rod.

"We're not hunting for many, just one."

"One?"

"There's a catfish, 15 feet long, that's been swimming here for who knows how long," Naruto answered, surprising Joichi. The blond goes on to tell him how he, when he was young, Akame, and their father would try to catch it, only to fail since their lines would always break. Naruto also held a grudge against the fish, since it would always appear and eat the fish they caught.

"The fishing rod I have is designed to pull in fish like the one we're hunting. This time, I will catch it, with your help, JoJo."

"How are we going to go about catching it?" Joichi asked, just as they arrive at the river.

"I will attempt to reel it in with my rod once it gets the bait. While it's distracted, you will stab it in the spine with that spear I fashioned."

"Sounds good, Naruto." The blond nods before telling his friend to cross the river so they can get started. However, as soon as Joichi enters the water, the 15 feet long catfish appears and catches Joichi, to his and Naruto's surprise. With Joichi in its mouth, the catfish swims off, with Naruto yelling his friend's name as he chases after it.

"JOJOOOOOO!" yelled Naruto as he followed it to the waterfall the girls were splashing around in, Kotomi pointing at it as she yelled, "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Ahhh, that's the fish that always ate the fish I catch on every one of our camping trips!" yelled Akame as she points at it.

"Save me!" Joichi yelled as he struggled to keep himself from getting swallowed. Immediately after she said that, Maki swims at the fish at fast speeds before diving into the water. Boosting herself up, the Pawn performs an uppercut, hitting it in the stomach, thus releasing Joichi as it crashed into the water. As it attempts to escape, Naruto yells, "Oh no you don't!", as he swings his rod, the hook getting caught in its tail. As Naruto struggled to reel it in, Joichi and the girls come out of the water to help him pull it in. With Chelsea's suggestion, on a count of three, they pulled at the same time, bringing it out of the water. As it struggled on land, Maki stops it by grabbing a large rock and slamming it downward, hitting its spine in order to paralyze it.

"We...We finally caught it..." Naruto said out loud.

"Bastard tried to eat me...Now I'm going cut it up, cook it, and eat it," Joichi adds.

 **Camp**

 **5:35 pm**

"Oh, you're all- WHAT IS THAT!?" Shizune yelled.

"Hey Shizune-san," said Shino as she and the others came back, having carried the large catfish together. "We caught dinner..."

"I can see that," said a wide-eyed Shizune, wondering how they caught a fish that size. Shino, Mahiru, and Kotomi worked on cutting vegetables like tomatoes, celery, and carrots, as well as the healthy herbs Shizune collected earlier. Naruto, Joichi, Akame, and Chelsea were tasked with cutting apart and cleaning the fish, removing the bones and taking out the guts so Shizune could use the fish's brain, eyes, and bones for a delicious soup stock.

"Shizune, the vegetables have been diced," said Shino, the woman thanking her as she took them and dumped it into the pot. At the same time, Naruto and the others finished slicing up the fish as Shizune told them to cook it by the fire. As the fish meat cooked, Kotomi smelled the aroma coming from the roasting fish meat, drooling as she wondered how it'll taste.

 **6:31 pm**

Once the meat was well done, and its skin crispy, Shizune had just finished with the stew, telling everyone to gather around the fire. After taking a picture of this moment, Mahiru gave them the okay to start eating. Taking a bite out of the fish, Joichi comments on how crispy the catfish's skin was, telling them, "For an aquatic bastard that almost made me its meal, it has some crispy skin."

"Mmmm, so good!" Kotomi said out loud as she savored the taste of the fish meat. Shizune hands each of them a bowl of stew to try. Tasting the soup, everyone starts sighing in blissful happiness.

"So glad I came back to Japan..." Mahiru said out loud. Taking out her list, Maki crossed out **1\. Go camping** , **and** **2\. Try out a bikini** before putting it away. Checking her phone, Mahiru informed the others that they can get a good view of the Milky Way at around 10:30 pm.

"After eating, let's tell some scary stories," said Chelsea.

"Scary stories huh. Joichi Johjima has an amazing story that will knock your socks off."

"Really? How about a bet?" asked Chelsea. "The ones who tell a story that doesn't scare the most people, before the time we need to see the Milky Way, will have to disassemble and put away all the camping gear tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Joichi replies, a smile on his face as Akame, Kotomi, Maki, Mahiru, and Shizune get in on the bet. As they talked to one another, Shino texts Naruto to come with her after eating and to pack some swimming trunks. Looking at her, the Rook sees his girlfriend looking the other way, red in the face.

 **7:45 pm**

 **Waterfall**

After having some time to have fun and splash each other, the two decide to go behind the waterfall.

"I've always wanted to go camping with my mother...But we could never go since she was still having trouble with handling the loss of my father...You're lucky to have experienced this with yours before...Sorry if I sound jealous, Naruto."

"I don't mind Shino...Maybe she can come to join us in November. My family and I own a cabin in Hokkaido and it'd be nice to have more adults around, other than Shizune."

"You sound like you're warming up to having Shizune around," Shino adds.

"Seekvaira did tell me to give her a chance," Naruto told her.

"When was this?" asked Shino, Naruto telling her it was 6 weeks after they became a couple. "So you talked to her about it and not your cute and loving girlfriend? How awful of you," Shino told her boyfriend as she pouts and flicks him on the forehead.

"I deserved that..." Shino agrees with him before sharing a laugh with the blond.

 **Lemon Start**

"...Hey Naruto?"

"Yes, Shino?"

"Did you know that I can stay underwater without air for about 3 minutes?" she told the Rook, red in the face.

"Three minutes, wow. That's a minute more than Chelsea. And I should-" Naruto paused as Shino immerses herself into the water and starts pulling down his swimming trunk, exposing his cock to the cold water. Prior to the trip, Shino had been researching ways to pleasure Naruto, coming across some videos on PornHub that involved a woman performing fellatio on her partner underwater. Wrapping her right hand around the Rook's shaft, Shino jerks it a bit to stimulate it before using her tongue to circle the head as Naruto sucks in a sharp breath.

The Rook's eyes roll back in his head as he lets out a moan that deepens when his girlfriend slides him all the way into her mouth till he reached her throat. The blond's fingers tangle in her hair as he helps bob her head back and forth. Underwater, Shino started moving her panties to the side before using her left pointing and middle fingers to stimulate her pussy, moaning as she sucked the blond off.

After, 2 1/2 minutes, Naruto moaned out loud as he came inside Shino's mouth, the girl cumming as well as she lets go of his cock and comes back up for air. Breathing heavily, Shino takes off her underwear as Naruto takes out a condom from his shorts pocket and puts it on. Immediately following that, the blond rest his back against the rocky wall as Shino helps him position his cock against her entrance.

"Are you ready for this?" asked Naruto, Shino telling him it was now or never. With one thrust, the Rook had partially entered the Asada girl's pussy. Shino winced in pain as her hymen broke. Worried, Naruto asked her if she was okay.

"Yes, it's just a little pain. Let's keep going," she told him. Nodding, Naruto completely enters her as she lets out a moan. The blond starts thrusting in and out of her with slow, steady movement as the girl moves her hips in order to match his thrusting.

"You're so tight Shino...it feel amazing inside of you," Naruto told his girlfriend. As he continued to thrust his cock inside of her, Shino wrapped her arms around the blond's neck as she whispered into his right ear, _"Faster..."_ Given the okay, Naruto increased the pace of his thrusts as the girl wrapped her legs around his waist and bounced on his cock. As he furiously thrusts inside of her, Naruto pulls up her bra, exposing her breasts and gropes her left breast and sucks on her nipple, Shino letting out a moan as she yelled, "Oh fuck...Oh fuck..." Looking up at her, Naruto was surprised by her foul mouth.

Looking at him, the blushing girl, plants her lips on his, inserting her tongue in his mouth as she furiously massaged the Rook's tongue. Experiencing this side of Shino only turned Naruto on even more as he grabs her butt with his hands and thrusts deeper, hitting her G spot as she moans in her boyfriend's mouth.

After a whole minute of making out, Naruto parts lips with Shino as he tells her, "Shino, I'm so close..."

"Me too." Resting her head on his right shoulder, Shino rests her forehead against his as the blond speeds up his thrusts. Crying out her name, Naruto and Shino come at the same time, the girl arching her back, head thrown back and mouth hanging open as she orgasmed.

"Holy shit Shino, that was amazing..." said Naruto, removing his cock from Shino's pussy. Shino agreed with the blond in between pants. Looking down, the girl noticed that Naruto's cock was still erect.

"It's still big!?" said a surprised Shino.

"I think I can go for one more round...If that's okay with you?"

"I can go for another. What do you have in mind?" Seven minutes later, Naruto was thrusting his eight-inch cock inside of her from behind, on top of the small bit of land behind the waterfall. Shino was on all fours as her breasts swayed forward and back, Naruto's hands on her waist as he furiously thrusts inside of her. The lustful devil instinct inside of him told him to take her like an animal, and he was very much obliged to do.

"Yes, Naruto! Right there! Harder!" Shino moaned as Naruto formed a smile on his face and shoved his cock deeper, getting a lustful scream out of her. Finally, Naruto let out a scream as he came inside her the second time, Shino releasing her juices after. Finally spent, Naruto exits from her as he lied next to his girlfriend, the couple smiling at each other before sharing a small laugh.

"I love you, Shino."

"I love you too, Naruto..." Having waited out their ordeal, the two put their clothes back on before walking back to camp, hand in hand as Shino rests her head on the blond's shoulder.

 **Camp**

 **8:57 pm**

"There you guys are!" said Joichi. "Where've you guys been?"

"We were just taking a walk together is all," said Naruto, red in the face. Looking at them, Chelsea knew what the couple had just finished doing, forming a smile on her face as she gave Shino a thumbs up that went unnoticed by the others. "You guys still telling scary stories?"

"Of course, so far, Kotomi's in dead last," said Joichi, Kotomi pouting as she jabs him in the side. "Ow!"

"Well, we have a long way until 10:30. Might as well tell you guys some scary stories of my own." In the end, Kotomi didn't scare any of them with her "scary stories". Though sad at first, her mood brightened when Naruto promised to buy her two boxes of doughnuts when they got back.

 **[Fate/EXTELLA OST - Main Theme]**

Following this, Mahiru got everyone's attention as they look up at the night sky, their eyes widening with wonder as the Milky Way appears, lighting up the sky.

"It's beautiful..." Maki said out loud as her eyes gazed upon it.

"This is a nice way to end a night..." Chelsea adds. Mahiru takes a picture of it for her collection as Naruto holds Shino's hand in his. Looking at the others, Naruto smiles before gazing back up. After 20 minutes, the Milky Way disappeared. Tired, everyone decided to call it a night as they prepare for bed. Before he entered the tent with Joichi, Maki approached Naruto and thanked him for having her on the trip.

"Anytime Harumaki."

"I think I can consider you a friend now," Raising a brow, Naruto asked her if his smile didn't piss her off anymore. "I can tolerate it, even if it does make me want to punch you."

"Fair enough," Naruto replied with a smile as Maki smiled back.

 **[Music End]**

 **Sunday**

 **12:30 am**

 **5 days until Rias' Rating Game**

Getting up, Naruto finds himself needing to use the bathroom. Exiting the tent, Naruto walks a good distance away from the camp before finding a good bush to pee on.

"Much better..." said a tired but relieved Naruto.

 **"Make sure you shake it a bit to let out the droplets."** The Rook screams a bit when he hears an all-too-familiar voice in his head.

"In...Infernus!?" You're back!?"

 **"Well yeah, I've been back for a good while now."**

"I see...Wait...A good while...When did you get back?" asked Naruto. The blond turns red after Infernus tells him he returned when his host was taking Shino from behind doggy style, complimenting the girl's figure after. "You were watching!?"

 **"What'd you expect? I came back to you fucking the hell out of that girlfriend of yours. Was that you losing your virginity?"** Infernus sounded surprised when Naruto told him he lost it right before the demon returned. **"So you lost it right before I was available...I'm proud of you. I must say, you've been doing some pretty interesting shit while I was gone. Getting a sexy familiar and Bishop of your own, meeting some very nice girls I have yet to see in person, making out with your King and that Student Council President you're always helping out, being introduced to the Pawn and Knight of Seekvaira's, and getting your blood sucked by that sexy vampire nurse. Let me tell you, that Knight and the nurse...I would definitely want to wreck their asses."** Naruto turned red from hearing Infernus speak his mind.

"I...I've...missed you Infernus." The moment gets ruined when Infernus asked if he was coming on to him, telling his host he wasn't bi. "...Of course I expected this from you."

 **"Joking aside, you've definitely improved on your physical and magical abilities while I was gone,"** Infernus adds, the blond telling him he joined a club that helped increase his physical abilities. **"While you still only have access to 10% of my power, it's been improved upon thanks to your club activities, so that's a win for you."**

"Anything I should know about?" asked Naruto.

 **"Just one thing. While you now have access to 10% of my abilities again, I can't take over your body or voluntarily switch places with you."** The Rook jokes about how that didn't sound like a loss for him. **"Fuck you Naruto I'm talking. The upside is that it's only temporary, and that it'll be fixed within a few days. Knowing you, this shouldn't pose a problem, just as long as you don't get yourself into any sort of trouble.**

"That shouldn't be a problem since I haven't encountered anyone who could pose a problem for me," he told the demon, who then told Naruto to not jinx it. "That said, I've actually missed having you being the annoying demon that lived inside my body."

 **"Good to be back."** Smiling, Naruto heads back to camp. **"Once we get back home, you should head straight to Glasses' place. I'm going to let you in on a few things I've thought about trying."** When asked if they were new attacks/magic he could use, Infernus confirms it, telling him it'll help him be more effective in close combat, and it'd increase the damage he deals.

 **11:30 am**

 **Namikaze Residence**

"Ah, good to be back!" yelled Chelsea as the others came in and helped put away the gear and camping equipment. Naruto puts his glasses back on before helping Shizune take the tents out of the car before storing them in the storage room.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto. Great camping trip," said Joichi as he went off to meet with his girlfriend Seiko. Checking her phone, Shino got a message from Xenovia to hang out in Fatal Bullet.

"I have to go home. Zenobia sent me an invite to a quest." Naruto tells her to have fun. Before she goes, she whispers in Naruto's ear, _"Let's rent a hotel room in game later. I want to find out if we can do more in the virtual world."_ Naruto turned red as a smiling Shino said goodbye to Shizune and the others before leaving.

 **"I can't wait to see you and her fuck in the virtual world."**

 **"Fuck off Infernus."**

 **"And there it is..."**

"Shizune, I'm going to go pay a visit to Seekvaira," he told the woman, who told him to get there safely. "Don't worry, I'm bringing Maki and Kotomi with."

 **On the way to Seekvaira**

"Doughnuts, I don't know how but you're always taste good with every bite..." said a blissfully happy Kotomi as she walked behind Naruto and Maki.

"So your demon is back?"

"After a long hiatus," said Naruto.

"Makes me curious to test how strong you are now that he's back," Maki replied. "Does this mean that you'll quit Joichi's club?" Naruto tells the Pawn he wasn't planning on quitting his friend's club, considering it a dick move before telling her he still has room to improve his body.

"Well aren't you loyal..."

"It's what friends do..." Naruto finished.

 **Agares Mansion**

Entering, Naruto and Maki present themselves as Seekvaira rushed towards Naruto and hugs him, surprising both him, the Agares Pawn, and Kotomi.

"Daaarling! You're finally home from your trip!" Seekvaira told Naruto in a cute tone as she rubbed her face in his chest.

 **"This is new..."** said Infernus, wondering what was going on in the King's head. Before Naruto could say anything, a man with light-blond hair and red eyes, wearing a nobleman attire, makes his presence known, along with a black-haired man with grey eyes, wearing a gold shirt underneath a red blazer and pants, a gold handkerchief in the man's right breast pocket.

"Oh, how I've waited and waited for you to return to my loving arms!" Knowing Seekvaira, this must be something very important if it meant pretending to be her "darling". With a smile, Naruto gently tells his King, "It's good to be back in your arms, honey." This serves to piss off the grey-eyed man and spark curiosity from the blond nobleman.

"This is the young man you've been seeing for several weeks Seekvaira?" asked the surprised nobleman.

"Isn't he handsome, Father?" At that moment, Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"F-Father!?" This was Seekvaira's father, the Archduke.

"Before I forget, here's your welcome home kiss." Immediately, Seekvaira kissed her now-surprised Rook on the lips, in front of a blushing Maki and Kotomi, her father, and the pissed off man in red.

 **"What did you get yourself into this time?"** asked a curious Infernus, letting out a demonic laugh.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED2.5: Weak and Brave by** **鈴木 このみ (Konomi Suzuki)**

* * *

 **Next chapter may or may not conclude the Riser Arc. I know I promised Infernus to return in the Excalibur Arc, but the camping trip gave me the opportunity to finally have Naruto and Shino having sex and have Infernus return. I was worried that if he returned later, he'd be somewhat irrelevant and that people would forget he was there. I also missed his foul mouth and his need to speak his mind.**

 **Things I wanted to add/include but couldn't add in:**

 **1\. Mountain climbing**

 **2\. Seiko joining the camping trip**

 **3\. One of the girls losing their top, the catfish taking it**

 **4\. Mahiru revealing photos of ruins found underneath the Alps, with Seekvaira wanting to explore them and fund the girl's expedition.**

 **5\. Esdeath getting word of the ruins and making her way there.**

 **6\. Naruto waking up to a happily sleeping Kotomi lying next to him in his and Joichi's tent.**

 **7\. Shirabi being invited to the camping trip**

 **8.** **Scáthach making an appearing, killing the catfish with** **Gáe Bolg**

 **9\. Glimpses of Issei's training**

 **10\. Xenovia asking Caren to look for Naruto**

 **11\. Xenovia retrieving the shotgun she had the old man make for her**

 **Had I went another route, the next chapter would have Naruto and** **Scáthach** **fighting Esdeath in the Alps. However, when I saw how OP she was, and after seeing the new trailer for Dragon Ball Super: Broly, I decided not to, since a battle like this would have to be for later when Naruto had enough skill at his disposal.**

 **Regarding the song challenge, I was searching for people or a person to hear the plans I have for a chapter leading to the Excalibur Arc. So if you are willing, please PM me and not post it in the reviews.**


	24. Poll (IMPORTANT)(On Profile NOW)

While this isn't a chapter, I will say this: I am working hard trying to make the chapter(s) for both FIREBRAND and JtN Part I. But before that, I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.

For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. I know I mention him a lot but I have a deep anger towards Makoto and don't want the one Shonen Jump character who's helped me through life be like him.

Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person.

Think of it as Batman having all sorts of love interests, with Catwoman always having that special place, and Superman, who has eyes only for Lois Lane, until the New 52 came knocking.

This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.


	25. Part I Ch 6

**Apologies for the very long wait, I had to focus on real-life stuff but I have here a new chapter! First, I want to say Merry Christmas to everyone!**

 **imargam**

 **Q: Pensé que harías esto un harem, pienso que quedaría mejor así porque me parece que hay demasiados intereses en medio y sinceramante casi nadie quiere que una historia tenga tantas opciones y solo se quede con 1 ya que siempre tarda mucho para llegar con la elegida. Pero solo es una sugerencia**

 **A: I meant Naruto Uzumaki of Universe-458, not Naruto Namikaze of the FIREBRANDverse (Universe-333). Sorry for not putting more detail into it.**

 **Fox-king-666**

 **Q:** **Lol I love how sona has a dark side that only naruto knows now**

 **A: Naruto's fault she discovered her sexual attraction towards him.**

 **Stratos263**

 **Q: Whoa is naruto finally going to get his v card punched**

 **A: What? He got it punched last chapter.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (In progress)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **Need 5 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **Still need suggestions for missions Naruto did for Sirzechs that involve assassination, elimination, preventing something big from happening, bodyguard duty, rescuing an important target, and more. This all happens during the six weeks before Oolacile and the end of Chapter 11 before post-credits. These missions will also show up after Issei crashed the wedding so suggestions, please.**

 **I'll also take suggestions for contracts Naruto has to do. Ones I have in mind are:**

 **1\. Bartender**

 **2\. Tutor**

 **3\. Hunting buddy**

 **4\. Teacher's assistant**

 **5\. Ajuka's assistant**

 **6\. A mascot for a birthday party**

 **7\. Pianist**

* * *

 **Last thing:** **I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person.** **This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **OP2:** **ViViD DESiRE by Eri Kitamura**

 **Sunday (5/1)**

 **5 Days until Rias' Rating Game**

Parting lips with Seekvaira, Naruto saw Archduke Agares sport an amused look on his face as the man in red gave him the stink eye.

"Hmmm...A rather handsome boy you have here Seekvaira. What is your name?" asked Mr. Agares. **(JP:** **Ryōtarō Okiayu)(US: Patrick Seitz)**

"Naruto Namikaze, Mr. Agares sir. I'm her Rook. It's nice to finally meet you."

"I wasn't aware that my daughter was already seeing someone...behind my back," he told him, turning to his daughter. "And a Rook of her own Peerage to add to that..."

"I wanted him to be a surprise, but...you were always so busy." Hearing her answer, Mr. Agares apologized to her.

"This...boy...This Rook? He's supposed to be your lover? You sure have a bad taste in men Seekvaira," the man in red told her.

"Who's the guy wearing red?" asked Naruto. Seekvaira introduced her Rook, Maki, and Kotomi to Hazama Berith, the one she was supposed to be engaged to, meaning he was her fiancé. Seekvaira then adds that she wouldn't have to marry him since she already has her "darling" in her arms before wrapping her arms around Naruto's left arm and lovingly resting her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, but you must break up with him. You're engaged TO ME, not that low-class commoner trash," said Hazama, pointing at Naruto. Looking at the Archduke, Hazama asks him, "Would you really let Seekvaira date someone like him? Surely you haven't been disciplining her and talking to her about who to and not to date."

"Watch your tongue," Mr. Agares told Berith, narrowing his eyes at him.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Turning back to Seekvaira and Naruto, he asked the latter what he could possibly offer Seekvaira that he, Hazama Berith, couldn't.

"Hmmm...If there's one thing I could offer her, it's my life," said Naruto.

"Is that all you have to offer her?"

"I'm sure there's more, but I'm not willing to share more than that with some stranger I barely know," Naruto adds.

"Let's continue this conversation in my studies. Why don't you join us? It involves you, my daughter, and...her fiance." Naruto tells Mr. Agares that he needs some time with Seekvaira alone, with the Archduke allowing it as he, Hazama, Maki, and Kotomi leave them alone.

 **"I hate that guy,"** said Infernus as Naruto ignores him and starts talking to his King.

"Fiancé?"

"Hazama Berith. He's the successor to the House of Berith. He's strong, maybe stronger than Riser Phenex. He's not someone to take likely, and I should know," she told him. "I...in the spur of the moment, told my father that I was seeing you for several weeks."

"That explains why you came all the ways here to give me a kiss." Seekvaira turned red before telling him she had to make it convincing. She also told her Rook how well he adjusted to the situation before asking him if he was looking to be an actor. "Seekvaira..."

"...Right, back to the topic, I don't see myself having a happy life with him. He's spoiled, prideful, and worst of all, he is a liar."

"Why not suggest a Rating Game to annul it?" asked Naruto. Seekvaira tells him she wanted to, but given how he only has one member on his peerage, a fight with him would count as being unfair, despite their strength in quality over quantity. "A Rating Game, at best, must have at least 6-7 pieces, including the King, to play against someone with a full set."

"So that's why..."

"For now, please go along with this okay?" Naruto simply nods. After thanking him, Seekvaira tells her Rook, "We should go talk with my father. Come..." As they made their way to the study room, Seekvaira, red in the face, asked Naruto how the kiss felt.

 **"Yes Naruto, how did it feel?"**

"...It was nice," Naruto responds, red in the face.

"Is that all?" asked Seekvaira, wanting to know how he truly felt about it. She wanted him to be as detailed as possible.

"...If you want the long answer, since I wasn't drunk this time, your lips are very soft and gave me a pleasant and electrifying sensation throughout my body," he adds, Seekvaira a bit speechless as steam comes out of her head. "Th-That's all..."

 **"You also left out the part where you say, "It was very addicting, and I wouldn't mind having another one."** Naruto tells Infernus to fuck off in his mind.

 **Study Room**

"As you know, my daughter's to be married to Hazama Berith and, while I hold no ill feelings towards you Namikaze, you must break up with my daughter," Mr. Agares told Naruto as the blond finished a cup of honey lemon tea.

"Is it because I'm not of royalty or because I'm a low-class Rook?" Naruto asked. "Usually those are the reasons why."

"It's both," Hazama responds. "You are a nobody who was lucky enough to catch the attention of Seekvaira, become her Rook and managed to woo her with your "charm". Sorry, but your luck runs out now." Naruto raised a brow when the Berith heir called him a nobody. If only he knew who he was talking shit to.

"Don't talk to Naruto like that, Hazama," Seekvaira told her fiance, an angry look on her face.

"Sorry dear, I was-"

"And don't call me dear. I have no intention of marrying you," Seekvaira interrupts. "I'd rather wash my mouth with dirty water than kiss you at the altar."

"Please, you're lips are already dirty from kissing that fool. Just give up. Your father has already got everything ready for our wedding and I'm not going to let my future wife go off with some mongrel."

 **"Getting very close to wanting to fuck him up."**

 **"You and me both Infernus..."**

"Devils like us, Seekvaira, must marry devils of equal power and class, something your boyfriend lacks. He offers you his life, but how much is it worth exactly?" Seekvaira tells Hazama it may be worth more than his. "I doubt that. You're either blind or a fool to fall for him Seekvaira. You kiss him in front of me and your father to receive a reaction from me, letting me know I wouldn't be the first kiss. To add insult to injury, you date him for several weeks despite being engaged to me. I'm willing to bet that you're not dating him at all and you're making it up in a desperate attempt to not marry me."

"Watch it Hazama. You're lucky my father is here, or you'd be at a hospital for three months," Seekvaira told her fiance, clenching her fists underneath the table.

"If you marry him, your kids will suffer. They would be weak with his blood running through their veins, and you'll be left regretting not-"

"Hey, Hazama, shut your mouth or I'll sear it shut," Naruto interrupts, surprising Seekvaira and her father. "Talking bad about me, I can tolerate it. But Seekvaira, insulting her and her non-existing kids, right in front of her father, is the worst mistake of your life."

"You're not in the position to-" In that instant, Naruto blasted him out of the dining room with a fireball, surprising Hazama, since he didn't see him move. "You DARE attack someone of the Berith fam-"

"I don't give two shits about who you are. You're nothing but a spoiled, rich, bastard," Naruto interrupts, surprising Mr. Agares. "Believe what you want Berith, but as her "lover", and her Rook, I will make you regret saying those things to her," Naruto told Hazama. Getting up, Hazama was about to attack him when Mr. Agares stops him. "And how exactly do you plan to make him regret them, Namikaze?"

"I will fight him, 1-on-1. If I win, the marriage is annulled and she gets to choose whoever she wants to marry." When asked what was in it for him, Naruto tells him, "If he wins...I'll leave her peerage and serve him as his butler."

"No...No no no, a simple butler won't be enough..." said an angered Hazama. "If I win, Namikaze becomes my pet. Leash and everything."

"Hazama, you-" Before she could say anything, Naruto agrees to it. "But-"

"Don't worry Seekvaira. I won't lose...Not to someone, or anyone, like him." Impressed by Naruto's loyalty and willingness to fight for his daughter, despite what would happen, should he lose, Mr. Agares allows it.

"Starting today, you have 5 days to train for the fight, which will be held the same day as Rias Gremory's Rating Game." Hazama comments on how useless it'd be for Naruto to train and be able to match up to him after 5 days and that he should start licking his shoes before getting up from the floor and leaving.

"That was quite an outburst Namikaze."

"He deserved it..." Naruto responds before asking him why he'd let someone like Hazama be engaged to Seekvaira. Mr. Agares tell him how it was out of poor judgment in his part, and his hands were tied. At that time, he was only thinking about recovering the numbers of the Devils and not how his daughter felt. He was so occupied with his work that he never had time to hear her out before apologizing to her.

"It couldn't be helped..." Seekvaira told her father. "After all, you and mother are always booked." Mr. Agares sweats a bit when she told him that.

"Look on the bright side, your Rook's going to fight him to stop it..." Mr. Agares felt tense when Seekvaira gave her father the Agares scowl. Seeing this, Naruto wondered, **"This is Seekvaira's father? He was scary earlier..."**

 **"Every a tough guy has his quirks. His happens to be his daughter. Makes you wonder if the mother is the more dominating of the two parents..."** Naruto became tense once Mr. Agares focused on him.

"Namikaze, I had reserved 3 seats to **Kobe Beef Kaiseki 511**. Usually, it closes on Sundays but I bought the whole place and had it open for just tonight. It was to try and clear some animosity between Seekvaira and Hazama, and to spend some time with my daughter of course. But since Hazama has left, would you like to come with, since you're her boyfriend?"

"Sure, I don't mind. Should I wear a suit?"

 **Training Room**

 **2 hours ago**

"Yeah, that's why I can't play Fatal Bullet tonight. I'll be out until 11."

 _ **"Okay, maybe we'll try "that" next time we log in."**_ After saying goodbye to Shino and hanging up, Naruto resumes his training for his fight with Hazama when Seekvaira comes in.

"Seekvaira? What brings you in here?" The Agares King tells her Rook, "Can't I come in and watch you train, maybe help out?"

"Oh that reminds me, Infernus is back."

"He's back!?" asked a now-surprised Seekvaira. Naruto tells her he was about to teach him some new tricks. "Like what?"

"Well, he said I can burn an individual's overall strength until they either pass out or die," Naruto replies.

"Burning someone's power? That's possible?" Naruto goes on to tell her he'd have to be touching his opponent to do it. Seekvaira comments on how overpowered it sounds before telling him an ability like that could prove useful for his fight with Hazama. "Do you need help?

"Sure. I was going to ask Kotomi, but she had some homework to complete and Maki's helping her. I also wanted to use a flame clone."

"You can clone yourself now?"

"Sure, I mean I can form another me using my flames to create a solid person. Of course, I can create one without using my flames but I wanted variety. Why?"

"Nothing! Nothing you should know!" Seekvaira replied, sounding defensive as a blush formed on her face. "So what do I need to do?"

"Just stand in front of me, and I'll try to drain your energy." Walking in front of him, Seekvaira tells him she was ready. "Alright, here I go." Putting his hands on her shoulder, Naruto's hands are enveloped by yellow flames as he attempts to burn away Seekvaira's energy. It works, but it was a very slow process. Naruto tries it five more times, but it was always the same results, and Seekvaira hasn't shown any signs of being tired.

"Maybe you should move on to something else...For now, you know you're capable of it, but it'd be a waste if you continue trying to master this within the five days you have to train. Are there any other tricks or techniques you want to try?"

"Yes, in fact, I have several new techniques I've been compiling," said Naruto, Seekvaira's eyes widening in surprise. Just how creative was he? "I also finished the basic and advanced-level magic books you lent me." Now they were close to popping out.

"Your development speed is something to fear I swear. Hmmm...Why not try these new moves out in a fight, now that Infernus is back and you've improved your body?" Naruto tells her he was hoping to have another go at her. "Oh no, you're not fighting me. If you're going to use destructive techniques, it'd be for the best if you fought someone who can provide a better challenge. Someone with far more experience."

"Who would that be?" Taking out her phone, she texted her father, asking if he could spar with her Rook. "Who did you just text?"

 **Courtyard**

"I look forward to seeing what Seekvaira finds interesting about you, Namikaze," said Mr. Agares as he got into battle stance.

"Thank you for being my sparring partner, sir."

"I must warn you, I don't know how to hold back." Once the battle begins, Mr. Agares uses Time Magic to accelerate his movement speed, appearing in front of Naruto before punching him in the face and sending him flying back. The Rook quickly recovers before blocking several of the archduke's punches and kicking him in the gut, stunning him briefly before kicking the Archduke back. He then concentrates his energy into a condensed sphere of blue flames, calling the technique **Prominence** before firing it in the form of an oval shaped blast surrounded by three blue rings. Recovering, Mr. Agares traps the attack in a field of time magic that slows it down. The attack missed as it blows up a large part of the courtyard, surprising Seekvaira.

Going for another attack, Mr. Agares goes for an elbow strike to the Rook's stomach, only to have the strike blocked by Naruto. The archduke moves away to avoid a kick from the before going in for a strong punch to his chest. The Rook avoids it, only to be hit in the face when Mr. Agares quickly spins his body and performs an elbow strike, knocking him to the ground.

"I'm impressed, a few have managed to last this long against my Bajiquan." Getting up, Naruto readied himself, as Mr. Agares tells him he admires his spirit to continue fighting before going for another strike. With a smirk, Naruto puts his hands forward as a ring of red energy forms in front of him. Releasing it, the ring envelops Mr. Agares in the red energy, stopping him in place **(Goku's new technique from DB Super: Broly. Really want to see that movie!)**. Cocking his fist back, Naruto's left fist catches on fire as hey yells **Phoenix Cannon**. Throwing the punch, his fist makes contact with Mr. Agares' chest, as a flaming image of a phoenix exits from the back of the Archduke.

The power of the attack sends Seekvaira's father flying back. Breaking free from Naruto's paralysis move, Mr. Agares plants his feet on the ground, skidding back before coming to a halt. Looking at him, Naruto noticed that his opponent had no scratches on him.

"I put everything into my attack, and it didn't even scratch you. You're definitely Seekvaira's father." With a smile, Mr. Agares told him, "I do admit, I did feel the power of your punch. However, it only served to tickle me. What else you got?" Naruto tells Mr. Agares he was going to say the same thing. Naruto performs a dashing right punch, using his flames to propel himself forward and boost his speed and power. Mr. Agares lunges forward grapples Naruto's right arm and flips over him, landing behind him. Stopping himself, Naruto spins counter-clockwise and performs an elbow strike.

Using Time Magic, Mr. Agares increased his reaction time, ducking the Rook's elbow strike before performing a simple but devastating two-handed pushing motion palm strike aimed for Naruto's stomach. To his surprise, he's sent flying backward. Naruto had applied a layer of heat underneath his clothes, which, if hit, would absorb the impact and send it back at the Archduke **(Counter Burst)**. The Rook had managed to knock Seekvaira's father to the ground.

"Hey Seekvaira, what's going on?" Turning around, Seekvaira saw Maki and Kotomi approach her. Seekvaira tells them Naruto was trying out some new moves against her father.

"He's added some new offensive, defensive, and supportive moves to his arsenal," she told them. Looking at her master, Kotomi was surprised when she saw Naruto in a battle for the first time.

"How is Naruto not tired?" asked Kotomi. Maki concludes that, since the sun was up, Naruto was being supplied with solar energy that constantly refills, allowing him to keep going, the perks of being the host of a powerful flame demon.

"This is the first time I've actually seen him fight during the day. I must say, he's never shown this much energy fighting," Maki adds.

"Very good Namikaze! Very good! I needed this rush after several months sitting at my desk doing paperwork!" Mr. Agares uses time magic to send a large fireball back at Naruto by reversing it. Naruto sidesteps it before stomping the ground, sending a torrent of erupting flames at him.

"I've got more up my sleeve!" As Mr. Agares produced a mandala made of his devil energy to block the flames, Naruto forms his left hand into a circle and places it on his right palm before shooting a focused blast of flame that flew through the torrent of flames and broke through Mr. Agares' defense, hitting him in the chest and destroying the front part of his business suit, revealing his perfect abdomen.

"I actually felt that!" yelled Mr. Agares, sounding excited as he tears off his suit and prepares to fight shirtless.

"We should go." When Kotomi asked why, Seekvaira told her and Maki, "My father's going to fight at a fifth of his strength." At the same time, Naruto felt the Archduke's energy skyrocket as he sweats a bit.

 **"What is this uneasiness I'm feeling?"**

 **"Naruto, just a heads up, this is the energy equal to or stronger than Seekvaira fighting you when you exposed her breasts. (Chapter 11)"** Naruto's eyes widened when Infernus informed him of that.

"I'm sure I can handle it this ti- OH SHIT!" Naruto immediately gets knocked back with a punch to the stomach. However, Mr. Agare quickly grabs him by his right wrist and pulls him back before hitting him with a knee to the stomach, followed by two left elbow strikes, the first one to stun him, with the second one knocking him down. **(Shura Ha'ou Koukazan)**.

"Should we stop your father?" asked Maki.

"No, we should leave him be. Besides, I think my father is taking a liking to Naruto."

"You're like a freight train!" Naruto yelled as he narrowly avoids Mr. Agare's fist.

"I'm sure they'll be fine. I mean, Naruto has Infernus again, who can instantly heal him, plus this fight will help him prepare for Hazama."

 **4 hours later**

 **5:30 pm**

 **Living Room**

Naruto lies on Seekvaira's couch as Kotomi asked if he was okay. The Rook tells his familiar Mr. Agares had him fighting for his life for four hours and that he was on another level than him. Mr. Agares apologizes, telling him he must've gotten carried away as he puts on a new suit and tie.

"I will say this: I like you, Namikaze. You kept going despite being at a huge disadvantage." Naruto told him he didn't want to run away and be seen as a coward. "Very well said. I can see why my daughter likes you."

"Y-Yeah..." Her father still assumed they were dating. Should he tell him they weren't dating? No, it was too risky. For now, he had to keep playing along.

"...If I recall, you told Hazama if there was one thing you could offer her, it would be your life. Did you mean it?"

"I meant every word. Your daughter saved my life after all, and for that, I owe her everything. It was a "surprise" when she told me she liked me, after a month serving under her. She...is an extraordinary girl, and you're a lucky father."

"Trying to get on my good side?" When asked if it was working, he told him, "A little." Entering the room, Seekvaira asked how the fight was.

"Let's not talk about it," Naruto told her. Getting up, he tells his King he had to go get a suit ready for tonight. "Kotomi, let's go. I plan to buy you some clothes while we're at it."

 **With Moka**

 **Kiryu Apparel**

"These will look nice on Archer, I'm sure of it," Moka told herself, satisfied with the clothes she picked for her Servant. "Perhaps I should get Kokoa something." Putting the clothes in her shopping bag, she decides to go get Hanabi some new jeans. As she made her way to the girls' pants section, she heard Hazama yelling at an employee for not completing a task he gave her.

"I'm sorry, but your order...I didn't have enough time to have the materials shipped to our store," she told him, sounding scared.

"A typical answer. Perhaps I should have a talk with your manager and have you fired."

"Please, I need this job to pay for my university," she pleads. Hazama tells the employee he doesn't care about her personal life. Angry about this, Moka yelled, "Leave her alone you jerk!"

"Who dares yell at the son of..." Hazama stops when he turns to see Moka. An interested smile forms on his face as he forgets about his order and makes a move on the vampire girl. "Well, hello there beautiful." Walking towards her, he asked for her name.

"I'm not giving you my name. I don't know you, nor do I want to."

"Sounds fair, perhaps I should introduce myself. My name is-"

"Getting the hell away from her is your name." Turning to their left, they see an angry Naruto, with Kotomi watching from behind, wondering what was going to happen.

"Oh, you know her? I take it she's available since you're dating Seekvaira. Perhaps I should call off the marriage and-"

"Get out...NOW!"

"...I'll be seeing you later gorgeous...Here's my card, just in case," he told Moka as he offers her his gold business card. However, Naruto takes it out of his hand and tells him to leave once more, annoying him.

"Such a killjoy." Hazama walks out of the store as Naruto throws away the card.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"...What did he mean when he said you were dating Seekvaira?" asked a curious Moka. Naruto tells her he had to pose as her boyfriend, and that he was going to fight him in a few days so Seekvaira wouldn't marry him. "Your job is...very demanding and weird."

 **"You're working a job that has you keeping secrets from your loved ones, of course it'd be demanding and weird."** said Infernus.

"It is." When asked what brought him here, Naruto told her he was buying a suit for tonight, as well as some clothes for Kotomi. When asked if she could help him pick a suit for him, he smiled at her and said, "Sure, you always had a good eye for fashion Moka."

"Miss?" Turning to the female employee, Moka is thanked for standing up for her. Moka tells her Hazama was a bully and he didn't have the right to have her fired over a suit that wasn't finished. "Now, how can I help you today?" For a whole hour, Naruto was Moka's model, the girl having him try on several suits, stopping with a combination of an orange shirt, a dark blue suit, and a red tie. For Kotomi, Moka had a blast having the familiar try on several dresses and casual wears. After making their purchase, Naruto dropped off Kotomi before walking Moka home.

"...It's been a while since we've walked like this."

"Yeah..."

"How was camping?" Turning red, he told her it was fun and that everyone had a good time. "Why is your face red?"

"What? My face isn't red."

"Naruto, come on, don't deny it. It makes you ridiculous." Sighing, he figured it was okay to tell his best friend about it.

"If you want to know...Shino and I..."

"You and Shino what?" After a few seconds of silence, she realized what they did, her eyes widening. "Really? You and her...I mean...You two had..." Moka's face turned cherry red as Naruto simply nods.

"I'm glad that you and Shino took a step further in your relationship," she told him, clenching her bags tight.

"Thanks, Moka..."

 **With Archer**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Hearing the doorbell ring, Archer closed her book and got up from the couch before opening the front door for Moka. She looked surprised to see Naruto.

"Hello, Krista." The Servant says hello back before asking him why he was with Moka. "She helped me pick a suit for tonight. I also wanted to make sure she came home safe."

"Thank you for doing just that...Would you like to stay for a bit? Have a drink?" asked Archer.

"I have to-"

"Are you sure?" asked a sad Moka. Seeing her face, Naruto, not willing to leave after seeing her expression, tells the Servant, "Sure, I have some time to spare before 7:00." In the kitchen, Archer made 3 cups of warm mint hot cocoa, setting them on the table as Moka told Naruto she was going to put away her new clothes, leaving him and the Servant alone.

"...How have you been Krista? After-"

"I passed out, with you taking me to a hospital? I've been doing okay. No fevers whatsoever after that." Naruto voiced how glad he was that she was doing okay. "Thanks." Taking a sip from his cups, Naruto's eyes widen. The cocoa was delicious! Setting his cup down, he told her it was one of the best cocoas he's ever had. "Thank you, it's an original recipe of mine."

"Moka's lucky to have someone like you cooking for her. Me? I can't cook at all. I tend to set burn or things on fire." Archer laughs at this. "It's not funny. I mean it is a bit funny, but if I were to be in charge of cooking for kids, I would make all of them cry."

"I bet you would..." Looking at Archer, Naruto asked her if she was sure they've never met before. "Pretty sure. The time we bumped into each other at the academy was the first time."

"Apologies for bringing up that question."

"It's fine. There are over 7-8 billion people in the world. I'm sure there's some who are bound to have the same face as me," she told him with a smile.

"I'm back. Sorry it took long, I had to rearrange my closet a bit. What were you two talking about?" Krita tells her she was just talking about his horrible cooking skills. "Naruto is horrible at cooking, isn't he?"

"Now you two are just messing with me."

 **With Naruto**

 **Kobe Beef Kaiseki 511**

 **7:00 pm**

Hearing the door open, Mr. Agares welcomes Naruto before forming a questionable look on his face when he noticed Fujino, who was wearing a Blue Draped Asymmetric Pencil Dress.

"I wasn't expecting you to bring another person," said Mr. Agares.

"Oh, this is Fujino Asagami. She's my Bishop. I wanted to spend some time with her. Is that okay?"

"Sure, the more the...I thought you were a Rook." Naruto tells him he's a Pseudo-King as well, and that it was complicated. "Hmmm...She has a lot of magic stored in her eyes...They must be the rare Mystic Eyes I've read about. Never thought I'd see a user until now," he adds, sounding impressed.

"Ni...Nice to meet you," said Fujino, who was currently hiding behind Naruto. With a smile, the Agares Rook told her it was okay and that the Archduke was a nice guy.

"Where's Seekvaira?"

"She told me to leave without her. She wanted to try some dresses out before coming here. Oh, there she is now." Turning around, Naruto was breathless. Seekvaira had changed her hairstyle, having it tied in a long braid running down from the back of her head. She was dressed in a Red Ruffle Cold Shoulder Layered Hem Dress and black high heels.

"What do you think?" asked a now-blushing Seekvaira.

"Simple words can't describe how great you look..." Naruto responds, turning red as he said it.

 **"Geez, you are a natural at this."**

 **"I can't help it, she's...she's looking really nice right now!"**

"So...Shall we go have a seat?" asked Seekvaira.

"Yes...Let's do that," said Naruto. With all four of them seated, Mr. Agares told them to order whatever they wanted, since it was on him.

 **48 minutes later**

"The wagyu beef here is so juicy. It's almost a crime to eat something as amazing as this..." said Fujino.

"The way they prepare the beef here is definitely mouthwatering good, though the wagyu beef Akame prepares for her sandwiches are the best."

"Who is this Akame?" asked Mr. Agares, the Rook telling him about his sister. "I think I want to try this sandwich of hers someday. You make it sound good."

"Oh they're the best," Naruto assures the Archduke. "I'll make sure to save one for you to try."

"I would very much like that..." Turning to his daughter, he asked her, "Where did you find him?"

"I was simply at an otaku merchandise store, where I came across a rare Gundam model kit. Naruto happened to be after it as well. To my surprise, he gave it to me out of kindness. Next thing you know, I get called on by him, through a seal I gave him. From there, I made him my Rook and had him do several tasks for me and the rest...You know the rest."

"An interesting love story...Let me ask you, Naruto Namikaze...What do you think is the best Gundam model of all time?" asked Mr. Agares, narrowing his eyes as he wondered what the Rook's answer was going to be.

"Hmmm...The XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero." Forming a smile on his face, the Archduke told Naruto he chose wisely. "Usually, people would go for the classic RX-78-2 Gundam from the original series or the Shining Gundam from G Gundam when I asked that question."

"I grew up watching Gundam Wing. Was the first model I ever bought."

"My first model was the XXXG-01H Gundam Heavyarms. The mobile suit was a war machine I tell you. The first time I saw it in action, it was...wow." As the Naruto talked with the Archduke, Seekvaira thought, **"This is going better than expected..."**

"So tell me, what Gundam model was it? The one that brought you two together?"

"The Mega Size 1/48 RX-78-2 with Gold Coating," Naruto replied.

"THAT ONE!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU GAVE HER THAT ONE!?" yelled a now-excited Mr. Agares. "I've been looking for that model as well! To think, it was that one! I have all the other gold models except for that!"

"Really!?" asked a surprised Naruto. "You have the others!?"

"Of course, Seekvaira and I have a personal storage house in our family mansion in the Underworld that houses all the models we've collected. She would finish them and send it to me to put in storage. So where is it? Did you finish it?" Naruto tells him it was at the Agares Mansion, and that it was finished. Seekvaira forgot to send it to him due to her own busy schedule occupying her. "Really? To think it was there the whole time! We must finish eating and head back right away so I can see it for myself!" As Mr. Agares sped up the movement of his chopsticks, Naruto wondered, **"I was right, Seekvaira's fondness for mechas came from him..."**

 **With Hazama**

 **Berith Mansion**

 **Study Room**

"Chitose?" **(Iya na Kao sare nagara Opantsu Misete Moraitai)** Hearing Hazama call her name, the maid stops cleaning the table. The girl had cyan eyes, brown, shoulder-length hair, and fair skin. She had on an annoyed look on her face as she asked what he needed of her. "I have a job for you, my dear Rook."

"I don't serve you, I serve your father," she told him.

"True, but he did give you to me in order to start my own Peerage."

"Which you've neglected to form...So what's this job of yours?"

"I need you to hurt someone. Very...very...bad." Hazama tells her to hurt Naruto Namikaze, since he made the choice of humiliating him by blasting him with a fireball before challenging him."

"Sounds to me like you deserved it." Hazama directs a look of annoyance towards Chitose. "Besides, aren't the Beriths supposed to be honorable Devils?"

"Like I give a damn about that. I'll do whatever I have to in order to assure victory. Forget about your sense of honor for once and help me with this one pest, Chitose-chan. Don't forget, I was the one who found you for father. You would've bled to death had I not found you."

"Makes me wish I was found by someone else," she told him.

"You know I've never asked anything from you. I could've asked you to do anything for me, like show me your underwear or undress, but I didn't. All to preserve your beauty."

"The only reason you haven't done those things is because you know I can kill you if I wanted to."

"Just do this one thing for me and make sure Naruto Namikaze is unable to fight or make it to the battle five days from now. You owe me this much." After thinking about it, Chitose sighs, resting her arms under her bust.

"You're a piece of work...I'll see if I can do it tomorrow tonight."

 **With Naruto**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Study Room**

 **11:00 pm**

After showing Mr. Agares the golden model, he showed Naruto and Seekvaira a Gundam model he requested to be made, calling it the Barbatos Unicorn Gundam, an amalgam between the Unicorn Gundam and the Gundam Barbatos. It was the only one of its kind and he wanted them to help him build it. Fujino simply sat and observed them quietly for a full hour before thanking Naruto for allowing her to come with them and going off to bed. Finally, they finished it, Naruto commenting on how cool it looked before asking how he managed to have a unique model kit of it made.

"I have my ways..." he told the Rook, wanting to keep it to himself. Seeing Seekvaira yawn, Naruto tells her to go rest.

"Alright...Good night, darling." After kissing him on the cheek, Seekvaira immediately left the room.

"You've done pretty well in acting your part for her," said Mr. Agares.

"I'm not sure what you me-"

"I know you're not dating her," he interrupts. When asked how long has he known, he told Naruto he was fully aware of it from the start but decided to act like he didn't know to see how far the Rook could take it. "You're quite a convincing person if you've managed to fool Hazama."

"You think so?"

"Absolutely...Earlier, when you agreed to Hazama's terms, you assured my daughter that you wouldn't lose to him. Do you swear that you'll win for her?"

"...Yes, I swear." Mr. Agares smiled as the Rook gave him his answer.

"You better win."

"I will...Since we're alone...Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Naruto comes clean and tells Mr. Agares about the time he drunk kissed Seekvaira and made a move on her, how he made out with Sona, and about the pent-up lust he had for a while.

"First of all, I should be angry at you for drunk kissing my daughter, however, I'll let it slide since you interest me a bit. Second, you hold back on yourself too much, especially when it's not always necessary. To be frank, all that holding back makes you look like a huge pussy." The last part surprised Naruto.

" **Oh fuck he called you a huge pussy."**

"Not always...necessary?"

"Have you not been told of the problems with denying your Devil side?" Naruto looks away as he recalls the talk he had with Pekoyama and Seekvaira before continuing to listen to what the Archduke has to say. "You are a nice person at heart, Namikaze, and that's not a bad thing. However, that makes the side of you that's good and the side of you that's bad imbalanced. Take it from me when I tell you to embrace the Devil. That moment when you gave in to Sona Sitri's kiss, how did you feel about it? Don't hold out on me."

"I...I wanted to do more. I wanted to push her down, rip open her shirt and pants, and fuck her. I wanted to do it so bad. When I came to my senses, I felt very bad about having those thoughts."

"And why should you feel guilty about it?"

"Because I have a human girlfriend and-"

"Oh? A human girlfriend huh? It's worse than I thought. Well, throw all that faithful stuff into the trash Namikaze because you shouldn't feel bad about it. Something like that shouldn't prevent you from acting upon your devilish nature. Better to let the Devil loose than locked in a cage. You need a balance between the you who is good, and the you who thinks and acts like a Devil in your life."

"A...balance?"

"From what I've concluded, from the things you've told me, all this happens after school, and at night. My advice to you would be to bring it out more in the day. Don't just keep the Devil in the dark. Bring it out to the light more often." Getting up, he tells Naruto he should be getting back to the Underworld before thanking him for giving him a good fight and for handing him the golden Gundam model he finished. As soon as Mr. Agares teleports away, the Rook thinks about what he told him.

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Night**

Naruto, wearing the Firebrand Suit Shirabi made for him, perched himself on top of a large building's antenna. Looking at his new appearance, he comments on how well it fits him and that Shirabi outdid herself. He figured that his night activities as Firebrand would help with his training. He also wanted to try something different, wanting to fight injustice without having to wear a hood over his head. Concentrating, Naruto formed a make-shift domino mask out of his flames as he transformed.

 **"The flame mask makes it so much better."**

"That we can agree on. Hood is great, but gets in the way a bit," said Naruto as he pulls up the mask to cover his mouth before hearing a girl screaming. Immediately, he goes off towards the direction it came from. When he got there, he's surprised to find Moka, in her vigilante attire, absorbing blood from a female Stray Devil, through her fingertips, as a scared high school cowers in fear.

"It's you..." Dropping the bloodless corpse of the stray devil, Moka turns to see Naruto looking at her with a surprised expression on his face.

"Oh, hey Firebrand...It's been a while. Dig the new look." Looking at the scared high school girl, he asked Moka what happened. "That stray devil wanted to cut her face up for being too pretty before I stopped her. Sucked her blood until she became a dead prune." Naruto sighed as he went over to the scared girl and calmed her down before telling her to go home to her family. Thanking Firebrand, she hugs him before leaving.

"I did the saving you know..." Moka says out loud. "So...you're out here saving people like me?"

"Helps clear my head when I'm out here," he told her.

"Yeah, I know that feeling...Didn't see you for a few days. Where'd you go?" Naruto tells her he's not willing to share his personal life with someone he's met twice. "Oh right, we're still...complete strangers...I'm...Darkstalker?" Hearing her vigilante name, Naruto bursts out laughing as he points out how it reminds him of the Darkstalkers video game since it's known in Japan as Vampire. Red in the face, Moka pouts at him in a cute manner.

"Well, I'm sorry that I don't have a cool name like yours Firebrand!" she yelled as she angrily waved her arms up and down.

"I'm sorry it's just...I can't take you serious with that name," he told her after he stopped laughing. When asked what name he'd suggest for her, he said, "Simple...Huntress."

"Huntress?"

"You go protecting the people of Japan by hunting down and feeding on the blood of those who do evil." Hearing his answer, she admits she likes the simple name.

"Then I am Huntress. Anywho, I have been looking for you Firebrand."

"Me? Why?"

"Isn't it obvious? I want to team up."

"...What?"

"This is the perfect opportunity to establish a working relationship between us vigilantes," said Moka.

"I don't know...With the exception of your vigilante name, I don't know anything about you."

"It didn't stop you from working with me to kill that one giant monster in that freaky prison **(Chapter 14)**. Look, if we fight together, we can double the number of people we save and prevent double the amount of stray devils that arrive from killing and/or eating people in this country. What do you say?"

"...Very well then, let's work together," he told her. "However, I'm not giving you my secret identity."

"A fair compromise. You have people to protect. So do I," said Moka as she prepared to follow Naruto in his business. Well, their business. At a parking garage, the two stopped 4 stray devils from killing a college girl. After that, they killed a small group of cultists from killing a family of 4 in their own home, which ended with the family's house looking like a war zone. After killing a stray devil for attempted mutilation of an old man, they decided to take a little break. As they took their time, Moka asked how Naruto knew of these crimes. He told her he knew "a detective" who provided him with information on local crimes in the city that could be supernatural or something she couldn't handle.

"Like Batman and Gordon?"

"Yes, except I'm a more violent Batman," Naruto replies. "She tells me a partnership with me was doomed from the start, yet she becomes my informant...talk about risky business..."

"So how am I?" asked Moka.

"You want me to evaluate you on your performance?" Moka nods. "Seriously?"

"I want to know, am I good enough to be your vigilante buddy?" Thinking about it, after seeing her in action, he told her never to use the term vigilante buddy before telling her she was (probably) better than the person he usually works with **(Ange)** in terms of combat. "That's something..."

"It's...good to know that I'm not the only one watching the city at night."

"Likewise." Moka yawns a bit before checking the time. It was 2:43 am. "I should go. You?" Naruto tells her he was going to continue a bit longer before thanking her for helping and telling her he looked forward to working with her again.

 **Monday (5/2)**

 **Morning**

 **On the way to Kuoh Academy**

 **4 Days until Rias' Rating Game**

Naruto yawned as Moka and Shino took notice of this as they walked with Akame and Kotomi.

"You okay Naruto?" asked Shino. He told her he was fine, but he didn't get much sleep because he was "working on a late night project for Seekvaira". "I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Just in case..." Moka pulls out a thermos and hands it to him. "Try it, it contains lemon and honey in it."

"What is it?"

"Just a Shuzen Family Recipe I made last night. It helps whenever I get tired." Opening it, Naruto takes a sip from it. His eyes widened as he felt the tiredness and fatigue in his body disappear.

"Wow, this stuff is really good Moka. I don't feel tired anymore," he told her as he closed the thermos and hands it back to her. Kotomi butts in and asked for the recipe, wanting to provide her Master with the best care she could. The familiar pouts when Moka tells her she doesn't share family recipes.

 **School Gate**

Once they arrive at the academy, to Moka and Akame's unease, several of the students start looking at them as if they were a pair of goddesses. After Rias and her peerage left for their training, the void was filled by Moka and Akame, who were considered "The Second Coming of Kuoh Academy's Two Great Ladies." It was ridiculous, to say the least. Thanks to his closeness with both girls, Naruto got jealous looks from several guys, all of them wondering how a bookworm nerd was capable of walking beside them. The Rook sighed as he recalled junior high. How he hated remembering junior high. To make it worse, Fujino and Kotomi's appearance at the school made others wonder how a guy like him and Issei got all the nice girls, especially the new ones. In typical Naruto fashion, he ignored them as he and the others entered the school.

"To think that attention would go to us as soon as that Rias and Akeno girl left for a while..." said Moka.

"Just hold it in for 5 more days Moka, Akame." Looking at the time, Akame told her brother she was going to head to class early before leaving. Kotomi went off to go meet up with Fujino. This left Naruto and Moka alone, making things a bit awkward for them, seeing as how they haven't had much alone time together, and Naruto was usually with either Shino, Maki, Joichi, Sona, or Momo.

"We have about an hour until classes huh?" Moka simply nods.

"...Well, I should go to my mine. I'll see you-"

"Wait Moka...Want to get a drink before you...you go to your class? It's on me." Surprised, Moka turns away, red in the face, as she agrees to take his offer.

 **Vending Machine Area**

How are your parents?" asked Naruto as he hands her a Mountain Dew while he has orange juice.

"They're good. Busy, but good," she told him. "Why did you want to hang out before class?"

"Can't I spend some time with my best friend?" Moka smiles when he calls her his best friend. "Also, I wanted to ask you something..."

"Me?"

"Yeah..."

"I'll try my best to answer you," Moka assured the Rook before asking what question he needed answered.

"What are your thoughts on being someone you've never shown others? Like the true you?" Moka tells him to be more accurate.

"Have you ever felt that you've been going through life as you, but not you at the same time? No, that's not it. Dammit, this is hard. What I'm trying to say is-"

 **[Music Start]**

 **[FATE/STAY NIGHT [HEAVEN'S FEEL] I. PRESAGE FLOWER OST - song of a tiny flower]**

"You're asking about revealing the side of you you don't show just anyone or everyone. You're asking me if it's okay to let out the part of you that you'd rather keep inside." Naruto simply nods. Moka smiles as she looks down at her drink. "It's never easy to show others the half of you you'd rather keep hidden."

"Yeah..."

"Whether this side of you is good or bad, they're part of you. You should be asking, "Can you accept it?" I have had times where I couldn't accept the part of me that I've kept hidden. Parts of me that was scared I wouldn't have friends, that people only liked me for my appearances, or that being different would make me feel separate from the world around me."

"You DO have a very exotic appearance Moka." The vampire girl simply smiled at this comment. "When I met you when we were little, you treated me like a regular person, not some popular queen of some school or heck, a goddess. I felt that...you were the one who would help me accept myself, to accept that it was okay to be different, and you made it possible for me to make friends like Akame, Chelsea, Maki, and Shino...With every day I spent with you all, I felt the me I've usually kept hidden slowly come out and..." At this point, Moka turned red in the face before gulping down her drink to calm down. "I'm still...working on it myself, and you should start unraveling yourself too. Not all of it, just little by little. If you don't, you wouldn't be you. You'd be incomplete."

"Incomplete huh... _Bring the Devil out to the light huh..."_

"Did you say something Naruto?" Realizing that he whispered to himself out loud, Naruto told her it was nothing as he turned red and chugged his drink. "I'll think about it more. Thanks, Moka, you're the best." Without warning, Naruto hugged his friend. Taken by surprise Moka's face turned cherry red as steam came out of her head.

"No...No problem Naruto."

 **[Music End]**

"Namikaze?" The two froze in place as they turned to see Momo looking at them, red in the face. "I-I'm sorry! Am I interrupting something!?" Naruto lets go of his friend as he and Moka told her nothing was happening between them.

"Okay...Namikaze, I need some help delivering some documents to Sona's," said Momo.

"Alright, I'm coming." Turning to Moka, he told he'll see her at lunch before following Momo. As she watched them walk away, Moka held her hands over her chest. "Yeah...still working on it myself..."

 **Student Council Room**

"Are we still good to go out and watch "that movie" today after school?" Naruto tells her they were still good for after school. "I'm glad to hear that." Noticing the door open, Sona looks up and abruptly gets up, shocked by Naruto's arrival as her face turns red, as does Naruto's.

"Naruto!? What...What brings you here?" she asked.

"You know, the usual."

"Oh good...Momo, you can head to class. I need to talk to Naruto alone." Nodding, Momo tells the Rook she'll be waiting at the front gate after school before walking out.

"...You made plans with Momo after school?"

"Yeah, Hanakai-senpai wants to go see a horror movie," he told the Sitri King.

"That so...Listen...Since we have 40 minutes before you need to get to class...Can we...Let's talk about what happened last Tuesday." The two turned red when they remembered the kiss between them. "I want to apologize to you for...forcing my lips upon yours." Naruto tells her he was in the wrong as well since he gave into it instead of stopping her.

"I have to admit, it wasn't unpleasant, Souna." Sona's eyes widened in surprise when he said that. "What made you do that?"

"You don't need me to answer that question, Naruto...However, I want to know...What happens from here? Do we act as if it didn't happen and continue on with our usual working relationship, or...Where do we go from here?"

 **"I'd suggest saying "We should fuck and figure it out after." There's a desk between the two of you to fuck on. This girl clearly wants it. Don't be a pussy Naruto."**

"Hard to say..."

 **"Oh goddammit, Naruto..."** Sona admits she doesn't know either, looking sad and unsure about it. Thinking about the talk he had with Jiraiya and Infernus **(Chapter 7)** , the kiss he had with Seekvaira **(Chapter 13)** , the lust he held inside before the camping trip, and his talk with his King's father and Moka, Naruto walks over to Sona, who looks up at him, wondering what he was going to do as he took off his glasses.

"Little by little, huh..."

"What are you-" Before she and Infernus knew it, Naruto pressed his lips against Sona's. Parting lips, Sona was about to ask what he was thinking when she saw Naruto's eyes turned red. That's when she realized it.

"You're-" Naruto shuts her up by kissing her again, massaging the Student Council President's tongue with his. Giving in to her own desires, Sona wraps the legs around his waist and arms around his neck as the two continue for a full minute before the two Devils part lips, Sona heavily panting.

 **"Yes! Yes! Yes! Finally, you're getting it Naruto! You're truly accepting that side of you!"** Putting on his glasses, Naruto's eyes return to normal.

"You're a devil? Like us?"

"Yes. The reason why I haven't told you or anyone else is because my King told me to keep my identity a secret from other Devils in the school, all to not raise suspicion. I went with it so I could have a somewhat normal school life, but as you already know, us Devils can't always have that," Naruto explains.

"O...Okay..." said a dazed Sona. Regaining her senses, she fixed her hair as she tells him "I mean, I had my suspicions about you being a Devil after the dodgeball tournament with Rias, when you scared her, but that was overshadowed by your kind personality and your willingness to help the council. To think I was right...Now that I know you're a Devil, I'm curious as to who your King is...Why tell me you're a Devil?"

"If I told you I trust you with keeping my secret, from your peerage and other peerages, and that I like you a bit, would you believe me?"

"Lucky for you, I can keep it for you since you've helped me a lot since the semester started. However...What do I get in return for keeping your secret from my peerage and from the other Devils who attend this academy?" asked a curious Sona.

"Whatever you want I guess."

 **Lime**

"Whatever I want, huh," said Sona, who quickly forms a smile before telling Naruto to drop his pants and sit on her chair. Getting down on her knees, Sona wrapped her hands around the Rook's shaft as she slowly strokes him. Hearing him grunt a bit, she turned red.

"To think I'd be doing something so shameless within school grounds...I blame you for making me feel this way." she told Naruto before swirling her tongue around the tip of the Rook's cock. Moving her hand away, Sona opened her mouth a bit as he took more of him into her mouth until his tip hit her throat and started sucking him off. The Rook groaned in pleasure as he helped her by furiously bouncing her head up and down. Sona felt Naruto's cock twitch in her mouth, letting her know that he was close to his release. The blond held it together for another 20 seconds before shooting his load into her mouth. Unable to swallow the whole load, Sona removed her mouth from the Rook's cock as the last spurts of cum hit her face and glasses, yelping a bit.

"S-Sorry..." said Naruto, scratching the back of his head as he did it.

"It tastes bitter..." she told him, as she wiped Naruto's cum off her face. "That aside, it's your turn to make me feel good."

"Very well, just lay down on the desk and spread your legs, Sona." The Student Council turned red when Naruto called her by her real name. Laying on her own desk, Sona watched as Naruto stared at her panties.

"Blue huh?" Removing her panties, Naruto wasted no time as he teased her clit with his tongue to get a cute reaction from her.

"Stop teasing, Naruto. Just hurry and make me feel-" Before she could finish, Sona is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Sona, may I come in?" It was Tsubaki, her Queen.

"Just a minute Tsubaki!" Naruto had to hide under Sona's desk as she got up to sit back down in her chair and told her Queen she could come in. Sona made herself look busy with unfinished paperwork as Tsubaki enters.

"I'm here with the club requests you asked me to gather."

"Good work as usual," she told Tsubaki. Noticing the redness on Sona's face, she asked if she was okay. "Yes, yes I'm fi-hah!"

"Sona, are you okay?" asked a worried Tsubaki. Sona told her she just had a small headache. In truth, Naruto had decided to lick her pussy, his tongue licking her vaginal walls and going deeper while he used his right thumb to massage her clit.

"Do you need some medicine?" asked Tsubaki.

"No, I'm fine, but thanks for asking."

"Okay...Well, I should hand you these and-"

"How about you read the requests for me? It'll make things easier for me," said the blushing Sona, who was trying her damnedest not to moan. She didn't want Tsubaki walking over since Naruto's pants were still on the floor next to her, and the blond was under her desk.

"Very well. I'll start with the tennis club. The club members want to purchase new rackets to replace the old ones that broke yesterday." Sona approves of it as Naruto continues to pleasure her nether regions.

"Next, we have the photography club. Matsuda, a member of it, wants to do a photoshoot event for-"

"Oh fuck!" Tsubaki's eyes widened in surprise when Sona yelled it out loud. Naruto had just grabbed the Student Council President's ass and pulled her towards him, bringing his tongue in deeper, managing to hit her g-spot. "No, disapprove!"

"O...Okay..." Tsubaki wonders if Sona was truly okay.

"Keep going, please," Sona insists as she hid her face from Tsubaki, using her hands.

"Next, the Kendo Club wants to add in an electric fence to prevent Issei from-" Tsubaki is immediately interrupted by a gasp from the Student Council President. Sona heavily panted as her release became imminent. "Sona!?"

"I think I'm developing a bit of a fever Tsubaki..." Sona tells her. "You think you can go to the Nurse's Office and grab some medicine for me?"

"Su-Sure Sona. But are you sure you don't want to head home for today? It could be-"

"Definitely sure, now please pick up the medicine at the Nurse's Office!" Tsubaki wasted no time as she rushed out the door to grab Sona her medicine. As soon as the door closed in front of her, Sona panting heavily for 20 seconds before finally screaming at the top of her lungs to a satisfying orgasm, laying on her desk after to wait it out.

 **Lime End**

"You really are a Devil, Naruto Namikaze." The Rook gave her a devilish smirk before getting up to put his pants back on and Sona pulling her panties back up. "You almost got us caught."

"I know, but I couldn't help it." Red in the face, Sona admits it was very thrilling before telling him to not do it again. "No promises," he told her with a small smile. "What made you decide to do this, Naruto?"

"I guess I was sick of keeping the side of me that was a devil in the dark," he told her.

"Is that right?... As promised, your secret is safe with me, at least until you no longer need to hide it from others." At the same time, Tsubaki came back with the medicine.

"Oh, Namikaze, what brings you here?" Naruto tells her he was simply dropping something off for her in person. "I see...You seem to be better now, Sona," Tsubaki told her with a smile before telling her she'll need to take some medicine just in case she felt under the weather again.

"Of course Tsubaki." Naruto took it as his cue to leave.

 **"So do you plan to tell Glasses that you told Sona about you being a Devil?"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"Make sure you add the part where Sona promised to keep your secret in return for sexual favors?"** With a smile, he told the demon to shut it. **"Heh heh heh..."**

 **Classroom**

"You seem to be in a good mood Naruto." When Joichi asked what happened that made him smile, he told his friend, "It's one of those days where you simply feel amazing for no reason."

"Oh, I get those sometimes. Speaking of amazing days, we got the okay to have an area around academy grounds to practice parkour made. It'll be ready in a week."

"That's great! Can't wait until it's finished," he told Joichi. "Well, time to make use of this good feeling before it's gone."

 **[Music Start]**

 **[FATE/STAY NIGHT [HEAVEN'S FEEL] I. PRESAGE FLOWER OST [DISC 1]** **\- calm and quiet days]**

"Took the words right out of my mouth." As the school day slowly came to an end, Naruto had lunch with his friends, helped the kendo club clean up, completed a satisfying workout, prevented Matsuda and Motohama from peeking at girls in the changing rooms, and made sure that Kotomi got into the Student Council as one of Sona's secretaries. After school, as promised, Naruto accompanied Momo to go see **"Hereditary"** , the Sitri holding his arm for the rest of the movie. Right after, he and Momo had a bite to eat before they went their separate way, Naruto making his way to Agares Mansion to train with Scáthach, who noticed how fast he was developing, the blond reminding her of her student, Cú Chulainn.

"You seem different, Naruto. Something happen?"

"You can say that, Master." Scáthach smirked as she told him if he had this good feeling every day, his training would be a breeze.

 **[Music End]**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **7:50 pm**

 **Dining Room**

At this point, Naruto's good feeling ended, since now, he was in the presence of Seekvaira, They weren't the only ones in the room. Maki, Eu, Fujino, and Alivian were also present at the dinner table.

"How's your training Naruto?" asked Seekvaira.

"It's going pretty well. I managed to scratch Scáthach today."

"That is certainly an achievement Naruto. Did you now it took me 3 months until I could scratch her?" said Seekvaira.

"...Seekvaira?" Looking up from her chicken bisque, she wondered what Naruto needed. "...Sona knows that I'm a Devil." Everyone is silent when Naruto tells her that.

"...I guess it was only a matter of time until she found out." Seekvaira's reply surprised Naruto and the others. "Knowing her, Sona is good at realizing something with just the smallest of details."

"She doesn't know that I'm Firebrand and that I work for you," Naruto adds before telling her she promised to keep his secret.

"Sona's very trustworthy. I once ate Rias' favorite chocolates and blamed it on a dragon when we were kids. I told Sona about it, and she has since kept that secret to this day."

"Is that so...Did she ever ask for anything in return?" Seekvaira tells him she never told her she needed to give her anything in return, nor do anything.

"Why?"

"Let's say there was a..."What do I get in return?" part."

"Well, that's unlike her. What did she ask of you?" Naruto turned red in the face. Wondering why, Seekvaira's eyes widened once she figured it out. "She...You..." The others thought this was a good time to leave the two alone as they picked up their plates and went to the other room.

"Sona...and you..."

"We didn't have sex! We just...played with each other..."

"Is that so..." said Seekvaira, sounding jealous. "How was she?"

"She was fantastic," Naruto responds. "While it was her first time doing things like that, she was-"

"Naruto..." Seekvaira gives her Rook a happy smile, her eyes closed, as Naruto wondered what was going on in her head as she smiled at him. Next thing he knew, he was sent flying out of the room with a blast of devil energy, Maki and the others looking at him before looking up at Seekvaira.

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." Finished with dinner, Seekvaira heads to her studies. Oh no, she wasn't jealous of the Sitri King for going further with him than her...

"Why did she do that?" asked Naruto.

"You REALLY don't understand girls at all Naruto," said Maki, sipping her cup of tea after.

("You've done it now...")

"Fujino?" Turning to his Bishop he's surprised to see his Bishop ignoring him as she focused on eating. When he turned to Alvian, he gave the Rook an awkward but sympathetic smile and told him, "A girl's heart is truly mysterious..."

 **With Seekvaira**

 **Study Room**

"Dammit Sona, I wanted to be the first to do that with Naruto! I didn't think you'd have a thing for him and ask him for sexual pleasure!" Seekvaira yelled to herself, a blush on her face as she thought about the many things Sona and Naruto did together. "How did it happen? When did your feelings start developing? How far did you take him in your mouth!?"

"Uhhh Seekvaira-"

"Not now!" yelled Seekvaira as she turned to see a woman looking at her, a surprised expression on her face. The woman had long silver hair and red eyes and wore a burgundy blouse with a brooch, a white skirt, thigh-high white boots, and black tights.

"Oh...Irisviel...What...What brings you here?" she asked the woman, pretending that her perverted outburst didn't happen.

"...Are you having relationship troubles?"

"No, none at all eheheheh...How's Ange?" Irisviel tells her the Pawn had made a full recovery and was out on a mission at the moment. "She could at least let me know."

"...Anyways, my husband Kiritsugu found a certain book during a mission in Scotland. A book that might help understand this Infernus you're researching." Seekvaira had a look of surprise before turning serious. "Thank you Iri. I appreciate you taking the time to do this for me."

"It's no trouble at all. For now, the language is something I can't read, but my husband is looking for a means to translate it for us. Otherwise, maybe there's something in the Agares Family Library back in the Underworld that will help."

"It's worth a shot to check there. You think you can do it for me?"

"Of course, Seekvaira." After being thanked by her King, Irisviel leaves for the Underworld as Seekvaira looks over the contents of the book. One of the pages unsettles her, one showing a being made of skeletal remains and shadows.

 **With Naruto**

"I've gone and done it now..." Naruto told himself before sighing. Other than Seekvaira blasting him, today wasn't all that bad. Smiling, he said to himself, "I'm sure she'll be fine tomorrow. Though I should probably get her something. For now, I should head home. After all, I promised Shino that..." The Rook stays silent when he noticed he was being followed. The energy he was sensing came from above. Whoever it was, he or she was finding the right opportunity to strike.

 **"Makes me wonder who it is. Probably someone related to one of the people you killed for Sirzechs."**

"Should be impossible since they wouldn't know who I was. Meaning one thing."

 **"Hazama hired someone to attack you?"** Naruto simply nods. As Naruto made his way home, Chitose puts on an oni mask to cover face and her energy as she continued to follow the Rook. The maid had on a skin-tight black and green armor that showed off her amazing figure that came with bronze shoulder pads. In her mind, she comments on how good-looking the Rook was and that it was a shame she had to beat the crap out of him for Hazama.

Once, Naruto made it to his neighborhood, Chitose jumped down from one of the street lights she was perched on and infuses her left pointing and middle fingers with her energy before preparing to strike, aiming to hit one of his pressure points as soon as he turned around at the last minute. Before Naruto could attempt a counter-attack, he's surprised to see Moka, in her vigilante attire, jump in between them and catch the maid's arm before Chitose's attack could connect.

Moka was pissed off. A devil was about to kill her best friend, possibly for the thrill of it or for food. Before she could break Chitose's arm, the girl envelops herself in lightning, Moka letting go in order to avoid being electrocuted. Sensing Moka's power, Chitose's eyes widened. It was simply too much for her to handle. If she fights her, she will die. Without saying anything, she teleports away in a small burst of lightning.

Turning around, Moka sees Naruto staring at her, still surprised by her appearance. He was hoping to fight Chitose. With a smile, Moka told her friend he was safe and that she scared his would-be killer off.

"O...Okay, thanks...Who are you?" Smiling, Moka told him her name was Huntress. "Thanks for saving me Huntress."

"All in a night's work! Just make sure you get home safely okay?" she told him before leaping away.

 **With Chitose**

 **Berith Mansion**

"You failed!?" yelled an annoyed Hazama as he slammed his right fist on the dining table. "Since when do you fail a simple task like that?"

"I was interrupted by a vigilante."

"Firebrand?"

"No, it was someone else. It was a she, and if I fought her, I'd end up dead." After hearing her reason, Hazama wondered who this vigilante was, and how good Naruto's luck was. "Try again tomorrow. I doubt he'll have back up the second time. While you're at it, see who he associates himself with. After seeing that sexy friend of his, I want to know if he has more. I also need you to procure this item before the fight." After telling her what the item was, Chitose's eyes widened.

"You're not serious, are you?"

"I'll do what I have to in order to win. I won't let low-class trash like him off that easy." Chitose tells Hazama she won't get the item for him, telling him how using something like "that" was beyond her. "But you will. After all, my family's the reason your clan and the Sagiri Clan don't know you're alive, after a rogue Sagiri ninja killed your older brother, forcing you to become a runaway and avenge him. I COULD inform them of your survival and-"

"No!" yelled Chitose, sounding scared.

"So you'll do it?" Chitose clenched her teeth in anger as she found herself at his mercy. How she hated the young Berith.

"...Yes."

 **Tuesday (5/3)**

 **Morning**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Hallways**

 **3 Days until Rias' Rating Game**

"So Hazama sent someone to attack you last night?" asked Maki.

"Yeah. Whoever it was, she had on this oni mask that covered her face."

"I don't know anyone from Hazama's who wears an oni mask, meaning this was recent, in order to make sure you couldn't identify her with us and make his plot known. The House of Berith has many servants that are ranked mid-to-high class, each with a different set of skills, so it'll be difficult to know who it is." Naruto simply sighed.

"I get the feeling he's going to keep doing this until the day our fight's supposed to happen."

"Well, whoever it is, I don't think they'd be able to handle you. But, just in case..."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll see you later." As Maki walked off, Naruto wondered what she was planning.

 **Classroom**

"Naruto, I forgot my book at Seekvaira's." Naruto smiles as he lets Fujino borrow his book before class starts. As the Rook hands his Bishop his book, Chitose observes him through the window, through the eyes of a lightning mouse summon. throughout the day, Chitose's lightning mouse kept watch of Naruto's activities, from working out at the Body Improvement Club, to helping the student council **(No sexual stuff happened)** , to having lunch with Akame and their friends on the roof.

After school ended for Naruto and his friends, she followed them as they met up with Shino and Shirabi at their academy before deciding to hang out. However, Naruto declined, wanting to go train for his match with Hazama, With Fujino deciding to tag along in order to have more time with her Master. He promised them he'll make it up to them before going off to Agres Mansion. Remembering yesterday, when Seekvaira got angry with him, Naruto decided to get her a Shiny Totodile plushie **(A reference to Agares in the Lesser Key of Solomon)** for her, also buying a small purple bear for his Bishop, after she was caught staring at it, before patting her on the head. Seeing their interaction, she felt the top of her own head before sighing. As if Hazama was nice enough to do that.

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Study Room**

"You think an adorable crocodile plushie will make me forgive you?" asked Seekvaira, raising a brow.

"It was the best I could come up with. I thought something huge and expensive wouldn't do the trick so I thought, the little things matter too..." Looking at it, Seekvaira smiles as she gently takes the plushie from him and told him he was lucky her favorite Pokemon was Totodile, secretly naming the plushie Narudile in her head.

"Well, I should go train for-"

"Naruto?" Turning around, he saw his King looking out the window from her chair as she asked him who was more beautiful, her or Sona.

"You are, Seekvaira, and I'm not saying it because you're my King. I'm saying it because, between you and her, your beauty, to me is..." Naruto turned red in the face as he scratched the back of his head.

"Is what?"

"...Indefinable." Seekvaira's cheeks turned red as she happily smiles to herself.

"Is that so...You may go now." Nodding, Naruto left. As soon as she was sure he was far away, she looked down at her plushie and said, "You hear that Narudile? I'm so beautiful, it's indefinable to him." From outside, Chitose was red in the face. She heard what Naruto said to his King. If it was any other girl, he'd surely get them without even trying.

"So you're the assailant?" Chitose quickly takes out her tanto and strikes from behind. To her surprise, it was Pekoyama, who effortlessly blocks the strike with her shinai before repelling her with a short burst of her devil energy. Chitose performs a backflip as she gracefully lands on her own two feet. "Maki would be the one fighting you, however, she's busy practicing the art of dance so she asked me to keep an eye out for our Rook. You picked the wrong night to try it again..."

"I don't have a choice..." said Chitose as she holds her tanto in a reverse grip before appearing behind Pekoyama in a bolt of lightning and performed a thrusting motion.

"Too slow!" yelled Pekoyama as she blocked the attack with her wooden sword before bringing it down on her masked opponent. Chitose avoids it by jumping back as she forms three kunais made of lightning and throws them at the Knight. One of them manages to cut her shirt, revealing her pink bra. Imitating iai style, Pekoyama lunged towards the masked Rook as she quickly delivers a non-fatal horizontal slash and appears behind her. After a couple seconds, Chitose feels the hit as clenched her stomach on pain.

"You must have a strong body if you could resist that..." said Pekoyama. "However, were I to use an actual sword...You wouldn't survive...You definitely have a lot of potential. I've faced several with potential like yours, all of them I had to kill because they made the wrong choice. Like every opponent I've ever faced, I will give you a simple choice. Leave now and live, or stay and face your destiny. What will it be..." Turning around, Chitose prepared to face off against Pekoyama again.

"If that's your decision, then so be it..." Chitose said nothing as she's enveloped in white lightning before facing off against Pekoyama once more. To Pekoyama's surprise, Chitose was catching up, managing to cut her a few times. She also started to avoid more of her attacks. The Berith Rook forms a lightning windmill shuriken and hurls it at the Agares Knight who narrowly avoids it before stabbing her shinai into the windmill shuriken's hole and sending it back at Chitose.

Putting away her blade, Chitose concentrates lightning into her left hand before charging forward, cutting through the lightning windmill shuriken, surprising the Agares Knight. Before she knew it, Chitose appeared behind her, and she found herself with a large wound on her left side. Pekoyama falls to her knees as Chitose told her she should've killed her when she had the opportunity to instead of giving her a choice.

"Since you gave me mercy, I won't kill you. After all, I'm after-" Before she knew it, Chitose was sent flying to the ground by a punch to the face that cracked her mask. Looking up, the masked Rook found herself up against a girl with white hair, and intense violet eyes. She wore a white dress with a caramel jacket and high heel boots as well as a pair of white and gold gauntlets. "Who-" The mysterious girl starts assaulting her with a barrage of punches. Chitose blocks them all, though the weight of the blows bruised her arms a bit.

 **"Her blows...If I didn't have my lightning armor up, my head would've been-"** The girl prepares to fight again until Chitose decides to retreat. Exiting battle stance, the girl goes over to Pekoyama and helps her up.

"Rinne? What-"

"Seekvaira told me of an engagement party coming up so I decided to come back and take a break from my training...It's unlike you to get wounded." Pekoyama simply chuckled before wincing in pain. "Will you be okay?"

"With pain like this, I can manage until we get inside so Seekvaira can heal me."

 **An hour later...**

 **Living Room**

Seekvaira used time magic to reverse the damage on Pekoyama as Rinne watched. Feeling better, she thanked her King. As Alivian hands the Knight a cup of tea, Seekvaira welcomed Rinne back before asking her how long she was planning to stay.

"I plan to attend school in person instead of online starting tomorrow," said Rinne.

"Oh that's good! What school?" When asked what school she was planning to attend, she said Kawahara Academy. "Not Kuoh?"

"It's overpopulated with Devils there as it is."

"Can't argue with what..." Hearing the door open, everyone turns to see Naruto enter. "Oh, Naruto. Are you done for tonight?"

"Yes, I..." Naruto stops as he noticed the new face in the room. "Who is that?" he asked, pointing at Rinne. Rinne introduces herself, extending her hand as Naruto shakes it.

"I am a Rook like you."

"Oh? So I guess this makes you my senpai huh?" Rinne nods yes. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise. Seekvaira told me about you and your upcoming fight with Hazama. Make sure you don't lose." Naruto tells her he has no plans on losing the fight. "You better keep your word."

"Every single person in our peerage will be attending your match," Seekvaira adds, with Naruto telling himself he had a lot to prove after she told him.

 **Berith Mansion**

"So you failed again...Makes me wonder what I or my father saw in you..." Chitose tensed up when he said that. "However, I should commend you for obtaining "this" for me at least." Hazama holds out a vial of mysterious liquid as he smirked. "With this, I will surely be victorious."

"If I may...Hazama. Perhaps you should-"

"Train? Don't be silly. Hazama Berith has no need to sweat like an animal. My power is already strong as it is. Training is not needed, Chitose." As Hazama relaxed at the comfort of his own home, Naruto continued training hard for the fight for the next two days. Rinne also taught him a few boxing moves she knew to help him. He also completed advanced training with Alivian, who decided to teach him some master-level martial arts. Finally, Naruto felt ready to fight Hazama. With one day left, Seekvaira decided to give him a day off since he earned it by working hard.

 **Thursday (5/5)**

 **12:57 pm**

 **Johjima Residence**

 **1 Day until Rias' Rating Game**

"Thanks so much for coming to help clean my grandfather's junk in the attic, Naruto."

"It's no trouble at all, especially since we don't have any classes until Saturday, due to a teacher's seminar." Joichi had asked Naruto, Shino, Fujino, Shirabi, Moka, and Kotomi to help him, and they were all willing to help him. Checking out the junk, Naruto comments on how expensive they were. "My grandfather tends to collect old historical junk. Honestly, why didn't he ask some professionals to do it?"

"On the bright side, it'll help give us a bit of a workout."

"You may be right..." Looking at Fujino, he's surprised to see her carrying two large boxes by herself. "Wow Fujino, you're strong!" In truth, Fujino was using her innate telekinesis to make it look like she could lift it without effort.

Seeing Kotomi struggle with carrying a box, Moka helps her, the familiar thanking the vampire girl as they moved it down the stairs before coming back up.

"What does your grandfather do?" asked Shino, curious as she stored some books into a box. He told them he was a researcher, and that he was out in England doing business. "Does he like his job?" she asked as she gave the box to Naruto so he could bring it down.

"Yes, he has a passion for it."

"Must be nice."

"Shino do you have another box?" asked Shirabi as she walks up into the attic.

"Hold on, I'll-"

"Hrrrmmm!" Turning to Kotomi, Shino saw her struggling with a box before asking if she needed help. "Don't worry, I can handle-" Before she could say more, she saw a mouse and screamed as her back hits the wall. The stuff on the shelf above her falls down. Reacting quickly, Joichi used his body to shield the familiar from the stuff that was falling. Rushing to the attic, Naruto asked if Kotomi was okay. Joichi tells him she was fine before wincing in pain. There was an arrow embedded in his back.

"Joichi, there's an arrow..." Joichi tells him he knows before telling the others to look for the mouse. Hearing the mention of a mouse scares the girls, with the exception of Fujino. The girls, not wanting to touch it, run out of the attic as the guys and Fujino look on.

"Fujino, do you think you can get rid of the mouse for us?" Fujino nods as Naruto helps Joichi down the stairs. Finding the mouse, she used her Mystic Eyes to kill it before using her telekinesis to put it in a bag and throwing it away.

 **Ramen Ichiraku**

 **5:30 pm**

"In return for helping me, all the ramen you order is on me." Naruto, Shino, Fujino, Shirabi, Moka, and Kotomi thank him as they dug into their orders.

"Are you okay now Joichi? That arrow wound was pretty deep." Joichi assured Naruto he was fine since it was out of him, and Kotomi nursed his wound. "So any plans for tomorrow?"

"I'm going to a party tomorrow tonight with Seekvaira. She gave invitations to Fujino and Kotomi." When asked if they could come, Naruto told them it was invite-only.

"Maybe next time?" asked Shino. Naruto smiled as he assured her he'll ask Seekvaira the next time she had a party.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **7:45 pm**

"And that's how you get your answer," said Chelsea. Akame thanks her sister as she writes her answer down. Getting a call from Kagura, Chelsea tells Akame to continue her homework as she goes to her room to talk to her girlfriend. Nodding, Akame continued doing her homework. After finishing a question, she heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be Naruto nii-chan..." Getting up she goes over to open the door. "Welcome home Na-..." Akame stops when she sees Hazama in front of her. "You're not my brother..."

"No, I am not. Mmmm?" Looking at Akame, he comments on how beautiful she was.

"Who are you?" asked Akame.

"Just someone who knows your brother well." Akame tells him her brother isn't home before closing the door. However, Hazama uses his foot to stop it from closing. "He leaves a nice sister like you at home? What a shame..."

"Get your foot out of the way, now..." said Akame, who was now clenching her fist, ready to punch Hazama. He doesn't seem intimidated as he comments on how brave Akame was. "Perhaps I can come in and keep you company until he comes back."

"I said-" Before she could finish, she saw Naruto grab Hazama by the collar and threw him to the ground.

"First you go after my best friend, now my sister!?" said an angry Naruto as Kotomi watched from behind.

"You...Why you-"

"You better leave my home right now, or I'll send you back in a coffin!" Naruto interrupts, seething with anger.

"You think I'll let you get away with touching me!? Hazama Berith!?" he yelled as he got up from the ground. I think I should teach you a little respect before-"

"Naruto, what's going on?" asked Chelsea, having finished her phone call.

"Nothing, he was just about to leave."

"Tch, once more you've put me in a bad mood, Namikaze. I'll make sure you pay for this tomorrow in full force," said Hazama as he turned around and left.

"Who the hell was that?" asked Chelsea, Naruto telling her he was a jerk he knew from work. "Will he be a problem for you?"

"No...he won't."

 **Akame's Room**

"I'm sorry you had to see a guy like him Akame." Akame tells her brother it was okay since he managed to come at the right time and save her.

"Besides, if you didn't show up, I would've knocked his teeth out." Naruto admits he would've liked to see that, and that he knew Akame was strong for a girl her age.

"...Naruto nii-chan...Can you sleep in my room tonight?" Wondering why, Naruto figured she was shaken a bit by Hazama's appearance when, in reality, she just wanted to sleep with him. She would feel annoyed a few minutes later, when Kotomi decides to join them.

 **Johjima Residence**

In his room, Joichi's head felt hot as he heavily pants to himself.

 **Friday (5/6)**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Rias' Rating Game Begins**

One by one, Seekvaira's Peerage members gather, with Naruto and Kotomi being the last to arrive.

"Wow, the whole peerage is here," said Naruto. Irisviel walks over to the Rook and shakes his hand as she introduced herself. "It's nice to meet you Einzbern-san."

"Please, just call me Irisviel."

"Okay, Irisviel." Turning to Ange, he said hello to her before asking her if she was doing okay.

"Yes, thank you for asking Naruto. You had better win this."

"I don't plan on losing." Noticing a little girl that looked like Irisviel, he asked who she was. Irisviel tells her she was her daughter, Illyasviel, or Illya for short. "Hey, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you, Illya."

"You're going to be the one to beat that meanie?" Naruto answers with a yes. "Make sure he wished he never met you, but first, make sure you break him," said a smiling Illya. Everyone's eyes, with the exception of Irisviel's, widened in surprise.

"Irisviel, what have you been teaching your daughter?"

"Oh, a little this and that..." Right after she said that, Mr. Agares arrived with Hazama, Chitose, and Mr. Berith. The leader of the House of Berith looked exactly like his son, but older, with a mustache and gray sideburns.

"Naruto Namikaze I presume?" asked Mr. Berith.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you, young lad." Naruto was visibly surprised by Mr. Berith's personality as the head of the Berith family offered a handshake. He thought he'd be an asshole like his son, but this wasn't the case. "I look forward to this fight. Win or lose, fight with honor for your King."

"I will, Mr. Berith." Turning to Chitose, he introduced himself to her. When he offered his hand to shake, she simply looked away in shame. This served to confuse the Agares Rook.

 **"I guess she's the shy type..."** Naruto thought to himself.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner the better," said Hazama, with Mr. Berith telling him to not rush things.

 **"Oh yeah, he's definitely not like his old man,"** said Infernus. **"I canNOT wait to see you fuck him up!"**

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

Appearing at the game field, Naruto noticed that the field he was to fight Hazama on was at the backyard of a mansion surrounded by gold.

 **"Gold flowers, gold paths, 65% of this place is gold."**

"This place isn't as dazzling as the real deal. As soon as I beat you, I'll have you lick the gold floors clean."

"I don't plan on losing to you," Naruto told him as she produced a fireball and fired it at Hazama. The gold handkerchief in his front pocket flies out and forms itself into a circular shield of gold. He forms it into a golden spear and has it flying towards Naruto. The Rook quickly avoids it, making it fly past him. Smirking, Hazama bends and redirects the golden spear so it attacks him from behind. Naruto teleports out of the way and appears in front of Hazama. Naruto tries to land a punch/kick at him, only to have his attacks blocked by his gold.

 **Agares Mansion**

"The Berith family's gold manipulation is fairly formidable," said Mr. Agares. "With just a thought, Hazama can form it into anything he thinks of, be it shields, swords, even animal parts.

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

Hazama takes some of the gold from the field and forms it around his hands into a pair of praying mantis arms as well as a scorpion tail before rushing at Naruto. Seeing as how Hazama was simply swiping wildly, he dodged left and right before catching the golden scorpion tail before it could stab him. Sensing a trick up Hazama's sleeve, Naruto moves away as the scorpion tail fired a spray of unknown purple liquid that burns a small part of the golden road.

"An acid?" Hazama extends the scorpion tail in hopes of hitting Naruto with it. Naruto ducks under the attack as he rushed at Hazama and threw a glowing punch at him. Hazama's praying mantis arms form into a pair of armored gauntlets as he puts them in front of him, blocking the punch. Smirking, the Agares Rook watched as his attack goes through his defense and hits him in the face, sending the Berith heir flying into the fountain, destroying it. Getting up, Hazame looks down at his reflection in the water as he noticed his bleeding nose.

"Been wanting to do that!" said a smirking Naruto.

"You...You damn mongrel!" Hazama yelled as he creates spikes from the golden pathways. Naruto takes to the sky by constantly producing flames from the soles of his feet. Hazama forms a large, golden fist and sends it flying at Naruto. Naruto catches it before infusing his flames into it, forming an explosive golden ball before throwing it back at the Berith heir.

Hazama forms a dome of gold around him to protect himself. Forming gold around himself, he forms it into a large cannon and fires a large golden ball at him. Naruto propels himself forward and punches it with all his strength, shattering it into pieces as he prepared his left fist for another punch. The Rook's fist connects to the Berith heir's face. However, Hazama turns out to be a gold statue. He had used the large golden ball to block his field of vision while he created a golden clone of himself. Following this, the real Hazama shapes the clone to trap the Agares Rook's left hand in gold, holding him in place. Forming a golden scorpion tail, Hazama extends it, hoping to hit Naruto with it once more. Quickly, Naruto frees himself and avoids the stinger, only getting a minor scratch that heals as he prepares to fight once more.

 **"Got you..."**

 **Agares Mansion**

"For a Rook, he moves very quickly. If he wanted to, he could be a knight," said Mr. Berith.

"Naruto's fighting fits his role as a Rook. Powerful strength, accompanied by his creative manipulation of flame..." Seekvaira smiled as Naruto prepared to engage his opponent once more. However, her smile fades as Naruto clutched his chest in pain.

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

"What...What the fuck is-" Naruto coughed blood as he fell to his knees. "My vision's is getting blurry-" Immediately Hazama kicks him in the face with a gold covered boot.

 **"Naruto, I am detecting an unknown compound in your bloodstream that's slowly killing you. It must've gone inside of you when he scratched you with his stinger."**

"Do you like it? It's a powerful curse poison from the Dragon Killer, Samael. I heard it's very deadly to dragons, as well as gods. I had hoped that it'd kill you by now, but your stubbornness must be slowing the process. Though I find this the perfect opportunity to get some payback."

"Hazama, you...fucking cheat..." Naruto avoids a golden spike from the ground, though it cuts his leg.

 **"Infernus, can't you do something about this poison?"**

 **"Trying to, but I can't seem to do anything due to the 10% limit you can only use."** Naruto tries to form a heat shield to protect himself. However, the pain from Samael's poison prevents him from forming the shield as five golden knives hit him in the chest before the blades extend and exit through his back. Hazama laughs out loud as he asks Naruto how it feels to be at the mercy of him.

"You're full of shit Hazama." Ticked off, he punched Naruto with a gold-encased fist.

 **Agares Mansion**

"Samael's Poison?" Seekvaira, now worried, turns to Mr. Berith and asked him if they could stop the game since Hazama resorted to using an illegal item. "But-"

"I'm sorry, but if we were to call off the game, Naruto automatically loses. As long as the Rating Game is active, should you stop it, Naruto loses. Only your Rook can say when to call it quits."

"But he's dying!" yelled a now teary-eyed Seekvaira.

"This is all my fault..." said Chitose, getting everyone's attention. "I obtained the poison to him and..."

"Chitose..." Mr. Berith had a look of disappointment in Chitose as the Berith Rook looked down in shame.

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

"Just forfeit the fight. You know you're dying." Naruto's face was very beaten and bruised, the Rook unable to fight back due to the poison's effects. His heart felt like it was being crushed, his blood was boiling, and his limbs ached. Hazama, now wearing a medieval armor of gold, cracked his knuckles before uppercutting the Agares Rook.

"I was hoping to keep you as a pet. But for all who are infected with Samael's Poison, they fall." As Naruto struggles to get up, Hazama starts relentlessly beating down on him. "After I am done with you, I'll be sure to help Seekvaira cope with your loss...IN MY BED! Then, I'll make a visit to your house and comfort your sister, and then I'll find your best friend and make her mine as well!"

 **"How humiliating! To die this early from some gold-controlling fuckface!"** Infernus yelled. Using all of his strength, Naruto caught one of his fists before headbutting Hazama in the face, breaking his nose even further as the Berith heir reels back in pain. Naruto gave his opponent a defiant smirk, angering him.

 **[Music Start]**

 **[Aldnoah Zero - AcyOrt]**

"Dammit, just give up already!" yelled Hazama as he lunged at Naruto and punched him in the face, knocking him down once more. However, he slowly gets back up. "Why? Why won't you fall!?"

"Because I promised Seekvaira I'd win, and I intend to keep it, even if my life ends once more. That's why I won't fall, even against a golden fuck like you! You, who cares for no one but yourself and your desires!"

 **Elsewhere**

The bright white-haired girl detects a change in Naruto and smiles to herself.

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

As Naruto finished his vows, his body is enveloped in a pillar of blue flames. Following this, Samael's Curse Poison burns away as the Agares Rook's wounds heal, shocking Hazama.

"You're...But that's impossible! Nothing can get rid of Samael's poison! And regeneration like that is beyond that of a Phoenix Tear!"

 **"Your power...Our power...Naruto...it's at...20%!"** yelled Infernus.

 **Agares Mansion**

"Seekvaira? Are you sure he's a Rook?" asked a dumbfounded Mr. Agares. "This is unlike anything I've ever seen!"

"He...burned Samael's Curse Poison from his system!?" said a surprised Mr. Berith. Seekvaira and her peerage stood up from their seats as they witness this new change in their fellow peerage member.

"Naruto..." With tears of happiness, Seekvaira said to herself, "You...You always know when to make a surprise comeback!"

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

"You sure had your fun beating me like a pinata..." said Naruto as he breathes blue flames out the sides of his mouth, his eyes now red and slitted. Appearing in front of Hazama, Naruto performs a 1-inch punch, hitting him square in the chest and knocking some of the wind out of him as the gold-user flies backward. "I would beat you down as you did me, but I have a better idea. Allow me to show you what I'm truly capable of." Getting up as he clutched his chest, Hazama summons all the gold around him and constantly fires golden bullets at him. However, the bullets are unable to hit him as they melt into nothingness.

 **"Why...Why aren't my attacks reaching to him.!?"**

"I was hoping to save this for a certain Fallen Angel **(Hoshikari)** , but after everything you told me, your intentions, take this as a warning, should you ever go after my friends and family! Asterius!" Behind Naruto, a mechanical bull's head, upper torso, and arms rise up from the ground, bound by chains, blue flames being produced from its mouth and horns.

"What...WHAT IS THAT THING!?"

 **Agares Mansion**

In the mansion, everyone had shocked looks on their faces, since Asterius was known to be a master-level technique. Naruto had the time to learn a technique like that!? Mr. Agares even sweats a little. If Naruto had used that in their fight...

 **Game Field**

 **Dimensional Gap**

"TITANOMACHIA!" Naruto has Asterius bring three rising pillars of blue flames to come up from the ground in front of Hazama to intimidate him, successfully doing so as Hazama drops to his knees, now aware of the large gap he couldn't hope to close. "I held back a bit, since using Titanomachia at full would devastate the whole field and kill you."

 **"This mongrel...This Rook...He's a monster! I...I can't beat him."** As fear enveloped him, Hazama, his hair now snow white, starts pissing himself as Asterius returns to the ground. Slowly walking towards him, Naruto picks him up by his hair and threatens him.

"Listen, and listen well. If I ever see you anywhere near my friends and family, I will kill you. Remember this warning, knowing you lost to a low-level devil. Now, will you surrender? Or do I have to start wailing on you until you call it quits?" After Naruto throws him down to the ground, Hazama cowered in fear of the Agares Rook's presence as he told his father he had enough and to keep him away from the "bad monster".

 **[Music End]**

 **Agares Mansion**

"Since my son gave up, Naruto is declared the winner," said Mr. Berith. As soon as Naruto returned, he is immediately put into a hug by Seekvaira, who voiced how glad she was that he was okay.

"Are you hurt anywhere? Are you still poisoned?" she asked as she checked her Rook for any injuries or signs of sickness. Naruto tells her he's fine, and that there was nothing wrong with him.

"Young Rook." Turning to Mr. Berith, he is surprised to see him bow his head. "Allow me to apologize to you for my son. I will be sure to give him the harshest punishment for using something as illegal as Samael's Curse Poison."

"I hope you give him the harshest," said Seekvaira.

"He wasn't working alone, of course. To my shame, my former Rook helped him obtain the poison." Everyone turned to Chitose as she looked down in shame once more.

"It's my fault that Hazama almost killed you. Please, do what you want with me, for I have been kicked out of the Berith household for my dishonorable actions and am at your mercy."

"To think you'd go with my son's selfish plan to win. I should-"

"Wait..." Everyone turns their attention towards Naruto, curious to what he has to say. "You obviously feel bad for it, and it's obvious that you had a reason for obtaining that poison for Hazama. That said, since you told me I can do whatever I want with you...you can start atoning by serving me as my first Rook." This serves to surprise everyone once more, including Chitose.

"You...want me as-"

"This is the punishment I give you, Chitose."

"A-Are you sure Naruto?" asked Seekvaira. Naruto tells her he was definitely sure, telling his King how Chitose wasn't an evil person.

"What do you say? Want to be part of the House of Agares?" With tears streaming down her face, Chitose tells Naruto, "I don't deserve this mercy...but...thank you."

"Now that I've won, I want to know, where IS Hazama?" Mr. Berith tells him he sent Hazama home since his son shamefully soiled himself and became traumatized by Naruto's power. "I must go home now and punish my son." With that, Mr. Berith teleports away, though not before congratulating Naruto for his victory and for keeping his promise to his King.

"With Naruto's victory, my daughter's engagement to Hazama has been annulled." Everyone started raising their fists up in the air in victory. As everyone talked about the match, Naruto found Illya in a bit of a bad mood.

"Hey Illya, what's with the face?" he asked her.

"When I said break him, I meant his bones."

"At least I made him wish he never met me. And you never mentioned bones, so I kept the promise." After thinking about it, Illya smiles before telling him she found it hilarious when Hazama pissed himself. As Naruto talked with Illya, Mr. Agares approached Seekvaira and told her she found a very strong Rook.

"If you make the decision to date him, even marry him, I will allow it." Seekvaira turned red when her father gave her permission to go after Naruto.

"Now that our problem is over, let's-"

"Seekvaira..." Turning to Ange, she asked her what she needed. "Rias Gremory...She...She lost against Riser Phenex." Everyone fell silent as Naruto's eyes widened from hearing of the Gremory's defeat.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED2.5: Weak and Brave by 鈴木 このみ (Konomi Suzuki)**

* * *

 **Finally got this done!**

 **While Naruto's upcoming battle with Hazama is an important focus, I wanted to tie up a small loose end and have Naruto finally accept that he was a Devil, and what better way to do it than have him and Sona confront each other, after the steamy kiss they had. To think it took Mr. Agares and Moka to finally set him straight. The idea came from Shoto accepting his (full) quirk as his own, and the reality where people in life tend to not show people who they truly are or express more of who they are. Like, for example, one person can be a regular genius, but on the inside, hides the fact that they're fans of anime. Imagine being a devil and getting away with being a womanizer? Naruto definitely needed this.**

 **I felt that having Moka helping Naruto accept the devil side of him as a way to show them they're still close and that Naruto still relies on her from time to time. Moka and Naruto's working relationship as vigilantes may come up in future chapters. I also wanted to take time away from Shino so Naruto could focus on Seekvaira and it served to give Moka some time to shine. I wanted to have Moka find out about Naruto being a Devil, but I figured it was too early for her to find out. Should I perhaps...have her find out in the Excalibur Arc?**

 **I wanted to add Xenovia to the chapter, but I decided not to since she has a chapter or two focused on her, which will (hopefully) be executed well.**

 **For the fight with Hazama, the idea for Hazama using gold manipulation is a reference to Berith,** **who appears as a soldier dressed in red, and is often known as the demon of the alchemists for his avidity to change metals into gold. As for Samael's poison, we all know that Naruto was stronger than Berith. However, how could I make it so Naruto was left in the mercy of his opponent? Use something that's fatal to every being and have him overcome it.**

 **For what Hazama's punishment will be? Let's say he won't be let off that easy. If people want to have Naruto take his time beating Hazama before using Asterius, let me know, I'll be glad to extend it.**

 **Since Chitose Itou from** **Iya na Kao sare nagara Opantsu Misete Moraitai only appears in one episode of the short anime, I figured, add her in since we barely know anything about her. When a character shows his/herself and has no backstory, use it as an opportunity to make them interesting. For her, she will be busy as a maid helping out Seekvaira and Naruto, mainly the latter since she'll be a good teacher.** **The surname Sagiri should give hints to a future chapter or two.**

 **Yes, Naruto's power is at 20% now. Power scaling is weird that way but roll with it.**

 **The thing with Joichi will be revealed in the next chapter, seeing as how the next one completes the Riser Phenex Arc. I also like to point out that next chapter may be short since all that's left is for Issei to rescue his King and for Naruto to attend the engagement party with the others, while wearing a domino mask and a black haired wig.**

* * *

 **Naruto's New Attack(s):**

 **Prominence: Concentrating his energy to form it into a condensed sphere of blue flames, Naruto fires it as an oval shaped beam surrounded by three blue rings. It has potential penetration power and, if used in conjunction with acceleration seals, it can be five times as powerful as a rail gun.**

 **Unnamed burning technique: Once Naruto has a hold on his opponent, he can burn away their power/energy until they pass out or die.**

 **Unnamed cage technique: After storing enough energy in his body, Naruto** **puts his hands forward as a ring of red energy forms in front of him. Releasing it, the ring envelops his opponent in red energy, stopping them in place**

 **Phoenix Cannon: Cocking his fist back, Naruto's left fist catches on fire as he** **throws the punch. Once it connects, a flaming image of a phoenix exits from the back of the opponent.**

 **Counter Burst: Applying a thin layer of heat underneath on certain areas of his body, the area, if hit, will absorb the impact and send it back at the opponent.**

 **Asterius: Naruto summons a mechanical bull's head, upper torso, and arms, which rise up from the ground, bound by chains, that helps him fight.**

 **Titanomachia: If Asterius is out, Naruto can have him bring three rising pillars of flame to come up from the ground. It has the potential to destroy 3 football stadiums.**


	26. Part I Ch 7 (Finale)

**Guest**

 **Q: Who is the "The bright white-haired woman" exactly!?**

 **A: She's a girl, not a woman (edited). And I am unwilling to give out her identity.**

 **Guest**

 **Q: Wouldn't he already be disqualified for using an illegal item!?**

 **A: While that may be true, the Rating Games have been known to be imperfect with some matches, both in the past and present. One example was when Diodora used Ophis' snake during his match with Seekvaira.**

 **For this chapter, Naruto will go by Hiro Yoko. Also, the reason why I picked this name is because Hiro can mean either abundant, generous, tolerant, and/or prosperous. Yoko has several meanings ending with child, one of them meaning sunny, child. So for Naruto, Hiro Yoko means "prosperous sunny child"**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (In progress)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **Need 4 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **Still need suggestions for missions Naruto did for Sirzechs that involve assassination, elimination, preventing something big from happening, bodyguard duty, rescuing an important target, and more. This all happens during the six weeks before Oolacile and the end of Chapter 11 before post-credits. These missions will also show up after Issei crashed the wedding so suggestions, please.**

 **I'll also take suggestions for contracts Naruto has to do. Ones I have in mind are:**

 **1\. Bartender**

 **2\. Tutor**

 **3\. Hunting buddy**

 **4\. Teacher's assistant**

 **5\. Ajuka's assistant**

 **6\. A mascot for a birthday party**

 **7\. Pianist**

* * *

 **Last thing:** **I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person.** **This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **OP2:** **ViViD DESiRE by Eri Kitamura**

 **Friday (5/6)**

 **Agares Mansion**

"They...lost?" said Seekvaira.

"Yes..." Ange tells them how Rias gave up the match so Issei could live, the Pawn receiving a beating from the Phenex King himself before it the Gremory King stepped in. While Naruto's match was going on, Ange had sent her butterfly familiar to record Rias' Rating Game. Everything went well for Rias' Peerage until Yubelluna used the Phoenix Tears. When Naruto saw how Ravel Phenex bragged about the strength of the Phenex Peerage and how they were destined to win every Rating Game, he clenched his teeth in anger.

"How awful..." said Kotomi.

"Are we really going to this guy's engagement party?" Naruto asked his King.

"I'm afraid so...Don't let this get you down Naruto. I'm sure...I'm sure that Rias' Peerage will pull through." This didn't help Naruto feel better.

"Just put up with it, Naruto," said Maki. "It sucks to not be able to act for someone else's sake, but we can't make it our business, no matter how bad it is." After clenching his fists for a good 5 seconds, Naruto calms down.

"Very well..." Resting a hand on his shoulder, Scáthach assures him that everything will be fine and to try and relax. After all, he won his match against Hazama.

 **Riser and Rias' Engagement Party**

Entering the large hall, Naruto is surprised to see so many Devils gathered for this event. Naruto had donned a black mask shaped like a fox and black hair in order to hide his identity. Looking around, he saw Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno hanging together as Seekvaira and the other peerage members entered as well.

"There's a lot of high-class devils here..."

"The one engaged to Riser IS the little sister of Sirzechs after all," Seekvaira adds. "I'll go and chat with a few people. Why don't you mingle with some of the guests here "Hiro?"

"I'll try..." Seekvaira gives Naruto a smile before she and the others go around and mingle. With a sigh, Naruto goes over to the punch bowl. Making his way there, he sees Konoko, who was wearing a pink dress that came with a sash that was held together by a pink-red rose. Picking up the ladle, Naruto pours himself a drink.

"Huge party huh?"

"It is, isn't it?" said Koneko. "Though if things happened differently, this party wouldn't hav happened." Naruto agreed.

"To be honest, Riser, his sister, and Queen, they were pretty much bullies." Koneko takes a sip from her glass before telling Naruto, "If I could, I would cook them into fried chicken."

"I'd pay to see that...Despite the odds, you did well for your first Rating Game. Don't forget that..." Koneko thanks Naruto, who smiles at her. Before the Agares Rook could ask Koneko for a dance, Maki, wearing a red sade gown, walks up to him and asked him to dance with her. "Me? Why?"

"Just come on..." Maki grabs Naruto's hand and drags him to the dance floor. To Naruto's surprise, Maki didn't step on his toes for the first 10 seconds. Usually, it'd take about 5 seconds. Now, now she was not making any mistakes.

"Several guys asked me to dance with them and I turned them down since I wanted to show you my progress," Maki informed her fellow peerage member.

"Is that so? Well, I must say, you're doing very well with not stepping on my feet, Harumaki. Guess that means you no longer need to practice dancing, huh?"

"Yeah, and I can finally cross that off my list." Maki turns red when Naruto tells her she looked nice in the red dress she was wearing. "Irisviel picked it for me," she told him as she looked away from the blond. Feeling someone tap his shoulder, Naruto turns to see Seekvaira asking for a dance. Looking back at Maki, he saw her give him the okay since she only wanted the one dance before leaving the floor. Now dancing with Seekvaira, he asked her where Riser was.

"Probably waiting to see Rias in the dress he had his maids prepare for her," Seekvaira assumes.

"I guess he wants to make an appearance alongside her..." Seekvaira wraps her arms around Naruto's neck as she told Naruto to wrap his arms around her waist and slow dance with her. "How are you holding up?"

"Pretty good so far..."

"Glad to hear it...I'm glad that you didn't die in your match..."

"I'm glad I didn't."

"Promise me you won't do something like that again."

"I will try not to." Seekvaira simply smiles as they finished their dance. and decided to take a small break. As Naruto was about to sit down, he overheard Ravel talking about her brother, Riser.

"My incredibly talented brother won himself a bride by demolishing the Gremorys. Of course, I had no doubt he was going to win from the beginning, but he had to keep it close so it wasn't a complete bore." Hearing this, Naruto got angry as he decides to give Ravel a piece of his mind. Before he could, he's stopped by Scáthach, who was wearing a formal purple dress.

"Master?"

"Hiro, look at Rias' peerage." Turning to his left, he saw Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto in high spirits. Hearing Akeno tell Sona how it wasn't close from being over for them and Rias, something that surprised Naruto.

"We'll get another shot at them, I'm sure. Only next time, we'll be ready for their tricks."

"Yeah, screw those d-bags..."

"You see? They're not willing to cave in to defeat. They still have hope that they can help their King, even if things seem bad for Rias now. If you were to interfere, it won't help them grow or show their King they're strong enough to support and help her. That is why we don't interfere with other peerage's troubles, so they can grow themselves." Understanding, Naruto backs off before thanking Scáthach.

"It's what I do...If you are able...How do I look?" Turning red, Naruto told his Master she was sexy and that if he was old enough, he'd want to date her if. "Really..."

"Really..." said Naruto as he turned away, red in the face. Leaning her mouth towards the Rook's left ear, she whispered to him, _"If you ever have the courage to, in the future, and if you ask nicely...I may let you have your way with me,"_ before she kissed his cheek, both surprising and startling Naruto as he turned to her, feeling the cheek she kissed him on.

"Have fun, Hiro." Scáthach gives Naruto a playful smile before walking away.

 **"Holy FUCK you have to tap that! She just gave you an invitation."**

"Yeah...totally." said Naruto, still processing what just happened. After he said that, Naruto immediately turns to his right to see Riser arrive with Rias as the Phenes King announced their engagement. Following that, Naruto and the other guests turned to see Issei barge in, his left arm revealing his Boosted Gear.

 **"Huh, I was wondering where he was,"** said Infernus as Naruto simply smiled at Issei's arrival.

"Who do you think you are, boy!?" yelled an angry Riser.

"I am Issei Hyoudou, and I'm here to bring Rias Gremory back where she belongs. No one is going to take anything from her that she doesn't want to give!" yelled the Gremory Pawn, making Rias blush in the process.

"How dare you!" yelled Riser.

"Seriously, is this guy mental?" asked Ravel, with Naruto telling her Issei wasn't mental, but simply had balls, annoying her. While he couldn't interfere, he could at least talk some good about Issei. As Riser ordered the guards to seize Issei, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto jump in to help their fellow peerage member.

 **"It seems that I don't need to worry about them at all. They can handle this."** Naruto thought to himself before deciding to have another glass of punch.

"Lord Riser, what is the meaning of this!?"

"It's just a little entertainment I prepared." To everyone's surprise, Sirzechs shows himself, with Grayfia at his side. Sirzechs tells Riser how underwhelmed he felt from watching his performance and how he **(Riser)** was nearly beaten, despite the Gremory Peerage's inexperience, before suggesting he fights Issei in a 1-on-1 match to settle things once and for all.

Following this, Issei and Riser were sent to a colosseum that was surrounded by several chess pieces made out of stone. Once the battle started, Issei revealed his new power, which will help him fight Riser, Balance Breaker: Scale Mail. Taking to the skies, Issei fires a Dragon Shot at RIser, who quickly avoids it as the attack destroyed one of the stone chess pieces. Issei appears from behind the Phenex Kind and prepares to throw a punch, only to missed and crash into one of the stone chess pieces.

"I've never seen speed and power like this! Who do you think you are, Hyoudou!?"

 **"Please, I can do better."**

 **"Infernus, shut up and watch the match."** Infernus simply sighed as he and his host watched the fight.

Taking to the skies again, Issei and Riser's fists clash before the power behind them, pushed them back, with the Pawn crashing into the ground below. Getting up once again, Issei flies towards Riser and managed to punch him in the face, the Phenex King punching him back as well. THough the attack looked ineffective, Riser felt a burning sensation on his right cheek.

Looking closely, Naruto noticed that Issei held a cross necklace belonging to Asia. The Agares Rook concludes that Issei sacrificed his left arm in order to hold it and receive the power needed to stand up to Riser. Before he could go for another attack, Issei's Balance Breaker expires, the armor fading away as Issei lost his footing and fell on his stomach.

 **"Ooooh so close..."**

 **"Infernus!"**

 **"Fine, I'll be quiet. Wow, that chick has a nice ass,"** said Infernus, directing the comment towards Xuelan.

Riser holds Issei up by his shirt as he told the Pawn the fight was over. However, Issei, not willing to give up, takes out a bottle of holy water and, after boosting its effectiveness, burns a part of Riser's face with it, preventing him from regenerating. While his body was immortal, Riser's psyche wasn't invulnerable. Focusing his aura at a single point, it being his left hand, Issei finished the fight by punching the Phenex King square in the chest. Riser falls to his knees, coughing blood as he did so. Before Issei goes for another punch, Ravel flies in and tells Issei to not hurt her brother. Seeing as how Riser was unable to continue fighting, Issei was declared the winner by Sirzechs.

"And the battle is won..." Naruto smiles to himself as Seekvaira came at him from behind and wrapped her left arm around him as she smiled and constantly poked at his right cheek with her right pointing finger and said, "See? You had nothing to worry about." Naruto nervously smiled as she said that.

"Now that Rias' marriage to Riser has been settled by her Pawn, we can properly celebrate your victory. How would you like to celebrate it?"

"Hmmm...Can you get your father on the phone?"

 **[Music Start]**

 **[STUDYxSTUDY by StylipS]**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Courtyard**

Everyone **(Naruto, Seekvaira, Mr. Agares, Seekvaira's Peerage, Illya, Akame, Chelsea, Kotomi, Fujino, Shino, Shizune, and Chitose)** smiled to themselves as they tried Akame's wagyu beef sandwiches. Mr. Agares comments on the sauce Akame made from scratch, telling the girl her cooking must be magic if the sauce helps compliment the meat and the bread.

"So good!" said Illya. Irisviel simply smiled as she agreed with her daughter.

"Thanks for doing this for us, Akame," said Pekoyama. Akame simply blushed before telling her she was willing to help her brother with whatever he needed. Pekoyama pats Akame on the head, making the girl turn cherry red from being praised by her.

"If you don't mind me asking, Naruto, what are we celebrating?" asked Shino. Smiling, he told her Seekvaira won "a very important game". "Must've been very intense."

"Yeah...it was." As Shino goes over to talk to over to Illya, Naruto received a call from Jiraiya. "Hello?"

 ** _"Hey Naruto, how have you been?"_** Naruto tells Jiraiya he was doing well, telling him Shizune, Akame, and Chelsea were doing okay, he made a lot of friends, and he won in a fight. **_"Wish I could've seen that...Anyways, I'm in Florida right now, having breakfast. I just called to check up and...I miss you, Akame, and Chelsea."_**

"Miss you too you perverted fart." Jiraiya simply chuckled to himself before telling Naruto to have a good night before hanging up.

 **Namikaze Residence**

After several weeks of hard work, Naruto and Shizune completely finish fixing the Black 1972 Ford Torino. As Shizune puts the tools away, she turned to see Naruto fast asleep. Smiling to herself, she helps Naruto get into bed before closing his bedroom door shut.

 **[Music End]**

 **Saturday (5/7)**

Getting up, Naruto found out he overslept and had 30 minutes to get to Saturday class. Luckily for him, Shizune had offered to drive him to the academy, using the car they finished last night. To her surprise, Naruto allows her to drive him.

"This car is nice, huh Naruto?" asked Shizune as she drove the blond to the academy.

"Yeah...Thanks for offering to drive me."

"You're welcome...son." Naruto had a look of surprise when she called him her son. Naruto couldn't help but smile to himself as he looked out of the window. "So when will you call me mom?"

"Still not there yet," said Naruto, with Shizune smiling to herself as she focused driving. Stopping at the front of the academy, Shizune tells Naruto to have a good day, as he gets out of the car, before telling the blond she loved him.

"Yeah, I know." Shizune waves goodbye to the blond before driving away.

 **Night**

 **Tokyo, Japan**

"Those steaks were great," said Naruto as he and Joichi made their way to the train station. "I should take Shino there next time."

"You definitely should...Hey Naruto?"

"Hm?" Looking around, Joichi finds an alley for him and his friend to enter before telling the blond to follow him. "Umm, okay." After making sure no one was around, Naruto asked his friend what he needed.

"Well...You see...Last night things got really weird for me...This morning was even weirder, especially when I brushed my teeth and took a shower."

"Have you told your parents about this? I'm sure that, whatever it is, they can help-" Joichi tells him he hasn't told them since it's not something they can understand.

"I don't know how to tell you this but...I think it's better if I show you."

"Show me what?" asked around, Joichi finds an empty can and hands it to Naruto before walking a good distance away from him. "I need you to throw that can at me. As hard as you can."

"What? Why?" Joichi tells Naruto to just do it since it'll explain everything. While unsure, Naruto decides to listen to Joichi and throws the can at him. To the Agares Rook's surprise, an ethereal red hand appears in front of Joichi and knocked it away with a punch. "Joichi, you-"

"I know, bizarre huh?" After thinking about it a bit, Naruto transforms into Firebrand in front of his friend, shocking him.

"Not that bizarre, JoJo..."

 **TO BE CONTINUED?**

* * *

 **Post Credits**

 **Sunday (6/5)**

 **Several weeks later**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Moka, Kokoa, and Archer, each carrying 3 bags of groceries, walk into their home before taking off their shoes.

"I can't wait to prepare dinner for tonight," said a happy Moka.

"Moka, what do you plan to make with all this?" asked a curious Archer.

"It's a special brisket recipe that I've been preparing for a very long while. My father's mother used to make it for him. I can't wait to see him try it once it's-" Before she can finish, Moka, Kokoa, and Archer are startled by the unexpected appearance of a mysterious robed male. The three drop their bags and get ready to fight. To their surprise, the person in front of them was a wounded Keito Kotomine, who had used a teleportation spell to get to Japan.

"This isn't my sister's...Dammit, I must have messed up the spell when Seryu shot me..." Coughing blood, Keito drops to the floor. Struggling to get up, he said, "They're going after the sword fragments...They're I...have to warn them now before...before..." After losing a lot of blood, Keito's eyelids slowly begin to get heavy.

"Kokoa, get the medical supplies in the cabinet, and some rope from the garage."

"But-"

"Just do it," Moka demands. Kokoa nods before running to get the medical supplies and the rope. "You're going to be fine, okay?"

"Have to...save "her."

"Her? You mean your sister?" asked Moka.

"No, it's...it's..." Keito couldn't muster enough strength to keep himself awake as his eyes close halfway.

"Hey, stay with me. Tell me who's in trouble!" Following this, Keito lost consciousness. Turning to Archer, she and her Servant wondered what was going on. The only thing they knew was that an unknown danger was approaching.

* * *

 **Yeah, the final chapter of this part was short. I mean, all that was left to do was have Issei save Rias. I would've had Naruto go help them, but I opted not to since, if he did, Issei wouldn't have his moment to shine. Plus, Naruto can't always fight other people's battles. It was a Gremory peerage problem and he only needed to watch and bear witness to their resolve.**

 **Joichi now has a Stand. Now he's a part of this bizarre world. With Naruto revealing he was Firebrand, Joichi has become another person, outside of Seekvaira's Peerage, who knows that Naruto's a Devil.**

 **Keito, what happened to you? It seems that things are becoming more complicated. How he ended up like that will be revealed in the next chapter, though after Deleted/Extended Extras Part 4. Things are going down, and a confrontation is imminent.**

 **Seriously, should I have Moka and Naruto find out about each other's true natures? Eventually, I want to do an arc involving Moka, but I'm afraid of her becoming irrelevant, and I don't like making other characters irrelevant.**


	27. Deleted or Extended Extras Part 4

**These missions happen somewhere in between the 6 weeks in Chapter 11 before Oolacile, and they also take place after Part I's Finale. These are only a few of the many tasks he's done since I want to get started on the next chapter as soon as I can. I will say, however, that he makes friends with some interesting people. While the first one is pretty long, the others are fairly short.**

 **If possible, I'd like suggestions for missions/contracts Naruto can do for Sirzechs and Seekvaira. For the next D/E Extras, I have these in mind"**

 **1\. Protect a princess.**

 **2\. Dress up as a mascot for a birthday party.**

 **3\. Help Ajuka's pet slime get better.**

 **4\. Tutor a high school girl.**

 **5\. Play the piano at a bar.**

 **6\. Help a noble devil girl celebrate her birthday.**

 **7\. Solve a murder (Maybe)**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **Need 4 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **Last thing:** **I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person.** **This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **Another thing, VERY IMPORTANT. Since the next chapter will focus on Xenovia, the chapter after will focus on Moka, mainly since the day after Naruto revealed to Joichi that he was Firebrand is Moka's birthday. Now, here's a choice I will give to all of you. it is:**

 **1\. Have Naruto celebrate it at her house, only to leave as soon as he got there to handle a monster from the hidden gap.**

 **2\. Have it look like Naruto forgot her birthday, making Moka sad, only to see him at her place, having finished his jobs for that day to celebrate it.**

 **Leave a 1 or 2 in the reviews or PM it.**

* * *

 **Ch 11 (** **Extra) - Naruto and Tobio kill Gin Akumashi**

 **Note: This was a suggestion made by AzureWarrior. Of course, I had to tweak many things since Mayans weren't really put into the High School DxD series. This may be considered non-canon. However, Tobio and Naruto would still know each other since they went on a few missions together.**

 **Naruto's Private Plane**

It was very weird for Naruto right now. Why? He was going to the Yucatan Peninsula to stop a Devil from harnessing the power of a bat god. What was even weirder was that he was paired up with a human who was a possessor of one of the 13 Longinus. A human, possessing a Sacred Gear, and he was way older than the Agares Rook. How has he managed to stay alive? The young adult male was an upcoming first-year university student with short black hair and pale grey eyes.

"So...Tobio Ikuse was it?"

"Yes, that's me."

"...I'm sorry, it's just...I find it weird that I am paired with someone, not from my Peerage. Usually it's me and Ange, otherwise, it's...just me..."

"I understand, Namikaze. But I hope we can get along in this mission," said Tobio.

"Same...So...What's with the cool wolf?" asked Naruto, looking at a large black wolfwith red eyes. Tobio reveals that the wolf was his Sacred Gear, Canis Lykaon, though he calls him Jin. "He used to be a cute puppy before I unlocked my full potential." When the Agares Rook asked what Jin can do, Tobio told him he'll know once the fight starts. "How does a Human like you become involved with...deep stuff like this?"

"It's a very long story..." said Tobio, sweating a bit. Smiling, Naruto tells him he wouldn't mind hearing it after the mission. Looking outside, Naruto told Tobio they were at their destination.

 **Yucatan Peninsula**

"Alright, get ready to jump," said Naruto as he opens the door before jumping out of his plane **(If you're wondering, the plane is on constant autopilot)**. Tobio has Jin transform into a sword before he jumps out. As he's falling, Naruto transforms before propelling himself faster, using his flames. Seconds later, Naruto lands in a forest, slamming his fist onto the ground. Tobio simply flies down, asking Naruto if that was necessary.

"I always wanted to try a superhero landing once," said a blushing Naruto. "Anyways, let's proceed with the mission."

"According to Sirzechs, we're after Gin Akumashi, a Devil/Fire-Demon Hybrid. He's the son of one of the senior members of the Old Satan Faction. His father, Gon Akumashi, was killed by Sirzechs himself. He believes that there's a power within the temple we're heading towards that will allow him to possess a small power of Camazotz."

"In Mesoamerica, bats were associated with night, death, and sacrifice. If I wasn't already aware of the supernatural, I wouldn't have believed in the existence of monsters and deities from Mayan mythology..." Naruto adds.

"From what Sirzechs has told us, the Mayan deities, as well as the many legends that come with the Mayan mythology, were supposed to help them during the Great War. However, they mysteriously vanished without a trace, and they have been absent ever since."

"Typical Mayan civilization. No traces of their existence or the reason for their disappearance...until now," said Naruto. "How did they find out about this power we're going after?"

"It was discovered by accident. The Devils looking into the existence of the Mayans, discovered a sword that contained Camazotz's power in a hidden layer of the temple that was hidden underground. After Sirzechs got word of it, he had them study it as long as they promised to find a way to destroy it after, knowing of the potential dangers of wielding it. But, as we know, the Old Satan Faction got word of this and sent Akumashi to retrieve it."

 **"Hmmm...Infernus, you know anything about what happened to the Mayans?"**

 **"The fuck should I know? I may have lived a very long time, that doesn't mean that I paid attention to everything that was going on in their war."** Naruto frowned when the demon gave him his answer. Out of the forest, they arrive at the Mayan temple, noticing the dead bodies on the ground belonging to the scientists stationed outside, as well as a few Old Satan Faction members.

"By the way their bodies have been laid out, they were about to resume work, only to be attacked from behind. Some of them tried to run and fight, only to be cut down," said Naruto. Tobio, angry, vowed to make the Old Satan Faction pay.

"Don't worry, we'll make sure Gin and these bastards pay for this, with their lives," Naruto assured. Right after, a light beam hits Naruto in the head, though it proves ineffective. Looking up at the temple, Naruto takes out Igneox as he and Tobio ran at the OSF members. The Agares Rook smashed an OSF member's face with a swing of his weapon before twirling it in a clockwise motion to deflect the orange beams that were coming out of their foreheads. Tobio runs at them with his Sacred Gear, now taking the form of a scythe, his preferred weapon of choice, swinging and twirling it around with masterful control as he severed the enemy's limbs.

Blocking a spear thrust, Naruto pulls out his sawn-off and blows the OSF member's head off with a single shot before holding it by the barrel and swinging it at another member, cracking his head open. Impaling one member with his scythe, Tobio swings his weapon fast enough to send him Naruto's way. The Agares Rook spins his body counterclockwise as he delivers a roundhouse kick to the OSF member's head, severing it from his body.

Nodding to one another, the two run up the stone steps of the temple ruins. They met more resistance from the Old Satan Faction. Throwing his scythe forward, Tobio's weapon spins as it bisects those in front of it. Naruto simply had Igneox in its twin blades mode, bisecting those foolish enough to get in their way. Now inside, the three find a large hole in the ground leading deeper underground and jump in.

 **Underground Ruins**

Landing safely, the two proceed to follow the path ahead. As they walk, Naruto starts hearing voices in his head. Not Infernus's, but several people, who were talking in a language unknown to him. Tobio noticed Naruto massaging his noggin and asked if he was okay.

"I'd be lying if I said I was. I'm hearing voices in my head. They speak in a different language, yet I can understand it. They say to turn back or face madness," Naruto informed Tobio. "What about you?"

"I'm not hearing any voices. It seems that I'm immune to it somehow. Like you, I'm certain that Gin's hearing those voices, along with the OSF Members who are with him. Come on, let's hurry and wrap this mission up." Walking deeper into the ruins, Naruto asked Tobio how the scientists were able to work with all the voices in their heads. "The scientist may have found a solution to get rid of them, otherwise research here wouldn't have been possible. It's possible that Gin was unaware of this like us." Stopping, they notice that the path in front of them was a gateway that shined a bright, white light.

 **"Oh no, that's definitely not a trap,"** said Infernus, voicing his sarcasm.

"There doesn't seem to be any other path but this. Be prepared, Naruto." Nodding, the two enter the gateway at the same time. Exiting the gateway, Naruto found himself on a straight long, narrow hallway, with Tobio nowhere in sight. Did the gateways send them to separate locations?

"Infernus, can you detect Tobio's energy?" To his surprise, Infernus wasn't responding. "Infernus? If you're playing the quiet game, you're doing it at the wrong time...Infernus?" As Naruto starts wondering why he's not responding, the sound of a girl struggling to live was heard coming from the path ahead. Quickly, Naruto ran through the narrow hallway. Coming out of it, he finds himself back in St. Peter's Basilica.

 **St. Peter's Basilica?**

"What...Why am I back here?" Observing his surroundings, Naruto's eyes widened I can heal you! when he saw Xenovia, bleeding out from her stab wound. Worried, he rushed to her side and held her in his arms. "Xenovia! Hold on, I'll-"

"You...I will never forgive you...for killing me." Xenovia starts tearing up as she attempts to strangle him with her left hand, but can't muster the strength to do it.

"No, you're not going to die! I won't let you die because of me. Look, I can-" To his shock, his powers aren't working. "Why can't I heal you?"

"My blood is on your hands...Burn this into your memory, as I draw my last breath, Devil..." With her last breath, the bluenette dies in the Agares Rook's arms. Feeling her cold body, Naruto tries to wake her up but gets no response. To his surprise, Xenovia comes to, only to have her strangle him.

"Xenovia...Why-" His eyes widen in horror as he noticed the lifeless look in her eyes. Naruto pushed her away, only to have her attempt to strangle him again. "Xenovia, don't make me do this! Don't make-" Before he knew it, the lifeless corpse of the bluenette headbutts him.

 **Underground Ruins**

"Naruto!" Tobio headbutts the Rook with everything he's got, knocking him back as the latter's head hits a wall, snapping him out. Opening his eyes, Naruto is surprised to see Tobio all defensive.

"Tobio? What-"

"Nevermind that, you were staring into space for a while! I tried to shake you out of it but you attacked me after!" Naruto had a surprised expression on his face when Tobio told him about it.

"I'm...sorry."

"Well, it's not your fault. You were simply caught in a spell of sorts," said Tobio. When Naruto asked what he saw, Tobio told him he didn't experience anything bad. "I came out of the gateway fine. You...What did you see?"

"Someone I cared about dying in my arms..." Naruto answered.

"Hmmm...This is only a hunch, but I'm positive that the ruins here make you experience a moment you regret doing or fear in your life," Tobio assumes. "Worst of all, from how you were acting, the fear makes you see allies as enemies and..." Noticing their surroundings, Naruto saw several dead bodies belonging to the OSF.

"makes them kill each other. All this in order to protect the power that lies within these ruins." When Naruto asked Tobio why it didn't affect him, he told him, "I overcame everything I feared a long time ago, so the magic the ruins cast don't work on me. Are you okay now, Naruto?"

"I don't hear the voices anymore but...Just in case... Infernus?"

 **"Finally, you snapped out of it."** When asked why he didn't do anything about the magic cast upon him, he told Naruto, **"10% power asshole. I can't really do shit like dispel magic with 10%. If I was in control, it'd be ineffective."**

"Yeah, I'm good," said Naruto. With a nod, the two continue their mission. Curious, Tobio asked the blond who Xenovia was, since Naruto was "talking to her" when he was under the magic's influence. "She's...a girl I knew...I had a mission in Italy that ended with my cover blown, and we fought. She could've killed me, but she hesitated. Her superiors were around the corner, and if they saw her pity me, she'd face punishment...I had to stab her, act like the bad guy, in order to protect her."

"I've gone through several painful moments in my life, but this...What you did for her. I can't imagine the pain the two of you felt when you did it..."

"I fear that I killed her "that night"...I keep on hoping that I didn't accidentally kill her, every single day, but...seeing that vision...I don't know..." Naruto looks down, a sad expression on his face as he thought about the bluenette. Smiling, Tobio puts an assuring hand on the Rook's shoulder and told him to keep holding onto the hope that she was alive, and, should they see each other again, try to clear things up. "I doubt she'd be glad to see me but...thanks Tobio." Sensing a powerful energy signature, the two make haste. Making it to the main chamber, both Naruto and Tobio see a young man with flaming blue hair and silver eyes pulling out a black, curved sword, designed after a wing of a bat, from the stand at the center of the chamber.

"Gin Akumashi!" Turning around, the Devil known as Gin looks at Naruto and Tobio, amused that they got through the Mayan's magic.

"You managed to get past the Mayans' magic..."

"And now you're about to end up dead like those other OSF members," said Naruto as he takes out his sawn-off shotgun. "Be glad that you got this fa-" before Naruto could finish, Gin stabs himself in the chest with the sword. "Before I go, perhaps I should show test this power I now hold!" Following this, shadows shaped like bats start surrounding him as he transforms into a colossal and muscular bat humanoid. Naruto and Tobio's eyes widen as they see Gin grow in size.

 **"Huh...So Batman is real."** Infernus jokes as Gin lunged at them. Naruto and Tobio get out of the way as Gin's fist hits the ground.

"I too had been put under its spell. Even killed some of my own...I remember not being strong enough to help my father as he struggled against the unstoppable Sirzechs Lucifer. My father, he came back to life as a corpse and tried to kill me. Of course, I had to kill him to save myself. Killing him, I realized, he didn't die because I wasn't strong enough, he simply died because he was weak. I had no reason to feel guilty for not being able to save him."

"Don't give us your sob story!" said Naruto as he caught Gin's right hand when he tried an overhand swipe, before ripping out his right pointing and middle fingers and stabbed them into his chest.

Tobio slices off the Devil Bat's four left fingers before cutting the tendons on the back of Jin's legs before avoiding a tail swipe. Jin's wounds heal, and his fingers regenerate as he exhales blue flames. Naruto gets in front of Tobio and absorbs the flames into his left hand before spewing red flames from his own mouth, burning Jin's left hand, exposing the bone briefly before his wounds heal.

Naruto knocks away Jin's right arm with Igneox when he tries to swipe at him before Tobio vaults over the blond and swings his scythe downward, cutting Jin's left eye. Reeling backward, the Devil Bat yells profanity at Tobio.

"For a devil who's attained great powers from a Mayan Bat God, you're looking pretty ridiculous having a hard time handling a Devil and a Human," said Naruto, mocking Jin.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Jin as he pushed the two back with a gust of wind.

"Even if you obtain amazing power like that, it amounts to nothing if it's in the hands of someone lacking mastery over it," said Tobio as Jin slams his fists on the ground, sending a fissure Tobio's way. Tobio, with a simple step, appears behind Gin and slices off one of the Devil Bat's wings. To Gin's shock, he doesn't regenerate it.

"Why am I not healing as fast as I should be!?"

"Are you stupid?" asked Naruto. "Healing requires a lot of stamina, especially wounds like those. With power like that at your fingertips, your stamina is depleting at a very fast rate!"

"This...This can't be! I have the powers of a Mayan god! Yet...Yet I'm being bested by-" Naruto shuts him up by appearing in front of Gin and jumps up into the air with a powerful flaming uppercut, launching the Devil Bat upward, making him crash into the ceiling.

"The moment you decided to show off this borrowed power, you already lost!" yelled Naruto as both he and Tobio infuse their respective left **(Naruto)** and right **(Tobio)** legs with their energy and appear above Gin. Spinning their bodies clockwise **(Naruto)** and counterclockwise **(Tobio)** , they deliver several powerful spin kicks, increasing their speed to the point where they looked like a pair of spinning blades **(Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 Road To Boruto - Sasuke vs Kinshiki)**. With a combined downward heel kick, the two defeat Gin, his colossal body crashing to the ground hard. The force of the impact shakes the chamber as the ceiling begins to crack and fall on them. Acting quickly, Naruto protects himself and Tobio with a dome of flames as the ceiling falls down on them.

Once they were sure that the coast was clear, Naruto and Tobio give out a combined surge of energy, knocking all the debris around them. Looking around, they find a weakened Gin attempting to reach for Camazotz Blade, unable to reach it since his lower half was crushed by the debris. Walking over to the sword, Naruto kicks it away from Gin before decapitating him with Igneox.

"That takes care of that," said Tobio as he picked up the sword. He could sense no magic coming from the sword. "Looks like the moment he stabbed himself with the sword, all the Mayan magic left it and went inside him," he informed Naruto.

"With him dead, the Mayan magic has once again been lost..." Turning to Tobio, he asked him what they should do with the sword now that it has no traces of magic in it.

"Perhaps Sirzechs can use it as a letter opener," Tobio joked, with Naruto snickering a bit. "Otherwise..." Giving it to Naruto, he suggests he destroys it. Holding it in his hands, Naruto heats it up until it's molten steel.

 **Naruto's Private Plane**

"For a mission involving a weapon from a pantheon that's been gone for a very long time, that was a fairly easy fight, huh?" Naruto simply nods as he looks out the window.

"Naruto?"

"Huh, oh...yeah..."

"...Hey..." Turning to Tobio, Naruto wondered what he wanted to say to him. "I hope you and this girl can get back to how they were before...you know."

"Thanks, Tobio," Naruto told him with a small smile.

"Listen, when we get back to Japan, how about we go get some okonomiyaki?" Sweating a bit, Naruto told him it wouldn't be a good idea since he tried making it on his own at a restaurant and almost burned it down. "How is that even possible?"

"I guess I was never meant to have a career in cooking," Naruto jokes. With a smile, Tobio suggests they go for ramen. "Lucky for you, I know a place with the best ramen."

* * *

 **Ch 11 (** **Extra) - Naruto serves drinks at Black Dog BAR**

 **Namikaze Residence**

"A bartender?"

 _ **"Yes, one of the employees got sick and couldn't come to work. You think you can handle it?"**_ asked Seekvaira. Naruto tells her he'll find out once he got there. Hanging up, Naruto prepares to leave the house when Shizune calls out to him.

"Are you going out for your job?" Naruto simply nods.

"Alright then...Watch yourself when you got out, okay?" Again, Naruto nods before exiting through the front door.

 **Black Dog BAR**

Entering the bar, Naruto is welcomed by the manager of the club, who told him to get dressed and be ready

"Today is a special hour for women. Our ace bartender will run you through the process once you're dressed the part. Nodding, Naruto enters the back room and puts on the bartender's attire. Coming out, Naruto is surprised to see Tobio waiting for him.

"Hello again, Naruto."

"Same to you, Tobio. If I may, why did you ask for me? You know I can't cook."

"True, but...Let's just say that I want to test something out." Naruto raised a brow when Tobio answered his question. "Follow me behind the counter." Naruto nods as he follows him and watched as Tobio made a Le Citron Caipiroska from scratch, using lime, simple syrup, Grey Goose Le Citron-flavored Vodka, and club soda.

"Now, make the same drink I made." When asked if he was sure he should be attempting this, Tobio told him to make it look like a science experiment.

"Science experiment?"

"Your King figured that if you visualized yourself mixing chemicals together, it'd help you mix drink. Now try it." Nodding, Naruto recreates the Le Citron Caipiroska, having memorized the way Tobio made it. Finished, Tobio tries Naruto's drink.

"Well?" With a smile, Tobio told him it came out perfect, to the blond's surprise.

"While you can't cook, you can at least make drinks," said Tobio. "That's something to be proud of." Hearing the door open, via the bell hanging above the door, the two turn to see customers walk in one-by-one.

"I'll be on cooking duty. You think you can handle this?" asked Tobio. Naruto assures him he can do it before he left for the kitchen. "Oh, one last thing. As a bartender, you'll also be in charge of holding conversations with the customers, mainly the girls." Naruto tensed when Tobio told him that. What the hell was he to say to them?

"Oh? You're a new face. A young one to say the least." Turning around, he is met with a young woman with short brown hair and red eyes, wearing a white sequin dress. "I was hoping it'd be Tobio, but you'll have to do," she told him with a smile.

"What shall I serve you for tonight?" asked Naruto.

"Hmmm...I think I'll have...a Dirty Mother."

"...Come again?"

"I'd like a Dirty Mother," said the young woman. "Can you make it?"

"Su...Sure." As he prepared to make a Dirty Mother, mixing brandy with coffee liqueur into a small old-fashioned glass, Naruto wondered where bartenders get the names for alcoholic drinks from. Finished, he served the drink to the woman, who picks it up, inspecting it a bit before taking a small sip from the glass.

"Ho...How's your Dirty Mother?" asked Naruto, red in the face.

"Just right," said the woman. "It puts a smile on my face seeing a reaction like that on your face. Looking at the young couples having fun, she sighed to herself. "If only I was young again..."

"Husband and Kids?" asked Naruto as another female customer arrived and asked him to make a drink for her.

"No, just a boyfriend. An ex to be exact," she told him. "I caught him cheating on me with another woman. Been separated for a whole year."

"Sorry to hear that," said Naruto as he served the second customer her drink.

"It's fine. If only I had the same flare I used to have in high school...I'm not sure if I'll ever find another man before I get older," said the woman.

"Don't give up on the game of love that easy. A beautiful young woman like yourself will find someone. While you don't know his face or his name, he's out there, somewhere." Smiling, she thanked Naruto for cheering her up. "If you were a bit older, I might have given you my number..." For the rest of the night, Naruto had served drinks for several young women, talking to them about their problems and listening to them, while serving them drinks. Watching him work, Tobio noticed that some of the girls, being Devils, became interested in him. They even tipped him extra for being cute without the glasses on. He swore the blond was a natural. And he was only 15.

Finished with his work, Naruto was surprised to have the manager come up to him and ask if he was willing to work for them part-time like Tobio. With a smile, he told the manager he'd be willing to help out if he wasn't doing anything else for Seekvaira.

 **"If only you didn't restrict yourself, all those women would be ready to fuck,"** said an annoyed Infernus as his host got ready to go home.

"Naruto, good job," said Tobio as he entered the room and got ready to go home.

"Thanks, for the compliment, and for showing me that I have a talent for mixing drinks instead of food."

"I'll be sure to call for you again if one of our employees are unable to make it."

* * *

 **Ch 11 (** **Extra) - Meeting Ajuka Beelzebub**

 **Underworld**

 **Beelzebub Technology Department**

"I'm surprised that you called me all the way down here, Sirzechs," said Naruto, who was walked behind the Crimson Satan. "Never thought I'd be going to the Underworld. Although...I expected a hellish world not...blue skies and towns and cities."

"We do have those, but they're considered forbidden zones. Well, most of them are forbidden..." Opening the door, Sirzechs and Naruto are introduced to a loud explosion and smoke. Coughing, the two fan the smoke away with their hands before seeing a young man, appearing in his early twenties, with light blue eyes and green hair that is slicked back, his face and clothes covered in soot.

"Another failure huh..." said the green-haired Devil. Noticing Sirzechs, he welcomes him before asking who Naruto was.

"He's the young Devil I talked to you about." This surprised the Devil, who went by the name Ajuka Beelzebub.

"So he's Firebrand. It's nice to meet you finally."

"Yeah...Why am I here?" Sirzechs told him of a personal project Ajuka was working on.

"It's a scanner for Evil Pieces that will allow me to detect abnormalities within them. How I can't seem to make it work for me." Curious about it, Naruto asked if he could look at it. "Sure, here it is." Holding it, Naruto noticed it looked like a chess board before opening it up and deciding to try his hand at making it work as he took out his miniature tool kit. "I've been opening and pulling it apart several times, making tweaks here and there, yet I can't seem to-"

"Done." Ajuka had a surprised expression on his face as Naruto hands the scanner back to him. Inspecting it, he found the scanner to be fully functional. "The problem lied within the voltage control. It was producing an excessive amount of positive charge so I had to remove some circuits and fix some of the wirings. Just in case, I'd suggest a slightly bigger model for scanners that require excessive power in the future."

"You...How would you like to be my assistant?" said an impressed Ajuka.

"That's why I brought Naruto here. I noticed how stressed you've been on this project so I decided to find you a part-time assistant," Sirzechs explains.

"...I've been very behind on several unfinished or untested projects. I usually don't hire part-timers, but you..." Turning to Naruto, he decides to test him by having him repair and improve upon a dysfunctional cloaking device. Right away, Naruto got started as Ajuka and Sirzechs watched him work. 30 minutes later, Naruto placed a white crystal into the core before putting the cover back on and screwing it in place with a miniature screwdriver. Testing it out, Ajuka noticed that the device canceled any sound he produced. If he sneezed, it wouldn't be heard when he wore the device. Taking it off, he told the Agares Rook he was impressed before asking how he came up with the idea to cancel sound. To his surprise, Naruto got the idea from a Spider-man comic.

"A comic?" Ajuka laughed out of amusement before telling Naruto he was hired. "Since you'll be attending school in the Human World and working for your King, I'll send you some schematics for you to look into as well as some inventions I need you to inspect, fix, and improve upon. In return for your services, I'll pay you on a monthly basis. As for coming all the way down here to help me with my scanner, I'll owe you a favor."

"A favor from fixing your scanner?"

"Of course, after all, I've been trying to make it work for 7 weeks, yet you show up and fix it within a minute," said Ajuka. "If I ever have any big projects that require you to come down to the Underworld, I'll owe you a favor. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good." Shaking Naruto's hand, he told the Agares Rook he looked forward to working with him.

* * *

 **Ch 11 (** **Extra) - Millicas's Tutor**

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Night**

"If you follow these steps, you're sure to come with the same conclusion I have," said Naruto. Millicas, Sirzechs's son thanked the Agares Rook for helping him, telling him he was a great tutor. "No problem." Seeing a Gremory Circle appear from the ground, Naruto knew it was Sirzechs, who was here to pick up his son.

"Father!" Millicas happily goes to his father, who asked him if Naruto helped him with his homework. "Yes, he's a great teacher. He made sure to explain every problem patiently, and he ordered pizza!"

"Oh, you got dinner for Millicas?"

"I figured since I was helping you teach your son for a whole afternoon, I had to get him dinner as well," said Naruto.

"Thanks for taking time off to help while my wife and I were out tending to our duties. I know you had plans but-"

"It's fine, I rescheduled my date with my girlfriend for tomorrow so it's good." Sirzech smiled as he and his son prepared to go home. Before they teleported away, Millicas said goodbye to Naruto.

* * *

 **Ch 11 (** **Extra) - Magic is not my only specialty**

 **Tennōji-ku, Osaka, Japan**

 **SPA World Hot Springs**

In a privately-owned Japanese Hinoki Bath, five male fallen angels relax in the water as they discuss plans to overthrow the leader of the Yakuza's Osaka Branch, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, having infiltrated their ranks two weeks ago.

"By now he suspects us." When asked if that would be a problem to their coup, one of them tells the others it won't. "Then it's settled. We start the assassination of-"

"Excuse me? I have the plum sake you ordered. May I please come in?" After getting permission to enter, the onsen employee enters the bath, a bottle of sake and five empty cups in hand.

"We've been waiting for 20 minutes. Hurry up and bring it over to us!" Scared, the employee does what he's told and goes over to the fallen angels. "Hurry up and pour us a cup, you runt!"

"Y-Yes sir!" said the employee. His hands shake a bit, being glared at by all five of the fallen angels, as he pours the sake into their cups before serving it to them. "Are they hiring just anyone in this place. I should write a complaint to the manager for hiring someone so clumsy," said one of them, taking a sip after.

"Please don't tell my boss. She'll fire me in a heartbeat!"

"Leave the kid alone," said another one, taking a sip from his cup alongside the others. "The least he did for us was serve this delicious sake." With a grunt, the fallen angel lets him off.

"Thank you very much..." said the employee, bowing his head.

"Now get out of here, or I'll change my-" Without warning, the five fallen angels cough blood as they clutched their chests in pain. "What-"

"Oh, it worked faster than I thought..." said the employee, revealed to be Naruto in disguise. "You...What did-"

"What did I do? I simply served you a one-time use concoction of my own design. I didn't want to go in blazing so I decided to do a little chemistry with some ingredients from the Underworld. The poison you consumed infects your body faster when the temperature rises. In a few seconds, your hearts going to burst, flooding your lungs. I could heat this whole room up and give you guys a quick and painless death, but I'll settle with seeing you all suffer for a few more seconds."

"You bastard. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Who you ask? By now, you should know me. After all, I have merchandise of me in Japan." This shocks the five as their hearts beat at a rapid rate. "Firebrand..." After 4 seconds, the fallen angels in the onsen die, their hearts leaking blood and filling up their lungs.

 **"Damn Naruto. Never thought you'd use poison."**

"Had to. The client wanted this method since her father died from being poisoned by them. Weren't you listening?" Naruto frowned when Infernus told him he was sleeping since the conversation was too boring to stay awake for. "In any case, I need to dispose of the bodies before anyone comes in here. Lucky for us, no one's coming for a good 30 minutes."


	28. Prelude to Part II Part 1

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

* * *

 _ **"Just answer me this. Why...Why would a Devil like you say stuff like this to me?"**_

 _ **"Isn't it obvious?... Because I care for you, Xenovia..."**_

 **Xenovia's Room**

 **Night**

"Naruto..." The blushing bluenette, her church uniform suit unzipped at the front, exposing her pink and blue bra, found herself on top of the equally flushed and shirtless Rook, straddling him as she grabbed his left hand and guided it to her right breast and letting him cup it.

"Xe...Xenovia?"

"This rapid beating heart...Please Naruto..." Taking off his glasses, Xenovia told him, "Make it beat even faster..." before leaning her face forward in order to claim his lips.

 **Xenovia's Room**

 **Saturday (6/4)**

 **Morning**

Red in the face, Xenovia had a dazed expression on her face as she recalled the passion she had with the Naruto in her dreams, and how she pleasured herself on some of the nights where she had to leave Sif with Reia. Remembering the feel of the blond's hands on her body, she turned redder. Looking under her covers, she found her pillow in between her legs **(You all know what she did with it)** , the pillow covers a bit wet from her orgasm. With a sigh, she decided to go take it off and laundry it with her other clothes. Getting up and dressed, Xenovia takes out her phone and earphones and plays a song from her library.

 **[OP Special: Aimer - Words]**

After she showers and brushes her teeth, Xenovia heads over Reia's room to pick up Sif before heading to the laundry room, putting her dirty clothes and pillow covers in the washing machine with detergent before leaving it alone.

"Come on Sif, let's go to the kitchen." Xenovia figured she'd help out with making breakfast with the sisters **(nuns)** in the kitchen. Entering the kitchen, the bluenette is greeted by three sisters of the Church, who were two years younger than her.

"Xenovia onee-chan! Good morning!" said the long black-haired sister.

"Morning."

"What are you planning to make for everyone?" asked the short brown-haired sister.

"Hmmm...I want to try my hand on making an Eggs Benedict. Want to help me?" With a smile, the sisters nod in approval as Xenovia washed her hands before cooking.

The three loved to watch the bluenette work on cooking. Never in their dreams would they see the usually distant Xenovia work on her cooking skills than her sword swings. Grabbing, lemon juice, melted butter, and water, the bluenette mixed it with some egg yolks as the sisters prepared the chives, the bacon, and the English Muffins. For most of the eggs she didn't use for making the Hollandaise Sauce, Xenovia had the sisters poach them.

As she's mixing ingredients, Xenovia sings to her music. Taking notice, the third sister, having dark blue hair, told her she sang very well before asking her if she was going to perform at the concert tomorrow night.

"Oh, I'm not singing, but I will play an instrument." When the long black-haired sister asked what the instrument was, Xenovia played the air violin. Seeing this, the three sisters had stars in their eyes before they asked her if they could see her play it. Scratching the back of her head, the blushing bluenette told them to wait until tomorrow night before telling them to continue making preparations.

Once they were done with their roles, Xenovia masterfully puts them all together. One of the sisters tells her it looks delicious. With a smile, she lets them try it as she goes to prepare more for breakfast time. Finished, Xenovia waved goodbye to the three sisters before exiting the kitchen and putting her earphones back on, offering a plate of sausage and eggs for a patiently waiting Sif. On her way back to the laundry room, Xenovia feels a tap on her right shoulder. Turning around, she's surprised to see Keito waving at her.

 **[Music End]**

Pausing her music before taking her earphones off, she says good morning to her friend with a smile.

 **Laundry Room**

"Mary went with Naoko to stock up on groceries for tonight. Are you planning to come over to help at my restaurant as usual?" Xenovia responds with a yes as she unwrinkles her clothes one by one and puts them in the dryer. "I appreciate it...How's your violin?"

"It's great. I made sure to memorize the notes for tomorrow night's concert."

"Oh? What music did she choose?"

"You know how she is. She likes to compile a list of her favorite music, give it to the organizers, and annoy them until they give in." Keito sweatdrops when Xenovia answered his question.

"She was never into classical music, even when she sings it so well," Keito comments, with the bluenette nodding her head. Finished setting up the machine to dry her wet clothes and bed covers, she tells Keito she's going to go visit the Church Forge Room. "There?"

"I...had the old man make me a gun a few months ago. He told me it would be done today last night," Xenovia told her friend. When asked what type of gun it was, she turned red and said, "A...A shotgun."

"Shotgun? I don't have a doubt in my mind that you can use a shotgun, but why tha-" Keito stops when he realized the reason for having the old man make her a shotgun. "So it's for "him" huh?" said the now amused exorcist, the blunette's face turning a darker shade of red. "How about we go together? That way I can kill some time."

"Sure...I don't mind," Xenovia responds before calling Sif over to join them as they made their way to the Church Forge Room. "...Hey, Keito?"

"Yes?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while now but...right after Griselda returns...I plan to go to Japan, with Sif." Keito's eyes widened when his friend said that. "By the look on your face, you must already know why..."

"I understand why...You want to find him...Naruto Namikaze." Hearing him say his name, Xenovia tells him how weird it was to call him by his actual name, instead of Hiro Yoko. "Indeed it is...What do you plan on doing? Once you find him?"

"That part I haven't figured out...I guess the first thing I'll do when I see him, is go over to him and punch him in the face," Xenovia told a now wide-eyed Keito as the former shows her closed fist. "He deserves it for putting me through a lot."

"He definitely deserves it...Are you sure you want to go after him? I mean, he's a...you know what he is, right?"

"I know...but...I have faith that everything will turn out fine when Naruto and I finally see each other again. I don't know how, but...I just have a feeling." Hearing her answer, Keito understands. After all, he made it work with Mary.

"In that case, once you arrive there, make sure to check up on Caren okay?"

 **Church Forge Room**

"Here it is..." said the old man, placing the weapon on the desk in front of him. "I've designed this model based on the revolver. This Sawn-off now holds 8 rounds in a revolving chamber. Both it and the barrel is made of titanium, with the steel triggers from the original being kept intact. The wood I used for the handle is Australian Buloke. The wood wasn't easy to obtain but I managed. That gun there may be one of my best works." Picking it up, she thanked the old man for making it for her while keeping some of the pieces from the original.

"One last thing, I made these for you, for helping out last week." The old man surprised the bluenette and Keito when he presents her with a pair of custom-made IWI Jericho 941s.

"I can't accept these," said Xenovia, waving her hands in front of her as she said it. The old man insists since she finished some of the high-value orders for him while he was out of the shop.

"I won't take no for an answer." With help from Keito, the old man convinced Xenovia to take the guns. "One last thing. Whoever you're giving that shotgun to, I'd like to see him." Xenovia smiles and tells him she'll keep it in mind. Exiting through the front door, Xenovia hears Irina call her name as the twin-tailed girl ran towards her.

"Esdeath's back, we have to go pick her up." Hearing this, Keito frown.

"She's back?" asked the bluenette, sounding surprised. "As expected, she finishes her missions fast. Sorry Keito, but do you think you can watch Sif while I'm gone? And grab my laundry? I'll be sure to-"

"Of course..." As Xenovia and Irina go off, Keito heard Sif whimper. Smiling, Keito pets him as he assures the wolf that Xenovia would be back.

 **Unnamed Airport**

"Welcome back, Esdeath," said Irina as she and Xenovia bow their heads.

"Irina...Xenovia...How've you girls been?"

"We're doing very well," said a smiling Xenovia. Seeing her smile, she wondered what she had missed while she was away on missions for the Church. She had expected to see the bluenette with the same eyes as before. This...This wasn't "her" Xenovia.

As Esdeath waits for her luggage to appear, Irina decided to go check out souvenirs at a shop, leaving the Ice General with Xenovia. Esdeath asks her fellow bluenette how her training was going, regarding her projection magic.

"I'm halting my training with projections for a while until Griselda comes back. I'm planning to ask her to help me," said Xenovia. This didn't put a smile on Esdeath's face as she continued conversing with her fellow bluenette. "For now, I'm working on improving my Reinforcement Magic, and I'm practicing my swordsmanship as usual. I've also taken some archery."

"Oh..."

"...How've you been, Esdeath?" asked Xenovia. The Ice General told her she was a bit tired at the moment, otherwise, she was doing well. "The missions the Church gave me are too easy. I swear, the enemies I fight no longer interest me."

"I understand the feeling. But...it's not bad being the strongest. After all, you have the strength to save and protect people. That enough is a victory in its own way..." Esdeath simply smiled as Xenovia compliments her strength.

"What are your plans for tonight, Xenovia?" The young bluenette tells her she planned to help out at Mapomine's. "I've never tried the food there. Is it good?"

"It's very good. Maybe you can come over and try some. Mary's signature mapo tofu is the best." Esdeath tells Xenovia she couldn't since she had to go handle some paperwork and meet up with her new recruits for the Jaegers.

"...Xenovia?"

"Yes, Esdeath?"

"Tomorrow, would you like me to help you train? I think it'd make your progress go up a lot faster if-" Esdeath's eyes widened when Xenovia tells her, "It sounds good. But I have to pass."

"Pass?"

"I am glad that you helped me unlock my circuits, and showed me what I can truly do, but...It was all for revenge. Because of my selfish need for vengeance, I said so many bad things to Griselda...All because I was angry and hurt... Right now, I want to train on my own, at my own pace, until she gets back. I want to apologize to her, for the way I acted, and ask her to help me. That's why...That's why I'd like to ask to resign from the Jaegers, starting now."

"You want out of the Jaegers?" Xenovia answers with a yes.

"I can still help out here and there, just not as a Jaeger. I don't want to make it sound like I-"

"Very well," said Esdeath, putting her right hand on Xenovia's head as she gives her an understanding smile. "I accept your resignation. Though I will miss having you around."

"Thank you for understanding," said Xenovia as she bowed her head, just as Irina regroups with them.

 **Mapomine's**

 **Nighttime**

 **5:30 pm**

 **[Shokugeki no Soma OST - Every time, Anytime, My Daily Life]**

"Hmmm...You look very cute with the maid dress on," said Mary as Xenovia turned red in the face.

"I-Is this really necessary for me to wear...something like this while cooking?" she asked the Assassin-class Servant. She tells the bluenette it wasn't, but since she has it on, it'd be a crime to have her take it off. "Eh...Ehhhh..."

"I even had something made for Sif, out wolf butler. Entering the room, Sif had on a butler's outfit. "He looks so cool right now. He'll be very popular with the kids." Sif frowned at the Servant as Xenovia told the wolf to bear it before Naoko came upstairs, surprised by Xenovia's maid costume.

"You look so beautiful right now, Xenovia!" Hearing Naoko tell her that, Xenovia's face turned a very bright shade of red as Mary agreed with the red-haired girl just as Keito came up and told the three girls, and Sif, that the customers have arrived As Keito, Sif, and Naoko handled taking orders, Xenovia and Mary cooked the meals.

"One mabo ramen, 2 mapo deluxe, 3 mugs of beer, and a side of edamame." Xenovia handles cooking the orders as Mary handled the edamame and the beer.

"Hey Keito, I'm...Oh, Xenovia hey!" Turning her attention towards the entrance, the bluenette was surprised to see Ritsuka enter.

"Oh, Ritsuka, it's been a while," she told him. Ritsuka tells her it has, having been busy with his duties as an exorcist, telling her he got promoted to the rank of Cause earlier. "You did? I wish I was there to see it."

"It's fine...I mean...Mash came with me," he told the bluenette, red in the face as he turned away.

"Oh? She went with you huh?" said Naoko, sounding amused. "I recall Xenovia telling me how she told Irina how you and Mash would make a great couple."

"It's not like that," said the blushing exorcist.

"If you say so..." said a smiling Naoko. "Now, please take a seat, and we'll be with you shortly."

 **[Music End]**

 **10:30 pm**

"Thanks for all the hard work Xenovia," said a grateful Keito, the bluenette telling him "You're Welcome" as she helps wash the dishes while Mary cleans the counter and tabletops.

"...How's Esdeath?" asked Keito.

"She was tired when Irina and I went to pick her up, otherwise she's doing well...I uhhh...I resigned from the Jaegers." Keito's eyes widened in surprise when she informed him of her resignation.

"You did?"

"Yeah. I am grateful to Esdeath, for helping me with some of my training, but I figured it was time. Also..."

"Also?"

"It's...hard for me to look Kurome in the eye...after I said so many things to her in the past. I tried to apologize to her for saying those things, but..." With a smile, Keito assures the bluenette that, with time, Kurome will get better. "Thanks for the assurance, Keito."

 **Jaeger Headquarters**

 **Training Room**

Esdeath practiced her rapier skills alone, having Xenovia on her mind. She recalled the first time she found out about her. She was a skilled and formidable fighter at such a young age, like her. When she found out the young bluenette had the natural ability to wield holy swords like one of the Excalibur fragments, and Durandal, coupled with her impressive magical circuits, she couldn't believe that a talent like Xenovia's was under her nose. Recalling the moment Xenovia accepted her offer to join the Jaegers, she remembered the bluenette's eyes when she accepted her off to join the Jaegers. Hurt, angry, filled with revenge...Now, they were no longer there in those eyes of hers.

"What happened to make you that way, I wonder...I should correct it as soon as possible. However...I'll have to take care of Kotomine as well. But how will I go about it..." With a mischievous smile, she figured she'd figure it out in the morning. After all, tomorrow night was the concert. That would be the perfect time to strike.

 **Sunday (6/5)**

 **9:27 am**

"You're not coming to the concert?" Xenovia said to Keito, having breakfast with him, Sif, Irina, and Naoko. "Mary's going but-"

"Sorry Xenovia. It's...Today's "that day." Hearing this, Xenovia had a look of sadness on her face, as she understood. Seeing this, Irina asked what today was.

"It's the day Keito and Caren's mother died," said Xenovia. Now aware of this, Irina and Naoko apologize to Keito for not knowing. "I understand."

"Thanks...Hey, I'll try to make it in time to see the second act, maybe the third," Keito assures them.

"I hope I can make it there as well," said Xenovia. "I forgot to order my white dress for the concert, and I need to go pick it up later at the shop. I may miss a bit of the first act." Irina told her she was supposed to order it last night before asking her if she was pulling an all-nighter playing video games.

"N-No...Maybe a little...I thought I'd have time after."

"Uh huh..." Putting her hands together, she asked Irina if she could bring her violin over to the **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia** for her. "Of course. But in return...Put up an amazing performance, okay?" With a smile, Xenovia nods.

 **Jaeger Headquarters**

 **Command Room**

Seryu Ubiquitous, Three Beasts Leader Liver, Three Beasts member Nyau, and former Wild hunt member Suzuka. These people made up a part of the Neo Jaegers, a new group Esdeath made during her time away from the Church. The ones absent were Hybrid Theory God Serena **(Out on a mission)** , former Wild Hunt member and leader Syura **(Out on a mission)** , Wave, Kurome, Run, Esdeath, Dorothea **(Clone. The one Naruto killed was the original, but she had a perfect clone made in case she died)** , Mest Gryder **(Yes, he's evil. What he did in Fairy Tail, where he fucked up the peace talks with August in Chapter 488 is very unforgivable. Sure he did it for the guild, but it doesn't excuse him)** , and two unknowns. There were more members of the Neo Jaegers, but they were killed by Firebrand and a few members of Night Raid **(Deleted/Extended Extras Part 5)** during missions. After 5 minutes of waiting, the Neo Jaegers hear the door open. Turning their attention towards the entrance, Esdeath and Mest enter.

"Where's Dorothea?" she asked them. Seryu tells Esdeath she was occupied with her experiments and couldn't make it. "Well, I guess she won't be needed."

"Needed for what, Lady Esdeath?" asked Liver.

"Xenovia...My precious Xenovia has been changed. She's not the girl I know, and it worries me. I need help getting her back to the way she was, and that requires some...extreme measures."

"Extreme how?" asked Seryu.

"You'll know when the time comes...First, we need to get rid of a nuisance."

 **Trevi Fountain**

Near the largest Baroque fountain in the city, Esdeath meets up with a disguised Hoshikari.

"It's a surprise you and your Fallen Angels found a way to infiltrate the city without setting off the alarm." Hoshikari tells Esdeath they managed to find a way to mask their energies before infiltrating. "As promised, some of my men are stationed from each Church holding the Excalibur fragments Nightmare, Transparency, and Rapidly, and I made sure that some of the Fallen Angels got invitations to the concert..."

"To think, we're doing this all for one man **(Valper Galilei)** who couldn't wield the Sword of Promised Victory..." Hoshikari comments, sounding annoyed.

"I don't mind, just as long as we benefit from this. Besides, we'll dispose of Valper once he's outlived his usefulness..." Curious, Kokabiel's son asked Esdeath why she would want a Second Great War. "Isn't it obvious? I love fighting. I will do anything to feel the rush of battle, even if it means inciting one from within the Church, even if it means using others to accomplish it."

 **Nighttime**

 **Dillia Diserta**

"Hmph, this fits perfect," said Xenovia, as she came out of the dressing room in a white dress, twirling once to get a good feel of it. Xenovia exits the shop as soon as she thanked the owner and paid her.

Looking at the clock, she smiled to herself. She would be able to make it to the first act after all. Taking out her phone, she called Irina.

 _ **"Hey Xenovia, what's up? Are you on your way?"**_

"Yes, turns out I might be able to make it before the show starts," she told the twin-tailed exorcist. "Have the guests arrived yet?"

 _ **"Yes, everyone's slowly coming in and filling the theatre. Oh, and I brought your violin to Reia as promised."**_ With a smile, she thanks Irina before telling her she will be at the musical institution soon. Hanging up, Xenovia makes her way to the tram station, wondering how Keito was.

"The nearest tram station is about ten minutes from where I am. I should-" Xenovia stops him her tracks. Across the street from her was Naruto. Seeing him, her eyes widened. "Naruto?" What was he doing here in Italy? Was he on another mission. Deciding to chase after him, Xenovia texts Irina, telling her she "missed" her ride and had to wait for another one before going after the Agares Rook.

 **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia**

Irina sighed as she read Xenovia's text. As she puts away her phone, Mash asked her what was wrong.

"Xenovia's going to be a bit late," said Irina. Ritsuka cheers her up, telling her the bluenette will show up in the second and third acts. "I hope so..."

"By the way Irina...Why is Sif in here? I thought pets weren't allowed here." Irina tells him Reia got permission to bring the wolf in as long as he behaved. Sif happily barked at this as Mary arrived for the concert.

"I'm so excited to see Xenovia play the violin," said Mary. "I remember when she first played for us, it was-"

"Wait, she played it for you!?" asked a surprised Irina. "When was this?"

"When Keito's sister came to visit," Mary responds.

"I knew I should've gone to eat at your restaurant, but I wanted to eat pizza that time..." As Irina sighed, Mary had a strange feeling at the back of her head.

 **"Is it just my imagination, or..."**

 **Rome Cemetery**

"Hey Mom, it's me, Keito. There's been a lot that's happened, both for me and my friend Xenovia. I won't give you a lot of details about what Xenovia went through, but I will tell you that it involved someone she's fallen for. Me...My restaurant's doing well. Mary, my Servant and girlfriend, is doing great as usual. She's been pushing me to marry her and...I'm thinking about proposing during my birthday, as soon as I can get consent. I'm sure she'll be very happy, and I'm sure you'd love her...Caren...Caren's doing. She's also doing well. She visited me weeks ago...She still has dad's personality..." Placing flowers on his mother's grave he goes on "talking" to her.

"I don't know anything else to say, other than Caren and I are doing fine, and we miss you...and we wish you were here," Getting up, Keito puts his hands together as he prays for his mother. Finished, he turns around and prepares to go to the concert. As he's walking out, his ears twitch as he noticed two presences. Preparing to fight, he finds himself up against Seryu and Suzuka. Seeing Seryu, this meant one thing: Esdeath has made her move on him. But why? As he prepared to fight, Keito realized why they were here.

"Don't tell me-" Before he could finish, Suzuka rushed at him as her nails grew. Thrusting her right hand forward, she had hoped to pierce Keito's chest. To her surprise, he caught her hand before he sent her flying back with an elbow strike and got into a fighting stance.

 **"I may be rusty, but-"** Keito avoids a downward punch from Koro before kneeing the muscular Teigu in the face, enhancing his strike with his magic circuits before enhancing his arms and throwing him at a tree. He then avoids a volley of bullets from Seryu before throwing a yellow jewel at her that produced a blinding light, stunning her as he got close and spun kick her. Before he could finish her, Koro knocks him away from her, causing him to crash into and break his mother's gravestone. Seeing her destroyed grave, Keito gets angry as he prepares to fight them again.

 **Colosseum**

Following Naruto all the way here, Xenovia stopped as he stopped at the center of the large arena.

"Naruto!" Turning around, the blond said nothing as he looked at her. "You're...You're here...I've been wondering when we'd see each other again. It's almost..." Xenovia stops as Naruto turned into an expressionless, 8-year old girl with short yellow hair, and brown eyes. On her head was the Teigu, Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator.

"Mission complete. Target lured. So says Mika," said the young girl.

"Who...are-"

"Next, incapacitate the target for master..." The girl, known as Mika **(JP: Maria Naganawa, EN: Erica Mendez)** , rushed at Xenovia, fist ready. Putting both hands forward, the bluenette caught the punch.

 **"For a little girl, she's strong..."** Xenovia thought to herself. Looking at her chest, Mika said something that caught the bluenette off guard.

"Those balls on your chest, what are they? So says Mika."

"What!?" yelled a blushing Xenovia. As the Little girl goes for another punch, the bluenette quickly knocks her back with a small concussive blast of magical energy. To her surprise, the little girl lands on her feet before revealing she too could utilize magic circuits. As she prepared to fight the girl, Xenovia sensed ten Fallen Angels surrounding her.

"Fallen Angels? How did-" Xenovia quickly avoids three light spears before bringing up her fists. One of them tries to swing his sword down on her, only for the bluenette to avoid it at the last second before grabbing his head, using her left hand, powered by her Magic Circuits, and smashing it into the ground before avoiding a Gandr spell from Mika. As she tries to strike down the Fallen Angels, the bluenette found herself fighting off the girl, having a hard time since she couldn't find it in herself to hurt a child, giving the Fallen Angels a small advantage.

 **Accademia Nazionale di Santa Cecilia**

"Xenovia's taking a while to show up," said Mary. "The first act is almost over."

"It's probably the tram schedule," said Ritsuka. However, Irina, sensing Fallen Angels, outside and inside the room, yelled for everyone to get down as five Fallen Angels shed their disguises and start their assault. Quickly reacting to the danger, Mary takes out some throwing knives she concealed and throws them at the five Fallen Angels, killing them. As everyone wonders what's going on, they sense more Fallen Angels arriving. Irina tells everyone to get to safety as the ones who are capable of fighting handle the rest.

As more come in at full force, One of the Fallen Angels attempts to hit Mash with a light spear, only for Ritsuka to push her down to the floor with him, his face landing on her cleavage. Looking up, the blushing magus asked Mash if she was okay.

"Y-Yeah..." Ritsuka tells Mash to stay low as he gets up and throws a red jewel at the Fallen Angel that attacked them, making it explode in his face, killing him.

Irina cuts off the arm of the Fallen Angel she was clashing swords with before beheading her. Following that, Mary throws a knife at a Fallen Angel that was about to attack her from behind. Thanking the Servant, Irina tells Mary to watch out as a Fallen Angel lunged at her. Quickly, the Servant disarms the Fallen angel before taking off the glove on her right hand and touching his face, using Zabaniya to kill him

 **"What's going on? How did the Fallen Angels sneak in undetected?"**

 **Chiesa di Sant' Ignazio di Loyola**

Several exorcists lie dead as Hoshikari sheathes his katana.

"Oh, how I love a good massacre! What about you, Hoshikari?" The Fallen Angel says nothing as he looked at Freed. "Would it kill you to be excited?"

"Just shut up and help retrieve Excalibur Rapidly before backup shows," said an uninterested Hoshikari as he and Freed casually walk into the church.

 **Rome Cemetery**

With a punch, Keito destroyed Seryu's right mechanical arm before spinning his body counterclockwise and kicking her in the face, knocking her down. Noticing Koro coming from behind, he enhanced his left hand with his magic circuits and formed a knife-hand before spinning around and bisecting the Teigu with it.

Keito turns to his right and crossed his arms in front of him as the fingernails in Suzuka's right hand grow and stab into his left arm. With his right hand, he karate chops the mails, breaking it, to Suzuka's surprise. He then knocks her into a tree with an elbow strike before appearing in front of her and, putting his hands on her chest, sends a powerful force of energy through her, destroying her heart as the tree behind her explodes. Suzuka's dead body drops to the ground as Keito pulls her fingernails out of his left arm. As he prepares to finish of Seryu for the second time, he finds himself stuck in place.

"If you wanted this guy dead, you should've waited for me." Moving his eyes, Keito sees a boy his age approached him **(JP: Daisuke Kishio EN: Erik Scott Kimerer)**. He had short, black hair combed to the right, red eyes, and wore a business suit. "Lucky for you Seryu, I came before he killed you." With just the movement of his right hand, Keito was sent flying into multiple gravestones and old trees, along with the dirt. Once Keito's in a half-dead state, the boy brings him closer to him.

"By now, your friend's memories are being altered. She will be the perfect weapon Esdeath has always wanted..."

"You...You bastards...Why are you doing this?"

"Instead of asking, how about feeling what's going on..." At first, Keito didn't understand what the boy was telling him. Following this, Keito's eyes widened when he starts sensing several Fallen Angels out in the distance.

"The Fallen Angels have infiltrated Rome!? How-"

"Thanks to the Takumi incident involving Firebrand, Esdeath figured out a way to cheat the barrier's system and made a deal with Kokabiel. As I crush your body, the Fallen Angels and stray exorcists are in the process of stealing the Excalibur fragments..." said the boy.

"Dammit...Dammit all!" Keito struggled with freeing himself from the boy's powers as he felt his bones cracking.

"It's useless to fight my psychic powers. Just forfeit your life...At least you got to visit your mother before this." With a sigh, Keito concentrates as he used a Command Spell to enhance his magic and released it in a quick burst, breaking the hold the boy had and sending him flying into one of the gravestones. Dropping to the ground, Keito groaned in pain before looking out at the distance.

"I can't fight like this...I can't prevent the Fallen Angels from taking the fragments...and I won't make it to Xenovia." Getting up, he forms takes some of the blood from his lip and formed runic symbols on his left arm as he recites a teleportation spell that would take him to his sister's church in Japan. If he screws up his concentration...

 **"I have to warn my sister...I need to bring reinforcements now...and save my friend...Come on Keito...Concentrate...Concent-"** Before he knew it, he felt a bullet pierce him in the gut. Turning around, he saw Seryu, her mouth open, revealing a gun installed in it. Clutching his gunshot wound, Keito fell backward as Seryu prepared to fire again. To her annoyance, she only managed to hit his left shoulder before Keito teleported.

 **Colosseum**

 **5 minutes earlier**

Catching a slight spear before it hits her, Xenovia threw it back at the remaining Fallen Angel, hitting him in the chest and killing him.

Tired, Xenovia narrowly avoided another Gandr spell from Mika. For a kid, she displayed incredible mastery over her magic circuits, using it with her Teigu and incredible fighting capabilities to fight on equal terms. She wanted to call for back up, but Mika had smashed her phone during the fight with the Fallen Angels. As Xenovia prepared to go on the offensive, she heard the sound of a recorder playing that started sapping what little energy she had as she fell to her knees. Trying to resist, Xenovia found her arms and legs trapped in water.

"True objective to tire out target complete. So says Mika," said Mika as Xenovia struggled to get free. Every time she did, she felt her strength leave at a rapid pace. Looking up, she saw Nyau playing his Teigu, Military Music Dream: Scream as Liver used Water Dragon Possession: Black Marlin to hold Xenovia in place.

"Who...Who are you guys?" said the weakened Xenovia.

"They're the newest members of the Neo Jaegers..."

 **"That voice..."** Looking up, Xenovia's eyes widened when she saw Esdeath descend to the ground in front of her, using her control over ice to mimic flight. "Es...death? What's...What's going-"

"I was hoping you'd use your projection magic to fight off the Fallen Angels and Mika, but you didn't. A shame that you had powerful magic, but refused to use it...You also held back fighting Mika. If you went all out you would've won...The old you would've done it...At least with a little push. As for what's going on...You...You're what's going on, my Xenovia. You've changed, and not in a way I'm happy to see. I wonder what made you...Who made you that way...Mest?" In the blink of an eye, Mest appears next to Esdeath as she tells him to show her the bluenette's memories. "First, Najenda changed, became my enemy. You...I don't want you to be my enemy. Not like her."

Placing his hand over Xenovia's head, Mest casts a magic spell that allowed them to see the bluenette's memories. She saw her interactions with Naruto before he killed Takumi, their battle after Naruto assassinated him **(Takumi)** , the mission in Oolacile, her attack on Syura, her finding out who the Agares Rook was, and her intentions of going to Japan. Xenovia's eyes widened when her secrets were exposed for the Ice General to see.

"So this is who...Naruto Namikaze...Also known as Firebrand...The Devil who's been killing my men, and it looks like you're in love with him." Esdeath laughed to herself as Xenovia looked down at the ground. "You have found yourself in a very interesting position, my Xenovia...I've been meaning to go after him for some time. But I didn't know who he was. Now...I WAS planning to kill him myself, but I think it'll benefit me if I had you kill him instead."

"What...What are you-"

"Mest...Can you erase her memories from her the day after Takumi's death up until now?"

"I can't. I don't have that kind of power. However, I CAN alter certain parts of her memories and give her commands." Her eyes widening, Xenovia realized what Esdeath was planning to do with her.

"Remake the memories from her last mission **(Oolacile)** and alter some of the memories after it, but keep her knowledge of Firebrand's identity intact. Oh and...give her the command to kill Naruto Namikaze once she meets him again **(Yes, Mest has that power. Check out Fairy Tail 488)**." Having said the last part, Esdeath formed a large grin on her face.

"No...You can't do this! Please, don't... _Don't do this...Please Esdeath..."_ said the now-crying Xenovia.

"As you wish..." said Mest. Before she knew it, the teary-eyed Xenovia felt several intense jolts in her brain as she screamed at the top of her lungs as she had her memories re-written. She could feel the pain of "that night" return as she struggled to free herself from the magic.

"For a girl with not much energy left, she's a strong one...I may not be able to rewrite some parts of her memories due to her attempts to resist my power," Mest informed the Ice General. Esdeath simply tells him to try harder and to remake it as much as his magic reserves would let him as Xenovia continued to scream in pain.

 **Chiesa di Sant' Ignazio di Loyola**

Mary sliced off four fingers from the Fallen Angel she was facing, using the knife in her left hand, before switching it to her right and slitting his throat. At the same time, Sif defends Mash and kills another Fallen Angel by biting down at its neck, just as Irina finished cutting down the last one. Looking around, she asked if it was the last one. One of the exorcists tells her it was before looking at seven of the exorcists who lost their lives. "How did they enter, and why were they here?" As everyone pondered their thoughts, they're interrupted by the arrival of the Mage's Association.

"The Mage's Association? What are they-" Ritsuka stops talking when his former teacher, Lord El-Melloi II, enters. "S-Sir!?"

"Oh, Ritsuka? It seems that you were able to defend yourself well," he told his former pupil.

"Yes, however...a few exorcists lost their lives..."

"No...Not a few Ritsuka...Several exorcists outside of this institution, the ones guarding the Excalibur fragments...have been killed by the Fallen Angels and former members of the Church." Hearing this, everyone's eyes widened in horror. "What's worse, they've stolen three of the seven Excalibur fragments."

"Three!?" yelled Irina.

"Yes..." Taking a cigarette out of his pocket, the professor tells them to get back to the Church as the Mage's Association handles the rest until they figure out the next move and find a way to cover up the incident from the media. As they leave, Mary sensed Keito using his second Command Seal to call her to him.

"Guys, I have to "go home." With a nod, Irina thanks her for helping out before telling her to get home safely. As she walked home, she stops by at an alley and walks into it before teleporting to Keito's side.

 **Colosseum**

"Xenovia...Xenovia...Wake up." Opening her eyes, the bluenette finds herself resting on Esdeath's lap.

"Esdeath? What-" Getting up, she looked around and saw the dead bodies of the Fallen Angels she killed being burned down by the Mage's Association and asked Esdeath what happened.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You sensed the presence of Fallen Angels and followed them to the Colosseum, where you attempted to stop them from planning an attack on one of the churches. You passed out after using up too much energy fighting the "leader". They would've butchered you, had my Neo Jaegers and I not arrived in time."

"I would've lost my life if it wasn't for you guys...Thank you."

"However...They weren't the only Fallen Angel Groups. I just got word from the Mage's Association. Several exorcists who were guarding the Excalibur fragments, have been killed by other groups, who've somehow infiltrated the Church from under our noses, and stole three of the seven fragments." Xenovia's eyes widened when she heard it. "Irina, Naoko...Are they okay!?"

"They are fine..." Esdeath told her.

"I should head back to the Church. To see if Irina and the others are okay." As the bluenette prepares to leave, Esdeath calls her name. Turning around, she wondered what Esdeath needed.

"There's more...Seryu...She told me...Firebrand was here and...he killed Keito." Xenovia's eyes widened when she heard it. "What?"

"It's true...He attacked him while he was out visiting his mother's grave. He never stood a chance." Xenovia teared up as she clenched her fists.

"He...How could he!?" said an enraged Xenovia.

"I know it's hard. We lost lots of good people today...all in one night..."

"I...I think I should go home..." said Xenovia, Esdeath nodding her head as she dismissed the bluenette. As Xenovia left the Colosseum, Esdeath thought to herself, **"That's the Xenovia I know..."**

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

Arriving at the Church, Xenovia sees Irina and the others waiting for her. Voicing how glad she was that she's **(Xenovia)** safe, Irina goes over to hug her friend. However, the bluenette moves away, confusing her.

"Xenovia, what's wro-"

"I just found out that Firebrand was here...right under our noses...and he killed Keito," she interrupts.

"Firebrand...killed Keito?" said Ritsuka. "That means-"

"Mary's..." Xenovia nods, confirming Mary's "return to the Throne of Heroes" to Irina. "No...No way...Mary's gone..." Putting a hand on the weeping Irina, Xenovia assures Irina that they'll make the Fallen Angels pay for the many deaths they have caused, and make sure that Firebrand pays for killing Keito and making Mary "disappear".

 **Xenovia's Room**

Picking up the "Sleep Well?" letter from her drawer, Xenovia looks at it once before finally ripping it up, a cold expression on her face. Seeing this, Sif whimpered as the bluenette looked down at him and told the wolf, "Don't worry Sif, I'll make sure he pays..."

 **Jaeger Headquarters**

 **Command Room**

"Mission was a success. So says Mika," said Mika as she tends to the psychic boy's wounds.

"Xenovia's memories have been warped to what she once was, at my side once more. And she'll help in killing that devil Firebrand," Esdeath adds. "And with the theft of the three Excalibur fragments, all Kokabiel and Valper have to do now is kill the future heads of both the Gremory and Sitri clan, and I- no...we can have our war."

"I just wished that I had killed that Kotomine when I had the chance, give him a quick death..." said the psychic named Tetsuo Aono, forming an angry expression on his face as he clenched his teeth and fists.

"With the wounds Seryu gave him, he's as good as dead..." Esdeath assured. "And with his death, his Servant is gone as well. A shame...I really wanted to make her mine...Good job, you all did well in your respective tasks. Now get some rest." Nodding, one by one, everyone leaves, until Mika is left with Esdeath.

"If you don't mind me asking...Why do you desire her so much? Why go through all this trouble for her? So asks Mika," asked Mika.

"Hmmm...Of all the people I know, you, Xenovia, and Kurome are the only people I want at my side. Because of that, I will gladly tell you why. However, promise me, no one else but you must know...even if you're close to them." With a nod from the girl, Esdeath whispered something in her ear that makes her eyes widen. "That is why I need Xenovia to stay at my side...She belongs to no one, but me. Her body...Her soul...Everything she is and ever will be."

 **Monday (6/6)**

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

 **Courtyard**

"Is there a reason why you've summoned me here, Lord El-Melloi II?" asked Irina as the professor lights a smoke.

"Yes, and it's very important. First, let me commend you for doing your best to protect those people from losing their lives." With a small smile, she thanks him. "Now...the reason I've summoned you here is that...we know who's responsible for the attack." Irina eyes widened when the man said that. "It was the Fallen Angel Kokabiel and his son Hoshikari. They weren't acting alone, Freed Sellzen was also a part of the attack, under the orders of Valper Galilei."

"The Genocide Bishop!?"

"Yes..." Throwing away his cigarette, he tells Irina that his sources have found Hoshikari and his father heading towards Kuoh Town. "My bet is that they plan to go after the future heads of the Gremory and Sitri clan to incite a Second Great War. You and Xenovia are to head there later and retrieve the fragments. You're to be given the Excalibur Mimicry, with Xenovia given the Excalibur Des-"

"Wait, why us? Why not ask the more experienced-"

"Because they're either out on a mission still, or perished when the Fallen Angels attacked." Hearing his answer, Irina looks down, sad. "If there was anyone else who was capable of accomplishing that task, we would've asked them, but you two are our best shot at retrieving those fragments right now."

"I see...I will tell Xenovia about it right away."

"Please do..." said Lord El-Melloi II, as he walked away.

 **Xenovia's Room**

Hearing a knock on her door, a tired Xenovia gets up from her bed and opens it to see Irina waving at her with a smile.

"Morning, Xenovia...Are you okay?"

"Just...tired is all..."

"Probably stayed up playing-"

"No...I just didn't get any sleep was all..." Xenovia interrupts.

"...Can we talk privately?" Curious, Xenovia allows her to come in. Sitting at the side of her bed, Irina asked her friend how she was feeling. "One of my friends died last night Irina, at the hands of someone I hate. Right now, I'm very angry." At this point, Xenovia teared up.

 **[Fate/Grand Order OST 「色彩 雪花の盾」]**

 _"I thought I could forget it...All those weeks trying to forget the pain he put me through,...Forcing a smile and happy smile on my face to mask the pain...Now...Now he's hurt me in a way I've never been hurt before. Keito...He was a good person. He had someone he loved...He helped others when they were hurt...He helped me when I needed guidance...He...He never did anything wrong in his life...and Firebrand, he shows up, while we were all busy fighting off the Fallen Angels...and killed him. Now...the nightmares have come back and they're worse...I can't see any other way of coming back from this other than running my blade through his heart."_

"...Maybe you'll have your chance," said Irina, as she clenched her fists.

"What do you mean?" Irina tells the bluenette she had a talk with Lord El-Melloi II earlier and that, since several of their best exorcists were either busy with missions outside of Italy, or have perished during the attack last night, he had asked her and Xenovia to head to Japan and retrieve the stolen Excalibur fragments. Hearing this surprised Xenovia.

"Japan? We're..."

"Yes...The Fallen Angels were spotted heading towards Kuoh Town..." Irina adds. "We're to go at night."

"...Alright, let-" Before Xenovia could get up, Irina stops her. "Irina?"

 _"I know our mission is to retrieve the fragments, and..."_ Struggling to speak at first, Irina musters the courage to as she tears up. _"I know how hurt and angry you've been feeling inside, and I'm glad that you made an effort to smile and be happy for us but...What you're feeling it...it scares me. It's like you're becoming...You're becoming someone you're not. I'm fully aware of your intentions, and I will support your decisions, but...promise me...promise me, after this mission, that you'll return to who you were before he...before Firebrand hurt you...I don't...I don't want to see you like this! It just hurts to see you like this! So promise me!"_ Hearing what Irina had to say, Xenovia, a sad expression on her face, tells her, "I promise..."

 _"Double Promise?"_ asked the crying twin-tailed girl as she cried in her friend's arms.

"Double Promise..." said Xenovia.

 **[Music End]**

 **Airplane to Japan**

 **10:30 am**

With Excalibur Destruction in hand, both Xenovia and Irina take their seats as the plane's about to take off.

"Hey Irina?"

"Yes Xenovia?"

"...Thanks...for the talk...I don't know how this mission will end, but...I hope I can go back to the way I was as well..." With a smile, Irina told her to pinky promise her. "Pinky Promise?"

"Of course."

"Didn't we Double Promise?" asked Xenovia, with Irina telling her the Pinky Promise was absolute. With a sigh, the bluenette said, "Okay..." as she entwined her pinky finger with Irina's as the plane took off.

"In 15 hours, we'll be in Japan...By the way, are you sure Sif will be fine with Mash? And are you sure it's safe for Mash to stay in your room?" Xenovia tells Irina it was okay since Mash would sometimes stop by and play video games with her, also adding that the wolf was very friendly towards her. "...You play video games with Mash?" As the girls had their conversation, Xenovia hoped she could return to the way she was as she sees the dark manifestation of Naruto waving at her from the empty seat behind Irina, a dark smirk on his face. Unknown to the two exorcists, Mest and Mika were tasked by Esdeath to follow them and make sure the bluenette took care of Naruto, and keep watch over Xenovia in case her (true) memories return.

 **[ED Special: Aimer special concert with Slovak Radio Symphony Orchestra "ARIA STRINGS" Aimer special concert with スロヴァキア国立放送交響楽団 "ARIA STRINGS" - broKen NIGHT]**

* * *

 **Post Credits**

 **Monday (6/6)**

 **Akashiya Residence**

 **Guest Room**

 **6:30 pm**

"Mary?" Turning around, Mary saw Moka enter the room, to give her the bandages needed to nurse Keito's wounds. When Kokoa was getting bandages and rope yesterday, Keito abruptly woke up from his unconscious state and tried to get out of the house to find his sister, only to nearly pass out from his untreated wounds. Before he passed out, he managed to used his second Command Seal to summon Mary to his side. It was a shock for Moka to see another Servant appear. Archer had almost cut Mary's head off, and would've, if Moka hadn't stopped her, after seeing Mary hug Keito. While he'd live, the attack from Tetsuo and Seryu did a number on him. He was in a coma from all the magic he used, coupled with two gunshot wounds, moderate brain trauma, and loss of blood. To even move before he lost consciousness was something both admirable and crazy for Moka.

"Oh, thanks..." said a grateful Mary as she nurtured Keito's wounds. "...Thank you...for...for helping us. Even if you don't know us. And thanks for not tying up my boyfriend."

"No problem," said Moka. "Still...How did he get those wounds?"

"I don't know...but whoever did this to him...I will make sure they pay for hurting him." Moka sweats a bit when Mary told her her vows. "S...Sorry, I-"

"It's fine...If you don't mind me asking, how does he still have two Command Seals? I'm sure he had one left after-"

"Oh, one used seal returns every 24 hours." Moka had a look of surprise when Mary said that.

"They do!?" Mary simply nods."...How interesting...Anyways, you're welcome to stay as long as you like, Mary Kotomine." Mary turns red when Moka says her name with Keito's surname at the end of it.

* * *

 **Things that happened:**

 **1\. Three of the seven Excalibur fragments have been taken.**

 **2\. Xenovia's memories have been re-written a bit, though not completely due to her struggling to resist Mest's memory manipulation, and she's been given the command to kill Naruto. Mest will definitely receive punishment. How? It's not pleasant. The idea came from Charlotte Pudding's power in One Piece and the Memory Alteration Spell in Fate/Zero. If there was another way I could have done this, I'd have a female OC who's based on Medea bind her hands with magic as she erased the bluenette's memory. She'd also start groping Xenovia's breasts and finger her nether regions in order to break her resistance. However I considered it too much and I decided to scrap it in favor of Mest.**

 **3\. We find out how Keito gets injured and, due to his many injuries received from Tetsuo (OC) and Seryu, he's been put in a coma. He'll wake up in time to help. When is...out there somewhere.**

 **4\. The Neo Jaegers are introduced. There's more, but you'll have to wait and see.**

 **5\. Xenovia and Irina make their way to Japan (FINALLY!), and they're being watched.**

 **6\. There's something a bit off with Hoshikari.**

* * *

 **OC Characters**

 **Mika - A Designer Baby made to be a weapon, the expressionless and curious Mika displays amazing magic and combat prowess and strength, and has a habit of mostly saying "So says/asks Mika" at the end of every sentence. She is also 8-years old and wields the Teigu known as** **Omnipotent Five Sights: Spectator. Inspiration came from Kanna Kamui, Platelet, MISAKA, and Arale.**

 **Tetsuo Aono - A member of the Neo Jaegers who possesses powerful psychic abilities. He's somewhat arrogant and has been known to lose his cool when someone manages to hurt him. Has been known to possess torture skills that are on par with Esdeath. Inspiration came from Mob Psycho 100, and some assholes in anime that are calm but break when something happens.**


	29. Prelude to Part II Part 2 (Finale)

**Just in case people have read the last chapter. I know I tease here and there with bits of the bluenette in Rome, Italy, and people are having high hopes for them finally seeing each other. It IS coming, I just want to set things up in a way that makes it all meaningful and intense. You just need to wait and see. The best things come when they're patient.**

 **Unlike the last one, this one is fairly short like Part I's Finale but will have small parts added into it like DLCs to a video game, so it'll be safe to come back here and there. While it feels rushed, again, I will edit it here and there.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **17\. Go trick-or-treating**

 **Need 3 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **Several years ago**

A young Naruto happily chased after his friend Moka in the latter's backyard as Akame opens the back door and calls them inside.

"A few more minutes, Akame," said a smiling Naruto.

"Naruto, it's getting dark out, and I don't want you to catch a cold," said Kushina. Turning to her friend, Moka grabbed his hand as she smiled at him and said, "Let's go in and blow out the candles, okay Naruto?" Red in the face, Naruto nodded as he followed her inside.

Now inside, everyone **(Naruto, Moka, Akame, Chelsea, Kokoa, Akua, Kahlua, Issa, and Minato)** gathered at the table as Kushina and Akasha brought out a large chocolate birthday cake. After Akasha puts on the candles and lights them, everyone sings Happy Birthday to her before Naruto asked Moka what she was going to wish for. With a smile, she closed her eyes and blew out her candles before telling him, "It's a secret."

 **Now**

 **A day after Riser's Defeat**

 **Sunday (5/8)**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Feeling the Sun warm her face, Moka gets up, yawning as she blocked the Sun's rays with her left hand. As she got ready for today, Archer was happily cooking breakfast for the vampire girl as Kokoa ate a plate full of pancakes, bacon, and sunny-side-up eggs with a glass of 2% milk. 10 minutes later, Moka comes downstairs and says good morning to them.

"Moka, you're looking...really happy. Why's that?" Moka tells her Servant it was her birthday today, surprising her. "It is!? Then I should prepare a large breakfast feast immedi-"

"No it's fine!" said Moka. "I don't need anything special...much."

"Of course not. After all, you only need Naru-" Red in the face, Moka covers Kokoa's mouth, confusing the Servant.

"Anyways, what's for breakfast Archer?" The vampire girl was treated to a plate of chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of 5 slices of bacon, 7 sunny-side-ups, 18 breakfast sausages, and a tall glass of orange juice. Moka had stars in her eyes as she looked at her breakfast **(This is her usual breakfast, with chocolate added as a special XD)**. She thanked the Servant as she stuffed her mouth.

"So what are your plans for today?" Archer asked her Master, curious. Taking a sip from her orange juice, she tells Archer, "I plan to go to Naruto's to see if he can hang out with me for today."

"Naruto? You don't have anyone else in mind?" asked Archer, raising a brow. "I don't mind hanging out with you and Kokoa but-"

"But she hangs out with Naruto every birthday." Moka turned red as she glares at Kokoa. "It's true..."

"But doesn't he..." Archer stops when she sees a sad look on her Master's face. "I-I'm sorry...I know-"

"It's fine...really. As long as I can still be close to him...I'll be fine," she told them. "Although..."

"What is it?" With a fake smile, Moka told Archer it was nothing. However, the Servant was very perceptive and knew that something was on her mind. Finishing her breakfast, Moka got ready to head out as Archer looked on.

 **Namikaze Residence**

Ringing the doorbell, Moka waited until Shizune opens it for her.

"Oh, hello Moka. What brings you over?" asked the smiling woman. She forms a surprised expression on her face when she told her it was her birthday. "It is!? Happy birthday Moka!"

"Thank you very much...Is...Is Naruto home?" she asked Shizune.

"No, he's not home. He left for his job with Kotomi." Shizune's response surprised Moka. "He didn't say when he was coming back. Should I call him?"

"No, it's fine. I'll go see him at his job. Thanks, Shizune." As Moka left, Shizune made a call.

"Yes, she's on her way there, you better get things ready. She can't know what's going on." Hanging up, Shizune sees Archer running up to her and asking where Moka went. "You just missed her."

"I see..." Looking at her trouble expression, Shizune asked her if Moka was okay. "...Is there something wrong?"

"It's just a hunch, but..."

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **Seekvaira's Office**

 _ **"Miss Agares, you have a visitor."**_ Seekvaira raised a brow. She wasn't expecting anyone to come over. _**"She said she knew you, and that she was part of your commercials."**_

"Oh, send her in," she told her secretary. A few minutes later, Moka enters the Agares girl's office. "Moka, it's been a while, how've you been?"

"Great...Do you know where Naruto went? Shizune told me he went over here, but the secretary told me he left. half an hour ago." When asked if she needed Naruto for something, she told Seekvaira it was her birthday today. "It is!? Well Happy birthday! If I had know, I would've given you a custom-made Mobile Suit Gunbr-"

"No! No I'm good!" said Moka, red in the face.

"O...Okay...Well, Naruto came here to pick up his check and left in a hurry. He said he needed to do something important. Something about...going to a mall. I think it was AEON MALL Kyōto-Gojō...I forget why he was-"

"Thanks Seekvaira!" said Moka as she left for the mall. "...Bye?"

 **Namikaze Residence**

"So that's why huh?" Archer nods as Shizune hands her a cup of coffee.

"Yes...I fear that if she doesn't find him until nighttime...she'll get hurt even more." Hearing what Archer had to say, Shizune tells her she should call Naruto about it. Tell him what she just told her as she called the blond and offered it to Archer.

 ** _"Hey Shizune, what's-"_**

"Hello Naruto."

 **With Naruto**

 **AEON MALL Kyōto-Gojō**

"Krista? Why are-"

 _ **"Do you know what today is?"**_ she asked the blond.

"Of course, it's Moka's birthday." Archer was surprised to hear Naruto say that. At least she didn't have to worry about him forgetting it. "Why?"

 _ **"Nothing..."**_

"Is something wrong?" asked Naruto. With a sigh, she told Naruto she wanted him to spend time with the girl and stop whatever he was doing. "But I need to-"

 ** _"It's important that you hang out with her, Naruto Namikaze,"_** Archer interrupts, sounding very demanding. _**"I don't know what you're trying to do at the moment, but make time for your friend."**_

"But I do. At school I-"

 _ **"No, no you don't."**_ Archer's interruption surprised Naruto. _**"I hate to tell you this, but it's not enough. She...She doesn't tell you this, to not upset you, but she...hurts. A lot."**_

"She hurts?" Archer tells her how he and Moka would always spend time together every day, every birthday. But after Rook had his accident, she felt distant, the distance becoming larger as Naruto started dating Shino, he started helping the Student Council and began working for Seekvaira.

 _ **"When you invited her to do a commercial with the others, she was happy to spend the whole afternoon with you. When she found out you brought your girlfriend, that Maki girl, and Joichi, to your family camping trip, she was hurt that you didn't ask her to join. Listen to me when I tell you this: You've been neglecting her."**_ Hearing this hurts Naruto as he can't find any words to say. He couldn't say anything at all. All of it was true. He never made time for his best friend. _**"Look...I'm not saying this to hurt your feelings. I'm saying this to help you realize what you're doing wrong to her."**_

"...I was going to keep this a secret and plan something special for her for tonight. But...It seems that plans have changed...Archer, if it's no trouble, I need you to complete these tasks for me."

 **34 minutes later**

"I've called Naruto three times and he hasn't picked up...What am I doing?" Moka asked herself. "I'm following my best friend, hoping to spend time with him. He's either left the mall or...maybe he's out with..."

"Moka!" The vampire girl's ears perked up once she heard Naruto calling to her as he ran her way and stopped in front of her before catching his breath. "Hey..."

"Hey...How did you know I was here?" she asked, bewildered.

"Uhhh...You see...I was running some...errands here and there and was planning to head towards your house to see if you wanted to hang out and...it looks like I don't have to head there?"

 **"You suck at lying sometimes. She is not going to-"**

"Oh, you were?"

 **"You got to be shitting me..."**

"Yeah...So what brings you to the mall?" Turning red, Moka looks away and tells Naruto she was planning to do a little shopping by herself until it was time to get home, leaving the fact that she was actually looking for him. "Mind if I join you?"

"No...Not at all," said a now-smiling Moka.

 **Black Dog BAR**

Shizune, Shino, Joichi, Fujino, and Akame found themselves helping Tobio make the birthday cake as Shirabi, Kokoa, and Chelsea helped decorate the place. Kotomi made sure to invite others like Seiko, Koneko, Eu, Maki, and Seekvaira. Momo was the only member of the Student Council who was able to help out and attend the party since the others were too busy to show up. Illya and her maids/bodyguards Sella and Leysritt even came in to help set up the entertainment. As for Archer, under naruto's instructions, she was tasked with supervising them and making sure everything was ready before Naruto and Moka came.

 **AEON MALL Kyōto-Gojō**

 **Arcade**

The two friends found themselves racing each other in the **Initial D Arcade Stage 4**. Moka found herself dominating her friend, who was struggling to get past her, only to have the vampire girl block him at every turn before she crossed the finish line. Victorious, she got up and yelled **"Shōri (勝利) Victory!"** as she pumped her fists in the air, surprising Naruto and everyone present. Realizing that all eyes were on her, Moka turned red as she silently sat back down.

"You always had the habit of doing that," Naruto comments.

"I can't help but do that whenever I play competitively..." said the pouting Moka. After cashing in the tickets they won, Naruto asked her what she wanted from the prize counter. Looking them over, she saw a chibi bat keychain and points at it. "That one."

 **Black Dog BAR**

Looking at everyone, Joichi sighs. Tobio, noticing this, asked him what was wrong.

"Do you not see this? The guy/girl ratio is, at the moment, 2:18. There are not enough guys here. I'd ask some members of my club, but they're all busy."

"I know that feeling, Joichi," said Tobio. "Just endure it until tomorrow, when you go back to school."

"I swear, we need an all guys night," Joichi adds, with Tobio commenting on how he doesn't see that happening any time soon.

"Oi, Joichi, stop complaining and get back to cleaning the counters!" yelled Archer, scaring Joichi as he resumes his duty.

 **AEON MALL Kyōto-Gojō**

"You think you can wait here? I have to go use the restroom." Moka tells him she can wait at a bench for him as he quickly ran to the men's restroom. Looking at the bat keychain Naruto won for her, Moka smiled to herself. As she focused on the keychain, a girl sits on the bench opposite of her and compliments the cuteness of the keychain. **(JP: Yui Ishikawa, EN: Brittney Lee Harvey)**

"Thanks..."

"Did your boyfriend win it?" Moka turned red as she told her Naruto was a friend and that people have mistaken them for a couple many times. "What a shame. You're a very beautiful girl."

"Th-Thanks...I appreciate the compliment."

"Oh, look at the time, I should get going. Tell Naruto "I'll see him soon."

"Sure, I'll-" Moka's eyes widen when she mentioned his name. "How do you-" Turning around, the girl behind her was gone.

"Moka!" Turning back around, she saw Naruto approach her. "Did I keep you waiting?" Moka answers with a yes as she turned to the spot the girl was sitting. When asked if she was okay, Mok told him she was fine. "...Right before you came out of the restroom...there was a girl who told me "She'll see you soon."

"See me soon? What did she look like?" Moka tells him she didn't see her face. "Hmm..."

 **Train**

 **Nighttime**

 **7:45 pm**

After spending the rest of the afternoon at **AEON MALL Kyōto-Gojō** , Naruto and Moka took a train back to Kuoh Town. At the moment, the train was crowded, pushing the two teens together, their faces red from the contact.

"Thanks for hanging out with me...Naruto."

"It's no trouble at all..." he told her. "...Moka?"

"Yes?"

"...Archer told me about how you felt."

"She told you!?" yelled Moka, red in the face. Did Archer tell Naruto about the crush she **(Moka)** on him? When did she tell him about it? How did she him about it?

"About not spending enough time with you."

"Oh..." said Moka, sounding disappointed. "I mean, OH! she told you about that?"

"...Moka...I'm sorry that I haven't been spending much time around you like I promised before the semester started. I won't make an excuse like it's because it wasn't planned, or that there was so much going on for me. It may be true, for the most part, but that does not excuse me from making you feel neglected and hurt. Even if it was unintentional...I still made you feel that way..." Hearing the last part, Moka's eyes widen as she is brought to tears.

"If I could...If I could just tell you...I-"

"Naruto..." Hugging a surprised Naruto, the smiling but teary-eyed girl told him, "You always drone on when it's unnecessary. Just say you're sorry and that you'll do better with me...It's enough for me if I hear you say that. And it's enough for me to have you here to myself..."

"Very well...I'm sorry, and I promise, I'll do better, for you, Moka." Finished, Naruto hugs Moka back as the train continues to move towards their destination.

 **Black Dog BAR**

"Naruto, why are we coming here?" asked Moka as Naruto opened the door to the bar, telling her he forgot his present for her here. Once the door closed behind them, the lights went up as confetti flew down on them.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOKA!" shouted everyone present **(Archer, Shizune, Shino, Joichi, Fujino, Akame, Tobio, Shirabi, Kokoa, Chelsea, Kotomi, Seiko, Koneko, Eu, Maki, Seekvaira, Momo, Illya, Sella, and Leysritt)** as Moka has a surprised expression on her face.

"Everyone...I...I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to say anything," said Shirabi, her "scary" expression on her face.

"Naruto had planned this whole birthday out for you," said Shizune as Koneko and Kotomi bring in a large chocolate birthday cake.

"You planned this?" asked Moka, turning to Naruto, who simply smiled at her as he nods yes. After taking a large group picture, Everyone gathered around the table as Shirabi placed sixteen candles **(Get the reference XD)** on it and lit it up. After singing Happy Birthday to her, Naruto, sitting next to her, asked her what she was going to wish for. With a smile, she closed her eyes as she happily blew out her candles before telling him, "It's a secret."

 **[ED Special 2: 水樹 奈々 - Please Download]**

* * *

 **Next chapter (officially) starts the Shatter Excalibur Arc! In this chapter, I wanted Naruto to realize that, by fulfilling his duties for people like Shino, Seekvaira, and more, he has neglected the one person who's been at his side more than them: Moka. I got this idea after watching the 3 Part Episode of DBZ Abridged. Plus I wanted to do a birthday chapter.**

 **The girl who talked to Moka is the same one from Part 0 Chapter 11 and Part I Chapter 6. It's just that I found voices for her.**

 **The song, Please Download, is played by Nana Mizuki, who plays Moka Akashiya in the anime Rosario + Vampire. I picked this song since it perfectly explains Moka's feelings of love from the beginning to now, which...WILL be revealed in Part II. Everything comes crashing down, good and bad, but mostly good. Plus, not all the songs I pick should sound dark and sad. Sometimes it must have an amazing beat and a hopeful feel to it. I DEFINITELY recommend listening to this song and downloading it.**


	30. Part II Ch 1

**IMPORTANT: I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person. This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **Also, my birthday came two days ago so that's a thing.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **17\. Go trick-or-treating**

 **Need 3 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **OP3: NEVER SURRENDER by 水樹 奈々**

About 4 weeks had passed since Naruto's Rating Game with Hazama and Issei's victory over Riser. For starters, Joichi revealed that he had a spirit that fought for him, which he dubbed a Stand. After he revealed his Stand, the Agares Rook revealed his identity as Firebrand to him and told him about Maki, Kotomi. The next day, he spent nearly the whole day with Moka for her birthday, after being told that he was neglecting her by Archer. After that, Naruto spent more time with Moka to make up for the times, like going to her house to study for the Midterm Exams **(5/11-5/14)** , which they passed with perfect scores, buying groceries to cook at his house, going for karaoke, and helping out at Shirabi's shop. When he wasn't hanging with her or Shino, or doing jobs/contracts for Seekvaira, Ajuka, and Sirzechs, he helped Joichi train his Stand at Seekvaira's Mansion.

Joichi's Stand was a red, shirtless humanoid, with a long black mane, wearing a gold headband, bronze combat gloves (with studs), boots, and shoulder pads, and a white loincloth. He named it Heartbreaker, after Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. At one point, Joichi wanted to help Naruto with his vigilante duties, but every time he did, Naruto said no. Eventually, Naruto decided to let him handle the "small dangers" involving robbers, thieves, rapists, and gangsters after he had completed his training discovered Heartbreaker's ability to stop time for 3 seconds, allowing him to stop crimes without people knowing what happened within the three seconds **(For some reason seconds seem very long in the manga/anime, but hey, it's JoJo so if seconds in there seem long, seconds in FIREBRAND are long as well)** , while Naruto handled the Stray Devils, Fallen Angels, and creatures from the hidden gap with Moka/Huntress. As of now, Naruto was facing what he considered his biggest challenge...

 **Sunday (6/5)**

 **Nighttime**

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Naruto's Room**

Naruto screws up when he tries playing **"Build God, Then We'll Talk by Panic! At The Disco"** midway through.

"Dammit!"

"Hey, I call that an improvement," said Joichi, having helped Naruto learn guitar for the past three days. "Pretty soon you'll be able to do the whole song." Looking at his phone, Joichi told Naruto he had to go home and that he'd see him tomorrow.

"JoJo..." Turning around, Joichi hears his friend thank him for teaching him.

"You helped me with my Stand, it's only fair that I help you in return," Joichi responds, a smile on his face as he leaves to go home.

"...Kotomi, you can come out now." Coming out from behind the curtains, Kotomi asked him if the coast was clear. Naruto tells her to go into her Human Form. "Wataaah!" yelled Naruto as he karate chops her on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" asked Kotomi.

"YOU were almost caught, after shrinking down to your pixie form in order to eat doughnuts," Kotomi tells him it was her preferred way of eating them and that she couldn't help herself. "Anyways, go brush your teeth and take a shower, I'll go in after you're done."

"Apologize first, for karate chopping me," said Kotomi.

"I am not going to do that," Naruto adamantly told her, making her pout and call him a meanie. With a smile, he tells her to bring her head closer. Doing so, Kotomi turned red in the face as he kissed the top of her head. "There you go. That should help."

"Wha-Wha-What was that!?" yelled the blushing familiar, as he felt the top of her head. Naruto told her he usually does it with Akame whenever she bumped her head and that it got better after. "Uhhh..." Too embarrassed, Kotomi rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door behind the confused blond.

 **"You...are a fucking piece of work."**

"How so?"

 **"It's surprising to see how dense you can be sometimes...So when are you and Sona going to fuck again** Naruto turned red when Infernus asked the question, recalling what happened between them last week.

 **Short Lemon**

 **After School**

 **Student Council Room**

Back and ass pressed against the window, a topless Sona, without her glasses, moaned in Naruto's mouth as the naked Agares Rook roughly fucked her pussy while holding her up by her legs. Parting lips, Sona told Naruto how it took him long enough to decide to go for the "main course".

"Maybe, but this right now makes the wait worth it," Naruto adds. "Now...turn around," he told her in a demanding manner. Sona changed her position as she pressed her chest, right cheek, and hands against the window and had her left leg over Naruto's shoulder as he rammed his cock in and out of her once more. Sona's breath fogs up the window as she heavily gasped from having the Rook roughly pounding her nether regions, her eyes looking at him with lust.

"How does it feel to not be the one in control in this room for once, Sona-Kaichou?" asked Naruto, a devilish grin on his face. It was a huge turn-on for Sona to have Naruto in charge and act like he was the master of the room. When would she ever get the chance to see this side of him again?

"You think...you can...talk to me that way?" asked a Sona. Instead of answering her, Naruto simply pushed his cock deeper inside, making the Sitri King gasp out loud before Naruto played with her tongue.

As they came close to their release, Sona decided to take back control as she pushed Naruto down on her desk and rode him, guiding his hands to her A-cup breasts as she moved up and down on his eight-inch girth. Soon after, Sona screamed at the top of her lungs as the Rook under her shot his load inside her pussy before collapsing on his chest.

"So this is what your girlfriend gets to experience..."

"Jealous?" Red in the face, Sona doesn't reply for a bit before telling him she may be a little bit jealous.

 **Lemon End**

"You watched us!?" asked Naruto, Infernus telling him how Shino and Sona's moans made it hard for him to resist.

 **"I also find your rough nature to be entertaining, mainly during the sex. I remember when you fucked your girlfriend in that video game the both of you play,"** Infernus adds as he laughed out loud. **"She was trying to concentrate on getting a headshot, and you were pounding her! Hahahahaha!"** Naruto frowned when the demon talked about his sex life out loud. Sure, he was the only one who can hear him, but...

"She'll let me know...I have her phone number after all..."

 **"Uh huh...Let's just hope she lets you know soon. That aside...Things have been handled pretty well around here."**

"Most of the monsters we fought in the gap have been easy to handle **(Pinwheel, Gaping Dragon, Demon Firesage, Iron Golem, Centipede Demon, and Hydra)**. Although..." Infernus assure him that since they were a team, there was nothing the Hidden Gap had that they couldn't handle.

 **"Plus, you have that sexy Huntress girl helping you so that lessens the danger,"** said Infernus.

"That Huntress...How do you think she appears to the gaps before us? And how is she able to inform us about it after we sense it?" asked Naruto. Whenever a gap was found, Moka would be the first to arrive at it, as well as the first to inform him of it.

 **"Perhaps...Perhaps she has someone who is capable of finding it or her? Like your girlfriend?"**

"You think Shino's Sacred Gear allows her to see the gap?" Infernus tells him he wasn't sure how capable the Asada girl's Sacred Gear was, but as of now, she was the only person other than them who could see it. When Infernus suggests telling her about his duties, Naruto decides against it, knowing she'll freak out over him going out fighting and killing on a daily/weekly basis.

 **"Only trying to help. But...hearing you say that..."**

"What?"

 **"A girl like her...Have you ever thought about...ending it?"** Naruto's eyes widen when he said that. **"Don't get me wrong, Shino's great, sex and all, but...while she may be brave in-game, she and her real-life self aren't the same...She won't be able to handle the stuff you can."**

"...I was afraid you'd say that...But..." Seeing him indecisive, he tells Naruto to give it some thought.

 **"Even if it hurts like hell to end it, you got to do what needs to be done...eventually."** After Infernus told his host his thoughts, Kotomi came out of the bathroom.

 **Monday (6/6)**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Lunch**

"The Issei rumors of theirs...I swear..." Naruto was annoyed to hear what he considered to be fake rumors of Issei using blackmail to get with Rias and Akeno, devoured Koneko's prepubescent body with his teeth, and getting is on with Asia. The ones spreading them were Matsuda and Motohama, and he had to fight the urge to beat the crap out of them.

"Just ignore them, Naruto," said Joichi as they got ready for lunch. "At least they're not spreading rumors about us." Curious, Joichi asked Naruto when he can tackle bigger enemies, once the blond faced. "I enjoy fighting my share of bad people, but I did that on a daily basis, even without my Stand."

"Just be patient...I'll let you know when it's time, okay?" Though he didn't like the answer, Joichi agreed with him nonetheless. As they went up to meet with the others for lunch, Naruto got a text from Seekvaira, asking him if he could come to the mansion as soon as he could.

"I wonder what she-"

"Namikaze-kun..." Turning around, Naruto and Joichi find Aika standing behind them, a smirk on her face. "Just the guy I'm looking for!"

"Kiryuu-senpai?" Going up to him, she asked him to come to her house and help her with her homework tonight, since Naruto had a perfect score on his mid-terms. When asked why she needed his help, since she scored in the top 10 in her class, she told him, "I'll even make dinner for you in return..." Looking at Joichi, hoping he can get him out of it, he saw him look the other way, not wanting to be a part of what's going on. With a sigh, he agrees to help her.

 **Kuoh General Hospital**

"Thanks for coming today, Asada-san," said Kyouji as they carried equipment to Shizune and Ayumi's office.

"It's no trouble at all," she told him with a smile.

"...How are you and..."

"Naruto? If you're wondering if he's being good to me, he has," she told him, which was something he wished he didn't hear. "What about you? I haven't seen you in a while, in-game and out."

"I've just been helping my family is all, mostly my brother," he answered.

"You're not stressing yourself out, are you?" asked Shino, having a look of suspicion on her face. Kyouji assured his friend that everything was fine with him. Well, it would be if she broke things off with Naruto, but he wouldn't tell her that. Dropping off the equipment, the two are thanked by Shizune as Kyouji is tasked by her to send some reports to a doctor on the top floor. As soon as Kyouji leaves, Shino prepares to head back to her school.

"Hey Shino, would you like to stop by for dinner tonight?

"Of course," she said, smiling at the woman. "What's the occasion?"

"It's my birthday today," said Ayumi, having just arrived.

"Oh, hello Dr. Karnstein, and happy birthday."

"Thanks, Shino." Turning to Shizune, she asked her if all three Namikaze Siblings would be home.

"Naruto has to help a student study so he can't make it, though Akame will be home. For Chelsea...She's occupied with her college and will be unable to come."

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Study Room**

 **5:45 pm**

"Well?" Seekvaira had asked Naruto to have Infernus look over the book in hopes that he knew the contents held within.

 **"I can't understand shit in this book,"** said Infernus. Seekvaira sighed, knowing she had this coming. **"I've seen the language, but I never cared to read it. There WAS this one person I knew, who COULD read it, very hot, but she's probably dead."**

"She could read it? How?"

 **"Didn't care to ask. I just cared about me and my..."** When Naruto asked what he was going to say, Infernus told him to forget it. Before Naruto could question him, he gets a call from Shizune, asking him to grab the birthday cake for Ayumi's birthday.

"I have to go Seekvaira. I'm sorry Infernus wasn't much help." Seekvaira tells him it was fine, and to tell Ayumi she said happy birthday to her. As Naruto prepares to leave, Seekvaira, remembering how her father gave her the okay to pursue the Rook, said, "On second thought, I'm going!"

"What?"

"I'm...stressed out and need a break," said a blushing Seekvaira. "And since you have to go help a student with her homework, I will celebrate Dr. Karnstein's birthday in your stead."

"Thanks, Seekvaira, I appreciate it. I should also ask Chitose, Fujino, Eu, and Maki if they want to go celebrate it. If I remember right, Chitose cooks very well. Hmmm...I should also ask Pekoyama-senpai and Rinne."

 **On the way home...**

Chitose felt nervous around Pekoyama as she walked with the others **(Naruto, Seekaira, Fujino, Maki, Eu, and Rinne)** to the Rook's House. Noticing this, Pekoyama asked her if something was wrong.

"No, nothing's wrong it's just..." Noticing this, Naruto told his Rook to spit it out since it was the perfect time for her to make amends, after avoiding the Agares Knight for four weeks. "...I'm sorry for hurting you when I was ordered to attack and obtain poison for Naruto by my former King."

"It's okay, Chitose. You were only following your orders from an un-noble King. "I accept your apology, and I hope we can get along starting now," said Pekoyama, an understanding smile on her face.

"That reminds me, what happened to Hazama?" Naruto asked his King.

"Since he fought without honor, Hazama has been banished from the House of Berith. He's out on his own now, though where he is now is...uncertain."

"Uncertain huh...Well, not my problem. The guy almost killed me...It stinks that Moka couldn't come."

"What? Why?" asked Seekvaira, Naruto telling her she had to take care of a "sick relative" who showed up yesterday.

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **6:00 pm**

"Welcome home Naruto nii-chan," said Akame as her brother and his guests enter. Handing Seekvaira the cake, he tells Akame he has to go help a student now and to save him a slice. This seemed to sadden Akame, but she understands. As soon as Naruto leaves, the girls get ready to cook up a feast in the kitchen, using the groceries Akame had bought for this occasion. Once Shizune and Ayumi came in, the girls shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" to the latter.

"My, I didn't expect so many to come by for me..." said a genuinely surprised Ayumi. "I never thought I'd celebrate my birthday with so many cute girls."

"We cooked the food and got you presents you might like," said Seekvaira, the vampire doctor thanking her. "Let's all eat shall we?"

 **Kiryuu Residence**

 **8:30 pm**

For two and a half hours, Naruto helped Aika with her studies. The girl was a daughter of a famous lawyer father, and a stay at home mom. Her father was out working with clients while her mother went out to party with friends, one of them being engaged. To put it simply: They were the only ones inside the house.

"Thank you for the help, Namikaze-kun," said a grateful Aika as Naruto closed his textbook. "You really are a genius."

"Genius is an understatement..." said Naruto as he got up and prepared to leave, though he is stopped by Aika, who told him, "Remember, we're eating dinner together."

"O-Oh...Did I promise that?"

"If I recall, you almost burned down the kitchen in our academy during club tryouts." Naruto sweats a bit when he recalls the fire he started.

"I was trying to make scrambled eggs..."

 **Aika's Kitchen**

"Just sit at the table and I'll make you a nice dinner, okay Honey?"

"Sounds good, Dear," said Naruto, sounding unconvincing.

"...I appreciate you for helping me, Namikaze-kun." This surprised Naruto. This was the most normal Aika's ever been. Usually, she was very perverted and...weird. This was a new side of her he wasn't expecting to see. "To be honest with you, I could've handled my studies myself, but I wanted a change of pace. I...rarely have any friends over, and the quietness is...a bit somber. It's nice that you agreed to come despite my...interesting personality."

"...Wow, I...It means a lot to hear you say that, Kiryuu-senpai. I'm glad that I was able to help." With a smile, Kiryuu tells Naruto he was a good person as she served him a plate of soba with a cup of dashi dipping sauce and a side of warm-cooked Sakura shrimp kakiage. Aika had the same as she sat on the chair opposite of him. After saying, "Itadakimasu", they dug in, Naruto complimenting her culinary skills as he slurped the noodles. Finished with dinner, Naruto thanked her for dinner before getting ready to leave through the front door.

"Namikaze-kun?" Turning around, he asked her if she needed something. Red in the face, she asked him if she could see him without his glasses.

"...If it'll stop you from trying to take them off at school, then okay..." Taking off his glasses, Naruto is met with a furiously blushing Aika. "Well?" Aika was speechless as Naruto wondered if she was okay. Putting his glasses back on, he asked her if she was okay. To his surprise, the girl became shy over him.

"Th-Thank you very much for coming! I-I'll see you tomorrow!" she told him before slamming the front door shut.

"...Aika being normal." Naruto has an amused smile on his face as he turns around to walk home. Feeling a drop of water on his head, Naruto looked up to see rain falling down on him.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Unnamed Church**

"It took a while to get through security, but we made it." The two exorcists had trouble bringing in the two Excalibur fragments through airport security. They had to wait until they were approved to carry them before making it here. As they enter the Church where Raynare took away Asia's Sacred Gear, Irina tells the bluenette how their informants were supposed to meet them here.

"So where are they?" asked Xenovia, Irina unsure but assuming they were running late. With a sigh, Xenovia tells her they should stay in the Church until the informants arrive, with Irina agreeing.

 **With Kiba**

 **Kuoh Town**

"Things will not go the way you planned..." said Naruto's homeroom teacher, wearing a priest uniform, clutching her stab wound as she defiantly looked up at Freed. "Your plans won't work. The Church will make sure you-" Tired of her, Freed cuts her down, killing her as he goes after the second priest.

As Kiba walked along the rain-filled sidewalk, he thought about the words Issei told him, about them being friends.

 **"I apologize Issei, but it wouldn't be right for me to have friends...I don't deserve that, not now."** Kiba stops to see a wounded dying old priest begging him for help before dying of his wounds.

"A priest?"

"Neener Neener, Yoohoo! It's been a while, hasn't it! Miss me?" said a smiling Freed, waving an Excalibur Rapidly around. "It's nice of the Playboy Scum of the Underworld to come to pay a visit."

"Freed Sellzen? Have you been hiding in town this whole time?" he asked the stray exorcist, anger in his voice.

"Such a tearful reunion, it brings a tear to thine eyes," Freed jokes.

"Unfortunately, I'm not in the best mood today," Kiba adds as he summons a demonic sword into his hands.

"That's perfect!" Freed told the Gremory Knight as he lets out a burst of maniacal laughter. "Let's have some fun! These priests I've been killing are no fun at all," he adds as the Excalibur fragment in his hands blows bright.

"No...That light! That aura! It can't be!"

"Oh, but it CAN! Nice timing. As penance for your previous actions, let's have a little test to see which is stronger, so tell me what you think!? Will your filthy cursed sword be the one? Or do you think the holy sword known as Excalibur will be the victor!? he asked hysterically as he prepares to fight.

"WELL, TIME TO DIE!" yelled Freed as he rushed at Kiba. Kiba quickly locked blades with the stray exorcist before repelling him and using Holy Eraser on the holy sword, only to have the attack dispelled by its holy light. "That was cute. You win some and you lose some. Nice try kid."

"Whatever, it was just a test. I wanted to see if the sword was real. Thanks for giving me the license to destroy you and your sword!" yelled Kiba as he ran at Freed and clashing blades with him. However, Freed gets the upper hand as he finds an opening and leaves a cut on the Knight's right arm. Clutching his right arms, Kiba falls to his knees.

"It's been fun "dancing" with you. However, it looks like I have to cut this reunion sh-" Before he could say anything, Naruto, in his Firebrand attire, kicks him square in the chest, sending him skidding back. Getting up, Freed had a look of anger on his face as he locked eyes with the Agares Rook.

"The reunion's just getting started, asshole," said Naruto as Kiba looked up to see the Rook come to his defense. As Freed jumped up into the air and swung Excalibur Rapidly downward, Naruto effortlessly caught it by the blade, surprising the stay exorcist and the Gremory Knight, even as the holy light coming from the blade burns him, though slightly.

"That's...THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" yelled Freed before being punched in the face, losing a tooth on the upper left side of his mouth in the process.

"Believe it, asshole!"

"How can a filthy Devil light you touch Excalibur!?"

"Maybe you're just a shitty wielder," said Naruto as he prepares to finish of Freed. This time, this time he won't get away was what Naruto thought as he sends a large fireball **(Entei)** at him. However, it's sliced in half by Hoshikari, surprising the Agares Rook. "You!?"

"Firebrand..." Turning to Freed, Hoshikari tells him he shouldn't be going out doing as he pleased before telling him it was time to leave. When Freed, angered by Naruto's interference, says otherwise, Hoshikari hits him in the stomach with the handle of his katana and teleports away, just as the Rook lunged at them, swiping at air.

 **"Again...He fucking got away again...** クソ野郎！(Kuso yarō!)(Son of a bitch!)" yelled an angry Naruto, punching the ground in front of him, leaving a small crater. Regaining his composure, Naruto turns around and heals Kiba's wound before telling him to go home or he'll catch a cold.

"Wait!" Naruto doesn't hear him as he teleports away. Kiba clenched his teeth as he punched the ground in anger, bleeding from his knuckles.

 **Namikaze Residence**

"I'm home..." said Naruto, wet from the rain pouring down on him, as he enters. Taking off his shoes, he walks over to the kitchen to see Shizune sitting at the kitchen table, fast asleep. With a smile, he grabs a blanket and puts it on her. Entering his room, he's surprised to see Shino, Seekvaira, Kotomi, Chitose, Fujino, Maki, Eu, and Rinne all fast asleep in his room. Not wanting to bother them, Naruto closed the door to his room and decided to try the guest room. However, he turned red when he saw the drunk and happily sleeping Ayumi on the bed, wearing nothing on.

 **"Oooh, time for an early birthday gif-"** Infernus is interrupted by the blushing Naruto closing the door. **"Aww man..."** Entering Akame's room, he asked her if she was awake.

"Hmmm?"

"You think I can sleep in here tonight?"

"Mmmm, sure Naruto nii-chan." Thanking her, Naruto gets in bed with her before closing his eyes.

 **Tuesday (6/7)**

 **Kuoh Academy**

Arriving at school, Tsubaki gets Sona's attention as the points out Xenovia and Irina observing them. Wondering what they wanted, Sona and Tsubaki approached them.

"Sona Sitri, the next heiress of the Sitri Clan?"

"Is there a reason why two powerful exorcists carrying holy swords are here in wait at the front of our academy?" asked Sona. Xenovia tells her she and Irina need to talk to Rias Gremory about something important she'll need to hear. "Very well, you can meet her tomorrow in the afternoon, at the Occult Research Club. How does that work for you?" The bluenette simply nods before telling Irina they should go see Caren and tell her of Keito's death before visiting the twin-tailed girl's friend's house.

 **Gymnasium**

 _"Naruto, what do you think about this emergency morning assembly?"_ whispered Joichi.

"Not sure...but we're about to find out now," said Naruto as the headmaster gets up on the podium.

"Ahem...As many of you don't know...the homeroom teacher Ms. Kiwami was found murdered last night." Several students start talking to themselves as Naruto and Joichi's eyes widened.

"She's...dead?" Joichi said in disbelief as the headmaster continues talking to his students.

 **Vending Machine Area**

"It's hard to take in...Our homeroom teacher..." Naruto tells Joichi there was nothing they could do about it since they didn't know who killed her, and at the moment, they had no leads. He then assured him that, whoever did it, they'll make sure the killer pays. "I hope so..."

"Naruto? Joichi?" Turning around, the two see Moka approach them. "How are the two of you holding up?"

"Not too good," said Joichi. "Ms. Kiwami was a nice teacher. Sure, she was overly eccentric all the time, especially when Naruto gets all the right answers to her questions, that was one of the many great things about her. Though we only knew her for more than a month...I just hope that her killer's found. It's bull not being able to do something about it," he told them before angrily crushing his unopened soda can, surprising Naruto and Moka as sticky soda liquid gets on his hands.

"Sorry, I'-"

"It's okay, JoJo. You're not the only person feeling this way," Naruto adds, recalling Koneko's reaction from the news.

"We seriously need a night to cool off. Let's all go do some karaoke," Moka suggests. "It's been a while since we all went together. We can even bring Koneko. What do you say?" Naruto agrees with Moka ask Joichi, though reluctant, agrees as well.

 **With Archer**

 **Kuoh Town**

"Which flavor would you like to have?"

"That one! I want the vanilla-flavored one Mommy!"

Archer smiled to herself as she watched a mother treat her daughter to some ice cream at a stand across from her. She figured she should buy some ice cream to have with Moka while out getting medicine that would help Keito recover faster. Resuming her duties, Archer accidentally bumps into Irina, making the girl drop her ice cream on the sidewalk. Panicking, she asked the girl if she was okay.

"My rocky road!" said a sad Irina, falling to her knees in defeat.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"No..it's okay."

"No it's not," said Archer. "I shall buy you another one at once!" Going over to the ice cream stand, Archer buys another rocky road ice cream for a thankful Irina, who happily licks the frozen treat.

"Thank you. you didn't have to, but...thanks."

"You're welcome...I'm just glad that I was able to help put a smile on someone's face, even if it was something as simple as buying ice cream." Irina smiles as she commends Archer.

"Irina, there you are." Turning around, Irina sees Xenovia approach her, the former asking if she's ready to continue to Caren's. Seeing the bluenette, Archer's eyes widened.

"You're..."

"Hm?" Now noticing Archer, Xenovia turns to her and asked, "Do I know you?" Jumping in, Irina tells the bluenette how she **(Archer)** bought her another ice cream cone after accidentally bumping into her. "Is that so..." Xenovia thanks the Servant for helping her friend, who told her it wasn't any trouble at all.

"Let's get a move on, Xenovia," said a cheery Irina.

"Of course..." Turning around, the two exorcists made their way to the church Caren was staying at.

 **"Xenovia..."** Saying the girl's, strange memories start appearing in the Servants thoughts, memories she couldn't understand. From the flashes, she recalled a smiling priest, a harsh but gentle teacher, her learning a special type of magic, and eating ramen together with someone whose face she couldn't see. Watching as the two girls left, a single tear flowed down her right eye. Realizing this, she touched it. "Ehhhh?"

From a safe distance, Mika and Mest observe Xenovia and Irina, the former contacting Esdeath, letting her know that there were no changes in the bluenette they should worry about.

 _ **"Good, keep monitoring them, let me know what they're doing."**_

"Of course, Esdeath. So says Mika." Turning to Mest, she tells him what Esdeath told her as they get a move on.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Unnamed Church**

"So...Keito's dead..." Xenovia only nods as she looks down on the carpeted floor, a sad expression on her face. "And you're certain that Firebrand is the one who did it?"

"Yes...We know who he is, but that's all. The files Naoko had on one of the adopted girls, Akame, didn't have much information other than who her adopted parents are, and that they live somewhere in Japan," Xenovia adds.

"What does this Akame have to do with this?"

"Your brother's killer is Akame's adopted brother, Naruto Namikaze." Hearing the bluenette's answer, Caren has a surprised look on her face before it quickly becomes serious as she tells her and Irina to make sure he pays for killing her little brother if they find him.

"I'll...We'll make sure of it." Hearing her say that, Irina has a worried expression on her face as she looked at Xenovia.

 **"Please, unless I come to you, you won't be able to find me. Oh, how I love to play this game of cat and mouse with you. It makes our eventual reunion all the more meaningful and satisfying. Like one of those video games you play."** Annoyed by the evil manifestation, Xenovia turns to leave for Issei's as Irina follows behind, telling the bluenette she didn't know where he lived.

 **With Rias**

 **Sitri Residence**

 **Sauna**

Entering, Rias comments how long it's been since she was last here as she and Akeno took off their towels

"Really? Did you used to come a lot?" asked Akeno. Sona, entering with Tsubaki, told them how she and Rias used to come here to tell secrets as she and her Queen took off their towels. Sitting down, Rias asked the Student Council President what she wanted to talk to her about.

"This morning...two people from the Church contacted me."

"Did they tell you what they wanted? asked Rias.

"They did. They wanted to speak with you. They said it was urgent," Sona answered as she cleans her glasses before telling her they were going to see them after school at the ORC Building. Recalling the photo Issei showed her, with an Excalibur fragment in the background, she wondered if it was about that.

 **With Issei**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Sensing Xenovia and Irina in his house, Issei, worried for his family, Asia rushed in to see his mom talking to the two exorcists.

"Oh hey Issei, welcome home," said his mother. "What's with that sour look on your face?"

"Oh, nothing Mom it's just...It's nothing, really."

"Hello again, Issei, it's been a while," said Irina, Issei unaware of who she was.

"Irina Shidou, don't you remember her?" asked Issei's Mother as she showed him the photo of them when they were younger, the Gremory Pawn realizing that the "boy" in the photo was Irina.

"That's her!? How the hell!?"

"I know, she looks so different," said Issei's Mother, sounding amazed by Irina looks now. "She's positively gorgeous now, isn't she?" As Irina talked to her childhood friend, Xenovia watched silently, saying nothing as she sipped her cup of tea and watched.

 **With Naruto**

 **barcode (Karaoke Bar)**

Finishing the song **"RAIN by SID"** , Joichi receives applause from the others **(Naruto, Moka, Koneko, Kotomi, Maki, Fujino, and Shino)**. Shirabi would've come, but she had to help at her uncle's shop.

"Oh man, I needed this!" said Joichi, his mood improving after three songs. "Naruto?"

"Oh no, I'm still finishing my drink. I'll sing after Harumaki. After all, singing here is on her list," Hearing this, Maki turned red.

"I don't sing very well," she told them. Shino denies this, telling the Pawn how she sang at Naruto's place, and how the others called it beautiful. "Shino..." Hearing Naruto saying he was curious about it, Maki, hesitant, decides to do it, though only if Naruto finished his drink and sang with her.

"Better down that drink Naruto," said Koneko as she quietly sipped her chocolate shake. Selecting **"Waiting For The Rain Maaya Sakamoto"** , Naruto and Maki prepare to sing, surprising the others with how well they go together.

 **(Maki)**

 **I'm waiting for the rain**

 **I'm bracing for the thunder**

 **A twig that wouldn't sway**

 **In the wind**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Awaken from a dream**

 **Arising from a slumber**

 **I'm far away from home**

 **On my own**

 **(Naruto and Maki)**

 **Hear my yearning**

 **See the crimson flame**

 **Like a ruby**

 **It's the hope**

 **In my eye**

 **(Maki)**

 **If you go away**

 **And I don't see you anymore**

 **I still wouldn't sway**

 **But I'd be**

 **Missing you**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Now don't be afraid**

 **You the flower couldn't sting**

 **You can hide in my shade**

 **Or maybe I...**

 **(Maki)**

 **Could I be safe**

 **In yours?**

"Maki's English is surprisingly good," said Shino, with the others agreeing. Moka adds how well Maki sang the song, noting how well it goes with her voice.

 **(Maki)**

 **A moment left to bloom**

 **I wither by the morning**

 **Can we be staying here**

 **For a while**

 **(Naruto and Maki)**

 **Hear my yearning**

 **See my raging light**

 **(Maki)**

 **It's my token that we won't**

 **Say goodbye**

 **If you go away**

 **And I don't see you anymore**

 **I still wouldn't sway**

 **But I'd be**

 **Missing you**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Now don't be afraid**

 **You the flower couldn't sting**

 **You can hide in my shade**

 **Or maybe I...**

 **(Maki)**

 **Would go away**

 **And I don't see you anymore**

 **I still wouldn't sway**

 **But I'd be**

 **Missing you**

 **(Naruto)**

 **Now don't be afraid**

 **We are lasting yet awhile**

 **I will give you a day**

 **Or maybe I...**

 **(Maki)**

 **Could I have one**

 **Of yours?**

 **(Naruto and Maki)**

 **I'm waiting for the rain...**

After singing the duet, Maki, seeing Naruto's amused face, turned red as she sat back down while everyone in the room applauds her.

"Don't sing very well huh?" asked a smiling Naruto. Maki simply tells him she'll kick him in the balls if he ever tells anyone outside of the room.

 **With Hoshikari**

Taking out four runes, he opens up a tear to the Hidden Gap. Kokabiel had been meaning to control the many dangers that came resided from within the gap. However, he hadn't the means or the magic to do so. That is, until he met "her." Accompanying Kokoabiel's son was a tall female humanoid, who appeared to be skinless, having red and white exposed flesh and a skirt made of vein-like branches. She also wielded a similarly flesh-like poleaxe.

"Are you sure this is the right spot, Elana?"

"Yes, behind this gap are one of many powerful warriors...Their power will surely be needed to handle this...Firebrand."

 **With Naruto**

 **barcode (Karaoke Bar)**

As everyone prepared to head home, Naruto sensed a familiar presence out in the distance, Maki and Kotomi as well.

 **"Uhhh Naruto...Is it me or are you sensing-"**

 **"Manus!? But you killed him!"**

 **"I thoughts so too. We should look into this."** Telling the others he, had to go to work and that Seekvaira had asked for Maki. Joichi, knowing it's Firebrand business, tells them to take good care of themselves before they ran off.

 **With Seekvaira**

 **Agares Mansion**

As she arranged some paperwork for tomorrow, the Agares King, sensing the same presence Naruto and Maki felt, decides to check it out personally, asking Alivian to take care of things while she was gone.

 **With Archer**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Having just finished helping Mary tend to Keito's wounds, Archer asks Mary if she needs anything to eat.

"No, I'm fine...but thanks for asking," Mary told her with a small smile as she turned to Keito and caressed his cheek. Watching Mary's tenderness towards her lover, another memory flashed in her eyes, one of her holding someone in her arms, whose face was still blurry to her. After experiencing it, tears flowed down her face, without her realizing it.

"Archer-san?" Turning to Mary, she was asked if she was okay. Wiping her tears away, she told the Assassin-servant she was fine, she just remembered something involving her past. "A sad memory?"

"Yes...though it involves someone, a boy, whose face I can't see. Yet..."

"Yet?" Before she could tell Mary more, Moka comes barging in, telling them she was home, surprising them. "Eh? Did I interrupt something?"

 **With Naruto, Maki, and Seekvaira**

 **Anor Lando**

Entering, Naruto and Maki voice their surprise when they see their King, who had just killed an Iron Golem by herself, parts of its armor melted and/or broken off.

"Oh, Naruto, Maki!" said Seekvaira. "About time the both of you showed up." With a smile, Seekvaira told them, for just this night, she will show them the strength of the heiress of the Agares Clan.

"We're about to face a lot of resistance. I sense several enemies up ahead, all of their energies darkened and tethered to someone who possesses powerful magic, equal to or greater than mine."

 **"She's right. All their energies are connected to one source, and it all leads to that palace up ahead."**

"Naruto, Maki, let's go." As the three fought through several Batwing Demons, Painting Guardians, and Sentinels, the Rook and the Pawn saw their King easily cut, slice, and blast through those foolish enough to face her as Seekvaira used her Light of Luceras magic to create swords, whips, arrows, chains, and knives. When they entered the palace, Seekvaira immediately formed two mandalas of light that blocked an attack from two Royal Sentinels. Forming them into a pair of bladed fans, Seekvaira quickly outmaneuvered the two large sentinels before cutting the back of their legs, forcing them on their knees before the Agares king cuts off their heads before her bladed fans disappear.

"Where did you learn how to fight like that?" asked an amazed Naruto. He swore she only knew Bajiquan, but this was a whole new Seekvaira.

"Are you surprised to see the new and improved Seekvaira Agares?" she asked her Rook, "flirting" with Naruto.

"Of course, I knew you were strong, but...Let's just say that it's nice to have someone like you watching my back." This makes Seekvaira turn red in the face as Maki looks on, looking a bit jealous.

 _"I can watch your back too you know..."_ Maki whispered to herself.

 **"If you're done kissing your King's nice ass, Manus and that one Fallen Angel are just up those stairs."**

"We should continue up those stairs." Seekvaira simply nods as she and her two peerage members run up the stairs at the opposite end of the room, entering the long, rectangular and empty cathedral, with parallel sets of pillars on either side. In front of them, they see Hoshikari watching as Elana used her magic to take control of Ornstein and Smough. Ornstein was a slightly larger than human-sized knight wielding a lightning spear while Smough was a large, obese executioner wielding a tremendous hammer.

 **"What the fuck? That's not Manus. Yet..."** Noticing Naruto's presence, Elana turns to meet her enemies' gaze. Looking at the Rook, she formed an angry expression towards him.

"You...I remember you. You're the one who killed me!"

"Naruto? Do you know that woman?" Naruto tells Maki he's never met her at all.

"Of course, you don't remember me, seeing as how I'm in a different form and all."

 **"Hmmm, I understand why I sense Manus...This woman is a whole new entity, born from a fragment of his soul. It seems that when I defeated him, he split his soul into fragments, creating all new entities."**

"Just my luck," said Naruto as he took out Igneox.

"You've gotten stronger, Firebrand. Perhaps you'll prove to be a far more formidable opponent this time around..." In an instant, Naruto and Hoshikari disappear and reappear at the center of the room, the Rook blocking a sword strike from the Fallen Angel before repelling him and swinging his staff downward. Hoshikari blocks Naruto's strike before performing a charging thrust attack. Extending his staff, Naruto blocked it as they both crash through the palace walls and take the fight outside, leaving Maki and Seekvaira to fight Elana, Ornstein, and Smough. Outside, both Naruto and Hoshikari found themselves unable to hit the other, being evenly matched.

Moving back, Naruto takes out his Winchester and fires two charged shots at the Fallen Angel. Hoshikari's one wing comes forward and becomes metallic as it blocks the shots. He then fired a flurry of bladed feathers at the Rook, who flew towards him and knocked them away with Igneox as he ignites the ends of his weapon with flames and engaged in close quarters with his opponent once again.

"You better not be holding back like last time," Naruto told him.

"I made the mistake of underestimating you several times. This time, I won't," said a smirking Hoshikari as he parried Naruto's attack and went for an upward slash. Naruto narrowly avoids it before creating a sphere of light in his left hand that explodes into a large scale flash, blinding the Fallen Angel before he takes out his chain and ensnares him, tugging it to pull Hoshikari towards him as he yells, "GET OVER HERE!"

In the cathedral, Elana fires a dark orb towards Seekvaira, who simply used repel magic to redirect it back at her. Elana swats the attack away with her Wrathful Axe before preparing a downward swing as she appears in front of the Agres King in an instant and brings her weapon down on her. Seekvaira quickly rolls out of the way before ensnaring her right foot with a whip made of light and tugs it, making her opponent slips and fall to the floor. Seeing Seekvaira's mischievous grin angers her as she casts Chaos Storm.

Running up on Smough's stomach, Maki performs a backflip kick, dazing him before avoiding Ornstein's lightning bolt as it accidentally hits the obese executioner. With her gun, Maki fires four shots at Ornstein, three of them bounce off his armor as one of the shots dents it slightly.

"Maki, switch!" With a nod, both Pawn and King switch opponents as the former parries Elana's strike and counterattacks, managing to cut her opponent's arm.

"Why you miserable-" Maki doesn't let Elana finish her sentence as she unloads a whole clip into her while holding Kiriichimonji in a reverse grip and blocked her strike.

Seekvaira forms a mystically-formed blade made of space that is warped into a glass-like material and throws it at Smough, piercing his stomach without penetrating his armor and flesh. Forming two more, she throws them at him, hitting his right arm and leg before putting an impact rune in front of her as Ornstein was about to thrust his spear. As soon as it hits the rune, Ornstein is sent flying back, knocking him into a pillar. Forming a mandala in front of her, Seekvaira blocks Smough's trample charge.

Back outside, a slightly wounded Hoshikari resorts t using Iaido to swing his blade fast enough to try and cut and slice Naruto from a distance. While this was a problem before, Naruto was ready as he parried the long-ranged slashing attacks with Igneox's twin blades mode. Before they could resume their fight, they hear a beeping sound. Realizing their time was up, Hoshikari sighs as he tells Naruto, "It seems that I've wasted too much time and must get back to my father. It was nice fighting you again, Firebrand. Next time, I will finish you."

"What?" Following this, Hoshikari disappeared before reappearing next to Elana, telling her they had enough fun for tonight. "NO! I will not retreat! Not when-"

"You'll have your chance next time. We already have two warriors under our control, warriors we need for my father. We can't lose them now." Elana cursed herself for being unable to finish off the Pawn and the King as she and Hoshikari disappeared with Orenstein and Smough.

"They got away, huh?" said Seekvaira, sighing as Maki and Naruto regrouped with her.

 **"So we have a fleshy bitch who's a fragment of Manus, a dragonslayer, and an obese executioner...Talk about a clusterfuck."**

 **"You said it Infernus...This is getting way out of hand as it is..."**

"With our enemies gone, we should call it a night and head home." As the three prepare to leave, Naruto feels a warm presence coming from above as he turns around and walks to an ancient elevator in a room on the left side of the cathedral. Noticing this, Seekvaira asks where he's going as she and Maki follow.

"I don't know, but I feel something, or someone, calling to me..." he told them. Making to the top level, the three exit the elevator and head up the stairs on their left, stopping at a door. "The warm presence, it's coming from within this room..." Entering, the three form surprised looks on their faces as they see a gigantic, fair lady with red hair and a kind face in front of them. A light shines brightly behind her figure. She is dressed in white cloth and rests on a cushion underneath her arm.

 **"That's a huge bitch!"** yelled Infernus, before commenting on the godly rack she had. **"If only our link was repaired, I would've been able to grow big and fu-"**

"I am Gwynevere. Daughter of Lord Gwyn; and Queen of Sunlight. Since the day Father his form did obscureth, I have await'd thee," said the woman, surprising the three.

"You were waiting for me?" asked Naruto, confused. Moving her head closer, Gwynevere inspects Naruto as Seekvaira and Maki watch, wondering what she was thinking. "It seems that you've already inheriteth the Fire of our world." Hearing this piques Seekvaira's curiosity.

"What do you mean by the Fire of our world?" she asked Gwynevere, only to be ignored by the large woman as she focused on Naruto.

"Flame-bearer...It seems that you're not ready..." When Naruto asked her what he wasn't ready for, she simply smiled as she told him, "There are many trials ahead of you, flame-bearer, but with patience and bravery, thou shall be ready to face my father, Gwyn. For now, I bequeath the Lordvessel to thee." Having said that, Gwynevere gives Naruto a large golden bowl that quickly shrinks so it can be held before telling them her time was up and bidding good luck to Naruto in the things to come as she disappears in a flash of light.

 **"The ass that got away..."** Infernus sighed after saying this.

"Infernus, you never met that woman?" Naruto asked, curious. "She said she was-"

 **"Nope, this was the first time I knew a hot chick like her existed, and she got away..."**

"You win and lose some..."

"Naruto, may I see that bowl you have?" Once Naruto gives it to her, Seekvaira takes some time to observe it. "I should keep this in my mansion until we know what its uses are, and whatever these trials she mentioned are, let's just hope that you can overcome them when they present themselves..."

 **Kuoh Town**

Exiting Anor Lando, Seekvaira destroyed the runes keeping the tear open, closing it.

"While Hoshikari and his "new friends" escaped, we didn't come out empty-handed, so I'd call this a small victory," said Seekvaira. "You both did a great job tonight. Go home and rest."

"You as well, Seekvaira. You were a huge help there." Turning red, she frantically adjusted her glasses before telling Naruto she was doing what any King would do, take action when needed.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Dormy Inn Kanazawa**

Showering after Irina, Xenovia took some time for herself as she did some mental training while the water sprayed her body with warm water.

 **"You know, if this wasn't a mission, and Irina wasn't around, I'd love to come in and have you all to myself...Is what you'd think I'd say."**

"Shut up..."

 **"Oh, I'm sooo scared. I bet you wouldn't mind if you and I just had some nice hate-filled shower se-"** Xenovia interrupts the evil manifestation by throwing her soap at it, only to have the manifestation disappear. Getting out of the shower, Xenovia puts on a robe and dries her hair.

In another room, Mika used Spectator to observe Xenovia, letting Mest know there was no problem with her before telling him how she talks to herself.

"She talks to herself? Isn't she too old to have an imaginary friend?" Curious, Mest asked if he could try out Spectator, with Mika getting defensive as she puts her hands over her Teigu.

"I'm hungry, order room service. So commands Mika," Mika told Mest as her stomach growls.

 **With Moka**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Seeing Mary happily resting at Keito's side, Archer puts a blanket over her before closing the door and entering her Master's room.

"Moka?"

"Hmm?" Getting out of the bathroom, she asked her Servant what she needed. It came as a surprise when Archer told her she started remembering some parts of herself. "That's good Archer! I'm glad that-"

"However...most of them are still a mystery to me. But...I think I may know how to get more back," Archer adds, interrupting her Master. "There's a girl I met today."

"Archer, don't tell me...You swing that way as well!?" said Moka, red in the face as she puts her right hand over her mouth.

"No, I'm not...Maybe a little...Anyways, her name's Xenovia. I can't understand why, but her name...triggered my memories." Wondering to herself, Moka asked her if the bluenette in question was her daughter. "My...daughter? It's possible."

"If she's the one person who can help regain your memories, whatever your relationship with her, I will help you find her tomorrow."

"But don't you-" Moka tells Archer not to worry since she's already the top student in her class.

"Oh, this is going to be great, ditching school to help my Servant find a girl who may be her daughter..." Archer only smiled at her Master as she **(Moka)** continued voicing her excitement, stars in her eyes.

 **With Issei**

 **Hyoudou Residence**

Issei took a breath after finishing a cup of water in the kitchen. Tonight he had to calm the situation between Rias and Asia down by simply choosing to share the bed with them. Of course, he had to make Buchou wear her nightgown since Asia would also have copied whatever she did.

"It seems like Asia will become erotic because of Buchou's influence..." While that would make the Pawn feel happy, at the same time, it left him with complicated feelings. He needed to protect Asia, mainly her innocence, yet...The girl **(Asia)** he was trying to protect becoming erotic...it might be a good thing, but it could also be a bad thing as well. On the bed, Issei slept between Rias and Asia. For him, it was a situation he always dreamed of. The ultimate situation for guys!

However, if he thought of laying a hand on his King, who slept on the left side of him, Asia would get mad. If he thought of laying a hand on Asia, who slept on the right side, then the good and moral side of him would tell himself not to.

Sighing once more, Issei fell back to sleep, or we would've fallen asleep, had Rias not held his face in between her breasts.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED3: 哀愁トワイライト by 水樹 奈々**

* * *

 **I wanted to end with Xenovia and Irina meeting the Occult Research Club and having their fight, but I felt something like this was better for the next chapter. I ALSO wanted to say that, while I could have ended it withing 3,000 - 6,000+ words, people have them waiting for the reunion and I want to give it to them as soon as possible.**

 **It seems that Archer has had a run-in with Xenovia, the latter triggering lost memories. Eventually, one scene will reveal trigger her, unlocking her full abilities and showcasing her true worth. I WILL say that while she will remember who she is, there are STILL many mysteries about her.**

 **I WANT to point out that, while Xenovia knows Naruto's name, his parents, and Akame, she has no idea where they live. Japan's a huge place, and I wanted to make my own way of having the two reunite.**

 **With Aika, I wanted to show Naruto interacting with other people outside of his circle, having played and watched so much Persona games that I decided to add this little part in.**

 **The scene with Naruto catching the blade, I will say that Naruto did get injured when he held the blade, it's that he had a form of tolerance towards it, showcasing how far he's come since he first became Infernus's host. I also like to explain why Freed simply gets away from Naruto at the last second: It's simply not his time to die...yet. I like to stay canon after all, though I will tweak things here and there if I deem it so.**

 **As I've said in an earlier chapter, I wanted to kill Naruto's teacher, and I did. Joichi, in the next chapter, will find himself getting involved with Issei's fight with Freed when he overhears Issei talking to Saji and Koneko at his job place.**

 **The whole karaoke part was a way to have the characters calm down a bit before the coming storm. Also, the song Maki chose is sung by her Japanese voice actress Maaya Sakamoto. I also wanted to show that Maki is slowly starting to have (new) affections for the Rook.**

 **Next chapter may or may not have several fights. They'll have a lot but I don't know how many. All you need to know is that many people are going to fight, Keito WILL wake up and help fight alongside Mary, Issei will be the main focus for a bit, as will Naruto and Xenovia, secrets are revealed, and so on. Also, Shino, in particular, will see the truth, and it...Let's just say that you better watch that scene with Iida confronting Izuku about his choice to go save Bakugou, as it takes inspiration from that somehow, along with the final fight in Spider-Man PS4.**

 **One scene that was originally in this chapter involved Akame kissing Naruto, thinking she was still sleeping. HOWEVER, that would put in too much since the focus was on the arrival of the danger that's Kokabiel, Xenovia's arrival in Japan, Archer's memories being triggered, and another mystery involving Infernus presenting itself.**

 **Yes, Manus is dead, but in the canon, his soul separated itself and formed new entities. This helped me make it so the Manus situation isn't over just because he's dead. One of them, Elana represents his wrath, and this wrath is directed towards Naruto since he (and Infernus) killed her. With Elana, Ornstein, and Smough added in to boost the military strength of the Fallen Angels, it makes Kokabiel an even bigger threat.**

 **I know, once Gwynevere disappeared, the place goes to hell and everyone started attacking, but I had to tweak it a bit here and there to make it work.**

 **Involving Infernus, Naruto and the demon's link will be repaired once the battle with Kokabiel or Hoshikari starts, allowing Naruto to utilize a powerful technique/form.**

 **For Seekvaira being included in the fight, I wanted her to play a more active role, showing off a few of her skills in a fight. There was a moment where Seekvaira or Maki would borrow Igneox and show off better skills with it than Naruto, but maybe it'll show up next chapter or the chapter after the next one.**

 **I wanted to include Shirabi in a few scenes, but her reveal will come when the Peace Treaty Arc arrives. All I can say is that she is VERY powerful. Looking back at Chapter 11, she hinted at being something else entirely, and I'm excited to eventually have her come out.**

 **Overall, everything is going full Game of Thrones in this.**

* * *

 **DELETED/SCRAPPED EXTRA**

 **"Oooh, time for an early birthday gif-"** Infernus is interrupted by the blushing Naruto closing the door. **"Aww man..."** Entering Akame's room, he asked her if she was awake.

"Hmmm?"

"You think I can sleep in here tonight?" Too tired and groggy to open her eyes, she said okay. Naruto thanks her as he gets in bed with her and falls asleep.

 **Tuesday (6/7)**

 **Akame's Room**

Opening his eyes, Naruto got up as he yawned while stretching his arms. Looking at Akame, he found her still fast asleep. Gently shaking her, he told Akame to wake up.

"Five more minutes honey..." said a still sleepy Akame.

"Akame, you have to wake up and get ready for school."

"Well, I guess I can get up, I just need..."

"You just need wha-" Before he could say anything, the still sleepy Akame pulled his face towards hers and gave him a kiss, shocking him. After a good ten seconds, the girl opens her eyes to see that she was actually kissing her brother.

"Parting lips, a blushing Naruto told her, "Umm...I...Uh...I'm not your honey?" Akame's face turns completely red before she screams at the top of her lungs, waking everyone up.

"Na-Na-Na-Naruto nii-chan, I can explain! I-"

"I-It's fine, Akame. You were having a nice dream about a guy you must like at school and thought I was him." Abruptly opening the door, Seekvaira, wearing a green nightgown belonging to Chelsea, asked Akame what was wrong.

"You see, Akame-"

"Nothing! Nothing happened at all! Nothing..." After remembering the sensation of Naruto's lips, Akame turns red, yelling, "You...You're the worst, Naruto nii-chan!" before rushing to her bathroom and slamming the door shut.


	31. Part II Ch 2

**IMPORTANT: I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person. This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke (Done)**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **17\. Go trick-or-treating**

 **Need 3 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **OP3: NEVER SURRENDER by 水樹 奈々**

 **Wednesday (6/8)**

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Izakaya Nobu?"

 _ **"Yes, Shinkawa-kun invited me to have lunch there today."**_ With a smile, Naruto told her the restaurant served very delicious food. _**"You've been there before?"**_

"Yeah, I went with Maki and Eu one time **(Naruto, Maki, Eu, and Ange ate here in Part 1 Ch 3)**." When asked if he wanted anything, Naruto told her he was okay and to have a good time. After saying goodbye to her, Naruto hangs up before entering the classroom.

 **With Issei**

 **Classroom**

As Issei laid his head on his desk, he wondered how today will end. Not only did he find out that his childhood friend Irina Shidou was a chick and a member of the Church, but she and her friend were also coming after school to speak with Rias. His mysterious client assured him things will turn out the way he wants them to while they were fishing last night, though he wasn't sure about it. He also started worrying about the arrival of the Vanishing Dragon, Albion, and his wielder. Just who was this new wielder Ddraig told him about? And how strong was he? As he kept thinking to himself, Issei's teacher told him to pay attention before throwing her chalk at him, hitting the top of his head.

 **With Shino**

 **Lunch**

"Mmmm...The food here was so good." Shino said to herself as she stretched her arms. "Thanks for inviting me, Shinkawa-kun." Kyouji smiles as he told her it was no trouble at all. "Perhaps I should take my mother here when she comes to visit. I bet she'd love the food here."

"I bet she'd love it too." Getting up, Shnkawa tells Shino he needs to use the restroom and that he'll pay for the meals.

"A-Are you sure?"

"Of course, my treat after all," he told her before leaving to the men's restroom. As she waits for her friend, she hears the door open. Turning to her right, Shino's eyes widen in fear as Hoshikari, wearing casual clothes, enters the restaurant.

 **"It's him!"** Shino thought to herself, recalling how he and Zellmon kidnapped her. Looking her way, Hoshikari, though not showing it, voiced his surprise seeing her after so long.

"Never thought I'd see you again, Girl," he told her as he took a seat next to her, scaring the girl. "I wonder, how have you been since our last encounter?" Shino says nothing, not even making eye contact with him. "Hmm, it's rude not to respond to a question, and it's rude not to make eye contact with someone trying to have a casual conversation with you."

"I...I'm fine..." she told him as she turned to him. "What. are you-"

"doing here? I'm simply here to order and take out some delicious food I plan on enjoying myself. I heard this place served some of the best dishes in all of Japan." As he finished his sentence, Shinobu came in and asked him what he'd like to order, a smile on her face, unaware of the danger Shino was in.

"I'd like an eel bento and a bottle of water to go, please," he told her with a smile. After Shinobu left, Hoshikari resumes his conversation with Shino. "I'd like to apologize for kidnapping you. I was following a direct order from someone I was working for. Since she longer lives, I have no reason to go after you. Be relieved to hear that from me."

"Is that so..." Shino tensed when Hoshikari reached out and took off her glasses. "Hmmm, you have one of the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. "He" is lucky to have you..."

"H-He?" asked Shino. Realizing who he meant, her eyes widen. "How do you-"

"Oh? It seems that I revealed something I shouldn't have..." he said to himself before apologizing to her. "I made the mistake of telling you before he could...Oh well, the cat was bound to get out of the bag sooner...With the truth you've been given, how will you proceed I wonder..."

"Hey..." Turning around, he sees as scared Kyouji looking at him.

 **"Shinkawa-kun, don't come near..."**

"What...What do you...do you think you're doing to to...-" Hoshikari sighs as he tells Kyouji he's stuttering and shaking a lot.

"If you must know, I'm simply having a small conversation with Ms...I'm sorry, What is your last name? No first name is needed."

"A...Asada."

"Right, I was simply having a small conversation with Ms. Asada here. Isn't that right?" asked Hoshikari as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes...We were only having a conversation..." Shino assured her friend, sounding frightened. As tension filled their surroundings, it halts as Xenovia appears behind the Shino, pulling Hoshikari's hand off of the Asada girl. With a confrontational tone in her voice, Xenovia tells him, "You're scaring this girl and her friend. Back off." Her very presence scares the one-winged Fallen Angel, who finds her magic power overwhelming and rising.

 **"This girl's power..."** As Xenovia stared Hoshikari down, all tension ceased once more as Shinobu comes in and hands Hoshikari his bento and water bottle.

"Thank you," he told her as he hands her more than the amount the meal costs. "Keep the change..." Getting up, he says goodbye to Shino before leaving. As soon as the front door closed, Kyouji went over to his friend and asked her if she was okay.

"I'm...I'm fine." Turning to Xenovia, she thanks her for intervening. Taking a good look at the bluenette, she couldn't help but find her beautiful while finding her choice of attire weird to look at. Was she cosplaying? Looking at her face closely, Shino asked her if they've met before.

"No, we haven't," she told her as Irina comes into the restaurant and asked her if she got their table reserved. "Yes, I did."

"Why do you sound-"

"Because you overslept, Irina." With a nervous smile, Irina apologized, blaming the bed they slept on last night for being so comfortable. "You kept me here waiting when I could've-"

 ***GROWL***

Xenovia's face turned red as she puts her hands over her growling stomach.

"I apologize for making you wait, Xenovia. Let's go order, shall we?"

 **With Moka**

 **Unnamed Church**

"Moka, why are we going to a church?" asked Archer as she followed behind her Master.

"Of course. From what I know from Mother, one of the members of the Church is in charge of the church here in Kuoh Town. They're usually aware of what's happening behind the scenes," said Moka as she opens the church doors and enters with Archer.

"If you're here for confessionals, you'll have to wait for a-" Turning around, Caren sports a surprised but amused expression on her face as she makes eye contact with Moka "Hmmm, a vampire has entered these doors." Moka had a look of surprise when Caren immediately noticed what she was.

"Either this has become an unholy place, or..." Walking towards the vampire girl, Caren inspects the girl's energy. "Now I understand...You must be part of a clan of vampires who are considered "abominations" to their own kind." Archer got angry when Caren called Moka's family an abomination.

"Archer, it's fine, really." Moka and her family were from a rare and long line of vampires that could survive staying in sunlight and were immune to the effects of holy weapons like water, silver, and crosses. They could even enter houses unannounced and eat garlic. However, to be able to live without the usual vampire weaknesses were considered a taboo, and her ancestors were banished from their homeland. The family was able to make a nice living in America for generations before the current family, led by her father and mother, decided to move to Japan after Moka and Kokoa were born.

"But-"

"It's not important right now," Moka interrupts, letting her Servant know what they were here for.

"What sort of business do you have with me?" asked Caren.

"We're looking for someone. A girl, with blue hair, with a green fringe, and...What else?" Archer adds that the "person they're looking for" wore a black trenchcoat and carried something wrapped in a cloth. "We're wondering if you have any news of her or-"

"Of course, you're talking about Xenovia," Caren interrupts. Having a lead, Archer praised her Master, earning a blush from Moka. "If you wanted her, you should've come yesterday. She arrived here with a friend on urgent business from the Church in Italy."

"What sort of business?" asked a curious Moka.

"That's none of your business," Caren told them in a calm but rude manner. "Anyways, Xenovia hasn't shown up this morning."

"Do you know if she plans to show up later?" asked Archer.

"I don't think she has plans to show up any time soon, or at all for that matter." Moka sighed as she heard Caren's answer. Archer puts an assuring hand on her Master's shoulder, letting her know they at least had a bit of a good start.

"Yeah..."

"...Whatever your reason for looking for her, I bid you good luck. Now please get out and continue your search elsewhere little lamb." Moka frowned at the girl once she rudely asked them to leave as she turned away. Didn't her father teach her any manners? If only Moka knew who Caren's father was.

Exiting the church, Archer asked Moka what her next plan was.

"Hmmm..Let's go to the same place you first met her. Near that ice cream stand downtown."

"Sounds good, Moka...About what she said, about your family being-"

"Archer, it's fine. Come on, let's go." As Moka took the lead, Archer had a look of worry towards her Master.

 **With Naruto**

 **After School**

"I'll see you tomorrow Naruto, Maki," said Joichi as he went to hang out with Seiko.

"What's your plan for today, Naruto?" asked Maki.

"I plan to go looking for Hoshikari before he adds any more monsters like the ones you fought yesterday to his side. If we can kill Elana and those other two, then-" Before he could say more, Naruto gets a call from Shino and picks it up. "Hello?"

 _ **"Naruto, where are you?"**_

"I'm with Harumaki right now. We just got out of the academy. Why-"

 _ **"Can you and Maki** **come to my house right away?"**_ asked Shino.

"Sure..." he told her as she hung up. Turning to Maki, he tells her what Shino told him.

 **With Issei**

 **Occult Research Club**

Issei, Asia, Kiba, and Koneko stood behind the couch Rias and Akeno were sitting on as Xenovia and Irina prepared to tell them about their situation. From the way Kiba was glaring at the two exorcists, Iseei compared him to a ticking time bomb. The Gremory Knight could go slashing at them at any moment. Irina breaks the silence as she explains how three of the seven Excalibur fragments were stolen by the Fallen Angels, killing several exorcists during the theft. Once Xenovia revealed her Excalibur Destruction, Issei felt a very cold feeling course through every pore on his body. With a touch, a Devil would die instantly.

"The one I hold is Excalibur Destruction," said Xenovia. "It's one of the seven, as you already know."

"And mine is Excalibur Mimic," said Irina as the band around her left arm transforms into a katana in her hands.

"So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with Japan?" asked Rias, her arms resting under her chest.

"The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town," Xenovia responds.

"It seems this territory is full of incidents," Rias comments, sighing before asking the bluenette who stole the Excalibur fragments.

"The Grigori." Rias's eyed widened at the answer.

"They were taken by the Fallen Angel Organisation?" Xenovia and Irina simply nod as the former tells them the main culprit who planned the theft: Kokabiel, one of the leaders of Grigori. "Kokabiel…I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible."

"A couple of the priests in this town got word of this and attempted to contact us, but they were killed," Xenovia added, including the part where one of them was a teacher at Kuoh Academy. Everyone's eyes widened when they found out that the teacher who died was a priest for the Church.

"So why are you here? asked Issei. "Did you come to ask for our help?"

"No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the Fallen Angels. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident," Xenovia told Issei.

"Are you thinking that we might collaborate with him? With Kokabiel?" asked Rias, sounding a bit pissed.

"It might not be impossible," Xenovia adds, pissing the Gremory King off a bit more. "That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the Kokabiel, then we will eliminate you all, even if you're the little sister of the current Lucifer." For the bluenette to say that so casually without caring about Rias's glare. Was this girl brave or stupid was what Issei wondered as his King and the bluenette exchanged glares.

"In the name of the House of Gremory, we will not form an alliance with Kokabiel. Never will I, Rias Gremory, do something that would tarnish the name of my brother!"

"Is that so..." Xenovia smirked before telling Rias, "Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding in this town along with the three Excaliburs. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions." After hearing Xenovia, Rias calmed down, earning a breath of relief from the Gremory Pawn.

"So is it just the two of you? Are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from Kokabiel with just the two of you? Are you trying to die?"

"Die? Don't be absurd. I don't plan on dying. Not until I-..." Feeling Irina's hand on hers, Xenovia stopped mid-sentence. Picking up on this, Issei wondered what she was going to say.

"Do you have a secret weapon in hand?" Xenovia answered with a "Maybe" as she and Irina got up to leave. Before they could, however, Xenovia took a glance at Asia and said, "When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this."

Asia's body shook after she was called a witch. Irina turned around, noticing Asia, looked surprised to know who Asia was.

"Are you really?" she asked the Gremory Bishop. I hear you have the power to also heal Devils and Fallen Angels? I also heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a Devil."

"…Umm…I-I…"

"Do you still believe in our God?" asked Xenovia, with Asia unable to respond.

"Xenovia. There's no way that she, who became a devil, still believes in God," Irina told her friend, bt Xenovia thought otherwise.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it, but I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her," Xenovia informed her Irina, who asked Asia if she still believes in God, even if she turned into a devil.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia responds, looking sad as she answered the question." Without warning, Xenovia took Excalibur Destruction out from the cloth and pointed it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sinned, our God will forgive you." Anger grew inside of Issei once Xenovia said those words to Asia. As the bluenette approached Asia, Issei went to the Gremory Bishop's defense and stood in front of her to protect her.

"Don't touch her. If you come close to Asia, I won't forgive you. You called Asia a "Witch" didn't you?"

"Right now she is a being at least fit to be called so," Xenovia responds.

"Not a single person helped her when she needed it! Those who can't understand Asia's kindness are a bunch of idiots! It's also wrong that none of them tried to become her friend!" Issei yelled. "None of you know what she went through! What God!? What love!? That God didn't do jack shit when Asia was in a dangerous situation!"

"What are you to Asia?" Xenovia asked the Pawn.

"Family. Friend. Comrade. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies."

"Is that a declaration to us…?" asked Xenovia, a **(n Esdeath)** grin on her face. "Something big coming out from a single devil. Gremory. I think you didn't educate him enough?"

"Issei, sto…" Before Rias could finish, Kiba interrupts her.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent," he said as an enormous aura of intent to kill came out of his body.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asked, sounding uninterested.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure," Kiba told her with a smirk. Right after he said that a countless number of demonic-swords appeared in the club room. Despite seeing this display of power, Xenovia remained unimpressed. After all, the Gremory Knight had no idea who he was about to face.

 **Outside of the Occult Research Club (Backyard)**

Enveloping their surroundings was a barrier made from devil energy, made by Akeno, that limited the damage to within its vicinity. As Kiba and Issei prepared to fight, Xenovia threw off her jacket before removing the gun holsters from her attire and placing them on the ground. Since this was a match involving swords and magic, guns were out of the picture. Issei couldn't help but notice the curves of their bodies along with their tight hips as Xenovia took put Excalibur Destruction, Irina revealing her Excalibur Mimicry.

"I look forward to testing the strength of the great Rias Gremory's servants. I'm also interested in the strength of my so-called senpai. Let's the hope that you're able to back up all that talk." Xenovia also added that the battle they were about to have wouldn't be reported to the Church, as long as it wasn't a fight for life.

"Even if it's just a match, be cautious of their swords!" Rias warned her Pawn and Knight, the former simply nodding as the latter started laughing, Xenovia asking him why he was doing so.

"The thing I wanted to so hopefully crush has appeared right in front of my eyes," said Kiba as he formed a smile on his face that made the atmosphere cold. "For me to encounter it this early..."

"Sword Birth huh...The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided being disposed of by the "Holy Sword Project"… Is that you?" Kiba didn't answer the bluenette's question as he directs his killing intent towards her. With a sigh, Xenovia grabs the cloth and rewraps it around Excalibur Destruction, confusing the others.

"What are you doing?" asked Kiba, angry that the bluenette puts down her Excalibur.

"I simply had a thought. It'd be a waste to use Excalibur Destruction's power against a Devil like you..." Kiba clenched his teeth in anger when Xenovia said that. "At best, a pale imitation will be enough."

"What?"

"Trace...On!" To everyone's shock, Xenovia produced a replica of Excalibur Destruction in her hands.

"She...She made an exact replica of an Excalibur Fragment!?" said a wide-eyed Rias.

"As you can see, I can create a near-perfect copy of my sword. The only catch is that its power is slightly lessened a bit. However, there's nothing that says a fake can't rival the real thing..." said Xenovia as she readied her blade. "Let's see if your demonic swords can go up against this complete forgery..."

 **"This is bad. She can create copies of legendary weapons with just a thought..."** Rias's arms trembled at the thought of facing someone like her.

"Xenovia, that was quite a risk you did, tracing a holy object like your Excalibur. Are you sure that's-"

"Of course, Irina. As long as I don't mass produce it or overuse my magic, I should be fine...Now then...Let's go!" As Xenovia engaged in a fast-paced sword fight with Kiba, Issei was left fighting Irina.

"Please tell me you don't have the same power as her," said Issei, relieved when Irina said she didn't.

"Aaah, this also must be a trial that God has given me! The land that I haven't been back in for so long! A harsh destiny where my childhood friend has turned into a Devil! The way time moves is harsh! But by moving forward, I will turn into someone with the true belief towards God! Now Issei! I will give judgment to you with this Excalibur! Amen!" Even though Irina was shedding tears, she still pointed her sword at her childhood friend.

"Activate Boosted Gear!"

 **"Boost!"** Issei produced a red glow as a gauntlet appeared on his left arm. It also made a sound at the same time and increased doubled his power for about 10 seconds as Irina came at him with a downward diagonal swing, the Pawn narrowly avoiding it.

"Sword Rebirth, "Boosted Gear, Twilight Healing. All of them are Sacred Gears that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil," said Xenovia as Kiba went on slashing towards her. Xenovia smirked after blocking Kiba's last strike.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that imitation Excalibur!"

Irina rushed in slashing towards Issei, almost managing to land a cut on him. Moving back a bit, Issei starts boosting his power again after his limit expires. Noticing her friend's lecherous face, Irina asked him why he was making it.

"Please be careful. He has the power to blow away the clothes of women he touches," Koneko informed Irina, the latter going wide-eyed at this piece of info.

"Koneko!? Why are you revealing my move to the enemy!?"

"You're the enemy of all women, Issei," Koneko told the Pawn while directing her attention towards him.

"What a lowly technique! Aaah God. Please forgive this sinful pervert!" Irina said while praying.

"I can't help being who I am Koneko, and I am a pervert through and through!" yelled Issei, sounding proud of who he is.

"Issei-san! If you were craving for a woman's body, then you could have said it to me! I wouldn't mind sacrificing my body for Issei-san," Asia told the Pawn as Xenovia took notice of as she kicked Kiba away from her to create distance.

"I see. The mass of sexual desire. I think it's a fitting action for a devil that has such strong greed," Xenovia told Asia as Kiba created two swords. One of the demonic swords created a whirl of flames while the other one made a cold air and silver frost.

"TOO NAIVE!" yelled the bluenette as she swung her copied sword and, with a swing, shattered the blades in Kiba's hands the copied holy sword's blade struck the ground, making a small crater as well as make the place around them rumble. Issei lost his balance and kneeled on the ground as clouds of dirt covered their surroundings. Kiba made a bitter expression when he saw the large crater.

 **"…Such a destructive power when it's not even the real deal..."** Kiba thought to himself.

"What's wrong? I thought you said you would destroy this imitation Excalibur..." Xenovia had a smirk on her face as Kiba got angrier and started creating another sword to use.

"Geez! I'm all covered in dirt because you destroyed the ground, Xenovia!" Turning to Issei, Irina quickly avoids his hands, knowing that if he touched her, he would strip her naked. Because of his desire of wanting to use Dress Break, Issei was able to slowly keep up with Irina's movements, a feat that surprised Rias and Akeno. As soon as he cornered the twin-tailed exorcist, Issei jumped towards her as if he was diving.

Before Issei reached Irina she ducked down. Instead, the Pawn's hands touched Asia and Koneko's shoulders before he fell to the ground and accidentally snapped his fingers, stripping the two naked. Asia became super embarrassed as she attempts to cover herself while Koneko looked annoyed, covering her small breasts with her left hand before sending Issei flying with a punch. As the Pawn lied on the ground, Irina lightly tapped him to see if he was okay.

"I think that of hers is divine punishment for creating such a move. With this, you should have learned that you have to seal lecherous techniques like that. Okay?" Issei replied with a no as he got up and prepared to fight her once more.

"It's the technique I created by putting all of my talents at magic into it… I'm going to continue blowing away girls clothes… I seriously had a hard time choosing between this move and a move that lets me see through girls' clothes…I'm going to continue fighting until I blow away girls clothes just by looking at them!" he yelled before running towards her!

"To be able to fight just for those motives! Something is definitely wrong with you!" Irina yelled as she swung at Issei, who quickly dodged the blade.

"Sexual desires are a source of power! It's justice!" Issei yelled as he lowered himself to avoid the horizontal swing of Irina's blade. The pawn attempts to kick Irina in order to make her fall from below, but, aware of this, Irina did a small jump. Planning ahead, Issei kicked the ground so he could get up fast!

"Here's my uppercut!" Irina made sharp eyes as she avoids the Pawn's attack before swinging her katana horizontally. Issei quickly avoided it by jumping backwards.

"Looks like I was taking you a bit lightly. You have good movements. Though..."

Before Issei knew it, he fell down onto the ground as he felt his boosted power felt power leave out of my body.

 **"I seriously have no strength left… Shit…what's happening…"** When he looked at his stomach, there was smoke emitting from a small horizontal cut! Was this the damage caused by the Holy Sword!? It just grazed him and turned out like this…

"It's the damage caused by my sword. Devils and Fallen Angels get their power and existence erased by receiving damage from it to their body. If it were a bit deeper, it would have been critical."

 **"It was just a graze! Does it take that much power from me that I get down on my knees!?"** Issei thought to himself. Not only did he not have the strength to move at all, but he lost, making a fool of himself in front of Rias and Asia, especially Asia.

"The destructive power of that copied holy sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!" What appeared in Kiba's hand was a gigantic sword, holding it with both hands while releasing an ominous aura. It was big. Longer than Kiba's height **(2 meters)**. Kiba then swung it with force. As the slash reached Xenovia, she made a disappointing sigh as she swung her blade upward and broke the Knight's sword. Quickly, with the pommel of the copied holy sword, Xenovia hits Kiba in the stomach. It was a simple move, yet it created a shockwave. Kiba fell onto the ground after he coughed out blood from his mouth.

"Even if it's not a hit with the blade, that hit just now will be enough to stop you for a while." Xenovia told Kiba as the copied Excalibur Destruction faded from her hands. Turning around, Xenovia went to put her gun holsters back on before putting on her trench coat and picking up the real Excalibur Destruction.

"…Wa-Wait!" Kiba reached his hands towards her, but everyone here knew that the match was over as Akeno unsealed the barrier.

"Senpai, I suggest you fight with coolness the next time we fight. Rias Gremory, I trust you with the talk from earlier. Also, you should train your servants a bit more. There's a limit for polishing their battling style," Turning to Issei, Xenovia told him, "The Vanishing Dragon has already awakened." This made Issei's eyes widen.

"You will meet him eventually, but in your current state...you're bound to lose..." Finished, the expressionless Xenovia left as Irina followed behind.

"Tell me whenever you want to get judged Iseei! Amen!" Irina yelled to Issei before quickly catching up to the bluenette. Watching afar, Mest couldn't help but feel awed by Xenovia and Irina's abilities as exorcists. If Xenovia were to break free from his memory control abilities, he wouldn't win. Mika simply watched in silence before telling Mest they should continue their observation.

 **With Naruto**

 **Shino's House**

 **40 minutes ago**

Entering, Naruto and Maki found Shino looking out her window before she turned to them. As soon as Naruto closed the door, Shino asked them to have a seat in the living room. Nodding, the two Devils took a seat on the couch opposite of the Asada girl.

"...Tell me...Are you Firebrand?" Naruto's eyes widened when she asked the question. "I knew it...it's all over your face." Turning to Maki, she said to her, "I once asked you if you were bringing anyone else into your activities, and you told me no. You swore to me you didn't."

"I know, only because I knew you'd react like this," Maki admits to her.

"...When did you find out?"

"The Fallen Angel who kidnapped me, he showed up at the restaurant Shinkawa and I were eating at and told me on accident."

 **"So it was Hoshikari, huh..."**

"Tell me everything, Naruto...Don't keep anything hidden." With a sigh, Naruto told her about Infernus and how he became Seekvaira's Rook. He also told her of the many jobs/missions he took. Assassination, Bodyguarding, Infiltration, all of it was on the table. Naruto also told her he knew Shino had a Sacred Gear she couldn't control.

"So you've killed..."

"It was hard to get used to it...but now I...I don't think twice, at least not all the time. I only kill bad people, Fallen Angels, Stray Devils, Stray Exorcists."

"Have you almost died before?" Naruto admits there were a few times where he almost lost his life, from his first and second fight with Xenovia, to his fight with Manus, then the fights he had with Hoshikari, and finally his fight with Hazama.

"So...Whare...do we go from here?"

 **[Fate Zero OST - Grief Ver 2]**

"Why...Why does it have to be you?" asked Shino. "From what you've told me, there are several Devils in this town. Out of all of them, why can't you let them handle things!? You have a second life, live it and let the others handle it.

"Shino-"

"I was afraid...I was afraid you'd turn out to be a Devil. And now that it's true...I don't want you putting yourself in danger." Naruto and Maki's eyes widened when she said that.

"When my father died...When he died, my mother and I were there. We couldn't help but watch as he died. She was traumatized by the event and became very frail, easily hurt even!" Shino yelled as she teared up. "After Hoshikari revealed that you were a Devil, I started wondering, "What if one day, you came to me hurt, unable to be saved?" You may have all these powers, but what if it's not enough one day? What if I go through what my mother did?" The blond looked down on the floor as his girlfriend wept. Maki simply watched, unable to say anything to handle the situation.

"That is why... I want you to stop what you're doing. Stop being Firebrand. Just be Naruto Namikaze...Let the others do the rest and live your life. Don't involve yourself in any more trouble. Or..." Shino had given him a choice. Stop involving himself in the world of the supernaturals, or don't and lose her.

"I...It's not that easy..."

"Just think about it...Eventually, I'll need an answer from you...Right now...I want you to leave. Maki as well..." Saying nothing, the two got up and left the girl's home, though not before giving her a look of sadness.

 **[Music End]**

"It's my fault for not protecting her when Hoshikari..." Maki clenched her fists, knowing it was her fault for Shino figuring it out. "If only I was more cautious, I-"

"No...It's not...You don't have anything to blame yourself for...Harumaki...I...I have a lot to think about so..."

"I understand...I'll see you tomorrow..." Before she goes, Naruto thanks Maki for coming with him. "Of course..."

 **With Caren**

 **Unnamed Church**

Caren's right eye twitched as she wondered why Xenovia and Irina were lying on the middle of the Church floor, the latter holding a fake painting.

"Oi...What do you think you're doing lying there like a couple of dead animals?" she asked them. Xenovia explained how Irina foolishly bought a fake painting of a saint.

"Oh...So Ms. Shidou here is the reason you're both suffering huh?" asked a now-sadistically smiling Caren. Oh, how she loved looking at their troubled faces **(This is her actual canon personality XD)**.

"The painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said!" yelled Irina.

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't," Xenovia countered.

"…I think it's…Saint…Peter…?"

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like that," said Caren as she looked at the painting.

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!" After she said that, Irina's stomach growl along with Xenovia's.

"Caren, you think you can fix us up something?" asked a hungry Xenovia.

"I could...but...the kitchen's closed," Caren told her. "Just sleep it off and cook something in the kitchen tomorrow. You're both capable enough to handle your own troubles. Also, one night without dinner won't kill you."

"You're the worst," said Irina, with Caren smiling, taking it as a compliment.

 **With Moka**

 **Akashiya Residence**

With a sigh, Moka entered her home with Archer following behind.

"I would've thought that Xenovia would be easy to find, but by the time we get to where people told us she was going, she's already gone." Moka had even checked with Caren the second time, only to hear that the bluenette didn't show up **(They showed up 20 minutes before Xenovia and Irina went to her XD)**.

"...Moka?"

"Yes?"

"I'd...I want to talk about earlier when that girl called you and your whole your family-"

"Abomination? I told you already, I'm fine." Hearing her answer with the same reply, Archer asked her how she could be fine with it. With a smile, Moka tells her Servant her reason.

"Because, if I wasn't one, then I wouldn't be able to be with those I care about under the Sun or understand the warmth of its rays." Archer had on a surprised expression on her face as Moka continued. "If I wasn't one, I wouldn't have come to this land that I love. If I wasn't one, I wouldn't have met Naruto. Everything I've experienced until now is because I'm an abomination, and I don't care about being called one. Because I can experience what most vampires couldn't. That is why I said I was fine."

"Moka...You truly are a kind soul...Can I...Can I hug you?" Moka turned red when her Servant asked for a hug. Once Moka said yes, Archer wraps her arms around her Master. Sniffing the air, Moka asked if someone Kokoa was cooking in the kitchen. Entering, the two were surprised to see Mary making mapo tofu for them.

"Mary?"

"Oh, hey there. When did you two get home?" Moka tells her they arrived two minutes ago before asking her why she was cooking dinner.

"I figured I'd cook something for you both since I'm kind of freeloading until Keito wakes up," said Mary, Moka thanking the Servant as she and Archer sat down at the table. "This was Keito's mother's recipe. He loved to serve this to our customers every day." After serving them a separate bowl, both Master and Servant tried it, finding it delicious as Mary smiled.

 **Thursday (6/9)**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **Break Time**

 **10:30 am**

"Sorry to ask this of you Naruto, but do you think you can copy the rest of the notes for our classes today? I need to go to work early today."

"Of course..." said Naruto, sounding both sad and tired.

"...You okay Naruto?" asked Joichi. Naruto tells him about Shino, surprising him. "She...She knows?"

"Yes...and she wants me to either give up fighting or..."

"I see...What have you decided?" Naruto tells him he has yet to decide. "Hmmm...Whatever it is, I hope you find an answer..."

"Thanks, JoJo." Joichi gave him an assuring smile before running out.

 **"Man...Seeing you all emo...Makes me glad I'm not dealing with this shit. Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever dealt with the shit you're going through..."** Not hearing the usual fuck off from Infernus, this was serious. With a sigh, he decided to stay quiet.

 **With Issei**

 **Kingdom Sweets**

As he sipped his cola alone at a table for four, Issei heard Saji approach him, having asked the Sitri Pawn to meet him outside of the academy. When he asked Issei what he needed from him, he explained the situation from beginning to end.

"Hell no, are you even serious!?" yelled Saji.

"As a five-hour boner," Issei adds.

 _"You want to go after those Excalibur fragments with those exorcists!? When they told you and your peerage to not interfere!?"_ Saji whispered to his fellow Pawn. _"Our Kings will punish us for doing this behind their backs. I don't know about Rias, but Sona is...She is scary. Sorry but I'm-"_ Before he could run, Saji is caught by Koneko.

"I agree to this plan of Issei's. To ask those girls to give us permission to destroy the fragments," said Koneko. "Besides, the more the better...Besides..." At this point, Joichi, who was just serving a couple their food, overheard Koneko telling Issei and Saji how the ones who stole Excalibur killed her homeroom teacher.

 **"What?"**

"The goals may be different, but they achieve the same result," said Issei. "We just need to find those two exorcists."

"Agreed," said Koneko. Narrowing his eyes, Joichi decides to ask his boss to leave early. While his boss was against it, he relents when Joichi promised him he'll work the upcoming weekend without pay.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Kuoh Town**

 **Lunch Time**

As she waited for Irina to arrive, wanting to help Caren at her church a bit, Xenovia sat at a bench alone under a tree as she watched a boy shyly tell a popular girl he liked her. From their uniforms, she knew they went to the same junior high together. As she observes the two, she remembered wanting to tell Naruto the same thing, though she dismissed these thoughts as soon as she recalled her reason for coming to Japan. To her surprise, she quickly said no, telling him he wasn't her type before telling him what sort of guy she was into. Athletic, rich, and strong.

"Somehow I knew this would happen when he confessed." Turning to her right, she saw Shizune watching them while holding a couple of warm cup ramens she got from a stand. "That girl, she doesn't consider what's inside. All she cares about is what's outside." Xenovia simply nods.

"The boy is kind, shy, unable to speak to pretty girls, and now he's heartbroken. However..." Paying attention, Xenovia noticed a new girl appearing behind the boy as she taps his shoulder. From his expression, he must know her. The new girl tells him she loved him and has always loved him since last year, too afraid to confess until now. As the two talked, Shizune continues chatting with the bluenette. "No matter the heartbreak, someone is bound to show up and mend the pieces back together."

"Mend the pieces...back..." Watching the couple, she saw the boy embrace the new girl in a hug.

"Fate has a strange way of bringing people together, through bad times. It may not happen now, but if they're patient enough, someone will come and save them," she told her with a gentle smile.

"I...I don't believe in that...Not anymore..." Shizune directs a look of sadness towards her before smiling once more.

"Don't be so gloom...Perhaps you need someone to save you." Xenovia tells the woman she can save herself. "Are you sure about that?" This question puzzled the bluenette.

"Seriously, where is he? I told him I wanted to have lunch with him. He does know that Ichiraku has a stand now, right?"

"Shizune, sorry, I'm late. I had to go grab lunch for Seekvaira before..." Looking over Shizune's shoulder, Xenovia had a shocked look on her face. At the same time, Naruto, being the person Shizune was waiting for, had the same look on his face as they stared at each other.

 **"Oh fuck, girl troubles have been getting worse for you,"** was Infernus' reply as Xenovia glared at the blond, the intent to kill him welling up inside her.

"You were saying?" Looking at Shizune, he apologized to her before telling her they should eat their ramen while he escorted her back to the hospital. "Oh, you don't have to-"

"No, I...I want to hang with you a bit more," said Naruto. When asked about his school, Naruto told her it was fine since he was a genius and he wanted to make sure she went back safe.

"You're acting fairly sweet today Naruto." Turning to Xenovia, she asked her, " Isn't he great?", oblivious to the bluenette's "relationship" with the blond.

"Yes, he is..." said an angry Xenovia. She wanted to kill him right here and now, but with all these people, she had no chance.

"A good student with perfect grades and-"

"Okay Shizune, let's go," Naruto interrupts as he took Shizune and left with her, though not before she thanked the bluenette for keeping her company. Before Xenovia could go after him, Irina showed up, with Issei, Koneko, and Saji with her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but Issei and his friends have something to tell us." Looking back at the direction Naruto and Shizune were going and then back at Irina, Xenovia clenched her teeth in annoyance and asked the Gremory Pawn what he needed to see them for. Sensing her killing intent, the three devils wondered why she was so angry. She calmed a bit after Issei suggests buying them lunch. From the looks of it, Xenovia needed to calm down a bit.

 **With Issei**

 **Benny's**

 **1:35 pm**

Issei, Koneko, and Saji's eyes looked like they were going to pop out as they watched Xenovia and Irina scarf down several plates of food that appeared in front of them. While they had breakfast, it wasn't very filling, and they wanted to save food for those who need it more than them at Caren's Church. Once they were done, they each had 30 empty plates at their side.

"Now, to order dessert." Irina agreed with Xenovia as Issei wondered when their appetites would cease. "As we're ordering...Why did you come into contact with us?"

"Aren't you here to get the Excalibur fragments back?" asked Issei, the bluenette confirming it. "To be straightforward...We need your help to destroy them." The two girls were silent as they looked at each other and wondered how to answer. Finally, Xenovia responds.

"Very well, I guess it's okay to leave one sword to you guys. That is...If you can destroy it." The bluenette's answer surprised the Devils, as well as Irina, who asked if it was really okay. "They just have to make sure that their identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys. Also, to be frank, I want to finish this mission as soon as possible so-"

"Hey, I have an idea!" yelled Issei. "We should go seek out Firebrand!" Xenovia'a expression turned sour when Issei mentioned Naruto. "We just need to find him and-"

"No, absolutely against it," said Xenovia, emitting her killing intent.

"O...Okay..." What was the girl's problem with Firebrand? Issei assumes that she was one of those people who were against Firebrand being a vigilante.

"Back to what I was saying...I want to finish this as soon as possible so I can deal with my own personal objective. Also, Irina, this Issei is an old friend of yours. I would've thought that you would trust him for one." Hearing this, Irina sighed. She got her there.

"Great," said Issei. "Now, I just need to call Kiba and we can continue.

 **1 hour later**

"To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it," said Kiba, having calmed down after what happened yesterday.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the Holy Sword Project. Against the Church and the Excaliburs," said Irina, Kiba confirming it before Xenovia spoke next.

"That incident became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen Angels' side."

"What's the name of that person?" asked Kiba, taking interest in the identity of the person in charge of the Holy Sword Project.

"Valper Galilei. You know him as the Genocide Archbishop," said the bluenette.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, I can reach him…Then it looks like I have to share information as well. On Monday, I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest-"

"Two priests," Xenovia corrects the Knight.

"...The one who was killed is probably from your organization, Freed Sellzen." This came as a surprise for Issei and Koneko.

"Freed Sellzen. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts," Xenovia informed the Devils. "But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy...Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy." Unknown to them, Joichi had listened in on them as he ordered a drink.

"Tonight, huh..."

 **With Naruto**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **2:55 pm**

As Naruto focused on his school, he thought about the choices Shino gave him. Everything was made worse once Xenovia arrived. He originally wanted to let Issei and the others handle it. However, with the bluenette, he knew the situation with Hoshikari and his father was becoming bigger and bigger. Would the Pawn and his peerage be able to handle it?

Remembering how he came back to life, he recalled originally wanting to keep living as a "Human", only to get involved in the business of the Devils. Soon, he was part of their world. Hearing the bell ring, he got up and got ready to go to work at Agares Corp.

 **With Keito**

 **Akashiya Residence**

 **4:15 pm**

Opening his eyes, Keito found himself shirtless and laying in a cozy bed in the guest room. Looking at the clock, he wondered how long he was out for. Hearing the door open and a bowl of water dropping on the floor, he turned to see Mary staring at him, slowly developing tears on her face before running to him and hugging him.

"Keito! Keito! My Keito..." said Mary as she buried her crying face into his chest. Keito simply smiled as he gently puts a hand on her head.

"I'm awake, Mary..." As Mary and Keito are about to kiss, Moka opens the door, ruining the moment.

"Uhhhh, am I interrupting something?"

 **6 minutes later**

"You were out since the fifth. It's now the ninth of May."

"I see...Mary, let's go see my sister. Caren needs to know I'm alive. Also, we need to tell her what we know so she can inform the Church before looking for Xenovia," he told his Servant lover as he finished dressing up, Moka surprised to hear that they know Xenovia.

"Wait..." Turning to Moka, he is surprised to hear that she wants to come with.

"Like you, I need to find her as well Xenovia." When asked why she tells him of her Servant's lost memories and how they were tied to the bluenette. "I see...Very well, you both helped nurse me back to help, so I know that you're both good people. Very well...But where's your-" Before he could finish, the three turn to see Archer enter the house.

"Archer, we're heading out right now," Moka told her, a smile on her face.

 **With Naruto**

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **Naruto's Office**

 **5:10 pm**

As Naruto worked on a new car engine that would help replace the engines in today's cars, producing clean energy, he wondered about the choice Shino gave him.

 **"Ever since I got out of that hospital, all I wanted was to go back to how things were...But after Seekvaira came into my life...I found myself being part of something big. Is it wrong for me to admit that I don't want to give this up? After being in this world for so several months?"**

 **"It's not wrong to admit that,"** said Infernus.

"And here I thought I'd have my thoughts to myself..."

 **"With whatever choices we make, each decision has a consequence, a sacrifice...a risk. Depending on what you choose, one person or many will be affected, for better or worse...I'm not going to help you choose your answer. This is all for you to make."** As he worked on a circuit board, Naruto sensed Freed's Excalibur Rapidly, immediately stopped what he was doing.

"He's shown himself once more..." Transforming, Naruto teleports away from his office.

 **With Moka**

 **Unnamed Church**

 **5:30 pm**

"Hmmm, so that's what's going on huh..." Keito nods as Caren sighs. "To think that Fallen Angels would make Kuoh Town their target. What's worse, there are enemies within the high ranks, and the only ones we know about are Esdeath and most of her Neo Jaegers. Very well, I shall contact the Church immediately, let them know about Esdeath. As for the rest of you, what exactly do you plan on doing?"

"Right now, we're going to go find Xenovia and-" Without warning, they sense a clash of two powerful forces. One was Xenovia's, the other..."

"That's Firebrand's power..." said Moka.

"So it's that time..." said Keito, knowing full well that Esdeath's brainwashing was taking full effect, told them they should hurry and help "Firebrand" before Xenovia kills him.

Turning to Archer, she tells her, Keito, and Mary her to get ready as she opens a sling portal while the two Servants get into their Servant Forms.

 **With Issei**

 **Kuoh Town**

 **20 minutes ago**

Wearing priest uniforms, Issei, Koneko, Kiba, and Saji conducted a search on the East part of town while Xenovia an Irina took the West. With Kiba's suggestion, the four decided to head to an area with fewer people around. To their surprise, Freed had come to them.

"Oh, what a strange reunion, isn't it!?" asked Freed, standing on the edge of a building to their right. "So, has your dragon power improved? Is it time for me to kill you yet?" Taking off their disguises, the four prepared to fight the stray exorcist. "It's a shame you don't have that Firebrand fellow with you. I would've loved to pay him back for touching my Excalibur Rapidly! I had to scrub my sword extra clean to get rid of the filth that was Firebrand. Oh well, since he's not here, it makes killing all of you little devils a walk in the park!" Quickly, Saji activates his Sacred Gear, Absorption Line, and sends out a blue line to ensnare his leg, only to miss as Kiba jumps into the air and performs a downward slash. Freed only smirks as he swings Excalibur Rapidly and breaks Kiba's sword. The Gremory Knight narrowly avoids getting his head cut off before by constantly forming demonic swords to parry Freed, with no time to counterattack. Koneko, knowing they'll need Xenovia and Irina to help out with Freed, decides to contact the bluenette on her phone, using the number she gave them at Benny's.

"You're open!" yelled Freed as he prepares to swing his blade down on the Gremory Knight.

"HEARTBREAKER!" In an instant, Freed felt an invisible fist hit him in the face, knocking him to the ground. However, being Devils, Issei, Koneko, Saji, and Kiba were able to see Joichi's Stand. "Looks like I made it in time..." Turning around, the Devils are surprised to see Joichi behind them. "So this is the guy who killed our teacher..."

"Tch, another annoying brat I have to get rid o-" Freed stops mid-sentence as Saji ensnared the stray exorcist's right leg, leeching his power.

"Argh! Just how annoying can you people with Sacred Gears and weird powers get!?" yelled Freed.

"Kiba! I'd like to kick the shit out of this guy, but I can't risk it! Please take him out while he's vulnerable!" yelled Saji.

"Not quite how I wanted to do this, but you're right Saji...I might as well take what I can get," said Kiba as he prepared two swords. Joichi tells him to let him have a piece since he wants to avenge his homeroom teacher. "You're free to join in Joi-"

"Oh? It's the Sword Birth Boy..." Looking up at a building to their right, a short, bespectacled elderly man with gray hair, a moustache, black eyes, wearing a priest outfit, looked down on them.

'Who the hell is that guy?" asked Joichi.

"Valper...Galilei!"

"In the flesh. Freed, What do you think you're doing?" asked the man known as Valper.

"Old Man! This stupid dragon is getting to be a problem!" said Freed, talking about Saji and his Sacred Gear.

"What an immature Excalibur Wielder you are. Just infuse all your energy into the sword," said Valper.

"Oh, like this?" said a smiling Freed as the blade of his sword glows brightly before he swung it, cutting the blue line that was leeching his energy. Before preparing to attack Kiba. However, his blade is stopped by Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction, knocking the stray exorcist back as Irina stands with her friend and prepares to fight alongside her. Watching from where he was standing, Valper became amused by the arrival of several powers.

"Freed Sellzen...Valper Galilei...You will pay for the lives of priests and exorcists you've killed!" yelled Xenovia as she raised her blade at him.

"Oooh, this party has gotten even more interesting!" yelled Freed as he prepares to swing at the bluenette, only to be sent flying back when Naruto arrives and hits him in the stomach with Igneox. This makes Freed angry as he lunged at the blond Rook and thrusts his blade forward. Without breaking a sweat, Naruto caught the blade, surprising everyone.

"That...That's Firebrand?" said Irina, surprised by the Agares Rook's tolerance to Excalibur Rapidly's holy power. Seeing Naruto helping them, Issei thought, **"Talk about perfect timing! With Firebrand on our side, we can win this!"**

"It took you long enough to arrive," said a smiling Joichi.

"Chaaa! How dare you lay your filthy hand on my-"

"It's not your sword you delusional fuck!" Naruto interrupts, headbutting Freed, breaking the stray exorcist's nose as he knocked him back. As Xenovia watched, the commands that were imprinted in Xenovia's head activate, feeding her anger towards Naruto. "To call it yours makes my blood boil! A fiend like you, holding King Arthur's sword...This I can't allow!"

"Tch, this has become problematic," said Valper. "If this Firebrand can resist Excalibur's effects, then-" Before he could finish, to everyone's shock, Xenovia rushed in and attacked Naruto. Sensing her killing intent right away, Naruto quickly turns around and blocks her next attack with Igneox.

'Xenovia!?"

"Freed, let's get out of here, now!" Naruto repels Xenovia and quickly tries to go after Freed, only for the bluenette to appear in front of him and clash with him once more, letting the stray exorcist and Valper escape.

"Xenovia, what are you doing?" Naruto asked her. "You let-" Without saying anything, the bluenette quickly spins her body counterclockwise and kicks him down before going in for the kill. As she swings her blade down, Joichi's Stand comes in between them and catches the blade between his hands, though the bluenette is unable to see Heartbreaker.

 **"Damn, this girl has quite the strength!"** Joichi thought to himself as his Stand struggled with holding the blade. With one hand free, Xenovia pulls out one of her IWI Jericho 941s and shoots the invisible stand in the left leg, injuring Joichi as he winced in pain. Joichi quickly calls off his stand as Xenovia prepares to strike Naruto again, only for the Rook to tackle her to the ground, holding her arms down.

"Xenovia stop! I'm not-" Xenovia doesn't let him finish as she headbutts Naruto in the face, knocking him back before grabbing Excalibur Destruction and swinging it, sending a wave of destructive energy at the blond. Naruto swings his staff diagonally, destroying the attack before rushing at her, clashing with the bluenette.

"This time, I end you! By the end of this night, I will kill you, Naruto Namikaze **(Fact: Esdeath gave her the command to kill Naruto Namikaze, hence why she says his name. Since Naruto and Firebrand are one and the same, the command still applies)**!" Everyone's eyes widened when the bluenette revealed Naruto's identity. Repelling Naruto once more, Xenovia prepares a horizontal strike, only for Irina to ensnare Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction by its blade, having transformed Excalibur Mimicry into a rope form.

"Irina, what are you doing? Have you decided to betray me and the Church!?" yelled an angry Xenovia. "What happened to supporting my decisions!? Was that a lie!?" Irina didn't look the bluenette in the eye when she said that. As she slowly struggled to stop Xenovia, Saji helps out by using his Sacred Gear to sap Xenovia's strength. Naruto puts away Igneox and used his unnamed cage technique to further restrain her, only to find her slowly resisting the joint effort to as Joichi, Kiba, Koneko and Issei hold her back.

"Ddraig!"

 **"BOOST!"** Issei tightens his grip on Xenovia's right arm, stopping it in place. When it looked like they finally held her down, the Devils are surprised to see the bluenette activate all the magic circuits within her body.

"LET GOOOOO!" Xenovia released a powerful surge of magic, knocking back Irina and the others as she charged Naruto, thrusting Excalibur Destruction forward as Naruto caught the blade between his hands.

 **"Naruto, this girl...Something's not right with her."**

 **"What do you mean?"** Infernus informs him of her unnatural brain patterns, comparing them to brainwashing and/or mind manipulation. **"You mean...someone-"**

 **"Yes, someone has tampered with her mind. She is now a killing machine bent on destroying you."** Naruto clenched his teeth in anger at the thought of someone messing with Xenovia's mind.

"Xenovia, listen! You're-"

"NO! NO MORE!" yelled Xenovia as she activates the magic circuits on her hands and thrusts the blade forward. Naruto narrowly avoids being stabbed, only receiving a cut on his right shoulder as he performs a combat roll and avoids another strike.

 **"We'll be creating too much collateral damage here if this escalates into the open. I have to move the fight elsewhere, minimize the destruction or else she'll get innocent people involved..."** Deciding to move the fight elsewhere, Naruto has Xenovia chase him to an area where they can fight with no people around.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Xenovia as she chased after him. As she watched Xenovia go after Naruto, Irina wondered why she was acting like a revenge-crazed maniac.

"Damn, that girl is something," said Joichi as he tried to stand, only for his leg wound slowly heals, hinting at his Hamon abilities.

"We should follow them and back Naruto up," said Issei as he and the others went after them.

"Hey, wait for me! I can't fly or run fast for shit!" yelled Joichi as the others left him. "Fucking Devils and their supernatural endurance." Joichi sighs as he runs after them. "Look at me, I am a human being. I can sock you in the jaw with my Stand and stop time, though the last thing tires me out..." As Joichi continued running at them, he continued to talk to himself, sounding irritated.

 **[Fate/Zero - Dogfight]**

Naruto found himself jumping from rooftop to rooftop as he avoids Xenovia, who had just pulled out her twin pistols and fired at him. Some of them he had to deflect with his chain. Looking around, Naruto sees a parking garage and decides to lure her there.

 **Parking Garage**

Landing on the fifth level of it, Naruto quickly turns around and steps back to avoid Xenovia's sword. Swinging his chain, Naruto ensnares Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction and disarms her. He swings again to wrap it around her, only for the bluenette to vault over it before pulling out her pistols again and firing at him. The Agares Rook spins the chain clockwise in front of him, deflecting the bullets before wrapping his chain around one of Xenovia's arms.

However, this was a mistake as Xenovia pulls him towards her and kicks him, knocking him down and disarming him of his chain before shooting at him. Naruto avoids the shots and rolls into cover, in the form of a red convertible. Xenovia continues firing at him as bullets penetrate the car and shatter its glass windows Moving out of cover, Naruto fires creates a sphere of light between his hands that explodes into a large scale flash.

Xenovia throws her jacket forward, protecting her from the blinding light before firing her guns, destroying her jacket as a few bullets hit Naruto in the chest. In pain at first, Naruto's healing kicks in as Xenovia reversed the guns in her hands and struck him in the face with the gun handles. Naruto fires a non-lethal fireball at close-range and knocks her back before running at her while she's open and disarming her before putting her in a full nelson.

"Xenovia stop struggling! I'm trying to help you!" The bluenette doesn't listen as she runs back and smashed Naruto into the wall behind them several times, only for the Agares Rook to tighten his hold on her.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you're going to be difficult, I'll be forced to dislocate your arms!" Naruto told her.

"Tch!" Angry, Xenovia joins her hands, moves her hips to the side, and puts her right leg behind the Rook before she grabs him by both legs, and lifts him up, surprising Naruto. **(Check out KRAV MAGA TRAINING involving How to escape a Full Nelson. It'll blow your mind)**

 **"Did she just escape a fucking full nelson?"** asked a surprised Infernus as Xenovia smashed Naruto to the ground. As Xenovia traced a sword and prepared to cut down Naruto, Moka arrives and kicks her away from the Rook, knocking her into a green SUV.

 **[Music End]**

"Looks like I made it in time, Firebrand," said Moka as Naruto got up.

"Glad you did, Huntress..." Following her arrival, Keito, Mary, and Archer arrived.

"Looks like we made it in time," said Mary as Naruto turned and noticed Archer. "Wait...Krista?" Moka's eyes widened when Naruto said her Servant's fake name.

"Right now, you just said..." Taking off her mask, Moka confirms her identity to a shocked Naruto.

"Moka?" Naruto's flaming hair returns to normal, the two speechless as they look at each other. Seeing Xenovia get up, Keito yells her name. Seeing him, the bluenette's eyes widen.

"Keito? But...Naruto killed you..."

"Xenovia, you've been lied to! Esdeath has manipulated-" Before Keito can finish, Mest appears and uses an upgraded version of his memory-altering magic to send magical tendrils to stab into Xenovia's mind. Using his abilities at full power, Mest gives her the command to kill Keito and the others, making the bluenette scream in pain.

"It hurts! It hurts!" said the crying bluenette. Seeing Xenovia cry as Mest alters her memories once more, Naruto gets angry and lunged at him, only for Mika to block his punch before kicking him back.

"You bastard!"

Finished, Mest has the further brainwashed Xenovia attack Naruto. As the bluenette traced Kanshou and Bakuya in her hands, more of Archer's memories started flashing in front of her as the Servant grabs her head in pain.

"Archer!?" Moka yelled, worried about her Servant.

"I'm sorry, but I am not of use at the moment! Don't worry about me! Focus on the fight!" said Archer as she continues regaining her memories. Reinforcing the twin swords, making them Kanshou and Bakuya Overedge, Xenovia attacks Naruto, only for Moka to catch her arms before kneeing her in the stomach and kicking her back. Xenovia stabs the blades into the ground to stop herself before running at Moka.

Keito and Mary attempt to get to Mest, only to end up fighting Mika, who is able to predict their every moves with her Teigu, Spectator. Mary throws three dirks at Mika, who quickly catches them and throws them at Keito, who summons takes out three black keys for each of his hands and deflects the daggers.

Outside, Issei, Koneko, Irina, Kiba, and Saji stop outside of the parking garage. As they prepare to enter and help them, they stop to see Hoshikari slowly but calmly walk towards them.

"I'm sorry, but I've been tasked to take that Excalibur Mimicry of yours..." said Hoshikari as he readied his katana.

"Who is this guy?" asked Issei as Hoshikari appeared in front of him and swung his sword.

Back inside the parking garage. Moka dodged left as Xenovia swing the sword in her right hand. She then ducks the bluenette's horizontal slash before striking Xenovia's right shoulder, then her left, and finishing with a strike to her chin. Naruto gets in front of Moka and blocks the next sword swing with Igneox before striking the bluenette in the chest with the blunt end of his staff. As Xenovia prepared another attack, Moka vaults over the Agares Rook and spun her body in the air before bringing her left foot down on the bluenette's head, making her drop her swords.

Recovering quickly, Xenovia dodge a spin kick before punching Moka in the face with her right fist and catching Naruto's right punch before tracing a small dagger in her left hand and stabbing him three times in the right side and leaving a large diagonal cut on his chest.

As Naruto reeled back in pain temporarily, Xenovia switched hands and held her dagger in a reverse grip and prepares to strike his heart, but Moka comes from behind and used a suplex on her. However, Xenovia lands on her feet and performs her own suplex on the vampire girl.

"Owww..." Moka groaned as Xenovia plants her right foot on her neck.

"Moka!" Naruto charged at Xenovia, knocking her away from the vampire girl before helping her up as Xenovia traced Kanshou and Bakuya again.

Back with Keito and Mary's fight, Mika throws a Nissan GT-R at them, only to roll out of the way as they both came at Mika at the same time and, boosting their speed with magic, quickly overwhelm Mika before Mest decides to jump in and attack Keito with a punch. Keito throws three black keys at the mage, only for him to teleport behind him and kick him to the floor.

"I may not look like it, but I'm not completely helpless..." said Mest as he prepares to fight alongside Mika.

"It's about time you jumped in. So says Mika." Angry, Mary throws two Dirks at them, only to have them deflected by the Designer Baby.

Getting knocked into a Prius, Moka rolls out of the way as Xenovia splits the car in half with a traced katana. Swinging at the vampire girl, Naruto stops one of the strikes using Igneox's new katana mode, surprising Moka.

"You actually went with my idea!" said a surprised Moka as Xenovia jumps back and readied her blade.

"She is not going down that easy, and even if we want to restrain her, she finds a way to free herself," Moka told her friend. "If she wanted to, she could've traced more advanced and legendary weapons, so why is she only using basic weapons?"

"Because she can only trace weapons that are C-Rank. If she does higher rank ones, it costs too much energy, injuring her body..." Turning around, Naruto and Moka are surprised to see Archer walking past them, a serious expression on her face.

"Archer? How do you..." Looking at her hands, Moka, Naruto, and Xenovia turn wide-eyed when she traced Kanshou and Bakuya in her hands.

"I'll explain after. For...Let's me handle the rest, Moka, Naruto..." she told them with a smile before turning serious.

 **[Fate/Stay Night: Heaven's Feel OST - Into the battle]**

Archer appears in front of the bluenette in an instant, catching her off guard as she swings the short sword in her right hand, breaking the Xenovia's traced katana when she brings it forward. Quickly, the bluenette traced the same weapons and engaged the Servant, However, with another swing, Archer shatters both Xenovia's blades before kicking her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her a bit as she skids back.

Xenovia rolls out of the way as Archer's blades stab into the ground. The bluenette summons a bow and fires a longsword as an arrow. The Servant reinforced her swords as the projectile hits, shattering the blades. Tracing another sword, Xenovia fires again. Archer quickly moves to the side as the "arrow" destroys two cars before rushing at the bluenette.

"You're not ready for this power..." said Archer as she swung at Xenovia. Archer leaves a small scratch on Xenovia's right cheek, then her left leg, before breaking the bluenette's bow in two when Xenovia used it to block a kick.

With Archer handling Xenovia, Naruto decides to go after Mest, quickly catching him by the throat with his right hand and slamming him against a wall, cracking it, surprising Keito and Mary.

"Mest tries to teleport away, only for Naruto to keep his hold on him, no matter where they teleported. Looking into his soul, Naruto saw the Neo Jaeger altering Xenovia's memories as Esdeath watched. His flames turning bright red, Naruto tightened his grip on Mest. Mika tries to help Mest by jumping at Naruto. The Agare Rook quickly turns around blocks her punch with his free hand, using his powers to burn away Mika's energy, knocking her out before focusing on Mest.

"You...Not only did you forcefully change her memories, you also made Xenovia cry...and you feel no guilt for it..." As Mest attempts to get away, Naruto imbues his left hand with his flames, making it glow as he grabs him by the head and slowly microwaves the Neo Jaeger's brain. Mest could only scream, tears flowing down his face as he tried to remove Naruto's hand from his head.

"You're going to experience the pain she felt, only instead of wiping your memories, I'll cook your brain until it blows up like an egg..." he calmly told the helpless Mest. after 30 seconds, the back of Mest's head explodes, his brain matter spraying the wall as the Agares Rook drops Mest's dead body.

 **[Music End]**

Xenovia pants as she struggled to trace Kanshou and Bakuya, the blades forming halfway before shattering. Archer still had a lot of energy to spare as she told the bluenette to give up.

"If you continue, you risk doing more damage to your body..." Xenovia clenched her teeth as she prepared to fight with her fists.

"Were we really this stubborn back then?" Archer asked herself as she slowly approached Xenovia. "We never did refuse to back down, ever..." As Xenovia threw a magic circuit-enhanced punch, Archer sighs as she spins around the bluenette and holds her in place.

"Keito said you were brainwashed...It's a good thing I have just the remedy for that..." said Archer, tracing Rule Breaker and stabbing the blade into her head, painfully removing Esdeath's kill command and undoing Mest's mind-altering spell. Finished, Rule Breaker fades in Archer's hands as Xenovia passed out in the Servant's arms.

"Xenovia! Is she..." Looking at Naruto, Archer smiles as she tells him, "She'll be fine. She's a little bit battered, but she'll live. I also undid the spell that altered her memories." Grateful, Naruto thanked the Servant for helping with the bluenette before asking her if he can hold the bluenette.

"Of course," she told Naruto ad she hands the bluenette to him. The blond uses his energy to heal Xenovia as Moka walks towards them.

"Archer...About you...What you...How did you know about her magic?"

"How do I know...Because Xenovia...is me..." Keito and Mary's eyes widen as they turn to the Servant.

"Xenovia...is you?" asked Moka.

"To be more accurate...I am her, from an alternate timeline..." Archer adds. "One where I killed all of you...Including the one person I..." Archer remembers the feelings she felt from doing the deed as a sad expression appears on her face. "I'm...glad that I was able to help before my young self could do it..."

"So how did you become a Heroic Spirit, Archer?" asked Keito.

"I made a contract with the World and became a Counter Guardian, giving birth to Xenovia, the Heroic Spirit." Hearing her story, Naruto admits that he finds it hard to believe.

"While I remember who I am and how I became a Heroic Spirit, I don't remember how I died, and...I admit, there are still fragments missing..." Turning red, Archer asks everyone to keep helping her regain more of her memories as she lives with them. Smiling, Moka goes over to Archer and tells her, "As your Master, I'll always help you..." As she said that, Xenovia slowly opened her eyes, finding herself in Naruto's arms.

"...Is this a dream?" she asked herself. With a smile, Naruto told her it wasn't and that it was real. Hearing the Agares Rook's answer, Xenovia's eyes widen.

"Then you're..."

"Yeah, I'm here." Xenovia tears up as she recalls how she attacked him and the other who were trying to help her.

 _"What did I almost..."_

"Don't worry about it...After all, what matters now is that you're okay..." Naruto told the bluenette, a gentle smile on his face. As Moka, Keito, Mary, and Archer watched, their faces turned red.

"Uhh, Naruto?"

"Yes, Xenovia?" Looking down, Naruto noticed that his right hand was feeling one of the bluenette's breasts. With a shy tone in her voice, Xenovia asked the blond if he could put her down.

"O-Of course," said Naruto as he gently sets the bluenette down. Looking at Mika, Mary asked the others what they should do with her as they walked towards her and Keito.

"Take her with us," said Xenovia, surprising the Master-Servant couple. "She's just a little kid, and it'd be wrong to leave her here."

"But she tried to kill me and Mary," said Keito. "She also-"

"Even so, I still want to take her with us," Xenovia interrupts. "I don't think she's a bad person. She's just on the wrong side..."

"...Very well," said Keito as he decides to carry the unconscious Mika as Naruto and the bluenette pick up their respective weapons. Coming out of the parking garage, the group notice the beaten bodies of Issei, Saji, Kiba, Irina, and Koneko lying on the ground. Rushing to Irina, Keito asked her what happened.

"Keito? But you're-"

"Nevermind that, what happened here?" asked Keito.

"A Fallen Angel...with one wing...he defeated us and...he..he took my Excalibur Mimicry..."

"He was crazy strong..." Issei adds as he struggled with his wounds. At the same time, Joichi arrives, tired from all the running.

"Geez, you guys are...so fast...But I...Oh, the fight's over?" Turning to Moka, he's surprised to see her.

"Oh, Joichi, you ran all the way here?" asked Naruto.

"Nevermind that, what happened here?" asked Joichi.

"We should be asking the same thing..." Everyone turns to their left to see Rias and Sona.

 **"This is quite a gathering here..."** Infernus told Naruto.

"Bu-...Buchou?"

"President Sona?"

 **Agares Corp Building**

 **Naruto's Office**

 **6:45 pm**

As Rias and Sona took the respective members of their peerages to be healed and punished, Naruto, after promising the Gremory and Sitri Kings they'd eventually meet his King, left with Xenovia, Irina, Keito, Mary, Joichi, Moka, and Archer and went to Naruto's work, lying to Rias and Sona about going to his house. Right now, the small group was sitting around in a circle made of chairs as Kotomi, Fujino, and Maki entered. Mika was peacefully asleep on one of the work tables, a blanket over her, though for extra precaution, Naruto tied her up with a rope that would leech at her energy if she tried to use magic.

"Where are the doughnuts?" asked Kotomi, having been told there were going to be doughnuts, Naruto points to the box at his desk. Happy, the pixie runs over and grabs the whole box before sitting with them as Fujino and Maki go over and sit down as well.

 **"Well, this is not how I pictured tonight to go..."**

 **"Me neither, but it's now or never..."**

"Well...since we're all here...I figure it's time we...be more open...to each other. For starters, My name is Naruto Namikaze. I became a Devil and a Rook for Seekvaira's Peerage after getting shot protecting my cousin. I am also the host of a demon named Infernus, who not only allows me to control flames but also talks about sex almost every day."

"Oh my..." Moka comments, her face red. "Wait, when you appeared in my room 'that time', he..."

"Yeah, he saw you naked as well," Naruto confirms. Stuttering, Moka tells the demon to forget he saw her naked.

 **"Sorry, your perfect boobs are etched into my memory,"** said Infernus, though no one was able to hear him.

"Anyways, I'm also the vigilante Firebrand, using my abilities to kill those who do the greatest evils. I am also hired to do missions around the world for the ruler of the Underworld."

 _"No wonder why you never had time to hang out..."_ Moka whispered.

"Moving on, Kotomi Uchida is a pixie familiar I saved from a hydra, and she's been living with me for a good while now. Harumaki is a fellow member of Seekvaira's Peerage, as a pawn. She wields a sword that prevents healing, a sword that extends, and a sword that kills with a single cut."

"A single cut!?" yelled Joichi, Maki nodding.

"Huh, almost like my poison touch," Mary adds, Keito nodding.

"As for Fujino..." Turning to Fujino, Naruto tells her it was okay to tell them what she wanted them to know.

"My name is Fujino Asagami, I'm Naruto's Reserved Bishop until he rises to high-class status. I possess Mystic Eyes that allow me to twist and rip apart limbs. I can also use...telekinesis..." Proud of Fujino, Naruto pats her on the head, earning jealous looks from some of the girls **(Moka, Maki, Xenovia, and Kotomi)**. Turning to Moka, everyone wonders what she was going to say.

"Where should I start..." said Moka, fiddling with her pointing fingers. "My name is Moka Akashiya, I'm a vampire who can survive staying in sunlight, and are immune to the effects of holy weapons like water, silver, and crosses. I can even enter houses unannounced and eat garlic. With a smile, she told them, "My family and I are considered abominations in the vampire community..." After saying that, everyone wondered how she can be smiling after saying that. "As...most of you know, I am a Master of Archer...Who is an alternate future version of Xenovia..." Xenovia and Irina's eyes widened as they turned to Archer.

"Xenovia...You grow up to be a bombshell!" yelled Irina as the bluenette and Servant turned red. and looked down on the floor.

 **"Yeah she does,"** said Infernus as Naruto tells him to fuck off.

"I am Joichi Johjima, but since we're all trying to get along, you can now call me JoJo. Anyways, I'm new to this, since I activated my Stand, which is a manifestation of my...spirit. If it gets injured, I get injured. It can freeze time for 3 seconds, but it tires me out if I overuse it. But it's not a problem since Humans can't see it..." In their minds, Xenovia, Irina, and Keito, stars in their eyes, wondered what it looked like, wanting to see it for themselves. Clearing her throat, Mary decides to introduce herself and Keito.

"My name is Mary Kotomine, I'm an Assassin-Class Servant for my boyfriend Keito. We've been together for over two years. Also..." Wrapping her arms around her lover, she informed the other, "We're also going to be husband and wife one day!"

"When we get permission," Keito adds. "Now...Xenovia, Irina, you're the last ones."

"...I'm Xenovia." When Joichi asked her what her last name was, she told him she wasn't deserving of her last name. "For starters, I want to apologize for trying to kill you Naruto...Moka..." The vampire girl assures the bluenette that everything was fine since she wasn't herself.

"I also want to apologize for...stabbing you "that one time"..." said Naruto, making everyone's eyes widen, with the exception of the bluenette.

"Damn Naruto, what exactly went down with you and her?" asked Joichi, the Rook and the bluenette not willing to explain.

"Continuing, I've been an exorcist since I was about 8-years old. I can wield holy swords and use magic, like my future counterpart. We're here to retrieve the fragments of Excalibur and stop a war from happening"

"My name is Irina Shidou, I'm an exorcist like Xenovia. I am a childhood friend of Issei Hyoudou, who originally lived in Japan."

"My Naruto, it seems that your little gathering is off to a great start..." Naruto became tense as he slowly turns around and sees Seekvaira looking down on him with an intimidating demeanor as she smiles. The look on her face scared everyone in the room. "Especially when you're giving out secrets to so many people...Here's a secret of my own...When I get really angry at someone, I tend to blast them out of a room with my magic...Can you guess who's about to get it?" Naruto sweats as Seekvaira gathers magic into her right hand and blasts him through several walls, making everyone's eyes widen.

 **"That's Seekvaira?"** Xenovia thought to herself, sweating in the face.

"Hello everyone, I'd like to borrow my Rook for a second, is that okay?"

 **Seekvaira's Office**

 **6:55 pm**

"I leave for a meeting in Fuyuki in the afternoon and come back to see you telling those people you're Firebrand. Let me guess, others outside this building know as well?"

"Xenovia said my name out loud. Also, Rias and Sona now know..." With a sigh, Seekvaira told him how she wanted to keep the Rook a secret so she can freak Rias and Sona out when she reveals that her Rook was the powerful Firebrand.

"I'm sorry, Seekvaira," said Naruto, bowing his head as Seekvaira looked at her phone. "...That girl with the blue hair was Xenovia huh...She was pretty. I can see why you took an interest in her."

"Yeah..."

"...How did it feel to see her again?"

"It was hectic since she was brainwashed to kill me earlier...Now...it felt nice to see her again, and she looked happy to see me..." Naruto told his King.

"That's good to hear...Sirzechs sent me the details involving the Excaliburs and the Fallen Angels earlier, through my e-mail. I just forgot to look at until now. He wants us to help Rias out any way we can with Kokabiel." Seekvaira sighs, having blasted her Rook for nothing.

"With the Fallen Angels using the Hidden Gap to build up powerful allies, we were bound to be involved with the stolen Excaliburs..." Seekvaira simply agreed before noticing Naruto's hands balling up into fists.

"Naruto...are you okay?"

"Seekvaira, can you leave me alone?" Understanding, Seekvaira tells him to take as much time as he needs as she left the office, though she quietly eavesdropped to find out what Naruto was about to do.

 **[Accel World - ByeBye (Extended)]**

Picking up his phone, Naruto calls Shino via video call.

"Hey, Shino...Are you busy?"

 ** _"Hello, Naruto, Shirabi and I just met up with a friend of mine (Kazuto) at Kawagoe. We're having dinner with him and his sister. You?"_**

"Just finished talking to some new friends I made and finished a meeting with Seekvaira..."

 _ **"It's nice to hear that you made some new friends...**_ ** _Did you call about..."_**

"Yes and...Shino, you know I love you right?"

 ** _"Yes..."_**

"...Listen...I understand that you want me to be safe and not involve myself with what's going on with...you know...No matter how much it'd make you happy to see me safe and have a normal life...The truth is...I can't do that for you. After my accident, I was...I was never going to have a normal life." Saying this, Naruto began to tear up.

 _"I wish...I wish I could give this up...but I can't...Even if it hurts like hell to tell you...I know I promised to help you make moments that would make you happy together...I'm sorry I couldn't-"_

 ** _"Naruto...I understand...Thank you for telling me. Just promise me you'll take care of yourself, okay?"_**

"Yeah...I'll do that...You to...Shino Asada. I love you..."

 _ **"I love you, Naruto Namikaze...and...goodbye..."**_ As tears streamed down Shino's face, she and Naruto kissed their screens before hanging up. Finished with the call, Naruto cries. Behind the door, Seekvaira started tearing up after hearing the phone call her Rook had with Shino.

 **With Shino**

 **Kirigaya Residence**

As Shino cried, Shirabi, Kazuto, and Suguha consoled her.

 **With Xenovia**

 **Naruto's Office**

As everyone took time talking and getting to know each other, Xenovia found herself with Moka, the two girls unsure about what they should talk about.

"So...Naruto stabbed you huh?" Xenovia simply nods.

"...He was on a mission in Rome...While I took some time to know him before he...stabbed me, he told me about you." Moka had a surprised look on her face when Xenovia said that. He said...He said a lot of nice things about you."

"Oh...He did huh..." Looking down, Moka forms a smile on her face.

"He told me about the times he'd get beat up protecting you..." Xenovia adds.

"That's Naruto...my Loser Hero..."

"Loser Hero?"

"It's a name I gave him. No matter how many times he lost...He always got back up...always standing up like a hero. That's why I call him a Loser Hero. However, he doesn't lose any more, so he's simply my Hero...Crazy don't you think?" Xenovia smiles as she agrees with her. "Please don't tell Naruto that. It's quite embarrassing..."

"Swear on it...Is he...Is Naruto single?" Moka had a surprised look on her face when the blushing bluenette asked her.

"Well..." Before Moka could say anything, Everyone, with the exception of Joichi, could sense Kokabiel's immense power slowly advancing towards Kuoh Academy. Following that, Seekvaira enters.

"Everyone, as of now, there's a group of Fallen Angels who are about to stir up trouble at Kuoh Academy. If it's okay with any of you, I would like to ask for your help..." said Seekvaira.

"You don't need to ask, Ms. Agares," said Keito as he summons his scythe. "We were planning to stick around and make some bastard pay for killing many of our exorcists. Mary tells the Agares King she goes where Keito goes.

"I go to Kuoh Academy with Joichi, a few of the people in here so I'm willing to kick some ass," said Moka.

"I will help out as well," said Archer, "It's time I showed others all the tricks I have at my disposal," she adds as she looks at Xenovia.

"Our mission is to retrieve the Excalibur Fragments," said Irina, "Though I may need a weapon to use. "Using her magic, Maki hands Irina Wailing Dark.

"I will need that back after," said the Agares Pawn as she takes out Kiriichimonji. Joichi comments on how he's been waiting for some serious action. He barely did anything when Xenovia was brainwashed. But now, he could finally do more. Not seeing Naruto, Moka asked where he was. Before Seekvaira could say anything, Naruto arrives, having finished with his personal call.

"Well then, if you would be so kind..."

"First..." Going over to Xenovia, Naruto puts his left hand on her shoulder and begins chanting a few.

"Gib dem wandernden Vogel das Trinkwasser der vom langen Weg kommt. Benutz den Vogelrahmen in dem der Schlüssel nicht angewendet wird. Ich spinne den Regenbogen in neuem selbst. Heites Wetter, Regen, Wind, Schnee, Krieg, Ende, ununterbrochen. Nimm an, ohne anderer Meinung zu sein, ohne ze fallen. Es nimmt an, ohne zu fürchten, ohne zu Zwei feln. Sig im Freund, der auf eine Reise Entfernt geht." Suddenly, the bluenette felt so much power cousing through her body. She and the blond also saw each other's memories, from the day they were born up until now. Seeing Takumi's true colors, Xenovia's eyes widened when she saw the truth in Naruto's eyes. She also saw Naruto's break up with Shino.

"I...I made a temporary mana pact with you. You should be able to temporarily use your projection magic to its full potential. Only use it as a last resort, okay?" Xenovia lightly smiles as she nods her head. Ready, Naruto opens a sling portal to the academy.

 **Elsewhere**

Sensing it was time, the girl with bright white hair threw off her robe. She wore a sleeved black dress that went down to her thighs with small shoulder pads. She also wore white and black gloves with armor on the fingers and knuckles. The crown that covered her eyes was replaced with a silver mask. Her legwear consists of thigh-highs and thigh length heeled boots, the back parts of the boots both fitted with crescent-shaped blades. A pair of sheathed katanas **(Frayed Blade and Darkdrift)** levitated behind, moving wherever she needed to go.

"It's time..." she said as she opens a portal.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **ED3: 哀愁トワイライト by 水樹 奈々**

* * *

 **This took a huge while to finish, mainly because I had to write and rewrite things over and over like how Xenovia was going to see Naruto again and how they should meet. I originally wanted to have a huge fight between Naruto and Xenovia at Agares Corp but it'd have several people, citizens, wondering what the blazes was going on. After watching Fate/Zero, I decided to move the fight to a parking garage.**

 **Yes, everybody knows, because Esdeath messed with Xenovia, causing her to reveal the Rook's identity. And yes, Seekvaira wanted to reveal him when it was time to so she could see the reactions from their faces when they find out Firebrand was a part of her peerage. However, it seems that she may not get that reaction...FOR NOW. XD**

 **Caren's personality is pretty much the same as her canon counterpart if anyone is wondering why she is written that way.**

 **There'll be a bit more monsters that Elana will showcase, one of them being the Taurus Demon. Originally I wanted to introduce it in this chapter, but I thought it wouldn't be a good time so it will appear in the next one.**

 **Mika lives. It was planned. You're not going to kill/hit a little girl. I originally wanted Naruto to knock her into a car by backhanding her but I decided on the energy burning technique since it would be too weird to have Naruto hit a kid. Mika may become a good person.**

 **For the fight with Kiba, I felt that having Xenovia fight him using a copied Excalibur Destruction in their fight served as a way to insult the Gremory Knight.**

 **Naruto has broken things off with Shino. It took me a while to figure out how I wanted them to do it, but I think this went okay. For what happens next, I plan to have Kirito and Naruto meet as they help Shino move out of the house across from the Namikaze Residence and move to a place close to where Shirabi lives.**

 **For the break-up call, I ACTUALLY cried when I wrote this while listening to the OST for that scene, I will admit it.**

 **So, I don't know if everyone knew about it already but I'm gonna say it: Archer is XENOVIA. Like Archer, Xenovia would continue fighting for what she believed and for those she cared about, but as time passed, she lost people and eventually made a contract with the World, or Alaya, and became a Counter Guardian. There are still mysteries behind her, mainly her demise.**

 **There were SOME fics where Archer XENOVIA was going to be planned, but they never managed to get this far. It both angered and saddened me. So, as of now, I'm (probably) the first to reveal her in a fic. Just putting it out there.**

 **Archer may also reveal one of her Noble Phantasms. By now, everyone should be aware of what it is.**

 **The way Mest died had several ideas but I thought since Mest messed with Xenovia's brain, Naruto would do the same to him, but instead of rearranging his brain, he'd microwave it in a way that would force him to feel the pain the bluenette felt before ultimately dying.**

 **Finally, Naruto and Xenovia are reunited and everyone has opened up about their secrets.** **The part with Naruto having this gathering at his office was based on interventions/AA Meetings/therapy sessions in real life. I wanted a moment where everyone was gathered in a circle and put their secrets out in the open. I felt it helped establish new friendships and repair/improve old ones in the process.**

 **Joichi will finally get to show a bit more in the next chapter hopefully.**

 **Also, the white-haired girl finally decided to appear. She will make a pretty big entrance when they need her the most.**

 **The next chapter and the chapter after that will complete this arc before moving on to the next arc.**


	32. Part II Ch 3

**Alright, time to reply to some questions!**

 **Guest:  
** **Q: Is Xenovia going to be a devil just like in canon  
** **A: Yes**

 **Guest:  
Q: How much trouble is Esdeath in!?  
** **A: Who knows...**

* * *

 **I honestly don't remember if I put this in or not, but Naruto's Rook piece is a Mutation Piece. Originally, it WAS just a Rook Piece, but once Infernus entered his body and the blond became his host, his Rook piece immediately turned into a Mutation Piece. This is based on the information on the official wiki.**

* * *

 **The scenes where Hoshikari had a headache have been scrapped. Originally I had this thing where Hoshikari was controlled by his father, but it felt ridiculous so I decided to scrap it in favor of an alternative.**

* * *

 **IMPORTANT: I made a poll for Naruto of the 458th Universe, NOT FIREBRAND. This is VERY important. Mainly it's whether Naruto gets it on with a few before settling down for one (main) girl or the same thing without the getting it on part. As teens/men, we tend to either fool around with other girls like a bachelor or stay single and finally find that one special person.**

 **For Naruto of the 458th Universe, he will have girls interested in him so it's very important I get these votes, mainly so he does not look like that fuck Makoto from School Days. We all know about fuck Makoto and what happened to him so yeah.**

 **Overall, it's about whether he plays the bachelor and gets it on before deciding to stop and be responsible or a reserved person who saves himself for that one special person. This is very important and every vote counts. You'll find the poll on my profile page.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke (Done)**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **17\. Go trick-or-treating**

 **18.**

 **19.**

 **20.**

 **Need 3 more for the list. Do this for Maki!**

* * *

 **OP3: NEVER SURRENDER by 水樹 奈々**

 **Kuoh Academy**

 **7:20 pm**

"First off, the Student Council has put up a barrier in an attempt to suppress the damage to the areas outside the school. However, if Kokabiel really lets loose...not only this school but this entire city may be destroyed," Rias informed everyone, including Seekvaira's group **(Naruto, Moka, Xenovia, Irina, Archer, Joichi, Keito, Mary, Maki, Fujino, and Kotomi)** before Sona adds more.

"What's more, we can probably assume that Kokabiel has already come prepared to do just that. I've gotten confirmation that one of my familiars has sighted Kokabiel releasing his power, for use all at once. He was also spotted making his move alongside some rather powerful allies. The Student Council and I will be positioning ourselves to keep up the barrier to contain the damage within the school. Since our enemy's an overseer of the Fallen Angels, we have to be ready for anything, no matter how extreme it may be."

"It will be at least an hour before Sirzechs's backup arrives," Akeno adds. As Seekvaira formed a strategy with Rias, Xenovia tapped Naruto's shoulder. Turning around, he asked her shat she needed. Turning red, she shows him the shotgun she had the old man make for him.

"This is your shotgun, the one that got destroyed during the fight in Oolacile. I've been meaning to return it to you once I saw you again. I managed to have someone improve it, make it stronger." Naruto's eyes looked at it in amazement as he took it off her hands. "It can hold 8 rounds, allowing 4-8 shots total. The materials used are stronger than the original as well..."

"...Thank you Xenovia...I'm looking forward to using it." Xenovia turned red as she smiled to herself. Remembering the truth about Naruto's mission in Rome, Xenovia's smile fades.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. The bluenette assures him she was fine before telling him she should go get ready for the fight. Oh and..." Out of nowhere, Xenovia punched Naruto in the face.

"OW!"

"You deserved that," said the smiling bluenette, Naruto smiling as he felt the cheek she punched as Xenovia ran off to meet with Irina. Following that, Issei and Koneko approach Naruto.

"So...You're Firebrand..."

"Yeah..."

"This is...I'm still trying to process this. My underclassman is a vigilante."

"I WAS ordered to keep a low profile. A shame I have to blow my cover now than later on."

"You look nice without your glasses," Koneko told the blond, surprising him and the Gremory Pawn. Realizing she said it out loud, Koneko shyly turns around, avoiding eye contact with the Agares Rook. When Issei asked Naruto what piece he was, he told the Gremory Pawn he was a Rook, as well as a Pseudo-King.

"Oh, so you're like Koneko." The white-haired Rook turned beet red hearing this. She and Naruto were the same pieces. "Wait, Pseudo-King?"

"I am PARTLY in charge of my own Bishop and Rook," Naruto adds, with Seekvaira yelling, "Once this is over, you're going full-time!"

"How do you accomplish that!?"

"My little secret." As Rias and Seekvaira were about to inform the others the plan, they are distracted by Valper preparing to use an alchemic ritual to put the four stolen Excalibur pieces **(Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Mimic, and Excalibur Rapidly)** together.

"It's time to make these four fragments into one," said Valper, an evil smile on his face as the four Excalibur Fragments float in the air and slowly come together, giving off an almost blinding light. Above them was the Fallen Angel himself, Kokabiel, sitting on a floating throne.

"How long until it's done, Valper?" he asked, the Genocidal Archbishop telling him, "No more than five minutes." Turning to Rias, he asked her if Sirzechs, or Serafall, were coming.

"All of us are enough to handle you, Kokabiel," said Seekvaira, Rias agreeing with her as they give off a powerful surge of energy that became visible.

"How dull. I don't think any of you are worth fighting. For now, I will simply watch as my son and my...new friends handle the rest."

 **"Issei, I can sense a large gathering of different powers appearing, all of them dark,"** Ddraig informed the Gremory Pawn as Hoshikari and Elana appear, with a few powerful enemies from the Hidden Gap to back them up **(Ornstein, Smough, and the Taurus Demon)** , having been boosted by Elana's magic.

"Uhhh, who are they?" asked Joichi, Naruto telling them they were monsters from a gap unknown to them, and that they were strong, though not before assuring them that, with the numbers they have, they'll be okay, just as long as they worked together.

"I should also bring out my pets from Hell for you to play with. Have fun!" With a snap of his finger, Kokabiel brings out two Cerberus.

"Attack!" yelled Elana as the Taurus Demon roared and made a charge towards the group, just as Naruto and Hoshikari clashed, the latter pulling out Igneox. Rias and Seekvaira combined their magic and fired off a blast of red-silver energy, knocking it back.

When Elana prepares to enter the fray, she gets interrupted by an arrow penetrating her back, courtesy of Archer. Pulling it out, Elana angrily snaps the arrow in two as she directs her glare towards a smirking Archer.

"Your fight is with me," said Archer as she traced her twin swords and clashed with the Squalid Queen.

 **Fights**

 **Naruto vs Hoshikari**

 **Archer vs Elana**

 **Joichi, Kiba, Irina, Maki, and Xenovia vs Ornstein and Cerberus 1**

 **Seekvaira, Rias, and Akeno vs Taurus Demon**

 **Keito, Mary, Moka, Fujino, and Koneko vs Smough and Cerberus 2**

 **Support**

 **Issei, Asia, and Kotomi**

"To think we'd be fighting side by side under these circumstances, Seek-chan." Seekvaira told Rias the feeling was mutual as Ornstein finds the time during his fight to hurl a lightning bolt at them, only to have it redirected to Xenovia's Excalibur Destruction by Akeno in order to enhance the blade's power. The bluenette then swings the lightning-powered holy sword, decapitating all three of Cerberus 1's heads, killing it. When Ornstein attacks when she was open, Joichi knocked the dragonslayer away with Heartbreaker before assaulting him with a flurry of punches.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA! ORA!" With the last punch, Heartbreaker managed to dent Ornstein's helmet.

"This is great! (グレートだぜ! Gurēto daze)" said a widely smiling Joichi. "I've been fighting thugs and gangsters up till now. It's nice to change things up!"

"Everyone is fighting so hard. Alright, I should-"

"Issei, for this fight, I'll need you to act as support this time," Rias told her Pawn as she blasts Smough with her Power of Destruction to prevent him from smashing Mary with his hammer before Koneko and Moka kicked the executioner away.

"Ramp up your power and then pass it on to us. If all of us share that massive boost, our fighting power as a team will be that much higher."

"Got it!" yelled Issei as he begins to build up power. Fujino prevents Cerberus 2 from attacking the Gremory Pawn by applying her Mystic Eye powers to her telekinesis, releasing a blast of distortion with a flick of her finger. All over the field, Naruto and Hoshikari continued to clash, both unable to land a hit on the other.

Naruto performs a helicopter kick on Hoshikari, but the fallen angel blocks all three hits with his sheath before swinging at the blond. Naruto takes out his shotgun and fires it at the ground, using the recoil and power from the shoot to boot him up and jump over Hoshikari's swing, appearing behind him. Activating Igneox's katana mode, Naruto turns around clockwise and swings his weapon. The swing manages to leave a small scratch on Hoshikari's right cheek.

"It looks like you're not using that other power you have," said Hoshikari as he slashed Naruto from a distance, only to have the blond block it.

"I decided to fight you, and beat you, with my own power. Think of it as settling this fair and square between us." Hoshikari couldn't help but laugh at this as he commends Naruto for his choice to fight as equals. "Then show me what you are truly capable of, Firebrand no...Naruto Namikaze!" Summoning several swords made of light around him, Hoshikari hurls them at Naruto, who uses Igneox's katana mode to block them.

"Naruto, is there anything I can do to help!?" asked a worried Kotomi, having assumed her pixie form. Having asked that, Kotomi sees Hoshikari summon an undead raven to attack her. "You can fight that." This served to scare Kotomi.

"Can I even win against that!?" asked the now-scared Kotomi. "I thought I was supposed to be supporting you!"

"You are supporting me, by following my orders and fighting that thing." Seeing the pixie familiar, Hoshikari's undead raven flies after her as she turns around and flies away from it while it fires razor-sharp feathers at her.

"That's your familiar?" asked Hoshikari.

"Pretty much," Naruto told the fallen angel before resuming their fight.

Back at the Ornstein fight, Xenovia swings her blade at the dragonslayer, only to be parried by the swing of his lance, leaving her open. However, Irina parries him with Wailing Dark as Kiba used Sword Birth to summon several swords to erupt from the ground, the dragonslayer jumping back to avoid being impaled. Maki loads her gun with alchemy-made rounds and fires it at Ornstein, penetrating his chest armor.

"Got you," said a smirking Maki. Ornstein jumps and stabs his spear down in an attempt to impale Maki, only to have the Agares Pawn roll out of the way and fire at him three more times. The dragonslayer deflects two of the shots, the last shot penetrating his thigh. Extending the blade, Irina managed to have Wailing Dark's blade stab into one of the bullet hulls, hurting Ornstein a bit more before shrinking it back to its regular length.

"Are you sure you need this back after?" asked Irina, taking a liking to Wailing Dark.

"Yes, I want it back after," Maki responds before dodging the dragonslayer's spear thrust.

Keito severs Cerberus 2's left head before Koneko kneed the middle head in the chin before Kiba swung his sword downward, splitting the it in two. Moka froze the last one with her freezing touch before shattering it with a simple flick of her finger.

Mary managed to throw some knives at Smough, hitting the nerves on the executioner's hands, preventing him from holding his hammer as Fujino lifts the weapon up with her telekinesis and swings it over Smough's head several times before she finally crushed the executioner's head with the final one, surprising Keito, Mary, Moka, and Koneko.

"Our opponent has been defeated," said a smiling Fujino, some of Smough's blood on her face. Seeing her with a happy smile like that freaked some of the members out.

"Great job, Fujino!" said a proud Seekvaira as she threw five space shards at the Taurus Demon before moving out of its range so Akeno can break its weapon by freezing it while Rias destroys it with her Power of Destruction.

"Where did Naruto find her?" asked Rias. Using her Time Magic, Seekvaira traps it in a circle that froze it in time as Akeno and Rias form several spears made of fire, ice, lightning, and destruction energy that flies towards the Taurus Demon and freeze into place, being inside the circle itself. Adjusting her glasses, Seekvaira says, "Time resumes", allowing the spears to penetrate and shred the demon as the circle disappears. However, it instantly heals its wounds.

"Well, this is going to be difficult to put down," said Rias.

"Ara ara, It looks like we'll have to dish out the harshest punishment on it until it can no longer sustain its regeneration."

"Sounds like a plan," said a grinning Seekvaira.

Repelling Archer with her dark magic, Elana takes Smough's soul and puts it into the injured Ornstein, making him grow bigger and stronger as she used some dark magic to transform him into a more powerful version **(The Old Dragonslayer)**. Seeing this, Rias and Seekvaira ordered Keito, Mary, Moka, Fujino, and Koneko to go help Joichi, Kiba, Irina, Maki, and Xenovia.

Back with Archer, she finds herself fighting off several skeletal soldiers that are constantly summoned by Elana, who fires Dark Orbs at Archer. Archer avoids them before she throws her twin swords at Elana, the blades cutting through the skeletal soldiers as they make their way towards her. Elana swings her poleaxe, knocking them away as they disappear.

 **"Even as a fragment of that monster's soul, she's just as strong as her original body."**

"You are familiar...Where have I seen you before **(Since this is one of Manus's souls, Elana remembers Archer as young Xenovia, who fought alongside Keito and Naruto to defeat/destroy Manus's original body)**?"

"If I recall, you almost killed me," said Archer. Unsure of what she meant by that, Elana noticed how the Servant had the same energy as Xenovia's, only stronger.

"Now I remember you. I almost crushed you in my hands...It will be satisfying to end your life and your younger self's life." With a sigh, Archer told Elana how she was only a novice when she fought Manus.

"Since I am an older version of my younger self...I think it's time I avenged my younger self by killing you. I shall think of it as the ultimate form of relief." Putting away her twin swords, Archer creates a dome of blades to defend her from the constantly attacking skeletal soldiers as she recites an incantation.

 ** _I am the bone of my sword_**

 ** _Steel is my body and fire is my blood_**

 ** _I have created over a thousand blades_**

 ** _Unknown to Death,_**

 ** _Nor known to Life._**

 ** _Have withstood pain to create many weapon_** ** _s_**

 ** _Yet, those hands will never hold anything_**

 ** _So as I pray,_**

 ** _Unlimited Blade Works._**

 **Archer's Reality Marble**

In an instant, an illusionary fire that does not emit any heat spreads out to form a boundary and wall for the Bounded Field. The bright light fills the vision of Elana and manifests an open, barren desert with monolithic black gears gyrating in the distance around the two. It is a kingdom of rubble littered with thousands, perhaps a countless number, of swords anchored in the ground like grave markers in a wasteland, yet are well preserved.

"I made sure to only take you with me since I have faith that the others will be victorious while I deal with you...Plus, I figured since I fought in your turf, it's time you fought in mine."

"You separate yourself from your allies to die alone? How foolish of you..." Elana tries to summon her undead, only to have five swords fly at them and slice them to pieces. "WHAT!?"

"A threat like you requires using everything at my disposal to kill you. Prepare yourself..."

 **Kuoh Academy**

"Where did Archer and that weird lady go?" asked Keito as he threw a Black Key at Ornstein, penetrating his shoulder and setting it on fire.

"Don't know, but I'm sure we shouldn't worry about it. Wherever she is, she'll come back victorious," said Moka as she uses her Space Ripper Stingy Eyes and fires two pressurized fluid jets from her eyes, severing two of the dragonslayer's right fingers when he attempts to avoid it, only to have them regrow.

Using telekinesis, Hoshikari controls his sword as it attempts to swing and stab Naruto as he engaged the Rook in close quarters. Naruto blocks a left punch from the fallen angel before moving back to avoid a swipe from his one wing before punching him with his right fist, enhanced by his flames before avoiding Hoshikari's katana. Swinging his left fist, the Rook hits him in the face again before finishing with a backflip kick to his chin.

Hoshikari recovers before sending his floating katana flying at him, Naruto catching the blade in between his hands. The blade slowly cuts Naruto's hands as it moves closer to his head. Naruto teleports away as the katana flies forward, the blond appearing above his opponent before spinning downward in order to build momentum and bringing his left heel down on Hoshikari. Anticipating this, the fallen angel's wing turns metallic as it blocks Naruto's attack.

Kotomi screams as she continues to be chased by the undead raven. Wondering what do to defeat the bird, Kotomi realized one advantage she had over the familiar: She could grow human size.

"Right, I forgot I could do that. Hello Kotomi!" Kotomi grows into her Human form before turning around and swinging her open right hand down, smacking the undead raven down to the ground before crushing it under her foot. "I did it!"

Back with the Taurus Demon, Seekvaira uses light magic to create 6 clones of herself who help her restrain it with light whips before telling Rias and Akeno it was now or never.

"Issei, are you ready?" asked Rias, the Pawn telling her he was before asking him to empower both her and Akeno.

"You better hurry..." said Seekvaira as she and her clones hold it down.

"Right, here I go! Boosted Gear Gift! Transfer!" Their powers now boosted, Rias and Akeno combine their powers, creating a large black lightning bolt that gave off a red hue of energy that strikes down the Taurus Demon and destroys it. Forming a large black sphere that was 8 times her size, Rias hurled it at Kokabiel, who simply knocked it away with one hand.

"He knocked that away with just one hand!?" yelled Issei.

"Huh, is that all the power you and your Pawn can draw? How pathetic," said Kokabiel.

"IT'S COMPLETE!" yelled Valper, the ritual to combine the four Excalibur Fragments complete. "Within 20 minutes, this whole city will be leveled!" Hearing this, Naruto clenched his teeth in annoyance as he avoids Hoshikari's sword swing.

"There's no way to cancel the ritual but to defeat Kokabiel!" Valper adds as Issei notes how they won't have time to wait for Sirzechs to arrive.

"Freed..."

"Yes boss?" asked Freed, having watched the fights that were going on.

"For some last entertainment, show them the power of this Incomplete Excalibur."

"Sure, Sure. Geez, The Boss really treats people rough. But to wield an Oh-so-awesome Excalibur-chan, isn't that just the greatest honor possible?" I'll be sure to enjoy chopping you all to bits!" said Freed as he grabbed the Incomplete Excalibur. Naruto, unable to fight Freed at the moment, tells Kiba to make sure he shattered the sword while he continues to fight Hoshikari.

"Got it," said Kiba as she stops fighting Ornstein and focused on Valper and Freed.

 **Fights**

 **Naruto vs Hoshikari**

 **Archer vs Elana**

 **Joichi, Irina, Maki,** **Keito, Mary, Moka, Fujino, Koneko** **and Xenovia vs Ornstein**

 **Seekvaira, Rias, and Akeno vs Taurus Demon**

 **Kiba vs Freed Sellzen**

 **Support**

 **Issei, Asia, and Kotomi**

"Valper Galilei, I am a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. No, that's not right. I'm something you murdered, reborn as a Devil. I have a question for you. Why would you do such a thing!?"

"It was almost like a dream how much I adore the Holy Swords. Mere stories of them could make my heart dance. But when I was told that I had no aptitude for them, that I couldn't use them, I fell into a deep despair...Because I couldn't use them, I became enamored with those that could. I wholeheartedly plunged myself into research on the artificial creation of potential Holy Sword Wielders. Thanks to you and the other test subjects, I was able to complete it."

"COMPLETE!? ALL YOU DID WAS DECIDE THAT WE WERE FAILURES AND DISPOSE OF US!" yelled Kiba.

"In my research, I realized that a certain gene was required in order to use the Holy Sword and began to research potential wielders in large numbers. But quite quickly, I discovered that there wasn't a single one of you that possessed enough of the gene to be able to use the swords. From that, I made a simple conclusion: Couldn't I just extract the gene that I needed.

"As I thought," said Keito as he, Maki, and Xenovia clashed with Ornstein's spear before Moka kicked the back of Ornstein's left leg, sweeping him off his feet as Joichi and Koneko assault the dragonslayer with a combined flurry of punches. "When those of us chosen to wield the swords are blessed, something is put inside our bodies." Valper confirms this as he pulls out a green jewel containing the genes.

"Thanks to this, our research was to make a huge leap forward. But those in the Church denounced me as a heretic and banished me, even while keeping the results of my research. Looking at that blue-haired friend of yours, it seems that my research has been passed on, though Michael himself condemned me."

"You're telling me you slaughtered my friends and me just so you could take our genes!?" yelled Kiba.

"That's right. I used about three crystals on Freed. The one in my hand is the last one," Valper informed the Gremory Knight as Freed laughed.

"You toyed with all these lives just to satisfy your own desire! Valper!" yelled Kiba.

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'll show those Angels and their idiotic believers who dared condemn me! All the fruits of my research! Here, I'll give this crystal to you. It's just a shadow of what it once was, as you can see," said Valper as he threw it to the ground in front of Kiba, who takes it as he held it to his heart and cried.

"Oh boohoo! All your friends have become a crystal! What a touching moment! You can hug all of them as I bring this cool sword down on your head!" said Freed as he attacked a vulnerable Kiba, only to have his swing parried by Xenovia, the bluenette letting the others continue their fight against Ornstein as she repelled the stray exorcist.

In a combined assault, Joichi sends Heartbreaker to uppercut the dragonslayer into the air. Moka and Koneko and jump up into the air sending him higher to the air with a full-powered kick and punch respectively. Fujino immediately brings Ornstein back down with a powerful telekinetic slam as Mary, Irina, Keito, and Maki finish him off with with a four-way slash, hacking him into pieces.

As Kiba apologized to the friends he lost, looking at the crystalized genes, he finds himself having a tender moment with them, wondering if it was okay for him to still be alive. However, after their spirits convinced him they were fine and that they would always be together, Kiba, now overcoming his past, absorbs the crystal, activating his Balance Breaker.

"To prevent history from repeating itself...Valper Galilei, Freed Sellzen, for those who sacrificed their lives for me, I will stop you here and now!" Kiba vowed.

"Hahahahaha! After a heart-to-heart with some ghosts, what, you think you can actually beat me now!?" asked Freed as he clashed with Xenovia.

"Let's find out..." SWORD BIIIRTH! Balance Breaker! Sword of the Betrayer!" Kiba summons a sword that uses both holy and demonic energy, surprising everyone. Kiba launched himself forward and aided the bluenette as they clash blades with Freed and his Incomplete Excalibur.

"Gremory Knight? Can you give me some time?" With a smirk, he nods as he held off Freed, even when he utilized the abilities of Mimicry, Rapidly, Nightmare, and Transparency to his disposal.

"Peter, Basil, Dionysus, and lastly, the Virgin Mary. Lend thine ears to my humble request. I wield this blade in the names of the saints who dwell within it! Durandal!" Valper's eyes widened as the bluenette pulls out Durandal and stabs Excalibur Destruction into the ground.

"IMPOSSIBLE! IN ALL MY YEARS OF RESEARCH, THERE WERE NONE WHO CAME CLOSE TO WIELDING DURANDAL!"

"True, not even the Vatican was able to artificially create a wielder of Durandal. Among the few Natural-born wielders, Irina and I are one of them." Using the Magic Crest Naruto gave her, she reinforced the holy sword in her hands as blue magic circuits reinforce and empower the blade before she ran at Freed. With a swing of Durandal, Xenovia broke the Incomplete Excalibur's blade, shocking Freed as Kiba swings his sword at him. Freed attempts to block Kiba's swing with the now broken Holy Sword, to his shock, the Gremory Knight's Sword of the Betrayer breaks the blade further and leaves a large diagonal cut on Freed's chest, defeating the stray exorcist.

 _Did you see that everyone?"_ Kiba whispered to his fallen comrades, _"Our combined power overcame Excalibur..."_

"A Demonic Hoy Sword? It's unthinkable that such opposing forces could be united in one blade..." Valper said to himself as Kiba turned his blade towards the Genocidal Archbishop.

"You're next. I hope you're ready to die..." said Kiba as Xenovia points her blade at Valper as well.

"I see now! I understand! The key behind it all! This is what happens when-" Before Valper can finish, Kokabiel kills him with a light spear to his heart, shocking everyone.

"You were a great man, Valper. It's beyond impressive that you were able to figure it out in the end. But I should have eliminated you from the start and forged ahead alone..." Turning to the two Kings, Akeno, and Issei, Kokabiel told the latter to transfer the Boosted Gears' power to someone so he could fight.

"How can you be so confident!?" yelled Issei, directing this anger at Kokabiel. Don't underestimate us!"

"You really think you can defeat me?" Kokabiel laughed out loud as Rias asked her Pawn to transfer the boosted energy to her. Nodding, Issei transferred the power to the Gremory King as she asks Akeno and Seekvaira to back her up.

"Oh? So you three are to face me? How interesting..." As he said that, he assumed a powerful form as his body produced a bright flash of light that blinds everyone. Once the light fades, Kokabiel was a whole new Fallen Angel. His wrists, shoulders, and legs had crystals on them. His ten fallen angel wings became crystallized, his body a pale white. At the same time, Archer returns from her battle victorious.

"Moka..."

"I know, I can feel it too..."

 **"Uhhh Naruto?"** Stopping their fight, Naruto and Hoshikari sense Kokabiel's already overwhelming power to be rising.

"Ddraig...Is he the-"

 **"No, he's not the Vanishing Dragon's wielder. He is something far worse..."** said Ddraig. Seekvaira, wide-eyed, noticed something about Kokabiel's new power.

 **"He...He's like Naruto now..."**

"I can feel it...This power...IT'S MARVELOUS!" yelled Kokabiel. Elana outdid herself when she found him **(Seath the Scaleless)**. With the promise to vanquish every dragon they see if he helps him create a new Great War, Seath agreed to fuse with Kokabiel.

 **"Naruto, he's just like us. They won't win against him."** Naruto asked Infernus what he meant by that as he pushed Hoshikari back with a fireball. **"From what I can sense, he can't be killed."**

 **"How's that even possible?"** asked Naruto.

 **"There's something tethered to him. The line seems to be connected to the Hidden Gap, making him unkillable until we destroy whatever it is. We need to finish this fight as soon as possible. Are you sure you want to not screw the rules? We can kill him if you-"**

 **"I'm sure...After all, this is between me and him."** Infernus calls Naruto a piece of work and to make sure he wins since he's allowing Naruto to be selfish.

 **Fights**

 **Naruto vs Hoshikari**

 **Joichi, Irina, Maki,** **Keito, Mary, Moka, Fujino,** **Seekvaira, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Kiba, and Archer vs Kokabiel (Fused with Seath)**

 **Support**

 **Issei, Asia, and Kotomi**

"Now then, come at me with whatever you've got! Devils! Exorcists! Monsters!" Kokabiel yelled as Rias fired a beam of destructive energy at him, only for the fallen angel to absorb it into his crystals and fire it back at the Gremory King, but stronger.

"Rho Aias!" Archer yelled as she appears in front of Rias and forms a seven-layered Bounded Field to take the punishment. While it protects Rias, the energy used to make the shield along with the energy she used earlier to sustain Unlimited Blade Works took a toll on Archer. Kokabiel goes after the vampire girl, hitting her with a crystallized fist, knocking her into a tree and cracking her ribs. Mary tries to use her poisonous touch, only to find it ineffective as the fallen angel prepares to kick her. Keito quickly appears in front of his Servant lover and parries the attack before swinging his scythe at his leg, leaving a small but ineffective cut before jumping back as Kiba sends several demonic holy swords to erupt from the ground and pierce him. While it penetrates his skin, he laughs, unable to feel the pain before breaking the blades and instantly heal from his wounds.

Using her Magic Crest, Xenovia traced a second Durandal and engaged Kokabiel in close combat as the fallen angel formed twin swords made of crystals to block her strikes. Fighting her for a few good seconds, Kokabiel finds an opening and knees her in the stomach, knocking her back. As he goes for the kill, Joichi uses Heartbreaker to stop time, using the three seconds to knock the fallen angel back before he could harm Xenovia.

"I don't know how you did that, Filthy Human, but it seems that it's taken a bit of a toll on you," said Kokabiel as Joichi's hands bleed.

"Damn, not now..." said Joichi. Hoshikari hurls several crystal projectiles at him as Heartbreaker throws punch after punch to break them, receiving some minor cuts from the crystals that managed to get past it. Finding an opening, Koneko tries to attack him with a punch, only for Kokabiel to turn around and stab her with one of his crystallized swords.

"KONEKO!" yelled Kiba as he lunged at Kokabiel, who simply sends out a surge of power to both send him and Koneko flying back. Issei managed to catch the Gremory Rook as Kiba plants his feet on the ground to stop himself.

Seekvaira forms a bazooka made from her magic and fires it at the fallen Angel's face, though it doesn't faze him. Akeno followed it up by firing lightning, fire, and ice at him, only for Kokabiel to form a dome of crystal around himself to protect him.

"Hohh. You must be Baraqiel's..." This angers Akeno as she yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK OF HIM AND ME IN THE SAME BREATH!" before firing a lightning blast as Rias fires a blast of destructive energy in a two-pronged attack. However, Kokabiel destroys them with his crystal swords.

From behind, Seekvaira, in a Unicorn Gundam construct, kicks him up in the air, catching him off-guard as Fujino used her Mystic eyes and telekinesis to send him plummeting to the ground hard applying more and more pressure on him as his crystals start to slowly crack, amusing him.

"Mystic Eyes and telekinesis. A truly dangerous combination...Though it will do nothing to stop me," said Kokabiel as he slowly gets up from the ground. Fujino tries to add more power, but the strain is too much and she is left weakened. Kokabiel stops the Gundam's fist before destroying the construct with a blast of energy and shooting a crystal at Seekvaira. Maki appears in front of her King and knocks it away as Irina extends Wailing Dark's blade. Kokabiel quickly turns around and catches it in his hands as Irina retracts the blade, launching herself towards him as she kicks him in the face. Landing on her feet after, she notes about the hardness of his skin as she compares it to accidentally stubbing her toe on the leg of a bed before she avoids Kokabiel's crystal sword and, with Seekvaira, Maki, Keito, Archer, Xenovia, and a recovered Moka, engaged him in close quarters once more.

"Yes! That's it! Struggle!" yelled Kokabiel as he welcomes those facing him to give them their best shot. Moka forms a whip out of her own blood and performs a Sustained Sweep attack on the fallen angel, who quickly avoids the attack as Keito's scythe changed into a straight, spear-like form, extending it as the blade attempts to pierce Kokabiel's crystal-hard chest. Keito activates the thrusters on both ends of the blade to increase its penetration power, managing to have the blade stab into the fallen angel's chest. Unfazed, Kokabiel breaks the scythe's blade before removing the piece that was stuck in his chest without any trouble. As he flew towards Keito, Kotomi, in her pixie for, quickly flew in front of Kokabiel and blinded him with a powerful flash of light magic, stunning him, though the fallen Angel was able to knock the pixie away, putting her out of commission, while he was temporarily blinded before Moka kneed him in the face.

Back with Naruto, he throws one of his staves at Hoshikari, who simply moves away. Anticipating this, Naruto swings his chain at him, though the fallen angel moves to the side and avoids this. With as smirk, Naruto's chain ensnares the staff he threw as he pulls it back towards him, the stave hitting Hoshikari at the back of the head, stunning him as he quickly puts Igneox together and used its katana mode to stab Hoshikari in the side, making him cough blood. But Naruto wasn't done there. The Agares Rook uses the heat blade emanating from Igneox to burn Hoshikari's power until he was too weak to fight.

"My...power...How-"

"I learned how to burn an opponent's power until they were unable to fight or until they died," he told him, surprising the fallen angel. "I win..."

"Yes, you won. You have gotten stronger on your own..." Pulling out his blade, Naruto prepared to give Hoshikari and honorable death until a crystal spear runs both of them through the stomach, shocking them both.

"Fa...Father...Why?" asked Hoshikari as he turned to Kokabiel.

"To lose to a Devil like him...I have no use for weaklings like you...I also figured it was the perfect time to finish him before he decided to come for me," Kokabiel told his critically injured son as Naruto angrily but painfully broke the crystal spear. Hoshikari falls to the ground, unconscious. Around Kokabiel, almost everyone who fought him **(Rias, Akeno, Seekvaira, Maki, Keito, Archer, Xenovia, Moka, Fujino, Joichi, Mary, Koneko, and Kiba)** were standing/lying on the ground, too battered/weakened to get up or fight any further. Only Irina was knocked out cold

"How could you do that to your own son!?" yelled a wounded Naruto.

"How? He's weak if he lost to a Devil like you. I trained him to be strong, gave him several chances in order to prove himself, only to disappoint me every time. At least he can die knowing his great father was the one to put him down and not a filthy Devil!" Kokabiel quickly throws a few more at Naruto, hitting him in the knees, shoulders, and chest before using the crystals that pierced Naruto to absorb his energy and de-power him.

 **"Shit, he's absorbing your power!"** yelled Infernus. Feeling the power he got from Naruto, he comments on how strong it was, as well as how similar they were before noting that if he fought him, the Agares Rook could be a threat to his life. **"Damn, our link isn't even close to being fixed. If he attacks us again, we're done for..."**

 **"I'm sorry Infernus...This is my fault. I wanted to win on my own and-"**

 **"No...I don't blame you. If there's anyone to blame, it's that asshole for interrupting the fight before it could be concluded."**

"Now, I should finish you off before you manage to get back up." Putting his hand forward, Kokabiel fires several crystals at Naruto. Seeing this, Moka recalls how Naruto died, and how she was unable to act upon her instincts out of fear.

At the last minute, Moka musters all of her strength to appear in front of the blond, using her body to shield her best friend from the assault, shocking everyone, including the Agares Rook as the sharp projectiles pierce her chest several times, one of them damaging her heart.

"MOKAAAAAAA!" Archer cried out as the vampire girl Moka coughs up blood and falls into Naruto's arms. As Kokabiel was about to fire again, Issei, no longer wanting to be the support, becomes enraged as he forcefully activates his Scale Mail and punched Kokabiel in the face. As Issei covers for them, Naruto focused on Moka as she bleeds heavily from her wounds.

 **[Nagi no Asukara: Surinukeru Kokoro / Heart that Slips Through]**

"Thank God...Thank God I was able to make it before they hit..."

"Why did you do that?" asked Naruto as he teared up. _"You didn't have to! Yet you-"_

"You're wrong..." she told Naruto as she finally speaks her mind.

"I...I regret not revealing myself to you for so long, even when that man shot you...I could've saved you, but I didn't. I just watched like a helpless girl...I bore that guilt, even when you came back as a Devil...I would be devastated if I saw that happen again _...Very devastated..."_ Moka told her friend as she clenched the sleeve of his suit, tearing up as she looked at him.

 _"I wanted to ask you before we came here, but I was afraid to ask it, but...Do you hate me for not saving you that day?"_

 _"Why would you ask that? I would never hate you Moka...You're my best friend..."_ Naruto told her.

 _"I'm so glad to hear you say that...I feel cold, colder than I've ever been...before I go...I at least want you to express myself to you, with the warmness I still have left in me..."_ Caressing his cheek, Moka pulls his face towards her as she kissed him on the lips, both surprising and hurting him, realizing she felt the same way towards him.

 _"I want to...I want to at least hear how you...feel about me..."_

 _"I've felt the same way about you, ever since we met. I've wanted to say these words to you for so long, but I never could, afraid that it could affect what we had. But now...Now...I can finally say...Moka Akashiya...I love you."_ Tears flowing down her face, Moka forms a warm smile on her face as her hand slowly falls to the ground. Moka Akashiya was dead. Naruto could only look at her in disbelief.

 **[Music End]**

At that moment, Issei is knocked back by Kokabiel, his scale mail shatters as Rias caught him in her arms.

"You have all fought well. Even you exorcists, after having lost your trusty lord."

"What are you saying?" asked Xenovia as she struggles to stand.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! I suppose they don't tell you much, do they!? Now's as good a time as any. You should know...God is dead. It wasn't only the Fourth Devil King who perished in the Great War. God was also killed." Everyone excluding Naruto had shocked looks on their faces.

"But it was hardly in the best interests of the three ravaged powers to inform Humans of this. After all, Angels and Devils alike rely on Humans for their endless faith and propensity for devilish ideals. Only the top brass of each faction was aware in the first place. Valper realized it too a moment before I killed him."

"You lie..." said a shaken Xenovia, the revelation making her sword feel heavy in her hands.

"And it's not as if another war will break out unless someone schemes to cause one. Each of the powers suffered heavy losses last time, after all. That bastard Azazel proclaimed, "There will be no second war," and that was the end of it! I couldn't bear it! If only we Fallen Angels could take over, we wouldn't have to rely on Humans anymore!" As Asia fell to her knees and fell into despair, Issei tried to help the Gremory Bishop keep it together as her faith was put into question, all while Kokabiel continued to speak his mind.

"War is coming! I'll take your heads and show Lucifer and Michael that the Fallen Angels reign supreme!" Kokabiel finished before laughing like a maniac. As he laughed, he didn't notice the white-haired girl appear out of a portal and deliver a large cut to his back, using Darkdrift, surprising everyone as she lands next to Naruto, knocking him out of his current state.

"You are..." Turning to him, the girl smiles.

 **"It's her...Oh shit, it's her..."**

"Sorry it took a while. I had to take care of something in the Hidden Gap." The girl would've come sooner, but, sensing Seath, she knew she had to find a way to get rid of the scaleless dragon's immortality before coming here. For that, she ventured into the **Duke's Archives** , effortlessly cutting down several monsters until she made it to the **Crystal Cave** where she found the Primordial Crystal, destroying it before she arrived.

"You...What did you do!?" yelled Kokabiel as he noticed that the wound on his back hasn't healed before firing several crystal projectiles at her. The girl brings out both blades and holds them at an angle against each other and rotates them rapidly, destroyed the projectiles.

"You can still save her." Hearing the girl say that made Naruto's eyes widen. "Don't forget, you can use a piece to reincarnate her...You haven't lost her yet. Death for her and those fighting with you await if you do nothing now. Get up...and let out a defiant roar..."

 **[Persona 3 Spring of Birth OST - Protean]**

In an instant, the girl appears in front of Kokabiel and parries his attacks while effortlessly evading him and inflicting minor cuts on him, Naruto, knowing he can save Moka and feeling determined, painfully pulls out every crystal in his body. As he slowly gets up, the pain slowly subsides. As this happens, Infernus feels their link fully repaired as both host and demon's energies resonate with each other.

 **"Oh, this is going to be good. You heard her Naruto...LET OUT A ROAR!"**

 **"RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"** Naruto's eyes give out an intense red glow as yellow, orange, and red flames encircle Naruto before erupting into a violent pillar of flames.

 **"What is this feeling?"** Kokabiel wondered as his hands starts shaking. Others watching were astonished when the Agares Rook emerged with a new appearance. His body had a luminescent appearance with a black silhouette and flaming eyes. He also acquired sharper claws and nine flaming foxtails. Jumping back, the white-haired girl smiles as Naruto walks forward, lightly scorching the ground.

"This power...It's...There's no way a mere Devil like you can possess power that's greater than-!" Naruto shuts Kokabiel up by firing a fireball at him, partially burning the right side of his face. Recovering from the attack, Kokabiel's eyes widen as the Agares Rook appears in front of him, grabbing his head before slamming him on the ground three times before throwing him to the ground and kicking him away. Quickly getting up, the fallen angel hurls three crystal spears that stab into Naruto's chest, though he doesn't feel any pain.

"I HAVE YOU NOW! I'LL JUST USE THOSE CRYSTALS TO ABSORB YOUR-" Kokabiel stops mid-sentence as he finds himself being overloaded by Naruto's power, shattering his crystals as the crystals embedded in Naruto's body break, his wounds closing up within a second.

 **"Seekvaira...Will it be okay if I destroyed part of the school?"** Seekvaira smiles before she gives him permission to do so. After all, rebuilding the damage was a simple and easy task. **"Good."** Cocking his fist back, several spell circles line up behind it as he prepared to release a punch. **(Devil is a Part-Timer Episode 5 reference)**

"No! I refuse to be opposed by someone like you!" yelled Kokabiel as he raised his arms up in the air and formed a large spear of light that had three circles surrounding it. Swinging his arms downward, Kokabiel hurled it at Naruto. Throwing his punch, a burning image of a demon fox's head roars at the fallen angel, distorting and destroying Kokabiel's attack. Kokabiel was helpless as the attack hits him head-on, destroying him and half of the academy as it breaks the barrier the Student Council put up.

 **[Music End]**

"What was that!?" asked Saji as Sona and the other Student Council members wondered the same thing. Back with Naruto, he reverts to his normal self as the white-haired girl congratulates him on his victory. Saying nothing, Naruto slowly goes over to Moka's body.

"You've been keeping someone like him in your peerage?" asked Rias, still trying to process the strength Naruto showcased.

"Pretty much," said the Agares King as she used Time Magic to repair the school.

"Are you sure he's a Rook?" asked Keito, noting how he displayed powers similar to or greater than a usual King Piece.

 **[Fate / EXTELLA: The Umbral Star - what if the night continues]**

As this was going on, Naruto pulled the crystal spears out of Moka's body before using a Reserved Queen Piece to reincarnate her into his peerage. As he held Moka, he felt her body become warm again as her wounds heal up. Slowly opening her eyes, she sees Naruto gently smiling at her.

"I thought...I thought I-"

"I reincarnated you Moka, as my Queen...I know, it's a bit selfish of me to make you part Devil without your permission but-" Naruto stops as Moka tearfully hugs him.

 _"A welcome back would've been nice, you know..."_ Naruto hugs Moka back as Asia, Maki, Irina, Archer, Mary, and Fujino tear up with joy. Joichi, Kiba, and Issei simply smile. Going over to the wounded Hoshikari, Seekvaira asked Naruto what they should do with him as the Rook approached her after setting Moka down. Looking at him, Naruto told Asia to heal Hoshikari, surprising the one-winged angel.

"Are you sure Naruto?" asked Seekvaira, informing him of the times he almost killed the Rook.

"His father tried to kill him. He's not a threat anymore unless he still wants to be." With a sigh, Rias asked Seekvaira if Naruto was right in the head.

"I heard that, and yes. Trust me." After Asia healed the fallen angel, Naruto and Kiba went over to the spot Fred's body should've been lying at. It bothered them when it wasn't there. Freed had escaped once more.

"Is it really over?" Kiba asked the Agares Rook.

"Far from it. There's still someone, maybe more, at the Vatican moving ahead with that Valper guy's old research," he told the Gremory Knight.

"I see...When I confront them someday, what will I choose to do with this Demonic Holy Sword?"

"Don't think about it too hard. For now, your business with the Holy Sword Project and your old friends are over for the moment..." Kiba smiles as he tells the Rook that was pretty assuring coming from him.

From the sky, the (real) White Dragon Emperor, his white dragon wings out, had watched the whole fight, impressed by Naruto's abilities and keeping notes on Issei's development. He was a handsome young man with light silver hair and hazel eyes. He wore a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wore burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles.

"It seems it was worth getting called here by Azazel...or else I would've missed this spectacle..." he told himself before flying away.

 **[Music End]**

Half an hour later, as Sirzechs and his men arrived and talked the three Kings, Naruto stood next to Hoshikari as the white-haired girl stood with them.

"You are a strange one, Naruto Namikaze," said Hoshikari. Earlier, Sirzechs was ready to arrest Hoshikari for his involvement in Kokabiel's plans and for murdering several exorcists during the theft of the Excalibur Fragments. However, Naruto managed to convince the current Lucifer to let him have custody over the fallen angel, telling him if Hoshikari went out of line, he'd kill him. "Why did you convince him to put me in your custody?"

"I just felt like sparing you. There's no other reason I can put together than that. Pity didn't have anything to do with it either..." Sensing Fujino, Naruto turned to see her hiding behind a tree as she observed her King talking to the Fallen Angel. "As an order from your "responsible party", I want you to apologize to Fujino for the incident at the bridge." With a sigh, Hoshikari decides to walk over to Fujino and do just that, telling Naruto, "...I owe her that much..." Fujino is a bit hesitant to have him get close, but her King assured her the fallen angel would behave. While Hoshikari apologized to Fujino, Naruto turned to the white-haired girl and thanked her for helping him out.

"It's my job, as your retainer."

"Retainer!?"

"Ayano Kagami, a pleasure to finally meet you. I am a former firekeeper who knows the demon that resides inside of you VERY well." Naruto's eyes widened.

 **"What's up Ayano?"**

"What's up? Is that all you say, after sealing me away before you fought that monster and died? After giving me this name, taking me out of that world and teaching me so many things?" asked the girl known as Ayano, sounding angry as she took off her crown, revealing her blue eyes. Naruto could tell there was history with her and Infernus. "Now you don't have a body and have become a wandering soul..."

 **"IT WAS TO PROTECT YOU!"** Infernus yelled. **"BE GRATEFUL DAMMIT!"**

"Don't raise your voice at me you bodiless sex fiend! Even if it was for good intentions, it was cruel of you to do it out of the blue!" Hearing them yell at each other, Naruto compared their relationship to that of a father and daughter.

 **"How'd you even get out?"**

"After your host gave you possession of his body, and you became dormant after, the seal weakened, allowing me to break it. I had to survive on my own for a while since I didn't have any money. I had to kill some gangsters to make a living..."

"You must have really missed him..."

"Anyways, my work here is done. I'm heading home now. I'll see you tomorrow Naruto." As soon as Ayano left, Naruto told Infernus, "...I like her."

 **"Fuck off Naruto."**

"So...why Ayano?"

 **"I won't tell."** As Naruto smiled to himself, Seekvaira approached her Rook.

"Who was that girl?"

"She's someone Infernus knows." This surprised the Agares King.

"So she's the link to who Infernus is...Will we see her again?" As Naruto talked to his King, Xenovia stood by herself, looking down on the ground as she processed everything she knew now.

 **Namikaze Residence**

With the threat gone, Keito and Mary decided to stay with Moka for the night, with the recovered Irina staying at Issei's, after he, Saji, Kiba, and Koneko got "punished" for going after the Excalibur Fragments without their knowledge. Naruto and Kotomi arrived home, the latter happily eating a box of doughnuts, a reward for winning her own fight and for helping with the fight against Kokabiel.

"Welcome home you tw-...Oh my, I wasn't expecting guests," said Shizune. Hoshikari (Human Form) and Xenovia were standing behind them as Naruto told Shizune they were temporarily staying with them. "Well, our home is your home..."

"Thank you very much, you're too kind," said Hoshikari, bowing to the woman. As Hoshikari decided to take a shower in Naruto's bathroom, Xenovia looks at the pictures of Naruto and his family in the living room. Looking at the ones with Akame in it, she saw how happy she looked with her new family. Xenovia had a look of sadness as she recalled how she dismissed what the blond told her as lies.

"Where's Akame?" asked Naruto.

"She's out at her friend's. She won't be home until tomorrow," Shizune informed the blond.

"I see..." Seeing Naruto looking a little sad, Shizune asked him what was wrong. "Shino and I...We broke up."

"What? You two broke up?" Hearing this, Xenovia decided to eavesdrop on Naruto and Shizune.

"Yeah...We...We're done..." Naruto told the woman, looking sad, even after he prevented Kokabiel from creating another Great War.

"I'm so sorry Naruto." Going over to him, Shizune hugs him as the bluenette watched.

In Naruto's bathroom, as he showered, Hoshikari recalled how his father tried to kill him in order to kill Naruto. Feeling betrayed, Hoshikari clenched his teeth as he cried while slamming the wall with his fists.

 **With Moka**

 **Akashiya Residence**

Moka, showering with Archer, smiled when she remembered Naruto's confession, and how she finally had her first kiss.

"Moka?" Turning to Archer, she asked her what she needed. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect you when-"

"You have nothing to worry about. It's okay. Things were beyond our control, but it's fine. You finally know who you are, I am a Queen to Naruto's future Peerage, and I realized that Naruto loves me back. So everything's fine," she told her Servant with a smile.

"Let's promise to take better care of each other from now on, okay?" Hearing her Master tell her that, Archer forms a smile on her face as she replied with a simple, "Okay."

 **With Naruto**

 **Friday (6/10)**

 **Naruto's Private Plane**

Xenovia, Irina, Keito, and Mary had Naruto fly them there since his Private Plane was faster and had better service than the airport. It was the bluenette who had asked that he come with them, though she didn't say why. Ayano also decided to tag along, since she had a "responsibility" to stay beside the Agares Rook, to Infernus's annoyance.

Naruto had decided to come in order to get away from Japan from a bit, after everything that happened, Shino being one of the reasons. Seekvaira also decided that today was the perfect time to remodel Naruto's whole house since Shino knew they were Devils, allowing her and her special building crew to come in and remodel it while everyone in the Namikaze Household were away.

With Seekvaira's approval, Naruto was able to skip school and accompany the exorcists and Servant. Mika, the girl they captured, was being held in one of the guest rooms at the Agares Mansion for later questioning, after last night. Mika stayed in the guest bed without putting up a fight, telling Chitose, who was watching her, that she was too hungry to do anything. Right now, the Designer Baby was being watched by the Namikaze Rook and Irisviel, while Illya and Millicas kept her company. Millicas originally came over to see Naruto, only to be disappointed when he heard he was out for the day. Though the young, red-haired boy didn't mind the Agares Rook not being there after meeting Mika and turning a bright shade of red.

"Pretty soon, we'll be in Rome...Something tells me we're in for some big revelations," said Keito, still finding it hard to believe that God was dead. "Thanks for joining us Naruto, and for stopping Kokabiel."

"No problem Keito..."

"...How's Xenovia?" Naruto tells Keito she only told him to come with her to Rome and that she hasn't said anything else to him after that. "She's probably still shaken from hearing that..."

"I think so too..." Naruto told Keito as they looked at the bluenette with concern.

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Study Room**

Inside its glass case, the Lordvessel is filled with Seath's Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard.

* * *

 **Next chapter will complete the Shattered Excaliburs Arc.**

 **Inferno Install make its debut! It is a VERY powerful form that taps into a fraction of the full power Infernus truly possesses. However, Naruto has no idea how the transformation activates. With this, I wanted it to be a power that only manifests when it's necessary. Otherwise, fights would only last a second to a minute long. It's also an incomplete form so its true form is a mystery. The inspiration came from Sol Badguy from Guilty Gear, and the Ultra Instinct -Sign- and Mastered Ultra Instinct forms Goku goes into in Dragon Ball Super.**

 **Regarding the fight between Naruto and Hoshikari, after watching an episode of Preacher where Jessie fought Jody without using Genesis, I felt that fighting evenly was a way to end it between them. I also took ideas from Fate/Zero Season 2, involving the chivalrous fight between Saber and Lancer before all hell broke loose.**

 **Instead of Kokabiel being sealed in Cocytus like the canon, Naruto kills him. With Kokabiel, it was difficult to figure out how to execute the final parts of the battle. So one of my brothers suggested he fuse with Seath, who was going to be the final enemy to face, but I figured with Naruto being fused with Infrenus, why not have Kokabiel take a page out of symbiosis and fuse with Seath?**

 **With the fight between Kotomi and the undead raven, I wanted a comedic battle going on since I wanted the pixie familiar to have a moment of her own. I also liked adding the part where she temporarily blinded Kokabiel since it showed that she wasn't useless and could do something, even if it was short.**

 **For Asia, she's only a healer-type so she rarely gets any scenes. However, that may change in future chapters.**

 **The reason why the white-haired girl didn't show up until the end is mainly because the Primordial Crystal maintaining Seath's immortality had to be destroyed. I wanted to keep that lore where it needed to be destroyed in there, giving her a justifiable reason for appearing when she did.**

 **Her name, Ayano Kagami, was given to her by Infernus. That name is of very great importance to the demon.**

 **With Moka dying in this, the way it happened, I felt that Moka's regret over not helping Naruto in Chapter 1, out of fear, was what made what happened after all the more meaningful since, after keeping it inside, she finally had the chance to jump in and save her best friend.**

 **Yes, Moka is officially part of Naruto's Peerage as his Queen. While she may not look like it, Moka still has a lot of potential within herself to unlock, and eventually, her parents will know of this during the next arc with the school having the students bringing their parents to school and whatnot.**

 **While they know they love each other, they're not officially a couple. Sure they kissed, but there was only a confession and that, as well as feelings being reciprocated. There WAS NO "Will you go out with me" or "Let's be something more" so...there's that.**

 **In the chapter, near the end, I wanted to add a scene where Moka kissed Archer, initiating a Mana Transfer, but I felt it wasn't time to show that. Eventually, I will add that part in, at some point.**

 **Hoshikari won't be joining any peerages or anything. He will remain a Fallen Angel.**

 **Mika seems to have won the heart of Millicas. I wonder when we'll see her again...**

 **The fight involving UBW was off-scene since I wanted the focus to be on the other fights. All I have to say is that it took some time to kill Elana for Archer, given she was the personification of Manus's wrath. I also wanted to note that, due to activating her Noble Phantasm, after so long, it tires her out. WIth F/GO I felt that the leveling and ascension system was a means to show that a Servant can make themselves stronger and more powerful than before. Right now, Archer (Xenovia) in her Stage 1 Ascension. She can still become even stronger.**

 **In a future chapter, Naruto will have a way for Hassan of Serenity, aka Mary, to touch people without killing them, giving her control over who to and not to kill. It involves science and technology.**

 **Xenovia has become a bit quiet after finding out God had died. I wonder what she has going on in her head, and what she plans on doing in the next chapter...**


	33. Part II Ch 4

**Note: After reading through the new reviews and taking it to heart, I have decided to tweak/change a few/many things.**

* * *

 **Maki's Promise List**

 **1\. Go camping (Done)**

 **2\. Try out a bikini (Done)**

 **3\. Go to an amusement park (Done)**

 **4\. Go to space**

 **5\. Go sing karaoke (Done)**

 **6\. Meet Kaito's family**

 **7\. Order the Royal Sovereign Burger at Burger Queen (Done)**

 **8\. Go to a beach**

 **9\. Learn how to dance (Done)**

 **10\. Visit a zoo**

 **11\. Hike in the mountains**

 **12\. Scuba diving**

 **13\. Seeing the Milky Way in a clear night sky (Done)**

 **14\. Wing-suit flying**

 **15\. Spelunking**

 **16\. Watch 2001: A Space Odyssey**

 **17\. Go trick-or-treating**

 **18\. Participate in a kendo tournament**

 **19\. Get a motorcycle license**

 **20\. Own a pet**

 **With this, the promised list is full! You won't see it in the next chapter and so on.**

* * *

 **OP3: NEVER SURRENDER by 水樹 奈々**

 **Saturday (6/11)**

 **Morning**

 **Rome, Italy**

Naruto felt a bit nervous, having set foot in Rome after so long, minus the disguise. Ayano assured him that they'd be okay.

"What makes you think that?" asked Naruto as Xenovia, Irina, Keito, and Mary exit the private plane, the latter two carrying the Excalibur fragments and Valper's corpse.

"If they wanted to kill you and me, they'd have sent people here with weapons drawn," Ayano adds. Keito tells the two he got permission from Lord El-Melloi II to have the Devil and his partner set foot as long as they don't make any trouble.

"Let's go. The Vatican is expecting us," said Keito. As the others made their way to meet up with their driver, Naruto turned to Xenovia. The bluenette still had that blank but sad expression on her face. Worried, Naruto was about to speak to her, only to have Keito calling them over, their driver being Bols.

 **Bols's Car**

"Why do you still keep that mask on?" asked Mary, the former Jaeger telling her it was a habit of his and that he felt embarrassed to show his face. "Still?"

"The customers don't mind," Bols adds before talking to Naruto. "So...you're Firebrand huh?"

"Yes, I am he." Bols thanks Naruto for not killing him in Germany, telling him how happy he was now that he left the Jaegers and started a successful restaurant with his wife, and how he was able to see his daughter go to school. "I am glad that you left it behind."

"Same here...Hey, how about you guys come eat lunch at my restaurant before heading to the Vatican? Everything will be on me."

"Are you sure? We have a dead priest in the trunk, will it be fi-" Naruto stops mid-sentence once Ayano's stomach growled. "...Well, it's not like Valper's going anywhere anytime soon."

"Do you serve doughnuts?" Everyone in the car freaked out when Kotomi, in her pixie form, appeared out of nowhere, Bols swerving around a bit before regaining control of the wheel.

"What the!? Kotomi!? How'd-"

"We made a contract, remember? Because of this, I am connected to your energy, meaning I can come to your side at any moment, no matter how far you are." When asked about Shizune finding out, the familiar told him she placed a harmless mind-altering spell that made her think the pixie already went with Naruto.

"You really thought things through, Kotomi..." Kotomi had a proud look on her face as she asked her master if she impressed him. "A little bit...I wonder, how's Hoshikari doing at home? Whatever it looks like now..."

 **With Hoshikari**

 **Night**

 **6:25 pm**

 **Konoha General Hospital**

"Thank you for coming in to help...Hoshinori?" Hoshikari corrects Shizune before telling her, "You're welcome", before setting down some medical equipment.

"I wonder if Naruto and Kotomi are going to be okay in Italy...Oh, I hope they bring some souvenirs back."

"I'm...I'm sure they would."

Looking at Shizune's desk, he noticed a portrait of herself with Minato and Kushina at a baseball game and picks it up. "This photo..."

"Oh, that? It was when I came back from America for that event. I'm a huge baseball fan. Our team won that game, and Minato won a huge bet with Kakashi..."

"This man, Minato, is his father?" Shizune simply nods. "What kind of man was he?"

"He was one of the nicest people you'd ever meet...also one of the most passionate. He'd buy a whole round for his friends, crack ridiculous jokes, and care for those he didn't know," answered Shizune, a smile on her face. Hoshikari then asked what his relationship with Naruto was like. "Seeing the photos in the house, and seeing how Naruto has grown, I can tell that he and Kushina loved their son very much." Hoshikari pictured Naruto getting along with his father, compared to his and Kokabiel's relationship.

 _"He's lucky...To have parents who love him..."_ Hoshikari whispered to himself, Shizune wondering what he said.

"Well, let's head out for dinner. Akame's out visiting her senpai **(Pekoyama)** at her place for club and won't be expecting to be picked up in two hours. Go wait out for me at the front and I'll go get my car," Hoshikari nods before leaving the room.

Exiting the hospital, Hoshikari, sensing Fujino's presence, asked her to come out of the column she was hiding behind before asking her why she was following him whenever she got out of school. Fujino says nothing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"If you think I plan on harming your King's...parent, I have no intentions of doing so. I am no longer an enemy."

"I find that hard to believe," Fujino told the fallen angel.

"To go through all this for a Rook with a Pseudo-Peerage...Could it be...that you love him?" Fujino had a look of surprise before her face turned red. "I was right..."

"So...So what if I was?" said Fujino, sounding defensive.

"I'm curious...Never you never showed any signs of affection towards him whenever he's around...You must be something to keep yourself so reserved..." Hoshikari adds, just as Shizune arrived in her Ford Gran Torino. "Oh hello, Fujino. I wasn't expecting to see you here. Did you just come out of the hospital?" Fujino lies, telling her she was "checking up on someone" and just got out and decided to talk to Hoshikari. "How about you join us?"

"No, I'm-" Fujino stops when her stomach growls, embarrassing her. With a smile, Shizune tells the two to get in, knowing a good place to eat out at.

 **Midori's Floating World Cafe**

 _"What...What am I supposed to do with these?"_ Hoshikari asked himself, one eye twitching as he looks down on the ingredients in front of him. Looking at Shizune and Fujino, he sees them quietly making their own separate okonomiyaki, the former having a smile on her face. Looking at the fallen angel and back at her cooking, Fujino has a smug look on her face that slightly annoys the usually calm Hoshikari.

"Do you want help?" asked Shizune.

"No, I will handle this myself," he assured the woman as he mixed everything together, eggshells and all, resulting in a horribly-made okonomiyaki. Seeing the results of his "cooking", Shizune asked him if he was sure that he wanted to eat it. "Of course I'll eat it..." Hoshikari makes a disgusted face as he eats his okonomiyaki, he only makes it halfway through before Shizune decides to switch meals with him, to his surprise.

"Are you sure?" Shizune assures him she was sure as she eats it and makes a face as Hoshikari watched, taking a bite out of Shizune's okonomiyaki, finding it delicious. After they finished eating, they ordered more, Shizune deciding to make his for him while telling him she should see if he can learn to cook without setting the kitchen on fire.

 **With Naruto**

 **Lunch**

 **Bols's Restaurant**

"Welcome to-" Turning around, Ritsuka's eyes widened when he saw Naruto and the others enter the restaurant. "You're-"

"They're guests, Ritsuka," Bols interrupts before telling him to seat them. "R-Right away!" After taking their seats and ordering drinks, Naruto compliments the classic medieval theme of the restaurant. Keito tells him how he helped decide on it and make sure it matched with Bols's vision. As everyone looked at the menu, Naruto noticed that there were several eyes trained on him.

 **"We're in wolves' territory now..."**

"Don't mind them," Keito told Naruto, "They're just keeping an eye on things and making sure that you behave.

"Please, I don't bite." As Naruto and Keito started becoming more buddy-buddy with one another, Irina decided to ask her friend why she wanted to bring Naruto, a devil, along, after what he did to her. But the bluenette did not respond. Figuring it was to have him answer for his crimes, Irina decides to drop it, wanting to not ruin lunch.

 **90 minutes later**

"Thank you for the lunch, Bols," said Naruto as he bowed his head. The former Jaeger told him if the factions ever decide to go for peace, he should come back again. "Sounds great."

"Ritsuka, are you going now?" asked Bols as the young exorcist came out dressed in casual clothes consisting of a red t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Yeah, I promised to meet up with Mash in half an hour," he told Bols before the latter told him good luck on his date. "Bols, you weren't supposed to say it out loud," he told the Ex-Jaeger, red in the face.

"Was it a secret!? I'm so sorry. Still, good luck." Bols immediately went back to work after finishing his talk with Ritsuka.

"Hey..." Turning to Naruto, Ritsuka wondered what Naruto wanted from him. "Sorry about punching you through a castle wall..."

"Oh...Thanks...Who am I supposed to address you by?" Naruto tells him his name before the exorcist thanked him properly.

"Ritsuka, if I may, you're a part of the Jaegers," Keito interrupts, "Caren informed the Church and the Mage's Association of their betrayal, I'm surprised that you're walking free. What happened?" Ritsuka informs them that he used to be one part of the group before explaining the rest.

"The Church immediately sent exorcists to take Esdeath in after Caren told the higher-ups about Esdeath's involvement in Kokabiel's plans. They sent several exorcists to headquarters...There was so much resistance from Esdeath, her Neo-Jaegers, and the Jaegers. Some of us, including myself, out minding our own business, were immediately taken to headquarters for questioning. I and a few others were lucky to come out without any trouble. But those loyal to Esdeath...They were arrested until the Church decides what to do with them."

"Is there anyone we know who managed to come out of it free and...okay in the head?" Keito asked.

"Wave and Run...along with half of the new and young recruits." When Naruto asked about Kurome, Ritsuka turned silent for a bit. "She was at the headquarters...Esdeath, Kurome, the Neo-Jaegers, those loyal to her...They escaped."

"What?"

"Someone tipped them off. Someone higher up, don't know who," Ritsuka adds.

"Kurome's with Esdeath?" Naruto had hoped to meet with her and try to talk to her. To hear that she was with Esdeath...

"Wave...Wave's taking it hard with her leaving. Tried to call him, but he never answered. The Church is doing their best to find out who tipped Esdeath and where she and her...followers are. I don't know anything else." With a smile, Keito thanks him for informing them before letting him leave.

"Xenovia and I are going to leave you guys to see the Vatican. Xenovia and I need to head back to-"

"I'm going to the Vatican with Keito." This reply surprised Irina, who asked her for a reason after. "I just need some questions asked is all...We just drop you, Valper, and the fragments off and we'll be continuing on."

"Okay...will you be back soon?" It worried Irina when the bluenette didn't answer her. Looking at her, Naruto directs a look of worry towards her.

 **Church Headquarters (Main)**

Once entering the main halls, several exorcists wielding spears appear and point their holy weapons at Naruto, Kotomi, and Ayano. Keito and Mary also had weapons drawn at them. When Naruto asked why they were pointing weapons at them, Keito tells them he and Mary were very unliked at the Vatican. Going forward, Xenovia tells them they were her guests and that they put their weapons down. Though hesitant, they nonetheless put down their arms before letting them pass. After ten minutes of walking through the long hallways and stairways, Kotomi resuming her pixie form **(after only 3 minutes)** so she could rest in her Master's jacket pocket, they made it to the Great Hall, where 2 **(Ewald and Diethelm)** of the 8 top officials sat **(Vasco, Griselda, Dulio, Kiyotora, Honest, and** **Kotei (Basically The Emperor from Akame ga Kill!) are the ones not in the room**.

"We've been expecting you, especially the Devil who gave the Fallen Angels a way to slip in and kill several of our good exorcists," said Ewald.

"It wasn't my intention to give information to them when I first came to Italy," Naruto explains, "I can't do anything to bring them back, but the best I can do is say I'm sorry for the many lives the Church lost."

"While we accept your apology, I can't allow someone like you to go fr-" Ewald is topped by Diethelm, who puts his hand up to shush him.

"Calm down Ewald. This young Devil didn't mean to give the Fallen Angels a way to bypass the detection field, and it wasn't like he participated in the killings. He also sympathizes with our losses," Diethelm explains. "His eyes don't lie."

"He killed Takumi, along with some of the exorcists we sent out to Ger-" Again, he is interrupted by Diethelm, who tells him Takumi was found guilty of his crimes after finding some evidence of his crimes, courtesy of Lord El-Melloi II and his assistant, Gray. This served to annoy Ewald, who simply clench his fists before sighing.

"What Firebrand did was wrong, but if it meant that more girls would be saved from Takumi's grasps, then he did what he had to. And may I remind you that we found evidence to the Jaegers' illegal experiments out in Germany? Using Humans as-"

"I understand...But is I don't think it's wise to forgive a Devil for-"

"I know that Ewald, but this Devil...he's not like most...I can sense a kindness to him, one I've rarely seen in a fairly long while," said Diethelm. "What he did may be perceived as evil, but he did so for the good of others. Why punish him for doing things for others than for himself?"

"...I don't like it, but..."

"My observations about him are not wrong."

"...Fine, it's useless to argue with you once you've made your choice. Now, let's get into the real problem, involving Esdeath and the exorcists who are now on her side," said Ewald. "For starters, the betrayal of Esdeath and her Jaegers has affected our forces. However," Looking at Keito, Ewald tells him, "If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have known of her betrayal, and we would've had another Great War in our hands."

"I am glad that I was able to help, despite...problems in the past involving my father," said Keito. "Now, I believe there's another matter we need to discuss."

"What matter?" asked Diehthelm. Keito tells them it was better if Xenovia asked it.

"Thanks, Keito. During the fight with Kokabiel in Japan...He told us...God is dead. Is it true?" Ewald and Diethelm shot looks of worry towards one another. "So it's true..."

"Unfortunately, it is," said Diethelm. "He really did perish during the Great War..." Xenovia looked said when he told her.

"Who else knows?" she asked them, Ewald telling her only the top officials of the Church are aware of it, including Griselda.

"We are sorry that you had to find it out the way you did..." Diethelm told Xenovia, a look of sympathy on his face.

"...This is truly unfortunate. You, Keito, and Mary finding out. What about Irina?" asked Ewald, the bluenette telling him Irina was unconscious at the time. "For finding out the truth, we have no choice but to excommunicate the three of you." Naruto's eyes widened. The three were just labeled as heretics.

"Excommunication huh..." Keito smiles at this, telling himself, "I guess that means Mapomine's is moving." Looking at Xenovia, Naruto shot a look of sadness towards her. Popping her head out of her Master's jacket pocket, Kotomi tells Naruto to say something.

"Xen-"

"How long do we have to stay?" asked Xenovia. Ewald tells them they have until tomorrow noon to pack up and leave."Will you also need Durandal?" Diethelm tells the bluenette that, since she's the only person who can wield it, the Holy Sword rightfully belongs to her now. "Thank you, we shall take our leave now." Naruto says nothing as the others turn and leave.

 **St. Peter's Basilica**

 **Xenovia's Room**

As Keito went to his place to pack is things with Mary, with Kotomi helping them, Naruto decided to help Xenovia pack her things as Ayano waits outside of the room. The blond was visibly surprised by all the systems she owned as he carefully packed them. Finished, he decides to help clean her desk. As he puts things into her suitcase, Naruto comes across a picture of her when she originally had long hair. Naruto smiles at this, remembering how he wanted to see the picture of her with long hair.

"You look really nice with long hair in here..." Naruto told her, though the bluenette did not respond. Outside, Ayano found herself talking to Sif as Naoko walked towards them.

"Oh, you've made a new friend?" she asked the wolf, Sif telling her he knew the girl through barking. "You've met her before?"

"Sif and I only saw each other twice. I knew his owner."

"Then-" Naoko is interrupted by Xenovia and Naruto exiting the room. "Oh, Xenovia! You're back, and you're...packing with a guy I...Have we met?"

"I'm...Firebrand." As Naoko prepared to bring out her halberd, Xenovia tells her he was okay and that he was helping her pack. "What? Why?"

"I've been excommunicated, Naoko. I'm no longer part of the Church and...I'm leaving Italy tomorrow." Xenovia's response shocks Naoko, who asks her why the Church would excommunicate her. "I cannot say. Please don't ask further, for your own good..." Turning to Sif, she tells him to follow as the wolf barks and walks beside his owner. Turning to Naruto, the girl asked him if he knew what happened to her.

"No, I "wasn't" in the room with her...Sorry," he told her before telling her to have a good day and leaving with Ayano.

"Xenovia..."

 **On the way to Mapomine's**

 **"I'm surprised to see Sif alive and well,"** said Infernus as Naruto walked behind the wolf and his owner. **"To think she adopted him as a pet. Could've sworn he perished."**

 **"Well, it looks like YOU were wrong."**

 **"...Do you plan on talking to her? I mean, she's not part of the Church now and-"**

 **"I think it's best that I don't say anything and give her some time to-"**

"Hey..." Naruto stops as the bluenette, without looking at him, tells the blond, "Tonight, meet me alone at the Basilica of Saint Clement at 9:30 tonight. Don't let the others know..." Naruto's eyes widened when she told him where they should meet. Saying what she needed, she resumes her walk.

 **With Hoshikari**

The fallen angel and Fujino found themselves waiting for Dr. Karnstein, aka Ayami, to arrive, Shizune getting drunk and passing out a few minutes after a guy made advances towards her and asked her to out, only for her to defeat him in a drinking contest so he'd leave her alone. Appearing in a burst of red energy, Ayumi asked them what happened. Waking up suddenly, the happily drunk Shizune told her she out drank a guy and that she had an amazing teacher **(Tsunade)**.

"Alright, get her into the passenger's seat so I can go pick up Akame and drive you all back home." Fujino looked annoyed, having to sit next to Hoshikari in the back. Noticing this, Ayumi told her to suck it up and sit with Hoshikari before telling her, "Who knows, maybe you and him can become the best of friends."

"I don't see that happening, Doctor," said Fujino as she enters the car, with Hoshikari agreeing but enters anyway. As the vampire doctor drives, Hoshikari does not take his eyes off of the sleeping Shizune.

"Your King...Naruto Namikaze...He's lucky to have parents who loved him."

"If I remember the info Seekvaira gave me, you're the son of Kokabiel am I right?" Hoshikari nods. "I take it you and your parents weren't all loving towards you?"

"Children never get to pick their parents...My mother, she...was forced to bear him a child, giving birth to me. My mother died from bringing me to the world...Once I was old enough to wield a sword, I would always find myself beaten half to death by him, every day, every night...all to master the talents I was born with. I remember not wanting to fight, to kill, but it was all beaten into my wounds..."

"How cruel..." said Ayumi, her eyes narrowing as she focused on the road.

"Not knowing a mother's love, I decided to try and get my father to love me, no matter how many times I was beaten. So I trained, and I killed, all for a love I hoped would come...But it never came. Up until the end, I never received it...After the fight with Naruto, I've come to believe that the concept of "Love" was as vague as "God." I believe that someone like me, born from parents that lack love...comes out missing something. Earlier, Shizune told me about Naruto's relationship with his parents...Hearing what she had to say...It made me realize that he was a boy...who'd grown up beloved by his parents, right until their very end...Looking back on my life until now, and comparing it to his, I wonder...Is there a chance for me to be happy, too? To find the one thing I've been missing?" Hearing Hoshikari's story, Fujino found herself feeling sorry for him, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"If you want an answer, then it's a yes," said Ayumi. "You have that chance now. To start over, to be better than your father. Don't let him stop you from finding your happiness, Hoshikari. You are now in control of your own life."

"I control my own life, huh..."

 **Namikaze Residence**

Thanks to Seekvaira, the Namikaze Residence was now a large four-story terrace house with two basements. Seekvaira made sure to keep Jiraiya's Office the same since Naruto instructed her to keep it that way, and she also made sure to not get rid of anything of importance.

Entering, Ayumi tells Fujino, Hoshikari, and Akame that she'll help Shizune to her room as the drunk women says good night to them. Akame decides to turn in, telling the Bishop and fallen angel the same thing before going up the stairs, leaving them alone.

"...I'm sorry." Turning to Fujino, Hoshikari had a surprised look on his face. "About your hardships...I'm sorry you never received the love you wanted from your father...and I apologize for still seeing you as a threat, even after-"

"It's fine...I'm past that. Tomorrow, I start anew. For now, I shall go train..." As Hoshikari prepared to go down the basement, Fujino decides to join him, wanting to improve her Mystic Eyes and her telekinesis.

 **With Naruto**

 **The First Roma**

 **9:25 pm**

After helping Keito, Mary, and Kotomi pack all of their things, Naruto used a sling portal to put their luggage in his private plane, everyone agreeing to leave tomorrow morning after breakfast. Since it was nighttime, Naruto decided to rent a luxury room for all of them to sleep in, Sif sneaking in via sling portal. As soon as everyone was asleep, Xenovia, making sure everyone was asleep, dressed up in her exorcist battle suit before leaving through the balcony. Opening his eyes, Naruto knew it was time. Getting up, he noticed a suitcase that had a sticky note telling him to, "Open it and put it on." Opening it, he's surprised to see his first Firebrand suit. How did she obtain it? Putting it on, Naruto figured she'd tell him before leaving. Unknown to him, Ayano was awake and decided to follow him.

 **The Basilica of Saint Clement**

 **9:30 pm**

Arriving, Naruto found Xenovia standing at the center of the room, Durandal in hand, her gun holster strapped to her body.

"Mind telling me how you got your hands on my first suit?" Xenovia tells him she secretly hacked his controls while he was talking to Seekvaira in her office. "I take it you taught yourself how..."

"Yeah..."

"So...The Basilica of Saint Clement, huh..."

"This is where I first fought you, after you..." Xenovia stops as she recalled their first fight. To think it started with a misunderstanding. "Ever since you drove that blade through my stomach, I would always recall that moment every night. It made me angry at you, but it also made me afraid...conflicted..."

"On the way here, I figured that was the case..." said Naruto.

"You were a Devil in disguise, taking the name Hiro Yoko, while I was an exorcist with no idea of the happenings behind the scenes. "I recall you taking me to the place your father proposed to your mother, the ramen we ate after the concert...All of it, in perfect detail..."

"Xenovia-"

 **[Fate/stay night - Sorrow]**

"Shut up and listen will you?" said a calm Xenovia, Naruto respecting the bluenette and allowing her to continue. "Skip forward weeks later, we meet and fight again in Oolacile, which ended with me and you teaming up against that monster we accidentally unleashed, ending with you leaving and me feeling conflicted once more after stabbing Syura for hurting you. Then after a couple or so months, I find myself a puppet of Esdeath's after she brainwashed me and told me that Keito was dead, going all the way to Japan to retrieve the Excalibur Fragments and fight you the third time, ending with me finding out I become a Servant in some alternate timeline, finding out Keito was alive, and finding out that I hated you for no reason. After that, I found out God was dead and...coming back here...I find myself a heretic for knowing the truth..."

"Xenovia..." Naruto's eyes widened when she turned to him. She was crying.

 _"I'm frustrated...at everything that's happened...all because I couldn't see the truth...and it hurts knowing about it..."_ she told Naruto as she clutched her chest with her left hand. _"That's why I've decided to sort through my feelings now. That's why..."_ Wiping away her tears, Xenovia's eyes narrowed, determination in them as she readies Durandal.

"You're going to fight me. Right here, right now..."

"Wait, fight? But-"

"You shouldn't be caring about destroying property, and neither should I. After all, you're a Devil..." In an instant, Xenovia appears in front of a surprised Naruto as the bluenette prepares to swing her sword down on him. "and I'm a Heretic."

 **[Music End]**

Naruto quickly avoids the attack before trying to tell her to stop.

"Don't try to stop this! Transform and fight me!" she yelled as she sent a crescent wave of holy energy at him, Naruto narrowly avoiding it as it destroys part of a wall behind him. Xenovia lunges at him, sword ready as she swings it down at him. Moving to the side, Naruto grabs her hand, telling her he wasn't going to hurt her, only to receive a headbutt from the bluenette, making him reel back in pain. Quickly recovering, Naruto catches the blade between his hand before disarming her. However, Xenovia kicks him in the chin.

Naruto, recovering, plants his hands on the ground as he performs a backflip kick, knocking the bluenette down as the Rook stands back on his feet. Moving towards her, Naruto offered a helping hand, only for Xenovia to pull out one of her Jericho 941s and shoot at him, making him move back.

"Don't you dare worry about me!" she yelled as she got up. "Just fight! What the hell's your problem, Naruto!?" Xenovia yelled. "The first fight, the second, the third, you always held back on me...Just because you didn't want to hurt me...What bullshit reason...Are you just going to do the same and run away!? Am I not strong enough to take you seriously!? Am I just not good enough?" Naruto eyes widen. She was right, Naruto always went easy on her, all because he never wanted hurt her. All those fights, he never gave her his all in it, while she gave it 100% in their fight. He was denying closure to someone who was emotionally hurt by him and everything that was happening. To pick this place, where it all began...

"If this is what you want..." Naruto finally transforms, flaming hair and all as Xenovia gets back up, pistols ready. "Then I will respond to your feelings in full force..." Naruto quickly pulls out Igneox and deflects the bluenette's bullets before teleporting behind her and swinging his staff.

Xenovia rolls out of the way before firing at him with the pistol in her left hand. The Rook moves to the right to avoid the bullets before striking the floor with his staff, sending erupting flames at her. Xenovia activates her Reinforcement Magic to increase her body's defense as she dashed through the flames and tackled Naruto, knocking him down the stairs leading to the excavations beneath the church. Xenovia quickly retrieves Durandal and goes after Naruto in the lower levels.

Due to the darkness, the bluenette enhanced her sight with Reinforcement just as the blond fired an explosive shot from his shotgun. Xenovia quickly blocks the shot with Durandal, the power of the shot making her slightly skid back. Using a sling portal, Naruto fires another shot at her only to have it miss when Xenovia used **Time alter - triple accel** to block what was supposed to be an impossible-to-miss shot before charging through the portal, thrusting her sword forward.

 **"She's improved her Innate Time Control!"** Naruto quickly moves to the side before firing a 火-shaped blast of fire at point-blank range **(Reference to Fire Blast in Pokemon)** , knocking her into a wall. Putting away his shotgun, Naruto activates Igneox's double-blades staff mode and engaged the bluenette in close quarters in the dark lower levels of the basilica, the strike of their blades creating sparks that briefly lit the darkness around them. In between clashes, parts of their suits were cut from the arms, legs, and waist, minor injuries instantly healing. Changing it up a little, Naruto had Igneox transform into katana mode. Reinforcing Durandal's blade, Xenovia swings it upward as Naruto's flaming blade glows an intense blue.

"Dragonaut Strike!" Naruto yelled as he swings his sword downward. The resulting clash destroys the ceiling above them, leading to the forecourt.

 **The First Roma**

Feeling the clashing of two powers from where they were, Keito and Mary wake up, noticing that the blond and bluenette weren't in the room with them. Realizing they were out fighting each other, Keito, worried for the both of them, tells Mary to get dressed as they go check the basilica, leaving Sif and Kotomi to rest.

 **The Basilica of Saint Clement**

From outside the basilica, Ayano could feel the amount of power they were giving off as she stood on one of the roofs, light rain pouring down on her. Down at the bottom levels, the small rain droplets poured down on them. While Xenovia's hair got wet, Naruto's flaming hair and blades produced a steady amount of steam.

 **"To think she'd be able to keep up with me like this at 20%...You may think you're not good enough, but the truth is...you are, maybe greater...I always thought you were...However, I can't tell you that with words. Only through my actions can you understand me..."**

Narrowing their eyes, they close the distance as they engage one another once more, swinging their weapons at one another at blinding speeds. However, during the next swing, at the last second, Xenovia used **Time alter - square accel** to increase her speed, using that moment to use a reinforced strike that destroys the part of Igneox that emits the energy blade, surprising Naruto before the bluenette spun her body counterclockwise and knocked the partially destroyed Igneox from his hands with a kick, disarming the Rook before going for a horizontal strike as he's wide open. Naruto quickly plants his hands on the floor and kicks upward, disarming the bluenette as Durandal's blade flies up to the surface and lands in the fountain at the center of the forecourt. Stepping back, Xenovia takes out her pistols and fires at him.

The Rook puts his hands forward as a heat shield blocks the bullets before the shield's sent flying towards her. Putting her pistols together, she infused some of the energy into them and fired twin charged shots, breaking through the shield, to Naruto's surprise, as they pierce his right shoulder. In that instant, Xenovia appears above him and, performing a vortex-like spin, rains hundreds of bullets upon the blond. However, Naruto managed to avoid the surprise attack as his injured right shoulder healed at a slow rate. Taking out his chain, he wrapped it around his left hand before running at the bluenette, blocking her shots with his chain covered hand and closing the distance with a flame-enhanced butterfly twist kick.

Naruto's attack missed as Xenovia aimed her right pistol at his face. The Rook quick moves her hand before she pulls the trigger, missing her shot before aiming her left pistol at him. Naruto ducks the shot before performing a cartwheel kick to knock the gun away from her left hand. Xenovia backflips two times to distance herself from the Rook as she fires three shots at him. Naruto unravels his chain a bit and swings it, deflecting the bullets. When Naruto goes for his shotgun, Xenovia shoots it out of his hand before the blond disarms her of her remaining pistol before swinging his chain again.

Xenovia dodged to her left to avoid it before going right to avoid the next swing. However, Naruto quickly changed the direction of his chain, ensnaring her right right arm and pulling her towards him. The bluenette avoids Naruto's left fist before planting her feet on the floor and reinforcing her arms to increase her strength and used Naruto's own chain against him, swinging him around like a flail. Naruto hits the floor, walls, and columns hard, though it does little to damage him. Regaining his footing, Naruto infused his flames into his chain to force the bluenette to let go, but Xenovia infused her energy into it to counteract it, resulting in the chain's destruction.

 **"I liked that chain..."** Naruto thought to himself as Xenovia traced Kanshou and Bakuya and ran at him, swinging the black blade in her left hand **(Kanshou)**. However, Naruto disarms her of Kanshou and kicks her away, wielding the black short sword in a reverse grip.

Holding Bakuya in her right hand, Xenovia holds it in a reverse grip as she and Naruto run at each other and engage in fast-paced, one-handed swordplay, swing their respective weapons at one another while alternating which hands they were holding their weapons in. Outside, Keito and Mary had just arrived, seeing the damage the two were making.

"Mary, we have to-"

"Don't interrupt," said Ayano, getting the couple's attention. "There's nothing for you to worry about. Let them finish their fight."

"But-"

"Trust me." As soon as she said that, Naruto and Xenovia came out of the large hole, still fighting, this time in the forecourt. Locking blades, they lock eyes with each other as the latter quickly knees the Rook in the stomach before holding Bakuya in a forward grip and striking Naruto's forehead with the bottom of the sword's handle, making him reel back, stunned a bit. As Xenovia went for a diagonal swing. Naruto recovers and kicks her into the air.

Recovering, Xenovia prepares a magic circle to act as a platform to propel her self towards Naruto as she performs a thrusting strike. Naruto reinforces Kanshou with his flames, making it Kanshou Infernedge before putting the blade in front of him as Xenovia reinforced Bakuya midway through, making it Bakuya Overedge. As soon as the reinforced blades connected, a powerful concussive force accompanying it as it lightly pushed Ayano, Keito, and Mary back.

As both opponents struggled with one another, Xenovia, noticing Naruto's blade cracking, applied more power to her attack, making the crack bigger every second. With one loud roar, the bluenette breaks Naruto's blade, her white blade stabbing into the Rook's left shoulder as she lands on top of him in a position that made it look like she was straddling the blond. The two looked at each other as they heavily breathed.

"I...win..." Xenovia told Naruto as she heavily breathes before clenching her teeth. Following that, tears flowed down Xenovia's face, the drops falling on Naruto's face as he exits his transformation. The traced weapons also fade away. _"I've...beaten you..."_

 **ED 3 Finale: グレイ by sajou no** **hana**

"Yeah...you beat me..."

 _"Mm..."_ Burying her face into his chest, Xenovia cries as Naruto said nothing, the light rain still pouring down on them.

"Does this mean that you've sorted through your feelings?"

 _"Mm..."_

"That's good..." he told her as he placed his right hand on the crying girl's head and stroked her hair. "This may be very late, but...I'm sorry for leaving you "that night"...and I'm sorry for leaving you in Oolacile...Can you forgive me, Xenovia?"

"Mm..."

"Do you...still want to kill me?" Xenovia answers with a simple no. "I see...Do you think you can get off?"

 _"No..."_

"Is there a reason why?" Instead of answering, Xenovia looks up at the blond and initiates her first kiss with him, surprising the blond. Feeling the sensation of her lips, Naruto gives in to the bluenette's kiss. After 10 good seconds, the two part lips before the teary-eyed girl tells him, with a blushing smile, _"Because I want us to stay like this for just a while longer, okay?"_

"If that's what you want, then-" Xenovia shuts Naruto up with another kiss, inserting her tongue in his mouth as Ayano, Keito, and Mary watched.

"See? Nothing to worry about..." When Keito asked if it was okay for them to be doing that in the rain, Ayano assured them it was fine since Naruto was heating up their bodies, preventing the two from getting sick.

 **The next day**

 **Sunday (6/12)**

 **Morning**

 **Villa D'Este**

Naruto places a bouquet on the edge of the Neptune Fountain before both he, Xenovia, Keito, Mary, and Ayano each tossed a quarter into the fountain. As they finish, Kotomi calls out their names, telling them they should hurry to the plane while Sif happily barks at them.

"Let's go, Xenovia." The bluenette smiled at him as she walks beside him, hand in hand, signifying their status as a couple.

 **Sunday (6/12) - Wednesday(6/15)**

On Monday, late in the afternoon, Naruto, Xenovia, Kotomi, and Sif arrived at the Namikaze Residence, the blond found himself flabbergasted by the size of his renovated home. Entering the house, they are greeted by Shizune, who was left surprised when the Rook told her he and the bluenette were dating and that she and her pet were going to live with them. Curious, she asked them if something happened while they were in Rome, the two turning red before telling her it was a secret. After Shizune welcomed the bluenette to her new home and gave her a tour of it, Naruto was again surprised when he found Hoshikari cooking in the kitchen, with Fujino helping him. Asking them if they became best buddies with each other, the two denied it. He also got a notice telling him that Illya, Maki, Ange, Eu, and Chitose had moved in, Illyasviel wanting Naruto to be a big brother to her and take care of her while Irisviel was away with her husband, earning a sigh from the Rook.

Keito and Mary stayed with Caren until they found a nice empty building to rebuild their restaurant and find a nice place to live in.

The next day, Xenovia enrolled in Kuoh Academy as a first-year, deciding to become the Agares Rook's Knight. She also started becoming best frenemies with Moka. At the same time, Naruto, no longer hiding his identity as a Devil, starts coming to school without his glasses, earning the jealousy of many boys as girls rushed at him and asked for his number. His classroom also had a new teacher, by the name of Rico Brzenska, start her first day at the academy, the teacher finding herself attracted to him. On that day, Issei called him the Conqueror of Women, to his annoyance. In the afternoon, while helping the Master/Servant couple move into the roof apartment Maki used to live in, Keito decided to become Naruto's Bishop, who was more than happy to accept him into his peerage.

The day after, Hoshikari enrolled at the academy, taking Shizune's last name and earning himself the attention of a few girls. Ayano also decided to enroll there, having a "duty" to stay close to Naruto, knowing it'd piss off Infernus. After school, Naruto helped Shino pack her things up, meeting Kazuto Kirigaya and his sister, Suguha, becoming fast friends with the siblings. Before she left, Shino gave him a big hug before she got into a moving truck rented by another friend of hers named Andrew Gilbert Mills **(Agil)**. Before they left, Naruto made Kazuto promise him to take good care of Shino, the latter promising him before shaking hands with the thankful blond. As the moving truck left, Naruto looked on, a smile on his face as he turned and walked across the silent street to his house. Entering the dining room, Shizune welcomes him as everyone finished setting up the table for dinner.

"I'm home, everyone."

* * *

 **Post Credits**

 **Dinner**

With everybody seated, Shizune informs Naruto that she, Hoshikari, Xenovia, and Akame cooked the meals together, Naruto telling them he was looking forward to it. As everyone is about to eat, Jiraiya enters the dining room, yelling, "Hey everybody, I'm..." Jiraiya stood where he was, silent before looking at Naruto, a serious look on his face.

"Naruto, who are all these girls? And who's that guy?"

"They're...friends I've made who are going to live with us?"

"First, I come home to a large mansion, and now this...WHAT DID I MISS WHILE I WAS GONE!?" Jiraiya yelled, a comical look on his face. After that, Eu wrote, "Yes Naruto, what did he miss while he was gone?" on her notepad and showed it to Naruto.

"It's a very long story..." Naruto could tell that Jiraiya was in for a huge explanation.

 **Agares Mansion**

 **Study Room**

Seekvaira rests her head on her desk as Alivian wondered what was going on.

"Not only did those girls decide to move in with Naruto, it seems that my Rook has a new girlfriend in the form of his new Knight, and his new Queen, Moka, is also getting the same attention from him as his new girlfriend...I wish I could find a way to get closer to him like them. I envy their school life..."

"You can try enrolling there," Alivian suggests.

"Please, I'm too smart for school. There's no way I'd...Wait...I GOT IT!" Rising from her chair, Seekvaira slams her hands on her desk before turning to Alivian and telling him, "I'M GOING TO BE A TEACHER'S ASSISTANT!"

"...Eh?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **グレイ by sajou no** **hana**

 **Surely, everyone's dreaming**

 **Of a world full of** **dazzling tomorrows**

 **Surely, without my concern**

 **The world will be filled with a color that never disappears**

 **Why am I crying, I wonder?**

 **Am I just supposed to accept someone's hatred?**

 **When did it become like this?**

 **There's no answer anywhere**

 **When I ride the feelings that emerge**

 **I gently pierce through a light blue**

 **The words that begin to overflow**

 **I'm singing them again**

 **Since when did my heart start unraveling?**

 **Surely, everyone's dreaming**

 **Of deciding the color of the world by yourself**

 **Surely, before long, they'll notice**

 **I'm** **standing still in the corner of the stage**

 **We have already given up**

 **Being a sweep of someone's hatred**

 **Before I noticed, my emotions have become cloudy**

 **And I had become gray**

 **The sky is smiling at me**

 **I missed that blue**

 **If I could live like you do**

 **How many times have I wished for it, I wonder**

 **Surely, being loved is scary**

 **So I escaped into an achromatic room**

 **I want to try to live in the colored world again**

 **When I ride the feelings that emerge**

 **I gently pierce through a light blue**

 **I am singing out again**

 **The overflowing words**

 **When did it began?**

 **My long-frozen feelings**

 **Are becoming colored again**

* * *

 **Finally, now I can focus on what comes next. I was constantly wondering how should this arc end, but after seeing Mob Psych 100 Season 2 Episode 1, after hearing this song, I finally decided on a fight that ended with Xenovia winning, thus releasing all her feelings and start things anew with Naruto. I also had this song in mind when I wrote the ending part. There were so many choices but eventually, kissing under the light rain became the winner.**

 **The way Xenovia was acting, I reread some chapters of My Hero Academia, observing how Bakugou felt after All Might's retirement.**

 **I also had to look up the building plans for the basilica they have their fight in. The reason I picked the basilica is that well...What better way to end it than finishing it where it all began?**

 **If you're wondering, no Naruto didn't go easy on her in this fight. He was actually having a hard time fighting the bluenette. The times Naruto and Xenovia fought, the Rook held back, not wanting to hurt her. In this, I felt them going out was a way for them to vent out everything that has happened to them in one large duel.** **At first, I wanted to end with them having sex after the fight, but that was the pervy me talking, so I decided to save the ecchi for a later time.**

 **For those wanting blood, it pains me to say that Esdeath has escaped and that she's somewhere, plotting...waiting. When the fight comes, I want her to be a force to be reckoned with. I want her to be an actual challenge to Naruto. You'll see Kurome at some point during the Peace Treaty Arc, her own personal things going on. Akame may face her, eventually gaining Murasame from Maki somehow who knows. There's also Honest and Kotei, who "run" the Church. I may or may not introduce a priest from Rising of the Shield Hero at some point, still debating. At that part, I may introduce Sayaka Kirasaka and the cast of Strike the Blood in a small crossover. Gotta think of the future, ya know?**

 **In between, or in some chapters of their own in the next arc, I want to, hopefully, add Night Raid, who request Naruto's help on a few occasions. Maybe they'll appear during the Peace Treaty as guards?**

 **After re-thinking things, I have decided to change Xenovia becoming Rias's Knight to Naruto's. After all, since she eventually goes with Issei in the canon light novels, why not give her to Naruto right away? I also decided to change her to a first-year as well.**

 **Jiraiya makes a return...AND HE'S SO CONFUSED! Next chapter WILL continue where this left off.**

 **With Hoshikari being told he was in control of his own life now, I felt this was him moving forward and begin filling his heart with love, with help from the people he will slowly come to see as both friends and family.**

 **Next chapter will be some downtime with a little violence/action here and there. Moka and Xenovia also get moments (hopefully). I'd like to experiment with their rivalry now that Naruto knows that she loves him, and Moka knowing he feels the same. Next chapter will also have everyone's parents visiting the academy, leading up to the peace talks between the three factions.**

 **Seekvaira being a teacher's assistant...I originally planned to have her be a student, but a forbidden student-teacher's assistant relationship is pretty hot so...I went with that. Issei and Naruto will also (hopefully) interact more since their lives as reincarnated Devils have merged. I also want to try and fit in more interactions with others in order to build more to the many friendships/relationships the two make along the way.**

 **Archer and Xenovia may start to interact more, the Servant deciding to teach her younger self how to master her abilities. I'm debating whether to have Archer be low on mana, forcing her to kiss her younger self, Naruto, or Moka in order to replenish it or not. However, I, and/or we, will cross that bridge eventually.**

 **Shino is out for a fairly or very long while. You'll see Shirabi, but Shino will be mentioned on rare occasions.**


	34. XENOVIA'S BIRTHDAY (HIATUS CHAPTER)

**This is a non-canon chapter that is meant to inform.**

* * *

 **Namikaze Residence**

 **Living Room**

"Hello everyone! It's me, Xenovia Quarta, former exorcist of the Church, Naruto's first Knight, and a first-year at Kuoh Academy. As you know, today's Valentine's Day. It also happens to be my birthday! To celebrate Valentine's Day..." Making sure that no one else was around, she informs those listening that she made special hand-made chocolates to give to Naruto after the announcement. "As for my birth-"

"Our birthday." Xenovia freaks out when Archer enters out of nowhere. "You forget, since I am you from an alternate timeline, we share the same birthday. And like you, I too have special hand-made chocolates for Naruto.

"You...You don't say..." Xenovia's right eye twitched in annoyance as Archer gave her a smirk.

"I'm sure Naruto has something special planned for-"

"Us..." Xenovia tells the Servant to not forget they were the same person. "Anyways, let's not turn this into a fight to see which of us he prefers. We're here to tell everyone something important." Xenovia tells Archer that they need to tell the others about the hiatus for FIREBRAND. This served to surprise the Servant, who was not informed of the hiatus.

"HI...HIATUS!?" Archer yelled. "Since when!?"

"Since the writer decided to take a bit of a break from it," Xenovia told her. "Yes, it was out of the blue, but he insisted that he focus on other stories to write."

"Like what story?"

"Like my story..." Out of nowhere, Ayane appears, surprising the two. "Hmm...Japan's the same, but there's a whole lot missing in this universe. Pretty weird when you see it for yourself..."

"Who are you!?" yelled Xenovia and Archer, getting the attention of the Hajinmon kunoichi.

"Oh, hey Xenovia, happy birthday...Who is the white-haired girl?" Xenovia responds with, "Never mind that, how do you know me? I haven't even met you until now!"

"Oh, that's right, I know the Xenovia from my universe..." Ayane tells them her name before adding the part where she couldn't give them any other information at the moment, and to not dig into it since there were plans to have their universes cross over in the future, and that she would be out of here soon. When asked how she knew of the crossover plan, Ayane sighed before she told them not to dig into it once more, and that they'll know more once FIREBRAND has enough chapters to guarantee a crossover.

"What can you tell us about this story involving...you?"

"Only that it was inspired by a rather...intense, dark, and probably revenge-driven story Writer-san came across **(ART OF WAR)**. He was visually disturbed and intrigued by it, and when it came to giving me a chance to..."

"To what?"

"Finally put me with the one I'm in love with...he took it. At first, it was supposed to have a plot involving Mortal Kombat, but it felt ridiculous. So recalling "that story", he decided that adapting my story based on that one would be the best choice since it was deep enough to help bring me closer to..."

"Closer to who?" asked a curious Xenovia.

"None of your business! Now, back to the original topic, Writer-san wanted to focus on a story involving me, mainly so he can try his hand on telling a series of connected stories in a non-linear fashion. He's been wanting to do it for quite a while now."

"He has?" said Archer, surprised by the announcement.

"Of course. The guy didn't expect FIREBRAND to do so well," Ayane adds, resting her arms under her breasts. "I mean, Writer-san was horrible at writing fics, due to his ridiculous script style. Because of that, several damn projects were let in development hell. DEVELOPMENT HELL! Do you know how frustrating that is!? Now he finally feels like writing my story after 10 years of waiting and hesitation..." When Xenovia asked what made her story so important that Writer-san had to put FIREBRAND on hiatus, Ayane asked them, "Who do you think got him into writing fics in the first place?"

"You mean..." Ayane points at herself, telling them she **(Ayane)** was the reason FIREBRAND exists.

"If it weren't for me, Writer-san wouldn't have been a fan of playing the Dead or Alive series and the Ninja Gaiden series, and he wouldn't have had a passion to write fics and more. Be grateful to me for giving him his passion for it."

"Oi, Ayane, what are you doing stealing the spotlight from Xenovia?" Ayane turns red when Naruto **(458th Universe)** enters, surprising Xenovia and Archer. "That's a bit mean, don't you think?" Ayane tells Naruto, "It was mean of you to keep me waiting for five years, more when you add the years Writer-san has been writing fics."

"Well, Writer-san was dealing with some things outside of writing, and when it comes to what fics to focus on, it's hard to pick and choose," he responds, "Just give it some time. After all..." Hugging Ayane, he told her she was top priority at the very moment. Xenovia and Archer turned red as Naruto appeared behind Ayane and had his arms wrapped around the now-embarrassed kunoichi.

"I-Idiot, what do you think you're doing!? Hugging me in front of those two...and..." The blushing Ayane says nothing as Naruto told her he loved seeing her embarrassed side. "I don't think I'll need any chocolates from you this Valentine's Day. After all, you're already 10x sweeter than chocolate could ever be."

"That...That sweet talk was horrible...but...thank you..." All three girls produce steam out of their heads when Naruto kissed the top of the kunoichi's head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Ayane."

"Who the heck are you?" Turning to their left, they see FIREBRANDverse Naruto enter. "And who is she?"

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. The girl in my arms is my stoic but sweet girlfriend, Ayane." The purple-haired kunoichi turned red from being called his girlfriend.

"U...Uzumaki?"

"Oh, I'm spoiling a bit. While I'd love to stay here and talk with you, Ayane and I should go before we reveal too much. See you guys two to three arcs from now." When Firebrand asked him what he meant by that, Naruto and Ayane immediately left through an interdimensional portal.

"That was an interesting couple," said Naruto **(Firebrand)**.

 **"That chick with the purple hair was pretty fucking hot. I also like to point out that her breasts are 6 cm bigger than Xenov-"**

"Fuck off Infernus..." Turning to Xenovia and Archer, Naruto smiles at them as he tells the two to finish things off. After all, this was their (birth)day.

"Right...To wrap things up, while FIREBRAND is in hiatus, we will offer you some information about what arc is being focused on in Part II. The next arc will focus on parents visiting students at the academy, hopefully, more Akame moments, and a cleaning the pool scene. After that, we'll focus on the treaty between the Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels. This will all happen after Writer-san finishes a story involving the two who just left," said Xenovia.

"He also plans on writing a Deleted/Extended Extra involving the ending of the last chapter. Details are very important for him," Archer adds. "I also think that Writer-san will include something steamy in the next chapter. Question is...Will he do it? If so...who's going to receive it?" Xenovia and Naruto turn red when Archer said that. "Makes me wonder if there'll eventually be a scene where I kiss my younger self, or maybe..."

"A-Archer...I...I'm not sure if the readers would like that sort of stuff, or be ready for it...It's very...daring, and very controversial..." said Xenovia, avoiding eye contact with the Servant as she turned cherry red. "You're curious, aren't you? How about we try it-"

"Okay, that's all the time we have! Make sure to say "Happy Birthday!" to Xenovia and Archer, and to be patient for when Writer-san notifies you on his return to writing FIREBRAND! Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!" Naruto yells, frantically waving his arms up and down.


End file.
